Calle Bourbon (Delena)
by Angelito Bloodsherry Malfoy
Summary: (AU) La vida cambia cada instante, Elena vivía sumergida en la rutina, pero una noche de locuras hace que su mundo tome un giro de 360º, y que lo que ella creía que era estabilidad no era más que un sufrimiento que la ataba por completo, el cual iba a durar muy poco, porque esos ojos azules se habían clavado en ella, consiguiendo que su cabecita se cuestionara su vida al completo.
1. Mi Bourbon y Tú (Prólogo)

**3er lugar en el Reto "My One True Paring" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons!"**

* * *

**Título: **Calle Bourbon

**Rating: **+18

**Pairings: **Damon &amp; Elena ( Delena )

**Sinopsis: **La vida cambia cada instante, Elena vivía sumergida en la rutina, pero una noche de locuras hace que su mundo tome un giro de 360º, y que lo que ella creía que era estabilidad no era más que un sufrimiento que la ataba por completo, era seguridad si, pero iba a durar muy poco, porque esos ojos azules se habían clavado en ella, provocando que su pequeña cabecita se cuestione todo lo que había en su mundo, ¿una noche de copas puede marcar un antes y un después?

_Y lo que nace como una mentira, ¿puede tener un futuro?_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen; pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith, al canal The CW, resumiendo: The Vampire Diaries.

**Advertencias:** Algunas escenas de sexo explícito. Relaciones M/M, F/F y M/F.

* * *

**Calle Bourbon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La vida te da muchas oportunidades para enfrentarla, pero en miles de ocasiones ni siquiera te das cuenta que esa oportunidad está justo enfrente. Elena Gilbert acababa de cumplir veinticinco años, era una bibliotecaria de la universidad más reputada de Atlanta, y tenía al novio perfecto. Un chico de su edad que dirigía una de las mayores empresas deportivas de la zona, todo era como un cuento de hada, eran felices hasta que un día encontró a su perfecto novio bajo las sábanas lamiendo los tributos de otro chico: su hermano.

Así de fácil, Klaus Mikaelson le había traicionado con su adorable y tierno hermanito, Stefan, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que para Stefan, su hermano ya habían cortado, y meses después se enteró que Klaus llevaba acosándolo desde hacía un año.

Un año de mentiras, un año de traiciones, ¿cómo esperaba la gente que la rodeaba que ella volviese a ser la misma mujer animada y divertida de hacía casi un año? Si, ya había pasado un año de ese encuentro, y volver a lo que una vez fue no era una opción. Simplemente esa idea le envenenaba el alma.

Salió este lunes más temprano de lo normal con un humor de perros, se había encontrado a una pareja en medio del acto sexual en el cuarto de la limpieza y a otro metiéndole mano a su novia en mitad de un pasillo, ¿¡qué pasa no tenían exámenes ni nada!? Bufando alcanzó las llaves de su apartamento justo cuando una oleada de rizos rubios pasaba por delante suya, la chica, dueña del cabello se quedó quieta, y se lanzó a sus brazos en cuanto la reconoció.

A Elena le costó un poco más reconocerla.

-¡Elena!-la rubia se apartó sin soltarla y la chica pudo, al fin, reconocerla, era Caroline su amiga de la facultad y la responsable de que ella conociera a Klaus, ese pensamiento provocó una oleada de náuseas que amenazaban con destruir, del todo, su día-No me lo puedo creer-se quitó los auriculares y la chica tuvo la oportunidad de observarla, iba vestida con unas mallas de color violeta y una camiseta de hombre bastante ancha de un equipo de fútbol que ella no reconoció-Hacía años que no te veía, ¿qué fue de vosotros?

Fue ese plural lo que destruyó por completo las ganas de Elena de fingir que todo iba bien, las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir no le dieron tregua y se derrumbó allí mismo, con una mujer que solo conoció durante unos meses de carrera, la rubia, sin saber muy bien que hacer, la abrazó y le arrebató las llaves, no sabía en qué piso vivía pero no le importó.

Durante unos minutos eternos para ambas, Elena dejó salir la angustia de tantos meses en soledad, esas lágrimas que se había negado salir inundaron todos sus sentidos y se vio así misma confesándole a esa rubia toda la verdad. Caroline, sino recordaba mal era ese su nombre, la consoló diciéndole palabras de aliento mientras maldecía entre dientes a Klaus: ella si se acordaba de todo.

Elena se despegó de esa camiseta colorida comprobando como de húmeda estaba, no supo si estaba así antes o era a causa de sus lagrimones pero a la rubia de ojos claros realmente no le importó porque lo primero que hizo fue darle un tierno apretón de mano y arrastrarla hasta su apartamento.

El ático A.

La rubia ayudó a la chica a sentarse sobre el sofá, y fue en ese momento cuando pudo ver la belleza del apartamento, era una sola planta y no solo era un ático sino también un loft, todo un pasada, chifló en grado de comparación con su apartamento a las afueras, Elena soltó una risita.

-Tía me equivoqué de carrera...tenía que haberme metido en historia y no se que cosa más e irme para bibliotecaria-dijo medio en serio y medio en broma mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama de matrimonio, Elena la miró sorprendida, esa chica no tenía ni un pelo de vergüenza eso seguro-Yo estoy trabajando como diseñadora gráfica de una empresa de publicidad, trabajo con dos tíos buenos más te los podría presentar-bromeó pero para la castaña fue una patada en las costillas, no quería que nadie le buscase un novio, Caroline no captó la atmósfera de tensión porque continuó con esa idea-ESO, podríamos quedar los cuatro, así me tiro al rubiales-rió bajito, dando patadas sobre la cama-Es inmensa.

-Lo sé, pero todo esto no lo tengo por mi trabajo-le aclaró, la rubia alzó una ceja incrédula, como diciendo "ale, dime como que voy embalada"-Sino por mis padres y su herencia.

-Oh, lo siento.

-Siguen vivos-le cortó tajante, pensar en la posibilidad de que no tuviese ese apoyo era aún peor que ser engañada por tu propio hermano-Pero la adelantaron porque quieren que la disfrutemos en vida.

-Es verdad-se dio cuenta dando un saltito-Tu eras la del hermano buenorro-sonrió, desprendiendo sexo por todos los poros, no tardó ni un segundo en alcanzar a Elena en el sofá-¿Tienes su número? Vaya tontería claro que lo tienes-rió-Lo necesito.

-Tiene pareja-se apartó, recibiendo una queja por su ex amiga-Un chico.

-Oh-gruñó-Todos los tíos buenos son gay's.

-Como Klaus.

A Caroline se le cayó la boca en el piso, ¿estaban hablando del mismo Klaus? ¿del sexualmente hiperactivo y ninfómano (si, para él se le puede aplicar ese adjetivo) Klaus Mikaelson? Se levantó de golpe frenando a una Elena dispuesta a irse a duchar. Se miraron fijamente.

-¿Estás de coña?

Elena negó evidentemente relajada, esa rubia le había hecho recordar que a veces es bueno salirse de la rutina, aunque la última vez que lo hiciese acabase con el corazón roto.

-Te propongo un trato-le comentó cuando, a la media hora después, salía del baño, alzó una ceja, ¿se había pasado media hora ahí en silencio?-Tu te vienes conmigo a una reunión de última hora que me acaba de salir con un viejales y después nos tomamos unas copas juntas.

-¿Y qué saco a cambio?-preguntó sin entender una mierda a qué venía eso-Caroline no estoy para tonterías, ¡hace años que no nos vemos!

-¿Y? Somos amigas, te espero a las siete...aquí abajo, vendré a recogerte, ponte..guapa-y salió de allí corriendo, a toda velocidad, pero, ¿de qué iba esa tía?

No supo porqué lo hizo, pero aguantó la reunión y se dejó arrastrar por cientos de locales de la mano de esa rubia alocada, incluso creyó ver una sonrisa pintada en sus labios, pero claro todo esto duró hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en la cita doble que la chica había preparado, se vio allí, sentada al lado de su amiga y saludando a dos maromos de toma pan y moja, pero no estaba cómoda y quiso irse en ese mismo instante.

Pero ella no era una maleducada.

Quiso ser amable, verdaderamente lo intentó pero esquivó toda pregunta personal y todo que se refiriese a una relación lo mandó a la mierda, sabía que la pareja que le había tocado estaba tan cansado o más que ella pero ninguno de los dos quiso irse primero, y ahí estuvieron dos horas enteras de carabinas, porque los otros dos, Caroline y ese tal Kol si lo estaban pasando de miedo. Cuando los cuatro se despidieron, el chico moreno fue el primero en tomar un taxi, la otra pareja se marchó en el auto del rubio, y Elena, disculpándose se dirigió a la barra, necesitaba un buen trago antes de continuar con la rutina. Porque volver a casa, a su casa hogareña no era una opción, bufó mientras pedía una coca cola, no iba a beber una copa más.

El camarero con su espléndida sonrisa le entregó un bourbon.

¿¡Qué cojones!?

Miró la copa boquiabierta, boqueó como si se tratase de un pez esperando que la respuesta cayese del cielo, pero no, cayó de la boca de ese mismo camarero.

-Invita el chico de la cazadora de cuero-y sus ojos corrieron en dirección al dedo del chaval, sus ojos café se clavaron en los ojos cristalinos de un achispado muchacho de cabello azabache con sonrisa espectacular, no supo si babeó pero si que se quedó con la boca abierta.

Era todo un dios griego.

Se golpeó así misma con la palma de la mano en toda la frente, ¿por qué se comportaba como una adolescente hormonada?

Y lo seguía haciendo, ¿quién se golpeaba por ver a un chico? Elenita, solo se golpean las adolescentes que son unas tontitas. Y tu ya no eres una adolescente.

Pudo escuchar una sonora carcajada, miró de reojo en dirección al dios griego comprobando que ahora golpeaba con el puño la barra mientras se tronchaba de risa, dibujó una mueca de disgusto, por lo menos tenía sentido del humor.

Se ocultó tras su cabello, podía tener sentido del humor y podía estar perfectamente riéndose de ella, sin pensarlo cogió la copa y se la bebió de un trago, sin darse cuenta que eso no era como beber un cosmopolitan o un mojito. En cuanto la bebida rozó su garganta empezó a toser por el ardor y a tientas buscó algo con lo que calmar esa quemazón pero su mano solo alcanzó el calor de otra mano, alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con la intensidad de unos ojos azules, se quedó ahí, con la lengua fuera, con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos totalmente vidriosos, la imagen perfecta de la seducción, si señor.

-Toma-solo una palabra y creyó que se derretía allí mismo, ¿de qué materia estaba hecho ese hombre? Sin pensarlo cogió el vaso que le ofrecía y se lo llevó a la boca, no, aunque fuese agua, eso no calmaba el fuego de su interior-¿Estás mejor?-le miró por encima de sus pestañas y pudo ver, en sus profundos, ojos azules la verdadera preocupación.

Asintió con desgana, alzando la mano para que el camarero viniese, fue el chico de la mirada, de cuerpo y de la voz perfecta el que le pidió una jarra de agua.

Le tendió el vaso pero la chica, haciendo acopio de su valor tomó la jarra de entre sus dedos y la vació por completo, el chico volvió a reírse pero esta vez de una forma mucho más moderada, sintiéndose aún peor se derrumbó entre sus brazos, ocultando el rostro en la barra.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?-la removió, y oyó como una silla se movía a su lado, ¿¡por qué no cogía la indirecta y se iba de una vez por todas!? La vergüenza iba a acabar con ella en ese instante, ¿qué hacía un maromo como él perdiendo el tiempo con alguien, tan torpe, como ella?-No me asuste, di algo…

-Mmm…

-Bueno, me tomaré eso como "algo"-sonrió levemente, bueno, no supo si sonreía pero lo notó por todo su cuerpo, desde donde estaba la mano del chico hasta su mismísimo sexo, se removió inquieta, ¿qué poder tenía ese hombre sobre ella? Se alzó despacio, recibiendo la mejor de las sonrisas del mundo mundial, ahora si, que parecía una niña chica, le devolvió la sonrisa como pudo, alcanzando su bolso de la barra, quería mirar la hora y poner una excusa pero la voz del chico le pilló desprevenida-Te vi con tus...con tu amiga, en esa cita-señaló a la mesa que ella antes había ocupado, ¿ese chico llevaba ahí desde hace tanto tiempo? ¿¡cómo cojones no le había visto!?

Su cara tenía que estar reflejando esa incredulidad porque soltó una carcajada mientras pedía otra botella de esa bebida tan asquerosa: su bebida más odiada y más querida a partes iguales a partir de ese momento.

-No importa que no me vieras-la sacó de sus pensamientos, otra vez se había quedado emboboda mirando cualquier cosa, esperaba que esta vez no se tratase de ese cuerpo escultural que tenía el chico y casi sin percatarse otra vez, estaba haciendo un examen visual, no solo llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, sino también una camiseta oscura que se ceñía perfectamente a su musculatura, marcando cada centímetro de su pecho, tragó saliva y su mirada se trasladó ahora a sus pantalones, unos jeans oscuros, que una vez más, se ceñían marcando completamente sus tributos.

-Ejem-tosió de forma cómica, y la chica se dio cuenta de su error, no solo se lo había comido con la mirada sino también que había sido descubierta, quiso golpearse con la mano abierta-Tu...también eres...follable-murmuró de forma sensual sobre su oído, su aliento y sus palabras se clavaron como caricias en sus bajos más íntimos, quiso golpearlo con la misma fuerza que quiso besarlo pero simplemente se quedó ahí, paralizada, el chico soltó una carcajada-Normalmente no me dejo llevar por una primera apariencia-le explicó-Cuando te vi, mordiéndote el labio inferior, haciéndote incluso daño quise arrastrar todo lo que hubiese en mi camino para besar y lamer esos labios.

Ahora sí, sino fuese estado sentada se fuese caído de culo contra el suelo, clavó las uñas sobre sus muslos, ¿hablaba en serio?

-Y cuando me digne a estar serio y a intentar llamar tu atención simplemente me ignoraste-rió bajito y Elena supo que ese chaval tenía un ego muy grande pero eso no calmó el calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, ni mucho menos la tensión sexual cada vez más palpable, se moría allí mismo-Me miraste pero no me viste y no porque tu pareja fuese más interesante-clavó sus pupilas azules sobre Elena-Es que pasabas del mundo, eso me puso a cien-comentó como el que habla del tiempo.

El chico se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras removía lo que le quedaba de bebida, el muchacho podría llegar a desprender puro sexo mientras parecía un niño tímido, era increíble.

-Y dime, ¿qué piensas ahora mismo?-la pregunta le sorprendió y clavó su mirada en sus ojos-No voy a preguntarte en lo que has pensado porque eso lo sé-bromeó, o eso pensó Elena porque realmente con ese hombre todo era impredicible.

-No estás ligando conmigo-no supo de donde salió su voz pero pasó, y Elena, una vez más, había dejado que sus miedos y su desconfianza fueran superior que cualquier intento de sexo del bueno, el chico lo miró incrédulo, mientras ella agarraba sus cosas.

-Espera-se levantó agarrándola del brazo, ese mero roce provocó una descarga eléctrica que los sumió a ambos en una burbuja personal, ambos se quedaron ahí, parados mirándose fijamente-Te propongo algo, yo necesito olvidar...muchas cosas, y tu, quieres alejarte...del compromiso.

Asintió.

-Sexo de una sola noche, sin compromisos, sin llamadas al día siguiente, sin un despertar agradable, nada solo sexo, liberar nuestras almas, ¿qué piensas?

-¿Por qué yo?-el chico abrió la boca pero no supo qué decir a esa pregunta y simplemente volvió a cerrarla, la chica aprovechó la confusión para zafarse de su agarre-No te digo que no quiera tener sexo, sino, ¿por qué yo? Con todas las mujeres hermosas que ahí por aquí.

-Yo solo veo a una.

-No me salgas con esas, en serio, mira-le señaló el recinto, había más de una mujer hermosa o más de una mujer dispuesta a tener el mejor sexo de su vida, ¿por qué ella? El chico siguió su mirada, y pudo ver el torrente de desconfianza que había en esos ojos castaños.

Sin darse cuenta quiso golpear al idiota que le había roto el corazón.

Apartó esa idea al segundo de que rebotara en su cabeza, él no necesitaba tener sentimientos ni emociones el solo necesitaba olvidarse de su pasado y de esa mierda que le rodeaba siempre, y esa chica, bueno, solo cuando sus ojos se clavaron en su rostro supo que era la indicada, la chica perfecta para calmar a sus fantasmas y disfrutar de la compañía de alguien que no sabía ni nunca sabría quién era él. Si, ella era la indicada, temiendo perderla por sus dudas la tomó de las manos y sin pensarlo tiró de ella hasta presionar sus labios contra los de la chica.

La misma descarga eléctrica los empujó a profundizar el beso, Elena se relajó contra él, aprovechando esa confusión para introducir su lengua, esas sensaciones, todo los que lo rodeó a ambos era indescriptibles, las manos de ambos jugaban con el cuerpo del otro, Elena enredó sus dedos sobre su cabello negro mientras el chico metía una mano bajo la camiseta para rozar su espalda en cientos de caricia. Sus lenguas luchaban por tomar el control y ambos sintieron como la temperatura aumentaba peligrosamente, como nada ni nadie les importaba en ese instante, ese beso fue dulce al principio pero se volvió deseado y pasional al instante, ambos se separaron tras un jadeo, intentando recuperar la respiración se apoyaron en el otro, ambos perdidos en el calor del otro. El chico pudo ver su reflejo en los ojos turbios de la muchacha, como el deseo se hacía espacio entra la cordura y la coherencia.

-Vámonos-esa única palabras descolocó por completo todos los esquemas del chico pero era lo que iba buscando, una distracción y ahora la tenía más que en bandeja, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la agarró con fuerza y salieron de la estancia sin pagar ni una sola bebida.

Corrieron por la calle principal, sintiendo como el frío de la noche despejaba sus mentes, Elena quiso parar, realmente quiso soltarse y salir corriendo pero en dirección contraria pero algo en su interior le decía que se quedara con él, que necesitaba esto para no estar atada a un pasado amoroso terrible, y sin pensarlo lo agarró con más fuerza, recibiendo la energía de ese completo desconocido.

Cruzaron la calle encontrando un camaro azul, Elena se le quedó mirando embelesada, el chico sintió como su orgullo y su deseo aumentaban por momentos.

-¿Te pone más el coche que mi persona?-la chica le fulminó con la mirada mientras rozaba con la yema de los dedos la pintura-Es mi bebé.

-Típico-rodó los ojos, apartándose del coche, justo cuando el chico se lanzó sobre ella, notando la clara erección por su vientre bajo, jadeó ante la intensidad y solo pudo buscar sus labios-Por dios…

-Lo sé, te excito.

Elena no respondió a eso, porque el chico se colocó sobre su cuello y lamió desde su clavícula hasta el inicio de sus labios, en todo el proceso Elena clavó sus uñas sobre sus brazos y se mordió el labio ante la intensidad del momento, era estúpido, lo sabía pero ese chico conseguía sacar sus más bajos instintos. Sonrió contra sus labios mientras la besaba con toda la fuerza que tenía en su cuerpo, y acariciaba sus senos sobre su camiseta; en ese momento Elena quiso estar desnuda y follada contra el coche. Si, ese chico podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella porque se iba a dejar.

El chico se separó de ella, totalmente excitado, notando como en cualquier momento iba a perder el control y la iba a tomar allí mismo, en esa pequeña calle, miró la obra de arte de esa chica, totalmente excitada, temblando por un simple toque de sus dedos, sus labios totalmente rojos e hinchados y esos ojos que destilaban puro sexo, se pasó la lengua por su labio, iba a disfrutar de la chica durante toda la noche.

Con una sonrisa ladeada la agarró de la mano y le ofreció pasar, pudo notar como murmuraba una sarta de insultos, cada vez, y sin lugar a dudas, le gustaba mucho más esa chica.

El viaje fue mucho más duro de lo normal y eso que había cogido el hotel más cercano, pues tener a la chica a su lado hacía que el tiempo fuese en contra suya, no tuvieron un accidente de puro milagro. Tras pagar la entrada y recibir las llaves corriendo en dirección a las escaleras porque esperar un ascensor era aún más traumática que sudar un poco entre escalón y escalón, pero era tal la excitación que los rodeaba, que el chico no dudó en agarrarla de la mano y tirarla hasta su cuerpo en mitad de uno de los pasillos, ambos podían sentir el latir del corazón del otro y como la erección, después de tanto rato, era más que notable. El chico notó la mirada de la castaña en sus partes y con una sonrisa que quitaba el hipo la besó, Elena jadeó contra su boca, mientras buscaba la forma de tomar el control para alcanzar la puerta de su habitación, en cuanto entraron el chico lanzó a la muchacha contra la pared y empezó a desvestirse. La cama estaba de más.

Elena gimió cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con el musculoso torso del chico pasó las manos de forma furtiva por sus brazos, localizando en uno de ellos un tatuaje, quiso preguntarle pero enseguida el chico captó su atención masajeando sus senos.

-Oh dios mío…-gimoteó mientras pegaba su espalda aún más si cabía en la pared, sintiendo como el frío muro provocaba en ella una oleada de calor.

-No soy dios-murmuró ronco de deseo, clavando sus pupilas dilatadas en la mueca de satisfacción de la castaña-Y eso que aún no hemos empezado…-le arrancó la blusa sin preguntar, provocando que la chica soltase un gritito, el corpiño de encaje negro se abrió paso antes las manos del muchacho de ojos azules que solo pudo gemir mientras se lo sacaba.

Elena ya había notado el grado de su excitación cuando notó el roce de sus pezones duros contra la tela negra, pero ahora, que el chico la miraba se sintió ridícula, ella estaba a punto de correrse solo con eso, y el muchacho no había hecho más que empezar.

-Eres mucho más hermosa de lo que pensé-dijo mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo del rostro, besando con ternura sus mejillas hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de su oreja, Elena soltó una exclamación cuando notó las manos del muchacho viajando más allá de su estómago hasta el comienzo de su falda de tubo, en ese momento maldijo a Caroline por haberle convencido de llevar esa ropa tan ajustada. El pelinegro soltó una risita contra la piel de su cuello, mientras se agachaba furtivamente, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos sus caderas, le subió la falda más allá de sus rodillas lamiendo sus largas y perfectas piernas, arrebatandole los tacones de aguja-Deliciosa…-le pareció que decía, sin pensarlo Elena captó su atención tirando de su pelo hacia arriba teniendo acceso a su boca, le besó como si nunca le fuese besado, como si ese chico acabase de rozar el mismo cielo, jadeó, gimió y por puro instinto se sacó sus pantalones, Elena aprovechó ese momento para quitarse del todo la falda y lanzarla lejos-Me gustaba esa falda.

-Y a mi tu cuerpo…-jadeó, lanzándose contra el chico, enredó sus piernas sobre su cadera, notando la erección contra sus braguitas de encaje, las manos del chico apretaron con fuerza sus nalgas, metiendo uno de los dedos por debajo de su ropa interior, ambos acabaron cayendo contra la cama-Eres mío…

Y lo besó, se mimaron, se arañaron y repartieron miles de mordisquitos por todo el cuerpo del otro, era un proceso lento pero satisfactorio, sin pensarlo mucho, el chico se levantó con ella a cuestas y la empotra contra la pared, ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro unos segundos más, descubriendo que la vergüenza o las inseguridades eran algo que no tenía la menor importancia.

-No cierres los ojos-el ruego la desconcertó por completo, no tenía intención de cerrar los ojos para nada, pensaba disfrutar de esas sensaciones clavando sus ojos en los suyos, le sonrió, mientras el chico se colocaba el preservativo.

"¡Que tonta!" pensó la chica, ni siquiera se acordaba de eso, no dijo nada simplemente dejó que el chico soltase sus boxer lejos y la mimara, mientras uno de sus dedos jugaba en su interior, embriagándose con cientos de sensaciones, jadeó y se dejó llevar tanto por sus manos como por su lengua.

-¡Me voy..!.-gritó, sintiendo como el espasmo la superaba por completo, corriéndose entre sus manos, y en vez de sentirse estúpida se sintió libre, no acababa de recuperarse cuando el miembro del muchacho se adentró en su pequeña cavidad haciéndola gritar desesperada, fue más la sorpresa y el placer que el mismo dolor, las embestidas fueron suaves y constantes, mientras Elena clavaba sus uñas en su espalda desnuda, sabía que le tenía que estar haciendo daño pero lo único que le importaba, tanto a él como a ella era de no saltarse ni un solo segundo de esa sensación placentera.

Ambos se corrieron al instante, alcanzando el clímax casi a la misma vez, ninguno gritó el nombre del otro, no se conocían de nada, no sabían nada del otro, pero no les importó en ese momento, el chico se dejó caer sobre ella, aún dentro, ambos jadeantes intentaron recuperar la respiración, controlarse, pero por un segundo, la fricción volvió para ambos, los dos se miraron a los ojos, y sin pensarlo el proceso volvió a repetirse.

Durante horas la pareja de desconocidos convirtió esa habitación una zona de sexo puro, en la pared, en la cama, en la mesa e incluso en la terraza, sin importarles quienes o no escuchaban, ahora mismo eran libres y el sabor del bourbon, por obra y gracia del muchacho de ojos azules, se degustaba por toda la estancia.

-¿Confías en mi…?-le había dicho mientras la deposita contra unos cojines en el suelo, totalmente desnuda y a su merced.

-¿Me queda otra?-dijo jadeante.

-Ahora eres mía...al completo-le comentó sugerente, mientras una sonrisa ladeada se instalaba en su perfecto y sudoroso rostro, la chica asintió dubitativa, ya no tenían más condones y sin conocerle no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo sin precaución pero el llevaba puesto sus boxers, sus pensamientos se vieron apartados a un lado cuando sintió un líquido frío correr desde sus senos hasta la caída de su estómago, se estremeció cuando sintió la lengua del chico haciendo el mismo recorrido-Bourbon...y tu...lo más exquisito-le pareció escuchar, pero en ese instante sintió otra vez el líquido ambarino sobre su cuerpo, y la lengua rozando y alterando cada neurona de su cuerpo, durante media hora Elena sintió una oleada de sentimientos contradictorios, frío, calor, excitación, sudor, y lo más importante una devoción casi indiscutible a las manos y a la lengua de ese chico, no solo la hizo alcanzar el epítome del deseo sino que le hizo creer que realmente aún era hermosa.

Su lengua viajó hasta su sexo, haciendo que es un espasmo la superara, el chico rió contra su cuerpo mientras deposita un tierno beso sobre su vulva, para después introducir su lengua, con sabor a bourbon sobre su clítoris, dibujando pequeños semicírculos. Elena clava los dedos sobre la tela de los cojines, sintiéndose que eso la superaba en todos los sentidos, llevaban horas ahí encerrados, había sido un día agotador y ahora estaba teniendo el mejor sexo de sus vidas.

Si no tuvo diez orgasmo poco le faltaba.

Ambos cayeron dormidos en los brazos del otro minutos después, ni ella ni el chico querían romper esa conexión tan especial que tenían, pero los dos sabían que al día siguiente nunca más se verían, porque eran unos simples desconocidos unidos por el bourbon y el deseo.

¿O no?


	2. Bourbon y Noticias (01)

_Hola, hace tiempo que subí el** prólogo**, y he tardado en subir el primer episodio porque** esta historia estaba participando en un Reto** del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisions", ¡al final esta historia **obtuvo el tercer puesto**! El primer puesto pertenece a "The Crow" historia también mía, y el segundo a "Posesión" historia de Brassica que os recomiendo._

* * *

**Episodio 01: Las Malas Noticias Con Bourbon Son Incluso..._Peores_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Agosto.

El calor en la zona de Atlanta a las dos de la tarde era exasperante, algo más que eso, desesperante, y más cuando te acaban de dar la peor noticia de tu vida: estás despedida, no por deficiencia ni por un error no, sino por falta de presupuesto, claro, ¿qué más daba si había o no una bibliotecaria de más? Bufando continuó caminando por las calles desoladas de la zona de la universidad, eso era otra, no hacía ni una semana que se le había roto el auto, también en mitad de una carretera a unas horas indeseables. Se pasó una mano por el cabello totalmente húmedo y sacó el teléfono. Ni diez minutos llevaba caminando. Y ya estaba a punto de matar a alguien.

Un auto pasó por delante de ella. Un taxi. Ver ese coche con los colores amarillos y negros fue como ver el paraíso, alzó la mano frenéticamente, incluso se olvidó del calor y empezó a dar saltos de alegría, el auto frenó a unos pocos metros, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Por lo menos no todo era de color negro. Corrió a zancadas y cuando ya estaba a punto de saborear la libertad un hombre trajeado se puso en medio. Le hizo un gesto despectivo y se llevó su taxi.

Se llevó las llaves de su libertad.

Y ahí se quedó parada, boquiabierta en mitad de las calles centrales del campus con el sol como sombrero.

¡Puto verano de mierda!

¡Puta vida de mierda!

Le pegó una patada a una lata con tanta fuerza que le dio a un auto mal estacionado provocando que el sonido irritante de la alarma le retumbara en los tímpanos, se llevó ambas manos a las zonas afectadas y salió corriendo; la parte más divertida de su estúpido cerebro se rió de ella.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo, podía haber esperado a otro taxi, podría haberlo hecho y seguramente aparecería uno, pero fue incapaz de permanecer ni un solo segundo más en el lugar donde había estado trabajando tanto tiempo, ¿cómo habían podido despedirla así?

"Limpieza de plantilla", le habían dicho, "Nos duele más a nosotros que a usted", ¡malditos hijos de puta! Y ella que pensaba invitarles a su funeral, pues ahora ¡ni pan y ni agua! ¡a los perros iban! Mejor dicho, ella se iba a la mierda, ella era la que tenía que llegar a fin de mes. Sonrió, bueno eso no sería un problema con la herencia de sus padres, era la primera vez que agradecía tenerla.

Corrió un poco más al localizar otro taxi y esta vez sí tuvo un poco más de suerte, se introduce en él, la mujer le sonrió de vuelta preguntándole el destino.

Elena por fin se relajó unos segundos.

El trayecto fue breve, las calles estaban casi vacías por lo tanto el tráfico estaba casi despejado, miró la tarifa, iba a costarle un ojo de la cara llegar a su apartamento en la zona más urbanizada pero valdría la pena por lo menos ese tiempo en coche le serviría para pensar. Su vida no había sido perfecta, era la hija de un multimillonario empresario tecnológico más importante de todo Estados Unidos, sus empresas seguían funcionando por el mundo aumentando así sus cuentas, la muerte de su padre no había significado un fin económico todo lo contrario los presupuestos, las garantías e incluso los beneficios se habían multiplicado. Su madre en cambio era una modista de alta costura, con talleres por todo el mundo, con su muerte, ella y su hermano tuvieron que donar la empresa a otra, consiguiendo así el 35% de los beneficios mensuales. A ninguno de los dos le faltaba el dinero. En vida sus padres habían hecho de sus hijos, unos chicos modelos, su hermano mayor, de 32 años trabajaba en un bufete muy reputado de California, y ella, con tan solo 25 años trabajaba en una red de bibliotecas universitarias, ¡trabajaba! Porque ya no, y si bastante vergonzoso sería para sus padres ser una simple bibliotecaria con aires de escritora ahora sería su hazme reír, se dio una bofetada mental por estar pensando en eso, justo en ese momento clavó sus ojos castaños en la tarifa.

Treinta dólares, miró por la ventanilla, todavía quedaba un buen trecho.

Mierda.

¿A cuánto estaba la mierda tarifa? Sacó su billetera con cuidado, sólo tenía unos veinte dólares y algunas monedas sueltas, no llegaba ni de coña. Pensó en pagarle cuando llegara a casa pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a que la tarifa aumentase por segundo, mirando por todos lados sus ojos se clavaron en un banco.

-Pare-le pidió, la mujer le miró extrañado pero le dijo el importe sin vacilación-Si me disculpa que saque el dinero, me falta un poco-sonrió con suavidad, sintiendo como los nervios fluían por su cuerpo en forma de sudor frío.

Hoy no era su día.

Ni su año.

La mujer mucho mayor que ella le miró desconfiada pero asintió dejando la puerta abierta, seguramente para salir en su búsqueda si era una trampa, rodó los ojos, le iba a dar el importe pero iba a sacar mucho más solo para ver la fascinación de esa mujer.

Se puso delante del cajero, tras teclear sus datos le dio para sacar doscientos dólares, con calma golpeó con sus dedos en el aparatito sin prestarle atención a la pantalla, pero lo hizo cuando notó que tardaba mucho en cargar, se quedó mirando el conjunto de letras que destacaba en color.

Imposible.

Límite sobrepasado. No podía ser. Tenía que haber más de un millón de dólares, no estaba sacando en su cuenta, estaba sacando de la cuenta de su familia, aquella donde se ingresaban los beneficios y donde crecía el dinero, y su hermano no podía haberlo sacado todo.

Pero.

Con torpeza alcanzó su teléfono llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar con él pero esta vez le iba a importar una mierda si estaba ocupado o si se lo montó con su ex novio ahora lo único que le importaba era el dinero.

Patético, ¿no?

Miró incrédula la pantalla durante unos minutos más hasta que oyó el sonido irritante del claxon no necesitaba girarse para saber que se trataba de la taxista, con duda tecleó los números más que grabados en su cabeza y esperó a que estuviese disponible.

-Elena -era su voz, somnolienta pero era su voz, la voz de su dulce hermano, cerró los ojos con fuerza y musitó las palabras antes de decirlas en voz alta.

-¿Por qué no tengo acceso al dinero? -realmente no esperaba que su tono de voz saliese tan frío y sin vida.

Silencio desde la línea.

Se oyó cómo algo se removía y esperó pacientemente que se tratase de él saliendo de la cama o del sofá pero solo. Sin compañía.

-Ah, eso…-se rascó la cabeza-Es que...te he bloqueado la cuenta.

-¿¡Qué has hecho qué!?-no le importó si alguien más la escuchaba patalear o que la cámara del cajero la estuviese grabando, solo quería patalear como una niña chica y romperle las pelotas a su hermano- Explica eso antes de que te parta la cabeza, porque lo haré.

Stefan sonrió tras la línea, mirando el clima que hacía por fuera de su apartamento, esperaba poder hablar con ella personalmente, realmente lo esperaba lo que no llegó a pensar es que la chica fuese a sacar dinero a principios de mes en esa cuenta.

-¿¡Vas a hablar o qué!? No me hagas plantarme en California y matarte a palos porque lo haré, créeme lo haré.

-No hará falta si quieres explicaciones ven a casa-y colgó. Elena se quedó ahí parada, mirando la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, ¿cómo que a casa? ¿¡qué había querido decir con eso!? Se quedó parada, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir, tenía un taxi ahí parado esperándola y ella no tenía ni siquiera la mitad de la cantidad para pagarle, porque se jugaba la cabeza que la tarifa había aumentando en esos minutos.

Apretó los puños, muerta de la vergüenza comenzó a correr, notando los gritos y las protestas de la taxista a sus espaldas, aún no supo como lo hizo pero cruzó las calles hasta despistarla o eso pensó.

Con el corazón en un puño no paró de correr hasta alcanzar su apartamento, media hora después, bufó y se metió en el interior del ascensor pensando que mierda se había comido su hermano para hacer tal locura, se acurrucó en una esquina cuando notó el zumbido en su bolsillo.

Su teléfono.

Caroline.

No tenía ganas de hablar con su amiga, hacía unos días que se había ido con su novio a pasar unos días en Nueva Orleans, ella había intentado contactar con ella y esta no le había dado ni la hora, ella no iba a contestarle.

Salió del ascensor y abrió la puerta de su casa tropezando con un puñado de maletas.

¿Qué mierda…?

Las miró por encima, reconociendo el estilo chic y encantador de su hermano. No podía estar aquí, ¿de eso hablaba cuando dijo que la esperaba en casa?

Entró despacio, analizando cada centímetro de su casa, no había mucho que ver, su salón, su cocina, su dormitorio, todo estaba a la vista de todos, entró en el gran espacio que tenía por casa, cuando divisó una figura trajeada sentada en el suelo, cerca de lo que era el baño. Elena se quedó paralizada, pálida e inmóvil en el sitio. Su suerte estaba echada, después de casi un año y pico se volví a reencontrar con su hermano y su primer pensamiento era el de matarle, ¿lógico? Bastante porque su otra idea era de llamar a la policía por allanamiento de morada; pero para su cobardía no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas, solo mirar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No, no contestes, ¿¡por qué no tengo acceso al dinero de nuestros padres!? -Stefan le miró dubitativo, sin pronunciar ni una palabra se incorporó, dejando a Elena un acceso directo a su demacrado aspecto, llevaba un traje carísimo si, pero tenía muy mal aspecto, frunció el ceño extrañada y por un momento todas las amenazas se disiparon quedando solo la preocupación de una hermana pequeña- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Porque era obvio, a Stefan le había pasado algo, algo muy malo, tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas, sus ojos brillaban a causa de las lágrimas o de algo que hubiera tomado recientemente, el pelo estaba desordenado, su camisa remangada, el saco tirado en el suelo e iba descalzo.

-La he cagado Elena -oír su voz era destructor, instintivamente se llevó una mano al estómago, solo de pensar que esa boca había besado cada parte del cuerpo de lo que una vez fue su prometido le ponía enferma, solo de imaginarse su voz repitiendo palabras de ternura o palabras sexuales provocaban en su cuerpo una reacción nauseabunda. Quería vomitar. Ahora.

Se removió inquieta, sintiendo la mirada inquisitiva de su hermano, si en algún momento parecía débil, o que esto le afectaba iba a estar a muerte, le miró fijamente, clavando sus ojos en su hermano.

-¿Cuándo no la cagas, Stef? -se cruzó de brazos esperando impaciente su explicación, alzó una ceja- No tengo todo el día.

Stefan se removió, cogió su saco sacando de su interior una cajetilla de cigarros, iba a encender uno pero simplemente lo dejó caer en su sitio de nuevo. Ni siquiera sabía que su hermano fumaba, notando el hilo de sus pensamientos rió amargamente.

-No, no fumo, por lo menos hasta ayer.

-¿Por qué?

-Me he endeudo hasta las cejas -Elena abrió la boca para responder pero su cuerpo procesó las palabras dichas de su hermano "me he endeudado". Estaba blanca. Stefan se pasó una mano por el cabello- No tengo nada, lo he perdido todo.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

-Por eso no tengo acceso al dinero…-dijo bajito- Has pagado tu deuda con eso…

-Si y no, todavía me falta mucho más.

-¿Qué? -era imposible, en esa cuenta había un dineral que crecía constantemente no podía no ser suficiente, se pasó una mano por el cabello, procesando el significado de esas palabras, simplemente no tenía sentido.

Comenzó a dar vueltas en círculo por la habitación, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se mordió la lengua, necesitando sentir algo de dolor porque no podía ser posible que esto fuera real, se quedó quieta y miró sus manos.

Cinco dedos. No estaba soñando.

-Joder -escupió, y se centró en su hermano- ¿Qué hiciste?

-En Nueva Orleans -seguía con Klaus, eso provocó una oleada de nauseas aún peor, no porque estuviera saliendo con un chico sino que aún siguiese con su ex prometido- Hope se nos casa.

-No digas se "nos casa" Hope ya no es para mi nada, nunca lo fue -y era cierto, Hope, la hermana melliza de Klaus era insoportable, una niña malcriada y creída, que se creía la reina del mundo que todos tenían que estar bebiendo los vientos por ella, y Elena simplemente no lo hizo, no necesitaba conquistar a Hope, estaba enamorada de Klaus no de ella por lo tanto no aguantó esa indiferencia y siempre quiso separarlos, indirectamente lo había conseguido.

-Lo sé, pero…-se pasó una mano por el brazo- su prometido es un multimillonario, le llueven los millones todas las mañanas, un gran empresario, y broker en la Bolsa.

-¿Y? - "un buen braguetazo" eso no se lo negaba a Hope.

-Pero también un gran "jugador"

No le gustaba cómo sonaba eso. Simplemente no sonaba bien.

-Le encanta los juegos de todo tipo, apuestas sexuales y de dinero, lucha libre, cuerpo contra cuerpo y cualquier juego que implica su satisfacción personal -rió asqueado- El tío es el puto amo, con todo el dinero que tiene a hecho del Barrio Francés y la Calle Bourbon su reino, el puto amo.

-Y tú la has cagado con él -adivina, y por lo que ve acierta de lleno, Stefan se había relacionado demasiado con ese hombre y al final había salido perdiendo.

-Todo iba bien te lo prometo, quiero decir...que jugaba a veces ganaba y otras perdía pero cuando pasaba esto último, él me sonreía con Hope y decía que no importaba que me recuperara, y así siempre sucedía.

-Hasta que llegastes…

-A mi límite, jugué a un juego de sexo, "enrollarse con cualquier cosa" un millón de dólares si conseguías en una hora hacerlo con 50, y un millón de dólares en deuda si no lo conseguías, y eso me pasó.

-¿Debes un millón? Eso hay en la cuenta -se alegró, porque sabía que había algo más que un millón y si no en pocos meses lo iba a ver, pero el rostro, mejor dicho, la mueca que dibujó le dejó claro que había algo más que eso- ¿En qué juego te metiste después?

-Hope mejor dicho, porque a él no le importó, quiero decir era lo único que debía -suspiró- pero Hope lo estropeó, le dijo que yo había dejado a Klaus y...que debía una pasta por todos los detalles de su hermano, paranoias...y luego le dejó claro a su novio que le había ayudado demasiado, a mi digo, y que tocaba que pagara…

-¿Cómo?

A Elena ya le había caído mal ese prometido, pero ahora le caía aún peor por dejarse manipular por Hope.

-Apostando todo mi dinero, incluso mis deudas y lo que no tenía por unas acciones...sin beneficio, es decir, que la posibilidad de aumentar tu dinero era mínima.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Que multipliqué mi dinero -Elena abrió los ojos como platos, aún no veía el problema- Hope alucinaba, mi deuda estaba saldada, y lo intenté cuatro veces más, me forré, y cuando iba a intentarlo por quinta vez, medio borracho le pedí a Hope el dinero de las inversiones de su prometido.

Ya estaba el problema.

Esta vez lo perdió.

-Lo perdí todo incluso lo que ni el prometido tenía, casi le endeudo, y ahora...le debo...más de un billón de dólares.

Eso era demasiado dinero. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, y ahora si se iba a permitir el lujo de vomitar incluso las papillas de cuando era un bebé, corrió hasta el baño, apartando a Stefan del medio.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó desde la puerta, su hermana ahora tenía peor aspecto incluso que él, y eso le hizo daño- Pero eso no es todo...me iba a matar, te lo juro, pero decidí que iba a recuperarlo, que le daría como incentivo mi cuenta y la herencia de mis padres, la cual administra, estoy en bancarrota y aún le debo casi todo.

-¿Y yo que pinto en todo esto? -dijo con voz ronca e incluso se permitió gimotear, casi abrazando el retrete le miró- Acabo de perder mi trabajo y por lo que veo...este lof ya mismo.

-No solo eso, nuestras vidas también las hemos perdido.

Elena le miró con sorna, ¿hablaba en serio?

-¿¡Qué coño me estás contando!?

-A Hope se le ocurrió algo muy divertido -rió en broma pero para Elena eso fue un golpe bajo, a Hope nunca se le ocurría nada divertido, bueno, para ella era divertido para los demás era un gran dolor de huevos- Todos nosotros debíamos ser sus esclavos.

Decir que Elena se quedó sorda en ese instante era decir poco, porque su cabeza solo procesaba esa palabra "esclavos" Abrió la boca para hablar pero sabía que lo único coherente que iba a salir de ella era una sarta de insultos, se incorporó el tiempo suficiente para poder repasar en su cabeza sus siguientes palabras.

-Explica. Ahora.

-Ya te he dicho que le gustan mucho los juegos, tienen en la Calle Bourbon una serie de apartamentos de lujo, nos entregan dos, uno para cada uno con todos los lujos que nuestras bocas pidan pero.

-No quiero nada de eso.

-Si queremos vivir debemos hacerlo.

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo, ¿qué pinto yo?

-Hope lo ha pedido expresamente, por venganza supongo, cree que ambos le hemos roto a su Klaus.

-No voy a decir lo que estoy pensando Stefan, pero yo no he roto a nadie aún busco mis trozos para arreglarme a mi misma.

A Stefan se le rompió el corazón.

-Hope quiere asistentes personales, para todo, y nosotros dos lo seremos -Elena quiso reírse a carcajadas pero se contuvo y Stefan lo vio- Viviremos como reyes pero devolveremos cada dólar a base de trabajos en organización de fiestas, conferencias, preparativos y cualquier acto sexual que nos pida. Nos quiere a ambos para eso.

-¡Ni muerta! -se levantó- ¿Y el prometido? ¿qué piensa de esto? No creo que le guste para nada que su prometida se ponga a acostarse con dos hermanitos, ¿o si?

-Están juntos por conveniencia, por lo menos por parte de él, ella le ama por eso juega con todo lo que se mueva, ya sean mujeres u hombres.

-No voy a ser el juguete sexual de mi ex cuñada, no sé si eso te entra en la cabeza -se señaló la sien- No me da la gana.

Stefan negó con la cabeza, salió del pequeño baño para alcanzar una de sus maletas, entre toda la ropa que Hope expresamente había preparado para ellos sacó una tablet, la encendió y buscó el archivo que la rubia había preparado. Elena lo miró extrañada, no sabía a que venía jugar con eso ahora.

-No nos queda otra Elena -le enseñó lo que había buscado, Elena le arrebató el aparato para poder leerlo de más de cerca, abrió la boca alucinada, era cierto, si ellos no cumplían su parte del trato sus padres, todo lo que ellos una vez consiguieron desaparecería, incluso su lugar en el cementerio, las obras benéficas, todo, miles de niños se quedarían en la calle, incluidos ellos mismos, ¿qué monstruo podría utilizar el dinero de esa forma?

Ah, sí, Hope.

-Todo esto...lo ha conseguido gracias a su prometido…¿no? -él asintió- ¿Por qué nos hace esto alguien que se supone que es tu amigo?

-Es mi amigo y es buena gente.

-¿¡Buena gente!? La buena gente no hace esto Stef, no se deja manipular ni hace todas estas tonterías, él no es buena gente.

-Lo es Elena, ambos nos apoyamos es mi mejor amigo -sonrió- El problema es que le debe mucho a Hope

-Deja de utilizar la palabra "deber" -le advirtió más que harta- Él no le debe nada, ¡es multimillonario!

-No físicamente, pero sí...emocionalmente...es una larga historia que no depende de mi contarte…

-¡Es que ni siquiera debería saber nada de esto! -le lanzó la tableta sintiendo como todo se derrumbaba a su paso, como la angustia la absorbe por completo, empezó a llorar con fuerza,a sollozar como una cría- No te acerques…

Y no lo hizo, Stefan se quedó ahí mirando como su perfecta hermana se derrumbaba ante sus ojos y siendo él, otra vez, el culpable, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de hablar con ella cuando lo de Klaus por lo que no vio su reacción, era egoísta decirlo pero fuese preferido informarle de todo esto vía email o teléfono, pero claro, ahora ni tenía eso.

-¿Hay algo más…?

-No tienes línea, ni agua, ni luz…-Elena se incorporó e intentó tirar de la cisterna pero era cierto no había agua, asqueada, no por vomitar sino por todo empezó a patalear como un bebé, sintiendo como todo su mundo se derrumbaba a miles de pedazos- Lo siento, pero debemos irnos, tenemos un viaje en un par de horas, tengo ropa…

-¿Y mi ropa?

-No puedes llevarte nada, Hope quiere...vestirnos.

-Quiere que seamos sus putas…

Stefan agachó la cabeza, esa palabra dolía más cuando salía de la boca de su hermana, era cierto, iban a ser los juguetes de una niña malcriada y de su prometido, que aunque, Stefan tenía muy claro que era buena gente, Elena no, y sabía que ambas cosas eran malas, los dos juntos aún peor, porque solo un viejo verde seguiría todo lo que dijera esa niñata; Elena estaba dispuesta a darle una buena patada en los huevos por haberle consentido todo esto.

Bueno, si es que podía.

¿Cuánto tiempo iban a estar así? ¿Cuándo iba a sentirse Hope a gusto? ¿cuándo se cansara de reírse de ellos? Dios podrían pasar años.

La imagen de Elena de todo esto en perspectiva seguía siendo igual de terrible, a diferencia de su hermano ella no se cambió de ropa, no se puso ninguno de esos trajes, fue con lo puesto, pensaba dejar claro las cosas ante Hope y si con ella no encontraba la forma de librarse iría a hablar con el mismísimo multimillonario.

Y por último con Klaus si era necesario. Siempre quiso viajar a Nueva Orleas, era uno de esos lugares que se ama hasta con la última parte de tu cuerpo, pero en cuanto pisó tierras de NOLA sintió como la sangre le hervía hasta reventar, estaba en un lugar hermoso pero en una situación horrible, ni siquiera miró las indicaciones de Stefan simplemente se dejó llevar con un objetivo en mente. Acabar con todo.

-Stefan -dijo en mitad del taxi, provocando que el chico dejara de comentar las zonas- ¿Cómo se llama su prometido?

Stefan la miró fijamente entre incrédulo y comprensible, no se lo había dicho, en tantas horas que llevaban juntos no había dicho como se llamaba su amigo, el taxista frenó en la Calle Bourbon, Elena lanzó una rápida mirada a ese cartel destartalado, y recordó esa bebida ambarina recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, como esos labios carnosos se deleitaban con el licor y su sabor. Se ruborizó, lo añoraba, añoraba a ese hombre de ojos eléctricos, con mirada penetrante y con una sonrisa deslumbrante, sonrió débilmente nunca le volvió a ver, después de esa noche amaneció sola con una rosa negra y una nota de "Buenos días bebé" nada más, todo pagado e incluso el desayuno pero nada más. Apretó los puños recordando el vacío que sintió los primeros días.

-Salvatore.

Se giró extrañada.

-Se llama Salvatore; Damon Salvatore.

Justo en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta del taxi, ambos salieron con pensamientos totalmente opuestos, Stefan pensaba en lo que iba a pasar a partir de ahora en la gilipollez en que había metido a su hermana, y en la mirada lasciva que les lanzaba Hope desde algún punto de ese edificio de lujo. Elena se mantuvo retraída, sintiendo como esas dos palabras se calaban en lo hondo de su corazón como una puñalada, se chocó con la espalda de su hermano.

-¿Por qué te paras…?

Se asomó por encima de su hombro, sus ojos se cruzaron con unos ojos celestes y una sonrisa espectacular, ahí estaba ella, esa figura menuda entubada en un vestido de prada con esa sonrisa que quitaba el hipo, o en el caso de los Gilbert, te entraban unas ganas increíbles de vomitar pero eso no fue lo que dejó a Elena paralizada en el sitio, fueron los ojos azul eléctrico que la acompañaban, el hombre trajeado con mirada distante que iba a su lado.

Él. El hombre del Bourbon.

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leerme!**_ Espero vuestras opiniones en los comentarios y demás. Se os quiere mucho.


	3. Lectores Bourbons (Nota Informativa)

_**N/A:**_

* * *

**Hola**_** mis lectores bourbons** _(si os voy a llamar así (^o^/) no hay problema ¿verdad? )

Venía a dejar una pequeña nota porque _**llevo sin dar señales en esta historia desde el 18 de Agosto**_, el mes pasado, _no quiero que penséis que voy abandonarla, ¡ni de coña!_ la historia está en marcha pero me he centrado mucho más en darle un final a _Enredados_ que a escribir en _Bourbon_, pero _**os dejaba este paréntesis para deciros que antes de que acabe septiembre tendréis nuevo episodio**_, no sé si será la semana que viene o la siguiente, o la semana antes de que termine el mes, pero tendréis nuevo episodio, ¡tengo un sinfín de ideas en mente! solo necesito ponerme con ese documento.

Pero antes va el final de Enredados.

_**Todos los veranos me propongo terminar una historia y avanzar en otra**_, este verano he avanzado junto a Luna un montón en SCOM, y estoy a punto de terminar Enredados, _**por lo tanto he hecho lo que siempre me propongo**_, pero, ¿qué pasa con Calle Bourbon?

Pues que _nunca he tenido más de dos historias_ por eso me estoy dando prisas con Enredados, en serio lectores, _**tendréis nuevo episodio lo más rápido posible.**_

**Sobre Calle Bourbon.**

**Las advertencias son de más de 18 años**, y seguirá así, tendremos sexo explícito, insultos y violencia, pero tened en claro que va a ser muy similar a _One More Night y a Thirty Days To Love,_ no va a ser más exagerado, simplemente me quiero meter en un mundo un poco más adulto y erótico. Hay que escribir de todo y el Delena da para mucho más.

Sobre el sexo entre hombres y mujeres, es decir, el sexo homosexual no será muy explícito porque tampoco tengo mucha idea pero si habrá en mayor o en menor medida pero tendremos algo de sexo, también nos encontramos con actos violentos, como peleas, robos y de ese tipo.

* * *

GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE LE HAN DADO UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LA HISTORIA, solo os pido paciencia, ni Damon es malo malísimo ni Hope es tan cínica, todo a su tiempo, al igual que tendrías que saber que conmigo ningún personaje es del todo bueno ni ninguno es del todo malo. Solo sed pacientes, ¡es la primera vez que os pido esto! Pero tened paciencia con las actualizaciones.

**Os amo, mis lectores bourbons.**

_**Noelia.**_


	4. Bourbon y Traje (02)

**_¡Siento el retraso! Aquí os dejo con una lectura entretenida._**

* * *

**_Episodio 02:__ Un Monstruo En El Traje del Bourbon._**

.

.

.

El hombre del Bourbon ni siquiera le lanzó una mirada se centró en su tableta como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo, obviando por completo a sus dos nuevos invitados, Elena no podía dejar de mirarle, estaba alucinando, bueno eso y que sentía como la ira crecía con más fuerza en su interior, cada vez que su cabeza procesaba su figura, era él, ¡la misma persona!, ese dios griego…¿¡que mierda hacía ahí!? ¿¡qué pintaba en toda esta historia!?

No quería darle nombre a la situación porque su cabeza ya daba vueltas en círculos con el nombre "Damon Salvatore" en el centro, no había que ser muy listos para saber qué se trataba de él, del prometido de Hope.

Apretando con fuerza los puños sobre su costado, recapacitó todo lo que venía preparando en su viaje a Nueva Orleans, tenía un discurso perfecto para mandar a la mierda a Hope y poder irse de rositas, a ver, había estudiado filología inglesa y europea en una de las universidades más importantes de Estados Unidos, y siempre le habían dicho que tenía un don de gentes perfecto pues hoy lo iba a demostrar, abrió la boca para hablar pero Hope, que la conocía demasiado bien, se le adelantó.

\- Es un placer volver a verte cuñadita… -rió bajito llamando la atención de su prometido- ¿Te puedes creer que nuestro Klaus estuviera con _esta_?

Se quedó boquiabierta, literalmente, ¿esa era su forma de darle la bienvenida a esta locura? respiró hondo varias veces y cuando por fin se encontró capacitada para decir una hartada de improperios sus ojos se cruzaron, por primera vez, con los azules del hombre del bourbon, su mirada era impasible, como si nada pudiera perturbar su tranquilidad, ¿ese hombre sabía el poder que tenía sobre ella?

Oh, claro que lo sabía, Elena, eres tú la que no tiene muy claro qué poder tiene sobre ti. Pero lo que si tenía clarísimo era que ese hombre, en todos sus sentidos, iba a significar su fin, apartó la mirada, para centrarse en Hope, la cual ya avanzaba hacia los apartamentos.

\- La odio -susurró a su hermano, el cual intentó cogerle la mano para calmarla, pero Elena que ni había visto el gesto ni tenía ganas de aguantar más tonterías comenzó a avanzar, pasando por al lado del prometido de Hope, porque eso era, el prometido, el sociópata que se había aliado a su ex cuñada para fastidiar su universo.

Mientras daba grandes zancadas pensó en las siguientes palabras y en los ataques directos de Hope, tenía que pensar con la cabeza no con la ira ni las ideas de venganza, notando como alguien la seguía de cerca supuso que se trataría de su hermano, y cuando este le rozo el hombro con los dedos para llamar su atención lo tuvo claro, se trataba del idiota petulante de su hermanita, con toda la furia acumulada se giró de bruces.

\- ¿¡Es qué no tenemos suficiente ya, imbécil!? -se quedó pálida cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los ojos café de un chico de su edad, era delgada pero se veía fuerte a una distancia, el chaval, entre sorprendido y cansado le sonrió- Oh, mierda, lo siento.

\- No importa, soy Kol Mikaelson, su manager.

"¿Su qué…?" Se acababa de disculpar, ¿no es cierto? Acababa de darse cuenta que no era su hermano y se giró para disculparse incluso se había visto tentada en ofrecerla una disculpa más apropiada pero solo necesitó que ese chico abriera la boca para saber que sus palabras no servían para nada, apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas en su piel magullada, y respiró hondo, no sólo había dicho que era su manager-cosa que no tenía ningún sentido-sino que encima se apellida Mikaelson, ¿¡se estaba el mundo riendo de ella!?

\- ¿Se encuentra bien…? -su pregunta la pilló de sorpresa pero justo en ese momento el señor del bourbon pasó por delante de ambos, lanzando una mirada fría y distante al chaval que empezó a ponerse a nervioso y a pedir disculpas a diestro y siniestro fue en ese momento cuando se percató de las grandes maletas que portaba, ¿a dónde iría con eso?

Vale, si, era bipolar. La castaña dejó que Kol pasara por delante de ella con todos esos bultos mientras ella esperaba a su hermano, que se había quedado un poco más atrás revisando su teléfono móvil. Espera. ¿No había dicho que no se llevaran nada?

Se cruzó de brazos y mantuvo sus ojos puestos en su hermano esperando que el idiota se diera cuenta de la mirada asesina pero estaba tan sumido en su propia mierda que ni se dio cuenta, incluso pasó por delante de ella.

\- ¡Gilipollas! -le gritó, no le importaba ni lo más mínimo estar en mitad de una calle y yendo en camino a su propio entierro, si su único apoyo iba a ser su hermano en esa ciudad de locos lo quería con ella, a su lado, en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué? -se acercó a ella- No podemos llamar la atención los Salvatore son una familia muy reputada en la zona, cualquier cosa fuera de lo común es llamar la atención.

¿En serio? pensó dejándose arrastrar por los brazos de su hermano al interior de edificio, ese idiota del bourbon no quería llamar la atención, ¿y cómo era eso posible? Digo, pensó, teniendo en cuenta que estaban casi secuestrando a una pareja de hermanos para fines sexuales, no es como si eso no fuera llamar la atención, ¿cierto? Por no hablar de las actividades lucrativas del prometido de esa zorra.

Suspiró pero en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con la inmensidad y la elegancia del sitio se quedó petrificada, era como si aún estuviera en su ático de lujo en California, era igual o más hermoso si cabía, asombrada y cabreada admiró cada pequeño detalle, y tal vez el asombro hubiera ganado al cabreo si no hubiera asomado la cabecita esa zorra acompañada esta vez de una chica mucho más joven que la misma Hope.

Quiso matarla allí mismo.

\- Querido -llamó a su prometido, Elena dio un respingo cuando le notó pasar por al lado suyo, ¿había estado detrás de ella? ¿¡desde cuando!?

Mierda, mierda, mierda, Elena. ¡Compórtate! se recrimina a ella misma sino fuera por su cercanía o su mera presencia Hope ya tendría un diente menos o algo así. Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos esperando a que Hope dejara de masonear a su prometido delante de todos, digo yo, teniendo a ese hombre, ¿para qué narices nos quería? Yo con el me sobraba.

Se quedó roja como un tomate cuando se dio cuenta el camino que escogían sus pensamientos, recordando esa sonrisa lasciva, esos ojos vidriosos recorriendo con deseo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. No. No. No.

Pensar en eso no era sano, si Hope lo supiera si que estaría muerta. ¿Y si era eso? ¿Y si esto era parte de un plan más sádico aún? ¿Y si solo habían ido a por Stefan para alcanzarla?

Se acabó eso de ver telenovelas, Elena, tienes que ver la realidad, no meros sueños pervertidos.

\- Bien chicos, Davina será vuestra estilista, ella organizará vuestro vestuario, que debéis y que no debéis llevar, cuando os quiero a mi disposición y el cómo. Seréis mis putas pero el encanto es algo esencial para mis visitas.

La sonrisa de Elena se amplió aún más cuando vio que el señor del Bourbon no estaba dando tumbos por ahí, ahora estaba ella sola junto a Hope, vale, no estaba sola, pero ahora no había un estorbo que pusiera todo su cuerpo en carne viva, sin pensarlo dio varios pasos y aplaudió con elegancia, si, ella tendría que estar ahí tragando basura, pero Hope no se iba a ir de rositas.

\- Seremos un encanto con tus visitas, pero que una cosa te quede claro, nunca me tuvistes lamiéndote el culo, no va a ser esta la primera vez, me tendrás bajo tu mano pero ten cuidado, Hope, muerdo, y duro.

\- Mmm, suena tentador -se acercó con sensualidad, marcando su camino con paso firme, estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, ambas podían sentir el aliento del otro rozando sus labios y todo su rostro- Eres hermosa...y me pone que te pongas de esta forma, pero… -sin pensarlo le clavó las uñas en la mejilla rosada de Elena, la chica ahogó una exclamación al notar el hinchazón y la maldad con que Hope le había hecho daño- Ahora me perteneces, harás y dirás lo que yo quiera, o la gente que depende del dinero de vuestra fortuna se quedará sin nada, ¿¡entendido!?

La morena se llevó una mano a la mejilla, notando pequeños hilillos de sangre corriendo por esta, Stefan no se movió de su sitio, ni siquiera intentó acercarse sabía como era Hope, independientemente de cómo estuviera su hermana, optó por pasar de largo y escuchar atentamente las explicaciones de la hermana de su ex. Elena no se movió de su sitio podía ver perfectamente como su hermano acompañaba a esa zorra que se había atrevido a marcarla de esa forma, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo en dejarlos solos supo que era inevitable, se vio tentada de ir a por ella, de hacerle rodar por las escaleras pero se quedó quieta al notar la presencia de Davina a su lado.

\- Lamento esto -susurró la chica, su acento escocés la pilló desprevenida, le costó bastante entenderla pero su sonrisa valía más que cualquier disculpa- La señorita Hope es una bruta, tome -le entregó un pañuelo para la pequeña herida, Elena lo rechazó no porque estuviera enfadada es que prefería lucir esa herida a darle el placer a Hope de estar impecable, con la ayuda de esa pequeña escocesa se levantó.

Davina, que se trataba no solo de la estilista de Hope era también la prometida de Kol, eso podría significar un problema pero es que Elena no tenía ganas de enfrentarse con nadie más y encima le era imposible odiar a esa muchacha, tenía no se que cosa que te hacía amarla por lo tanto se dejó arrastrar con sus charlas hasta lo que sería su apartamento, y fue ver dicho apartamento y dejar de quedarse callada.

¿¡Esto era una broma de mal gusto o qué!?

Con la boca abierta y con el zumbido de la conversación de Davina de fondo se quedó petrificada al ver el tamaño y especialmente, la decoración del lugar. Era muy similar a su apartamento, pero no al que tenía en California, no, sino al que compartió con Klaus hace más de un año, pero si sigo hablando se darán cuenta que ese no es el único puto problema, en el fondo entre la cocina y el salón se encontraba una barra de bar en lugar de una isla, ese no era el puto problema, sino que esa barra era idéntica a la barra del bar donde conoció al maldito hombre del bourbon.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien…? -era la segunda vez en una hora que le preguntaban eso, se estaba empezando a hartar de verdad, claro que no se encontraba bien, ¡se estaba dejando vender así como así!- Será mejor que te traiga algo para beber…

La dejó quieta ahí, dudó al principio pero al ver que no se caía ni hacía nada contra su vida avanzó hasta la cocina, sacó un vaso y dudó entre sí el agua era una opción o mejor algo más fuerte; lanzó una rápida mirada a la castaña, seguía en la misma posición por lo que optó por una botella de licor.

\- ¿Te apetece algo más fuerte? Ayudará con eso con lo que estás lidiando -le sonrió entregándole una copa con un licor ambarino, pero Elena ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo y mucho menos lo que se estaba llevando a la boca, probó la bebida y la soltó de un golpe seco contra el suelo al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Bourbon.

Miró horrorizada la mancha de bourbon extendiéndose por la alfombra.

\- ¿¡En serio!? -estalló dando vueltas como una loca por todo el apartamento, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y respiró hondo.

Davina preocupada y aterrorizada porque la mancha de la bebida no se fuera se agachó para intentar limpiarla mientras Elena continuaba dando vueltas como una loca, se paró en seco contra las ventanas, mirando el paisaje de Nueva Orleans, era un lugar hermoso pero ahora mismo preferiría estar en cualquier lugar menos allí, se giró mucho más tranquila cuando encontró la figura encorvada de Davina limpiando desesperada la mancha y con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Oh, ¿qué te pasa? -se sentó a su lado olvidando por un momento todos los nervios de ese día, al ver como se ponía las manos rojas por el esfuerzo la ayudó a levantarse.

\- No, no, no, la señorita Hope me matará ama esa alfombra.

\- Que le den -le quitó importancia- Échame la culpa a mi, me puse agresiva, lo comprenderá y sino me lanzo contra ella.

\- ¿De verdad…? -cuestionó ilusionada para después negar con la cabeza- No, no, no está bien.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Me ha quitado mi fortuna, si que esta bien, y necesito relajarme, ¿manchamos algo más juntas?

Preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios en realidad no quería manchar nada de eso, todo en ese apartamento se podía reemplazar en cuestión de minutos, lo que de verdad necesitaba era romperle la nariz que aunque eso se pudiera operar sería mucho más gratificante, Davina, ajena a eso alzó la cabeza para negar efusivamente cuando la voz estridente y aterciopelada del señor del Bourbon las desconcertó completamente.

\- ¿Señoritas? ¿No estarían pensando en una locura, cierto? -ver que se dirigía a ella era como un balde de agua fría, le congeló todo el cuerpo durante unos segundos, hasta que sus ojos azules eléctrico se clavaron en ella, perforando su alma, tragó rudo y le fulminó con la mirada- Señorita Gilbert.

\- ¿Sabe? -se incorporó- Mi primera idea ha sido partirle la cara a Hope, pero es a usted al que quiero destrozar.

\- ¿Esta hermosa cara? ¿¡Está usted loca!? -bromeó, y fue esa broma la que desató su furia porque su cuerpo no dejaba de reclamarle las caricias y las atenciones de ese imbécil, fue eso la que le hizo estallar, caminó con paso firme y alzó la mano para pegarle un puñetazo, pero el señor del Bourbon fue mucho más rápido, tomó su mano y la dobló con fuerza, la chica emitió un gruñido de dolor.

\- Me hace daño… -se quejó mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar o decir una estupidez.

\- Ibas a golpearme, no vuelvas a hacer eso -se acercó, sus narices se rozaban pero la furia que emanaba de los ojos azules del muchacho era mortal.

\- ¿Y si lo hago?

\- Seré yo… -no completó su amenaza porque un carraspeó captó la atención de ambos, Damon se zafó de Elena de un mísero empujón para centrar su mirada en los ojos escrutadores de Hope, la cual, cruzada de brazos miraba con horror la mancha en el suelo al lado de Davina, sin pestañear chasqueó los dedos, Davina empezó a protestar, y Elena iba a intervenir cuando la mano del señor del Bourbon atrapó la suya tirando de ella hasta su espalda, ¿a qué mierda venía eso?

Mientras ella procesaba el porqué de ese movimiento e intentaba zafarse de su agarre-cosa imposible- se olvidó completamente de lo que estaba sucediendo delante de sus propis ojos, ya que el calor que emanaba de ese toque estaba destrozando todas sus neuronas, se maldijo así misma por ser tan débil al lado de ese idiota, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? aún recordaba esa noche de sexo salvaje.

\- Por favor… señorita Hope, por favor…

\- Nada de por favor, hoy vas a entretenernos, ¿verdad amor? -Damon se vio obligado a alejar sus pensamientos para asentir- ¿Ves? Tu y Monique vais a darnos un espectáculo de esclavas, vais a hacer que nos corramos con fuerza.

Fue demasiado. Sin pensarlo, Elena tiró del brazo de Damon que ahora mismo le estaba dando demasiado asco para recordar esos calores anteriores, y se apartó para poder mirar con odio a Hope.

\- ¡Ella no tiene la culpa…!

Damon reaccionó a tiempo, se interpuso entre su prometida y Elena para poder apaciguar esas llamas que estaban a punto de saltar por los aires.

\- Hope, Gilbert quiere decir que fue un malentendido, la copa se resbaló. -tomó el rostro de su prometida y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, Davina que no sabía que hacer o decir permaneció callada dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro.

\- Eres demasiado benevolente -susurró Hope con una sonrisa tonta en los labios- Pero bueno como tenemos juguetitos nuevos…

\- Son "tus" juguetes no míos -le recordó porque el no pensaba acercarse a Stefan de ninguna forma sexual- Recuerda eso.

\- Aguafiestas -bufó- Podrías divertirte…

\- Si no es una orden no. -le cortó seco arrepintiéndose al instante al ver el odio en los ojos azules de su prometida quiso disculparse cuando ella le apartó.- Hope…

Pero la rubia no entró a razones, tomó a Elena de la mano y la arrastró junto a un grupo de personas donde permanecía su hermano, Davina le dio las gracias a Damon y corrió, seguramente, a su apartamento junto a su novio para poder calmarse del todo y Damon como un estúpido tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias.

Era la segunda vez que metía la pata y de nuevo por culpa de una desconocida, Elena Gilbert.

La oscuridad del apartamento fue un buen remedio para los nervios, había sido una tarde intensa donde había estado saltando de tienda en tienda, para, según Davina, estar perfecta para la señora, ella no estaba perfecta todo lo que estuviera relacionado con esa zorra no era estar perfecta pero se había dicho así misma, después del incidente con Davina que iría con pie de plomo, debía ser paciente.

Se dejó caer en la cama, era mucho más grande que la que tenía en su ático, perfectamente podrían dormir varias personas junto a ella, rió cínicamente al darse cuenta del doble sentido de la frase, y pensó que sería una buena forma de conciliar el sueño, riendo.

Registró toda la estancia en busca de una mando para la televisión, había encontrado cinco mandos diferentes pero ninguno tenía el logotipo de una empresa de teles, antes Davina le había dicho que sin el mando no se abriría el armario donde se encontraba la pantalla plana por lo que, como una loca, removió todo el cuarto.

\- Maldita sea… -musitó de mala gana cuando oyó como la puerta se abría, solo Davina y la señora tenían llave le había comentado antes, sonrió, era hora de pelear, se giró de bruces con un par de frases en mente cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los ojos azules del señor del Bourbon- ¿Qué quiere…?

No puedo continuar porque los brazos musculosos de Damon la aprisionaron contra la pared donde se encontraba el televisor, se quejó en voz alta, pero en vez de soltar una burrada se perdió en el azul de sus ojos, que la miraban entre suplicantes y algo más que no pudo descifrar, ¿deseo?

\- Suéltame o grito… -forcejeó pero el chico, contra todo pronóstico soltó una carcajada- ¡De qué te ríes, mamón!

\- Me perteneces, técnicamente puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo. -quiso gritar, patalear, muchas cosas y ninguna buena pero en vez de eso le miró directamente a los ojos, a esa conexión tan mágica que los unió ese día.

\- Fue por eso…

\- ¿Perdona?

\- ¿Qué te hice? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Eso era un juego perverso de Hope? -Damon no entendía nada, sabía que la castaña estaba hablando en serio, y que en cuanto la vio en la entrada quiso morirse allí mismo, su dulce e inocente desconocida era una mentirosa, ni era dulce ni mucho menos inocente.

\- ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Eh?

\- Esa noche en el bar…¿¡todo estaba planeado, gilipollas!? -le golpeó- ¡¿Por qué nosotros!?

Todo le pilló desprevenido, pero mantuvo el agarre lo máximo posible porque veía algo masoquista en estar pegada a ella, en sentir su cuerpo temblando bajo su toque, estaba mal mucho peor que eso, no era sano pero a su alma le sentaba bien.

\- No sé nada de lo que planea mi prometida, ella puede buscarse todos los juegos que quiera, yo simplemente… le hago realidad sus deseos.

\- Tu no estás bien… ¡está mal! ¡Es una niñata caprichosa y egoísta que solo busca el dolor ajeno! ¡Somos sus esclavos! ¿¡Vas a permitir eso…!?

El señor del Bourbon en un acto reflejo le cruzó la cara, el sonido de la bofetada resonó por todo el apartamento pero más ruido hizo sentir como todo en él se rompía ante ese gesto, con horro miró la marca rojiza en la mejilla encendida de Elena y supo en ese momento, que al final, se había convertido en lo que más odiaba, en un monstruo.

* * *

_¡Por fin se reencontraron! Quien lo diría, vaya situación de locos, ¿qué créeis que planea realmente Hope? ¿quiere solo a unos esclavos o es algo más profundo? ¿venganza tal vez...? ¿quién es Damon realmente en esta historia?_

* * *

_Hoy no es mi día, he ido a mi presentación y mi tutor de este año es el peor profesor del universo, no es broma en serio, ni soy una exagerada, es solo que este hombre no entiende el termino "dar clase en condiciones" pero bueno no voy a emparoiarme, son solo tres horas al día con él :( *deprimida* ¿esto afectará a mis ganas de escribir? Pues seguramente porque hoy ya me ha quitado las ganas de todo :/_

_Dejando esto atrás, ¿más gente ha empezado las clases hoy? Espero que os haya ido mejor que a mi :)_

* * *

_Gracias por vuestros reviews, favs y follows, sois un amor, y los que solo leéis, también os amo! jajaja. _

_Espero con ansias vuestras opiniones ya tengo el tercer episodio casi terminado así que en unas semanas o menos tendréis actualización. Sed pacientes._

_Besos_


	5. Bourbon y Errores (03)

**_Episodio 03: Un Error con Sabor a Bourbon, ¿_uno _solo?_**

.

.

.

Damon se quedó estupefacto al darse cuenta de la locura que acababa de cometer, había golpeado a una mujer, en su vida le había levantado la mano a una mujer, y ahora, con ella, con la misma mujer que había roto su promesa era con la misma que rompía su dignidad, pero fue peor ver la reacción en sus ojos café, como de pena le miraba con horror, casi sin darse cuenta se vio golpeado en la mejilla con una fuerza inhumana, se tocó la mejilla dolorida, el quemazón fue en aumento a medida que pasaban los segundos, alucinado miró a la castaña dándose cuenta de su error al segundo, no solo sus ojos destilaban odio, sino también orgullo herido y algo más que el ojiazul no quiso descifrar por miedo, a que esta vez, fuese su orgullo el que cayera en un saco roto.

Damon nunca había golpeado a una mujer pero siempre había devuelto todos los golpes cuando alguien intentaba hacerle algo, hombre o mujer, siempre salía mal parado, ahora miraba a Elena y supo que no sería capaz de dañarla aposta, sus ojos café, su rostro dulce, no era incapaz de hacerle daño, intentó agarrarla al ver sus intenciones de salir huyendo, pero Elena no estaba dispuesta a escucharle más, le empujó con todas las fuerzas que fue posible para poder huir, el ojiazul reaccionó a tiempo e involuntariamente su mente recreó el momento de despedida, cuando él por la mañana vio huir a Elena de su cama en esa época ni siquiera sabía su nombre simplemente que era un ángel caído, hermoso en toda su gloria.

\- ¡Elena! -gritó desde la puerta aún sabiendo que era un riesgo que alguien le encontrara allí no pudo resistirse a mirar por todos lados desesperado, dio un par de pasos cuando sintió una presencia detrás suyo, se giró de golpe dispuesto a matar a la persona que había decidido que era día de molestar a Damon Salvatore.

Stefan Gilbert estaba detrás suyo, su rostro descompuesto y esa mirada perdida le demostraron a Damon que su amigo no estaba para nada bien, cambió sus planos de una forma radical, y con una sonrisa le dio un abrazo. Stefan y Damon se conocieron en una discoteca hará unos meses, el rubio estaba destrozado, borracho y de malhumor algo similar le sucedía a Damon ese día, llevaba unas semanas de un humor de perros y cuando vio allí la figura de Stefan vio a su semejante, quiso golpearlo, pero en vez de puñetazos se dedicaron lágrimas a toneladas, era la primera vez que Damon Salvatore lloraba en público, nadie le reconoció pero aún así fue un milagro desde ese día, eran como hermanos, Damon lo ayudó en todas sus locuras mientras que Stefan siguió todas sus peripecias, ninguno de los cabía de su asombro cuando vieron que tenían algo en común: los Mikaelson.

\- Damon. -la voz de Stefan le hizo retroceder, era extraño que fuera el rubio el que rompiera el abrazo cuando normalmente el ojiazul lo hacía con algún chiste sobre homosexuales- ¿Te encuentras bien?

¿Se encontraba mal? Damon frunció el ceño al pensarlo mejor, ¿por qué iba a encontrarse bien de todos modos? No es como si ese fuese su día, estaba siendo una mierda de día con todas las letras y aún quedaban un par de horas para finalizarlo por lo tanto no, no se encontraba bien pero tampoco tenía porqué saberlo.

\- Sí, perfectamente. ¿Y tu?

\- ¿Me hablas en serio? -bufó- ¿Cómo quieres que me encuentre?

\- Pues no juegues con Hope, que eres un idiota monumental.

\- No me estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad? -Damon se encogió de hombros- Ambos sabemos que nadie juega con Hope, ella se monta sus películas sola.

\- No hables muy alto -sonrió fijándose por primera vez en la ropa que llevaba puesto, una camiseta verde con el logo de Green Arrow en la parte superior, unos jeans oscuros bastante desgastados y unas converse, un atuendo para nada adecuado- ¿De dónde mierda has sacado eso? Dudo que Hope lo haya puesto entre tus cosas.

Stefan se miró un momento.

\- En verdad ella me ha dado esto personalmente, no sé porqué, dime Damon, ¿tu le das lo que necesita en la cama? ¡Espera! -le pidió al ver la mueca que dibujaba- Si tu fueras mi novio no me iría con nadie, vamos a ver, ¿tú te has visto? Te ataría en la cama y te follaría hasta morir…

\- Gracias por la expresión -dijo con asco- Eres mi amigo no me hagas imaginarte como otra cosa.

\- No en serio, ¿tu puedes hacer lo que ella hace? Buscarte otra tía, digo. -Damon le miró impasible unos segundos, dejando en claro su posición, Stefan seguía siendo su amigo si pero debía mantener unas distancias y era hora de dejarlo claro dio un paso al frente, y tomó con fuerza el rostro de Stefan- ¡D-Damon!

\- ¿Te tengo que recordar que soy tu jefe ahora? -lo empotra contra la puerta más cercana, le daba igual quien los viera, tenía que enseñarles a todos que quien mandaba ese lugar era él, y que dejaran de verlo como un igual, el cuerpo de Stefan se tensó al sentir la quemazón en la garganta, no podía respirar, la vista la tenía nublada a causa del sobreesfuerzo y a Damon no parecía importarle ni lo más mínimo.

\- Damon… -susurró con dificultad incapaz de decir nada más con la coherencia suficiente para librarse del agarre, se llevó las manos al cuello para poder aflojar el nudo de Damon pero este en respuesta apretó con más fuerza la mano.

\- ¡Damon!

Todos en el pasillo se giraron asustados al oír la voz de Hope. En ese momento fue cuando el ojiazul decidió recuperar la compostura, soltó a su amigo y miró con frialdad a todos los presentes, odiaba llamar la atención nunca le había gustado las miradas de terror en el rostro de sus convecinos, pero, ¿qué esperaba? Todo el mundo estaba aquí por el capricho de su prometida.

La aludida vestía un traje de chaqueta blanca, su cabello rubio parecía aún más pálido con el tono de la tarde, sus ojos azules acribillaron a Stefan y a su novio por el comportamiento tan insano que habían tenido hace unos segundos o simplemente por molestarla a ella.

\- ¿Puede saberse que estaba pasando, mis niños? -ninguno supo a quién le estaba preguntando pero todos sabían que alguien debía responder.

\- Solo hablábamos. -cortó Damon haciendo aspavientos con las manos para quitarle hierro al asunto- Que todos vuelvan a sus asuntos, aquí el circo ha terminado. Ahora.

Stefan se levantó con torpeza e intentó escabullirse de lo que se veía venir como una pelea de enamorados, pero Hope no se lo permitió contra todo pronóstico ignoró a su prometido y se lanzó encima de él para besarle, no fue un beso sencillo ni mucho menos dulce, fue uno salvaje y pasional, el aludido casi no pudo moverse pues Hope lo aprisiona contra la pared mientras le metía mano.

Damon los observó un segundo y sin inmutarse desapareció por el pasillo. Había gente extraña en el mundo pero Stefan tenía razón en una cosa, pensó Damon, solo Hope podía tener lo que quería, él simplemente se bastaba con sobrevivir otro día sin una locura que le costara la vida.

\- Bien, querido… -ronroneó contra su oído al separarse de él- Vamos a jugar un rato… ya que todos me habéis quitado a mis juguetes.

\- Que sea leve Hope -le cortó, no tenía ganas de escuchar más tonterías de sus labios, bastante asco sentía de sí mismo para tener que concentrarse, no sólo en no vomitar sino también en escucharla, la mujer lo miró unos segundos, una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en sus labios cuando, de imprevisto, le tomó de los huevos, apretando su polla con fuerza contra su mano, Stefan gritó de dolor al sentir las uñas de esa loca clavándose en su piel- Maldita… -se retorció de dolor.

\- Eso por hablar cuando nadie te ha hablado… -apretó aún más provocando que Stefan cayera de rodillas al suelo- Y hoy vas a ser mi perrito… ¿verdad?

Stefan escupió en el suelo, la saliva mezclada con la sangre por haberse mordido la lengua con demasiada fuerza, no dijo nada simplemente se dejó arrastrar por esa sociópata, el Infierno había comenzado pero no le importaba siempre y cuando su hermana no sufriera nada de esto.

Elena se dejó caer contra la pared, había salido del edificio pero ni siquiera sabía a donde ir no conocía la zona por lo que había optado por quedarse tirada al lado del edificio así podría reflexionar toda esa mierda que rondaba por su cabeza desde esa mañana, ¿cómo había podido su vida cambiar tanto en tan pocas horas? se llevó una mano a la cabeza, apartó su cabello y miró el cielo, estaba despejado, Nueva Orleans era hermosa desde esa perspectiva, una estupidez, porque ni siquiera había podido dar dos pasos en la ciudad, pero de todos modos lo sintió así, como algo hermoso.

Desde muy pequeña había admirado a aquellas personas que teniendo los recursos necesarios se pasaban la vida viajando, ella había tenido los recursos pero no el tiempo y cuando pudo acceder a él se quedó sin sus padres, ¿de qué le servía viajar habiendo tantas muertes? No, ella quería usar ese dinero para los demás, por eso las fundaciones, las convenciones todo al nombre de sus padres y ahora no tenía nada de eso, apretó los labios recordando las palabras de todo el mundo sobre sus padres que aún muertos hacían todo por el mundo, si ellos supieran, ahora no había nada, sollozó con fuerza y se mordió los labios necesitaba gritar, romper algo le vendría de lujo.

\- Puedo ayudarte con eso, con la ansiedad digo -la castaña se sobresaltó al oír esa voz, con los ojos como platos se giró para encontrarse de cara con el señor del Bourbon, que mierda debería dejar de nombrarlo así, con Damon Salvatore- Lamento eso.

"¿El qué lamentaba?" pero no lo preguntó en voz alta simplemente se lo gritó así misma en la cabeza, en su interior como una forma de declarar su pánico y sus ganas de romper algo, le ignoró durante unos minutos pero su sola presencia le ponía nerviosa, se mordió el labio herido y sintió una punzada de ardor.

Mierda.

Solo esperaba que ese imbécil no se hubiera dado cuenta, de reojo comprobó que aún seguía ahí, a su lado, estaba un poco apartado mirando a la nada pero seguía ahí, Elena no tenía muy claro si lo hacía porque sabía que le molestaba y le agradaba a partes iguales o porque realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Entredientes maldijo en voz baja su estupidez infantil por hacer y decir lo que iba a hacer y decir en ese momento. Si, era idiota.

\- ¿Cuando nos conocimos en el bar, fue eso conocernos? -no era una pregunta inteligente se dijo así misma tras escucharse- Bueno, quiero decir… tu me entiendes.

\- ¿Me estas preguntando… ? -respiró hondo, no quería perder el poco autocontrol que su cuerpo aún poseía- ¿Que si todo esto era planeado? ¿Por quién me tomas?

\- No lo sé, no sé nada de ti, ¿no era eso el trato? ¿sexo salvaje y adiós y muy buenas, si te visto no me acuerdo?

\- Eso último no lo estás cumpliendo.

\- Ni tu tampoco.

Los dos se aguantaron la mirada unos segundos más, Elena fue la primera en rendirse, el tío era condenadamente guapo y sexy era demasiado para ella y menos ahora que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo o de abajo o… apartó esos pensamientos de un plumazo, realmente necesitaba una buena hostia.

\- ¿Por qué nosotros? Quiero decir, sé que mi hermano la ha cagado, pero, ¿tanto dinero habéis perdido?

Damon cruzó su mirada con la de la chica, ¿de qué dinero estaba hablando? Stefan era un buen apostador, sabía que dinero usar y en qué cantidad, no estaba entendiendo a que venía esa pregunta. Elena lo miró a los ojos, a esos ojos azules que hacían que su mundo se rompiese en mil pedazos pero había algo en ellos que le asustaba, algo que no vio esa noche, ahora es como si su vida fuera una mierda, algo oscuro cubría su mirada apasible.

\- ¿De qué dinero hablas?

\- De la deuda.

Stefan tendía a endeudarse, y Damon siempre le sacaba de la mierda, la última deuda le salió bastante cara, casi le costaba la vida pero no le importaba, es decir, se arriesgaba todos los días con los caprichos de Hope, ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo con los riesgos de su amigo? No entendía nada, ¿era eso lo que le había puesto de excusa Hope?

\- Damon.

\- Un momento. -sacó su teléfono móvil- Stefan no me debe nada, ni tu tampoco, todo esto, es idea de Hope, lo siento.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que si ella te pide que le robes a uno de tus amigos solo por capricho, accedes?

Era mucho más complicado, abrió la boca dispuesto a defenderse a decir que ni de lejos hacia eso por gusto pero entonces se dio cuenta que estaba hablando con una completa desconocida y que si lo pensaba mejor estaba charlando con la mujer que le había condenado para siempre, demasiado complejo para explicarlo, si ella creía que él era el malo de la película que así fuera, con una sonrisa torcida se largó de allí a paso ligero.

Ni de coña, pensó la castaña que se armó de valor y comenzó a correr para alcanzarlo, aunque el ojiazul no estuviera andando muy deprisa una zancada suya era como veinte para ella.

\- ¡Espera maldita sea! -y se paró, literalmente se paró, y eso le sorprendió muchísimo porque al estar corriendo no pudo frenarse a tiempo y tropezó con el musculoso cuero de Damon, el chico la tomó de la mano para que no se cayera y la pegó a su cuerpo.

Ambos se quedaron ahí, mirándose fijamente, buscando en los ojos del otro algo para poder librarse de esa tensión que se formaba a su alrededor, Damon la observó detenidamente, sus ojos café eran hermosos, expresivos solo con mirarlos podía ver en el alma de esa muchacha o por lo menos eso fue lo que pensó esa noche en California, una sola mirada para poder adentrarse en su alma pero ahora que la miraba, no veía su alma, veía la suya propia reflejada en esos ojos castaño, eso fue un golpe duro, quiso besarla por ella, se moría por hacerlo, sin previo aviso desvió su mirada a esos carnosos y perfectos labios y ese deseo por besarla se convirtió en un hecho.

Se acercó despacio, esperando una negativa realista pero no hubo nada, la chica tragó saliva al notar que su cercanía se estaba volviendo peligrosa, que se derretía con el cuerpo del señor del Bourbon tan pegado al suyo, como una descarga eléctrica, una energía desconocida cruzó todo su cuerpo, y sin pensarlo fue ella quien rompió las distancias y besó con fuerza esos labios que gritaban sexo desde la otra punta, estaba mal, ambos lo sabían pero en cuanto sus labios hicieron contacto todo el mundo y todos los problemas se esfumaron, solo eran ellos dos, esos desconocidos del bar dejándose llevar por las miles de emociones y sentimientos, con pasión se devoraron durante unos segundos eternos donde sus lenguas luchaban por tomar el control del beso, Damon gimió contra sus labios cuando sintió las uñas de Elena clavarse en su nuca, rodeó con un brazo su pequeña cintura sintiendo que el beso era demasiado poco para él.

Pero entonces la realidad los golpeó, el sonido de un teléfono rompió la magia e hizo aparecer la pura realidad, asqueada se limpió la boca y salió corriendo sin ser capaz de lanzarle una mirada de reproche o una pulla y eso fue aún peor, es decir, a ella nunca le costaba mandar a la mierda a alguien, bueno mentira, este era la excepción ya le fue duro cuando lo conoció ahora era aún peor, sin pensarlo salió de allí lo más rápido posible pensando que de esa forma olvidaría ese beso. Damon, ajeno a todo debate de la castaña se tocó los labios unos segundos, notando como el calor de Elena permanecía en ella, maldijo entre dientes al oír de nuevo su teléfono, miró la pantalla dándose cuenta que no solo iba a ser más difícil continuar con esa farsa, es que nunca más podría fingir de nuevo.

* * *

¡Hola mis lectoras bourbons! Hace más de diez días que no subo de esta historia, tenía el episodio guardado pero estaba esperando a avanzar un poco más el siguiente, ¡mil disculpas! Iba a subirlo esta mañana pero tuve que irme corriendo a la escuela, tenía una prueba muy importante a primera hora de la mañana, ya veis, no llevo ni diez días en la escuela ¬¬' pero bueno es lo que tiene cursar el último curso del instituto y estar preparándome para selectividad, todo un marrón pero lo que estudio me gusta así que, no todo es tan malo...

Voy a dejar de molestaros. Sé que tendréis muchas cosas que decirme de este episodio, aún no hemos avanzado mucho con la trama pero todo tiene su explicación. Tiempo al tiempo.

¿Qué creéis que pasará en el siguiente episodio? ¿Una reconciliación Delena? ¿Dex? ¿trío... ¬¬? xD, quien sabe, el lemmon reina aquí pero poco a poco, en un momento pensé que esta historia sería breve ahora no lo tengo tan claro, como he dicho, tiempo al tiempo.

* * *

_¡Gracias por vuestros reviews, follows y favs! Os amo mis lectores bourbons, me alegra ver que llevamos casi cuarenta comentarios. Os quiero muchísimo._

* * *

_Noelia._


	6. Bourbon y Problemas (04)

_**¡Siento la tardanza!**_

* * *

**Episodio 04: Solo _ella_ es capaz de bañar los problemas con más… Bourbon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elena corrió por todo el pasillo central del edificio, sintiéndose con cada paso un poco más estúpida, ¿cómo había caído tan bajo? se recriminó, ¿cómo me había dejado llevar de una forma tan insana? Dios esto no era bueno para nadie, ¿cierto? digo ¿besar al prometido de Hope no estaba estipulado en ningún lado, no? ¿Me mataría? Bueno, eso no sería tan malo, sonrió en broma parándose en seco en una planta, recordando que no tenía ni idea de como estaba distribuido ese edificio, suspiró resignada, y se dejó caer en el suelo, todo lo que fuese fastidiar a Hope era bienvenido, la chica no se negaba ese propósito pero es que su problema no venía ahí, venía con que no había besado a una persona cualquiera sino a Damon Salvatore, al señor del Bourbon. Bufó resignada, esto no tendría importancia sino fuese porque en su cabeza una vocecita le gritaba que todo esto era obra de la sociópata de su ex cuñada, vale no estaba segura de ello, pero viendo lo loca que estaba todo era posible, ¿y si todo esto estaba planeado desde el principio? ¿y si Damon y Hope buscaban destrozarla emocionalmente? ¿¡y si incluso su hermano estaba metido en esta locura!?

No quería ser una desconfiada, no era parte de ella ser así pero desde que entró en su apartamento y vio a su hermano con su novio la vida actúo de una forma macabra con ella, dejó de confiar en sus seres queridos, porque su hermano, desde la muerte de sus padres siempre había sido su confidente, su aliado, su compañero y desde ese día sintió que la vida se había reído en su cara.

No confiaba en nadie y por una extraña, y patética razón le había dado por confiar en un completo desconocido. Damon Salvatore, que era ni más ni menos que el prometido de una zorra que siempre buscó la forma de deshacerse de ella.

Llegó a su cuarto, no supo como lo hizo, pero sumergida en sus recuerdos se recostó en su cama, se negaba a llorar, a soltar una sola lágrima, nunca había llorado por cosas como esta, la vida te daba patadas solo había que aprender a recibirlas pero desde esa mañana sentía que era incapaz de aguantar mucho tiempo, por lo que, acurrucada en la cama cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas cayesen por sus mejillas.

Stefan salió de la habitación de Hope como si fuese un zombie, tragó el líquido amargo con fuerza, necesitaba sentirse limpio y el alcohol era un modo mucho más factible que una ducha, sonrió con amargura y con paso torpe caminó por el pasillo sin ningún rumbo, era sorprendente lo que esa mujer podía conseguir moviendo unos hilos, no le importaba ser el muñeco sexual de una loca pero le jodía en sobremanera que su hermana y su amigo tuviesen que pasar por lo mismo, cuando Hope le comentó sus nuevas locuras, Stefan supo que esta vez si le iba a afectar, y joder si le ha afectado, se secó las lágrimas con el puño y vacío la botella en su garganta.

Su teléfono sonó en la parte trasera de su pantalón, lo sacó como pudo y una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro al ver quien estaba llamando a estas horas.

No quiso cogerlo pero, ¿qué iba a hacer sino? ¿dejar que sonara toda la noche, o todo el día? Tenía la mirada borrosa, a causa del alcohol que había ingestado y las lágrimas que corrían sin control por su rostro, sorbió con fuerza y descolgó, sabiendo que en unos segundos se arrepentiría de tal hazaña.

No habló.

No se escuchó nada.

No era la primera vez que pasaba. Llamaba, descolgaba y solo se oía su respiración, no eran esas típicas llamadas de desesperación, ni de broma ni nada por ese estilo, eran las llamadas de alguien que no se atrevía que decir o que esperaba escuchar la voz del receptor, Stefan se sintió la peor mierda del mundo pero cuando abrió los ojos divisó una luz al fondo del pasillo y supo quien le necesitaba más.

Colgó.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras a excepción de la lámpara de la entrada, se le había olvidado apagarla, esa sería su excusa si alguien venía a preguntar, se negaba a declarar que le tenía pánico a la oscuridad; se incorporó de golpe al oír un tremendo porrazo en el pasillo, su instinto le pedía a gritos que permaneciera en esa maldita cama antes de tener un accidente de verdad, pero como eso era casi imposible para ella, salir corriendo en dirección a la puerta para ver qué narices había pasado en el exterior no era tan mala idea.

Abrió la puerta despacio, buscó con la mirada al causante de tanto ruido y supo, en ese mismo instante, que tendría que haber escuchado a su instinto y haber ignorado tanto alboroto, se hubiese librado de un mini infarto.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, preocupada al darse cuenta de quien estaba tirando en el suelo con una cogorza de tres pares de caballos, su hermano vestido o semi vestido con una camiseta raída y unos pantalones repletos de un líquido oloroso estaba sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

Alcohol. Mucho alcohol.

¿Por qué se habría emborrachado? Se armó de valor y le tomó de los brazos olía a algo más que alcohol, se percató Elena, era algo mucho más fuerte, como perfume, lo arrastró con todas las fuerzas que pudo al interior de su cuarto, ¿por qué le importaba? A ver, él la había traicionado y encima la había vendido a la peor zorra del universo, ¿por qué se preocupaba por su salud?

Por los lazos de sangre, en cuanto entró al cuarto cerró la puerta, no tenía la capacidad corporal para arrastrarlo hasta una cama o un sofá y tampoco es que se mereciera dormir en cómodo, se arrodilló y le abrió la boca, un olor a alcohol le inundó, no, no había sido una buena idea, hizo aspavientos con las manos para desprenderse de ese mal olor, su hermano murmuró algo inaudible.

\- ¿Qué dices? -se acercó un poco al ver que su hermano estaba todavía consciente pero no le respondió siguió mirando fijamente un punto en la pared- Oh mierda, Stef… -le acarició con ternura el cabello castaño, olía fatal si, tenía un aspecto terrible, si, le había hecho muchas putadas, también, pero era su hermano y una vez se prometieron que se protegerían mutuamente y ahora más que nunca debían cumplir esa promesa, se dejó caer junto a él y lo abrazó por la espalda- Te quiero.

La hora de levantarse llegó antes de lo previsto, el sonido de unas persianas y de una música estrepitosamente molesta fue el colmo de la cuestión, tanto Elena como Stefan se removieron en el suelo al sentir algo frío recorrer su espalda, Stefan con el mal sabor de boca de la noche anterior y con un dolor de cabeza de tres pares de narices tardó más en darse cuenta de donde estaba y que estaba pasando, Elena no, en cero coma se percató de que era Davina la que los había levantado, que estaban en el apartamento de Hope y que toda esa mierda de anoche era más que real, con una ira indescriptible y sin tener muchas ganas de hacerlo pagar contra Davina se levantó dispuesta a saber que mierda iba a pasar al día de hoy.

\- Buen día -la sonrisa de Davina era increíblemente verdadera, no sabía si eso le cabreaba más que ver que eran las seis de la mañana, apretó los puños y la ignoró lo máximo posible para dirigirse a la ducha- ¡No, no, no!

\- No ¿qué? -se enfadó aún más- ¿No puedo ducharme, es eso lo que ibas a decirme?

\- No es que no puedas, es que antes… -no terminó la frase porque Stefan en un intento de levantarse tropezó con una fila de CDs, que ni siquiera Elena sabía que estaban ahí, tirándolos al suelo- ¡Oh no!

Davina era una chica intranquila, no había que ser muy listos para saber que para ella, este "trabajo" era muy importante, ya se vio el día anterior lo mal que se puso por una mancha en el suelo, negó con la cabeza y fue a ayudarla a recoger todo el estropicio.

\- Cálmate por favor… -le suplicó una agotada Elena- Ponerse así por esto es una tontería -siguió quejándose pero paró al ver que la chica estaba llorando, ignorando las ganas tremendas de romper ella algo personalmente, soltó los discos para abrazar a esa pequeña chiquilla, que seguramente, no tendría la culpa de nada de esto.- Shh, tranquila -susurró acariciando su espalda con ternura, la chica gimoteó contra su pecho, sintiendo como todos sus problemas se desvanecían con cada lágrima o queja.

Stefan, que estaba perdido entre el sueño y la realidad, se apoyó contra la pared y las observó en silencio, en si no las estaba mirando a ellas, miraba mucho más allá, buscó su teléfono a tientas, y comprobó que tenía varias llamadas perdidas, y entre ellas estaba la _suya. _Una nota de audio captó su atención, frunció el ceño, recordando que él personalmente le había bloqueado días atrás, ¿tenía otro número?

Se arrastró fuera de la habitación y en mitad del pasillo se puso el teléfono en la oreja rezando porque esto no le afectase ni lo más mínimo.

"_**Stefan, creo… creo que deberíamos, no sé… ¿hablar? aunque sea por whatsapp, creo que ambos… necesitamos…"**_

Era demasiado, su cabeza no dejaba de darles vueltas a la misma historia, oír su voz, sus súplicas era superior a cualquier cosa que hubiese sentido en la vida, tragó saliva con fuerza y reprimiendo las ganas de llorar o de lanzar algo por los aires se mordió el labio.

\- ¿Te torturas a la seis de la mañana, Stef? -el aludido pegó un bote y apartó el dedo de la nota, era la tercera vez que la escuchaba y se había quedado ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, asustado miró hacia la puerta del departamento de Elena, no parecía que hubiese movimiento cerca- Siempre me pregunté porqué le dejaste.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tu me lo vas a decir? No eres el más indicado -se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo.- ¿Me ayudas?

\- ¿_Tu_… duermes así normalmente? -la voz se le quebró al final de la pregunta, Stefan alzó una ceja curioso para después soltar una carcajada vacía, sin sentimiento.

\- Damon no es esa la pregunta que formulan tus ojos -sonrió levantándose con torpeza.- _Tu_ prometida no me destrozó tanto… se conformó con meterme cosas por detrás y torturarme psicológicamente.

El rostro de Damon, ese rostro tan inmaculado y sin emoción alguna, se descompuso, Stefan observó cada detalle, como si hubiese buscado aposta esa reacción, tras soltar una carcajada le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

\- Amigo, _era _coña. -rió bajito- Te crees cualquier cosa.

\- No tiene gracia, Stef -le cortó frío, zafándose de su agarre- No tiene ni una puta gracia, escúchame bien, si alguna vez se propasa contigo o con…

Se calló. Es como si hubiese sentido algo helado recorrer su espalda, se le secó la garganta y las palabras quedaron ahí, prendidas en el aire.

En ese momento la figura delgada de su prometida se posó en su campo visual, la sonrisa que lucía era perfecta, pero para Damon, hacía mucho tiempo que esa sonrisa había dejado de afectarle lo más mínimo.

\- Buen día, querido. Continúa, por mi te cortes -le quitó importancia con un movimiento de muñeca- A fin de cuentas si tuvieras que elegir, me elegirías a mi, como siempre.

\- Pues para mi no son buenos, Hope -sonrió cortante Stefan- Dime, que locura se te ha ocurrido esta vez.

\- Tu amigo es un idiota, cariño -rodó los ojos, fue en ese momento cuando Davina y Elena entraron en escena, Davina seguía con el rostro desencajado pero tenía mejor color en las mejillas, pensó Stefan.

Damon miró de reojo a Elena, la chica vestía igual que la noche anterior y no supo como eso le afectaba hasta que los ojos café se posaron en los suyos, fue solo un momento pero suficiente para que ambos se sintieran incómodos. Damon temía mirar a su prometida, como si la chica pudiese darse cuenta de sus pensamientos solo con mirarle, carraspeó y se arregló la corbata como si fuese la cosa más relevante del mundo.

\- Temo que se me ha hecho bastante tarde, querida -le sonrió- Debo ocuparme de unos asuntos, si me disculpan…

Damon pasó de largo, sin rozar a su prometida, evitando el más mínimo contacto, estaba a punto de conseguirlo, de salir indemne de esa historia cuando escuchó su voz a su espalda. Se quedó estático esperando un movimiento.

\- Dime -se giró con calma, aunque en esos instantes estuviese asustado fue imposible evitar mirar a la castaña que estaba al lado de su asistenta, Elena estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, no apartó la mirada, ninguno de los dos lo hizo, ajena a todo esto, Hope se acercó insinuante.

\- No te retrases, odio cuando sucede tal cosa… -posó sus manos en su pecho, pegando su cuerpo al suyo lo máximo posible- Te amo con locura.

\- Estás malditamente loca.

\- Lo sé. -le rozó los labios con los suyos en un movimiento dulce- Esta noche tenemos una fiesta muy importante, no te retrases.

\- Por supuesto, ¿cena con amigos de la familia? -preguntó curioso, y en un acto reflejo fue a sacar su móvil para poder mantener una distancia prudente, no es que se sintiese incómodo con la presencia de Hope es que no se veía con las fuerzas suficientes para mantener la farsa ni un segundo más, necesitaba salir huyendo de allí cuanto antes.

\- No, amigos, _mis_ amigos. Hacía tiempo que no quedaba con ellos, tu no te preocupes con que estés aquí para las ocho estará todo genial. Disfruta.

\- Perfecto entonces -sonrió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- Y no juegues con mi amigo.

\- Es mi juguete, Damon.

\- Y mi amigo.

\- ¿No decías que tenías prisas?

\- Hasta la noche, querida. -cortó seco- Y no te enfades, o te saldrán arrugas, y no queremos eso, ¿verdad?

\- No vamos a discutir de esto aquí Damon -le empujó levemente.

Damon apretó los puños, estaba a punto de soltarle una fresca cuando recordó donde se encontraba y con quien, a la primera persona que su mente conjuró fue Stefan, le miró con una calma fingida, sabía que su amigo sería el primero en darse cuenta de que algo iba mal, por eso no lo quería en su casa, por eso no lo quería cerca porque eso significaba que su perfecta imagen en cualquier momento se rompería a pedazos.

Sin ánimo de nada más se dio la vuelta y con paso ligero desapareció por las escaleras sintiendo la mirada unos ojos café en su espalda.

Todo esto no pasó desapercibido para Elena, que a diferencia de los demás no le había quitado ojo a Damon, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? le era imposible no estar pendiente de él cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación, se prometió así misma, que aunque no se fiase de ese par de dementes buscaría la forma de poner a Damon Salvatore contra Hope aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

La no discusión terminó ahí. Damon tuvo que irse a una especie de reunión mientras que Hope, acompañada de Davina les mostró a sus "invitados" todo lo que tendrían que hacer esa mañana. Tenían una visita de unos amigos muy importantes y necesitaban un servicio acorde a sus necesidades e intimidades, Elena no quiso escucharla mucho, solo captó lo suficiente para saber que esa tarde serían el servicio de un par de pijos creídos, es decir, tendría que aguantar ser menospreciada por su antigua cuñada.

Quiso vomitar cuando Davina les sugirió que fuesen a comprobar el vestuario de esa noche, sabía que no podría vestir como ellos quisieran, incluso había asimilado llevar ropa de mucama si era necesario pero ni de lejos iba a ponerse _esa_ ropa.

Era ropa de mucama, si, si eso era ropa para el servicio ella era la reina de Inglaterra de incógnito, agarró la prenda con dos dedos para poder asimilar mejor que eso iba a ser su ropa. Era ropa, como diría su hermano, de alta cuna.

Ropa de lujo, sin lugar a dudas esa ropa costaba mucho más que cualquier traje que ella hubiese tenido jamás, solo por el tacto estaba segura de que costaba sus cientos de dólares.

Tomó la camiseta, era varias tallas más pequeña de la suya, frunció el ceño al comprobar que pasaba lo mismo con las medias y la falda entubada, o se habían equivocado de número o Hope pretendía que tanto su hermano como ella fuesen enseñando carne por todos lados. Lo bueno de todo es que el color era negro, todo oscuro, una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en sus labios al recordar al señor del Bourbon, por lo menos esto le recordaba al chico del bar, a esa espléndida sonrisa, a un muchacho feliz porque ahora que miraba a Damon Salvatore no veía ni de lejos al chaval que se acostó con ella sin compromiso.

Fue un acto reflejo.

Pero se imaginó su cuerpo desnudo siendo protegido por los brazos musculosos de Damon, o adorado por sus labios.

\- Y ahora que os habéis familiarizado con el material, comenzaremos con las reglas básicas -comenzó Hope, la castaña se sobresaltó al escucharla, ni siquiera sabía cuando había entrado a la sala. Elena soltó la ropa de mala gana, aún sentada en el suelo, se centró en las advertencias de su ex cuñada, no le hacía gracia estar escuchando tonterías de protocolo y demás cuando ella misma había sido criada en ese entorno, pero no le quedó mas remedio que prestarle atención, nunca hacia caso a nadie, más de una vez había tenido problemas con sus padres por ello, cada vez que ellos intentaban decirle que hiciese o no hiciese una cosa necesitaban más de un intento, y ahora, simplemente tenía que prestar atención a una loca desquiciada si quería recuperar su vida y que la gente que dependía de su herencia siguiera recibiendo sus cuotas sin ningún problema.

Hope continúo con su discurso, pero Elena, casi sin darse cuenta se había perdido en sus recuerdos porque verla ahí le recordó cuando ella conoció a Hope por primera vez, fue hace dos años, antes de mudarse a California con Klaus, y aunque su cabeza se negaba a recordar fue imposible no ver la similitud.

_\- Estoy nerviosa Nik -se atrevió por fin a reconocer sus nervios, el rubio le sonrió con ternura y pasó su brazo alrededor de su cuello._

_\- Amor, no muerden, te lo prometo._

_\- No es eso -rió bajito- Es que temo… hacer alguna tontería, no sé, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, como amigos y ahora…_

_\- Y ahora nos hemos dado cuenta que nos amamos con locura, ¿dónde está el problema? -la chica le miró a los ojos, a esas dos piedras de color, pudo ver todo el amor que le procesaba y en ese momento es cuando todo el miedo y la preocupación desaparecían de un plumazo._

_\- Que es demasiado bonito… y si…_

_\- ¡Shh! -le puso un dedo en los labios- Nada de "peros" o de "y si…" -sonrió.- Tu y yo, es lo único que importa. Te amo._

\- Mientras tu, Stefan, sirves la bebida, Elena querida tu te encargaras de las cosas de mis invitados y de poner los postres.

\- ¿Postres? -se extrañó, al no haber estado escuchando toda la conversación le sonó bastante extraño. Hope la fulminó con la mirada, casi pudo captar la ira creciendo en su interior, algo helado recorrió la columna vertebral de Elena al pensar que podría haber metido la pata, quiso, solo por un segundo, remediar lo imposible pero enseguida se dio cuenta que se había prometido a sí misma hacerle la vida imposible a Hope, por lo que sonrió con superioridad esperando el primer movimiento de esa loca.

\- Claro, como cuando nos conocimos, Elena. El postre es una promesa sexual o…

"De guerra"

Esto fue inevitable, ver en ella las ganas que tenía de enfrentarla era lógico, ambas se habían odiado desde el momento en que se conocieron pero ahora, una parte de Elena se dio cuenta que Hope no buscaba jugar o divertirse, no buscaba venganza, buscaba poder dejar en ridículo a Elena, cualquier excusa era buena.

En ese momento recordó una noche de celebración, cuando Hope le exigió que la acompañara en una fiesta y ella se negó completamente, alegando que no era su obligación acompañarla, que no tenía porque pasar por una noche incómoda sin ganar nadie a cambio, lo recordaba con detalle, miró a Hope a los ojos, y pudo ver en ellos ira y venganza, tragó duro.

Esto era peor de lo que pensaba.

\- Por supuesto, me encargaré de los postres -no quiso pelear con ella, estaba buscando exactamente eso, que ella metiera la pata y que pudiese castigarla de alguna forma, tomó la ropa para poder probarla- Sino te importa…

\- Ve, con calma.

Salió del cuarto, cuando sabía que nadie más podría verla comenzó a correr hasta alcanzar su cuarto, tiró al suelo la ropa y comenzó a patalear como una niña chica, en verdad tenía unas ganas tremendas de romper algo, y si ese algo tenía el rostro de Hope mucho mejor, pero como sabía que eso era casi imposible se lanzó sobre la cama y empezó a golpear y romper almohadas hasta que se dio cuenta que si que podía romper algo con la cara de Hope, una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en su rostro.

En cuanto estuvo dentro del ático que se supone que ocupaban Damon y Hope se sintió de otra forma diferente, como si estuviese en sus manos el poder de controlar el mundo, fue una sensación extraña pero llena de gloria que le dio las fuerzas de avanzar al interior de lo que ella consideraría la cueva del lobo.

No era para nada una cueva. Ni de lejos lo parecía. Era un apartamento tan grande como el suyo en California, un loft con todos los lujos y los detalles, lo que más le llamó la atención fue que hubiese dos camas de matrimonio pero en vez de pensar lo que cualquiera en su sano juicio pensaría su mente le jugó una mala pasada. Con una mueca de asco se acercó a uno de los armarios, lo registró sin mucho ánimo hasta que localizó un vestido de alta costura, pasó su mano con delicadeza por la tela y una sonrisa perversa apareció en sus labios.

Si, podría hacer daño físico a Hope con _eso._

Sin pensarlo, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta el grado de su error comenzó a sacar todo lo que había en el armario, en unos segundos el suelo estaba repleto de un sinfín de telas desperdigadas, con orgullo miró a su alrededor y sin pensarlo fue a buscar unas tijeras o algo que hiciese daño.

No encontró unas tijeras, pero si un mechero, lo acarició y dudando por un segundo lo que estaba a punto de hacer su mente conjuró la imagen destrozada de su hermano y fue como un detonante, en un segundo una de las telas ardía en sus manos y en otro segundo esa misma tela caía sobre las demás.

En dos segundos se sintió la mujer más poderosa del mundo y en tres se dio cuenta de su error, cuando el fuego traspasó las telas y alcanzó la tela de su pantalón, asustada y nerviosa se tropezó en un intento penoso de levantarse cayendo directamente a la cama, el fuego se propagó por las sábanas y el rostro de Elena se descompuso por completo.

\- ¿E-Elena…? -sus ojos viajaron directamente hasta posarse en la figura que estaba parada en la puerta.

Todo empeoraba.

* * *

¡Hola! De verdad que siento muchísimo la tardanza pero entre la escuela, el epílogo de Enredados y demás cosas casi no he tenido tiempo ni ganas de ponerme a escribir. Pero ahora he vuelto mis lectores bourbons, y con un episodio lleno de cositas, se podría decir que es un episodio introductorio, ¿a qué? Pues eso os toca a vosotros averiguarlo, ¿qué queréis que pasa en el siguiente? ¿quién creéis que ha descubierto a Elena haciendo el tonto? ¿qué creéis que pasará en "la fiesta" de Hope? ¿por qué tanto odio por parte de ella? ¿qué hay entre Damon y Hope realmente? y lo más importante, ¿y el delena?

Gracias por todo. Amo vuestros reviews. Podría decir, de forma generalizada, que siempre me sacáis una sonrisa con cada palabra vuestra, en serio, son los mejores, ustedes y todos los que me leen, os amo.

¡Besos!

Ah, sentíos libres para comentar, preguntar, criticar y demás. Y para los que busquéis escenas Hot, sed pacientes.


	7. Bourbon y Pasión (05)

_Y de nuevo siento la tardanza. Espero que este episodio valga la pena._

* * *

**Episodio 05: Momentos de Pasión y Debilidad bajo el aroma del _Bourbon_…****y de los recuerdos.**

Elena estaba paralizada, en toda su vida pensó que haría una locura de tales dimensiones pero en vez de salir corriendo, pedir disculpas o simplemente hacer algo para solucionar su error monumental se mantuvo ahí, por su orgullo, había cometido un error si, le iba a costar muy caro también pero como se llamaba Elena Gilbert no pensaba permitir que nada ni nadie le dijese algo, ni siquiera él.

Porque si, de todas las personas que había en ese edificio tenía que ser él el que descubriese su nueva estupidez, pero claro, teniendo en cuenta que estaba en su habitación era natural que la hubiese pillado en ese lugar.

\- Estás mal -susurró derrotado, corriendo a su lado intentó tomar a Elena de la mano para sacarla de ahí, pero sintiendo que su orgullo iba a ser herido por esto, Elena se zafó de su agarre y tropezó con las sábanas cayendo en mitad de la cama, con el chico justo encima suya, ahora podía sentir su cercanía, y el calor que su cuerpo propaga casi, casi pudo olvidar donde estaba y porqué.- ¡Elena!

Tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas, abrazándola con sus fuertes y musculosos brazos, para después comprobar si estaba perfectamente, pero fue eso su mayor error, sus ojos color café brillaban con luz propia reflejando un mar de emociones, no supo con que Elena se estaba enfrentando, si con la dulce chica que conoció en el bar una noche, o con la chica que salió huyendo con lágrimas en los ojos y con la pirómana que acababa de quemar su cama.

\- ¿Vas a soltarme o tengo que gritar? -entrecerró los ojos, armándose de valor le empujó con fuerza. El chico estuvo a punto de soltar una de sus ironías cuando recordó que era su cama la que se estaba quemando.

Tras quitar las sábanas, lo amontonó todo en una pila junto a la ropa y empezó a pisar con fuerza el montoncito, Elena que se sentía culpable salió al pasillo para tomar el extintor y así apagar el fuego, pero claro, no pensaba permitir que las cosas saliesen de esa forma, sin avisar al chico, conectó el extintor y una espuma blanca cubrió todo el fuego, incluyendo aquí al hombre del bourbon, en cuanto el chico comenzó a gritar, Elena soltó una carcajada, amaba hacer esto, amaba dejar en ridículo a la gente que estaba destrozando su vida, y ver esa imagen tan cómica era lo mejor.

Damon. Damon cubierto de espuma blanca era hasta… sexy.

\- ¡Te hace gracia! ¿Verdad? -rió él como un sádico, olvidando el motivo que en un principio le trajo a su cuarto, sin pensarlo se lanzó contra la chica y la tomó en brazos lanzándola después al montón de ropa y espuma- ¿A qué ahora no te ríes?

Tomó el extintor que reposaba en el suelo para apuntar a la castaña con él. La chica le miraba con sorna, como retándole a que hiciera tal locura.

\- No me conoces, Elena.

\- Ni tu a mi, Damon.

\- Me prometiste… que nunca más nos cruzaríamos…

\- Esa promesa la has roto tu, Damon.

\- ¿Yo? -se señaló así mismo como si no fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.- ¿De verdad crees que te metería en este mundo por propia voluntad?

\- ¿Ah no? Entonces, ¿por qué consientes que haga esto? -le espetó.- ¡Eh! ¡Responde maldito cobarde! ¿¡Por qué!?

Cabreada como estaba, Elena intentó darle una patada, se sentía frustrada, realmente quería salir de toda esa mierda y escuchar a Damon decirle que no estaba en sus planes nada de esto hacía que las cosas se complicasen aún más, no quería sentir pena por él, ¡maldita sea se supone que le iba a usar en contra de Hope! pero ni siquiera se veía capaz ni de intentarlo, ¿por qué era tan difícil ser fría y calculadora?

\- No vas a responder porque en realidad eres tan hijo de puta como ella, ¿cierto? Te diviertes con esto, por eso te acostaste conmigo esa noche porque buscabas una excusa para acercarte a mi, para ver como de destruida estaba e ir con el cuento a tu adorada Hope, ¡vamos Damon ten los cojones de decirlo en voz alta!

Damon la observó detenidamente, había aprendido en todo ese tiempo a actuar de forma indiferente, no permitir que nadie viese más allá de esa coraza que él mismo se había puesto pero Elena le estaba sacando de sus casillas, apretó los puños con fuerza, pero era demasiado, la chica le miraba con verdadero odio, había rencor en sus ojos y el mismo se dijo una vez, que no permitiría que nadie más le juzgase por sus acciones por lo que, sin pensar, tomó del tobillo a la castaña y tiró con fuerza de ella, haciendo que la chica se arrastrara por la espuma y la ropa, la oyó quejarse y una sonrisa burlona se abrió paso en sus labios.

\- Huy, ¿te haga daño princesita…? -apretó el agarre el tobillo y fue en ese momento cuando notó las heridas de sus rodillas, la chica tenía toda la piel de la zona levantada y quemada, se sintió morir cuando vio una gota de sangre correr por la rodilla.- Oh dios…

\- ¡Suéltame, estúpido petulante! -pataleó como una niña chica, el chico la soltó y al instante se arrepintió porque Elena intentó ponerse de rodillas para levantarse haciéndose daño en el instante.

\- ¡Elena!

Cuando la chica rabió de dolor, no solo por rozarse sino por sentir como la espuma hacía efecto sobre la herida abierta, Damon corrió a su lado, la tomó en brazos y la soltó sobre la cama -por lo menos la bajera no se había quemado, no tanto- sostuvo con fuerza sus piernas para evitar así que hiciera contacto con la sábano, se sintió como la peor persona del mundo al ver el mal estado de la herida.

\- Lo siento, Elena, lo siento mucho, no me había dado cuenta… -se lamentó pasándose una mano por el cabello miró por todos lados no recordando con exactitud donde estaba el botiquín, ¿y cómo iba a saberlo?, pensó, sin ni siquiera pasó el suficiente tiempo allí para tenerlo claro- No te muevas, voy a buscar ayuda…

Se incorporó de golpe cuando sintió que la chica tiraba de su brazo.

\- Por favor… nadie puede verme así… -quiso hacer muchos comentarios al respecto incluso bromear, pero al ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos fue incapaz de hacer o decir nada.

Se sentó a su lado, la intensidad de la mirada de Damon la paralizó en ese momento, acababa de suplicarle, había elegido que Damon fuese el único en saber su locura con tal de que no llegase a oídos de Hope y por ende, Stefan pagase las consecuencias, tragó duro al darse cuenta que, literalmente, se encontraba en las manos de Damon Salvatore y que este, podía ser incluso peor que Hope, pero, ¿le quedaba otra? Agachó la cabeza, no por pánico, ni mucho menos miedo, era porque sentía que el chico podía ver más allá de su alma, ya lo sintió esa vez no pensaba permitirle ver que seguía siendo igual de débil.

Damon tomó su rostro con los dedos, necesitaba increíblemente perderse en la intensidad de la mirada de la castaña, sentía que ahí estaba a salvo.

\- ¿Confías en mi…? -susurró acariciando cada sílaba con suma delicadeza, la castaña se sintió embriagada por ese mar de sensaciones y fue inevitable a sentir- Voy a buscar un botiquín, prométeme que no…

\- No, prométeme tú que vas a volver. -le suplicó tomando entre sus dedos su mano, el chico miró ese gesto y sintió como una onda de calor se expandía en su interior.- Damon…

\- Volveré, te lo prometo.

Salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo y en cuanto sintió que la mirada de Elena no estaba pegada a su nuca se dejó caer contra la pared. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo esa chica con él? Le miraba, le decía un par de cosas y él se rendía a sus pies, ¿en que mundo se acababa de meter? ¿dónde había sido arrastrado? se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de su mano, era un estúpido calzonazos, un estúpido porque sabía que si Hope se enteraba de su pasado con ella, todos sus planes de futuro se irían a la mierda, conocía a su prometida desde que era un crío, sabía cómo se las gastaba y sabía mejor que nadie como actuaba su novia cuando se sentía traicionada o dolida, en verdad no quería eso, sacó su teléfono para llamarla…

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. ¡CALZONAZOS!

No podía llamarla, ni siquiera cabía en su cabeza la posibilidad de que Elena se viese encerrada en las garras de Hope por culpa suya- sabía que era inevitable, tarde o temprano Hope encontraría una excusa pero no pensaba dársela él- no, tenía que hacer algo, ¡un botiquín!

Se levantó y salió corriendo rezando por no encontrarse con nadie y que su abogado, Enzo, no quisiera matarlo por llegar tarde.

Cuando Damon entró portando una caja de botiquín y una serie de botes y gasas Elena creyó ver la cosa más graciosa del mundo -vale era extraño decir eso pero es que era verdad, ahí, Damon con un paño en la boca, con tres cajas en las manos intentando cerrar la puerta con cuidado, ¡es gracioso! -soltó una risita cuando vio que tiró todo alrededor de Elena y bufó exasperado.

\- Perdona que te diga pero no le veo la gracia en ninguna parte, Elena. -ocupó, otra vez, el sitio que había dejado antes, la chica seguía en la misma postura y Damon se odió por haber tardado tanto, la herida no tenía muy buena pinta.- ¿Te duele?

La chica tardó unos segundos en procesar la pregunta, era imposible concentrarse en algo teniendo a Damon Salvatore descolocando todo su mundo; era sorprendente lo bipolar que era, en unos segundos se comportaba como el hijo puta que se iba a casar con Hope y que jugaba con la gente, y al minuto era… solo él, el chico que conoció en un bar, con el cual fue capaz de abrirse de nuevo. Literalmente.

Tragó saliva cuando sintió esos ojos azules sobre sus piernas, recorriendo de forma minuciosa desde las pantorrillas hasta el comienzo de sus rodillas, en una de esas observaciones clavó sus ojos en los de la chica, comprobando que no era la única afectada por la situación, en sus ojos se veía reflejado una lucha interna, una tormenta sin fin, ¿que se vería en sus ojos café? Exactamente lo mismo.

\- Damon… -susurró intensamente, el chico cerró los ojos deleitándose por la suavidad de su voz.

\- Estuve a punto de decirte mi nombre… -aún con los ojos cerrados acarició con lo dedos el mismo camino que había tomado ante con sus ojos ganándose un gemido involuntario de la chico.- Ahora que lo oigo, dios, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento… dilo otra vez… por favor…

\- Damon… -susurró con fuerza, tomando la iniciativa acercó su rostro, embriagada por la esencia de Damon, se dejó arrastrar hasta estar a escasos centímetros de sus labios, sintiendo así la respiración acelerada y su latido- Damon…

\- Elena… -acarició con la yema de los dedos su mejilla mientras que con la otra mano se iba adentrando a sus muslos- Párame ahora… porque…

\- ¿Y si no quiero? -le cuestionó.- No está en mi mano…

\- Ni en la mía.

Damon se acercó por completo rompiendo la distancia y atrapando sus labios en un profundo y delicioso beso cargado de promesas rotas y dolor, capturó su rostro mientras que la castaña enredaba sus manos en su pelo. Durante unos segundos dejaron de ser Damon y Elena, dejó de tener importancia la mierda que había a su alrededor y dejaron que sus lenguas se comunicasen por ellos, en una lucha donde ambos querían tomar el control perdieron la noción del tiempo e incluso olvidaron que pasaría después.

Con la respiración entrecortada fue Damon quien rompió el beso, sus ojos brillaban sumidos en ese deseo irracional, Elena entreabrió los ojos, acariciando su rostro apoyó su frente contra la del chico, intentando así calmar el torrente de emociones que corría por ambos.

\- Duele… -musitó, apartándose de Damon cuando se dio cuenta que había apoyado las rodillas malheridas en la cama en ese intento de profundizar aún más el beso, se sintió estúpida, como una niña chica que acaba de cometer un error, pero estaba tan cegada por ese momento tan íntimo que no le importó demasiado.

Por ahora.

El chico soltó una carcajada y tomó con fuerza las piernas de la chica para poder enredarlas en su cadera, Elena gimió al sentir la presión de la erección de Damon sobre su intimidad, le necesitaba en su interior, estaba tan húmeda en ese momento que poco le importaba estar en esa posición tan vergonzosa, enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y buscó sus labios con ansia, con deseo, el chico no tardó ni un segundo en corresponder ese fuego, capturando su boca en un profundo beso ambos se dejaron llevar una vez más por ese océano de sensaciones.

Los brazos de Damon volaron por la espalda de la chica, acariciando cada centímetro del cuerpo de la muchacha y captando una vez más esos botones que una vez la volvieron loca meses atrás, la chica se sentía en una burbuja de la cual no quería salir por nada del mundo, hechizada como se encontraba se restregó en la enorme erección del chico.

Damon se inclinó hacia adelante, tomó a Elena en brazos y la tumbó encima de la cama, pasando a devorar cada centímetro de piel expuesta, desde sus labios hasta el comienzo de sus senos, con sus dedos acarició su estómago adentrándose en sus pantalones y ganándose así un gritito de placer.

\- Elena… -susurró contra sus labios cuando sintió que la chica jugaba con la hebilla de su pantalón, ambos estaban jugando con fuego, los dos lo sabían perfectamente pero era mirar esos ojos y perderse en ellos y no querer ser encontrados jamás.- Te deseo… ahora… no creo que…

\- Shh -le calló con un beso, tomando así el control de la situación, la chica bajó con sus manos hasta el interior del pantalón e introdució una mano en los boxers para poder atrapar entre sus dedos la polla de Damon, el chico ahogó una exclamación cuando Elena apretó su agarre, cerró los ojos ante la intensidad y se mordió la lengua para no gritar ahí mismo y correrse sin piedad, cuando abrió los ojos creyendo que tenía un control sobre su cuerpo lo primero que vio le dejó totalmente desarmado, los ojos de Elena reflejaban puro deseo, la chica se mordía el labio sin ninguna delicadeza mientras disfrutaba de las miles de sensaciones que recorrían en ese momento su cuerpo.

Damon acarició su mejilla y depositó infinidad de besos desde el cuello de la chica hasta sus labios, creyendo que así, con ese gesto más humano se ganaría a la chica, continuó con su juego sin darse cuenta que en vez de conseguir que Elena se excitara aún más sólo estaba consiguiendo que la chica se diese cuenta de la realidad.

Este gesto tan… _humano, romántico _estaba acabando con su lujuria, rompiendo en mil pedazos sus ganas de jugar, tragó saliva y respiró hondo mientras se preparaba mentalmente para ese golpe emocional que estaba llegando de apoco.

Ajeno a todo esto, Damon se acercó peligrosamente a sus senos, queriendo coparlos y adorarlos como era debido alzó la cabeza para poder pedir permiso a la chica pero en cuanto sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los café de la chica supo que algo iba mal, no necesitó ver la mirada perdida de la chica para saber que estaba haciendo.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Damon se apartó de golpe, asqueado por la situación, vale, no estaba asqueado con Elena sino consigo mismo, ¿así es como el creía conseguir las cosas? ¿¡estaba loco!? sólo deseó que Elena le odiase en ese momento con toda su alma, porque si reaccionaba de otra forma él no podría medir sus movimientos.

Hope iba a matarlo.

¡Enzo iba a matarlo!

\- Será mejor que vayas a que te curen eso. -no se giró para mirarla, porque si lo hacía y veía lo mismo que estaba sintiendo él en su cuerpo no iba a poder decir lo siguiente sin vomitar.- Ah, olvida esto, no me acuesto con los juguetes sexuales de mi novia.

Salió de la habitación a gran velocidad, intentó parecer informal pero era imposible teniendo en cuenta la tormenta contradictoria que reinaba en su corazón. Se apoyó en la puerta y se pasó una mano por el cabello húmedo. Era un neandertal idiota.

Elena tomó una respiración profunda, otra, otra y otra; desde que Damon se había separado de ella sintió que todo se derrumbaba de nuevo como esa vez hacía un año y pico, la noche antes de descubrir que todo con Klaus había desaparecido, él había hecho _eso_ llenarla de besos por todas partes, llenándola de amor, y ahora, ahora que alguien más había hecho eso lo único que su corazón pudo sentir fue un golpe muy duro, quiso llorar y mucho, pero lo peor no era eso- bueno si, sentirse como una mierda era lo peor del mundo- era saber que el culpable de que otra vez ella sintiese eso no fuese otro que Damon Salvatore, el novio de la mujer más psicópata del planeta: Hope.

¿En que mierda había estado pensando minutos atrás? Damon no era el hombre del bourbon capaz de encenderla en cero coma, era el hijo de puta que había consentido que su hermano y ella fuesen, como el mismo había comentado, los juguetes sexuales de su prometida. Así es como debía definir a Damon para no confundir más las cosas.

¡Maldita sea Elena! ¡Te estaba usando!

Alzó la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que Salvatore había hecho minutos atrás, una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en su rostro, la había besado, la había calentado y se había largado llamándola juguete de forma despectiva, se levantó de un golpe y lista para hacer daño salió de la habitación pero cuando intentó cruzarla se dio de bruces con el pecho musculoso de Damon.

Respiró hondo.

\- Tu. -le golpeó con el dedo.- Si, tú, ¿¡cómo se te ocurre llamarme "juguete sexual"!? ¡¿Quién te crees que eres, pedazo de neandertal!?

Damon alucinaba en colores.

Tras soltar una sarta de improperios y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Elena Gilbert salió de allí con paso firme, más feliz que una perdiz, porque si había algo que calmaba los demonios de Elena era esto, actuar de forma destructiva.

Negando con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios Damon se metió en su habitación, soltó una carcajada en cuanto la soledad del cuarto inundó todo su cuerpo, Elena Gilbert era increíble, de un momento a otro pasaba de ser una chica dulce e inocente en una máquina fría y calculadora, no sabía que le gustaba más de la chica, si la capacidad de desarmarle o de inundar todo su mundo.

Bueno más que gustarle debería darle miedo.

El chico no estaba dispuesto a que ninguna mujer volviese a jugar con su corazón otra vez, se dejó caer en la cama. El no se merecía pasar de nuevo por ese dolor, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie más jugase con su corazón el merecía ser feliz, y para eso debía actuar con precaución, giró el rostro hacia el desordenado armario, bueno, lo que quedaba de él, y fue en ese momento cuando sus ojos se clavaron en ese peluche blanco.

Un nudo se instaló en su garganta cuando lo recogió del suelo, le arregló como pudo el lazo y rozó levemente la nota inscrita en él.

"_Ti amo, Hope, per sempre tuo._

Acarició con ternura ese pequeño osito de peluche que reflejaba perfectamente su amor por la pequeña y alocada Hope, una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en su rostro al recordar el día en que le regaló el peluche, ese muñeco creado por él, que le costó horrores hacer pero que valió la pena. Una lágrima cayó de su rostro al darse cuenta que tanto esfuerzo, tanto amor sirvió solamente para destrozar su corazón, su alma. ¿Cómo había podido amar tanto a Hope y odiarla ahora como si la vida le fuese en ello? ¿Por qué Hope había jugado con su alma hasta destrozarle? ¿ese amor que una vez sintió podría salvarse?

\- Depende de ti, _piccola_ mía. -soltó el peluche y tomó su teléfono, tras marcar el número que tenía grabado en su cabeza se preparó para hacer lo que una vez le destrozó el alma.- ¿Enzo? Estoy preparado.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leerme!_** Bueno, y gracias por vuestra GRAN PACIENCIA. Siento de verdad haberme retrasado tanto, pero he tenido muchos problemas de parte de los normales y he tardado una semana más de lo esperado. Casi no está editado, ojalá no haya muchas faltas de ortografía. Se supone que en este episodio íbamos a ver más que esto, sobre la fiesta y demás pero pensé que lo mejor era cortarlo aquí o quedaría demasiado largo. Y como ahora mismo tengo muchas ideas y creo que tiempo puedo dejar lo mejor para los siguientes episodios.

Tengo que haceros unas preguntas antes de nada.

1: ¿Qué pensáis de Damon Salvatore?

2: ¿Qué pensáis sobre la relación de amor-odio de Hope y Damon?

3: ¿Y de Elena? ¿Creéis que está actuando como es debido?

4: Y lo más importante: ¿qué creéis que vendrá en el siguiente episodio? Abajo os dejaré una serie de spoilers, os prometo que si hay alguien que acierte le enviaré un pequeño adelanto.

* * *

**RONDA DE SPOILERS:**

Tres mentiras y dos verdades:

1: Flashback de Damon y Hope. Su pasado.

2: Reencuentro de Klaus y Stefan.

3: Escena Delena retorcida.

4: Escena subida de tono de Hope y Elena.

5: Dex.

* * *

¡Espero vuestras opiniones! ¡Os quiero mucho!

Noe.


	8. Bourbon y Recuerdos (06)

_Antes de nada, en este episodio no vais a encontrar todos los spoilers que ofrecí, más abajo lo aclaro. Sorry._

_¡Felices Fiestas!_

* * *

**Episodio 06: Recuerdos Dulces ocultos con el amargo sabor de la realidad.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Florencia estaba atestada de gente a esas horas de la tarde, las fiestas del 10 de Agosto eran muy sentidas por los alrededores de la ciudad, especialmente en la zona de San Lorenzo, era un día recordatorio de la unión de clérigos, laicos y gobernantes en el siglo XVII, como una unificación de los poderes más importantes, en la actualidad, era una fiesta más, una excusa para salir a la calle, para disfrutar de la fiesta y de la buena música. _

_Para alguien como Damon Salvatore era la excusa perfecta de escabullirse de los quehaceres del hogar y disfrutar, como un adinerado más, de los placeres de Agosto en Florencia._

_No era que digamos el perfecto hijo de familia noble, simplemente era un muchacho que vivía la vida lo máximo que podía, estudiando, ayudando en casa y trabajando; aunque su sonrisa pícara, esos ojos azules que reflejaban pecado, y ese cabello azabache dijeran lo contrario, Damon era el prototipo de hijo perfecto, estaba siempre por y para su familia dejando atrás lo que denominaría cualquiera en su lugar, su adolescencia._

_Si. Damon no era un adinerado más de la alta alcurnia de Florencia; simplemente era el hijo de un viudo mediocre entrado a los sesenta años, que se había tenido que hacer cargo de su pequeño cuando su mujer, Macarena, murió de una enfermedad que nadie pudo diagnosticarle a tiempo. Pero independientemente de todo esto, no había nada que pudiera robarle la sonrisa a Damon, un joven como él, que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para fingir que su vida era de otra forma, algo mucho mejor._

_Una vida como…_

_La de ellos._

_Corriendo por las calles, pasó por delante de varias cafeterías, aprovechando el despiste de unos turistas tomó una chaqueta de cuero y un sombrero, con una sonrisa aún más grande, se perdió entre los desfiles, se colocó la chaqueta, cuando se dio cuenta que no era la que quería estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta, él no robaba algo que no pudiese servirle para nada, el necesitaba una chaqueta de vestir que le diera el pedigrí para colarse en las fiestas, no esa, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta para cruzar la calle, se golpeó con la realidad._

_O como él mismo lo denominó con el amor de su vida. Ahí, entre el bullicio distingue la sonrisa más hermosa del lugar, una sonrisa repleta de hoyuelos y bucles rubios. Era hermosa, una pequeña muñeca de porcelana._

_Embobado e hipnotizado por esa belleza extranjera anduvo en su dirección sin darse cuenta de la locura que estaba cometiendo, olvidando por completo sus planes iniciales, se pasó gran parte de la tarde siguiendo esa belleza singular, intentó pasar desapercibido todo el camino, casi lo consigue, pero entre el gentío, la música y la protección que rodeaba a la muchacha le resultó imposible acercarse más, pero para él era más que suficiente esas horas donde pudo perderse en un mundo mejor, donde solo existían ella y él._

_Miró su reloj, era demasiado tarde para seguir perdido en las fiestas, se maldijo así mismo por haber perdido la noción del tiempo, el que siempre tenía todo planeado, soltando improperios por lo bajini salió corriendo en dirección a su casa, era una pena que la fiesta se terminase tan rápido._

_Llegó a su casa más rápido de lo que pensaba, fue en ese momento, cuando traspasó el umbral cuando se dio cuenta que no había devuelto la chaqueta de cuero ni el sombrero, se quedó ahí, mirando ambos objetos sin saber qué hacer._

_Padre se asomó al escuchar ruido en la entrada y le sorprendió ver a su hijo tan anodado mirando un par de prendas._

_\- Hijo… _

_Damon alzó la cabeza y al ver que su padre miraba con duda la chaqueta se sintió avergonzado, nunca había sido un niño vanidoso, nunca se había quejado de nada e incluso se había saltado muchas clases para ayudar a padre, y ahora, como un niño caprichoso y egoísta ocultó lo que había robado captando del todo la atención de su padre que no dudó ni un segundo en cruzar el pasillo para alcanzarle._

_\- Hijo mío. ¿Qué has hecho? -alzó la mano para tomar la de su hijo en un gesto más que cotidiano en él, pero Damon se sentía mal por lo que se apartó, se echó para atrás tropezando con el borde del escalón y dejando al descubierto la chaqueta y una cartera, que salió del interior, cartera que el chico nunca había visto._

_Los ojos de su padre se abrieron como platos ante el descubrimiento en ningún momento pensó que Damon fuese capaz de robar y menos dinero, pero ahora que tenía la prueba ante sus ojos quiso golpearlo, pegarle por ser un niño tan irresponsable pero era incapaz de hacer tal cosa, veía en Damon el reflejo de Macarena, ella nunca hubiese hecho eso, y él tampoco._

_\- Padre yo… yo… yo… -las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos amenazando salir en cualquier momento, Damon no sabía que más le dolía, haber sido tan estúpido o ver la decepción escrita en los ojos de su padre, sin pensarlo tomó la chaqueta y la cartera y salió corriendo de la casa.- ¡Lo siento… lo siento mucho!_

_Gritó antes de perderse en la calle. _

Se despertó de golpe, aturdido miró por todos lados hasta que fue capaz de visualizar, con claridad, su habitación, o bueno lo que quedaba de ella; se pasó una mano por la cabeza, la zona donde le dolía, se había quedado traspuesto en ese montón de ropa chamuscada y ahora ese olor ha quemado estaba por todas partes, una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro, no por el olor, sino por estar en la situación donde estaba. ¿En qué lío se podía meter ahora?

Se incorporó malhumorado, no sólo se había quedado traspuesto ahí, en mitad del suelo como un pobre desvalido sino que encima había tenido una pesadilla, sacó su móvil para comprobar la hora, eran las siete y cuarto de la tarde.

\- Joder. -bufó y comenzó a teclear con avidez, tendría que disculparse con Enzo y retrasar la cita porque si se iba a lo de su amigo no llegaría a lo de Hope, y la verdad es que a esas alturas valoraba su vida bastante era que tendría que explicarle…

Todo esto.

Guardó el aparatito y miró el desastre que había hecho esa pequeña malcriada, una mueca que daba que desear a una sonrisa, miró por todos lados, ¿qué explicación le iba a dar a Hope? El ninguna, sentenció, estaba cansado de escuchar siempre los mismos ataques de histeria cuando ella, con tan solo chasquear los dedos, conseguiría un cuarto, o una casa nueva para ella.

Firmaría un cheque.

Solucionado.

_Esos cristales no sólo reflejaban la figura menuda de un adolescente sino que también reflejaba perfectamente la imagen de alguien que se sentía destrozado, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y apartó la vista incapaz de ver más allá de la realidad. Había entregado la cartera en la cafetería en la que la robó por accidente, alegando incluso una excusa, cuando él ni siquiera era capaz de hacer eso, la mujer, la mesera que estaba justo allí simplemente le había sonreído como si creyese sus palabras._

_Damon seguía ahí, no porque no fuese capaz de moverse ni porque la policía le hubiese detenido, era porque la mujer le había pedido muy amablemente que permaneciera allí sentado, y él como un estúpido le estaba haciendo caso, sin rechistar, cuando en cualquier u otro momento hubiese salido corriendo porque eso no sonaba nada bien, pero ahora mismo Salvatore no tenía cuerpo para carreras ni mucho menos para pensar mal de nadie, por eso seguía ahí tirando de su cabello azabache y resistiendo las ganas de llorar._

_El chico era incapaz de pensar con claridad su mente no dejaba de enviarle letargos de recuerdos borrosos, la sonrisa de su madre, la calidez de sus abrazos y la pureza de sus promesas, y él, con tan solo un error había destrozado ese recuerdo, esa sensación de orgullo por parecerse a su madre, no solo se había hecho así mismo, traicionando todos sus principios es que también había hecho daño a su padre, o incluso al dueño del dinero sino que encima había roto en mil pedazos el recuerdo de su madre._

_Miró el techo como si pudiese atravesar con sus ojos los cimientos, las lágrimas caían con fuerza en ese momento sintiendo que podía alcanzar a Dios solo con sus pensamientos cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y comenzó a rezar, solo Dios podía escuchar sus plegarias en ese momento, él había roto el alma de su madre._

_Volvió a clavar la vista en el techo, se mordió el labio mientras recitaba sus últimos deseos en voz baja, pero antes de poder terminar algo blanco cayó en sus ojos, era suave, delicado, como el roce de una paloma._

_De un ángel._

_Torpemente apartó esa cosa de sus ojos, veía borroso a causa de las lágrimas pero pudo distinguir perfectamente que se trataba de un pañuelo bordado, de seda tal vez, miró a su alrededor buscando al dueño de tal reliquia pero sus ojos no vieron más allá de la dulce sonrisa dorada de una muchacha._

_¿Estaba viendo a Dios en la Tierra? ¿Dios le había enviado un ángel para redimir sus pecados? Si es que _ese _accidente podría ser llamado pecado, pero, qué explicación había para traer a ese ángel a su vida._

_\- ¿De dónde... has salido… ? ¿Eres real… ?_

_En sus ojos turquesa se vio reflejado un atisbo de duda, pero en ningún momento la dulce muchacha se rió de las locuras que salían de la boca de ese completo desconocido, simplemente permaneció ahí, sonriendo, porque era lo único que podía servir para calmar el miedo en los ojos azules de ese pequeño niño._

"¿Y tu eres real…?"

El despacho de Lorenzo Amani se encontraba en la zona más centralizada de toda Nueva Orleans, territorio turístico repleto de miles de personas transitando todos los días a todas horas. El despacho de su amigo, no solo era uno de los más lujosos sino también uno de los más importantes, tal vez era eso por lo que Damon seguía yendo hasta ahí en vez de obtener uno en la zona más lujosa apartada de tantos ojos curiosos, si había algo que odiaba Damon Salvatore más que… _todo _era tener que aguantar todas esas miradas puestas en su imagen, la mayor parte de la gente miraba evitando el contacto visual pero había un pequeño porcentaje que lo hacía descaradamente e incluso se atrevían a señalarle descaradamente o intentar entablar conversación.

Si, había más de un loco suelto.

Pero Damon pasaba de la plebe, simplemente lanzaba una mirada asesina o camina más aprisa, el no tenía tiempo de acercarse a gente que no tenía problemas reales, ¿qué problema había en llegar a fin de mes o en no tener ropa suficiente en el armario? Damon no estaba para escuchar esas tonterías, él tenía problemas como todo el mundo, sí, pero problemas reales, podría dar muchos ejemplos y entre ellos estaba el más importante.

¿Cómo deshacerse de un pedazo de tu alma que está gangrenando tu vida, hasta alcanzar el último pedazo de humanidad?

Ese era un problema real, no como conseguir sobrevivir las últimas semanas de mes con un plato de pasta seca para toda tu familia, o como conseguir sacar la nota media para entrar en la carrera que uno más desea, o mejor aún, como pagarse los estudios o la entrada a una buena universidad, o la excusa perfecta de pensar en como voy a hacer para encontrar pareja para el baile o para no quedar mal con los amigos.

Si, Damon tenía ganas de vomitar cada vez que oía algo parecido, por eso aceleró el paso mientras escribía rápidamente a su adorada prometida.

"**Lo lamento. La reunión con los inversores se atrasó. Nos vemos en una hora. Lo prometo. Te amo, ángel"-D**

Damon observó detenidamente la pantalla de su teléfono hasta que la luz se apagó, volvió a encenderlo y sin dudarlo pero rompiendo otro pedazo de su alma, lo envió. Cerró los ojos para recomponerse y no pudo pensar en otra cosa en Hope, en su dulce y pequeña Hope, en cuanto la echaba de menos.

Y es que no llevaba unas horas sin verla, llevaba años sin poder reír con ella, sin poder perderse en la luz de sus ojos, en sus brazos, en sus caricias, llevaba años sin poder decir que estaba en el paraíso de Dios.

Miró su reflejo en un cristal de una cafetería de la zona, se perdió en esa imagen intentando buscar de una forma u otra a su verdadero yo pero lo único que fue capaz de ver fue un falso reflejo de alguien que no era real, que no era él…

Su teléfono vibró con fuerza.

"**Por supuesto. Te veo en la cena. ¿Nos vemos en veinte minutos, has dicho? Creo que el corrector te jugó una mala pasada. Besos. Peluchito."-H.**

H de Hija de Puta.

Incrédulo miró la pantalla detenidamente, releyendo el mensaje varias veces buscando el error en su cabeza. Hope había sido escueta en su mensaje, pero en realidad quería decir todo con esas pocas palabras insignificantes.

Miró su perfil en la aplicación comprobando la hora de conexión, hacía unos minutos que se había desconectado dejando claro que estaba muy segura de sus amenazas, si, eso era la forma perfecta de definir esas pocas palabras, una amenaza sutil y encantadora como diría ella misma si estuviese delante y él tuviera los cojones de enfrentarla, pero nada de eso sucedería, el iba a darse media vuelta puede que pidiera un taxi para llegar antes pero no iría a ver a su amigo esa tarde porque había un asunto mucho más… relevante.

Hope se asomó al interior de la sala que había sido acondicionada para la recepción de esa tarde, todo estaba perfecto, pensó mientras caminaba por la estancia, la luz era tenue, la música suave y los preparativos estaban casi listos.

Se sentía orgullosa, más que eso, se sentía como una reina, y aunque no era la reina de lo que quería exactamente, era la dueña de ese lugar y de toda esa gente, todo lo que había allí le pertenecía sin dudarlo.

\- Señorita Mikaelson… -la dulce voz de Kol inundó sus oídos, una mueca de disgusto decoró su impecable rostro, se giró.- ¿Qué? ¿Es que no puedo llamarte "señorita"?

\- ¿Qué quieres Kol? ¿No te he dado la tarde libre para que desaparezcas de mi vista?

\- Si, pero no se la has dado a Davina. -sonrió burlón.- Sin ella no salgo de este edificio, y lo sabes.

\- ¿De qué tienes miedo, querido?

\- De ti no. -sonrió gustoso, miró a su alrededor como si estuviese pensando que decir exactamente, Hope quería muchísimo a su hermano pequeño pero no aguantaba ni por asomo tenerlo a su vera, si estaba allí, trabajando para ella era porque él había querido, ella no le había obligado, el tomaba sus propias decisiones y si le valiese lo hubiese echado de su casa hacía mucho tiempo pero su padre no se lo permitiría, ni él ni nadie en esa casa.

Cuando su hermano vino directamente desde París, con aires de grandeza y con ganas de comerse el mundo, nunca pensó que se quedaría en ese lugar trabajando para su propia familia pero claro, tampoco nadie esperaba que el rebelde de la familia cayera por las flechas de cupido tan fácilmente, su historia de amor nunca fue fácil pero el luchó por ella en todo momento, por eso estaba ahí, aguantando las grandezas de su hermana y las idioteces de una panda de críos.

\- Hope, todos en esta casa saben lo que haces con tus… empleados. -aclaró.- No quiero dejar a Davina en tu campo visual sin mi cerca. Llámalo precaución.

\- No me acerco a las parejas de mi familia.

\- ¿De verdad? -ironizó.- ¿Cómo le llamas a tener a Elena Gilbert como tu esclava sexual? ¿O a Stefan? Que sepa, han sido tu familia hasta hace un año.

Hope ladeó el rostro, se mordió el labio inferior, con un deseo fingido se acercó aún más a su hermano, rompiendo todas las distancias posibles, Kol se tambaleó ante la cercanía.

\- No juegues conmigo… hermanito… ella… -susurró contra su oído deslizándose por todo su rostro.- Es _mía_.

Aturdido dio un paso hacia atrás golpeándose con algo duro, se giró para poder encontrarse de cara con Marcellus.

\- Tu… -siseó asqueado, tal vez solo Kol demostró su descontento por el nuevo invitado de su hermana, pero la reacción de Marcellus no fue muy diferente a la del menor de los Mikaelson.- ¿Qué hace esto aquí?

\- Dirás "este", es mi amigo, Kol, _y lo sabes_. -remarcó las últimas palabras con la misma fuerza que lo había hecho él antes, lo apartó de un golpe seco y se abrazó a su amigo con toda la fuerza y la alegría posible.

Kol odiaba esto.

No que eso estuviese en el edificio donde también se encontraba su novia, odiaba darse cuenta de lo falsa que era su hermanastra y el miedo que daba cada vez que fingía ser la chica inocente que murió hacía años.

Bueno, ¿quién dice que existió? Ignorando el odio que aumentaba en su interior cada vez que oía o veía esa persona, dirigió toda su atención a un nuevo objetivo, si se quedaba por allí acabaría cometiendo un asesinato. No era lindo añadir eso a su noviazgo ni a su futuro lejos de toda esa mierda.

Tenía que buscar a la única persona en el mundo que se había atrevido a definir a su dulce hermanastra como inocente, buena, cándida y cualquier apelativo similar a los anteriores, sería fácil, claro esta, solo existía una persona, y era su querido cuñado, Damon Salvatore.

\- Kol… -oyó que alguien le llamaba cuando cruzó la entrada de la recepción, unas manos tiraron de él con demasiada fuerza pero en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los castaños de Davina toda esa mierda anterior desapareció de un plumazo.

\- Dav, cariño.

Los ojos de Davina se abrieron como platos al ver a su novio aún allí, ¿qué planeaba? ¿es qué no confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para irse el primero?

Con un par de zancadas se puso delante de su rostro de niño bueno.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aún aquí?! -se cruzó de brazos, le encantaba ver como intentaba fingir enfado con él, era demasiado tierno.- ¡No te rías!

Era inevitable, le hubiese gustado añadir, es inevitable no reír teniéndote a mi lado, Davina, porque tu, tu eres ese rayo de esperanza que ilumina toda esta oscuridad, pero no comentó nada, no abrió su corazón de esa forma no cuando podía ver ese mismo miedo en los ojos llenos de furia de su chica.

\- Responde cuando se te habla, Mikaelson. -escupió con odio sabiendo que le afectaba muchísimo que ella fuese la que le llamara de esa forma, pero ni así se ganó un insulto o una rabieta de Kol, el chico simplemente sonrió y rompió la poca distancia que los separaba.

\- Estoy aquí Davina porque no pienso permitir que esa zorra rompa mi corazón. -se calló, todas las frases que tenía preparadas desaparecieron en la nada, pero ella no era de las que se mantenían en silencio esperando una frase épica que llenase su corazón de amor y ternura, ella era Davina Claire, una superviente de una familia que nunca la quiso, una chica que arriesgó su pellejo para estar con la persona más estúpida del universo, y era por eso por lo que dijo la última palabra.

\- No tiene sentido Mikaelson. -suspiró.- La única con derecho a romperlo soy yo, ¿¡me estás llamando zorra!? ¿es eso? -entró en cólera, pero antes de explotar, Kol tiró de ella para unir sus labios en un profundo y pasional beso.- Wow…

\- No. Tu eres mi corazón Davina, no quiero que _esa _zorra lo rompa, ¿entendido? -Davina no pudo reprimir las ganas de callarle la boca con otro beso, odiaba sentirse tan tonta en sus brazos pero fue imposible resistirse, una sonrisa se estaba formando en sus labios, y antes de poder si quiera remediarlo Kol lo vereía, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a sus brazos para buscar sus labios y volver a perderse unos minutos más en ese mágico sueño. No estaba realmente feliz, le amaba lo tenía clarísimo pero odiaba que todo esto fuese a costa de su salud mental, Kol se merecía algo mejor.

Las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos cuando todo a su alrededor les impedía ser felices, no cuando su jefa y también su cuñada buscaba cualquier excusa para amargar sus existencias, no cuando todo lo que podían hacer era dormir con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado, no cuando las cosas pendían de un hilo.

Davina se separó de sus labios para poder coger aire y perderse de nuevo en esas sensaciones que la abrumaban.

\- Te amo. -susurró acechando sus labios.

\- Prométeme. -se separó de ella unos centímetros. - Prométeme que nunca, nunca me abandonarás, porque yo si, lucharemos y saldremos de esta, Dav.

La chica apartó la mirada cohibida por la intensidad de esas palabras y aunque su corazón tenía unas ganas irremediables de gritar un "te lo prometo" su cabeza no podía concebir esa idea, no por ahora.

\- No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir. -dijo dulcemente, y Kol sintió que algo se rompía en su pecho cuando la vio llorar, pero, ¿qué más podían hacer que ser pacientes?

Davina se separó completamente de Kol pero mantuvo el contacto visual, no se veía con las fuerzas suficientes para dejar de mirarlo, ¿qué pasaría si le dejaba de mirar? ¿si dejaba de mirar esos profundos ojos almendra? ¿desaparece, se rompería todo en mil pedazos? Era probable, estaban jugando con fuego, y al final iban a acabar quemándose.

\- Voy a volver al trabajo. -le informó de forma tierna.- Terminaré en media hora, antes de que todo… esto empiece, lo prometo.

\- ¿Y esa promesa la puedes cumplir, Dav? -susurró destrozado.- Porque la última vez casi muero… Davina, no quiero dejarte en manos de…

\- Cálmate, Kol. -se acercó a él pero sin tocarle, sin ser capaz de rozarle porque sabía que si lo hacía no le dejaría ir nunca.- Solo tengo que preparar a Elena y a Stefan.

\- ¿No puedo esperarte? -intentó su última baza.- Podemos irnos juntos… incluso puedo ayudarte.

\- ¿Hope te quiere aquí?

\- No.

\- Pues entonces vete, porque si te ve aquí va a saber que tienes miedo y si tienes miedo…

\- Lo sabrá todo. Lo sé. He captado el mensaje. Cambio y corto. -bromeó indeciso.- Si pasa algo, cualquier tontería, llámame.

Kol salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, no muy convencida, Davina comprobó la hora en su reloj, iba con el tiempo justo para revisar que todo estuviese en su punto y que los hermanos Gilbert no hubiesen puesto resistencia porque sino, la noche, sería de todos menos tranquila.

Elena miró su reflejo en el espejo por quinta vez consecutiva, su hermano la sostenía de los hombros, pero no para poder resaltar su belleza en ese pedazo de vidrio sino para que su dulce y carismática hermana no hiciera una locura como usar ese trozo de vidrio contra el pobre muchacho que no tenía la culpa de nada.

\- Te ves divina.

\- Repite eso.

Si Elena se caracterizaba por ser una mujer decidida, orgullosa, malhumorada y con muy poco sentido del humor, hoy todo eso se había multiplicado, y Stefan no encontraba una explicación coherente para ello, bueno, obviando la más simple: estar allí contra su voluntad, pero olvidando eso, su hermana estaba demasiado susceptible, como si odiase con todas sus fuerzas ese día, como si algo malo hubiera sucedido y hubiese absorbido su positivismo.

´- Si les parece bien… -empezó el muchacho que se había mantenido a un lado en todo momento, Stefan fue el primero en girarse a él, lanzando una pequeña mirada de disculpa, que el moreno captó enseguida.

\- Puede retirarse…

\- Aiden, mi nombre es Aiden, lo he dicho unas…

\- Cinco veces me he repitido a mi misma que estoy bien. -comentó de pasada Elena, separándose de golpe del mismo Stefan.- Pero no lo estoy, no, ¿quién se cree que es ese sinvergüenza? ¡A mi! ¡A mi me va a besar de esa forma! ¡A mi…! ¡Conmigo va a jugar! ¡Nadie juega conmigo!

\- ¿Elena…?

\- ¡Elena nada! -estalló.- Estoy cansada de que todos decidan por mi, que todos elijan lo que debo o no hacer, ¡estoy aquí… no por tu culpa! ¡No! ¡Ni siquiera es por culpa tuya! -se sujetó la cabeza, sentía que le iba a explotar en cualquier momento, había tenido todo el día para pensar, para recapacitar y solo había llegado a una conclusión, que todo esto no era sólo obra de una desquiciada mental sino también de él, de Damon Salvatore, porque nadie en su sano juicio sigue las locuras de su querida novia si no es porque realmente está tan mal como ella, pero lo peor no era eso, era que su mente había querido ocultarle esa dolorosa verdad, porque su cabeza, porque una parte de ella se había aferrado a la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera fijarse en alguien tan roto como ella.

\- Elena… -susurró acercándose dulcemente a ella.- Hermanita, ¿qué sucede?

La castaña alzó la cabeza al escuchar la voz preocupada de su hermano, al mirarle en los ojos vio su propio reflejo, se estaba comportando como una loca cuando no llevaba allí ni dos semanas, suspiró y soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿En serio Stefan? He necesitado estar metida en esta mierda para que te dignes… no sé, a preocuparte de verdad por mi, ¿ahora te das cuenta que me falta un tornillo? ¿qué esperabas? ¿encontrar a tu dulce e inocente hermana como siempre? Pues no querido, tu eres el culpable de que mi estado emocional sea tan inestable, y ahora vamos, que tenemos una cena que celebrar.

La chica, como nueva, salió de la sala, casi golpeándose con el cuerpo menudo de una preocupada Davina.

\- Decidme que no…

\- Todo listo, Davina, ¿nos vamos?

La morena dudó unos segundos, miró a Elena de arriba a abajo, comprobando que si, que estaba completamente preparada, se asomó al interior del cuarto, Aiden, uno de los estilistas, estaba recogiendo sus cosas y todo parecía entero, como si en realidad Elena y Stefan fuesen dos más del equipo de meseros y no la pareja de hermanos que estaba allí contra su voluntad, Davina intentó confiar en ellos pero llevaba demasiado tiempo metida en ese mundillo para saber lo que planeaban esa panda de dos, y hoy había hecho una promesa, y a diferencia de Kol, pensaba cumplirla.

\- Eh, tu. -paró a Elena antes de que pudiese decir una palabra, le daba igual si su verdadera personalidad salía a flote y ponía en peligro todo eso.- Ni una tontería, Elena. Ni una, o te la verás conmigo. Y tu, Stefan, cuidado.

Stefan se quedó boquiabierto, no esperaba para nada esas amenazas y menos de la pequeña Davina pero estaba claro que nadie actuaba como era ese día, ya lo había comprobado con su hermana y lo estaba comprobando ahí mismo, pero Elena no reaccionó de esa forma, todo lo contrario, no parecía ni inmutarse por la reacción de la pequeña Claire, la cual clavó sus pupilas en Elena.

Ambas sabían que estaba pasando ahí, Davina se sabía descubierta y Elena, había encontrado la excusa perfecta para continuar de una pieza, con una pequeña sonrisa caminó junto a su hermano al gran salón sin saber que la fiesta no era una cena cualquiera.

No para Elena Gilbert.

* * *

Como ya habréis visto, **de todos los spoilers solo se ha cumplido uno**, pero es que se me alargó demasiado el episodio y otra vez tuve que cortarlo, de verdad que lo siento, ahora si, en el próximo se cumplirá uno de los cuatro spoilers que faltaban, es decir, uno de estos.

**Una verdad **y tres mentiras. ((El que está subrayado es el que ha pasado))

1: Flashback de Damon y Hope. Su pasado.

2: Reencuentro de Klaus y Stefan.

3: Escena Delena retorcida.

4: Escena subida de tono de Hope y Elena.

5: Dex.

* * *

Siento muchísimo la tardanza, prometo tardar menos para el siguiente episodio. En serio. Sé que un spoiler no se ha cumplido hoy pero se compensará, lo aseguro. ¿Os habéis dado cuenta que tenemos nueva portada? ¿qué estilo os gusta más? ¿esta o la anterior?

¡Ya estamos casi en navidad y eso significa parón de TVD! ESO va a acabar conmigo pero a ver si así tengo más tiempo para escribir mis historias y hacer nuevos OSs.

Siento muchísimo no haber puesto el episodio completo, pero ahora me encuentro en una etapa donde mi tiempo es limitado y si ahora tengo ataques de inspiración me gusta conservarlos, por eso recortar los episodios, ahora os aseguro que valdrá la pena la espera. Más o menos.

Ahora os dejo una serie de preguntas, no es obligatorio responderlas ¿eh? pero me encantaría que escuchar vuestras respuestas.

1: ¿Os gusta la dinámica que está tomando el fic? ¿Cambios, sugerencias, dudas...?

2: ¿Os gusta que más parejas intervengan? Como por ejemplo hoy (Kol&amp;Davina)

3: ¿Qué pensáis sobre este Damon? Ya sabéis, el contraste entre el Damon adolescente y el Damon actual.

4: ¿Voy demasiada rápido mostrando que el Damon "actual" ha cambiado mucho con respecto a sus sentimientos o voy de escándalo (?)?

5: ¿Qué creéis que planea Damon con Enzo? ¿Y Kol y Davina? ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia Hope?

6: ¿Queréis ver más sobre los hermanos Gilbert y el pasado de ambos? Tal vez esto traiga más problemas de los que hay.

7: ¿Qué creéis que pasará a partir de ahora? ¿Qué planea Elena? Una santa no es. Nadie aquí lo es, en realidad.

Necesito escuchar todas vuestras teorías, tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza que van a acabar conmigo y mi paciencia y necesito con urgencia darles forma pero para eso quiero escuchar vuestras locuras.

Gracias por todo.

Besos.


	9. Lectores Bourbons (Nota Informativa II)

Hola a todos mis seguidores, siento molestaros en navidad pero he tenido un inconveniente, la historia **"Por ti, lo que sea" ha sido plagiada**, por eso dejo este aviso, porque necesito ayuda para frenar el plagio, como sé que el enlace no va a salir ya que fanfiction no permite publicarlos os dejo el nombre de usuario, simplemente tenéis que buscarla en wattpad, estoy intentando solucionar el problema, al igual que yo varias autoras más, como Folk23.

Aquí os dejo el nombre de usuario de la chica que me está plagiando "CopitaLovee", tenéis que buscarla en wattpad, si tenéis cuenta allí para mi sería muy importante que dejarais constancia por comentarios y demás en el perfil de esta chica, si no es molestia claro está.

También ha plagiado a YGarcia, Delena Is Real y Folk23, hasta que no se solucione no subiré ninguna actualización de mis historias.

Disculpen las molestias.


	10. Bourbon e Infierno (07)

_¿Alguien quería una ración de Calle Bourbon? ¿Alguien me había mencionado que faltaba _**[SPOILER]**_ Camille?_

Por si alguien no se ha enterado el tema del plagio ha quedado zanjado, paso también a remarcar algo que encontraréis en mi perfil:

Queda totalmente prohibido la reproducción total o parcial de esta historia. Si alguien más divisa dicho fic en otra página informarme. Decid NO al Plagio

* * *

**Episodio 07: A veces es necesario el Bourbon para acabar con el Infierno.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche era completamente oscura, te invitaba a perderte en el cielo, porque ni siquiera eres capaz de ver dónde empieza y termina, era por eso que Damon Salvatore amaba la oscuridad, podías perderte en ella y no saber cómo salir pero también era seguro que nadie más iba a encontrarte, por eso Damon anhelaba la noche, sabía que nada ni nadie podría juzgarle ahí, ni siquiera su dulce prometida. Ahí estaba a salvo de todas esas miradas que solo buscaban atravesarte para obtener lo que querían; si una cosa había aprendido en su vida era evitar los malos entendidos, nadie hace algo por nada, todos buscan a cambio algo, cualquier cosa, algunos dinero -como la mayor parte de la gente- otros sexo, dolor, un favor de vida a muerte, cualquier cosa.

Damon debería estar acostumbrado, es decir, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba metido en ese mundo de sexo y dolor? Mucho más de lo que recuerda, ya debería saber que si Hope pide algo, es porque lo quiere ya, no para que él haga una estupidez de las suyas.

Por eso estaba allí, sumido en la oscuridad, caminando entre la gente para poder entrar en su propia casa que por unas horas se convertiría en la caza del lobo.

El no era la oveja.

Ni el pastor.

El era un cazador. O tal vez sí que era la víctima. Con Hope nada estaba claro, pero si ella se sentía segura él no estaría en peligro.

O eso creía.

La fiesta estaba en su máximo punto cuando Damon decidió entrar, no había mucha gente como el pensaba en un principio pero sí la suficiente para saber que esto no era una simple reunión de amigos, con Hope nunca nada estaba claro por lo que no quiso arriesgarse y comenzó a saludar con su típica sonrisa, ni siquiera recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que sonrió de verdad en un evento público como este, ¿fue en Italia su última sonrisa verdadera? ¿o fue cuando Hope decidió destrozar su alma?

No importaba.

\- Damon. -la dulce voz de Hope le sacó de sus pensamientos, por un momento se vio transportado a otra época, casi sin darse cuenta estaba frente a ella, tomando su rostro con delicadeza y posando sus labios en los de ella.- Te amo, mi amor.

\- Yo también. -sonrió pero su sonrisa desapareció de un golpe cuando la figura de un hombre apareció tras su mujer.

Le conocía muy bien, demasiado bien.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de Marcel, cariño? -tenso como estaba no se acordó de reaccionar como era debido.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Perfectamente, un poco cansado. -le sonrió para quitarle importancia.- Bienvenido a mi casa, Marcel.

\- Una fiesta espectacular, tu mujer se las gasta muy bien, querido. -rió, odiaba eso, no que hiciera bromas con respecto a su no mujer, sino que se refiriera a ella como su mujer, o peor aún, que quisiera entablar una conversación con él, ¿es que no se daba cuenta que no le aguantaba?

Nunca le aguantó realmente, ¿qué creía que ahora sí? Estaba a punto de irse, de dejarle ahí plantado con la excusa de saludar cuando ella entró en la sala, no es que estuviese enfrente de la puerta, pero es que todos en la sala giraron sus rostros a la entrada, donde ella, vestida completamente de negro y arreglada como una modelo, entraba con elegancia portada una pequeña bandeja repleta de dulces, no sabía que admiraban los demás, realmente no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que viesen los demás en ella, él tenía muy claro lo que había visto. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, amenazando con atravesar su pecho y salir disparado, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar como si se tratara de un adolescente hormonado y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, apartando a Hope y a Marcel de su camino se dirigió hasta ella, nadie podría afirmar lo que Damon estaba haciendo pero aún así debería tener un poco más de cuidado, él lo sabía, se lo estaba repitiendo como una mantra cada vez que daba un paso, pero era imposible quedarse quieto o ignorar la belleza y la luz que desprendía esa pequeña loca.

Se quedó quieto cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los verdes de Stefan, tan arreglado como la misma Elena se puso delante de su camino con una bandeja repleta de copas de vino, Damon gruñó, marcando su territorio y captando por primera vez en la noche la mirada de su amigo, el cual alzó una ceja sin comprender que estaba haciendo.

Ni siquiera él sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Una copa, señor? -le ofreció la bandeja, repleta de colores, pero Damon ni siquiera prestó atención a la variedad de vinos ni tampoco a la mirada preocupada de su amigo, él tenía la atención puesta en otra persona, que con mucha agilidad se movía por los presentes ofreciendo manjares.

Que se acercara a él con esa sonrisa y le ofreciera algo que entonces todos en la fiesta tendrían que desaparecer porque él personalmente se lanzaría a probar sus labios rojos, ¿sabrían a dulce? ¿a alcohol? ¿o a ella misma? Porque amaba su sabor, amaba cada parte de su cuerpo, pero lo que más amaba era su cabello, que ahora, contra él mismo, estaba recogido en un moño perfecto.

Mierda, pensó, necesitaba ese cabello suelto, húmedo y sudado esparcido por su cama, o por el suelo de ese mismo salón.

Se pasó una mano por la boca, cuando notó que unos brazos rodeaban su cuello por detrás y giraban todo su cuerpo, estaba cabreado, nadie le quitaba unas buenas vistas así porque sí, pero en cuanto sus ojos captaron una melena rubia se olvidó que acababa de perder un orgasmo visual con los ojos café de su hermosa y sexy mesera.

\- ¿Camille?

\- ¿Bombón? ¿Te sigo ayudando con _eso_? -se mordió los labios de forma sugerente mientras se balanceaba sobre su cuerpo, Damon sin entender nada bajó la mirada hasta sus pantalones.- Tu polla va sola, ¿o aquella camarera ha captado toda tu atención?

Quiso golpearla. Pero luego recordó que Camille O'Connell's era la única mujer que tenía derecho a ser una zorra mala con él por lo que le permitió que se riera un rato, solo un poco.

\- Es guapa, sexy, mmm, tiene buen culo. -comentó directamente en su oído al estar abrazada a su cuerpo, la música no estaba tan alta para invitar a nadie a bailar pero eso no era una cosa que parara a Camille, por eso estaba ahí, captando la atención de todos mientras miraba "con disimulo" a la camarera.- Pero vamos, nunca te vi reaccionar así por una mujer.

\- Cami. -susurró aguantando la risa.- Como sigas moviéndote así voy a olvidar que eres mi mejor amiga.

\- Cerdo. -se apartó asqueada comprobando de primera manera que aquella erección había desaparecido completamente.- No sé si sentirme bien con _eso_.

Damon soltó una carcajada y la abrazó con fuerza, la echaba de menos, era su amiga, su cómplice, su aliada y aunque por un momento había estado a punto de matarla ahora mismo le agradecía la interrupción porque aunque Elena era puro sexo también era una bomba a punto de estallar y si la chica le hubiera visto devorándola con la mirada al final habría habido una catástrofe porque Hope no perdía nunca una oportunidad para hacer de las suyas.

\- No mires ahora. -rió bajito Camille en una de las veces que había mirado en dirección a las mesas.- Pero alguien quiere matarme.

Damon se tensó al instante, preocupado de que se tratara de Hope olvidó la advertencia de su amiga y clavó la mirada directamente en las mesas, donde una muy enfadada Elena le fulminaba con la mirada, por un momento, todo dejó de existir y Damon se vio caminando en dirección a las mesas, pero Camille fue más rápida, tiró de él hasta enredar sus brazos en su cuello.

\- Wow, chaval, te gusta ¿eh?

\- Es algo follable. -rodó los ojos quitándole importancia.- Simplemente me pone con ese traje.

\- Ya, que tu te ibas a dejar llevar por tu polla en una situación así, donde Hope puede cortarte los huevos, perdona que no te crea.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que decirte?

\- Nada. -sonrió.- Nada.

\- Ya.

\- Pues eso.

\- Pues bien.

\- Vale.

\- Perfecto. -se zafó de su agarre, ya no necesitaba que su amiga le echara un cable y menos ahora que se estaba poniendo muy pesada con el tema de Elena, ¿es que no podía ser simplemente un capricho sexual? ¿es que todo tenía que estar relacionado con sus sentimientos? Solo Camille seguía viendo en él un atisbo de corazón, era la única que seguía golpeándose contra un muro, él no tenía sentimientos, no más, porque Hope se había encargado personalmente de destrozarlos uno a uno.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Necesito una copa.

Camille le dejó ir, en otra ocasión hubiera ido tras su culo como buena terapeuta que era, pero esta vez actúo como una amiga y lo dejó marchar. Lanzó una mirada a las mesas, donde una chica, la morena de antes, la miraba fijamente, ella era la respuesta a todo. O tal vez no.

\- Deja de hacerlo. -Stefan se colocó detrás de su hermana mientras tomaba otra botella de vino, la aludida ni siquiera se inmutó.- Ele.

\- Te he escuchado.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Si ella me mira yo también.

\- No estamos en la secundaria. -bufó molesto.- Así que dejen de hacer el idiota.

\- ¿Quién es ella? -por primera vez Stefan alzó la cabeza para mirar directamente donde su hermana miraba, hasta hacía un momento pensaba que era a Damon a quien miraba con odio pero ahora veía que no, que a quien miraba era a una rubia que conocía muy bien, olvidándose por completo su función allí como sombra salió corriendo en dirección a la pequeña muchacha.

A Elena no le gustó ni un pelo ver nada de eso, no estaba celosa, ella nunca estaba celosa pero le dolió enormemente que su hermano la eligiera a ella en vez de a su hermana; por eso tomó una copa de vino - de las de su hermano -y se la bebió de un trago.

\- No son para ti, princesa.

Cerró los ojos, aguantando las ganas de girarse y golpearle, respiró hondo y mantuvo la copa en sus labios unos segundos más por el simple hecho de no cometer un error, pero era inevitable girarse y clavar sus ojos en los azules de Damon, porque escuchar su voz era un pecado pero tenerlo tan cerca, pegado a su cuerpo casi, respirando el mismo aire que ella, eso si que era demasiado, casi hechizada se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con algo mucho peor, no solo se perdió en sus ojos o en todo su cuerpo sino que encima se vio transportada a los brazos de Damon Salvatore.

\- Si quiero sobrevivir, necesito una copa. -tomó de la mesa, a ciegas, otra de las copas que servía su hermano, la olisqueó.- Mmm, chateau canon la gaffeliere…

\- Lo dudo. -rió, recordando perfectamente los vinos que había en su casa.- Hope odia ese vino.

\- Sé perfectamente lo que estoy bebiendo. -escupió de mala gana, entregándole la copa casi vacía de un golpe seco.- Soy catadora.

\- Por supuesto. -tomó la copa y se la llevó a los labios, saboreando no sólo las últimas gotas de vino sino también el sabor de los labios de la chica, Elena tragó saliva al darse cuenta del significado sexual de los gestos tan dramáticos de ese imbécil, casi quiso matarlo por idiota, no solo lo había hecho aposta sino que encima se había reído de ella, en su cara, cruzada de brazos esperó el siguiente ataque.

Con la punta de la lengua tomó la última gota que sobresalía del borde, Elena se vio así misma lamiéndose los labios por la necesidad y el deseo, casi se dejó llevar, el ojiazul soltó la copa, pegándose al cuerpo de Elena, adentrándose en su espacio personal, tras soltar el vidrio clavó sus ojos azules en los labios rojos de la muchacha.

\- Quiero besarte.

\- Deja de decir eso, cada vez que hablas… -negó con la cabeza. Damon tomó su rostro con una mano y se acercó a ella, a escasos centímetros que estaba de su boca recordó donde se encontraba y con quien, por lo que se apartó asqueado y miró por todos lados, buscando desesperado a su prometida.

La encontró, estaba discutiendo con Camille y Stefan casi se alegró de que no hubiese estado pendiente de él ni de Elena.

\- Lo siento tengo que… -pero al mirar a su lado, Elena ya estaba caminando en dirección al centro de la sala, donde Marcel hablaba muy amigablemente con una Davina bastante incómoda, casi estuvo a punto de ir a por ambas chicas pero entonces recordó que ni Stefan ni Camille tienen porque aguantar a Hope, ese era su deber.

A paso ligero y evitando a los meseros los alcanzó, tomó el brazo de Hope al ver sus intenciones de empezar una pelea y tiró de ella, no quiso hacerlo con mucha fuerza, pero aún así no evitó hacerle daño, porque necesitaba infringir dolor de alguna forma.

\- ¡Ah! ¿¡Qué se supone que haces!? -ladró Hope en su oído, le agradeció que intentara no llamar más la atención pero odió que estuviera tan cerca y más cuando, no hacía ni unos minutos que había tenido, literalmente, en sus brazos a Elena.

\- Déjalos en paz.

\- Nadie la invitó.

\- Vengo con Marcel, es mi primo. -sonrió triunfante.- Si me echas tendré que ir a llorarle a él, no creo que te guste que haga eso.

\- Insufrible.

\- Zorra.

Damon se puso en medio de ambas, aunque Stefan había estado haciendo ese papel segundos atrás, el ojiazul conocía muy bien como se las gastaba ambas rubias por lo que tenía que actuar sino quería que la sangre corriera.

\- Amor, ¿cual es el problema?

\- Quiere llevarse a mi camarero. -se cruzó de brazos.- Está trabajando.

Damon cerró los ojos, tomó aire.

\- Deja que se vayan, tienes a más camareros, ¿no es suficiente con un Gilbert aquí?

Hope estuvo a punto de protestar, pero una idea maquiavélica cruzó su mente en ese momento, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y con un movimiento despectivo los echó de allí, no necesitaba humillar a Stefan Gilbert teniendo en la misma sala un plato aún más suculento, Damon no le quitó ojo de encima cuando su dulce prometida clavó sus ojos verdes en la figura delgada de Elena.

\- Si, es más que suficiente, amor.

Durante lo que quedó de velada, Damon permaneció al lado de su prometida en un completo silencio, no estaba dispuesto a meter la pata de nuevo, prefería estar ahí, callado y escuchando, aunque si tenía que ser sincero se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo vigilando el cuerpo de Elena, como se movía al traer las copas de vino o cuando simplemente se paseaba a su alrededor con esa sonrisa que quitaba el hipo.

Realmente tenía un problema, pensó Damon, mientras se tomaba la octava copa de vino, porque si necesitaba urgentemente un bourbon, estar alrededor de Elena era todo un esfuerzo, más si al mismo tiempo estaba evitando que Hope se diera cuenta del encaprichamiento de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Verdad, mi amor? -casi se atraganta con la última copa.- Cariño, no deberías beber tanto.

Su sonrisa, hubo un tiempo que esa sonrisa le dejaba completamente embelsamado, ahora, aunque odiaba que todavía le afectara de esa forma sabía mejor que nadie que ya no tenía el mismo efecto sobre él, intentó sonreír pero el sabor amargo del vino había atravesado todo su cuerpo.

\- Hope, querida, no te preocupes.

\- No lo hago. -le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.- Como le decía a Marcel, ¿a qué Davina es encantadora?

Si antes le había sentado mal la copa de vino ahora la copa, esta nueva que había tomado de la mesa, le estaba sentando como una patada en los huevos, tragó duro cuando sintió todas las miradas posadas en él, ¿qué esperaban? ¿que le diera su aprobación?

No iban a tocar a esa niña.

\- Hope. -le cortó viendo venir sus intenciones.- ¿No libraba Davina hoy?

\- No, lo hacía Kol. -le sonrió como si en realidad no hubiese notado el odio en el tono de su voz.- Voy a llamar a Dav.

\- Lo haré yo. -se levantó, justo cuando pasaba Elena con otra nueva ración de botellas de vino, en ese mismo momento ambos tropezaron, varias de las botellas cayeron al suelo rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, Davina corrió a ayudar, comenzando a pedir disculpas por la coordinación.

En ese momento todo pasó demasiado rápido, Hope se acercó a la chica, la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella en dirección a Marcel, cuando Damon quiso intervenir apareció un muy molesto Kol, vestido completamente de gala pero con una mirada asesina puesta en su rostro.

\- ¡Davina se viene conmigo, maldita zorra egocéntrica! -ladró Kol, tomando del brazo de Hope y tirando de ella con muy mala leche.- ¿¡Es que no puedes dejarnos ser felices, maldita sea!?

Esto empeoraba por momentos. Damon no era estúpido, todo esto, solo podía significar una cosa, el ojiazul no estaba dispuesto a ello, por lo que intentó atravesar todo el alcohol para alcanzar a la pareja de hermanos, pero una mano sostuvo su tobillo y tiró de él. Perdió el equilibrio en el último momento cayendo encima de algo, o mejor dicho de alguien.

Elena, totalmente tumbada en el suelo, se salió de debajo de Damon, tomó la bandeja de los dulces -totalmente destrozados - y se los lanzó directamente encima, ¿a qué venía eso? quiso decir en voz alta, o mejor dicho, quiso gritarle en la cara, pero cualquiera decía algo cuando estaban intentando meterte el azúcar hasta por las narices.

Unos minutos necesitaron para que esa fiesta se convirtiera en una locura. Damon peleaba en el suelo con Elena, Kol y Hope se gritaban lanzándose cosas, Davina sollozaba y gritaba buscando una forma de parar todo ese embrollo, mientras tanto, Marcel junto a los demás invitados disfrutaban del ridículo donde los Salvatore Mikaelson se habían metido, otra vez.

\- ¡Basta! -intentó gritar Damon cuando sintió que los alemanes entraban por sus fosas nasales en vez de por su boca, casi con la vista borrosa tomó los brazos de Elena y tiró de ella, pero la chica seguía pataleando como una cría buscando una forma de seguir actuando como tal.- ¡Para! ¡Por favor! ¡Para!

\- ¡Nunca! -le pegó una patada en la entrepierna, provocando que el chico la soltase y se contrayese de dolor. Elena tomó aire antes de salir corriendo en dirección al extintor.

\- No, otra vez no… -pero su advertencia quedó en el aire, Elena no le atacó, no, ese no era su objetivo, fue directamente a por Marcel que había acorralado a Davina contra la pared. En cuanto Gilbert pulsó el aparato el silencio reinó completamente en la sala, Kol salió corriendo en dirección a Davina pero Damon tenía otros planes, tomó de la solapa al menor de los Mikaelson y tiró de él en su dirección.

\- ¿Qué…? -sorprendido como estaba no vio venir el puñetazo de Damon, el cual le cruzó la cara en unos segundos.

\- Te tengo dicho niñato que no te acerques a Hope. -le escupió en la cara mientras se arreglaba el traje, después salió de allí sin decir más nada, porque si se quedaba un segundo más, esa fachada de caballero se rompería en mil pedazos.

Quería golpear a Elena.

Eso no estaba bien. ¿O si?

Pero realmente no le importaba en absoluto. Porque necesitaba desahogarse, en menos de unas horas todo su mundo se había vuelto patas arriba, salió al exterior buscando un poco de paz, o esa era la excusa inicial por lo que necesitaba no era paz, era todo lo contrario, un momento donde él no fuese Damon Salvatore y no tuviese que mantener las apariencias, eso era lo que buscaba.

No podía encontrarlo. No ahora que le había prometido a sus amigos que sería paciente y se mantendría alejado de las malas lenguas.

Por eso se encontraba ahí, parado en una esquina de su propio edificio sin captar la atención de nadie y fumándose un cigarro, o varias, antes de enfrentarse a su no tan dulce prometida.

Comprobó la hora del reloj varias veces, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos y ya estaba atacado, ¿por qué se ponía así por cinco míseros minutos? Ah, obvio, porque esos cinco minutos le podía costar la misma vida y más cuando no tenía ni idea de lo que planeaba Hope como venganza, ¿por qué, entre todos los días del año, había elegido ese día para fastidiarle?

Tiró la colilla al suelo y la pisoteó con fuerza, estaba a punto de sacar otro cigarro cuando escuchó ruidos al otro lado.

Una figura embutida de negro salió de la puerta trasera del edificio la cual solo el servicio tenía acceso, Damon supuso que se trataba de alguien que hoy tendría la tarde libre -cosa que le costó bastante entender conociendo a su propia novia- pero aún así no le quitó el ojo de encima hasta que lo reconoció, salió de su escondite para que le viese.

Mikaelson le miró de reojo mientras se cubría con un paño el ojo morado, ambos se quedaron ahí, estáticos como si esperasen expresamente el movimiento del otro, pero ninguno dijo ni hizo nada, simplemente permanecieron así.

Inmóviles.

En cuanto Kol Mikaelson dio un paso hacia adelante una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en sus labios y Salvatore se arrepintió, no tenía información nueva para contarle, no tenía nada y había decidido dar su entrada espectacular con las manos vacías, se sintió como una mierda.

\- No tienes nada en absoluto. -sonrió Mikaelson metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos para después mirar a la puerta por la cual había salido.- Estoy cansado, Damon.

El aludido asintió, tomó otro cigarro de la caja y lo encendió.

\- Lo siento tío, por el golpe. -le señaló la herida con el cigarro encendido, el humo molestó a Kol más que el simple hecho de la herida.- ¿Quieres?

\- El tabaco mata.

\- Dudo que esto me haga el mismo daño que Hope, ella me está arrancando la vida con más rapidez que esto. -le señaló el tabaco antes de meterse el cigarro en la boca.

\- Como sea, no me arriesgaría.

\- ¿Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por mi Mikaelson? -le comentó coqueto acercándose peligrosamente, Kol soltó una carcajada cuando sintió el brazo de Damon alrededor de su cadera.- Mmm… perfume…

\- ¡Quita de en medio, animal! -lo apartó cuando se propasó, no sólo le había tomado de la cadera sino que encima había acercado su hocico a su cuello.- Tío no hagas eso, me recuerdas a ella.

\- No lo digas que me quitas todo el rollo. -rió dando otra calada al cigarro.- Odio que me comparen con esa zorra.

\- ¿No has hablado con Enzo?

\- No, Hope me llamó en el último momento.

\- Pero tío, si llevas todo el día fuera, ¿no has tenido ningún momento para quedar con Enzo? ¿No se supone que habíais quedado esta mañana?

Damon no contestó, se lo pensó antes, claro que había quedado esa mañana temprano con él en su despacho pero había estado entretenido con otras cosas, primero hablando por teléfono con Mikael Mikaelson y después con una no tan encantadora Elena Gilbert pero por supuesto, Damon no iba a decir nada de eso, lo primero porque Kol ya tenía sus propios problemas como para añadirle el nombre de su padre en ellos y lo segundo, simplemente no quería oír a uno de sus compañeros tocando un tema personal. Kol y él no eran amigos, simplemente tenían una causa en común, tiró el cigarro y clavó la vista en el chico.

Kol se olía los problemas a la legua, es como si tuviera un radar, se activaba solo, la primera reacción era retroceder, la segunda pasarse la mano por el cabello y reír. Había hecho ambas, solo quedaba la última.

\- No…

Negar lo evidente. Ahora le tocaba a él darle la mala noticia que se estaba oliendo o inventarse una no muy mala noticia.

No estaba de humor.

\- Tío no más, acabo de sacar a Davina de ahí, no quiero más problemas. -al contraer el rostro sintió una punzada en el ojo derecho por lo que rápidamente se llevó el paño ahí.- Y encima creo que tengo que ir al hospital, capullo.

\- Esto te va a gustar menos. -tiró la colilla, tomó otro cigarro cuando las manos de Mikaelson se posaron en las suyas.

\- Estamos juntos en esto Salvatore, desde siempre.- Damon tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, odiaba cuando se sentía tan bien con esto, no quería sentir nada, ni por él ni por nadie porque si se permitía sentir de nuevo su corazón se rompería del todo.

\- Mañana hablamos, buenas noches.

Kol quiso pararlo, preguntarle acerca de su no conversación pero se tuvo que recordar así mismo que si había alguien que le necesitaba en ese momento, esa era Davina, ya habría tiempo para lamentar aquella que torturaba a Salvatore.

\- Tenéis que disculparme…

Eso era lo último que escuchó de Hope cuando Elena salió de la sala completamente manchada en dulce y alcohol. Lo extraño era que la rubia en ningún momento se había dirigido a ella cuando era más que obvio que si alguien tenía la culpa de que todo estuviese así era ella, o eso pensaba que pasaría después de todo.

Pero para su sorpresa no fue así, Hope la ignoró en todo momento y se centró en Davina y Kol, ambos recibieron una reprimenda pero consiguieron marcharse juntos.

Tomó su teléfono para comprobar la hora cuando vio que tenía la bandeja de mensajería llena, abrió una conversación, era Stefan.

"**¿¡Qué mierda ha pasado en el Edificio!?"-S**

Inhaló y exhaló antes de responder al mensaje, odiaba que su hermano, como siempre, se librara de los problemas pero tampoco tenía ganas de meterse en otra pelea, justo cuando iba a responder una sombra se cernió sobre su figura, de mala gana se giró para enfrentar a Damon porque estaba más que segura que se trataba de él.

\- Hola mi esclava…

Elena soltó una carcajada, negando con la cabeza se arremangó dispuesta a patear el trasero de negro machista que tenía delante, pero justo cuando iba a dar el primer golpe el sonido de unos tacones la desconcertó.

\- Hope. -era la primera vez en toda su vida que se alegraba de ver la figura de su ex cuñada ahí, cruzada de brazos y mirando a ambos de forma tentativa, apartó de un manotazo al cerdo ese y se acercó a la rubia.- Ya me retiraba.

\- No. -se quedó quieta.- Tu noche aún no ha terminado, ¿de verdad creías que no iba a hacerte pagar todo esto?

Cerró los ojo, apretó los puños, podía notar como los nudillos se volvían completamente blancos, no pensaba consentirle ni una falta de respeto más, pero, ¿qué podía hacer ella sola?

\- ¿Qué quieres, Hope? Es tarde.

\- Que te acuestes con Marcel. Mejor, que pases la noche con él, como una buena… -se puso delante de ella, acarició con delicadeza el comienzo de sus senos.- Puta barata.

\- ¡Tiene que ser…! -se adelantó, justo cuando Marcel la tomó en brazos, comenzó a patalear pero esta vez de forma defensiva, no pensaba permitir que esa zorra manipuladora se riera de ella en la cara.- ¡Eres una zorra, hija de puta! ¡Esto no estaba en el pacto!

Hope sonrió, una sonrisa que heló la sangre de Elena, provocando que se quedara quieta, dejándose manejar por ese cerdo que la tenía acorralada, pero no fue la mirada de su ex cuñada lo que la dejó petrificada, fueron sus palabras, las últimas palabras que dijo.

\- Me perteneces.

En el forcejeó su teléfono cayó al suelo revelando una serie de mensajes que quedaron en el aire, sin responder, como si la castaña realmente estuviera evitando a su hermano Stefan cuando en realidad buscaba la forma más sana de librarse del problema, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pidiendo a gritos salir, casi sin poder defenderse se dejó manosear, podía sentir las manos de ese tipo por todo su cuerpo, acariciando de forma peligrosa sus senos, casi aplastándolos, notaba como su polla se clavaba sin ninguna consideración entre sus piernas, pidiendo liberación, pero aunque Elena amaba el sexo salvaje, ahora mismo lo que menos quería era eso, se sentía sucia, barata y una puta, como Hope la había llamado minutos atrás.

\- Calma fiera… -lamió su cuello hasta alcanzar sus senos mientras sostenía sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, pegada como estaba contra la pared casi no podía moverse, la abofeteó varias veces hasta dejarla KO en el suelo, se arrastró, buscando una forma de sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenías.- ¡He dicho, calma!

Recibió varias patadas hasta quedarse quieta en el suelo, Marcel o como se llamara tiró de su pierna hasta abrirla completamente dejando a la vista unas braguitas totalmente negras, se relamió los labios mientras acariciaba sus muslos de forma sugestiva.

\- Vas a disfrutar de esto perra asquerosa.- pero aunque Elena estaba hecha polvo y no dejaba de pensar que se merecía todo lo que estaba sucediendo ella era una perra rencorosa por lo que cuando tuvo oportunidad le golpeó en la cabeza, arrastrándose como pudo tomó carrerilla e intentó huir de allí.

Pero varios hombres de Marcel esperaban ese movimiento, sin saber muy bien como seguir intentó atravesarlos, pero fueron mucho más rápidos, la sostuvieron y tiraron de ella hasta lanzarla contra el frío suelo.

Marcel negó con la cabeza.- Y yo que quería que disfrutaras, como me pones, puta.

Le dolía la cabeza, le rabiaba, se había golpeado tantas veces que ya no sabía dónde le dolía exactamente pero sí tenía claro una cosa, fuese donde fuese la estaba dejando inconsciente porque casi no podía ver con claridad lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, su mundo se tambaleaba y lo único que quería Elena era desaparecer.

O tal vez estar consciente para matar a ese hijo de puta.

Algo líquido fue derramado alrededor de sus piernas, Elena no podía estar segura de lo que era, pero en cuanto sintió una presión sobre su cuerpo supo que estaba pasando, ahora no lloraba, simplemente dejaba que todo pasara, la estaban violando sin ni siquiera estando consciente pero aún sabiendo que eso quedaría marcado de por vida.

Ruido, más ruido.

"¡Ella es MÍA!"

Todo se volvió negro, alguien la tomó en brazos, cargó con su destrozado cuerpo, pero Elena no fue capaz de abrir los ojos, de gritar o simplemente de hacer algo, se dejó llevar sabiendo que ya nada más volvería a ser como antes.

"**¡Maldita seas Lena, RESPONDE!"-S**

"**COGE EL MALDITO WHATSAPP"-S**

"**CONECTA EL WIFI!-S**

Última conexión 1:30...

* * *

_"A veces nada es lo que parece"_

_"Las apariencias engañan"_

No digo más nada que esas dos frases que todo el mundo alguna vez habrá oído decir, sé que la mayor parte de los que me leéis no entrará a razones y no pensará muy bien a que me estoy refiriendo, pero solo cabe decir que Elena, nuestra protagonista es una luchadora nata -que pase lo que pase- ella está siempre al pie del cañón.

Ah, para el **Club "Quiero matar a Marcel"** no hay que hacer mucho para entrar, solo odiarlo a muerte, lo mismo sucede con Hope, ahora recomendaría que no os apuntaseis todavía al **Club "Muérete Zorra (Hope)"**, Hope es uno de los personajes con mucho peso, tiene su pasado, sus pros y sus contras, vale que ahora mismos los "contras" pesen más que los pros -si es que hay alguno- pero sed pacientes.

Todas las _dudas, preguntas, teorías_ podéis dejarlas en un comentario o en mi cuenta de ask, mi usuario es **SweetReaderDE**, de todos modos tenéis el enlace en mi perfil. También acepto amenazas de buen rollo, ¿eh? XD

**Ronda de SPOILERS:**

_**Tres mentiras, Dos Verdades.**_

1: Flashback Damon &amp; Hope.

2: Flashback Hermanos Gilbert.

3: Escena erótica entre Hope y Damon.

4: Escena erótica entre Damon y Elena.

5: Pelea-Charla entre Damon y Elena.

Quien acierte recibirá en exclusiva un par de fragmentos del siguiente episodio. Así que, a hacer trabajar vuestra cabecita y pensad que spoiler tiene más sentido para el siguiente episodio.

¡GRACIAS por leerme! En serio nunca me canso de decirlo, sin vosotros esto no sería posible, así que si algún día tenéis alguna sugerencia, queja o cualquier cosa no dudéis en dejar un comentario aquí o en ask, yo misma os responderé cuanto antes. En serio vuestra opinión es el pilar más importante para mi.

Besos


	11. Bourbon e Ideas (08)

_¡TVD HA SIDO RENOVADA PARA UNA SÉPTIMA TEMPORADA! Y TO, PARA UNA TERCERA._

* * *

**Episodio 08: Momentos Incómodos, Recuerdos Hermosos e Ideas de Bourbon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Francia, Agosto de 1999._

_Sol._

_Mucho sol._

_Los rayos de sol iluminaban cada rincón de París. Sin dejar un fragmento a oscuras. Se encontraban en época de luz y de altas temperaturas pero eso no hacía más fácil sobrevivir. Y menos ese día, donde las temperaturas sobrepasan los 40º C. Con ese ambiente la mayor parte de las personas deciden quedarse en sus casas, resguardándose de problemas mayores como una insolación o desmayos innecesarios. Pero eso no quita que haya algunas excepciones, gente que tiene que trabajar, que ha quedado con la familia, que tiene asuntos más importantes y que no pueden retrasarse porque el tiempo esté en su contra.  
_

_Luego estaban las personas como Miranda y Grayson Gilbert, que aunque están de vacaciones con sus hijos disfrutando de un hermoso verano no pueden permitirse el lujo de no aparecer en un acontecimiento tan importante como una recaudación._

_Simplemente no había un "pero" o un "quizá" en sus oraciones, ni siquiera pasaba por sus cabezas saltarse esa clase de eventos solo para estar con sus hijos una tarde de domingo en pleno verano en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad con todos los caprichos pagados. No estaba en ellos. Era imposible._

_Por eso, una pequeña niña de unos diez años observaba con detenimiento la ventana de su habitación, no miraba con perspicacia los cristales ni mucho menos el tránsito de la gran ciudad, todo lo contrario, solo tenía ojos para el auto negro donde se encontraban sus padres, sonriendo felices antes de partir a quien sabe donde._

_Era pequeña. No estúpida. Sabía que sus padres sólo hacían eso por el bien del planeta, buscaban una forma de que el mundo fuese un lugar mejor, agradable, hermoso, pero Elena, solo tenía diez años recién cumplidos, ¿qué podía querer una niña a su edad? ¿juguetes? ¿ropa? por supuesto, pero lo único que la pequeña Elena pedía era un poco de amor, sus padres estaban cuando podían, y siempre que estaban, procuraban pasar el máximo de tiempo posible con ellos pero eso no quitaba que a veces la pequeña Gilbert sintiera que le estaban privando de pasar tiempo con sus padres, a veces envidiaba a toda esa gente pobre que tenía a sus padres las veinticuatro horas del día, pero entonces recordaba que eso si era egoísta y se le pasaba._

_En parte._

_Estaba acostumbrada, se suponía que lo estaba. Toda su corta vida había visto como sus padres iban y venían, salvando vidas, salvando a gente como ella, niños y niñas, pero nunca, nunca había pasado el tiempo suficiente con ella y con Stef. Siempre habían estado ocupados ayudando, pero nunca ahí, con ella._

_\- Lena. -la voz de su hermano le sacó de sus ensoñaciones, se giró y le sonrió con toda la dentadura, era su única forma de parecer feliz porque sabía muy bien que Stef tampoco lo pasaba bien cuando sus padres los dejaban tirados.- ¿Quieres jugar un rato?_

_\- ¡Siii! -estiró muchísimo la "i" a posta y se lanzó a sus brazos, Stefan solamente tenía siete años más que ella, era el último verano que iba a pasar con la familia, se sentía bastante mal porque sus padres, otra vez, los hubieran dejado tirados, pero no podía permitirse estar mal delante de su hermana, mucho menos cuando iba a fallarle en cuestión de meses._

_\- ¿A qué quieres…?_

_La pregunta quedó en el aire porque en cuanto Elena Gilbert la oía un torbellino se formaba a su alrededor, no era muy normal que su hermano, ya tan mayor, quisiera permitirle elegir el juego por lo que intentaba sacar el máximo partido a ese tiempo que solo les pertenecía a ambos, porque, ¿quién sabe lo que podría pasar al día siguiente? ¿estarían tan unidos como ese mismo día?_

Damon lanzó el cigarrillo y lo pisoteó con fuerza. Estaba agotado, había sido un día duro lleno de sorpresas y malentendidos, no había sacado nada más en claro que lo que ya sabía, por eso, en cuanto se despidió de Kol se adentró en el edificio, no para dar la cara con su adorada prometida sino para desaparecer un par de horas en alguna habitación, por eso tomó la escalera de emergencia y caminó con paso desanimado.

¿Qué habitaciones estarían libres? Esa no era la pregunta adecuada, ¿qué habitación seguiría aún sin la vigilancia de Hope? Si, esa pregunta era mejor, sacó su teléfono, tenía varios mensajes de Enzo y de Camille. Eso le extrañó, ¿para qué le estaba hablando ahora? ¿es qué había sucedido algo?

"**¿Qué mierda ha ocurrido allí?"-C**

Rodó los ojos, se quedó quieto y se apoyó contra la pared, su amiga estaba en línea y parecía que estaba escribiendo, no estaba preparado para uno de sus textos bíblicos por lo que escribió lo más rápido posible sin saber muy bien si se estaba refiriendo al accidente de antes o el incidente de hacía unos minutos.

"**Una larga historia. Te contaré después"-D**

"**Ni se te ocurra, guapo. Habla."-C**

Ni de coña. Eso hubiese sido una respuesta perfecta pero conociendo, como conocía a Camille no sería suficiente, esa chica había estado con él en las duras y en las maduras no iba a parar hasta sacar algo en clave, iba a contarle lo que había sucedido con todo lujo de detalles cuando escuchó un estruendo un piso más arriba, alzó la cabeza, como si pudiera ver más allá de los cimientos, por unos segundos se quedó parado, al acecho esperando una señal para salir corriendo y meterse en una pelea.

**Nota de Audio**

Damon miró la pantalla, frunció el ceño, normalmente Camille no le enviaba un audio si quería echarle la bronca, directamente llamaba por teléfono, como siempre había hecho Stefan, ella y él, estaba a punto de oír lo que había enviado cuando escuchó pìsadas y un grito.

"**Tengo sueño C, estoy muy cansado, déjalo para mañana… -_-' porfa' "-D**

Muchas faltas de ortografía e incluso se había comido más de una palabra pero poco le importó a Damon, ya que salió corriendo, casi saltándose escalones porque sentía que si no llegaba hasta donde se había formado el barullo su corazón estallaría en mil pedazos, lo sentía latir, a toda velocidad, destruyendo su pecho, casi jadeando alcanzó el siguiente piso, abrió la puerta de emergencias casi de una patada y lo que vio lo dejó paralizado durante unos segundos.

Esto no estaba pasando.

Había muy pocas cosas en ese mundo que dejaban a Damon de esa forma, casi humana, toda su vida había luchado para ser alguien mejor, para que nada ni nadie pudiese con él, después de Hope, nunca más creyó que algo lo mataría de esa forma, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de eso, ahí, justo en frente, se encontraba la primera persona en mucho tiempo que había hecho que su corazón latiera de nuevo.

Elena.

Marcel enjaulaba el pequeño cuerpo de Elena en el suelo, mientras sus hombres la sostenían con fuerza, impidiendo así que la chica pudiera moverse, no lloraba, ni gritaba, no hacía nada pero era más que suficiente para Damon para saber que eso no era consentido, normalmente no se hubiese metido en medio, es decir, no quería más problemas con Hope y su gente, pero es que esto superaba cualquier cosa, ¿cómo era posible que esa mujer hubiese llegado tan lejos? ¿una violación?

Se le calentaba la boca solo de pensarlo. Quería gritar pero lo que más quería hacer era golpear, quería agarrar a Marcel y matarlo con sus propias manos, clavó las uñas en su piel, casi desgarrándola, podía sentir como un hilo de sangre corría por sus manos, apretó los dientes y gruñó -no fue un gruñido a propósito, ni siquiera tuvo esa intención inicial -provocando que varios de los hombres de Marcel giraron sus rostros, a Damon no le importó en absoluto que ninguno de esos tipos vieran su rostro, ni tampoco que se dispusieran a llamar la atención de su jefe. No les iba a dar tiempo.

\- ¡Ella. Es Mía! -vociferó Damon, recalcando cada palabra mientras lanzaba a un Marcel muy confundido lejos de Elena pero no sin antes darle un buen derechazo provocando que gotas de sangre cayeran sobre las piernas descubiertas de Elena.

Tras lanzar una mirada de advertencia a todos los presentes tomó a la castaña en brazos, alejándose de la multitud sin saber tampoco muy bien a donde iba pero queriendo desaparecer de allí lo antes posible.

_Las vacaciones estaban cerca, la mayoría de los adolescentes se pasaban la última semana pendiente de los relojes, esperando que pasara un nuevo día y así llegara el último, donde por fin se encontrarían con las vacaciones de primavera, era por eso, que Elena Gilbert miraba impaciente el enorme reloj que decoraba el aula de estudio._

_Ni un día, ni una hora, solo unos minutos, tal vez incluso podría decir que faltaban unos segundos para que terminara ese infierno de día._

_Hoy, por fin se reencontraría con su hermano. Stefan había optado por estudiar en casa, podían hacerlo encontrándose en la etapa académica donde estaba el mayor de los Gilbert pero eso no era lo que tenía a Elena de esa forma, a ella le daba igual si su hermano, era un estudiante modelo o todo un adulto responsable, lo único que realmente le importaba a la chica Gilbert es que por fin recuperaría a su hermano mayor, a su cómplice, compañero, alma gemela, por fin volverían ser los hermanos inseparables, por eso, cuando esa tarde tocó la campana salió disparada al exterior, pero todas sus esperanzas se esfumaron cuando recordó que día era hoy._

_23 de Marzo de 2004._

_No un día cualquiera._

_No, sino su cumpleaños, tan estúpida era que olvidó completamente que había quedado con sus amigos esa tarde en un local de la zona, se mordió la lengua y miró por todos lados, tal vez, pensó, podría pasar un rato con ellos y después inventar una excusa, si su hermano estaba en la ciudad, ¿que más necesitaba decir? ¡llevaba meses sin verle! Ni a él, ni a sus tíos, tenía todo el derecho de posponer la quedada de amigos._

_La situación no era del todo complicada, si no eres Elena Gilbert, entonces sí que la cosa se vuelve difícil._

_Sus amigos nunca entenderían esa excusa, simplemente porque no entendían su relación con su hermano, ellos siempre la miraban con cara rara cada vez que los veían juntos o cuando Elena le nombraba, eran incapaces de ver lo unidos que estaban._

_Especialmente Aaron Whitmore, le quería muchísimo, nunca lo negaría, pero a veces era insufrible, siempre tenía un comentario hiriente para ella cada vez que "Stefan Gilbert" salía a relucir._

"_Lo tuyo es una enfermedad, Lenita", reía de mala gana, "Se llama amor platónica no correspondido"_

_Pero todo empeora cuando Tyler y los del equipo aludían que el rubio tenía razón, su amigo, Tyler era el primero que más de una vez lo había dejado caer, estaba muy seguro de que lo que ella tenía con su hermano era un enamoramiento de cuento que iba a derivar a problemas en cuestión de tiempo. Ella no lo creía así, pero tampoco podía intentar cambiarlo, ¿qué más daba lo que pensaran los demás? ¿por qué iba a malgastar su tiempo en dar explicaciones tontas?_

_Nunca, nueva en la vida, nadie entendería el inmenso e irrompible lazo que unía los pequeños Gilbert._

_O eso creía ella._

_Que era irrompible._

Todo estaba sumido en una completa oscuridad, dolía demasiado, e incluso había momentos que sentía que todo el cuerpo le ardía como si la hubiesen bañado en gasolina y prendido una cerilla a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, sentía que de un momento a otro todo iba a dejar de tener importar.

Porque, ¿qué más daba si no volvía a abrir los ojos nunca más? ¿o si salía ardiendo? Si, era eso, el fuego la estaba consumiendo, podía ver como unas sábanas de seda ardían con fuerza, como su piel se desgarraba a su alrededor, ¿o era su cuerpo el que ardía de deseo? ¿era ese tipo de fuego el que la estaba matando?

Jadeó. ¿O gimió? Gimió cuando sintió como unas manos tomaban su cuerpo, acariciaban de forma sugestiva sus muslos, alcanzando así su feminidad, se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras se retorcía de placer, de forma inconsciente alzó las manos y tomó el cabello azabache de su captor, tiró de él para sentir como sus manos ¿o era su lengua? se adentraba más allá de su sexo.

Una risita la paralizó, en cuanto su cabeza dejó de imaginar escena tan sensual y placentera como esa, todo volvió a caer en un agujero negro sin salida, ya no sentía las piernas, ni siquiera la cabeza, es como si otra vez su mundo desapareciera por completo.

Un olor infernal inundó sus fosas nasales, quiso gritar, alzar las manos y apartar esa cosa asquerosa que la acechaba peligrosamente, pero fue imposible pues algo la mantuvo sujeta, al sentir como la tomaban violentamente su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente recordando escenas que su cabeza había intentado ocultar en un rincón de su mente.

No. Quiso gritar, casi podía sentir como la voz abandonaba su garganta en un grito desgarrador; pero nada de eso pasó, porque había algo que le impedía pronunciar palabra, algo se atoraba en su garganta, ahogándola, era un líquido, ¿o tal vez era algo pegajoso?

\- Estate quieta de una puta vez. -esa voz, fue como una bálsamo para sus heridas, esa dulce y atormentada voz fue como un interruptor que frenó todos sus movimientos, abrió los ojos, encontrándose por primera vez a salvo.

Cuando su dañada vista se recuperó lo primero que vio fue el rostro desencajado de Damon Salvatore, la estaba mirando con pena, incluso podría afirmar que veía paz en su mirada, como si verla bien fuese un regalo del cielo, quiso sonreír, decirle unas simple "gracias" pero entonces recordó dónde estaba, con quién y en qué condiciones por lo que cualquier atisbo de agradecimiento se esfumó.

\- Vas a gritarme. -asintió dubitativo miró a su alrededor y tomó un bote con un líquido extraño y oloroso, una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su perfecto e inmaculado rostro, miró de reojo a la castaña, la cual se tambaleaba, rozando casi la inconsciencia.- Y yo quiero saldar mis cuentas, así que, después me gritas, bebé.

Un "no" murió en sus labios cuando el chico tomó su rostro y acercó un paño húmedo a su boca, era inevitable perder la conciencia y aunque Elena estaba en un momento de delirio tenía muy clara su posición: estaba totalmente a la merced del señor del Bourbon.

Le tomó unos segundos reaccionar, soltó el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha en el sofá donde se encontraba, la mirada desafiante de Enzo le hizo ver lo que estaba haciendo, no que hubiese drogado al juguetito de su mujer, eso era natural en Damon Salvatore, jugar con lo que le pertenece. Ese no era el problema.

El maldito problema era lo embobado que se había quedado cuando la chica cayó rendida en sus brazos, literalmente, casi le faltó que la baba le resbalara de la barbilla.

\- Sin comentarios. -bromeó el abogado, imitando la postura de un Damon muy cabreado.- Tío, no es por meter mierda, pero, ¿qué coño estás haciendo con tu vida?

\- Pensé que tu cuñada te lo había explicado. -le tiró la indirrecta con sorna, sabía que había sido un acto infantil y cruel pero ver la cara de idiota que puso valió la pena.

\- ¿Camille? -frunció el ceño.- ¿Está en la ciudad?

Damon clavó sus ojos azules en la figura de su amigo, lo examinó con cuidado, normalmente no se fiaba del perfil del chico, es decir, vivía de eso, de manipular y engañar a la gente para ganar casos, para obtener el máximo prestigio y beneficio por eso debía analizar cada gesto con sumo cuidado buscando una pieza de donde tirar. Enzo le conocía demasiado bien y sabía, que cuando se trataba de Damon Salvatore había que ir con pies de plomo.

Esta vez no era una excepción.

O Enzo mentía como un bellaco y su instinto empezaba a flaquear o realmente su amigo no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando, por eso, con una agilidad casi imperceptible para el ojo humano, por lo menos para el ojo de Ennzo, se acercó hasta atraparlo con sus propias manos.

\- Hablé con Camille anoche, después… -se mordió la lengua, no había necesidad de explicar sus actos porque seguro lo malinterpretaría todo, bastante tenía con aguantar sus próximos comentarios sobre la señorita Gilbert y su falta de delicadeza al retenerla aquí.- Le dije que viniera a buscarte, que te diera el pen drive.

\- Un momento, ¿le has dado a mi EX cuñada un pen drive lleno de información valiosa? -le recrimino con tono enfadado, más que cabreado parecía estar a punto de estallar como si en vez de haberle dado esa noticia le hubiese dicho que se arrepentía de sus actos, pero, ¿qué más daba en ese momento? Damon la había cagado hasta el fondo o Camille había tenido un contratiempo y por eso Enzo no tenía la información entre sus manos, fuese lo que fuese, ahora mismo la vida de ambos pendía de un fino hilo donde las tijeras se encontraban en las manos de la dulce y encantadora Hope Mikaelson.

Peor aún, en las manos de Mikael Mikaelson. Damon se lanzó contra el sofá donde se encontraba Elena, sin recordar siquiera su presencia comenzó a darle patadas de forma descontrolada y hubiera seguido así, destrozando ese precioso sofá sino fuera porque Enzo le tomó de los brazos y tiró con fuerza de él, Damon estaba cansado, de miles de formas y ya no sabía como actuar sin acabar hiriéndose más en el proceso, una vez se dijo que acabaría con toda esa mierda aunque le costase la misma vida pero ahora, simplemente no veía el final de ese camino lleno de cruces.

\- Damon. -el chico no alzó la cabeza, le temblaban los hombros y no dejaba de sacudirse, ¿estaba llorando? ¿Damon Salvatore se estaba derrumbando en sus brazos?

Damon y Enzo casi no se conocían, no tenían nada en común solamente su proyecto de vida: acabar con los Mikaelson, pero en realidad, ¿qué sabían el uno del otro? compartían a Camille, pero nada más, ¿eso los hacía inseparables? ¿aliados? ¿cómplices? No, nada de eso, pero, ¿iba a apartarlo? ¿a dejar que llorara solo?

Incapaz de hacer nada, simplemente dejó que Damon se consolara en sus brazos, dudaba de que alguno de los dos nombrara el tema nunca en la vida, por lo que no le importó en absoluto que el chico se abrazara a su cuerpo o que llorara en su hombro. Todo el mundo en la vida se merece un momento de debilidad, ya era hora de que le tocara a Damon.

\- Acabaremos con esto, Damon. Te lo prometo. -las piernas le temblaban, en esos momentos Damon se odiaba así mismo, no por derrumbarse ante nadie sino porque le afectara todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, eran contratiempos inesperados, si, pero tampoco una novedad, el mismo se decía hasta hartarse que todo era posible en el mundo en el que se estaba metiendo, que no debía rendirse y menos a esas alturas, pero saber que sus amigos, los pocos que conservaba pudieran estar en peligro por un error le ponía de los nervios, atacado, a punto de explotar.

Así que si, necesitaba eso, caer en una espiral de auto culpabilidad por unos minutos después volvería a ser el mismo insensible que había drogada a una pobre chiquilla por el simple hecho de estar en un lugar y en un momento equivocado.

No es que fuese una santa.

\- Oh madre del amor hermoso… -canturreó una muy feliz Camille, en cuanto entró al apartamento y vio la escena que se pintaba ante sus ojos mil comentarios ingenisos pasaron por su cabeza pero solo uno tuvo cabida en sus labios, pero nada más ver los ojos rojos de Damon, toda idea de divertirse se esfumó de un tortazo, una amiga sabía como y cuando actuar en una escena así, por lo que permaneció reacia a sentimentalismos, más tarde tendría tiempo de maldecir a Hope por esto.- ¿Esa es Elena? ¿La mesera?

No es como si eso hubiera llamado la atención, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió en primer momento, era eso o decir lo que estaba pensando de una zorra rubia que conocía demasiado bien. Enzo rodó los ojos, limpiándose el traje con delicadeza dejó que su ex cuñada diese los primeros pasos en la sala, le entregara el pen y se largara sin abrir la boca, realmente no tenía ganas de oír nombrar a su ex por su linda boquita.

\- Aquí tienes. -estiró la mano al susodicho.- Pero…

\- No juegues ahora, tengo bastante con tener a _esa _aquí. -bufó molesto cuando volvió a intentar alcanzar la mano de la rubia.- Cami.

\- Mmm, ¿no echas de menos a mi hermana?

Pegó su cuerpo completamente al de Enzo para poder alejar la mano del chico, aguantó la risa como pudo pero era imposible no descojonarse del chico, siempre había sido muy fácil, se lo ponía a huevo, era eso una de las pocas cosas que le sacaban de quicio, con lo hijo de puta que era y lo tonto que parecía en diversas ocasiones.

\- No me toques las pelotas, Camille. -bufó exasperado, tirando como pudo del brazo para alcanzar el pen.- No me jodas, ¿tu echarías de menos a una cerda que me quiere quitar hasta los boxers?

\- Lo fuerte es que uses boxers.

Le entregó el aparatito cabreada. No era nada agradable escuchar palabras tan duras de la boca de su cuñado, cuando no hacía ni unos meses que el chaval se moría por complacer a su pequeña hermana y ahora, simplemente veía odio salir de su boca.

\- Damon. -le llamó la atención ya que se había quedado prendado mirando a la nada.- En mi despacho a eso de las tres.

Damon le dejó ir. Camille estaba totalmente anonadada, con la mandíbula desencajada no dejaba de repasar la conversación mentalmente. Damon, que veía venir la psicología barata a kilómetros de distancia se acercó al mini bar y tomó una botella de brandy, no había bourbon cosa que le mosqueaba pero le vendría bien tomar algo diferente aunque fuese para satisfacer a su amiga.

\- ¿Quieres? -Camille asintió.- No te comas la cabeza, es lo que pasa en los divorcios.

\- No es eso. -le quitó importancia con un gesto de muñeca.- Solo que no entiendo del todo el amor. Mi hermana y Enzo eran inseparables desde la universidad y ahora... ¡pff! Nada.

Abrió la boca para replicar, para decirle que el mismo era un claro ejemplo de ello, de que el amor es solo un engaño más, un producto creado por la televisión, un invento de una sociedad consumidora, que lo que la gente sentía por el otro no era más que un capricho del destino, de cupido, de Dios, de lo que uno creyera. Y que cuando llegaba la realidad solo quedaba odio y envidia.

Se calló, se dejó caer a su lado y le ofreció la botella.

\- Prométeme que si algún día me enamoro me pegarás un tiro en la sien. -le suplicó tomando la botella con una mano, Damon soltó una carcajada.

\- Te lo prometo. -se limpió una lágrima.- Y prométeme tú que si algunas vez me arrepiento...

\- No. -negó rotundamente después de darle un buen trago a la bebida.- Mejor te prometo que te pararé los pies si me quieres usar de hombro.

\- ¿Perdona? -se indignó arrebatándole la botella.- Vieja borracha, no te necesito para eso, ¡soy Damon Salvatore!

\- ¡Ja! Y dame eso. -se le echó encima para que le devolviera la botella que ya estaba medio vacía.- Tu eres el borracho.

Durante una media hora la pareja se bebió medio mini bar, perdiéndose cada uno en sus propios problemas, mientras que Camille no dejaba de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo con su vida, si iba o no por el buen camino, Damon no dejaba de darle vueltas lo que significaba entregarle todos esos documentos a un despacho de abogados tan poderosos como era el de Enzo, no es que temiera por Hope y su familia, temía por él y por los pocos amigos que conservaba; de un trago vacío la botella de ginebra para después lanzarla contra la moqueta.

\- Wow, Salvatore. -rió divertida una Camille bastante afectada por el alcohol.- Chaval, Enzo te va a matar.

\- Le firmaré un talón al portador. -bromeó mientras intentaba incorporarse y buscar otra botella o algo para calmar a sus demonios pero en el intento tropezó y se calló de boca en el regazo de su amiga, la chica no pudo aguantar más la risa y se descojonó viva.- No tiene gracia, pedazo de puta.

\- Ya, ya, ya mamón, apártate de mi cuerpo. -le empujó casi sin fuerzas.- Ya voy yo a por otra botella.

Damon la dejó ir, no quedaban más botellas disponibles por lo que Camille prometió volver con un bourbon de calidad que tenía a recaudo en su auto. Sentado de mala manera en el suelo buscó la cajetilla de tabaco que siempre guardaba en su chaqueta, le quedaban dos o tres cigarros, no sería suficiente para calmar esas ganas inmensas que le entraban cada vez que bebía para salir huyendo del país. Encendió uno y tomó una calada antes de asomarse por el sofá para poder ver a Elena, la pobre seguía dormida, nunca había sido su intención drogarla pero tampoco podía hacer otra cosa, no tenía porque tener información de su vida bastante era que sabía que las cosas con Hope no eran nada estables, tener a otro Gilbert dando por culo a su alrededor era sinónimo de problemas, lo bueno es que por lo menos mantenía entretenida a su mujer.

Se supone. Porque ahora que estaba aquí más que solucionar problemas solo traía unos cuantos más; con torpeza se arrastró hasta su lado y la tomó de la mano, no quería tener ningún contacto con ella pero como tenía que comprobar el pulso no tenía otra opción, se pasó más de medio minuto intentando seguir el ritmo de sus latidos pero era imposible, el alcohol le nublaba los sentidos, la mierda que estaba a su alrededor no ayudaba, y tampoco servía de mucho tener a una belleza a su lado. Hacía mucho tiempo que una mujer no le llamaba tanto como le pasaba con Elena, no sabía si era ese aire europeo, o si era su belleza rebelde, no lo tenía muy claro, pero había algo que le atraía de tal manera que le importaba bien poco quemarse.

Acarició con lo nudillos su pequeño rostro, era cálido, radiaba un calor agradable con sabor a hogar, cada vez que la sentía de esa forma lo único en lo que su cabeza pensaba era en una mañana de navidad, junto a sus padres, cuando aún era feliz e inocente, como un estúpido se fue acercando poco a poco hasta sustituir su mano por sus labios, rozó levemente su mandíbula y ascendió con leves besos por todo su rostro, la adoraba, no cabía duda de que era todo un placer tenerla cerca, por eso no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que la sintió moverse debajo suya.

Se apartó. Casi cayendo al suelo. Miró detenidamente el rostro apacible de Elena, parecía un bebé en esos momentos, dulce e inocente, alejada de los males del mundo, un atisbo de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, olvidando el tabaco y el alcohol se incorporó y tomó su teléfono, justo iba a mirar los mensajes cuando sintió que algo le golpeaba con fuerza en el cuello.

Cayó al suelo, lo último que su cabeza pudo procesar fue el sonido de unos tacones, al principio su mente conjuró a Hope, a su prometida, riéndose a carcajadas de él por creer que podría conseguir algo en su misión suicida pero enseguida apartó esa idea. Hope no sabía donde estaba, era imposible.

Un ruido muy raro se oía con fuerza por toda la sala, se concentró en él, le molestaba pero por lo menos dolía menos que pensar en la punzada que sentía en la nuca, cuando se acordó de lo que le había pasado abrió los ojos como platos, se incorporó de golpe y miró en todos lados, cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la intensidad de la luz pudo divisar de donde procedía ese molesto ruido.

Tacones negros. Medias negras destrozadas. Falda entubada. Elena Gilbert.

Bufó aunque en realidad tenía más ganas de levantarse, tomarla del brazo y tirarla contra el suelo a ver si así se le quitaban las ganas de jugar con los adultos.

\- Puta desquiciada.

\- Habla el que va drogando a la gente. -le escupió con maldad y antes de que Damon pudiese levantarse le pegó una patada en las costillas por lo menos lo inentó porque el chico fue más rápido, tomándola del tobillo tiró de ella hasta tenerla entre sus brazos, enjaulada, ambos se quejaron y forcejearon durante unos minutos, hasta que Damon la apartó de un empujón.

\- ¡No te he drogado, maldita loca! -le gritó.- ¡¿Pretendías matarme antes?!

Elena gateó hasta alcanzar el borde del sofá, la mirada que le lanzó era puro veneno, Damon no comprendía el grado de locura que podía alcanzar la chica en tan solo unos segundos cuando el ni siquiera había abierto la boca, por eso mantuvo una distancia prudente, por lo menos todo esto le había servido para pasar la borrechara casi sin dolor. Más o menos.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando? -la voz ronca de Elena provocó que volviera a clavar sus ojos en los de la chica.

\- En como voy a matarte sin que la policía me pille. ¿Te vale?

\- Idiota. -rodó los ojos.- Tampoco tienes motivos.

\- Eres bipolar. -alucina.- No hay quien te entienda.

Elena murmuró algo inaudible, tampoco le dio mucha importancia porque seguramente se estaría riendo de sus propias palabras, por lo que se centró más en su teléfono tirado en el suelo, se había apagado por la caída por lo que lo encendió mientras olvidaba por completo la presencia de Elena, que a estas alturas era un sujeto peligroso.

Comprobó la hora, era tardísimo dentro de poco tendría que coger un coche para ir directamente al despacho de Enzo si es que antes no debía pasarse por casa para ver como estaban los humos allí, desde la noche no había sabido nada de Hope ni de Marcel pero era obvio que tarde o temprano tendría que dar explicaciones.

Un momento.

Se giró bruscamente, Elena le miró sin comprender porque había hecho un movimiento así, su rostro reflejaba miedo, pánico, como si acabase de ver un fantasma.

\- Ha venido... ¿ha venido alguien? -Elena tardó unos segundos en procesar la pregunta, lo suficiente para que Damon se abalanzara hacia ella.- ¡Responde, Elena!

\- ¡No! -intentó zafarse de su agarre.- No tienes ningún derecho a exigirme nada.

\- No estoy para juegos, Elena, ¿¡dónde está Camille!?

\- ¡No sé de quien me hablas, Salvatore! -le apartó con fuerza, Damon seguía sumido en una espiral de incertidumbre, sin saber muy bien que hacer tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, rezando para que el auto de su amiga siguiera ahí y que en realidad estuviese gastándole una mala broma.

Pero claro, ellos no eran unos amigos cualquiera que se pasaban el día bromeando, no, ellos eran una pareja de amigos que se estaban arriesgando la vida para desmantelar una trama de corrupción inmensa.

\- ¡Damon! -Elena corrió tras él, no había querido cabrearle a conciencia, es decir, buscaba molestarle pero nunca esperó ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos azules por eso intentó alcanzarle antes de que desapareciera, pero no tardó mucho en alcanzarlo porque en cuanto llegó a recepción se golpeó con él.- Damon...

* * *

No me odiéis aún. Estoy que me va a estallar la cabeza y si no fuese porque tengo tres episodios, mentira, ahora dos, guardados no podría actualizar, no llevo ni una semana en las clases y ya me está estallando la cabeza, ¿sabéis lo que es estudiar historia, geografía, historia del arte, historia de la música y filosofía en una misma tarde? mortal, por no hablar de todas las lecturas obligatorias ¡y aún estoy en enero! no me quiero ver en mayo ¬¬'' bueno os dejo mis mierdas aparte.

Sé que **queréis matarme**, pero **no me puedo permitir un maratón**, lo siento, tampoco puedo deciros cuando actualizaremos SCOM porque aunque Luna esté de vacaciones yo **no tengo tiempo ni para mirarme en un espejo** pero aún así, es obvio que **escribo en mis momentos libres**, que escasean, pero escribo, lo que sea.

¿Sobre los próximos episodios? Puedo decir un par de cosas, se consideran spoilers claramente, algunos ya aparecen en los episodios escritos otros están en mi cabeza, es decir que no sé cuando ni como ni donde... saldrán.

1: Damon y Elena se irán acercando más. No quiere decir románticamente.

2: Hope tiene un pasado como todos, solo hemos visto la perspectiva romántica de Damon, hay que verlo también desde su punto de vista. TODO.

3: Klaus (no diré más nada, mejor que se quede en mi cabecita)

4: Estad pendientes de las fechas de los flashback si sois listos descubiréis el pastel, porque pedazo pastel tengo preparado.

5: Problemas escritos con M de Mikaelson.

6: Delena. Esto si se puede considerar "romántico"

7: Momentos Stefan&amp;Hope y Elena&amp;Hope (no puedo decir más nada)

Quiero hacer de esta historia uno de mis mejores proyectos por lo que podéis esperar perfectamente episodios más intensos, elaborados y largos, no digo siempre, pero es uno de mis propósitos.

¡Besos!

* * *

**PD****: **TVD ha sido renovada, aunque esa noticia me alegra muchísimo, ignorando las advertencias de Plec y compañía, lo único que me preocupa es que uno de los principales no continúe, tal vez sean paranoias mías, pero después de ver todo lo que vemos no me fío ni de mi sombra, ¿cómo os sentó saber que habrá S7? ¿os gustó? porque a mi me encantó pero sigo teniendo mis recelos con esta no tan novedad.


	12. Bourbon y Mentiras (09)

_¿Habéis visto el episodio de TVD de anoche? _

* * *

**Episodio 09: Amargo Sabor del Bourbon, de las mentiras y de los recuerdos ahogados con Alcohol. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Silencio.

Profundo y llamativo silencio. Todo a su alrededor dejó de emitir ruidos, el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, el de los peldaños de la escalera al pisarlos, el pitido del ascensor al llegar a su destino, el de las teclas del ordenador al ser pulsadas, el ruido de la calle, de los transeúntes... Nada. Todo dejó de emitir su ruido habitual, sólo era capaz de escuchar los ruidos más extraños, el de una respiración profunda y prolongada, el de su corazón latiendo con un ritmo frenético y el de su pulso, que de un momento a otro iba a provocar en él un infarto.

No era capaz de concentrarse en nada, todo le daba vueltas y sus ojos no se apartaba de esa imagen borrosa, negro, color azabache, brillante incluso, sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar a la pluma que descansaba encima de la mesa de escritorio de Ikea que estaba allí en medio.

El ruido incesante de las teclas paró. El hombre trajeado clavó sus ojos en Damon, como si esperar una señal suya. Era natural, se encontraba en recepción, el hombre solo estaba esperando para ver qué quería el propietario o el inquilino de ese edificio, pero es que Damon no estaba para prestar atención a cosas tan insignificantes como una explicación, ¿cómo iba a hacer para que sus cuerdas vocales trabajasen solas y procesaran un par de frases ingeniosas?

Era incapaz, es como si se hubiese quedado sin batería, peor aún, como si las pilas de toda la vida, esas que siempre están por casa para ayudar en apuros como estos, no aparecieron. Damon no estaba con fuerzas para eso, porque ver esa pluma era como para superman ver la kriptonita, le paraliza, un sudor frío recorría todo su cuerpo, mandando descargas eléctricas a su corazón como si le suplicara para que funcionara.

Nada lo alentó a dar un paso más. Nada provocó en él algo para que pudiese moverse o reaccionar. Ni cuando el recepcionista se colocó delante de él, en su campo visual sirvió de algo, porque la imagen de esa pluma seguía instalada en su mente, grabada a fuego.

\- ¿Damon? -una voz, aguda pero segura captó un pequeño fragmento de su cabeza, como si de porcentajes se tratara, un diez por ciento de su cerebro dejó que la señal de una voz entrase en su campo. Pero fue una señal tan pequeña que no surtió el efecto deseado. Damon, de forma inconsciente clavó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos, se mordió la lengua con fuerza y musitó unas palabras inaudibles hacía el recepcionista.

Quería que se apartara de ahí. Necesitaba con urgencia tener acceso a esa maldita pluma y con ese hombre trajeado en medio lo único que su cabeza podía digerir eran los recuerdos, no estaba dispuesto a eso. Una gota de sudor cayó por su mandíbula al intentar pronunciar, de nuevo, esas palabras.

\- ¿Se encuentra usted bien, señor?

\- Aléj… -tragó ruidosamente.- Aléjese… aléjese…

Elena, caminó aprisa, apartando al hombre trajeado del medio. Nunca quiso alterar a Salvatore de esa forma. No era estúpida, había algo que lo estaba paralizando, entendía muy bien lo que era un miedo irracional, ella tenía un verdadero pánico a los sitios cerrados, no a una habitación ni a una casa, tenía que ser un lugar muy pequeño, como un sótano o un cuartito, recordaba muy bien su primer ataque, se encontraba en el instituto, las animadoras la encerraron en el cuarto de limpieza al intentar ligar con un chico mayor que ella, que no fue otro que el ex novio de la líder de ese grupo de niñatas, desde ese día lo supo, ese pánico que sentía a los lugares cerrados, como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a golpear, gritar, patalear o simplemente se quedaba ahí, paralizada viendo como tu propio terror te consumía.

Si, sabía de lo que estaba hablando, por eso no dudó en captar la atención de Damon ocupando todo su campo visual, no sabía a que le tenía miedo, ni siquiera tenía muy claro si estaba haciendo lo correcto, es decir, el mismo la había retenido horas antes contra su voluntad y ella le había devuelto el golpe, literalmente.

\- Damon, mírame. -tomó su rostro entre las manos, fue un acto reflejo, al ver el pánico creciendo en las pupilas azules del chico, pero es que Elena no podía pensar con claridad, porque ver eso, era como revivir sus propias experiencias y no estaba dispuesta a mostrarse débil ante nadie. Menos con él. Ni de coña.- ¡Damon!

Se apartó de él, se pasó una mano por el cabello, de espaldas como estaba pudo divisar algo que llamó su atención, frunció el ceño, ¿qué hacía una pluma de pájaro ahí? iba a tomarla cuando sintió una presión muy fuerte tirado de su cuerpo, cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba aprisionada contra la mesa por el cuerpo de Damon, no supo qué le molestó más, que Damon por fin hubiese dado señales de vida o que estuviese ahí, paralizándola con su enorme y musculoso cuerpo.

Si, eso último le molestaba. Un poquito.

El cuerpo de Damon ejercía una presión sobre el suyo que provocaba espasmos incontrolados desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies hasta el último pelo de su cabeza. No quería reconocer el poder que tenía sobre ella, pero era inútil negarlo, su cuerpo temblaba con su cercanía, tenerlo pegado hacía que nada pudiese ir bien, sus piernas se tambaleaban, sus brazos se adherían a la madera buscando una forma de permanecer lo más estable posible, su cabeza luchaba con sus instintos más básicos para impedir que sus labios actúen por propia voluntad, realmente le costaba muchísimo, por eso, con el poco orgullo indemne que le quedaba apartó la mirada de sus labios. Cuando ya creía que no se podía caer más bajo descubrió que las intenciones de Damon no eran para nada perversas como ella creía en un principio, sino que el chico lo único que buscaba era acceder a su mano. Tomó su muñeca y le arrancó la pluma de entre los dedos.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, había sido manipulada sexualmente por Damon, hablando vulgarmente, para que así ese idiota pudiera acceder a esa maldita pluma. No le cabreaba la forma de manipulación, es decir, ella hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo, lo que le fastidiaba era haberse dejado llevar y no haber visto, en ningún momento sus intenciones, eso no era caer bajo era superarse así misma.

Damon le dio la espalda, Elena pudo comprobar que lo que significara esa pluma ponía en tensión a Damon por lo que era más que suficiente para que ella decidiese intervenir, se colocó bien el traje, se atusó el cabello y se preparó mentalmente para enfrentarse a Damon porque si lo pensaba bien era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que estaban a solas, sin Hope, sin Stefan, sin nada como si solo fueran Damon y Elena.

\- Salvatore. -gruñó molesta por una milésima de segundo creyó ver una reacción en el cuerpo en tensión de Damon pero fue solo su imaginación. Cruzada de brazos, marcando mejor su escote se acercó hasta él, contoneando las caderas, era una estupidez porque Damon ni siquiera podía verla pero a ella no le importaba, taconeó para captar su atención.- ¡Salvatore!

\- Eres muy ruidosa. -le pareció escuchar, pero no tuvo tiempo de replicarle porque Damon se giró, clavando sus pupilas azules en los ojos café de la chica, le sonrió, con una sonrisa que quitaba el hipo, farfulló algo entre dientes mientras el chico guardaba la tan ansiada pluma en su chaqueta.

\- Todo este ruido por una pluma. -le devolvió la jugada, puso los brazos en jarra y ladeó la cabeza, imitando uno de sus tantos gestos.- Dime, ¿qué tiene en especial?

Damon sonrió, pero no era como sus otras sonrisas, esta era una sonrisa más bien curiosa, como si le sorprendiera que Elena le hubiese hecho esa pregunta entre tantas cosas que podría decir, tocó por encima de la chaqueta la zona donde estaba guardada la pluma como si quisiera cerciorarse de que permanecía ahí, en buen recaudo, los ojos de Elena siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos como si esa pluma fuese una bomba a punto de estallar. Tal vez sí, o tal vez no, eso era lo que parecía decir Damon con esa sonrisita que ya había pasado a ser parte del "top ten de cosas que odiar del señor del Bourbon" obvio eso se quedó en un rincón de su mente, en ningún momento pronunció palabra al respecto, pero es como si Damon supiera exactamente lo que su cabeza estaba pensando en esos momentos, y aquí otra más para el Top Ten, el cual pasaría a llamarse muy pronto Top 100, lo veía.

Elena Gilbert había sido durante toda su vida una chica muy curiosa y cabezota, por lo que si unimos esas dos cualidades lo único que se podría sacar a coalición es problemas, por eso ahí, parada en mitad de la recepción de uno de los edificios más lujosos de la zona estaba Elena, buscando una explicación al porqué de la reacción de Damon en vez de preocuparse por su salud, tanto física como mental, esas últimas horas habían sido mortales, cualquiera en su lugar no estaría viviendo su mejor momento, pero no, ahí estaba Elena demostrando como la vida la había hecho una mujer hecha y derecha o eso parecía, porque una gota de lo que sería sudor cruzó su frente mostrando a Damon una vía que tomar.

Elena no era perfecta. Por eso le volvía loco. Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante buscando pulsar el botón que le diese acceso ilimitado a la señorita Gilbert, pero sus ojos recorrieron la estancia con más rapidez, localizando la figura del recepcionista. El señor Salvatore solo podía pensar en una cosa, ese muchacho era el único capacitado para dejar entrar a alguien en ese edificio, se supone que tiene el control absoluto de la entrada por lo tanto sería la última persona que vio a Camille y más importante aún la persona que recibió ese pedido. Su mente se desconectó por unos segundos dejando que un mensaje se repitiera en su cabeza como una mantra.

"Simplemente permanece a su lado, hijo", pasó una mano por el plumaje azabache del cuervo que tenía dentro de la jaula, Damon no pudo quitarle la vista de encima, no sabía que le sorprendía más, el auto control de ese hombre o la parsimonia del animal. "¿Te sorprende? Un animal salvaje solo será controlado por otro aún más salvaje, cuídate"

Un pitido sordo inundó todos sus sentidos, atravesando su cuerpo como una oleada, fuerte y directa. Damon no comprendía la intensidad del asunto hasta que sintió que algo estallaba en su cabeza, ¿era eso su oído? ¿o algún órgano interno? ¿podría ser el equilibrio? El ruido se volvió insufrible, no fue el sonido de las cosas cayendo, ni tampoco el grito del muchacho, ni mucho menos el ruido insesante de los transeauntes, no era algo mucho peor, una especie de grito agudo e insoportable, parecía provenir de la única persona en el mundo capaz de destrozarle la cabeza, pero claro, Hope no podía estar allí, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que pasarse la mañana gritando a su no tan querido prometido, ¿entonces? ¿de dónde provenía ese grito?

Por supuesto. Elena le estaba hablando. No, le estaba gritando de una forma alocada y desenfrenada. Esa voz tan chocante era como una maldita bocina, como esas que se usan en los partidos o en las festividades. Pero, ¿por qué le gritaba ahora?

Todo empezó a cobrar sentido cuando el grito de Elena tomó forma, no gritaba por gritar, no era para nada similar a un grito de miedo o de pánico, era como una especie de advertencia, como si le estuviese amenazando, se relajó, sólo un poco, lo suficiente como para tomar consciencia de sus actos, cuando ya por fin pudo visualizar el lugar se dio cuenta que estaba aprisionando al muchacho de recepción contra el cristal de la puerta, como varias personas se reunían por el exterior murmurando cosas incluso le pareció ver a alguien llamando por teléfono de forma apresurada, pero, ¿realmente le importaba eso a Damon?

"¿Sabes lo que pasaría... ?", tomó al pájaro con una mano, el animal seguía tranquilo, como si no le importase estar acorralado, no solo en una jaula sino también en unas manos, Damon no le quitó ojo de encima, prefería mirar al animal antes que al señor que tenía a su lado, casi le costaba su vida calmar sus nervios. "¿...si mi hija sufre el más mínimo daño por tu estupidez?"

Damon clavó sus ojos azules en los oscuros y penetrantes ojos del señor Mikaelson, tragó saliva ruidosamente, el hombre sonrió pero no fue una sonrisa de felicidad ni mucho menos una para apaciguar los nervios.

En un momento de despiste arrancó una pluma, el animal gritó con fuerza, llenando la estancia de un ruido sordo y nervioso. Mikaelson le lanzó la pluma con desfachatez, casi le pareció ver algo similar a la sangre en ella.

\- ¡Llamaré a la policía, Damon! -gritó el último recurso que tenía, no comprendía que le había pasado para reaccionar como un animal, un primer instante estaba a punto de soltarle una de sus ironías y un segundo después se estaba lanzando contra un poco chiquillo que de lo único que era culpable era de estar en el momento y en el lugar equivocado, por eso, echa una furia se había lanzado contra él hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba como ido, entonces había empezado a pedir ayuda, a llamar la atención de las personas que caminaban como zombies por las calles, como si estuviesen en la Gran Manzana.

Pero nada de eso consiguió alertar a Damon, que permanecía amenazando y golpeando al pobre muchacho, pero cuando por fin reaccionó lo único que sus sentidos captaron fue la palabra policía, por lo que soltó al recepcionista y se giró hacia una Elena exhausta, que ni siquiera esperó para nada en el mundo el siguiente movimiento.

\- No te atrevas. -le advirtió cuando vio que estaba acercándose a ella, clavó sus ojos café en los de Damon buscando un ápice de duda, algo que le dijera que estaba bromeando, pero no, lo único que distinguió con claridad era una oleada de odio y desprecio. Tragó duro- Damon, como me toques un pelo, juro que te...

"Recuérdalo muchacho, no juegues con Hope, porque si juegas con ella tienes que tener en cuenta que estarás jugando conmigo. Y yo nunca pierdo"

No terminó su amenaza cuando sintió como Damon tiraba de ella, intentó resistirse con todas sus fuerzas pero las piernas le fallaron y cayó rendida en sus brazos, pero ni con esas Elena Gilbert se dejaría vencer por ese neandertal, por lo que no tardó ni una milésima de segundo en contraatacar, tal vez la ropa tan ajustada que llevaba y sus tacones no la ayudaron en absoluto, pero la vida le había enseñado a usar sus armas, las más cercanas y ahora mismo lo más cercano eran sus tacones, por lo que forcejeó como pudo, mordió, gritó y le pegó una patada en sus partes, por lo menos lo intentó porque Damon oliéndose un movimiento así consiguió doblegarla y tumbarse en el suelo con ella.

Cuando creyó que la chica no se movería ni intentaría hacer nada malo, se apartó de ella pero en cuanto le dio la espalda Elena se lanzó contra él, enredando piernas y brazos en su cuerpo, casi pierde el equilibrio en ese movimiento suicida pero enseguida se recupera y olvidando completamente el porqué de esa situación tan extraña, ambos empiezan un baile un tanto peculiar, donde el ojiazul intenta zafarse con movimientos estrambóticos y Elena solo busca hacerle daño, ya sea tirándole del cabello o tratándolo como un caballo.

Damon estaba alucinando en colores, ahí, parado en mitad de recepción luchando contra esa tía que estaba siendo abogada de pobres sin saber nada. Era una cosa que odiaba, que la gente se metiera en sus problemas y lo tacharan del malo cuando podría ser perfectamente al revés, después de unos minutos de blasfemar y maldecir la chica se soltó de un salto.

Ambos con la respiración entrecortada se miraron fijamente, el sonido de un coche patrulla captó la atención de esos dos locos que no tardaron ni un segundo en concentrar su odio anterior en un punto concreto.

Alguien había llamado a la policía. El recepcionista había desaparecido y ambos estaban ahí, solos y desprotegidos, rodeados de personas que solo buscaban meterlos entre rejas o mejor aún en un centro psiquiátrico.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su perfecto rostro. Damon quiso golpearla.

\- Juro que está me la pagas. -le advirtió y se giró para buscar un modo de escapar de esa sin meterse en un lío mayor, la pluma que aún permanecía escondida en su traje palpitaba como si tuviese vida propia, limpiándose el sudor de la frente, arreglando su traje como pudo sonrió a los presentes, miró rostro por rostro buscando uno familiar, una alegría indescriptible le invadió cuando descubrió que no había nadie conocido allí.

Elena le observó con una ceja alzada, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo pero tampoco le desagrada la idea de que la policía viniera y lo metieran entre rejas, a fin de cuentas se lo merecía, ¿a que había venido comportarse como un petulante? es que no daba crédito

\- ¿Miedo es eso lo que huelo, señor Salvatore? -dijo burlona, el aludido casi ni le prestó atención, Elena se mordió el labio inferior y anduvo hasta estar a su lado, Damon la miró de reojo pero siguió sumido en sus cavilaciones.- Wow, es usted famoso, ¿qué dirá…? -paseó la mirada por las personas que se amontonan, el sonido de la sirena seguía retumbando.- ¿qué dirá todo esto de ti?

Elena disfrutó de su no tan pequeña victoria unos segundos más, incluso se atrevió a seguir alardeando de ello, olvidando completamente su postura en toda esa historia de locos, pero Damon no le hizo caso, siguió concentrado en la nada, sabía que poco quedaría para que viniese la policía y quedaría aún menos para que la noticia volase al señor Mikaelson por lo que su cabeza trabajaba en mil por hora buscando una solución rápida a sus problemas.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia decoró su rostro angelical cuando divisó a la distancia las luces del coche patrulla, miró a Damon, disfrutando como una estúpida de la situación, pero aunque el chico por fin reaccionó no lo hizo de la manera que Elena esperaba. El moreno se dejó caer encima del escritorio y sacó su teléfono móvil, llamó varias veces hasta que alguien respondió en la otra línea, Elena seguía sin entender nada, la policía estaba a unos escasos metros, Damon podría acabar llamando la atención no sólo de la zona sino también de todos los medios, ¿y se ponía a llamar por teléfono? ¿es que era estúpido?

El ojiazul clavó su mirada en la figura de Elena.

\- ¿Qué? -le escupió guardando su teléfono.- ¿No has tenido suficiente por hoy? Maldita loca tendría que haberte dejado con Marcel.

Se le quedó mirando boquiabierta, alzó un dedo acusador pero enseguida recapacitó y una sonrisa astuta se dibujó en su rostro, le importaba una mierda todo lo que pudiese decir Damon por su boca, especialmente ahora que la policía se lo iba a llevar arrestado, bajó la mano y se cruzó de brazos, expectante.

\- Va a ser todo un placer, Damon. -se le llenó la boca demasiado rápido, pero Damon no dijo nada, simplemente siguió ahí, sentado en el escritorio observándola, en unos segundos más la policía entró, Elena apartó la mirada y se centró en los agentes que habían entrado.

Los agentes de policía no repararon en la figura de Elena pero tampoco en la presencia de Damon, permanecieron ahí, en medio de la pareja esperando una explicación. Justo en ese momento un hombre trajeado con varias carpetas en sus manos dio su entrada en la zona, era un hombre muy apuesto, cabello negro, ojos oscuros, piel bronceada y una sonrisa de cuento de hadas y encima el traje que llevaba puesto le daba un aire muy sofisticado, ¿quién sería?

Damon tomó ese segundo para incorporarse y sonreír a los agentes, para después salir por la puerta como quien no quiere la cosa, pero antes de desaparecer entre el bullicio se colocó sus gafas de sol y miró directamente a Elena.

\- Todo un placer, Elena.

No. Pensó, alucinando como estaba, olvidó completamente la presencia de la policía y de ese misterioso hombre, solo podía pensar en lo estúpida que era por haber creído que alguien con tanto poder como Damon acabaría entre rejas, quiso matarlo allí mismo, olvidar esa educación que le habían dado desde muy pequeña y lanzarse contra ese hijo de puta, pero claro, entonces haría lo que él quería, por lo que respiró hondo y buscó en su mente algo a lo que atenerse, pero los agentes de policía fueron más rápidos.

\- Señorita, queda arrestada por allanamiento de morada, esto es una propiedad privada, ¿es conocedora de sus derechos? -la voz del agente se fue apagando a medida que la figura de Damon desaparecía entre la multitud, miró por todos lados, el hombre del traje seguía ahí, hablando directamente con el que parecía ser el agente con más rango, en un momento de despiste tiró del agente que le estaba poniendo las esposas para llamar la atención del otro hombre.

\- ¡Llamaré a Hope! -gritó desesperada.- ¡Y le diré cualquier mierda que estuviera haciendo aquí Damon!

No sabía qué esperaba sacar gritando eso. Si quería que la condena aumentase o llamar todavía más la atención pero una parte pequeña de su subconsciente le estaba diciendo que iba por buen camino, que ese hombre trajeado era más que un tipo con traje, que era importante e incluso podría jugarse la vida diciendo que era amigo o aliado de Damon por lo que lo intentó, gritó esas palabras como si se tratase de fuego y al final consiguió su cometido, el hombre clavó sus ojos oscuros en su delgada figura, mantuvo su mirada firme durante lo que pareció una eternidad pero al final lo consiguió, alzó la mano y los agentes soltaron a la chica.

Elena se sobó las muñecas doloridas, mientras los agentes charlaban de forma no muy amigable con el hombre que les había hecho perder el tiempo, Elena no le quitó ojo de encima, ni cuando se fueron ni cuando el hombre trajeado le miraba fijamente, se recolocó la falda de tubo y anduvo hasta su lado con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- Ahora entiendo porque Damon te odia. -susurró en cuanto estuvo a su lado.- No me traigas problemas niña.

Le sonrió aún más ampliamente si cabe. No era estúpida aunque quisiera arrancarle la lengua por llamarla cría sabía que si hacía algo contra su integridad física lo único que conseguiría es que la policía volviese a por ella. No había nacido para pasarse un día o más en la cárcel, en otras circunstancias hubiese aceptado más que encantada pero había algo en Damon que le hacía querer arriesgarse con eso que estuviese planeando.

\- Como sea. -le quitó importancia al comentario.- ¿Vamos a ver a Damon? Tengo una propuesta que haceros.

Damon soltó el teléfono de mala gana sobre el sofá del despacho de su abogado. Hoy todo eran malas noticias, por ahora no tenía señales de Camille por ningún lado, había intentado llamarla por teléfono, incluso había llamado a su hermana Maggie para saber si tenía señales de ella, pero ni por asomo, nadie sabía nada desde la otra noche, es como si Camille se hubiese evaporado del mapa.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello, estaba sudado, destrozado y olía mal, ni siquiera había podido pasar por casa para darse una ducha, no es como si quisiera añadirle a sus problemas la voz irritante de Hope, no estaba dispuesto a aguantar un nuevo round de su flamante prometida, sacó la pluma negra del bolsillo, no había nada en ella que le alentara llamar a los Mikaelson para comprobar personalmente si él tenía algo que ver con el tema, podría ser simple casualidad que esa pluma estuviese ahí, podía haber amantes sueltos por todo el mundo, ¿verdad? la dejo en la mesita y sacó su cartera, en ella tenía todas sus tarjetas de crédito pero también algo muy especial, sonrió como un adolescente enamorado cuando vio la foto de una pequeña rubia con una sonrisa de ensueño, pasó la yema de los dedos por el borde de su sonrisa, ver esa foto calmaba todos sus miedos y pánicos, ver esa sonrisa le hacía olvidar completamente la realidad y sumergirse en esos años dorados donde solo estaban ellos dos, Damon y Hope, nada de apellidos, ni de vidas tormentosas, nada de momentos de dolor o de mentiras, solo eran ellos dos, unos adolescentes que habían conocido el amor verdadero en la mirada del otro.

Si, aún estaba enamorado de Hope, su corazón se lo recordaba a cada segundo era como si cada latido fuese una puñalada, su corazón se estaba engangrenado con más fuerza, era estúpido hacerse más daño pero es que era inevitable no perderse en los recuerdos, ¿qué había pasado? ¿qué era tan fuerte como para haber corrompido un amor tan puro?

\- Te amo… -susurró aguantando las ganas que tenía de echarse a llorar, ya había tenido suficiente en estos días, un atisbo de sonrisa se formó en sus labios pero en cuanto su teléfono empezó a sonar toda sonrisa desapareció. Lo tomó y descolgó sabiendo que más tarde se arrepentiría.- ¿Hope? Buen día.

\- Buenas tardes más bien, diría yo. -su dulce voz era como una especie de taladro que perfora su oído pero ese comentario se lo ahorró, miró la foto para tomar fuerzas.

\- No importa cariño. ¿Pasó algo? -se mordió la lengua para no decir más nada, algo como "¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que putearme a cada segundo de tu maldita existencia?" o algo así "déjame vivir, déjame ir, por favor… Hope, te lo suplico" o peor aún, "¿pasó algo para que tu yo no seamos los mismos Damon y Elena?" si, esa era una buena pregunta, ya no pudo retener más las lágrimas, ahora caían con fuerza por sus mejillas, cada lágrima simbolizaba un fragmento más de su corazón, de ese corazón que hasta hacía unos años pertenecía a ambos, a esa pareja que todos envidiaban, a esa pareja que no eran Damon y Hope, sino un "nosotros" un "nosotros por y para siempre" un "nosotros hasta el fin del mundo" un simple "para siempre".

\- Damon ¿sigues ahí?

Rió bajito cuando oyó la voz preocupada de Hope, era extaño escuchar ese tono en su prometida, casi parecía ser la misma Hope por la que estaba llorando a moco tendido, sorbió por la nariz olvidando completamente que ese gesto podría haberlo escuchado desde la otra línea, Hope su dulce y pequeña Hope, la echaba condenadamente de menos pero cuando su cabecita tenía la ligera idea de ir a verla, de ver si seguía siendo la misma chica, el lado racional de su cerebro le recordaba las consecuencias de sus actos, ya la cagó el día que decidió aceptar la invitación de Hope para formalizar su relación después de años sin verse no iba a volver a cagarla intentando recuperarla, no más.

\- Damon… -susurró.- ¿Estás llorando?

\- Wow, por un momento me lo creí de verdad. -ironizó mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el puño de su americana, Hope no dijo nada.- Parecías preocupada, cariño.

\- Es que lo estoy, normalmente no lloras. -se defendió, oyó unos ruidos pero Damon no le preguntó al respecto porque seguía repitiéndose así mismo que su prometida no era la misma niña de la cual se enamoró.- Damon, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿qué sucede?

Soltó una carcajada aguda, sin vida, vaciló unos segundos pero la oleada de recuerdos, de alcohol, de peleas, de toda la mierda que tuvo que hacer y tomar para olvidar el agujero en su corazón lanzó el teléfono lejos, recordando, como si estuviese escrito en fuego en su corazón, que él no tenía derecho a amar ni a ser amado.

Hope le amó un día, fue un amor puro e incondicional que se vio destruido por esas personas que dicen ser su familia, ella se corrompió por esa maldad y esa oscuridad que le rodeaba, pero lo peor de todo no era eso, sino ver como ella misma acepta su nueva faceta porque a final del día ella era igual o peor que esa gente sin sentimientos, sin la capacidad de amar ni de dejar amar, ella era puro veneno, su propia asesina. Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro cuando empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas y los restos de su orgullo caído.

Todos ellos pagarían por haberle atado y obligado a estar en un mundo donde él no pertenecía, se vengará por ambos, por esos adolescentes enamoradisos, de ese amor que nunca sucedió y de su corazón que ahora mismo era un agujero negro que todo lo que tocaba lo consumía y lo destruía dejándolo sin vida.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, a varios kilómetros del despacho de abogados de Enzo, en una cafetería concurrida se encontraba una muchacha rubia vestida elegantemente observando la pantalla vacía de su teléfono nuevo, le pasó el dedo por encima, encendiendo el aparato y comprobando por segunda vez, que si, que su novio le había colgado en las narices dejándola preocupada. Suspiró resignada y soltó el aparatito infernal en su bolso, más tarde le volvería a llamar o le mandaría un mensaje.

Alzó su rostro al cielo de la gran ciudad, perdida en sus pensamientos como estaba no le prestó atención a la gente que paseaba a su alrededor o al mesero que le preguntaba -al chico de al lado.- que qué quería tomar, por un momento se dejó llevar por los recuerdos de una vida mejor, un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios pero solo una persona que la conociera bien se daría cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, porque los demás, hartos de ver sus sonrisas falsas nunca se darían cuenta de esa diferencia, tan minúscula como era. Hope era de las pocas personas que no sonreían por sonreír, que sus sonrisas siempre tenían un significado en especial, al igual que todos sus hechos o sus comentarios, nunca hablaba de más, ni mucho menos hacía algo por hacerlo, todo tenía un motivo y estar ahí, perdida en sus recuerdos, también tenía una explicación, porque después de mucho tiempo su corazón se había encogido al oír la voz rota de Damon, casi se había acostumbrado a sus comentarios hirientes e irónicos pero nunca, nunca podría acostumbrarse escuchar su voz rota, apagada, dolida por culpa de ella, eso era una de las pocas cosas que la ponían de los nervios que le recordaban que tenían corazón, que era un ser humano, por eso estaba ahí, evitando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas en una lucha eterna contra su corazón, ¿tenía ella la culpa de hacer lo que hacía por amor? le dolía muchísimo hacerle daño a Damon pero ella no tenía la culpa de amar a la persona equivocada y de tener a su lado a otra a la que creía no amar con la suficiente fuerza como para recuperar su corazón roto.

Tomó su teléfono, pasó por sus contactos e hizo lo que nunca creería que haría en toda su vida.

Saltó el contestador automático. Cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas la abordaban.

\- Lo siento mucho mi amor, te amo con locura de verdad. -susurró cohibida no quería que se diera cuenta que estaba llorando.- Pero te necesito a mi lado, no puedo dejarte ir. Lo lamento, Damon.

Guardó el teléfono. Era increíble lo mucho que cambiaba una ciudad en un par de años y lo poco que cambiaba la gente en ese mismo periodo de tiempo, Hope era de las pocas personas que creían que las personas nunca cambian, el carácter, la forma de ser, todo va madurando a medida que pasa el tiempo pero la personalidad es siempre la misma, las circunstancias te hacen ser de una manera y comportarte de otra pero en realidad, si se escarba un poco siguen siendo las mismas personas, inocentes o trepadoras, malas o buenas, honestas o mentirosas… y una larga lista que nunca terminaba. Por eso, ahí parada, llorando como nunca había llorado antes estaba una mujer trepadora, mala, mentirosa… que desde muy pequeña sabía lo que quería pero debido a la inocencia que nos rodea cuando somos unos simples niños nunca se dio cuenta, pero ahora, que estaba ahí, llorando contra la pantalla de un móvil se dio cuenta de la realidad, que el mundo en el que vivía ella no era la buena de la película, pero tampoco la malvada, era otra víctima más del poder y especialmente, del amor.

* * *

Con esto doy por terminado mi tarea de hoy.

**No he actualizado** antes **por falta de tiempo**, todavía **tengo otro episodio guardado** y uno a punto de terminarlo, solo me queda editarlo por encima, por lo que puedo decir que llevo un buen ritmo, no sé cuanto me durará pero espero que lo suficiente para que no tengáis que esperar mucho, prometo que para la semana que viene o la siguiente actualizo, todo esto dependerá si termino el que tengo en edición. Estoy con exámenes. Muchos, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda sacar un ratito.

Como podéis ver los episodios cada vez son más largos. La historia da para eso, creo que es uno de los proyectos donde más metida estoy y eso me hace muy feliz pero me preocupa en partes iguales, no quiero ponerme nerviosa por mi falta de tiempo y paciencia ni tampoco quiero volverme loca.

No puedo decir mucho más. Solo que **gracias por vuestros 80 comentarios.** Solo llevamos nueve episodios y ya le habéis dado un recibimiento a lo grande. Muchísimas gracias. _El Fandom Delena es lo mejor. Se os ama._

Un beso.

PD: Me pondré con SCOM este fin de semana, a ver si coincidimos Luna y yo y lo terminamos antes del próximo viernes. Se intentará XD.

_**¿Qué os ha parecido el episodio? ¿Qué esperáis para el siguiente? **_


	13. Bourbon y Sentimientos (10)

_Siento la tardanza he estado ocupada y cuando iba a subir, hubo un fallo general en fanfiction, pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca._

* * *

**Episodio 10: La maldad, el miedo todo puede ocultarse bajo el manto del Bourbon, pero ¿y los sentimientos?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Italia. _

_Agosto, 2001._

_Las calles estaban repletas de personas a esas horas de la tarde, esa cafetería, que estaba a punto de cerrar para despedir la noche no era una excepción, aún había gente allí consumiendo, pero muy poca, pues los dueños querían irse a descansar cuanto antes, pero por casualidades de la vida había aparecido un joven muy preocupado, casi atemorizado buscando al dueño de unos objetos, la mujer, dueña del local le había dado una mesa y un vaso de agua para apaciguar sus nervios pero ni con esas lo habían conseguido, por eso, a esas horas del día, un joven de unos diecisiete años descansaba sobre una mesa, casi suplicando al cielo por un milagro divino que lo salvase de una denuncia que no haría más que empeorar la situación económica de su padre._

_Quizá no exista un dios, no como los seres humanos lo pintan, de una forma pura, omnipotente, pero algo o alguien escuchó las plegarias de ese pequeño muchacho, porque otra explicación no tiene cabida en esa historia para poder aclarar porqué la aparición de ese ángel a su lado, el porqué de esa misericordia de los ángeles al entregarle tal y hermoso regalo, ¿que había hecho él para merecer a una muchacha sacada de un cuento de hadas? cabello rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca y de porcelana, era el vivo retrato de una princesa, de esos personajes que protagonizan las mejores historias con los mejores finales que uno puede imaginar. _

_Damon observaba con verdadera devoción a aquel pequeño ángel que había surgido del mismo paraíso que Adam y Eva, esa pequeña niña que era demasiado delgada para su edad, pero en lugar de empeorarla, esos detalles simplemente hacía que pareciera aún más hermosa si cabe. Encontrarse con un ser tan especial era un regalo del cielo, había venido a bendecir su alma, a salvarle de esa oscuridad que empezaba a rodearle. Damon estaba seguro de ello; ahora podría pasarle cualquier cosa, que se sentiría capaz de afrontarlo y seguir igual de extasiado, podría enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos, porque solo con verla, nada importaba, podría obtener todo cuanto existiese, pero¿qué había más importante que esa pequeña sonrisa en ese perfecto e idílico rostro?_

_Nada. Absolutamente nada._

_La muchacha le sonrió, fue un gesto muy llamativo para el ojiazul, porque una sonrisa de ese bello ángel era como un rayo de Sol en un día nublado, era hechizante, como una droga de la cual ya se sentía atado de pies a cabeza._

_Tenía la boca seca, por lo que cuando quiso abrir vaciló, ¿qué se decía en estos casos? ¿qué le podía decir a un ángel de ese calibre? se mordió la lengua, podía sentir como una bola se formaba en su garganta, ahogando su alma cada vez más, agobiando a su pequeño corazón que amenaza con salirse de su pecho. Apartó la mirada, quería buscar una excusa para salir del paso, incluso para huir, pero entonces ella se adelantó. Pudo sentir una mano en su hombro, atrayéndolo._

_Sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de ella._

_\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -entonces no estaba soñando, no era solo su imaginación que había idealizado la imagen de una tan bella muchacha sino que encima era real, nada falso, incluso su voz era como escuchar a los ángeles cantar, la chica ladeó el rostro, provocando que su perfecto cabello cayera en cascada sobre sus hombros, era tan hermosa, tan perfecta. - Me llamo Hope._

_Esperanza. Eso era, un hilo de esperanza del cual Damon no quería desprenderse, escuchar su nombre, esas cuatro letras, era como tener el placer de escuchar a los ángeles cantar en vida, casi podía morir tranquilo después de esto. Los ojos de Damon brillaban con luz propia cuando le respondió._

_\- Damon. Me llamo Damon. -susurró cohibido por la cercanía de la muchacha, es como si Hope no temiese a nada, ahí, pegada a su cuerpo, hablando y tomando su mismo aire, era como un deseo divino, durante unos minutos, Damon pudo deleitarse de su cantarina voz, porque la chica no dudó en entablar conversación, en charlar animadamente con ese completo desconocido, Damon no se dio cuenta, ni en ese momento, ni después, pero la pequeña Hope lo único que quería era hacer más ameno ese tiempo de espera, porque la pequeña, nada más entrar en el café había sentido el miedo que corría por las venas de ese pobre niño y ella se había visto atraída por él, era un muchacho muy atractivo pero lo que más llamó su atención fue esa aura de tristeza que lo invadía, para ella, que había vivido rodeada de sonrisas y de buenas personas era algo que necesitaba corregir, por eso estaba ahí, sonriendo a ese chico de ojos azules y hablando de cualquier cosa, el tiempo, las fiestas, las clases, así es como ambas aprendieron lo esencial del otro sin darse cuenta que lo más importante no estaba en esos detalles insignificantes sino en la conversación, en la conexión de sus almas, ahí, en esa noche de agosto de 2001, Damon y Hope encontraron su lugar en el mundo, un sitio donde podrían ser ellos mismos, donde podrían reír, llorar, amar, soñar…_

\- Donde solo seamos tu y yo.. -susurró Hope con lágrimas en los ojos, ambos no podían saberlo, pero ese hilo que los conectó en el pasado seguía ahí, vacilante pero manteniendo sus corazones destrozados unidos fuertemente, tal era la fuerza de esa unión que aunque ambos estaban separados por la distancia habían dicho y pensado exactamente lo mismo, encontrándose incluso en el mismo debate interno. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

Hope se levantó del asiento del café, tomó sus cosas y dejó una muy cuantiosa propina antes de desaparecer por las calles atestadas de gente de la hermosa y perfecta Nueva Orleans, toda su vida había creído que cada persona era alguien especial, una luz caída del cielo con un futuro prometedor, con sueños y mucho amor que dar, pero ahora que se encontraba ahí, paseando, se sentía abrumada, si, pero no por las mismas razones que en antaño, ahora no creía que un ser superior había hecho a su medida a cada una de esas personas, buscando lo mejor de sí mismas capaces de iluminar un poco más el mundo, no, ahora no estaba de acuerdo con eso, dudaba y mucho que alguno de esas personas tuviesen bondad en sus almas, ¿qué es el ser humano más que un monstruo con la capacidad de hablar y razonar? un monstruo sin corazón pero capaz de hundir más en la miseria a los demás que estaban a su alrededor, así es como se movía el mundo buscando la forma de destruirlo un poco más, rompiendo esperanzas, sueños, amores y especialmente corazones.

Hope había sido una víctima más, una ilusa que creía que tenía salvación, que estaba allí, en ese mundo, para una misión, tal vez salvarlo del odio y del dolor, incluso podría creer que estaba allí para iluminar un pedacito de alma de alguna persona que se cruzara por su camino, había sido tan estúpida, tan inocente que no había visto venir a esa oscuridad, la cual no dudó en aprovecharse de ella, en destrozar un poquito más su alma, pero ahora, después de tantos años, cuando creía que ya no estaba en el bando de las víctimas sino el de los monstruos se dio cuenta que no, que no era así, porque su alma, esa que creía totalmente encadenada y protegida, había vuelto a latir un poco, solo un poco pero lo suficiente para alterar cada célula de su cuerpo, ¿y quién había tenido el poder de hacerle dudar?

Damon Salvatore.

Ese maldito embaucador, manipulador con en esa sonrisa cree que puede obtener y hacer lo que le dé la gana, pero lo que más le dolía a Hope no era saber el poder de convicción que tenía su atractivo prometido sino que había vuelto a conseguir sacar el lado más humano de su alma, dejándola débil, desprovista de cualquier fortaleza o barrera para protegerse, y ahora estaba al descubierto, completamente desnuda a la merced de cualquier monstruo que quisiera hacerle daño. Aceleró el paso al cruzar a la otra calle, no es que tuviese miedo de alguien concreto, ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a cualquier, pero lo que si temía era lo que su corazón podía hacer o decir en la ausencia de su protección, todos esos recuerdos, esas sonrisas, esas alegrías, ese primer amor, era como una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar y romper todo lo que Hope había construido en unos años, ella no quería volver a ser esa niña estúpida e inocente que esperó durante muchos años para volver a reencontrarse con su primer amor, que tonta fue en esa época, cuando se despidió de Damon y este le prometió que siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre, estaría a su lado, ahí, en su corazón, porque ambos compartían el mismo, pero por supuesto, no era cierto, porque mientras él disfrutaba de la vida ella estaba encerrada en su corazón, sufriendo un maltrato que ninguna persona debería sufrir.

Se quedó quieta, en mitad de la calle, es como si su mundo se hubiese quedado sin batería, como si todo a su alrededor siguiera en marcha menos ella, apretó los puños, clavando sus uñas en su piel de porcelana, otra vez lo había conseguido, Damon, sin quererlo había de vuelto un poco de luz a su alma atormentada provocando que nada ni nadie pudiese salvarse de lo que se conoce como Hope Mikaelson.

Una mueca se dibujó en su rostro, un dibujo mal hecho de una sonrisa sería la definición correcta, agachó la cabeza y comenzó a reír, una risa vacía, sin vida, una risa capaz de helar la sangre de cualquier persona.

\- Me la vas a pagar, Damon… juro, que todos en este mundo, vais a hacerlo. -susurró a la nada, como si ese pequeño mensaje fuese una forma de declarar a todos esos monstruos que ella no era más una víctima, que era todo lo contrario, un monstruo más en ese mundo que iba a encargarse de conseguir amargar la existencia de hasta el más mínimo mosquito. Tomó su bolso y sacó con manos temblorosas su teléfono, no más, no iba a permitir que algo o alguien fuese superior a ella, nada iba a desarmarla nunca más, tecleó ese número que se sabía de memoria y esperó pacientemente a que hubiese una señal.

Miró el cielo, un cielo claro para un día totalmente oscuro, casi quiso reír, era divertido ver como todos esos idiotas se dejaban llevar por lo que sería su final, ella no volvería a ser una ilusa, no creería nunca más en la posibilidad de un final feliz no sin contar antes con muchas víctimas a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Papá? Si.. soy yo, yo también… si está todo genial. -bufó molesta.- No… te llamaba, ¡por supuesto! ¿por quién me tomas…? Ah… claro… si, perfecto. -sonrió de mala gana como si su padre pudiese ver ese atisbo de inferioridad.- Perfecto pero no te llamaba para eso, ¡papá! necesito que hagas algo por mi… -bajó el tono de su voz y se mordió el labio, era una actuación perfecta, si se tratase de una película de hollywood le darían un oscar, porque realmente sabía cómo persuadir y manipular a un hombre aunque nunca de la manera que ella esperaba.- Papá, es sobre Damon… rompió un par de reglas.

Solo con las tres primeras palabras hubiese sido suficiente. Mikael Mikaelson tenía un don para crear miedo y respeto por allí por donde pasaba, no era una excepción en la familia, pero Hope era especial, tal vez porque era la hija bastarda de ese amor que nunca fue o simplemente porque era el ojo derecho de Mikael ya que todos la miraban con malos ojos, o eso decía ella, que con solo una sonrisita y unas lágrimas tenía al viejo Mikaelson en el bolsillo, pensaban el resto de la familia, ¿quién llevaba la razón? no estaba del todo claro, porque ni Hope era el ojito derecho del viejo ni la familia entera le miraba con malos ojos, ella sola se creaba sus propias historias manipulando la verdad y la mentira. Simplemente usaba las mismas armas que Mikaelson, jugaba con las cartas que tenía sobre la mesa, barajando posibilidades y siempre consiguiendo hacer el mejor movimiento, como esa vez, que con solo nombrar a Damon con ojos llorosos había conseguido captar toda la atención de su padre, porque solo había dos cosas que Mikael Mikaelson odiaba: perder dinero y ver como su familia sufría, en este caso, eran ambas opciones, porque Damon Salvatore seguía siendo santo de devoción del viejo Mikaelson no porque su hija se hubiese encaprichado de él, claro no, sino porque era una fuente de oro que prosperaba día sí y día también, si Damon hacía algo siempre afectaba a ambos lados y Mikaelson no estaba dispuesto a ello.

\- No te preocupes, Hope. Me encargaré enseguida.

\- ¿No quieres saber lo que me ha hecho? -lloriqueó, incluso sacó un pañuelo de papel de un bolsillo.

Detrás de la línea reinaba un completo silencio, un silencio capaz de cortarse con un cuchillo, pero eso no impidió a Hope continuar su teatro, todo lo contrario, le beneficia en sobremanera ya que todo esto provocaba un hilo de tensión capaz de reforzar sus lágrimas y su gran tristeza fingida.

\- No hará falta cariño, no necesito nada para _hablar_ seriamente con mi futuro cuñado. Hasta pronto, _hija_.

Colgó satisfecha. Su estado emocional había cambiado con una velocidad vertiginosa, casi sorprendente porque en otras circunstancias su corazón se hubiese encogido al oír la forma tan despectiva con la que usaba la palabra "hija" para referirse a ella, pero es que en esos momentos una alegría falsa se alojaba en su corazón provocando que olvidara todo el malestar anterior, había marcado un tanto y se encontraba por encima de Damon en esos momentos, tecleó rápidamente y le mandó una pequeña y simple advertencia antes de desaparecer por las calles de la ciudad del jazz.

_\- Tengo miedo… -susurró en su oído, provocando que una oleada de placer recorriese todo el cuerpo del muchacho, desde su oído hasta la punta de los pies, pero no era ese placer carnal que caracterizaba a la juventud de hoy en día, era totalmente diferente, era ese placer que solo sienten los creyentes cuando alcanzan el éxtasis._

_Damon Salvatore no era un creyente. Cualquiera que lo conociera lo tenía claro, cierto rezaba, pedía a Dios muchísimas cosas necesarias como llegar a final de mes, que su padre y él tuvieran salud y una vida agradable, pero en general, Damon era incapaz de creer en un ser todopoderoso que podía salvar y ayudar a los más necesitados, ¿cómo creer en un ser que estaba dejado a medio mundo sin un trozo de pan para llevarse a la boca? ¿cómo creer cuando los ricos se benefician de todo cuanto exista? ¿cómo iba a creer en una energía celestial que cuidaba a cada ser humano cuando la realidad era otra muy distinta?_

_Pero ajeno a todo eso, Damon había cambiado de opinión en un pequeño detalle, tal vez si había algo que los protegia desde la distancia, ¿sino que otra explicación había para que esa pequeña y delicada chica estuviese, ahora mismo, entre sus brazos?_

_La chica se removió en su agarre cuando vio que su amigo no respondía con una frase divertida o espontánea. Amaba sus comentarios tan elaborados, aunque no era una cosa que le gustase decirle de vez en cuando, era algo que ella tenía muy presente. Damon Salvatore era su luz en el camino, su guía, su salvador, por eso, cuando su nana le dijo que en unas semanas partirían hacia Estados Unidos había sentido que algo se rompía en su interior, por primera vez en toda su vida, tenía miedo, miedo a lo desconocido, a lo ajeno, a lo perdido._

_Miedo al futuro._

_\- No te preocupes, Hope. Por y para siempre. -una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando vio ese brillo que tanta idolatraba en los ojos de su pequeña amiga._

_\- Me gusta como suena. -se removió hasta quedar sentada a su lado.- ¿Prometido? ¿Pase lo que pase, juntos para siempre?_

_Damon miró la mano que le ofrecía, no es que dudara de esa promesa, todo lo contrario por su parte pensaba cumplirla, él estaría siempre para ella, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en las alegrías y en las tristezas, en cualquier cosa y en cualquier momento, siempre estaría ahí. Pero no quería sellar ese pacto que tanto le importaba de esa forma tan vulgar, sabiendo que después se arrepentiría tomó su mano y tiró de ella con fuerza, uniendo sus labios en un perfecto y casto beso que marcaría sus vidas para siempre._

_\- Prometido…_

Desde el bufete de abogados de Enzo, un Damon no muy animado miraba tentativamente el teléfono que reposaba en la mesa de caoba, le picaban las manos por las ansias de tomar el aparato y llamar a seguridad para que solucionasen la intromisión de una señorita con ganas de fastidiar escritas en letras ganas en su perfecto e inmaculado rostro.

\- ¿Vas a explicarme por qué está _ella_ aquí? -la señaló con la mano como si en vez de una persona se tratase de un animal o algo peor, Elena ignoró completamente el trato tan despectivo que le estaba dando, porque realmente no comprendía a Damon Salvatore, primero era un hombre más con ganas de comerse el mundo, después una sucia rata que le lamía el culo a su prometida y ahora un crío malhumorado por haber perdido su globo favorito. Ni le comprendía ni quería hacerlo, porque él solamente era un medio para alcanzar un fin, nada más, ni un experimento, ni un buen sexo -aunque lo era- ni mucho menos un amigo, aliado o algo similar, solo un camino que iba a ganarse para alcanzar su libertad.

Y la de su hermano.

Mientras Enzo, como decía llamarse, intentaba convencer a su socio y amigo para que le diera una oportunidad de explicarse, pero Damon no estaba dispuesto a consentir más ayuda o eso pensó Elena mientras dejaba a los dos machos alfa mear tranquilos por la habitación, ella aprovecharía esa oportunidad para barajar bien sus cartas, había convencido a Enzo de que tenía una buena manera de manejar y manipular a Hope, ahora tenía que buscar la forma no sólo de que eso sucediera sino también la manera de convencer a Damon de ello, todavía dudaba de lo que buscaba Salvatore con todo eso, ¿por qué manipular a Hope pudiendo abandonarla? no lo entendía, pero a la vez que ella no comprendía eso tampoco comprendía el grado de amistad y de honor que tenía su hermano, ni la mitad de las cosas que sucedían en el mundo por lo que dejó ese lado escéptico en un rincón de su mente y aprovechar toda la materia gris para poner remedio a esa comedia que se formaba a su alrededor.

Si era cierto que Damon quería acabar con todo lo referente a Hope, ella le ayudaría, pero no de la manera que les haría ver, ella solo buscaba beneficiarse y sacar a su hermano de ese lugar, por lo que mantendría la boca cerrada y acataría las normas al mismo tiempo que maquinaría la forma más elocuente de destruir también a Damon por el camino, porque ambos, Hope y él, eran los culpables de toda esa mierda y no pensaba tener misericordia con ninguno aunque uno de ellos fuese a ser su aliado.

Un atisbo de sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ellos no sabían con que estaban jugando, ella no era la típica niñata que había perdido a sus padres y se refugiaba en algún hombre para poder llorar y encontrar consuelo, no, ella dejó de ser así desde muy joven, ella tenía muy claro lo que quería, cómo lo quería y cuando lo quería: y ahora mismo lo único que quería era venganza, pero una sutil, directa y dolorosa, miró de reojo a la pareja que discutía, Damon seguía en sus trece y Elena se dio cuenta de una cosa, tal vez fuese su enemigo, pero Damon tenía su mismo carácter y por lo tanto desconfiaba de cualquier persona, eso podría ser un defecto en esos momentos pero también un beneficio.

\- Por supuesto. -dijo en voz alta llamando la atención tanto de Damon como de Enzo, este último no entendía a qué venía decir eso.- Yo también desconfiaría. Lo hago. Desconfío de ti.

Damon la miró fijamente, la chica le sostuvo la mirada con la misma intensidad sabía a que estaban jugando y ella nunca perdía a ese juego, por eso estuvo así, todo el tiempo necesario, porque no iba a ser la primera en rendirse, nunca lo hacía.

\- Chicos. -llamó su atención Enzo.- No tenemos todo el día, no sabemos nada de Camille, Damon no tenemos otra opción.

Elena mantuvo la mirada en su sitio, clavada en los ojos azules de un muy torturado Damon pero este al final se rindió, no era típico de él, se le veía en todo su cuerpo, pero aún así Elena no dijo nada esperó que fueran ellos los que solicitaran su ayuda, a fin de cuentas tenía que ganarse su confianza.

\- No me fío de ella, Enzo.

\- Lo sé, pero tenemos que encontrar a Camille. Ambos sabemos quien la tiene. -Damon negó con la cabeza, como si no acabara de creerse que se tratara de la misma persona, Elena estuvo a punto de bajar la guardia y preguntar qué mierda tenía que ver Camille con Hope pero se detuvo al caer en la cuenta de quién estaban hablando.

Frunció el ceño al recordar a la sexy y atractiva chica que apareció en la fiesta anoche, totalmente segura de sí misma, capaz de captar toda la atención de Damon, si, adiós fachada odiaba a esa tipa y todavía no sabía el porqué, no pensaba ayudar a encontrarla, ¿qué le importaba ella donde estuviese? como si quería desaparecer del planeta. No era de su incumbencia.

Pero en cuanto sus ojos café se cruzaron con la mirada perdida de Damon supo que Camille debía importarle y poner toda su atención en ella porque sino no iba a tener ninguna oportunidad con Damon, casi le ablandó el corazón al ver ese brillo de nostalgia en sus ojos pero tan rápido como lo vio desapareció porque Damon, al igual que ella, no eran personas que mostrasen sus emociones tan fácilmente, esto le llevó a pensar en ese día de agosto, donde solo eran ellos dos, Damon y Elena, dos desconocidos bebiendo y teniendo sexo salvaje, una parte de ella, esa que no quiere demostrar que le importa el mundo vio algo esa noche en Damon, un brillo especial, como el de un niño pequeño, esa inocencia que solo se encuentra en los bebés, vio a un crio con un corazón de oro, pero por supuesto, todo era un engaño, aunque ahora que veía esa misma mirada por el tema de Camille empezó a dudar.

A sentirse culpable. ¿Sería capaz, llegado el momento, de traicionar a Damon de la misma forma que a Hope? ¿sería capaz de destruirle?

\- Puedo llamar a mi hermano. -cortó el silencio que se había formado a su alrededor.- Él fue el último en estar con Camille.

\- No. Fui yo. -Elena se mordió el labio recordando que cuando ella había despertado Damon estaba completamente solo, ¿se había atrevido a estar con su amante delante de sus narices? le costaba muchísimo mantener la compostura en esas circunstancias, pero se recordó a sí misma que necesitaba esto.- Fue a buscar una botella a su auto. ¡Maldita sea!

\- No te culpes. -le restó importancia dando un par de pasos hacia adelante.- Ni siquiera sabes si de verdad le ha pasado algo…

No terminó la frase porque Damon se lanzó directamente hacia ella, tirándola al suelo. La chica ahogó un grito cuando sintió todo el cuerpo de Damon sobre el suyo, aprisionándola con fuerza contra el suelo, podía jurar que había oído cómo se rompían sus costillas con la fuerza de la caída pero le quitó importancia cuando recordó a quien tenía sobre su cuerpo, el calor que emanaba Damon Salvatore alteraba hasta la última neurona de su cuerpo, pero no podía pensar en eso ni en otra cosa cuando sentía las manos del chico contra su cuello, ¿¡qué mierda planeaba!?

\- Suéltame. -dijo con dificultad, no es que estuviese haciendo mucha presión en su cuello, es que sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, muchas emociones juntas.- ¡Que mierda, Salvatore!

\- Retiralo. -gritó para después bajar un poco el volumen de su voz, se acercó insinuante hasta su oído.- ¿No me has oído?

\- ¡Me aplastas! -ya no tenía sus manos en su cuello ni tampoco todo su cuerpo sobre el de ella pero aún así no podía moverse, no sabía si era por la tensión del momento, por el golpe o simplemente por tener a Damon Salvatore a escasos centímetros de sus labios.- ¡Mierda seas! ¡Maldito!

\- Deja de moverte así. -rió divertido al ver lo incómoda que estaba, pero lo que más gracia le hacía era el rojo que teñía sus mejillas, parecía más humana, más real, tal vez fue eso lo que calmó sus demonios porque olvidó completamente el motivo por el que se había lanzado a sus brazos.- Elena, como sigas moviéndote así…

\- ¡Pervertido! -intentó pegarle un rodillazo a sus partes pero Damon fue más rápido y se apartó de su lado en cuanto vio sus intenciones, suspiró aliviado al saber que sus partes no volverían a sufrir por esa tía. Rápidamente Elena se puso en pie, al mismo tiempo que Damon se incorporaba hasta estar a su altura.- Cerdo asqueroso.

\- Tu eres la que estabas pensando mal.

\- Si claro. -se cruzó de brazos.- Me voy a creer yo que no estabas pensando en lo mismo.

\- ¿Y en qué se supone que debo estar pensando?

\- No me has dejado terminar, antes. -sonrió.- No sabemos si le ha pasado algo por lo que deberíamos empezar por lo más sencillo, ¿llamarla por teléfono? ¿buscarla en su casa? No sé, tal vez le haya salido un imprevisto.

\- Tu no te enteras de nada. -otra vez ese cambio de humor, venía tan rápido que era como un golpe seco, pero Elena se acostumbrará a ello, sabría manejarlo a su antojo por lo que intentó ignorar la mirada de odio que le lanzaba.

\- ¿Lo habéis probado o no?

\- Deja de meterte en nuestras vidas, ni siquiera te quiero aquí. -se apartó bruscamente, se acercó al escritorio y se apoyó en él, respiró con dificultad, le costaba muchísimo concentrarse con Elena haciendo el idiota delante, ¿es que no podía simplemente desaparecer? ¿no tenía cosas que hacer en el edificio?

La castaña lanzó un vistazo rápido al cuerpo en tensión de Damon y supo que por él no iba a conseguir nada, miró directamente a Enzo que ya estaba haciendo unas llamadas, solo esperaba que por lo menos él si le hubiese hecho caso, tomó ella su propio teléfono, estaba apagado y parecía que había perdido la tarjeta, frunció el ceño y entonces recordó dónde podía estar, le tembló la mano solo con pensarlo, las manos de ese cerdo recorriendo su cuerpo, era asqueroso pero debía reponerse, no parecer débil ya le cortaría los huevos más tarde.

\- No responde al teléfono. -guardó el aparato mientras Damon salía de su trance de una vez.- He llamado a Maggie, se ve que no le caigo del todo bien.

\- ¿Habéis probado a llamar a los hospitales de la zona? -tomó ella misma el teléfono de la oficina de Enzo.- Si pensáis que le ha pasado algo…

Damon la ignoró completamente, sacó su propio teléfono y se quedó pálido con solo mirar la pantalla, cuando había discutido con Hope había decidido ponerlo en silencio y ahora no podía estar más arrepentido, era ver solamente el nombre de ese hombre en la pantalla para saber que estaba metido en un buen lío, le tembló la mano cuando le dio a rellamada, sabía que le iba a salir caro su error pero si era por Camille estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier castigo, evitó mirar a Enzo o incluso a Elena pero fue imposible, porque la chica, atraída como un imán, se acercó a él, ni siquiera le tocó, ni tampoco hizo nada para descubrir qué cosa le ponía tan nervioso, simplemente se quedó ahí sin saber el poder que tenía sobre Damon.

No fue Mikaelson Mikaelson quien descolgó, sino su maldita secretaria, no es que odiara a la pobre mujer es que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con Mikaelson pero la mujer no pudo pasarle directamente con él porque se encontraba en una reunión pero que tenía un aviso que darle.

\- Bien, dígame. -suspiró resignado, se pasó una mano por el cabello.- Por supuesto, como no.

Elena pensó detenidamente su siguiente movimiento, no sabía a quien estaba llamando Damon ni tampoco con quien hablaba ni de que pero supo que era algo importante por lo que tenía que pensar con rapidez, ¿qué podía hacer para ganarse su confianza?

\- ¿Has podido hablar con Mikaelson? -interrumpió sus pensamientos Enzo, sin quererlo acababa de darle lo que necesitaba.

\- No, solo me ha dado una orden. Que cuide a su hija o tendremos problemas. Como si no fuese eso lo que hago día sí y día también.

\- Ella no necesita que la cuiden. -no pudo frenar su lengua a tiempo, era inevitable el odio que sentía por Hope aumentaba por momentos por lo que no podía callarse cuando sentía que la estaban golpeando con más fuerza, ¿quién en su sano juicio puede pensar que alguien como Hope necesita ser protegida? No, la gente que estaba a su alrededor debía protegerse, ella como si quería irse al infierno ahora mismo.

Enzo miró a Damon antes de desaparecer, tenía que hacer unas llamadas más para asegurarse de donde podía estar Camille, por lo que dejó a Damon a solas con Elena, sabía que no iban a matarse, lo había visto en sus miradas, se odiaban pero no hasta ese límite, cuando Elena oyó la puerta cerrarse lo primero que pensó fue que Damon había ido corriendo a las faldas de su flamante novia pero en cuanto se giró para comprobarlo nadie la preparó para ver la intensidad de los ojos azules de Damon.

\- Ella es la única persona en este mundo que necesita ser cuidada. -susurró con una voz ronca, consumida por las emociones, Elena no se atrevió a replicar, no porque no tuviera una respuesta ingeniosa es que se veía incapaz de contradecir esa mirada, ¿que tenía Damon Salvatore para conseguir que ella rompiese todas sus reglas?- No la conoces como yo, Elena, solo ves… lo que ella deja ver.

\- ¿Maldad? ¿Odio? Porque otra cosa no veo Damon. -se cruzó de brazos.- No voy a discutir contigo, es inútil, no vamos a llegar a ningún acuerdo cuando tu quieres proteger a la persona que te ha roto en mil pedazos.

Damon frunció el ceño, no entendía a que había venido esa respuesta, claro que iban a discutir, el no se fiaba de ella como para contarle algo referente a su pasado porque para que esa chica confiase en él tenía que saberlo todo y aunque él estaba dispuesto a abrir su corazón a esa muchacha no estaba dispuesto a que ella se colara en su interior, porque lo estaba viendo, en sus ojos café, en la fiereza de su mirada, en sus labios, en su sonrisa, en todo, Elena iba a adentrarse en su alma y al final del día él sería el que acabaría con el alma hecha pedazos, o peor aún con un corazón que creía que no iba a latir de nuevo roto por una mujer, que aunque no se parecía en nada a Hope, era una vil manipuladora que no dudaría ni un segundo en destruirlo.

Sonrío, una sonrisa rota, vacía sin vida. Clavó sus ojos en Elena y pasó saliva, iba a ser difícil pero protegería su alma si quería tenerla a su lado.

\- Es una larga historia… -la chica asintió.- Que no voy a contarte.

\- Tiene que ser una broma. -se pasó una mano por el cabello.- Damon, ¿cómo voy a ayudaros a destruir a Hope si no me cuentas tus motivos? Mira, hasta hace nada desconfiaba de ti, pero es que ahora estás consiguiendo que vuelva a hacerlo.

\- Nadie te pidió que confiaras en mi, Elena.

\- No, pero si voy a trabajar contigo…

\- Mira, si aceptara tu ayuda, tu serías mi trabajadora, nada de equipo ni de aliados.

\- Paso de ti completamente. -se acercó a los cristales de las ventanas, la ciudad seguía en movimiento mientras ella se debatía entre escuchar a ese loco o seguir con su plan en solitario, eligiese lo que eligiese iba a destruirlos a ambos. Damon maldijo en voz baja y se acercó hasta Elena, no había querido ser tan directo, era normal que la chica dudara de sus intenciones, el estaba con Hope, para los demás, voluntariamente, por lo que era natural que la chica pensase mal de él, porque si él no aguanta a Hope, ¿por qué iba a buscar un plan cuando podría perfectamente largarse? ¿cómo le iba a explicar a una completa desconocida el motivo de sus deseos de venganza sin abrirle su corazón? era complicado, más aún sabiendo que ella era idéntica a él en muchos sentidos, por lo menos en lo de orgullosa y desconfiada.

\- Lena.

\- No me llames así. -dijo cortante lanzándole una mirada asesina.- Solo mi _familia_ puede hacerlo.

Dibujó una fina línea con los labios, había sido un estúpido al referirse a ella de esa forma, no lo había hecho con ninguna mala intención pero al saber que le pasó a la familia Gilbert por boca de Stefan no hacía las cosas más fáciles.

\- Lo siento, soy un bocazas.

\- ¿Por llamarme Lena? No pasa nada, solo no lo hagas. -dijo firme pero entonces cayó en la cuenta.- El bocazas es Stefan, ni se te ocurra mirarme con pena, tuvieron un accidente, murieron, se acabó.

Damon abrió los ojos como platos, no esperaba para nada esa reacción en Elena, cuando Stefan se lo contó estaba muy borracho para que al día siguiente lo recordara por eso le extrañó muchísimo que la chica hablase del tema sin un ápice de emoción, tal vez con los años había aprendido a guardar muy bien las emociones.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Así no vamos a conseguir nada. -cambió rápidamente de planes, con su típica sonrisa ladeada se puso delante de Elena.- Si queremos confiar el uno en el otro debemos hablar, conocernos mejor.

\- Damon. -le paró en seco.- Cuando nos conocimos en el bar dijiste que sin compromisos, ni un presente ni mucho menos un futuro, ¿por qué mierda ibas a cambiar de opinión?

\- Porque ahora te necesito Elena, y aunque me jode decirlo eres una buena carta para usar contra Hope, tiene una obsesión insana contigo. Y lo sabes.

\- De eso a contarnos nuestra vida…

\- ¡Ni de coña! -negó rotundamente.- No pienso conocerte en ningún sentido pero si lo básico, saber tus verdaderas intenciones.

\- Mis intenciones ya las sabes, venganza por haberme quitado todo, por haberse reído en mi cara con mi ruptura y por jugar con mi hermano y conmigo.

\- Cierto, lo comprendo.

\- Pues no lo parecía cuando no hiciste nada para parar a tu novia, no por mi, no me conocías pero si por mi hermano, se supone que sois amigos.

Eso fue un golpe bajo, directo al corazón, pero se calló, no replicó ni dijo nada, lo prefería así, sabía el porqué de la obsesión de Hope por Elena, no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta y mucho menos cuando ese motivo también había sido el causante de destrozar su vida, por eso permaneció en silencio dejando que Elena se desahogara a gusto.

\- ¿No vas a decirme nada? -alucinó.-Mira, Damon, vale, acepto, vamos a hacer esto a tu manera, pero como vea que quieres jugar conmigo o esto sea algún juego retorcido entre Hope y tu… -se mordió el labio por no decir una estupidez, Damon asintió ignorando esa posición desafiante.

\- Perfecto entonces, vamos a sellar nuestro contrato.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas sellar una cosa…? - "así" era lo que iba a decir pero en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de decirlo Damon la interrumpió, tiró de su cuerpo dulcemente y pegó su boca contra sus labios, fue un simple rocé pero lo suficiente como para alterar cada partícula del cuerpo rígido y frío de Elena, durante unos segundos quiso golpearlo pero al sentir como el calor de Damon invadió su cuerpo se olvidó ligeramente de esa idea, entre abrió la boca y Damon introdujo su lengua, durante unos minutos ambos se dejaron llevar por esa danza salvaje, sin darse cuenta que lo que empezó como una manera divertida de sellar ese pacto se había convertido ahora en una lucha por tomar el control, en una lucha interna con sus corazones para que estos no tomaran partida en esa historia, porque si empezaban a meter los sentimientos ambos saldrían perdidos, Elena no estaba dispuesta a dejarse pisotear por ningún hombre más y Damon simplemente no quería que alguien como Elena rompiese su alma y lo que quedaba de su corazón, no iba a permitir que nadie ocupara el lugar que ocupaba el recuerdo de la inocente y angelical Hope.

Pero una vocecita en su interior estaba gritando lo contrario, pero Damon no estaba dispuesto a escuchar más nada.

* * *

Antes de nada** quiero agradecer a todos aquellos** que están pendientes de las actualizaciones, **que usan un poco de su tiempo para leerme** e incluso para comentarme. Sois un cielo, siempre lo digo y siempre lo diré, porque es algo que soy incapaz de no soltar. Tengo un mes duro, no solo en salud (_ya estoy mucho mejor_) sino también en los estudios y la verdad es que esto último no va a mejorar, pero no os preocupéis, **tengo dos episodios más guardados** y las ideas del siguiente preparadas, pero tardaré en actualizar para que siempre tenga un episodio almacenado.

Olvidando eso, ¿_qué os ha parecido el episodio_? ¿os esperabais esto o algo diferente? ¿queréis más delena? ¿más recuerdos? ¿momentos de tensión? ¿queréis saber más del "accidente" de los Gilbert? ¿qué pasará con ese "contrato" que han firmado?

Quiero leer vuestras opiniones. Eso ayuda muchísimo en la trama de la historia y en lo que puede o no pasar. La historia va avanzando gracias a vosotros y al Delena, of course. Por eso necesito saber que pensáis, si el rumbo va bien o queréis un cambio. Incluso si tenéis dudas, preguntad. Para eso estamos.

Gracias por leerme.

**AVISO:**

PD: ¿Queréis una actualización más? **Si alcanzamos los 90 comentarios** antes del viernes después de TVD tendréis una **nueva actualización (sábado-domingo)**. Si llegamos a los **100** antes de TVD (miércoles) tendréis la actualización para **TVD (jueves)**

**¡UN BESO!**

**N.**


	14. Bourbon y ¿Luz? (11)

_Un "lo siento mucho, intentaré que no vuelva a pasar" ¿servirá de algo? Mejor os dejo con el episodio._

* * *

**Episodio 11: ****Un poco de luz para apaciguar el dolor; ¿o un vaso de bourbon?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elena Gilbert era una chica segura, desde muy temprana edad había tenido claro su futuro debido a que había vivido rodeada de cámaras y de gente que adulaba y veneraba a sus padres siempre supo lo que quería en la vida, lo que quería era ser como sus padres, como esa gente que salvaba vidas por todo el mundo, que llevaba amor y esperanzas a los lugares más recónditos del planeta. Elena quería ser así. Aunque hubo un tiempo donde odió a cada una de esas personas incluídos ahí a sus padres ella sabía muy bien lo que significaba ese trabajo, estaban siempre ahí, donde hubiese un problema, los señores Gilbert estaban para solucionarlo, porque eran los héroes de la vida real o por lo menos así es como Elena solía llamarlos, los héroes de la Tierra.

Tanto Stefan como Elena había vivido rodeados de todo eso, de ese mundo tan oscuro protegidos por el amor y la luz que desprendían sus padres, aunque nunca lo dijeron en voz alta, los Gilbert eran más que sus padres, eran los salvadores, gente inalcanzable, Elena llegó a envidiar al mundo entero por tener que compartir su amor con ellos pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo la pequeña Gilbert aceptaba su futuro con una sonrisa en los labios, ella algún día sería como ellos, unos héroes.

A medida que Elena crecía, esas ideas de futuro se acentuaban con fuerza, desde querer ser médico, policía hasta profesora, cualquier cosa que sirviera para ayudar, para tener la misma sonrisa de satisfacción de sus padres, todo parecía estar pintado de color de rosa, aunque no eran la familia perfecta ningún miembro de ésta tenía alguna queja al respecto por lo que el futuro de los Gilbert estaban más que trazado o eso pensaba Elena, porque cuando esa explosión sucedió, cuando la vida de sus padres como la de mucha gente quedó en manos del destino todo cambió de color, esas ideas de futuro, ese amor, esas sonrisas, ese olor a familia desapareció de un plumazo. Los hermanos Gilbert lo perdieron todo, solo podían pensar en que todo estaba perdido, que no había nada en ese mundo para ellos, porque, si la crueldad de esa gente había acabado con sus padres, ¿qué esperanza quedaba?

Elena dejó de pensar igual, era muy pequeña cuando todo sucedió, ¿qué podía pensar una pequeña niña que había perdido a sus padres en un atentado cuando ellos estaban salvando vidas? no podía pensar nada, porque simplemente no podía entender la gravedad del asunto lo único que esa niña podía comprender era que le habían arrebatado a su familia.

Pero ella no fue la que peor lo pasó. Desde muy pequeña había aprendido a refugiarse en su hermano para no sufrir las ausencias constantes de sus padres, él había sido su ancla durante toda su infancia, siempre había estado ahí, en las buenas y en las malas, era su alma gemela, su equilibrio, lo era todo para ella, por eso, cuando todo el mundo evitaba nombrar el atentado que había acabado con la vida de los Gilbert, Elena seguía de una pieza, había llorado más de lo que una persona normal lo hacía pero seguía ahí, incluso con una sonrisa cuando las cámaras se acercaban a su casa o cuando alguien preguntaba por las fundaciones y las donaciones, siempre de una pieza, pero, ¿y Stefan?

En ese momento Elena no tomó conciencia de lo que pasaba en la mente de su hermano, en esa época él estaba estudiando, comenzando su carrera como futuro abogado, cuando el chico anunció que iría a estudiar fuera un balde de agua fría cayó sobre Elena, es cuando de verdad vio el problema, mientras ella se sostenía en él, Stefan iba cayendo poco a poco en una espiral de autodestrucción, queriendo evitar un caos decidió abandonar la ciudad, irse lo más lejos posible y estudiar, formarse como persona, recuperar su alma.

No entendía porque estaba recordando eso en ese preciso momento donde Damon la besaba con pasión y necesidad, no entendía porque su mente había viajado a kilómetros de distancia para recordar el día más doloroso de su vida pero ahí estaba, abriendo su alma sin ni siquiera haber abierto la boca, ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿cómo era Damon capaz de sacar lo peor de su alma con un simple beso?

Dejó que el beso continuara no necesitaba darle más explicaciones de las necesarias, él quería conocerla un poco más y ella obtendría información sobre la vida de Damon y Hope, no tendría porqué necesitar información sobre el pasado de esa pareja tan dispar pero es que realmente tenía curiosidad sobre esa relación, Hope no era una mujer capacitada para amar con toda su alma, pero Damon le había demostrado, con sus actos que era todo lo contrario, que lo que tuvo con esa pequeña loca había sido lo más hermoso del mundo, algo casi milagroso, no es que hubiese pronunciado todo eso con palabras es que Elena lo había visto en sus ojos, en como había hablado de ella, solo había durado unos segundos pero alguien tan destruido como ella pudo darse cuenta de esa diferencia, quería saberlo todo, el porqué de ese odio cuando la amaba con locura, el porqué de esas ansias de venganza, de acabar con una persona que lo había significado todo en su vida. No lo entendía, pero, ¿qué podía entender alguien como Elena que ni siquiera entendía su propia vida?

Pero ahí estaba, luchando con su corazón, con sus recuerdos y con esas increíbles ganas de abofetear a Damon Salvatore solo para conseguir esa estúpida venganza. ¿Es eso lo que quería Elena? ¿vengarse por arrebatarle su libertad? ¿O solo era una excusa para seguir de una pieza? ese último año, cuando estuvo completamente sola, se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas, había tenido que superar el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres en soledad, alejada de sus seres queridos que podían protegerla y encima había sido el primer año de la nueva Elena Gilbert, porque si hubo algo que la transformó en el ser manipulador que era ahora fue eso, pasar ese aniversario sin el traidor de Stefan.

Tomó su rostro con delicadeza antes de romper el beso. Cuando Damon separó su rostro del de Elena pudo comprobar como este beso había afectado a su compañera, que aún con los ojos cerrados seguía perdida en alguna parte, Damon no dijo nada, acarició su mejilla para llamar su atención e intentó que la intensidad del beso no le afectase en absoluto, lo había hecho como una forma de demostrarse así mismo y a la chica que estaba de una pieza, que Hope ya no le importaba y que mucho menos le importaba lo que sucediera con Elena en el pasado, pero estaba equivocado, el beso si le afectó y demasiado por un momento olvidó su nombre, sus ideas, su futuro, su pasado, todo, olvidó completamente todo lo que le rodeaba y por unos instantes se sintió querido, amado, protegido pero claro todo esto era obra del calor de Elena y de su cercanía, era el producto de una mentira.

\- ¿Y bien? -sonrió Damon con esa típica sonrisa suya ladeada, Elena abrió la boca para responderle con un comentario hiriente pero la fuerza de los recuerdos la paralizaron por lo que optó por devolverle la sonrisa.- ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Tras recuperarse recordó una serie de cosas que había estado pensando durante el viaje en coche con Enzo, no pensaba pasarse por alto esas ideas, así que, intentando parecer lo más neutral posible clavó sus ojos café en la mirada suspicaz de Damon.

\- Primero vamos a dejar claro unas reglas, lo que se conoce como preguntas prohibidas. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? -le miró con una ceja alzada, retándolo.

Damon aceptó el reto antes siquiera de que abriese la boca para decir algo.

\- Por supuesto y eso último se vuelve una pregunta prohibida. -sonrió descaradamente.- No me tomes por idiota.

\- No te tomaré por idiota si tu no me haces preguntas retóricas, no estoy para perder mi tiempo en payasadas. -le sonrió con maldad, una sonrisa que helaría la sangre de cualquier persona pero no a Damon que estaba más que acostumbrado a esos gestos.- Nada de preguntar sobre _esa_ noche.

No hizo ninguna broma al respecto, sabía muy bien de qué noche estaba hablando y él tampoco quería sacar a colación ese tema, ellos mismos lo dejaron claro ese día, por lo que por su parte no pensaba romper esa promesa.

\- Perfecto. Nada de preguntas sobre mi pasado con Hope. -Elena iba a aceptar cuando se dio cuenta que eso era ridículo, ¿no era para eso para lo que estaban ahí? ¿para hablar del porqué de su venganza? le miró con mala cara, no es que quisiera parecer una entrometida pero no pensaba jugarse su cuello por alguien que dudara en el último minuto, seguía sin fiarse de él ni lo más mínimo por lo que no iba a dejarle pasar esa estupidez.

\- Vamos a ver Damon, no me fío de ti, hay cosas que sí que vas a responder sinceramente. -se cruzó de brazos.

\- Mmm. -dudó. El trabajaba con mucha gente, Enzo y Camille no eran los únicos que estaban al tanto de sus planes pero sí de las pocas personas que sabían los verdaderos motivos, los demás debían conformarse con la libertad que tendrían al librarse de Hope, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente con Elena? ¿por qué dudaba al respecto? con los demás había sido muy claro desde el principio, con lo justo de información debían conformarse o largarse, lo que mejor les viniera pero nunca llegaría a un pacto diferente, él ponía las reglas, nadie más.

Esto demostraba lo manipuladora que era la señorita Gilbert, con tan solo unas palabras, unas sonrisas y unos pocos movimientos había conseguido poner su mundo patas arriba, había encontrado la forma de alterarle incluso cuando ya estaba acostumbrado a todos esos intentos suicidas por parte de una gran multitud.

No iba a salirse con la suya.

\- Tu también deberás responder a unas preguntas. -le devolvió la pelota con un movimiento muy sutil que Elena captó enseguida, asintió no muy convencida pero no queriendo ser ella la primera en echarse hacía atrás.

\- Deberé tener acceso a mi dinero, como y cuando quiera, no pienso permitir que a la gente de las fundaciones le falta un solo dólar.

\- Me parece justo. Mi abogado estará delante en cada transición por si te sirve de consuelo. -acordó, no le importaba a fin de cuentas él era el primero en donar y ayudar a distintas fundaciones, sabía de antemano que la fundación Gilbert era una de las más importantes del país, no pensaba ser testigo de cómo se hundía por culpa de un capricho de Hope.

\- Tengo abogados. -le atacó.

\- No bonita, ¿que hemos dicho de tomarme por idiota? -sonrió.- ¿De verdad crees que soy tan estúpido como para pagarte un abogado que te puede sacar de este lugar?

\- Stefan es abogado.

\- No ejerce. Y no me vengas con tonterías, tu intención no era llamarle a él.

Era cierto. Ni siquiera sabía porque había usado una excusa tan mala para librarse del problema era obvio que una persona como Damon no iba a creer ni una palabra suya, pero es que le resultaba imposible pensar con claridad con la cercanía del chico, invadiendo su espacio personal, tener tan cerca al único hombre que había conseguido sacar lo mejor y lo peor de ella al mismo tiempo era algo insoportable, su piel, su cuerpo, todo en ella estaba como en carne viva, totalmente expuesta y desnuda a su mirada desafiante.

Es como si los ojos azules de Damon pudiesen ver más allá de esa máscara de indiferencia, como si pudiese atravesar esa coraza que protegía su alma y su corazón y pudiera acceder directamente a él para poder jugar y manipularlo a su antojo. Tenía el poder de eso y mucho más. Eran muy pocas las personas que habían visto el cambio de Elena en ese último año por eso se sentía tan protegida porque nadie podía ver ni divisar su lucha interna que habitaba en su interior, pero Damon, con solo una mierda podía alterar cada centímetro de su cuerpo y replantearse si era capaz de ver más allá de toda esa mentira, si podía divisar un poco de lo que era la verdadera Elena, esa chica sola, devastada y destruida que luchaba a cada minuto para mantenerse a flote.

Damon había ganado. No estaban luchando, no oficialmente pero ambos lo sintieron así, Elena porque ya no podía más, si no apartaba la mirada de esos penetrantes ojos azules se derrumbaría, Damon porque por un prolongado minuto había sido testigo de esa lucha interna con la que se enfrentaba Elena, no era la primera vez que tenía acceso a eso, lo tuvo esa noche que se encontraron en el bar, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los café de la chica, ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y eso había sido su oportunidad, olvidando de porqué se encontraba en ese bar tan lejos de casa, se concentró para poder buscar un hilo de donde tirar y conocer un poco más de esa chica que le había hecho girar la cabeza cuando entró en el recinto, esa conexión que por un momento le paralizó le estaba llamando a gritos en ese momento, por eso cuando Elena se disponía a cortar la conversación y a salir corriendo del sitio, la tomó de la mano, no hizo ninguna fuerza, no hizo nada, solo sostuvo su mano con delicadeza, pidiendo silenciosamente que se quedara, que no huyera más.

No le miró cuando tomó su mano, simplemente se quedó ahí mirando al frente esperando que Damon le hiciera el favor de soltarla, ella no lloraba en público y menos delante de la persona a la que intentaba engañar y manipular a su beneficio, pero es que habían sido las peores venticuatro horas de su vida, no había tenido ni un minuto para pensar en su estado mental ni en sus emociones ni siquiera cuando golpeó a Damon se permitió relajarse, pero ahora, después de ese beso que le había pillado desprevenida todo su mundo se derrumbó y como dice el refrán, todo lo que sube…

\- Puedo hacer dos cosas, soltarte y te marchas fingiendo que aquí no ha pasado nada para después volver con esos aires de grandeza o podemos pedirnos un prórroga, tiro de ti, te abrazo, te consuelo y después si quieres podemos fingir que no ha pasado nada.

\- ¿No hay tercera opción? No me parece justo si no la hay. -Damon soltó una carcajada y asintió aún sabiendo que Elena no podía ver ese gesto.

\- ¿Quieres otra opción? Terapia conjunta. ¿Sabes qué quiere decir eso?

"Terapia conjunta" había oído esas dos palabras en diversas ocasiones en su adolescencia, siempre había estado en alguna, ya fuese por insistencia de su tía o de sus amigos y siempre había salido con las mismas ideas, sin ninguna novedad, porque, una terapia conjunta sirve solo para la gente que está afectada, dolida o trastornada no para gente como Elena, que sabe ocultar sus emociones en capas y capas de superficialidad, si ya en el pasado no creía que la terapia fuese útil ahora lo creía aún menos, porque su capacidad de ocultar sus emociones, de ser indiferente al que dirán, todo eso se había intensificado en ese último año convirtiendo a Elena Gilbert en la perfecta manipuladora.

Por eso negó con la cabeza pero no se soltó del agarre de Damon cuando tendría que haber sido su movimiento inicial, porque si negaba lo de la terapia y se mantenía ahí, parada y sujeta estaba demostrando que lo que realmente necesitaba era un abrazo, tal vez sea así pero eso era demostrar a Damon Salvatore que tenía razón.

Damon tiró con fuerza de su brazo, la chica cedió a regañadientes y se dejó abrazar por el que era su mayor enemigo en esos momentos, no porque fuese el novio de Hope ni porque quisiera destruirlo en cuanto todo saliera a la luz sino porque había sido capaz de tomar su corazón y aplastarlo con sus propias manos, si, era por eso por lo que se había convertido en su mayor enemigo.

En cuanto el cuerpo de Elena hizo contacto con la calidez del de Damon se derrumbó completamente, volvió a ser esa niña asustada que buscaba cualquier excusa para esconderse en los baños del instituto y llorar a moco tendido, esa niña que necesitaba el consuelo de su madre y de su padre. La niña que perdió su vida ese día de septiembre.

Se aferró a su camisa con fuerza llegando a rozar con sus uñas la piel cálida de Damon pero no le importó, ahora mismo no era capaz de pensar con claridad, esos últimos años había aprendido a ocultar sus lágrimas, a no armar un escándalo cada vez que se ocultaba de la gente pero hoy, por más raro que parecía, Elena no se veía con fuerza suficiente para llorar en silencio, por lo que durante un rato dejó de ser la perfecta Elena Gilbert para convertirse en una niña pequeña que necesitaba un abrazo, la calidez de un ser humano.

\- Elena… -susurró perfilando cada palabra con sumo cuidado, dejando al descubierto ese acento italiano que tan bien sabía ocultar, pero aunque en otras circunstancias le hubiera gustado tirar de ese hilo, la pequeña y dulce Elena no estaba en condiciones para fingir nada, por lo que, queriendo dejarle claro a Damon que no quería hablar, se pegó con más fuerza a su cuerpo, perdiéndose en su olor, captando el mensaje a la primera, Damon Salvatore se mordió la lengua y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, para poder acunar mejor a la muchacha, no es que no estuviera acostumbrado a abrazar a las personas, es que llevaba mucho tiempo sin esas muestras de cariño espontáneo, ahí, consolando a una completa desconocida, Damon se demostraba así mismo que no estaba curado del dolor humano.

Stefan llevaba toda la mañana intentando contactar con su hermana pequeña, los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada, desde la noche anterior cuando la vio conectada y le envió todos esos mensajes y comprobó que pasaba olímpicamente de él, supo que algo iba mal, no sabía en qué grado, pero había pasado algo grave, estaba seguro de ello, porque en toda su vida, daba igual lo que pasara entre ellos siempre que uno de los dos intentaba contactar con el otro, fuese por mensaje o por llamada el otro respondía sin dudarlo, incluso cuando sucedió lo de Klaus, Stefan se hizo prometer que no intentaría contactar a Elena porque ella siempre le respondería y no quería hacerle más daño, Stefan decidió cortar toda comunicación con su hermana porque sabía muy bien que pasase lo que pasase ella siempre le respondería, estaría ahí para él.

Por eso conducía alarmado por toda la ciudad para llegar lo más rápido posible a la Calle Bourbon donde se encontraba uno de los edificios más lujosos de la zona, no iba allí para los mismos motivos de siempre, ni iba a ver a su amigo, ni a pelear con Hope ni mucho menos para asuntos de trabajo, necesitaba comprobar que su hermana estaba allí, sana y salva, o por lo menos que estuviese allí, le daba igual en qué estado, él sabía mejor que nadie, que su hermana era de las personas que peleaban duro, nada podría destrozarla, nada ni nadie tenía el poder suficiente para acabar con ella.

Pero eso no hacía las cosas más fáciles, cuando llegó al edificio saltó fuera del coche casi sin mirar lo que estaba haciendo, cerró la puerta de un portazo y corrió escaleras arriba, pasando por delante de un grupo de gente a la cual ni siquiera miró, pero estaba seguro, esa parte de su cabeza que aún razonaba, que conocía a uno de ellos, si no se equivocaba, ¿se trataba de Marcel? Imposible, tenía la cara más… _magullada._

"_Mierda"_

Se pasó una mano por su cabello despeinado y sudado, necesitaba una ducha urgentemente, en otras circunstancias correría en busca de un espejo, peine y laca, pero ahora mismo le preocupaba más el bienestar de su hermana que estar presentable, por eso retrocedió hasta donde se encontraba el grupo de personas, no reconoció a Hope en ninguna parte pero si a Marcel -el magullado- y a una serie de personas que trabajaban para la familia Mikaelson, aunque nunca llegó a tratar realmente a Marcel, no podía ser tan problemático, era familia de Camille suficiente para darle una oportunidad.

Tragó saliva y se acercó al grupo de personas, los dos gorilas que acompañaban a Marcel se giraron y se pusieron a la defensiva como si se tratase del mismísimo presidente de Estados Unidos, pero en cuanto Marcel miró al intruso supo que la velada iba a acabar de la mejor manera posible, con un gesto apartó a sus guardaespaldas recién estrenados para saludar al hermano de la responsable de su malestar.

\- Señor Gilbert. -sonrió como pudo ya que la herida del pómulo estaba muy hinchada, Stefan rezó internamente de que su hermana no tuviera nada que ver con eso.

\- Buenos días. -comentó nervioso, alzó la mano para estrecharla pero se dio cuenta que estaba sudada por lo que la bajó inmediatamente.- ¿Ya se va?

\- Si tengo que estar en Nueva York en unas horas, ¿busca a Hope?

\- No realmente, busco a mi hermana pero no tiene importancia, solo pasaba a saludar. -sonrió cortés después de haber lanzado la indirecta, si Elena tenía algo que ver con la cara destrozada de Marcel lo sabría enseguida.

Sus hombres se pusieron a la defensiva nada más oír el nombre de su hermana y Stefan no necesitó para saber que estaba involucrada, se dio una bofetada mental al pensar lo contrario, ya había habido problemas violentos en su adolescencia, ¿por qué iba a cambiar eso ahora? a veces era tan inocente que realmente creía en la inocencia de su hermana, cuando ya iba a disculparse una figura delgada, vestida completamente de blanco crudo apareció por su espalda, le pasó una mano sobre los hombros y sonrió como toda una diva.

Stefan quiso vomitar, ya sentía como algo subía desde su estómago amenazando al exterior, como la garganta empezaba a arder con fuerza y la vista se le nublaba. Hope, desde hacía mucho tiempo, tenía ese efecto sobre él, cuando se la presentó Klaus nunca pensó, ni por asomo, que la odiaría con tanta intensidad, es decir, ¿cómo es posible que un ser humano albergue tanto odio hacia el mundo?

\- Marcel… -casi sollozó, solo Stefan parecía darse cuenta de la falsedad de su voz.- ¿Qué te ha pasado, querido?

\- No tiene importancia, todos tenemos un mal día. -sonrió con la misma falsedad en la voz que Hope, cosa que le extrañó muchísimo a Stefan, ¿a qué venía ese tono?- ¿Verdad Stefan? Puedo llamarte Stefan, ¿cierto?

\- Por supuesto. -Hope le lanzó una mirada asesina, cuando Stefan notó el significado de dicha mirada empezó a negar con la cabeza, ¿es qué tenía cara de ser un boxeador descontrolado? ¿o un violento sin escrúpulos?

\- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, Marcellus, ¿quién? -tuvo el ademán de rozarla la cara con los nudillos de su mano, pero uno de los gorilas dio un paso al frente para retroceder a los pocos segundos.

\- Tu prometido tiene muy mal genio con _su_ propiedad.

Casi pudo escucharse el suspiro de alivio que escapó de los labios de Stefan pero nadie le prestó la suficiente atención para avergonzarse, Hope tenía mejores cosas que hacer para pensar siquiera con claridad, es como si su cabeza estuviese a punto de estallar por segunda vez consecutiva, no podía haber escuchado, ¿su prometido le había golpeado cuando le prometió que nunca haría nada para ensuciar su reputación? ¿había roto su promesa de esa forma tan ruin solo para hacerle daño? apretó los puños con fuerza e intentó mantener la compostura, Marcel estaba disfrutando de eso, no era estúpida, muy bien sabía de qué pie cojeaba sus amistades y sabía que tenerla a ella, a Hope Mikaelson, entre la espada y la pared era un lujo inalcanzable.

Iba a matar a Damon en cuanto apareciese por casa, ¿qué motivo había para romper una promesa tan fuerte como esa? ¿es que no valoraba su vida? Davina había salido de casa a salvo la otra noche, ¿qué más problemas vio el imbécil de su novio? no tenía ninguna excusa convincente para protegerse de las represalias.

No tenía sentido alguno, ¿por qué lo había hecho? una falta tan grave como esa le iba a costar muy cara, ¿de verdad estaba tan cansado de ella y de su familia?

Su propiedad.

Esas palabras la golpearon con fuerza, más que la traición de Damon, ¿de qué propiedad estaba hablando? ¿hablaba de ella? no es como si Hope fuese tan estúpida para tener un rollo con ese mierda de Marcel que solo le importaba el sexo y el dinero, a cualquier coste, ella no era una puta, sabía muy bien a quien le pertenecía su corazón y su cuerpo.

\- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando Marcel? -siseó con asco, dio un paso al frente para encararlo sin temer a ninguno de los dos gorilas que la vigilaban.- No juegues conmigo, te saldrá caro.

\- ¿No crees que esto es suficiente? -señaló su rostro magullado.- ¡Casi salgo corriendo al hospital, Hope! Nunca lo he visto tan descontrolado.

Ignorando su miedo fingido volvió a preguntar de forma mucho más calmada.

\- Bien, ¿qué le has hecho?

Marcel sonrió, una sonrisa maquiavélica que hubiese tenido el efecto deseado sino fuese por las heridas de su rostro.

\- No le he tocado. Es tuyo. ¿No?

Un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en los labios rosados de Hope, pero ni por asomo era una sonrisa como otra cualquiera, si tenías ojos en la cara eras capaz de darte cuenta de la diferencia, Hope no estaba de muy buen humor, ese día había sido y con diferencia, el peor de su vida, no pensaba añadirle más problemas al asunto, por eso, lamiéndose el labio inferior se pegó a Marcel hasta poder sentir como temblaba cuán hoja de papel.

\- ¿Me tienes miedo? -susurró deleitándose con la sensación de saber que aún no había perdido las riendas.- No vuelves a mancillar el nombre de mi prometido, ¿entendido?

Marcel se apartó de malhumorado. Hope era una zorra manipuladora, eso era lo que le gustaba de ella pero no cuando eso le podía afectar a él personalmente, no le había venido con el cuento para recibir tal reprimenda, siempre había creído que Damon era un juguete más en sus manos, no su prometido, pero estaba claro que estaba equivocado, que esa chica realmente quería a Damon y que nada le haría cambiar de opinión.

Stefan había estado escuchando en todo momento, guardando silencio, queriendo pasar desapercibido pero sin poder marcharse como le gustaría al no saber donde estaba su hermana, por eso cuando vio con sus propios ojos como Hope defendía con uñas y dientes a Damon se quedó patidifuso, o era muy buena actriz o, por dentro, le importaba un poco Damon.

Ver para creer.

Marcel, acompañado de sus gorilas, se adentró en el coche que le esperaba pero no se fue sin antes lanzar su última carta.

\- La señorita de anoche. -Hope frunció el ceño durante unos breves segundos, justo cuando el auto ya se marchaba comprendió a qué se estaba refiriendo.

Cabreada como nunca había estado en su vida, una nueva sensación de odio la embriagó completamente si no estuviese tan segura de ella misma diría que se trataban de celos, pero no estaba celosa, no, simplemente estaba cabreada, un cabreo monumental que la llevaría a hacer una infinidad de locuras que no estaba dispuesta a cometer, porque una venganza como siempre se repetía a sí misma, es mejor cuando está fría.

\- Stefan. -se giró sobre sus talones con una nueva sonrisa resplandeciente en su inmaculado rostro, solo una persona que conociera muy bien a Hope sabría que estaba planeando algo y no era algo bueno, tragó saliva y se maldijo así mismo por no haber salido huyendo cuando pudo.- ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

\- Es gracioso. -rió sin ganas.- Yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo. Después de lo de Marcel necesito saberlo con urgencia.

\- No tendrías que haberte ido ayer, nada de esto tendría importancia si hubieses hecho tu trabajo, una pena. ¿Verdad? -se encogió de hombros y continúo con su camino sabiendo perfectamente que Stefan iba a morder el anzuelo.

\- ¡Espera!

\- Me aburres, Stefan. Tengo asuntos que necesitan mi supervisión constante. -se cruzó de brazos.- Sé rápido y directo.

\- Sabes lo que quiero, Hope.

\- No, no lo sé. -sonrió descaradamente.- Pero puede que lo sepa, si cumples un pedido extraordinario.

Stefan tragó saliva ruidosamente. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, presenciar la escena de Marcel con Hope era suficiente aliciente para aceptar cualquier cosa que le propusiera esa psicópata.

\- Acepto.

Hope guió a Stefan por los pasillos del edificio, todo estaba sumido en un constante silencio, la gente del servicio iba y venía sin dirigirse ni una mirada, como si en vez de empleados se tratasen de robots controlados por un ordenador, no llevaba mucho tiempo allí, encerrado entre esas paredes, para saber como funcionaban las cosas, había estado ahí antes, con Damon o incluso con Camille pero nunca había tenido el interés de observar detalladamente el lugar si lo hubiese hecho le habría sorprendido el miedo y la tensión que corría por el aire.

Cuando el sonido de los tacones de Hope sobre el pulcro suelo cesaron, Stefan se permitió volver al presente para encontrarse con la sonrisa de la futura señora Salvatore.

\- ¿Y bien…?

\- Llámame "amor"

\- ¿Perdón? -se sorprendió, no esperaba para nada la propuesta de la chica.- ¿Me hablas en serio?

\- Muy en serio, Stefan. Vas a hacer todo lo que te diga a partir de este momento hasta que te diga que te largues, ¿entendido?

\- ¿Qué saco a cambio?

\- Saber dónde está tu hermana.

\- Dime que está a salvo.

\- Poco a poco, Stefan. -le rozó con los nudillos su mandíbula.- Toca relajarse. Llamame "amor", ahora.

Durante una media hora, Stefan pasó de ser un esclavo sexual a un mero loro que repetía todo l que su ama quería, era estúpido por supuesto pero por lo menos no era tan degradante como lo que sucedió la primera vez, en ningún momento le pidió que la tocara, ni que se desnudara ni nada parecido, simplemente que repitiese palabras sin sentido o frases sueltas. Y aunque una parte de él quería permanecer callado y no hacer ninguna pregunta, su parte más masoquista quería saber el porqué de ese juego tan estúpido, ¿la excitaba? ¿o solo estaba jugando con su mente?

\- Bésame.

Stefan tomó su rostro y acercó sus labios a los suyos, sabía que esto era lo más difícil del mundo, pero no le quedaba otra que aceptar y hacerlo. Cuando sus labios iban a atrapar los de Hope, ésta se separó de golpe.

\- Bésame como besarías a un hombre.

\- Tienes que estar bromeando. -se cansó.- Beso a todo el mundo igual, pasa que falta una cosita: que quiera besarte.

\- No te he pedido explicaciones. Quiero que me tomes con fuerza y me beses como si no hubiese un mañana. Si es posible olvida que puedes hacerme daño.

Abrió los ojos como platos. Pero aceptó. Tomó su rostro con fuerza, la pegó contra la puerta y la besó como si en vez de una persona se tratase de un trozo de carne, introdujo su lengua hasta al fondo, provocando que una arcada se escapara de su garganta, pero eso no le frenó, si ella quería que le hiciera daño él pensaba hacerlo gustoso, saboreó cada centímetro de su boca, mordió, succiona y chupó sus labios, llegando a sentir el sabor de la sangre correr por su boca.

\- ¿Contenta? -se limpió los labios con el dorso de su camisa, Hope tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, estaba destrozada, jadeaba con fuerza y tenía la vista nublada, pero en general no estaba contenta.

\- No. Llámame amor, varias veces mientras repites el beso. De forma descarada. Como si fuese tu primer y único beso con la persona que más amas en este mundo.

Stefan repitió el proceso, acercó su rostro al suyo, susurró contra sus labios esa maldita y estúpida palabra y la besó con fuerza, pidiendo hacerle un daño irreparable, pegó su cuerpo al suyo, la encerró entre sus brazos y siguió besando sus labios y su rostro durante unos diez minutos, Hope estaba como extasiada, sumergida en su propia burbuja sexual, por lo que Stefan se dejó guiar por sus instintos más animales, levantó su blusa, copó y apretó sus senos llegando incluso a hacerle daño de verdad, pero en ningún momento Hope se quejó o se cansó, todo lo contrario, tiró de la hebilla de sus pantalones y sacó su miembro, sabía que no estaba excitado, pero Hope tenía sus trucos, apartó de un manotazo a Stefan y se agachó para tomar entre sus labios el miembro viril del chico.

Stefan ahogó una exclamación, pero continuó repitiendo las mismas palabras todo el rato hasta que se corrió en la boca de Hope, si antes se sentía sucio ahora mucho más, con los ojos aún cerrados intentó pensar en cualquier cosa menos en Elena y en Damon.

\- Klaus…-susurró extasiada, se incorporó y hundió su lengua en el interior de su boca, pero es que Stefan estaba atontado, en una nube, ¿acababa de llamarlo Klaus? ¿había dicho _Klaus_? - Hazme _tuyo_, ahora mismo.

"_Tuyo"_

Se quedó paralizado, pero eso no pareció perturbar para nada la fantasía erótica que Hope se estaba montando con su esclavo sexual, ella misma, con todas sus fuerzas, empujó el cuerpo de Stefan contra la pared, siendo ella la que metiera la polla en su vagina, no fue para nada placentero, ni para ella ni mucho menos para Stefan, por eso cuando la rubia se cansó de hacer el idiota se alejó de él para que no pudiese ver el horror pintado en su pequeño rostro.

\- Eres asqueroso, Stefan. -siseó con maldad cuando por fin se recuperó de su inútil intento, el chico clavó sus ojos verdes en Hope.- Ni un poco de placer quieres darte.

\- La asquerosa eres tú. -se incorporó.- Me has llamado Klaus.

Por un momento el pánico se dibujó en el rostro de la muchacha, pero solo fue un segundo, porque una máscara de indiferencia se dibujó en su rostro.

\- ¿En serio, Stef? -rió.- Que obsesionado estás, cariño. Deberías llamarle, ay no, que no puedes.-soltó una carcajada.

Con su risa como único sonido perceptible, Stefan cerró los ojos y se pasó las manos por el cabello ligeramente húmedo, una pequeña sonrisa se percibió en sus labios, ¿lo había imaginado? otra explicación no había, Klaus y Hope eran familia, ¿por qué iba pensar Hope en Klaus mientras se lo montaba con él?

\- Dime dónde está mi hermana.

\- No cariño, te dije que te diría donde se supone que debe estar. -se cerró la blusa.- Y es aquí, haciendo que me corra con fuerza.

\- Zorra hija de puta. -se levantó y tiró de su brazo hasta empotrarla contra la pared.- ¿¡No quieres correrte!? Van a temblarte las piernas.

_Miró su reflejo en el espejo de su cuarto, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al darse cuenta de que nada podría fastidiar su cumpleaños, llevaba días convencida de no hacerse ilusiones al respecto pero ahora que estaba allí, sola con Klaus supo que nada malo podría pasar, toda una tarde para celebrar su cumpleaños a lo grande, sin ningún inconveniente._

_Se puso su vestido favorito, ese de volante y lazos de colores que se había comprado el otro día en una tienda cuando paseaba con sus amigas, era sencillo pero hermoso, suficiente para llamar la atención de cierto rubia con mirada penetrante. No quería pensar mucho al respecto, ella y Klaus eran perfectos juntos, cómplices, aliados, inseparables. Un todo. Juntos podían con cualquier cosa. Siempre había estado a su lado, en las buenas y en las no tan buenas desde que estaba en América. Era tan sencillo como eso._

_El problema venía cuando Klaus le prestaba atención a otras personas, fuesen o no sus hermanos ahí es cuando se daba cuenta de que para ella eran más que aliados, eran algo mucho más poderoso._

_\- ¿Princesita? ¿Hope? -dejó de pensar en cuanto oyó ese acento inglés que rompía todos sus esquemas, tras ponerse sus zapatos bajó las escaleras a toda pastilla, pero en cuanto puso el pie en el último escalón toda dicha desapareció tan rápido como vino.- Hey, princesa._

_\- ¿Vas a algún lado? -preguntó preocupada al ver a un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos verdes a su lado, le sonreía, pero ella sentía que se estaba riendo de ella._

_\- Te presento a Stefan Gilbert, es… -dudó, pero para Hope no hubo ninguna duda posible, en cuanto los ojos de Klaus se cruzaron con los ojos de ese chico, Hope lo tuvo claro, una vez más había sido una estúpida por creer que Klaus la elegiría a ella.- Un amigo._

_\- Por supuesto. Hope Mikaelson. -le tendió la mano. Stefan Gilbert como se hacía llamar, no dudó en tomar su pequeña mano entre las suyas y depositar un sutil beso, lo que el chico no imaginaba ni de lejos es que la rubia no iba a olvidar nunca ese error de haber aparecido en el momento y en el lugar equivocado._

Stefan desapareció en cuanto Hope le echó de la habitación. La chica no estaba para aguantar más estúpideces ni faltas graves, se pasó un cepillo entre los cabellos enredados buscando la forma de desahogarse, había creído que con sexo salvaje todo se solucionaría pero estaba muy equivocada, si antes su mente era un cacao ahora todo había empeorado. Primero se había permitido sentir algo de nuevo por Damon Salvatore, su mayor debilidad, después había permitido que Marcel se riera de ella en su cara, algo intolerable y por último, una vez más, su corazón había quedado desnudo completamente y en las manos equivocadas. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida?

Soltó el cepillo y se miró en el espejo, aún parecía esa niña pequeña e inocente que se dejó manipular por su hermanastro, tomó la barra de labios, la primera que encontró y se pintó con cuidado, de forma compulsiva durante unos minutos, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras el tono rojo decoraba sus labios y parte de su rostro. No podía hacer más nada que caer en ese vacío donde lo que quedaba de su corazón latía por sobrevivir para así poder remontar con fuerzas renovadas y romper todo cuanto existía a su alrededor.

Soltó la barra de labios, se atusó el cabello y sonrió a la imagen destrozada que le devolvía el espejo.

\- Disfrutad de esta pequeña victoria, porque a partir de ahora, Hope Mikaelson vuelve del Infierno como nunca antes la habéis visto. -sonrió, se mordió el labio inferior y no dudó cuando tomó fuerzas para romper en mil pedazos el espejo, los cristales cayeron a su alrededor mezclándose con la sangre. Sí, Hope Mikaelson había vuelto a nacer.

De nuevo.

* * *

Iba a publicar antes, lo prometo. Pero he estado en unas semanas horribles, sigo así, este mes de marzo se ha vuelto una pesadilla. No ando en marzo, la verdad, pero teniendo en cuenta como he pasado estas últimas semanas y que lo que viene ahora es peor, mejor me anticipo a la tormenta.

**Intentaré subir antes**, tengo otro episodio sin editar y uno en mitad. Para los que se preguntan, ¿Y **SCOM?** puedo decir que está ahí, en marcha, pero si yo ando ocupada, imaginaros como estará Luna. De verdad vendrán tiempos mejores donde podremos subir más a menudo, os recuerdo que no vamos a abandonar el proyecto.

Ahora en serio. ¿Qué os ha parecido el episodio? ¿Una ronda de spoilers, si?

**Dos verdades, dos mentiras.** (o futuras verdades, según como me de)

1: Escena Klefanlena. Actualidad.

2: Recuerdos de Damon, Enzo y Camille.

3: Pasado de Damon y Hope. Perspectiva Hope.

4: Recuerdo Klefan.

Ya sabéis que si tenéis alguna duda de mis historias, en mi perfil encontraréis un enlace para ASK, siempre podéis dejar en vuestros comentarios también, vuestras dudas.

Un Beso.


	15. Bourbon y Preguntas (12)

_¡He vuelto! (Temporalmente...)_

* * *

**Episodio 12: Preguntas sin respuesta. Bourbon y visitas inesperadas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Quién es Camille?_

El silencio se vio interrumpido por una pequeña y simple pregunta como esa, Damon necesitó de todo su autocontrol para procesar toda la información, tan pérdido estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Elena había vuelto abrir la boca. La chica seguía entre sus brazos, su voz se amortiguó en su pecho, por lo que necesitó que repitiera la pregunta una segunda vez.

\- ¿Quién es ella, Camille? -repitió con voz pausada, aún estaba muy afectada por ese momento de debilidad, como Damon no la había entendido la primera vez, se separó unos centímetros de su pecho para que el chico pudiese escuchar mejor su pregunta. Aún permanecían abrazados, se sentía demasiado bien como para romper ese momento, el cuerpo de Elena se encontraba literalmente enterrado en el de Damon, sus brazos rodeaban su cuello, su pecho reposaba sobre el del chico, mientras que él mantenía sus brazos alrededor de su cadera y su cabez apoyada en la de la chica, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dar el primer paso, se sentían como en casa, como hacía mucho tiempo.

Las palabras "como en casa" retumbaron con fuerza en la cabeza de Elena, dando el poder suficiente a sus recuerdos para que la acecharan en todo momento, necesitaba con urgencia encontrar la llave, y cerrar cada momento doloroso en un cajón.

Damon asintió al comprender la pregunta. Dudó unos segundos antes de responder y mantuvo a la chica agarrada con fuerza, no quería que se soltara y clavara sus ojos café en los suyos para analizar cada movimiento buscando una sutil mentira.

Elena deseaba tener bajo vigilancia constante a Damon, pero prefería no estar expuesta a una mirada reprobatoria de un completo desconocido, ella no iba derrumbándose en los brazos de cualquiera y menos del señor del Bourbon.

\- ¿Damon? -le preguntó, creyendo que el chico no la había escuchado o pasaba de su pregunta.

\- Ah, eso. -apretó aún más su agarre como si temiera que la chica se fuese a escapar de sus brazos. Que equivocado estaba.- ¿Vamos a seguir hablando así?

\- ¿Así como? -se incomodó.- Prefiero que sigamos abrazados, todo lo que hagamos o digamos quedará en el olvido después.

\- Oh, chica lista. -negó con la cabeza pero no estaba disgustado ni mucho menos, le agradaba esa idea de hablar y de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, podían hacerlo de nuevo, les había salido bastante bien la primera vez, la segunda no podía ser muy complicada.

Elena tomó consciencia del calor que el cuerpo de Damon emanaba, absorbió su aroma y cerró los ojos para deleitarse unos minutos más antes de que Salvatore cambiase de opinión o se cansara de su juego.

\- La conocí en mi primer año en la universidad. -comenzó captando la total atención de Elena.- Yo era un desastre ese año, no quería entrar en la universidad, lo único que quería era…

\- No vayas a venirme con que eso es terreno intocable. -le advirtió al ver como su cuerpo se tensaba, alzó la cabeza con cuidado para encontrarse con los ojos más azules y brillantes que hubiese visto en toda su vida, tragó saliva y ocultó su rostro en su pecho rezando internamente para que Damon no hubiese visto el rubor de sus mejillas.

¿Qué le pasaba? Guardó silencio.

\- Quería largarme a Estados Unidos, buscar a Hope, rescatarla de su padre si era necesario y estar juntos, donde ella quisiera.

Eso la pilló desprevenida, para nada esperaba que Damon, voluntariamente le hablase de Hope, de esa Hope que le cautivó, que lo enamoró. Casi sintió pena por Damon, casi se apiadó de él, pero entonces recordó porqué estaba allí en primer lugar, no en ese edificio, no en sus brazos sino en Nueva Orleans, por culpa de ese amor enfermizo que tenían Damon y Hope, ella había tenido que dirigirle la palabra a su hermano y había tenido que abandonar toda su vida, todo ese progreso para encontrarse en una nueva prisión de cristal, no, no podía sentirse culpable, no cuando su vida pendía de un hilo, manteniendo la compostura como pudo, se removió para llamar su atención.

\- Pero, por supuesto, no tenía los recursos económicos para adentrarme en esa locura, economía media decían, ¡una mierda! -bromeó pero Elena no lo sintió como una broma, ella siempre había tenido todo lo que quisiera y saber que Damon, era de esa gente, que no había tenido una parte de lo que ella tuvo, la hizo sentir menos humana.- ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Ni siquiera vas a decirme "en serio"?

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Damon? -se separó por fin su pecho, ambos sintieron la pérdida, como si le hubiesen arrancado una parte que ni conocían de su cuerpo.- ¿Que, lo siento?

\- No. Solo… -se arrascó la cabeza, rompiendo por completo ese abrazo que los mantenía unidos.

\- O mejor, ¿prefieres que te diga, qué pasó Damon, que le pasó a esa hija de la mismísima puta? -escupió cada palabra con dureza, si el problema era que Hope se tuvo que ir a vivir con su padre y sus hermanos, entonces estaba más que equivocado, si Hope era una hija de puta por mudarse no quería saber lo que ella era, al perder a sus padres en ese atentado.- Mira Damon, no sé si sabes donde murieron mis padres, pero eso no me da el derecho de ser una puta de cuidado.

\- ¿De verdad crees que eso fue lo que la transformó?

\- No, ¿sabes lo que creo? -dio un paso al frente, sintiendo de nuevo que estaba a un solo paso de perderse de nuevo entre sus brazos, pero había algo diferente, una sensación extraña, Damon no estaba buscando una excusa para tener a Elena de su lado, sino para poder excusar a su perfecta Hope. No podía contar con él para una venganza, no del todo.- Que eres igual o peor que ella. Pero por lo menos, Hope sabe lo que quiere, ¿adivina? no eres tú.

\- No te atrevas. -levantó un dedo amenazador.- No te atreves a hablar por ella, no la conoces, no como yo.

\- No, aquí nadie la conoce, salvo ella misma. -bufó cansada de, que al final, Hope siempre lo joda todo, independientemente de que esté o no delante.- Mira, Damon no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte así. Tengo una pregunta.

\- Aún no he respondido a la primera. -sonrió descaradamente, pero Elena vio algo más que su chulería, vio miedo, eso rompió aún más su coraza.- Estaba en el campus, cuando ella apareció corriendo de la nada, se lanzó a mis brazos y me besó.

\- ¿Seguimos hablando de Camille? -dijo con retintín, no le hacía gracia saber que hubo algo entre esos dos.

\- Sí. Me besó, se sintió fatal.

\- No es fea, dudo que lo haya sido alguna vez. -dijo más para sí misma que para Damon, apretó los puños al sentir, lo que le parecía una locura, rodando en su cabeza, ¿estaba celosa? lo sonaba por lo menos, miró a Damon de reojo, seguía mirando al techo como buscando un hilo de donde tirar.

\- Era la chica más guapa y loca que había conocido en toda mi vida. Era francesa, pero estaba allí para estudiar psicología. Me había besado, me enteré horas después, para evitar que su novio, el pesado, le rondara. Por lo que veo, había huido de Francia para poner distancia entre ellos, pero el novio era un pesado. No cogió el mensaje.

\- Wow, tendría que quererla mucho para atravesar el océano.

\- Elena, soy italiano. -le dijo en tono cortante, la chica se sintió morir, ¿cómo era tan torpe? claro que era italiano, su apellido se lo gritaba y encima antes había dicho algo de largarse a Estados Unidos a por su adorada Hope.

\- Bueno, bueno. Un error lo tiene cualquiera. -se cruzó de brazos e hincha los mofletes, porque realmente no quería volver a bufar o poner los ojos en blanco, Damon no perdió de vista ninguno de sus movimientos, le resultaba divertido ver esas pequeñas muestras de humanidad en Elena, le recordaba a esa chica que conoció en el bar. Sonrió.

Damon buscó con la mirada una silla, la tomó y se sentó delante de Elena, quedando por debajo de la chica.

\- Esa misma tarde, me encontré a Camille en una de mis asignaturas, ambos cursamos lengua inglesa, por distintos motivos claramente. No me reconoció. -sonrió embelesado al recordar la mueca de disgusto que puso al ver como se sentaba a su lado en esa materia.- Tardó toda la hora para caer en que me conocía. Me pidió disculpas avergonzada y me dijo que no quería nada romántico conmigo, que estaba intentando ser una lesviana más en ese mundo de hombres.

\- ¿Es lesviana?

\- ¿Qué? No. -río divertido.- Pero lo intentó, se enrolló con dos chicas, una de la clase de inglés y otra de su clase de matemáticas avanzada. No funcionó. No duró ni dos meses diciendo que era lesviana.

\- ¿Qué pasó con el que era su novio?

\- No mucho, dio mucho por culo al principio pero daría por hecho que estábamos juntos. Pasamos todo el día el uno al lado del otro, ninguno de los dos quería hacer más nada que no fuese sacarse su carrera, ahorrar el suficiente dinero y largarse de Europa. Solo queríamos eso. Así de sencillo.

\- ¿Por qué quería irse? -pasó el peso de un pie a otro, empezaba a estar cansada de estar de pie todo el día pero sabía que si se sentaba acabaría durmiéndose o algo peor, por lo que prefirió mantenerse en esa posición privilegiada, tenía a Damon por debajo suya, era como si ella dominara la situación.

\- Nunca lo supe.

\- ¿Os fuisteis juntos? De Italia digo.

\- No. -negó débilmente con la cabeza.- Ella es un año mayor que yo, su carrera era más breve que la mía. Yo cursaba un doble grado. Y encima, a ella le dieron la oportunidad de una beca en una zona de Estados Unidos, en Boston. No la desaprovechó.

\- Entonces, perdistéis el contacto.

\- Exacto. ¿Eso es todo, no?

\- Damon no tiene sentido, ahora estáis juntos. -frunció el ceño.- Es obvio que después coincidisteis, ¿cómo?

\- ¿Y de que te sirve esta información? No tiene nada que ver conmigo y con Hope, no te entiendo.

\- Lo que no entiendo, es que por qué narices te pones tan tiquismiquis. Solo quiero conocerte un poco más. Camille es importante para ti. Quería…

\- No me importa lo que querías. -se levantó, provocando que la chica diese un paso hacia atrás al ver que Damon se acercaba.- No sé si te quedo claro antes, pero no eres nadie para mi, no tienes ningún derecho en hacerme preguntas con respecto a mi familia. Camille lo es todo para mi, al igual que Enzo o Davina.

"¿Davina?"

\- Lo siento. Pero compréndeme, necesito saber si puedo confiar en ti. Quiero destruir a Hope, pero, ¿y tú? con lo enamorado que estás, ¿serás capaz?

\- Aún no te has dado cuenta. -se pasó una mano por el cabello, estaba ligeramente desordenado pero aún así, ese atractivo que le caracterizaba no desaparecía aunque estuviese hecho mierda con un saco de patatas por ropa.- Elena, el amor es veneno, cuando estamos enamorados hacemos locuras para mantener a salvo a la otra persona, solo quiero salvar a Hope.

\- ¿De qué, Damon?

\- De sí misma. Solo tengo que destruirla, es la única forma de salvar lo que queda de ella. -se mordió el labio inferior y apartó la mirada; era la primera vez que se sinceraba con alguien, la primera vez que dejaba que su corazón estuviera al descubierto, un poco más y se lo habría puesto en bandeja a la muchacha de ojos café.

\- Uff. -se pasó una mano por la falda, para acomodarla. Era extraño sentir lo que Damon sentía por Hope, era contradictorio, decía amarla con todas sus fuerzas pero a los dos minutos estaba dispuesto a destrozar todo lo que ella representaba, ¿eso era el amor? cuando ella estaba con Klaus, lo único que sentía eran mariposas en su estómago, un amor rozando lo mágico. Pero para Damon era algo más profundo, más doloroso, incluso estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por alguien que no le merecía sólo para salvar a una persona que no quería ser salvada. Estaba claro que o bien, había muchas clases de amor o lo que ella sintió una vez por Klaus no se podría definir como amor.

Hope no quería ser salvada, ni mucho menos amada. Podía verlo en sus ojos, en su comportamiento o en sus ideas, ella lo sabía muy bien, porque cada vez que se miraba en el espejo veía la misma mirada perdida que en Hope, ninguna de las dos quería ser salvada, pero mientras Elena vivía cada día rozando la locura, Hope había decidido hacer de su vida un infierno para aquellos que la rodeaban. Y Damon no parecía darse cuenta.

\- Te ayudaré. Lo prometo.

Damon levantó la cabeza esperanzado. Elena le sonreía, alzó su mano para acariciar su rostro, realmente parecía un niño pequeño, como si en vez de haberle dicho que si a una venganza le hubiese permitido quedarse hasta tarde despierto en una fecha especial o le hubiese comprado su juguete favorito. Le gustó verlo así, tan feliz, efusivo, casi hizo que se olvidara por un momento de su plan inicial.

\- Gracias. -susurró.

Enzo tenía mucha razón, necesitaban ayuda de alguien que estuviese más cerca de Hope. Elena era perfecta, la rubia tenía un interés casi enfermizo por la pequeña de los Gilbert, ahora tenían la oportunidad perfecta de romper todo en lo que creía con su propio juguete sexual. Casi sin pensarlo se lanzó a sus brazos, como cuando era un niño pequeño y su padre aparecía con dinero extra o con un plato de su comida favorita.

\- Wow… -susurró al sentir el peso de Damon, el chico la había abrazado como si se tratase de un salvavidas, eso la hizo poderosa, única. Correspondió el abrazo con la misma ferocidad, sabiendo que al final, habían conseguido llegar a un pacto.

Hacía una calor pegajosa, pero eso no impidió que un chico de unos treinta años corriera por un inmenso jardín esquivando las cámaras de seguridad que se sabía de memoria, con una carpeta repleta de papeles tapándole el rostro y con los zapatos en la mano, sudando y jadeando llegó hasta la entrada, se desabrochó la corbata y empezó a golpear como un poseso la puerta de madera maciza

\- ¡Maggie! ¡Abre la puerta de una puta vez! -el acento inglés se mezclaba con ese aire francés que lo había caracterizado durante muchos años, quien no lo conociera muy bien podría decir, perfectamente, que el chico se había criado en ambos países o que manejaba una de las dos lenguas como si fuese su lengua madre.

Pero luego estaban las personas que realmente conocían a Enzo y sabían que el muchacho tenía las agallas necesarias para cruzarse medio continente -si era necesario- para estar junto a la persona que más amaba o luchar por alguien que no quería ni siquiera saber de su existencia, todo eso y el simple hecho de ser el mismo en todo momento, lo habían convertido en una persona justa, manipuladora y elegante. Aunque eso último no pudiese aplicarse en esos momentos.

\- ¡Maggie!

La puerta cedió con demasiada facilidad, Enzo se apartó con cuidado sin dejar de mirar a la persona que se asomaba con el mismo odio que miraría uno a la persona que le ha arruinado la vida. Esa persona era una muchacha joven, de cabello negro y ojos azules, casi rozando el gris pero con un aire refrescante, como de playa, pero aunque eso le cautivó en el pasado ahora mismo lo único que podía sentir era un asco irremediable, pero intentó mantener la compostura.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

\- ¿Perdona? -dijo alucinada, no se podía creer que su ex viniera aquí solo para preguntar donde se encontraba Camille, como si ella supiera.

\- No estoy para juegos, Maggie. ¿Sabes algo o no?

Maggie permaneció en silencio, no supo que le hizo sentirse mal si el tono exigente y preocupado de Enzo o el simple hecho de que su hermana se hubiese metido en otro lío más, pero se mordió la lengua y le dejó pasar.

Todo estaba igual a como estaba la última vez que pisó esa casa, los muebles seguían siendo exactamente los mismos, el color de la pared incluso el olor permanecían intactos, es como si las cosas fueran como antes, como si ellos dos fueran los mismos adolescentes enamorados y con planes de futuro.

\- No sé nada de mi hermana. -comenzó cuando habían llegado a la cocina.- Pero la llamaré si así te tranquilizas.

\- Estoy tranquilo. -frunció el ceño, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no empezar una discusión como la de esa mañana por el teléfono.

Solo con recordar esa pelea estúpida se puso en tensión, el siempre daba su brazo a torser incluso cuando estaban juntos, queriendo conseguir el mejor ambiente para ambos, ahora que estaban a punto de divorciarse, que Maggie había dejado claro sus intenciones, Enzo se había prometido que nunca más buscaría hacer las cosas más fáciles, maldita sea, él era uno de los mejores abogados de la zona, dirigía un bufete que era nombrado en muchos ciudades, no podía dejarse manipular por esa mujer.

Su mujer.

Mierda.

Maggie, sirvió dos tazas de café, receloso tomó la suya descubriendo que se trataba de su café favorito, alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con una sonrisa tímida y encantadora, ¿a qué estaba jugando?

\- Llama a Camille. -soltó la taza, varias gotas de café italiano resbalaron por la taza de porcelana, Maggie no dijo nada, simplemente se encogió de hombros y tomó el teléfono.- Rápido, por favor.

Tomó la taza, olvidando por un segundo su anterior jugada de rebeldía, no llegó a probar el líquido pero si se quedó observando con detalle, como si esa pequeña taza estuviese la explicación del porqué de todos sus problemas, como a su edad sentía que la vida se le escapaba de las manos. Había venido hasta aquí por un impulso, él mismo había llamado al teléfono de la chica, desde el suyo y desde el de Damon, pero la rubia no había respondido a ninguna, su hermana, ¿iba a ser una excepción?

Cuando la oyó suspirar, supo que no. Que ni siquiera a su adorada Maggie iba a responderle.

\- Lo siento… no me lo coge. -justo cuando iba a soltar el teléfono empezó a sonar con fuerza, ambos se miraron unos segundos, como cuando eran unos adolescentes y tenían conversaciones silenciosas, los dos supieron que se trataba de Camille.- Es un número desconocido…

Maggie descolgó. Y aquí comenzaron para Enzo los peores cinco minutos de su vida, Maggie estaba rígida y pálida, solo asentí y murmuraba un "si" o un "no lo sé", nada más salió de su boca, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Enzo quería levantarse y abrazarla para poder tener acceso a esa información que estaba poniendo de los nervios a su futura ex mujer, pero no hizo nada parecido, porque lo único que su cabeza procesaba era que la cabeza hueca de Camille estaba en problemas. Otra vez.

\- Gracias. -musitó antes de soltar el teléfono, o más bien, dejarlo caer contra la ecimera, Enzo no perdió de vista el camino que tomaba su cabeza en esos momentos, Maggie nunca se había mostrado tan vulnerable, no sino buscaba, manipularle con más fuerza, pero una parte de él, pequeñita sabía que iba a meterse en un lío con sus siguientes movimientos. Se levantó, rodeó la encimera y se puso a su lado, la abrazó con delicadeza, no porque temiera que se rompiera sino porque tenía miedo, miedo a las consecuencias. Pero lo único que Maggie hizo fue derrumbarse en sus brazos y llorar en silencio.

Si antes había sentido que su corazón se rompía ahora estaba seguro de ello. Si a esa rubia descerebrada le había pasado algo, esperaba que fuese grave porque sino, el mismo se encargaría de complicar aún más su estado, nadie jugaba con los sentimientos de Enzo, y mucho menos, otra O'Connell's.

\- Está… -se separó, Enzo la miró con ternura y vio a esa chica que conoció en la cafetería de una universidad.- Lorenzo, está… en el hospital…. mi _rebelde_… está…

Se abrazó con más fuerza, como si Enzo fuese el único pilar sobre la tierra, se deshizo en sus brazos, olvidando completamente los papeles del divorcio, los años de gritos y de peleas, incluso olvidó el porqué de su relación, lo único que su cabeza procesaba es que había una posibilidad entre un millón de no volver a ver la sonrisa socarrona de Camille, de oír su risa o sus comentarios ofensivos típicos de un loquero. Ambos lo pensaron y se aferraron con fuerza a cada momento vivido como si fuese el último.

Pulsó uno de los botones de colores esperando que esta vez se conectara el aire acondicionado o la calefacción pero lo que sucedió en cambio es que se apagaron todas las luces y una bola, como de discoteca, salió justo por encima de sus cabezas, iluminando con destellos de colores todo el lugar. Elena y Damon se miraron por unos segundos y fue la chica la que se rompió a reír como una niña pequeña que acaba de descubrir el mejor chiste del universo.

\- Se acabó. -se incorporó y le arrebató el mando de la consola con fuerza, Elena que seguía sumida en un ataque de risa no tuvo la resistencia suficiente para mantener el mando entre sus dedos.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Jo! -pataleó como una niña pequeña cuando Damon apagó toda la consola al completo y se dejó caer, de nuevo, en la silla, guardando el aparato en sus bolsillos. Elena le fulminó con la mirada y se cruzó de piernas.

Aún permanecían en el despacho de Enzo. Tampoco tenían nada mejor que hacer, Damon seguía esperando señales de su amigo o de Camille, podría perfectamente volver a su casa, pero no tenía muchas ganas de aguantar a Hope o de fingir que todo iba perfectamente, conocía a su prometida y en cuanto pusiera un pie en el edificio tendría que aguantar su discurso sobre no salir huyendo o de estar allí cuando se le necesite. Pero realmente no había una excusa convincente de porqué seguía allí, reteniendo a Elena a su lado, no sabía si era porque le gustaba estar allí, fingiendo ser un adolescente de nuevo, pasando el rato con la chica más dulce e inocente del lugar, pero entonces recordaba que ni tenía diecisiete años ni mucho menos estaba pasando el rato con una cría, bueno, cría mental si, pero inocente y dulce ni de broma. Elena era una manipuladora profesional, lo podía sentir solo con mirarla a los ojos.

Ese era el problema, analizar a una persona tan parecida a él y tan mal era ser un masoquista, porque veía en ella a un igual, a un hombro donde apoyarse o a una mano donde sostenerse y no era así. Para nada.

\- No es para jugar. -gruñó tocando el lugar donde había guardado el mando y notando un bulto diferente.- Oh.

Sacó su teléfono con cuidado. Después de la discursión con Mikaelson había decidido ponerlo en vibración y guardarlo ahí, le había extrañado muchísimo que en ningún momento sonara pero en cuanto desbloqueó la pantalla supo porqué. Lo había silenciado y ahora se daba cuenta que tenía diversas llamadas de Hope, de Stefan e incluso de Mikaelson. Si Mikael se había tomado la libertad de contactarlo en varias ocasiones es que el problema era más grave de lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Problemas?

Desconcertado apagó la pantalla y miró a Elena, seguía en la misma posición y no parecía tener ninguna intención oculta, simplemente lo observaba con esas impenetrables orbes café, como si pudiera ver más allá de él.

\- Solo… _trabajo_.

\- _Trabajo. -_repitió, asintiendo con la cabeza se levantó de un saltito.- Creo que es hora de volver a la realidad.

\- Wow, señorita Gilbert, usted si sabe como cortar el rollo. -bromeó con su hermosa y perfecta sonrisa ladeada. Durante un breve instante, vio en los ojos café un destello de deseo y rebeldía, por unos segundos ambos creyeron que iba a besarle, pero nada de eso pasó, porque ya había desaparecido la niña pequeña Gilbert y ahora estaban presenciando la reaparición de la astuta y manipuladora señorita Gilbert.

\- Señor del Bourbon, será mejor que levante su perfecto trasero y nos vayamos de este lugar, ¿le parece? -ladeó la cabeza, una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su perfecto e impecable rostro, se mordió el labio inferior mientras le devoraba con la mirada que pondría un depredador antes de lanzarse a cazar.

Damon se levantó de forma automática, aquella distancia que los separaba se vio peligrosamente reducida, el ojiazul se relamió los labios viendo como la morena se acercaba lentamente hasta posar una mano en su nuca y tiraba de él con fuerza.

\- Y dime, ¿qué es lo que quiero? -susurró muy cerca de sus labios.- Di, ¿qué quiero _ahora mismo_?

\- Ni lo sé. Ni me importa. -vocalizó cada palabra con odio y con deseo, pero a Elena le importó bien poco, un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en sus finos labios rosados y sin pensarlo mucho, rompió la distancia por completo, y devoró sus labios como llevaba deseando desde que se despertó al lado de Damon Salvatore.

No fue un beso, sino un enfrentamiento para ver quien tomaba el control de quien, las manos de la chica se enredaron con firmeza en su cabello azabache, tiró de él, para tenerlo aún más cerca, Damon introdujo su pierna entre las de la chica, empujando su pequeño cuerpo contra el escritorio de madera, ambos se besaron, sus lenguas se enfrentaron pero en ningún momento pensaron en otra cosa que no fuese en ellos encima de ese escritorio con las vistas de Nueva Orleans.

Pero, por supuesto, Damon había conectado el sonido de su teléfono.

\- Mierda. -farfulló en mitad de un beso, sus manos estaban por debajo de la blusa negra de la chica.

\- Quítate de encima. -se quejó, más bien gimió esas palabras como pudo.- ¡He ganado!

\- No sabía que estuviéramos compitiendo. -puso los ojos en blanco, con su erección más que notable, tomó el teléfono sin mirar quien era.- Damon Salvatore.

\- Tío, Camille está en el hospital.

Elena le miró sin comprender. Damon estaba pálido, sin casi prestarle atención recogió sus cosas, aún con el teléfono en la mano y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Damon!

Fue lo último que el chico escuchó antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran completamente.

Hay momentos de la vida que uno se replantea como ha sido capaz de sobrevivir todos esos años y seguir cuerdo, Stefan prefería no pensar mucho en el porqué de las cosas, pero después de todo lo que había vivido en tan poco tiempo, no podía dejar de pensar qué hubiese pasado si las cosas hubiesen sucedido de otra forma, si él sería más feliz o menos feliz. Cuando conoció a Klaus, nunca pensó que se enamoraría de la forma en que lo hizo, el rubio era diferente, atrevido, directo, egocéntrico pero si escarbas un poco podías encontrar a un inglés muy tierno, dispuesto a darlo todo por su familia y por quien le importa, era inevitable amarle, acabar enamorado completamente, cuestionarle la sexualidad a uno, pero si por un segundo hubiese adivinado, que Klaus estaba con su hermana, solo pensarlo nunca hubiese dado ese paso tan enorme con él.

Klaus Mikaelson fue su mayor error. Pero se arriesgó sabiendo que iba a acabar quemándose, él sabía muy bien que Klaus estaba con alguien, le había hablado de esa chica, dulce y traviesa, pero nunca había prestado la atención suficiente, es decir, solo eran amigos, pero para Stefan era algo más, escuchar como hablaba de su perfecta novia no era algo saludable, pero hoy, se hubiese dicho así mismo que prestara más atención, que escuchara esos detalles de la novia misteriosa, tal vez así no estarían ahí, rotos por dentro y fingiendo indiferencia por fuera. Tomó un trago de esa botella que había tomado prestada del mini bar. Si, si había algún culpable de que los Gilbert estuviesen rotos por dentro, no era de Klaus, sino suya. Por no prestar atención, por enamorarse de la persona equivocada.

_Estaba sentado en la barra cuando oyó el sonido típico de las campanitas, cerró los ojos y se bebió de un trago lo que le quedaba de vaso, podía ser cualquier persona, pero él sabía que solo una persona provocaba que su cuerpo se tensara de forma inmediata, alzó la mano y pidió que le rellenaran la copa, justo cuando un muchacho vestido elegantemente se sentó a su lado. No comentó ni hizo nada, simplemente se quedó ahí, con su típica sonrisa sabelotodo y con ese brillo en los ojos que sólo aparecía cuando estaban juntos. Bueno, eso es lo que Stefan se decía para calmar los celos._

_\- ¿Hola? -canturreó el inglés cuando vio que lo ignoraba por durante demasiado tiempo.- ¿Estás de humor de perros?_

_\- Hola Nik, no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos, sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido. -comentó irónico, dramatizando tal vez demasiado. Klaus tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.- Y bien, ¿qué estás haciendo en Nueva Orleans?_

_\- Lena está con sus amigas. No llevamos ni un mes juntos._

_\- La conoces desde hace mucho más. -dijo tranquilo, pero no lo estaba en absoluto, era la primera vez que prestaba atención a lo que se refería a la novia de Klaus, sabía muy pocas cosas de ella, que la conoció en 2010 y hasta hace un mes y pico no eran novios oficiales, parecían un par de idiotas, pero no era eso lo que le molestaba, en absoluto, lo que le fastidiaba es que quisiera hablar de ella delante suya, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de que estaba celoso?_

_\- Ya, quiero llevarla a conocer a mi familia._

_\- ¿No la conoce? -se extrañó, la camarera le rellenó la copa, Klaus no perdió de vista la cantidad de alcohol que el chico llevaba en el cuerpo.- Tío estamos en 2012, tu eso lo sabes, ¿verdad? Dos años, tío._

_\- Ya, llevo con ella un mes y veinticinco días._

_\- Ya, yo tampoco conozco a tu familia, ¿es qué necesito enrollarme contigo para eso? -saboreó el alcohol antes de meterse el vaso entero, ¿acababa de insinuar? ¿es que era idiota?.- Tengo que irme._

_\- ¡Stef!_

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- Conociste a mi hermana hace un tiempo._

_\- Klaus, no la conocí, simplemente me la presentaste y te largaste de allí, no querías verla y yo te ayudé. Se acabó. Pero de eso ha pasado mucho tiempo. Estoy aquí en Nueva Orleans por ti. -le confesó, preso del alcohol o no, no fue capaz de retener más esa información, estaba ya cansado de ser su perrito faldero, ese hombro donde llorar o ese amigo que tenía para cuando se acordaba. Se acabó, se repitió así mismo, era aquí y ahora, no había más oportunidades, casi sin mirar la cara destrozada de Klaus, sus ojos vidriosos y su mano, lo soltó.- Klaus, me largo a Europa, nada me retiene aquí._

_\- No puedes dejarme. -le rogó, o por lo menos sonó como una súplica, Stefan no le prestó atención, soltó un billete y tomó sus cosas.- ¡Stef, por dios! No montes un escándalo, no eres mi novia._

_\- No. -se paró, todos los presentes giraron sus cabezas para ver que estaba pasando. Klaus era alguien importante en la zona, pero tuvieron suerte de que no hubiese allí nadie para poder reconocerlo.- Ese es nuestro problema. -sorbió con fuerza, no quería llorar delante de Klaus, tenía que ser fuerte.- Que tu tienes una novia perfecta y estás jugando conmigo, Nik._

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- Basta, no te has dado cuenta, pues perfecto, pero me harté de sufrir en soledad. -se limpió con el puño de la camisa las lágrimas traicioneras.- Estoy enamorado de ti, Nik. Tu eres tan egoísta que no te das cuenta._

_Salió de allí, el sonido de las campanitas fue lo último que escuchó, tomó un taxi y desapareció por las calles, creyendo por un momento que ese sería el final de su historia con Mikaelson. Nadie le preparó para lo que pasó esa misma noche cuando se disponía a desaparecer de la ciudad._

Un auto negro cruzó la avenida hasta alcanzar un edificio imponente, aparcó justo al lado del letrero de la calle, la persona que estaba en su interior esperó pacientemente unos segundos, no tenía prisa para volver a ese lugar pero tenía que hacerlo, miró una vez más al shoffer antes de sonreírle y darle las gracias, justo cuando se disponía a volver a su mundo, la figura de una muchacha que conocía muy bien pasó por su lado, casi sin percatarse del auto. El chico se quedó totalmente paralizado al reconocerla, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? era una diosa, aquella muchacha de ojos café que había roto todos sus esquemas, estaba ahí, diferente, perdida pero era ella. Un atisbo de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, tal vez el destino le había dado una nueva oportunidad para enmendar sus errores.

Pero, por supuesto, el destino nunca está de tu parte, porque justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, la figura de un muchacho de su edad salió del interior del edificio, quedó paralizado, completamente en el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los orbes verdes del chico, a él no le vio, pero para el muchacho eso fue un golpe bajo.

Elena y Stefan se abrazaron con fuerza. Stefan apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, desconcertando aún más al chico del auto.

\- Me tenías preocupado. -suspiró tomando de las manos a su hermana, era la primera vez que mostraban cuanto se echaban de menos.- ¿Dónde has estado? No importa, no importa.

\- Stef, tranquilo. -sonrió, acarició su mejilla con la mano.- ¿A dónde ibas tu, con esas prisas?

\- Enzo, un antiguo amigo me ha llamado. Camille, ¿la chica rubia? -Elena asintió porque era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos.- Está en el hospital, me tengo que ir.

\- Te acompaño.

Stefan no respondió ni tampoco dio su brazo a torcer, porque justo sus ojos coincidieron con el momento en que el muchacho salió del auto negro, el rostro de Stefan palideció, Elena que se había dado cuenta que algo había cambiado, queriendo centrarse en algo que no fuese en matar a Damon Salvatore, se dio la vuelta, manteniendo su mano entrelazada con la de Stefan, para ver con sus propios ojos su mayor pesadilla.

\- Klaus.

Klaus Mikaelson clavó sus ojos en la pareja que estaba a unos escasos metros de distancia, los miró de hito en hito y preparándose mentalmente dio un paso hacia adelante, tal vez esto era una nueva oportunidad, el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

Iba a disculparme, a soltar el mismo discurso de porqué he tardado tanto en actualizar, pero todos sabéis o deberíais saber el porqué de mi retraso. Para el que aún no lo sepa, es debido a los exámenes que me han tenido atacada por todos lados, ¿he terminado con ellos? si, pero temporalmente, más o menos a mitad de Abril, un poco antes, vuelven, así que tengo desde ahora hasta la segunda semana de Abril para poder descansar, escribir y dormir. Si, habéis oído bien, dormir. No sabéis cuanto lo necesito.

Sobre mis otras historias, dejaré un breve resumen de como va la cosa.

1- Su Reflejo: Es una historia corta y limitada, por lo que debo crear un esquema antes de continuar escribiendo, esta semana intentaré ponerme a escribir el siguiente episodio pero no prometo nada.

2- Sweet Child Of Mine: Creo que todos, todos, deberíais saber que no vamos a abandonar esta historia, solo pido tiempo y mucha paciencia.

Creo que puedo centrarme en esta historia. Calle Bourbon va a ser un fic intenso, que seguramente avanzaré más en verano, no digo terminarlo, pero si que lo avanzaré mucho más en esos tres meses de libertad que ahora, pero puedo deciros que el esquema está hecho en mi cabeza, que los puntos principales son: Delena, Klaus y Hope. Jugaré con todo lo que esté en mi mano, quiero hacer de esta historia un proyecto, así que, dadme paciencia. ;)

¿Qué os ha parecido el episodio? ¿Os esperabais la vuelta de Klaus? Llevamos doce episodios creo que ya iba siendo hora que apareciera, veremos si su entrada va a traer más problemas de los que ya había.

¿Qué queréis ver en los siguientes episodios?

Me gustaría que respondierais a esa pregunta, para mi es muy importante saber si el ritmo que lleva la historia es bueno o necesita un giro de 360º.

¡OS QUIERO!

PD: ¿Habéis visto el episodio de TVD? ¿Queréis matar a JP por el "regalo" de Bonnie? Por todo en general, vamos ;)


	16. Bourbon y Tensión (13)

_He dudado muchísimo en actualizar. Solo tengo este episodio y el catorce escritos, la verdad es que me da bastante miedo no saber cuando voy a volver a tener inspiración para escribir Delena, espero que esto pase pronto, y para los que aún no lo sepáis, Nina confirmó en instagram que se marchaba de TVD, no tendremos a Elena en TVDs7. _

_Ahora mismo, al igual que mucha gente, me encuentro en un callejón sin salida. Dadme tiempo, no voy a abandonar ninguna de mis historias. No me van a quitar esto._

_Ahora si, ¡a leer!_

* * *

**Episodio 13: Tensión "Bourbon"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El amor es una droga que te va consumiendo con el tiempo y no te das cuenta del daño que hace hasta que lo has perdido, en el caso de Elena y de Stefan, no han sentido un dolor tan insoportable como el que estaban sufriendo en esos mismos instantes, para ellos la balanza se inclinaba en el lado contrario, estaban muy bien hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con el muchacho de mirada divertida que estaba a unos escasos pasos delante de ellos.

Klaus los miró detenidamente sin un ápice de vergüenza, no había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que los recuerdos dolieran pero si para necesitar observar minuciosamente cada detalle de los hermanos Gilbert. Los quería con locura, la primera vez que los vio fue la experiencia más increíble que hubiese sentido en toda su corta vida, pero también una de las más traumáticas, no por romper la relación de los Gilbert sino por perder al amor de su vida.

Y ahora tenía una oportunidad, el destino le brindaba una última esperanza y él no pensaba desperdiciar el tiempo que le había sido otorgado.

Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su rostro. Stefan que no le había quitado el ojo de encima se quedó quieto, rígido, parecía tan irreal, que estuviera allí era como un sueño, o una pesadilla hecha realidad, ¿qué hacía ahí? ¿cómo sabía que estaba allí? quiso golpearse allí mismo pero se retuvo de quedar en ridículo, claro que estaba allí, había ido a visitar a su hermana ni mucho menos era porque supiera que tanto Elena como él estaban allí viviendo obligados, ¿o si? sin querer mostrar ni un atisbo de esperanza clavó sus ojos verdes en la mirada penetrante de ese cerdo traidor, nunca más se dejaría engañar por un hombre y mucho menos por eso que llaman amor.

\- Hola. -ese acento inglés que un día los volvió locos a ambos les hizo estremecerse, fue un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, mandando señales muy claras a su cerebro, pero ninguno de los dos hermanos estaban pensando lo mismo, Stefan necesitaba de todo su autocontrol para no dejarse llevar por todos esos recuerdos que le golpeaban, recordándole una época mejor, y Elena, bueno, ella era un caso diferente, también tenía que luchar consigo misma, pero no por sentir lo que sentía su hermano, sino por todo lo contrario, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ver a Klaus o saber algo de él no le afectaba con la misma intensidad, ¿cuándo había cambiado eso? ¿cuándo había dejado de sentir que se moría con solo recordarle? ¿desde cuando se sentía tan… _indiferente_?

\- Lárgate de aquí, Klaus. -escupió con odio, cuando quiso darse cuenta ya había dado un paso al frente, no para enfrentarse a su ex prometido sino para impedir que su hermano saliese herido. Sí que habían cambiado cosas desde la última vez que estuvieron los tres juntos, en la misma sala.

\- Lena. -susurró. Aquello le enfureció aún más si era posible. Nadie la llamaba así y mucho menos él, había perdido todo derecho sobre ella, apretó los labios hasta formar una pequeña línea, casi quiso gritarle pero prefirió permanecer en silencio, sopesando los pros y los contras de golpear hasta matar al hermanastro de Hope Mikaelson, ¿iría contra las normas de la casa? no lo sabía pero tampoco le importaba en absoluto.- ¿Qué estáis haciendo en Nueva Orleans? ¿de vacaciones?

\- Lárgate de aquí, Klaus. -repitió con la misma precisión que minutos atrás, no es que no tuviera nada mejor que decir es que si pensaba solo un segundo en algo mejor acabaría lanzándose a su yugular, como un depredador.- Ahora.

\- Lo de ahí atrás. -señaló con la cabeza.- Es mi casa, no sé si os habréis dado cuenta, pero habéis salido de ahí.

\- ¿No espías ahora? ¿GPs? ¿Algo así?

\- Stef, si quisiera seguirte ya lo habría hecho, esperaba que me devolvieras las llamadas. -dijo sincero, casi temiendo la respuesta de Stefan.- Sabes que…

\- Que cara tienes. -escupió Elena, esta vez fue Stefan quien sostuvo a su hermana pero eso no le impidió intentar alcanzarlo.- ¡Lárgate de nuestras vidas hijo de puta!

\- Vete de aquí Klaus, no podré retenerla durante mucho más tiempo. -era cierto, la chica se dobló en sí misma buscando el punto débil de su hermano, tampoco lo hacía con mucha fuerza, realmente quería que Stefan la sostuviera para que no hiciera ninguna locura, pero desde que se había dado cuenta que Klaus no le afectaba de la misma forma y lo que eso significaba en su corazón, no podía pensar con claridad, solo quería golpearlo y suplicarle el porqué de todo lo que su vida se había convertido con su traición.

Klaus los miró unos segundos antes de soltar una bocanada de aire y rendirse, tal vez su oportunidad para solucionar las cosas tendría que esperar un rato más, de todos modos no parecía que los Gilbert estuvieran allí de visita, podría jugarse su carrera en Londres que Hope tenía algo que ver con todo esto.

\- Si me disculpáis. -pasó por delante de la pareja, en el último momento, antes de desaparecer en la entrada del bloque de pisos lanzó una última mirada esperanzadora a Stefan, pero el chico estaba de espaldas a él, reteniendo a su hermana con las poca voluntad que tenía. Suspiró resignado y se adentró en lo que una vez fue su hogar.

_La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras a excepción de una pequeña luz que provenía del flexo de su escritorio. Stefan se había pasado dos horas guardando cosas en maletas, sin mirar dónde iba qué o cómo lo estaba metiendo todo, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en esos diez horribles minutos donde le dijo a Klaus que se marchaba para siempre, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿marcharse?_

_No quería darle muchas vueltas, se secó las lágrimas con el puño de su camiseta y cerró la última maleta, miró por un momento el desastre que era su habitación y eso le ayudó a aclararse, iba a largarse, esa misma noche si era necesario, no podía vivir un minuto más en ese lugar, no porque le recordase a Klaus sino porque si aguantaba aunque fuese solo una noche más, al día siguiente encontraría una excusa para quedarse y no estaba dispuesto a rebajarse tanto._

_Tomó la foto que reposaba en su mesilla. Era lo único que no había guardado, en ella salían Elena y él, agarrados con fuerza sosteniendo la cámara, parecían felices, como si la mierda del mundo real no les afectase, la foto se la sacaron en Ibiza, cuando Elena se graduó en el instituto, Stefan quiso darle un regalo en condiciones, un viaje a España era lo más acorde en esa historia, era cierto que los dos hermanos llevaban un tiempo distanciados, desde la muerte de sus padres las cosas habían cambiado bastante entre ellos pero eso no quitaba que la conexión que compartían hubiese desaparecido, ambos podían sentir cuando una cosa estaba mal en el otro, siempre juntos. Sonrió melancólico, no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir, pero tampoco sería muy complicado largarse de esa ciudad y de Klaus Mikaelson. Tomó el teléfono que se encontraba en la cama, lo tenía apagado, dudó en encenderlo, porque eso sería enfrentarse a las llamadas perdidas de Klaus o peor, al vacío. Cambiando completamente de opinión cogió el teléfono inalámbrico y pulsó ese número que se sabía de memoria, hablar con su hermana sería la solución._

_Llevaba sin hablar con su hermana en condiciones demasiado tiempo, casi más de dos años, no era porque esa distancia los hubiese separado del todo, sino porque la chica se centró muchísimo en sus estudios mientras él estuvo por Europa viajando y trabajando, el único contacto serio que habían tenido fue por medio de llamadas de skype, breves pero justas, donde habían hablado del trabajo y de los amigos pero nunca nada más personal, mientras esperaba que la chica descolgara se preguntó así mismo porque nunca hablaron de parejas ni de sentimientos._

_Esperó pacientemente a que la chica contestara, si no recordaba mal estaba trabajando en la biblioteca de una universidad por lo que, viendo la hora que era, ya tendría que estar en su casa, bien lejos del silencio enloquecedor de ese lugar._

_\- ¿Stef? -se oía música de fondo, escuchar la voz de su hermana le afectó de la forma que creía, tranquilizando su corazón.- ¿Stefan?_

_\- Perdona. -cerró los ojos pero entonces cayó en la cuenta.- Elena, ¿dónde estás?_

_\- ¿En serio? -bufó.- Estamos a kilómetros, kilómetros de distancia, ¿vas a reñirme porque esté en una fiesta? No, Stef para eso no llames. -soltó una risita ahogada._

_\- No estás borracha, ¿verdad?_

_\- No pienso responder a eso, letrado._

_\- Estás borracha, no sabes ni lo que dices. -rodó los ojos desesperado, necesitaba a su hermana y esta estaba disfrutando del día, seguramente con sus amigas y con…- ¿Y tu novio?_

_\- ¿Ahora te preocupas por eso? Stef quise presentártelo cuando era solo mi amigo y me dijiste que estabas muy ocupado, ¿recuerdas?_

_Asintió sabiendo que la chica no podía verle. Lo recordaba bien pero no se negó por negarse, esa semana y el mes entero estaba bastante atareado con asuntos que le necesitaban a él en persona, no podía simplemente viajar desde Dublín sólo para conocer a un simple amigo, si alguien le hubiese dicho, que ese chico tiempo después sería más que amigo entonces si hubiese estado allí con un bate de beísbol y con una lista de lo que debe y no hacer con su hermana._

_\- Stef, ¿sigues ahí? -el bullicio se iba dispersando, Elena estaría en el baño o en el exterior de donde estuviese.- ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_\- Muchas cosas, Lena. Me he enamorado._

_\- Oh mi amor, ¿qué te ha hecho?_

_\- Romperme el corazón. -soltó todo el aire que llevaba conteniendo desde que salió del bar.- Lena, me equivoqué, creí que estaba hecho para mi. Tiene novia… y…_

_\- ¿Novia? ¿Te has metido con un hombre con pareja?_

_\- ¿Eso es lo único que te sorprende? -no esperaba para nada que dijese eso después de confesarle que le gustaba un hombre, pero al mismo tiempo agradeció esa reacción quería decir que no había problema con su orientación sexual._

_\- Stef, no importa si eres gay o hetero, lo que importa es que no deben hacerte daño. No te mereces eso, ¿a quién tengo que patearle el trasero?_

"_A Klaus Mikaelson"_

_¿Decir eso hubiese cambiado las cosas? seguramente, pero en el momento en que abrió la boca para decir su nombre el timbre empezó a sonar con mucha fuerza, incluso el individuo que iba a pagarle el timbre empezó también a golpear la puerta, frunció el ceño, soltando el teléfono sin decirle nada a su hermana se dirigió a la entrada de su apartamento, tomó un paraguas y se preparó para golpear al vecino borracho de arriba o a asustar a sus vecinos de diez años que vivían al final del pasillo._

_Abrió la puerta sin comprobar de quien se trataba, para su sorpresa ni eran sus vecinos de diez años ni mucho menos el borracho que daba por culo hasta dormido, aunque bien podría haber sido él, porque por lo menos podría haber lidiado con ese tipo._

_\- ¿Klaus…? -le tembló la voz en el último segundo pero aún mantenía el bate bien agarrado y las ganas de asustar y golpear habían aumentado al ver la poca vergüenza que tenía su ex amigo.- ¿¡Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí!?_

_Klaus alzó la cabeza, había estado todo el rato mirando sus zapatos como si se tratase de la cosa más importante del mundo, pero ahora que tenía a Stefan delante todo le estalló en la cara, ¿qué podía hacer ahora? no había pensado en ello cuando salió corriendo y llamó a todos sus contactos buscando información del chico sobre algún viaje o algo por el estilo, cuando dio con su nombre no dudó en ir a buscarle rogando a todos los dioses que existían y los que no existían para que su amigo aún estuviese en su desastroso apartamento, pero de ahí no había pensando en el después._

_Solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer, lo que llevaba deseando desde que el chico le confesó que le quería. Dio un paso hacia adelante y tomó su rostro entre las manos, Stefan no tuvo oportunidad de prever sus intenciones porque cuando su cabeza empezó a funcionar ya tenía los labios de Klaus sobre los suyos, no era el beso que había deseado desde que se dio cuenta que sentía algo más que amistad hacia el rubio, pero, ¿desde cuando la realidad cumplía con la ficción? nunca y ahí estaba la prueba viviente de ello, un beso forzado, ninguno de los dos parecía realmente cómodo con esa muestra efusiva de ¿cariño? ¿algo más? Stefan retrocedió por pura inercia provocando un efecto dominó en Klaus, el cual no dudó en empujar al chico hacia el interior._

_\- Stefan._

_\- ¿Klaus?_

_Klaus sonrió aunque bien podría haber sido una sonrisa sacada de un pasaje de la biblia que hablase del apocalipsis. Stefan negó con la cabeza, pero tan extasiado como estaba no pudo hacer mucho, ni quiso, cuando el rubio volvió a lanzarse contra él. Esta vez el beso fue diferente, deseado por ambas partes, por unos segundos ambos se convirtieron en una masa de manos y lenguas, donde no se sabía quien estaba haciendo qué ni el porqué. Stefan sabía lo que sentía hacia su amigo, pero Klaus no, solamente estaba luchando con lo que sentía y lo que sentía era que no quería perder a la única persona que estaba siempre ahí, pasase lo que pasase, por eso le arrancó la camiseta arañando parte de su pecho, Stefan soltó un alarido pero no lo paró, todo lo contrario se desabrocho los pantalones al mismo tiempo que Klaus se deshacía de su ropa, ambos se miraron unos segundos y como siempre pasaba en ellos una promesa estaba detrás de esa intensa mirada._

Klaus caminó decidido por los largos pasillos del bloque de pisos de la Calle Bourbon, aún recordaba cuando su padre le legó esa zona a él y a su pequeña hermana Hope, había estado dispuesto a comprar ese edificio completo a su hermana sólo para poder contemplar las maravillosas vistas de Nueva Orleans cada mañana al despertar al lado de Gilbert, pero las cosas se complicaron esa noche que cambió la vida de Klaus y los hermanos Gilbert, no quería recordar, ni mucho menos trasladarse a esa época y aunque se arrepentía del daño que causó a esos pobres chicos el no se sentía mal consigo mismo, había disfrutado, experimentado y había encontrado el amor, no se podía pedir más nada, solo que durara para siempre.

Varias personas voltearon con su presencia, algunos no supieron de que lo conocían o porque ese hombre trajeado le resultaba familiar, otros simplemente querían desaparecer de allí ya fuese para esconderse o para irle con el cuento a su jefa, pero a Klaus le daba igual, Mikael le había citado allí, alegando que la pequeña de la familia le necesitaba, ¿y él se iba a negar? no es que tuviese nada mejor que hacer, que rogarle a Stefan para que volviesen a estar juntos, como sabía que eso iba a resultar imposible decidió llegar a la ciudad para aprovechar mejor su tiempo.

\- Señor, no puede estar aquí. -clavó sus ojos en la figura de la chica que se había atrevido a plantarle cara, le resultaba familiar, era morena, rostro simpático, delgada de tez pálida, la conocía pero no caía de que.- Sin aviso previo, Mikaelson.

"Mikaelson"

La forma de decir su apellido fue la clave para recordar dónde la había visto por primera vez, fue en Londres, cuando su hermano pequeño decidió plantarle cara a la familia pidiendo expresamente trabajar para Hope, debido a que se había enamorado de una de sus trabajadoras.

\- Claire. Davina Claire. -dijo con orgullo fingido, miró a su alrededor de forma exagerada.- No veo por aquí a la dueña estirada. Ni a mi hermanito.

\- ¿Es eso una amenaza?

\- Una observación. -puntualizó con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios. Davina apretó los puños pero se mantuvo natural, bastantes problemas tenía para añadir otro Mikaelson a la ecuación.- Dime, ¿cómo es posible que aún sigas aquí, pequeña hada?

\- ¿Hada? -se cruzó de brazos, le daba igual ser una empleada enfrentándose a un multimillonario, cuando se trataba de su aspecto físico o de sus cualidades no pensaba, ni por asomo, rebajarse.- Mire Mikaelson, tenemos bastantes problemas aquí para…

\- ¿Se puede saber porqué hay tanto alboroto en mi casa? ¿No os he dicho miles de…? -la voz estridente de Hope fue apagándose a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo, en cuanto sus ojos verdes esmeralda coincidieron con los azules de Klaus, toda muestra de enfado desapareció por completo, Davina tragó saliva ruidosamente y con una disculpa casi inaudible desapareció de allí como si nunca hubiese estado realmente.

\- Hope, _princesita_ Mikaelson. Cuanto tiempo.

\- Desaparece.

\- Realmente quieres que me quede, así que vamos a dejar las tonterías para los críos y los del servicio.

\- He dicho que desaparezcas de mi vida. -gruñó muy bajito. Pero enseguida recuperó su carácter natural, aquel que había forjado desde que conoció a los Mikaelson y destruyeron todo lo que ella creía puro e inocente. Si, les debía mucho pero eso no era excusa para aguantar las ideas y venidas del peor de todos.- ¿Quién te ha mandado, Mikaelson?

Klaus dudó. Lanzó un vistazo para comprobar con sus propios ojos el respeto y el miedo que le tenían a la dueña, no había ni un alma por allí, mientras avanzaba en su dirección pensó si era porque sabían la verdad o porque temían más la versión de Hope asustada que la de dando órdenes, como fuese agradeció que ni siquiera Stefan o Elena pudiesen verle.

\- Oh, mi dulce y pequeña _princesita_, te has vuelto muy rebelde en este tiempo. -se acercó de forma amenazadora, era la primera vez que Hope no venía venir ese movimiento, se había pasado muchos años analizando cada paso que daba Klaus y esta vez, debido al tiempo que llevaban sin verse no lo vio venir, por lo que el rubio la acorraló contra la pared casi sin dificultad. La chica cerró los ojos, el aroma del inglés embriagó cada parte de su cuerpo, consiguiendo que su parte más íntima temblara, el sexo con Stefan era muy reciente, unido a los golpes emocionales que había tenido últimamente sus barreras se reducían a la nada, tenía que hacer algo rápido.- ¿Sabes _como_ te he echado de menos?

Fue como una señal. Un interruptor. Esas siete palabras fueron suficientes para que la Hope que era normalmente, las veinticinco horas del día, saliera a la luz, pero de la forma más brusca y directa.

Con un empujón lo apartó de su cuerpo, de su espacio personal. Una sonrisa, igual o más maquiavélica que la de su hermanastro apareció en su rostro, se limpió las manos con el traje mientras pensaba cual sería el golpe emocional más llamativo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que no he echado de menos, Nik? -se mordió el labio.- Tus indirectas, tus golpes bajos. -a medida que le devolvía los golpes se acercaba a él, con elegancia, poder, brío.- Tu supuesta virilidad, tus quieros pero no puedo. ¿Sabes lo que sí he echado de menos?

Klaus alzó la cabeza esperando su movimiento con astucia, estaba tan orgullosa de que las palabras no se trabaran, de que su maldad fluyera con naturalidad que olvidó completamente con quien estaba tratando.

\- Vamos, di valiente, ¿que echas de menos? Sé sincera. A mi. -la tomó del rostro con fuerza, clavando sus uñas en su fina piel, Hope no soltó ni un sonido, cosa que sorprendió gratamente a Klaus.- Wow, valiente e inteligente. Sabes que odio que te quejes, preciosa. -lamió su pómulo derecho, desde su mandíbula hasta el interior.- Deliciosa… ¿recuerdas como te quiero, puta?

La empujó con fuerza contra el suelo. Fue el único sonido que se escuchó en ese momento, Klaus estaba enfadado, apunto de estallar, una vez más se había dejado llevar por lo que Hope representaba, pero demonios, pensó, había valido la pena. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas ya húmedas, Hope no alzó el rostro, no estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que aún tenía algún control sobre él, aunque fuese mentira, su obsesión lo demostraba a cada momento.

\- Padre llamó. Me quiere aquí, teme que la pobre de su niñita haga alguna tontería. ¿Sigues con la mierda de Salvatore?

\- Tu si que eres una mierda. -escupió con odio, Klaus sonrió.- No volverás a hacerme daño, nunca más.

\- Siempre dices lo mismo. Si me disculpas. -señaló el pasillo, para después desaparecer con paso ligero, aunque nunca lo diría, le dolía más a él el daño que le causaba que a ella misma, sólo era una forma, un poco extrema, de demostrarle lo cruel que podía ser el mundo, como todo podía irse a la mierda en cuestión de segundos, él lo sabía por experiencia propia, simplemente quería ayudarla a entenderlo.

La estaba completamente vacía a esas horas de la tarde excepto por cinco personas, repartidas en ese enorme y lúgubre lugar, cada uno por motivos diferentes pero aún así estaban allí para comprobar el estado físico de Camille. Damon y Enzo estaban sentados lo más cerca posible del pasillo, para que cuando el médico pasara fuesen los primeros en ser informados, la otra pareja estaba un poco más apartada, un chico, Stefan, estaba recostado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, mientras que Elena seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, sentada en una de las sillas más alejado del exterior, aunque si lo pensaba un poco más no se estaba alejando de la multitud sino de Damon, desde que su hermano y ella habían llegado allí, Damon no parecía muy afectado, todo lo contrario, Elena podía jurar que vio un atisbo de alegría en sus ojos, no, no estaba dispuesta a afrontar eso, no después de haberse enfrentado a sus demonios un rato atrás.

Y era eso, no el tema de Damon, lo que la tenía tan callada y estresada. Klaus Mikaelson había vuelto a su vida y ella no tenía ni puñetera idea del porqué ni del para qué. Si eso era otro truco de la sucia hija de puta de Hope lo iban a pagar caro. Apretó los dientes, no quería mostrar físicamente lo afectada que estaba porque aunque Damon estaba lejos de ella no había habido momento que no hubiese sentido su penetrante mirada en su rostro

Había cinco personas en la sala de espera, cada uno por motivos diferentes pero al final estaban allí para saber como estaba Camille. Elena seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, desde que se habían reencontrado con Klaus no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de no sentir absolutamente nada con su presencia, lo peor de todo es que no podía dejar de pensar en como lo estaría llevando su hermano, él no era la víctima ni mucho menos, tendría que ser al revés, él preocupado por ella, lamentando a cada milésima de segundo por el daño que le había hecho, pero, ¿qué más daba a esas alturas? no se podía solucionar, ambos tendrían que estar pensando el porqué de su visita, que está haciendo en Nueva Orleans, podría ser un problema, suspiró, un problema muy gordo del cual no quería hacerse cargo para nada.

Se miró las manos, un puntito negro captó toda su atención.

\- ¿Queréis tomar algo? -rompió el silencio Enzo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había acercado a ellos. Stefan se encogió de hombros.- ¿Elena?

\- Un café estará bien.

\- Los de máquina son asquerosos, si quieres…

\- No estaré bien con uno. -no pensaba tomárselo, pero si le hacía creer que confiaba en él sería un buen punto a su favor, Damon no le quitó ojo en ningún momento, en el último segundo paró a su amigo.

Elena no escuchó lo que le dijo, pero siendo sinceros, tampoco le importó en absoluto, no iba a tomarse la maldita taza.

Enzo tardó más de lo previsto, Elena ya se estaba mosqueando cuando apareció por la entrada a toda pastilla y gritó que Camille había despertado y que solo una persona podría entrar. La castaña asintió, no iban a tener ningún problema con ella, no iba a entrar.

\- Id uno de vosotros. -comentó un apagado Stefan mosqueando aún más a Elena, por el tono condescendiente más que por el hecho de dejarles el paso a los otros dos que no planeaban nunca nada bueno.- Voy a recepción.

Quería pararlo, preguntarle cómo estaba llevando la vuelta de Klaus, pero se retuvo. Ella debería estar así, destrozada, desanimada. Su hermano no tenía ningún derecho a pasarlo mal, ella había sido la manipulada cruelmente por las dos personas más importantes que tenía.

Quiso pararlo. Preguntarle como estaba, pero se tuvo que frenar así misma. Ella debería estar destrozada, su hermano no tenía ningún derecho a pasarlo mal, ella había sido la manipulada por las dos personas más importantes en su momento.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba sola con Damon.

Frunció el ceño, ¿tan despistada estaba que no había visto venir esto?

Damon no parecía muy consciente de ello, pero después de haber comprobado con sus propios ojos que había estado todo el rato pendiente de ella, sabía que si que era consciente, ¿cuánto podía tardar Enzo en traer unos cafés?

\- No tienes que mirarme de esa forma. -rompió el silencio el aludido, estaba de espaldas a ella pero aún así podía notar lo hecho polvo que estaba.- No voy a comerte.

Se cruzó de brazos exasperada.- No te estoy mirando, de ninguna forma.

\- Si, si que lo haces. -se giró.- Notó la intensidad de tu mirada perforando mi nuca.

\- ¿No tienes nada mejor que decir? Porque para eso te cayas. -se dejó caer en el asiento, estar apoyada en la pared ya la tenía cansada, ¿o era la cercanía de Damon?

¡Maldita sea!

Ni siquiera estaba cerca, seguía en el mismo sitio, incluso se podría atrever a decir que estaba demasiado lejos. Lo de Klaus la había dejado tras tocada, justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, llegó Enzo con varias tazas de café en la mano.

\- He visto a Stefan, ¿no has ido a ver a Camille? -Damon se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba su taza, Elena farfulló algo al ver que tenía que acercarse a los dos para tomar su propia taza, la cual olía malditamente bien, ¡de lujo!

\- Pensé que querrías verla primero. -se bebió de un sorbo gran parte del café, la maldita mueca de satisfacción que puso fue lo que le faltaba a Elena para acabar aún más destrozada que antes, le arrebató la taza a Enzo antes de que se le ocurriera usar esas manos para palpar todo el rostro de Salvatore.- Tu la ibas buscando.

\- No me vaciles, tío.

\- ¿Y Maggie? Llamaste a su hermana, ¿verdad?

\- Si pero no soy tan gilipollas como para cederle el turno a alguien que puede entrar cuando quiera, es jefa de planta.

Damon se mordió la lengua, miró de reojo a Elena intentando así llamar la atención de su amigo y se diese cuenta de porqué estaba diciendo lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Enzo. -llamó su atención Elena.- Que entres tú y punto.

\- Pero… ¡ah! vale, vale. -soltó una risita.- Tío es que no estoy… ¿eh?

\- Ese es idiota.

Enzo no tardó ni dos segundos en salir de allí disparado pero no sin antes descojonarse en su cara, lanzando pequeñas y divertidas miradas en su dirección; lo dejó estar, ver a Enzo bromeando como un niño de tres años era sinónimo de que estaba bien, que saber que Camille estaba a salvo y estable calmaba a sus demonios con más fuerza que a él mismo, no tenía muy claro, cuando en todos esos años, Enzo había tomado un cariño especial a Camille, si fue cuando la conoció o fue cuando le ayudó con el tema del divorcio, pero tampoco es que le importase en absoluto, siempre que uno de ellos estuviese bien el otro lo estaría.

Se giró para enfrentarse a Elena, justo cuando la vio alejándose por el pasillo central, frunció el ceño, ¿qué creía que estaba haciendo? ¿huir de él? ¿es que esa cría del demonio no había aprendido aún que no servía de nada darle la espalda?

Estaba demasiado quemado para permitirle el lujo de salirse con la suya, aplastó el vaso de plástico y lo lanzó a la primera papelera que encontró. Con paso ligero, con una mirada desafiante y de odio se lanzó directo a su presa, en cuanto la estuvo a escasos centímetros comprobó el porqué de su huida.

La chica vació el contenido de su bebida en la primera planta que pilló, podría haberlo lanzado en la papelera pero entonces se arriesgaba a que Damon, el muy estúpido, viese su acto y se riese en su cara, cuando se dio la vuelta para volver de vuelta se golpeó con algo duro y cálido, en un principio creyó que se trataba de algún médico o celador por lo que preparó su mejor cara para disculparse.

La cara de una niña inocente y destrozada.

\- Lo… lo lamento muchísimo, yo… -se llevó una mano al rostro, justo en ese momento una lágrima caerá por su mejilla, no porque fuese una gran actriz sino porque siempre recordaba el mismo momento que le destrozó la vida para así hacer más creíble toda esa estupidez, pero no hizo falta, la risa relajada de Damon la devolvió a la realidad, frunció el ceño y casi sin pensar en las consecuencias, con la mano que iba a cubrir su rostro le golpeó en el pecho, el sonido retumbó por toda la sala, pero a Damon no parecía afectarle, todo lo contrario, le divertía ver el talento de la chica, como se defendía en ese mundo de hombres, al final, aunque le jodiera, Elena quedó contagiada por esa risa tan suave y fácil de seguir, durante unos minutos, volvieron a ser solo Damon y Elena, pero en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron toda esa magia se rompió en mil pedazos.

\- Damon.

\- Elena.

\- ¿Estabas huyendo? -se cruzó de brazos divertido, en parte le hacía gracia la desconfianza de la chica, como algo tan pequeño e inocente podía mirar con verdadero odio a la vida, pero entonces se daba cuenta que esa cosa tan pequeña, como él mismo la había denominado, había tenido que sufrir de lo lindo para desconfiar del mundo. Toda una ironía.

\- Me estás tocando los ovarios, Salvatore.

\- Wow, hasta hace un par de horas pensé que estábamos en el mismo bando, pero está claro que no.

\- Estamos en el mismo bando.-frunció el ceño.- Que yo sepa.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué esas desconfianzas? -señaló con la cabeza la planta donde Elena minutos atrás había vaciado la taza de café, la chica le siguió la mirada sabiendo perfectamente de qué estaba hablando.

\- Tu y yo estamos en el mismo bando. -comentó con la mirada fija en la planta, como si una parte de ella estuviese esperando que se pudriera o que pasara algo.- Eso no quiere decir que confíe en tus lacayos.

\- Lacayos.

\- Camille está hospitalizada. -dijo como si nada.- Es obvio que estar a tu alrededor es peligroso, por no hablar de tu querida Hope, eso es aún más peligroso.

\- Hope no tiene nada que ver con esto.

\- Tu manera de decirlo me hace creer que si. -sonrió con desgana.- Pensé que estábamos en el mismo bando. -se burló.

Damon se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en la forma de arrastrar a esa morena toca narices a un lugar sin miradas indiscretas y así dejarle claro que la misión estaba en sus manos y no en las de ellas, pero era imposible hacer tal estupidez, Elena no tardaría en protestar o en darle un ataque de histeria.

La aludida le miró con cautela, como si por un momento hubiese visto en su mirada un atisbo de ese plan macabro que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, pero antes de poder dar un paso, el ojiazul se adelantó.

\- Lena, ¿puedo llamarte así? -no dejó que respondiera.- ¿Qué te pasaba?

\- ¿Cuándo? -preguntó con cuidado, no se fiaba ni un pelo del señor del Bourbon y menos cuando daba esos cambios de humor tan radicales, no sabía qué pensar de ese lado… ¿amable?

\- Antes, cuando llegaste con Stefan. ¿Os habéis peleado? O… se trata de Hope.

\- No la he visto en todo el día. -comentó.- Y mejor porque si me cruzo a otro Mikaelson que desprecio con toda mi alma no será Camille la única que esté hospitalizada, bueno, a diferencia de tu rubia, Hope si acabaría en muy mal estado.

\- ¿Acabas de sugerir…? -no supo como terminar esa pregunta, no sabía qué respuesta quería antes, si quería saber porqué había dicho "su" rubia o mejor aún, que quería decir con otro Mikaelson.- Elena, sé clara.

\- ¿Más aún? ¿Quieres que te haga un croquis? -preguntó con un deje de ironía muy marcado en su voz, un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en los labios del muchacho, le gustaba ese lado rebelde, le recordaba a la chica con la que tuvo el mejor sexo en mucho tiempo.

Tragó saliva al recordar esa noche, como dos completos desconocidos se entregaron con todas sus fuerzas, por distintos motivos para así olvidar el mundo real y centrarse en solo ellos dos, fue mágico, tan mágico que le costó una eternidad salir corriendo a la mañana siguiente, no supo que le dio más miedo, si querer quedarse o darse cuenta que eso no era real.

\- Damon. -chasqueó los dedos delante de su rostro.- ¡Hey!

\- Yo… siento haberte metido en esto. Hope es, un poco bastante difícil. Lo siento de verdad. -agachó la cabeza, no sabía porque se estaba disculpando, él no tenía ninguna culpa de nada.- Elena, todo lo que ella te haya hecho…

\- Ella es lo de menos, Damon. -se cruzó de brazos.- Mi problema nunca ha sido con Hope, ella me odiaba como cualquier hermana sobreprotectora. -frunció el ceño.- Lo que sea, pero nunca hizo nada contra mi, hasta ahora y todo porque en su cabecita de loca cree que soy la culpable de que Klaus, ese cerdo patético y cobarde esté tan, tan mal, como ambos afirman. Uff, me da hasta escalofríos.

\- Espera, ¿ambos? ¿Klaus está aquí en Nueva Orleans?

\- Si, te ha costado bastante, ¿eh? -bromeó queriendo quitarle hierro al asunto, no le gustaba para nada esa expresión en su rostro, como si eso fuese un problema para él y tuviese que solucionarlo.- Mira esto no cambia las cosas, no es como si pudiese salir corriendo a mi escondite favorito. Voy a ayudarte a parar a Hope, te lo he prometido.

\- ¿Klaus no cambia las cosas? -cuestionó dudoso, no había contado con esa sabandija apareciera, pero sabía lo que eso afectaba a los Gilbert, no pensaba permitir que Elena sufriese a su costa.

La chica clavó sus ojos café en los suyos intentando descifrar aquello que se ocultaba en los ojos de su acompañante.

\- No, es solo… una figura más en esta partida que nosotros vamos a ganar. -sonrió.- ¿Te gusta el ajedrez?

\- Lo odio. -bufó soltando una risita.

\- Yo también. -esto estaba volviéndola loca, pero no en el sentido estricto de la palabra, sino en un aspecto más sensual, tiró de su labio con los dientes, odiaba el ajedrez pero era el símbolo más apropiado para toda esa parafernalia, porque lo que si le gustaba era jugar y si eso incluía a Damon Salvatore la cosa se ponía muy interesante.- Pues ¿quieres que sea tu reina, _mi _rey?

* * *

_No he podido comprobar ni mucho menos editar el episodio, simplemente era incapaz de ponerme a releer algo con referencia al delena, como he dicho al principio, todo esto es temporal, volveré con las pilas cargadas, no pienso permitir que TVD me quite esto también, escribir es parte de mi, Delena lo es todo, pero tampoco puedo cerrar esta parte de mi porque los guionistas hayan decidido continuar sin Nina._

_No queriendo darle más vueltas al tema solo puedo decir: ¿qué os ha parecido la actualización? Necesito leer vuestras opiniones, espero que de verdad os guste._

_PD: SCOM y SR siguen disponibles. De esta última procuraré actualizar este fin de semana o el lunes próximo._

_¡Un beso!_


	17. Bourbon y Entendimiento (14)

¡He vuelto!

* * *

**Episodio 14: Recuerdos óxidos, reencuentros desesperados y un entendimiento con sabor a Bourbon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminó desanimado por los pasillos del pequeño hospital de Nueva Orleans; médicos, celadores, personas de distinta índole pasaron por su lado sin reparar en su figura encorvada y desganada, es como si Stefan estuviese a punto de sufrir un infarto o algo peor. El chico desesperadamente buscó la salida de esa pequeña jaula, en cuanto sus dedos tocaron la libertad se desplomó en el exterior, cayó de rodillas, sintiendo un terrible dolor físico extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, pero poca importancia le dio, menos cuando sintió el aire fresco de esa ciudad que había transformado toda su vida por completo, cerró los ojos para que su cuerpo recibiera el mensaje y dejó que la gente que vivía sus vidas murmuraran sobre él o lo que le sucedía.

Necesitaba respirar, todo lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que venía, le estaban matando poco a poco, sentía que había envejecido más en esos últimos días que en toda su vida. Tomar aire fresco era el mejor remedio, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas antes de dar un paso al frente o de retirarse con el rabo entre las piernas. Salir de ese hospital, alejarse de su hermana o de sus amigos era la opción correcta, ya tendría tiempo de enfrentarse a la mirada reprobatoria de Elena o a las bravuconerias de Enzo, ahora mismo lo idóneo era estar solo, perdido en sus pensamientos, porque esa era la única forma de encontrar una respuesta, se había aferrado a la idea de que nunca más coincidiría con Klaus, que su vida estaba solucionada, que podría ser un buen abogado o fingir tener una vida de lujos y apuestas sin la necesidad de estar pendiente si su corazón sanaba o no, ¿por que qué importaba eso cuando podía estar borracho con miles y miles de dólares ganados o perdidos en cero coma…? si, era una mala vida pero por lo menos le mantenía despierto y no sumergido en esa mierda donde se encontraba ahora. Era su culpa, por más que se repitiese hasta la saciedad que la culpable era Hope, esa maldita niñata no tenía la culpa de que hubiese sido tan estúpido como para enamorarse del novio de su hermana.

Había huido de la sala de espera, no porque no fuera capaz de enfrentarse a su hermana, el tiempo y el dolor había lamido sus heridas hasta hacerlas invisibles, sabía que podía enfrentarse a ella, pero era incapaz de ver lo que veía en sus ojos, es como si él fuera el traicionado y no al revés, no podía permitirlo, de ningún modo.

Él había roto a su hermana. Y él debía solucionarlo.

Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta, lo encendió y pasó el dedo por la pantalla táctil, ¿iba a llamarlo? sabía que si le daba la oportunidad de solucionarlo él estaría completamente perdido pero si no lo hacía habría malgastado su tiempo. Comprobó la aplicación de mensajes y miró su perfil, llevaba un buen rato sin conectarse, tal vez una nota de audio podría ser la solución, pero, ¿y si no lo tenía claro? ¿y si en el último momento la cagaba o Klaus conseguía la forma de tergiversar todo?

No sería la primera vez.

_Stefan llevaba dos noches sin pegar ojo. Todo su cuerpo le estaba suplicando por un par de horas de sueño pero se veía incapaz de ello, porque sabía que si se permitía un momento de debilidad todo sería peor a la mañana siguiente, todo sería mucho más fuerte, ¿y quién le juraba que por ese par de horas de sueño iba a salir todo mejor?, su cabeza no dejaba de reproducir la peor escena de su vida, la mirada de horror de su hermana, el dolor que vio en su rostro, las lágrimas no derramadas y el corazón roto estaban destrozando todo en él por dentro, poco a poco. Era incapaz de tomarse un respiro, de alejarse de esa maldita mesa donde tenía depositado su teléfono móvil, sólo podía pasarse las horas ahí parado, esperando un milagro inimaginable, una obra de Dios, se pasó ambas manos por el cabello desordenado y ahogó un bostezo. Toda esa situación iba a acabar con su poca salud mental, pero no le importaba, se merecía todo eso y más, pero era inevitable esperar algo diferente como que su hermana respondiese los mensajes o intentase contactar con él aunque fuese para mandarlo a tomar por culo, pero necesitaba una señal para saber que estaba viva, que no estaba tan rota como parecía._

_Tomó el teléfono con manos temblorosas, pulsó ese número de teléfono que tenía grabado en la mente, cerró los ojos y una vez más todas esas imágenes le atacaron con fuerza. Maldita sea, ¿cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? ¿cómo había permitido que el miedo pudiese con él de esa forma? tendría que haber elegido antes, haber corrido y haberla retenido sin importarle si le gritaba o veía en ella la muerte de sus padres, pero no, él fue un cobarde hipócrita y prefirió quedarse ahí, entre los brazos de Klaus y ver cómo escapaba la única persona que se merecía su amor._

_\- Elena, por favor… responde. -suplicó temblando cuán hoja de papel, se acurrucó contra el sofá, ese simple gesto dolió horrores, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese maldito sofá inclinado hacia la mesita? no lo sabía, pero sí que sabía que era el tiempo suficiente como para sentir todos los huesos de su cuerpo entumecidos y los dedos de las manos helados completamente.- Responde, te lo suplico…_

_Pero saltó el contestador automático. Era la primera vez que intentaba contactar con ella directamente en su teléfono inalámbrico, pero ahora que lo hacía se dio cuenta lo poco que la conocía._

"_Somos Elena y Klaus, no estamos en casa ahora mismo, llámanos más tarde o deja un mensaje después de la señal…"_

_Lanzó el teléfono contra la pared justo en el mismo momento que alguien entraba en el apartamento, Stefan se levantó a toda prisa para descubrir que se trataba de Klaus y no de la persona que necesitaba. Verle causó un dolor punzante en su pecho, lo miró como si fuese la primera vez, como si realmente fuese alguien más, cualquier persona, por primera vez en mucho tiempo veía a Klaus Mikaelson como un estorbo más que como un puro y duro flechazo. Apretó la mandíbula y respiró hondo, no podía mirarle sin pensar en el daño que había causado por su culpa, puede que él fuese idiota por no preguntarle por su novia, pero, ¿y él? ¿es que Klaus no sabía el maldito apellido de su novia?_

_\- Stefan, ¿has dormido algo? -tomó los restos del teléfono del suelo, pero Stefan ya no era consciente de lo que hacía, en dos zancadas le alcanzó.- Hey…_

_\- Lárgate, ahora mismo. -escupió cada palabra como si se tratase de veneno, el rubio tardó unos segundos en comprender el mensaje.- ¡Que te marches!_

_\- No quieres que me vaya. -sonrió mordiéndose el labio, dio un par de pasos hasta pegar su cuerpo completamente al del chico.- Quieres que te folle duro… muy duro._

_\- No, quiero golpear duro, muy duro. -siseó con asco.- ¡Por tu culpa he perdido a la persona más importante de mi vida, maldito bastardo!_

_Le empujó con fuerza, tocarle fue peor que tenerlo en su campo de visión, es como si todo ese amor que le procesaba se hubiese convertido en puro odio, seguía enamorado de él, podía sentirlo pero es que era superior todo ese maldito odio que sentía como para poder pensar con cordura._

_Klaus, sorprendido más por el dolor reflejado en su voz que por el duro golpe, sonrió. Si, fue una sonrisa diferente, un gesto que molestó mucho más a Stefan al no comprender a qué venía ese gesto de fanfarronería viendo como estaban las cosas, pero sin querer prestarle más atención se acercó a la puerta y se la abrió de par en par, no quería verlo, nunca más, tal vez mañana o en un tiempo se arrepiente pero mientras que las cosas estuviesen así con su hermana él no quería saber nada de esa maldita rata que había jugado con ambos. No estaba actuando de forma racional, Klaus seguramente no tendría la culpa pero le había puesto los cuernos a su hermana, suficiente como para no querer saber nada más de él._

_\- Vete, por favor. -suplicó al ver que no se movía, que incluso la sonrisa aumentaba.- Klaus, es mi hermana… lárgate._

_\- Stef, ¿no te das cuenta?_

_\- Si me quisieras… -no le dejó terminar, Klaus no pudo aguantar más y soltó una carcajada, Stefan cerró los ojos con fuerza y aguantó la respiración, ¿se estaba riendo de él?_

_\- ¿Quererte? Si te quisiera hubiese dejado a Elena._

_\- No te atrevas a nombrarla. -le señaló amenazante.- No te atrevas, nunca más._

_\- Es mi novia._

_\- Hijo de puta._

_\- No parecía molestarte cuando te follaba duro muy duro en mi cama, por lo menos no hasta que aparecio tu hermana, ¿quién podía pensar que esa mojigata fuese a aceptar vivir conmigo?_

_\- Eres despreciable... _

_\- No, no soy despreciable. No hay mucha diferencia entre tu y yo. Yo tenía pareja tu te acostabas con alguien que estaba comprometido._

_\- ¿Comprometido? -esta vez si clavó sus ojos verdes en los suyos, Klaus sonrió más ampliamente.- ¿Te... ? ¿Comprometidos?_

_\- ¿No te lo comenté? Creí que si, pasa qué no querías saber nada de mi otra vida, por eso nunca me escuchabas cuando la nombraba, al final la culpa es solamente tuya._

_\- ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? -apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta, ¿con quién había estado saliendo todo este tiempo? ¿dónde estaba su amigo? ¿Klaus había sido siempre así? ¿tan cínico?_

_¿Tan ciego era…?_

_Klaus aprovechó ese momento de silencio para acercarse con cuidado, Stefan seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas, algo se rompió en el interior del rubio, pero no quiso prestarle mucha atención por lo que prefirió acercarse y tomar el rostro de Stefan, el chico le miró a los ojos unos segundos antes de recobrar la compostura y empujar lejos a ese cerdo con el que se había acostado todos esos meses atrás._

_\- ¡No te acerques! -casi se cae al tropezar con la mesita del café.- No te acerques más. Gritaré._

_\- ¿Y qué vas a gritar, Stef? -se acercó, se apoyó en la mesita para alcanzarle, ambos cayeron de golpe en el sofá.- ¿Qué vas a gritar? ¿De deseo?_

_Cerró los ojos al sentir el cuerpo de Klaus pegado al suyo, como el chico con solo unas palabras mandaba descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, como su cercanía era una droga de la cual dependía demasiado. El rubio paseó su lengua desde su clavícula hasta sus labios, Dios, Stefan no podía resistirse a su cercanía y menos cuando hacía cosas como esa, desde lamerle hasta tocarle por todas partes, pero debía resistirse, por su hermana, por no deshonrarla más._

_Quiso empujarle, pero Klaus tomó su polla con la mano y apretó con fuerza, un alarido de placer se escapó de sus labios al notar cuan excitado estaba. Iba a perder el control, lo sentía por todo su cuerpo._

_\- Quiero que me la metas hasta el fondo, ¿cambiar los papeles te calmará?_

_\- Mmm…_

_\- Creeme que si sigues así no me dolerá, quiero que te corras fuerte en mi culo. -susurró de forma lasciva en su oído, casi estuvo a punto de irse en los pantalones al conjurar la imagen de él empotrando a Klaus contra el sofá, de cómo su cuerpo se deshacía en su culo, como todo se llenaba de ese líquido blanco que escaparía al mismo tiempo que el suyo, pero esta vez no sería él el que se corriese en el sofá o en el cuerpo de Klaus, sino él.- Y después quiere sentirte en mi boca, quiere tragar hasta la última gota. -apretó con más fuerza y Stefan sintió que una espiral de perdición le lanzaba al vacío, sus pantalones pronto adquirieron una mancha que se extendía con fuerza, Klaus lo observó con una mueca, y sin pensárselo mucho se desabrochó sus propios pantalones y tomó su polla entre las manos.- ¿De cero?_

_Stefan estaba exhausto había sido su corrida mas intensa, podía ver lucecitas de colores por todos lados por lo que no notó que Klaus le daba la vuelta y le penetraba con fuerza, al final era él pasivo otra vez, sintió el cuerpo de Nik desvanecerse contra el suyo, como un líquido recorría todo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos unos segundos y varias lágrimas de vergüenza cayeron por su rostro._

_Era la marioneta de Klaus._

Miró el teléfono una última vez. Klaus seguía sin conectarse pero él ya lo tenía claro, no iba a volver a caer en el mismo error, nunca más se dejaría manipular por ese hombre sin corazón, guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y miró atrás, su hermana aún no había salido a buscarle pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que viniera a ver que estaba haciendo, por lo que tomó el primer taxi que encontró y se dirigió al único lugar donde encontraría un poco de paz.

Damon salió de ver a Camille con un muy mal sabor de boca. La chica estaba despierta y estable pero eso no le dejaba nada tranquilo, los médicos le habían informado que en un par de días le darían el alta que todo lo que estaban haciendo era por seguridad, tenían que ver que la chica no estuviese sufriendo una hemorragia o una herida interna. Aunque todo eso en realidad eran buenas noticias, Damon no podía tomarse nada de eso a la ligera, Camille era un peón más en esa guerra, pero el chico no podía hacer más nada que no fuese sonreírle y decirle que todo iba bien, si Camille no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, no sería él el que le hiciera preguntas incómodas, por eso cuando pudo salió de la habitación para ir directamente a un teléfono, pulsó el número que se sabía de memoria y esperó a que Hope le diese por cogerlo.

Tenía que ser más listo y más rápido, no podía entretenerse más ni permitir que cosas como esta se interpusiera en su camino, no iba a arriesgar la vida de lo que él consideraba sus amigos.

\- Hope Mikaelson al teléfono. -saludó cortés, en otras circunstancias Damon se hubiese divertido con esto, ese tono tan educado que daba mucho que desear, tan parecido a la Hope que él creía conocer, pero no estaba para bromas ni tampoco para ponerse nostálgicos, iba a abrir la boca para dejarle claro que su padre no podía interponerse entre ellos nunca más, y mucho menos usar a sus amigos para vengarse de él, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de un pequeño detalle, ¿era recomendable decirle a Hope lo que más le afectaba? o peor aún, ¿que supiera que estaba atrapado entre Mikael y ella?

Respiró hondo y apartó el teléfono de su oreja.

\- Hope, estoy en el hospital… -empezó inseguro.

\- ¿¡Qué…!? ¿¡Te ha pasado algo, Damon!? Dime que estás bien. -se la oía alterada, afectada por la posibilidad de que le hubiese pasado algo, casi estuvo a punto de decirle que no, que todo andaba bien y que estaría a su lado en breve pero claro, para eso tendría que haber algo real entre ellos, negó con la cabeza mientras sentía la desesperación brotar de su interior, dios, necesitaba alejarse de ese veneno.

Entonces recordó a Elena y su advertencia empezó a cobrar sentido. La castaña tenía razón, aunque él tuviera muy claro sus planes de venganza, seguía muy enamorado de Hope, tan enamorado que estaba dispuesto a pedirle una nueva oportunidad, ¿y por qué no lo hacía? tal vez así pudiesen aprender a amarse de nuevo, a ser esos niños pequeños otra vez, todo podría ser diferente, ni él tendría que comerse la cabeza cada vez que Hope estuviese a su lado, ni mucho menos tendría que estar pendiente de los Mikaelson, sería todo tan fácil para ambos.

\- Hope, estoy cansado. Agotado de levantarme todos los días y fingir que todo está bien entre nosotros mientras que buscamos la forma de jodernos mutuamente, mírame, estoy en un hospital porque han atacado a Camille por mi culpa. Le pedí que se quedara con unos documentos y mira lo que ha pasado… dios, Hope, sería tan fácil coger mis cosas y largarme, pero estoy atado, no a tu padre como me digo siempre sino a ti… te amo, te amo con locura. Creeme, literalmente estoy rozando lo extremo. -se dejó caer contra la pared, el teléfono se tensó con ese movimiento, pero no le importó a Damon en absoluto, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por lo que sentía, era mucho más fácil así, más real.- Si tu quieres estoy dispuesto a alcanzar el fin del mundo a tu lado. Solo dilo y todo habrá valido la pena…

\- Damon, gracias.

\- ¿Hope? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No sabes cuanto duele ver que la persona que más amas hace de tu vida un infierno.

\- Si, si que lo sé.

\- Nunca te he atacado intencionadamente. -empezó a explicarse.- Tu lo provocaste todo…

\- Damon, no hablo de ti. Lo siento, muchísimo.

\- Yo… oh. -el golpe fue mayor de lo que Damon esperó en su momento, sabía que Hope no le amaba como antes o lo hacía de una forma muy retorcida pero no esperaba para nada esa confesión donde dejaba más que claro que él no era el portador de sus desdichas, que él no tenía ningún poder sobre su corazón, una pequeña parte de él, una masoquista esperaba tener algo entre sus manos, algo de lo que tirar y conseguir de una forma u otra que toda esa mierda acabase, apretó los puños, sintiendo que toda la sangre se concentraba en un punto exacto de su cabeza, provocando un dolor intenso que nada podría calmar, varias lágrimas recorrieron sus ojos, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió así, al filo del abismo? no era muy consciente de sus actos, por lo que dejó caer el teléfono pero no sin antes colgar, no quería escuchar más nada de la boca de Hope, había sido un estúpido por creer en una posibilidad inalcanzable, por lo menos esta vez no había sido muy cruel y no se había reído en su cara.

Salió a la sala de espera echo un desastre, agradeció infinitamente que nadie que estuviese allí repara demasiado en su presencia, se dejó caer en la silla que antes había ocupado Stefan, frunció el ceño al recordar a su amigo, tenía peor aspecto que el de él pero seguramente sería porque no había tenido noticias de su hermana hasta ese momento, prefirió no darle muchas vueltas pero entonces cayó en algo, en una pequeña muchacha testaruda con muy mal genio, ¿dónde estaba?

Caminó hasta el exterior, Elena estaba sentada en uno de los bancos situados a los laterales del centro, la reconoció enseguida, como para no hacerlo, pensó, allí acurrucada en una esquina y mirando con intensidad lo que llamase su atención en la pantalla de su teléfono, incluso desde esa distancia pudo sentir el dolor. Apretó los dientes no quería pelearse más, estaba cansado de que todo lo que hubiese a su alrededor fuese eso, peleas y dolor, por lo que armándose de valor se acercó a ella a grandes zancadas, no parecía darse cuenta de que estaba allí, lo que estuviese viendo la tenía totalmente concentrada, alejándola incluso de su presencia, ¿quién no reaccionaba al ver a Damon Salvatore en escena? vamos hombre, él mismo quería ver lo que ella veía con esa frustración pintada en su perfecto rostro.

Con cuidado de que no se percatara de su presencia rodeó el pequeño jardín hasta alcanzar su banco, estaba detrás de ella y con cuidado se alzó sobre su hombro para descubrir que lo que la tenía pegada a la pantalla era ni más ni menos que fotografías de ella junto a Klaus, más que un par de fotos parecía un álbum completo, no aguantaba eso.

Damon sabía que Elena había estado con Klaus, que había sido su prometida, si incluso estuvo a punto de conocerla antes de que Stefan hiciera el idiota con Klaus, pero nunca le había molestado en absoluto que Hope tuviese entre sus juguetes a esa chica hasta que se dio cuenta de quien era, cuando esa mañana bajó a conocer a la no tan famosa Elena Gilbert no esperó para nada a lo que se encontró allí.

En cuanto la vio supo que algo andaba mal en él, no podía reaccionar como quería reaccionar, no podía comportarse como si en vez de encontrarse con un buen sexo estuviese al lado de algo que le pertenecía, Elena no era nadie para él no podía actuar como si realmente lo fuese, pero aunque tenía eso muy presente fue inevitable no hacer lo que hizo, tomó el teléfono de la chica al mismo tiempo que Elena se giró para averiguar quien era el idiota que estaba tocándole los ovarios a esas horas.

Durante unos segundos Damon permitió que Elena viese un poco más de su alma en sus ojos, dejó que viese lo que le pasaba, lo destrozado que estaba y esperó, aunque era una tontería, que ella se diese cuenta y le abrazara, dios, necesitaba un abrazo suyo, pero nada de eso pasó, Elena se lanzó sobre él para recuperar su teléfono y Damon reaccionó como una bomba de relojería, tiró el aparato al suelo y lo pisoteó.

\- ¡Eres un idiota integral! -se puso de rodillas para recuperar los restos de su teléfono o por lo menos la tarjeta SIM, pero para su mala suerte este estaba roto al igual que su tarjeta de memoria, la furia se apoderó de ella y fulminó a Damon con la mirada.- ¡¿Se puede saber que mierda te he hecho, hijo de puta?!

Se levantó y le dio un empujón dispuesta a marcharse de allí, no quería discutir, aunque tal vez le viniese bien descargar su furia con Damon.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Que todo me da igual, que estás mal de la cabeza, ¡te falta más de un tornillo maldito imbécil!

\- ¿No tienes más palabras en tu diccionario, bonita?

\- ¿Y tú? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer a tu edad? -le preguntó agotada, había querido usarlo de saco de boxeo pero estaba ya harta de que los hombres se interpusiesen en su vida de esa forma.- Mira, da igual Damon, si has venido aquí a pelear yo no tengo ganas.

\- ¿No vas a gritarme por impedir que veas a tu noviecito?

\- ¿Que? -frunció el ceño.- ¿De qué hablas ahora?

\- ¿No has tenido suficiente con que te dejara en ridículo delante de tu propio hermano? ¿No fue lo suficiente duro?

\- Te mato. -susurró cabreada, se lanzó contra él, pero no de una forma natural, sino que fue directamente a por su cuello, enredó sus dedos a su alrededor, pero Damon fue más rápido, la sostuvo y tiró de ella, para alejarla de él, pero no fue hasta que un par de médicos en práctica se lanzaron a ayudarle cuando la chica le soltó pataleando como todo una niña pequeña, el ojiazul se pasó una mano por el cuello, aún podía notar la fuerza de los dedos de Elena, ¿había intentado ahogarlo?- Maldito psicópata.

\- Señorita cálmese o la ingresamos…

\- ¿¡Te sientes bien jodiendo a otra persona, Salvatore!? ¿¡Qué ha sido esta vez!? ¿¡Qué ha hecho para que la pagues conmigo, eh!? -siguió gritando como si la amenaza de ser encerrada no sirviese para nada, Damon no le quitó el ojo de encima sabía que debía decir o hacer algo, pero es que realmente no le importaba, estaba cansado de tener que hacer siempre lo que todos esperaban de él, con un gesto de la mano la obligó a que se callara, los médicos le observaron esperando a que hiciera algo.

Sonrió divertido.

Elena estaba perdida.

\- Sí, ingresarla. Ha perdido la cabeza… -se hizo el pobrecito.- A mi novia se le han cruzado los cables, ¡ha intentado matarme! -se lamentó llevándose una mano al corazón, o lo que se dijo Elena, al lugar donde se encontraba ese agujero negro que él denominaba corazón, apretó los dientes con fuerza, iba a matarle en cuanto se deshiciera de ese par de incompetentes.- Pero cuidarla por favor, no puedo perderla.

\- ¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma! -siseó perdiendo la cabeza, esta vez sí que iba a matarlo, no solo a intentarlo, los dos médicos se miraron unos segundos sin saber muy bien que debían hacer, ninguno de los dos podía estar hablando en serio.- ¡Salvatore tu y yo no somos nada! ¿me oyes?

\- Perdona… pero si no recuerdo mal te tachaste como mi reina, atente a las consecuencias, querida -le regaña de la misma forma que lo haría un padre con su hija al hacer o decir algo malo, Elena negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de esos médicos.

\- ¡No me soltéis porque entonces sí que me vais a tener que ingresar! -gruñó con ferocidad.- ¡Pero en la cárcel!

\- Pareja, no estamos para tonterías. -empezó uno para después continuar el otro al ver que no le prestaban atención.- Mira panda de locos, mataros si queréis.

Soltaron a la chica al mismo tiempo, Elena se sobó los brazos y le sostuvo la mirada a un muy divertido Damon.

\- Tendrá gracia. -le sonrió falsamente, casi perturbó la tranquilidad de Damon.- Pero era mi móvil y sin un puto duro tendré que ir a suplicarle a la loca de tu novia. Muy gracioso.

\- Te he ayudado, deberías darme las gracias. -se cruzó de brazos, en ese momento Elena tuvo la mejor vista de como la camisa se pegaba a su musculoso cuerpo, no era un cuerpo de diez, pero recordaba muy bien como se tensaba cuando la abrazaba o la impulsaba hacia arriba, Damon tuvo que darse cuenta por donde iban sus pensamientos porque empezó a chasquear los dedos por delante de sus ojos para que le prestase atención.

Quiso partirle la cara, preparó los puños por si tenía que maniobrar un buen derechazo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Muchos días sin sexo, chaval, no es como si estuviese hecha de piedra.

\- ¿En serio has dicho eso en voz alta? -se rió a su costa, le había parecido muy divertido escucharla, incluso le había sentado muy bien, porque eso quería decir, que había una posibilidad entre un millón de ser la última persona que tocó ese cuerpo, se relamió los labios seductor y se acercó hasta ella.- Y yo que pensaba que te ibas a lanzar a los brazos de ese tío.

\- ¿Del médico? Dirás que él se me lanzó directamente, me llamaste loca. ¿Qué esperabas? -estaba más relajada, Damon podía notarlo y la verdad es que se alegró, no había querido hacerle pagar sus errores, no cuando ella no tenía la culpa de que Hope fuese una maldita bipolar, durante un rato, ambos se dejaron llevar, comportándose de nuevo como dos personas normales, hablando de como se había comportado y lo que podían estar pensando ahora mismo esos dos médicos de ellos, mirándolo en perspectiva, ninguno de los dos se arrepentía de ese numerito que habían montado, bueno puede que Elena si, había perdido su teléfono móvil y su tarjeta SIM, sin ella no podía llamar a Stefan.

\- Klaus ha vuelto. -soltó de golpe en mitad de un chiste malísimo sobre una prostituta y un hospital, Damon se tensó a su lado.- Y en vez… no sé, es una tontería… -se mordió la uña del pulgar.- No me he sentido mal, ni molesta. Me…

\- ¿Te ha dado igual? -asintió.- Te comprendo, eso quiere decir que has pasado página.

\- No estaría tan segura, porque antes, mientras miraba las fotos… -cayó en la cuenta de porqué Damon le había dicho lo que le había dicho.- Soy una masoquista, mierda.

Damon se giró para enfrentarla, estaba ofendido.

\- ¿Por mirar fotos? ¿Y que soy yo, por llamar a una zorra y abrirle mi corazón cuando lo que debería hacer es plantarle cara?

\- Oh, creo que los dos somos unos mierdas, pero con clase. -concluyó medio en broma, Damon sonrió, realmente era real estando con ella. Elena era todo lo que un hombre podía desear sino fuese porque cada vez que la miraba a los ojos se veía así mismo. Cuando estuvo con ella en ese bar, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta?

\- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? -cortó su risita con esa pregunta, acarició su mejilla con delicadeza.- Eres…

\- Tu reina. -sonrió embelesada por esos ojos que parecían poder leer a través de los suyos, odio un poco más a Hope al ver lo que se estaba perdiendo por ser una zorra malcriada, se deshizo del contacto visual y se dejó caer en su hombro, sabía que estaba mal, tomarse esa libertad con el señor Bourbon, pero realmente necesitaba a ese desconocido del bar y no al hombre que ella misma destruiría después.

Enzo caminó con una bolsa repleta de dulces a la habitación donde se encontraba Camille, había estado hablando con varios médicos que conocía y sabía que la chica estaba bastante bien, que seguramente al día siguiente o dentro de poco estaría dada de alta, por eso había pasado por la pastelería más cercana mientras Damon hablaba con ella o hacía lo que le diese la gana, el horario de visitas era abierto, o por lo menos eso le había prometido Maggie una media hora antes.

Le había dicho a Damon que entrase el primero no solo porque quisiera asegurarse esa bolsa de dulces sino también porque necesitaba tiempo para calmarse, ahora que sabía que la chica estaba fuera de peligro podía volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra, llamó a la puerta un par de veces antes de asomarse.

La rubia le sonrió como siempre hacía, esa clase de sonrisas que te acaban robando el aliento, no porque fuesen sonrisas atractivas y sexys, sino porque parecía que te estaba advirtiendo para que no dieses ni un paso en falso. Esa era Camille.

\- Pero si estás viva. -la saludó enseñándole la bolsa de dulces, la chica no sabía que contenía pero el olor ya captó su atención, alzó las manos como pudo al estar conectada aún, pero el chico entendió el mensaje y se sentó a su lado, manteniendo una distancia prudencial.

\- No estoy hecha de cristal, Enzo. -se cruzó de brazos cabreada.- ¿Vas a enseñarme que llevas ahí o voy a tener que matarte?

\- La primera opción es mejor. -concluyó con una sonrisita mientras sacaba unos beignets recién hechos.- He tenido que pagar al de afuera para que me dejara entrar.

\- Mi hermana es la jefa de planta, listo. -le arrebató el dulce, sintió un pinchazo en la espalda pero lo ignoró completamente, se relamió los labios cuando le pegó el primer mordisco.- Por el ángel…** ***

\- ¿Por él qué? Ya estás leyendo cosas raras. -bromeó, pero se mantuvo en silencio mientras su amiga se deleitaba en los dulces, cuando los vio en la tienda supo que eran para ella, aún recordaba el día que trajo unos cuantos como regalo a su novia y Maggie le tachó de idiota engreído, ella no tomaba dulces jamás, por lo que veía, había sido un error no preguntar a quien era la que les gustaba esos dulces, en esa época Camille aún vivía con Maggie y esa bandeja que vio le pertenecería a ella.- Eh, para ya o engordaras.

\- Hipócrita, con lo bien que ibas. - se limpió los restos de la boca y posó las manos en su regazo. Quería seguir comiendo pero no quería meter en un lío a Enzo y menos con su hermana.- ¿Has peleado...recientemente con…?

\- No, bueno ya sabes la primera pelea del día pero no esta tarde. Nos has asustado y mucho.

\- Lo lamento, no era mi intención.

\- ¡Claro que no era tu intención! -golpeó la cama con el puño cerrado, Camille no reaccionó.- Joder, Camille me preocupas,eres… parte de mi…

\- Oh, eso es muy tierno. -sonrió tomando su mano, pero Enzo la apartó asqueado.- ¿Y ahora qué pasa, maldita sea?

\- Que quiero que te vuelvas a Francia o a donde tu quieras, pero que te vayas.

\- No hablas en serio. No eres mi padre para darme órdenes.

\- Siempre puedo decirle a Maggie donde andas metida.

\- ¡Soy psicóloga! ¿dónde quieres que ande metida?

\- No intentes irte por las ramas, ambos sabemos que estás en Nueva Orleans por Damon y no porque necesite una psicóloga. -frunció el ceño.- Bueno, necesita terapia, pero dudo que quiera contratarte ni a ti ni a nadie. Odia los loqueros.

\- No te vayas tu por las ramas. -se acomodó en la almohada, ya estaba empezando a pasarle factura todos esos medicamentos que le habían inyectado.

\- Camille, si le digo a tu hermana que te estás metiendo con los Mikaelson y que esto. -señaló el hospital.- Es una advertencia, será ella la que te mande directa a Francia con tus padres.

\- Si, pero antes te mandará directamente a la tumba por haber consentido que su hermanita pequeña se metiese en este lío.

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

\- Me rindo. -se levantó de la cama.- Haz que te maten.

\- Cuando Damon y tu decidáis quitaros del medio, me quitaré yo.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que… nos hagan daño?

\- Por supuesto, Enzo no me metí en esto porque odiase a Hope como Damon dice, esa mujer no me ha hecho nada personalmente, me metí porque se la debía a Damon, nunca pensé que esa mujer realmente estuviera tan loca. Sigo aquí por miedo.

\- No lo sabía. -susurró cohibido, no esperaba para nada que Camille fuese tan sentimental, la esperaba más fría, más calculadora, como siempre se mostraba en público pero estaba claro que al igual que Damon, esa chica era una caja de sorpresas.- Bueno, me tengo que ir.

\- ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?

\- El horario de visitas es limitado, tu hermana puede verte mientras trabaje pero… bueno que no va a ser tan benévola.

\- Bastante buena ha sido, ¿no?

\- Si, demasiado para odiarme.

\- ¡Enzo! -el chico se paró antes de salir por la puerta.- Si te sirve de consuelo no te odia, solo… que ya no te merece y se ha dado cuenta. Eres el mejor novio del mundo, eres… fantástico, cualquiera sería feliz con tenerte a su lado.

\- Te quiero… -la chica clavó sus ojos en los suyos.- Quiero decir, como quiero a Damon, a ti o a cualquiera de mis amigos. Obviamente. Chao.

\- Adiós. -frunció el ceño confundida, tomó la bolsa de los dulces y comprobó la marca que tenía en el lateral, le sorprendió muchísimo comprobar que se trataba de la misma tienda.

Enzo era un dulce lleno de sorpresas.

Elena y Damon se reunieron con un Enzo atontado en mitad del pasillo, Damon no quiso decir nada pero le lanzó una mirada muy significativa a su amigo, el cual la captó enseguida e intentó recomponerse pero fue inútil, porque no dio ni dos pasos cuando la voz de Maggie le paralizó en el sitio, Elena continuó caminando, pero Damon se mantuvo a su lado unos segundos más, hasta que el inglés le hizo una seña para dejarle claro que estaba bien con eso, con quedarse a solas en un hospital repleto de gentes con su ex, no podía pasarle nada.

\- Damon, tenemos que hablar de los documentos, creo que tengo algo jugoso. -el chico asintió antes de acelerar el paso para alcanzar a Elena que seguía caminado derechita al aparcamiento donde se encontraba el auto de Damon.

Se quedó quieta y giró sobre sus talones.

\- La venganza… quiero decir, este entendimiento que tenemos tu y yo… sé que va contra nuestra norma número uno, pero necesito hablar con alguien, desahogarme. -se pasó la mano por su cabello.- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de poder solo ser Damon y Elena durante un par de horas en algún momento de esta semana?

Damon estaba a cuadros, le sorprendía gratamente la propuesta de Elena, tal vez era eso lo que le mantuvo en shock durante unos segundos, que le gustase la idea de conversar con Elena como si fuesen esos dos completos desconocidos que en vez de abandonarse al día siguiente hubiesen decidido conocerse un poco más, llegando al punto de tener esta oportunidad, de liberarse completamente le pareció un tanto chocante.

La chica esperó su respuesta ligeramente incómoda, miró de reojo a la puerta del hospital esperando que Enzo saliese y rompiese esto que se había formado entre ellos, había sido una estúpida al pensar que esos momentos de intimidad que había vivido eran suficiente para tener algo más con Damon.

Un entendimiento.

Se iba a meter en el coche cuando sintió que Damon se movía a su lado y tomaba su mano con delicadeza para después tirar de su cuerpo hasta el suyo, no se besaron como en un primer momento Elena creyó que pasaría, sino que el chico se limitó a retenerla a su lado y a acariciar con ternura su rostro, esos ojos azules, todo en Damon, acabaría matándola lentamente, tragó saliva al ser consciente de todo su cuerpo, respondiendo al suyo.

\- Tenemos un entendimiento. -susurró con voz ronca y repleta de deseo, una sonrisa ladeada se instaló en su rostro.

Y la besó.

* * *

Y me podéis matar.

Literalmente he tardado más de un mes en actualizar cuando tenía _este_ capítulo guardado, pero no quería hacerlo porque necesitaba tener otro más en reserva, aún así me ha sido imposible, ya sabéis el porqué: los exámenes, las pruebas finales, el estrés, todo me ha estado consumiendo, pero después de ver TVD ayer me di cuenta que todos necesitamos **nuestra dosis delena diaria**, y si es en vena mucho mejor, no es lo mejor de delena que tengo o que haya hecho en mucho tiempo, pero creo que el delena que os he ofrecido es mucho más sano que el de TVD o el que hayáis leído en mis demás actualizaciones, espero de veras que os guste, **necesito leer vuestras opiniones**, no solo al respecto de CB sino también **de la despedida de Nina en TVD**.

Adiós Elena, es un adiós a Delena.

De una forma u otra TVD se ha llevado una parte de nosotros, una parte importante, pero que aunque queramos siempre seguiremos conservando en historias, como esta. Hay que seguir escribiendo, y hay que seguir leyendo porque es la única forma de mantener la esperanza en el Delena, ¿sabéis qué? **Delena ha sido end game, diga lo que digan las stelenas**, hemos triunfado de alguna forma.

¡Gracias por todo!

¿Avances?

Guau. No tengo nada, absolutamente nada. Pero puedo decir un par de cosas relacionadas a lo que hemos leído hoy: sabremos un poco más de Klaus Mikaelson, de su relación enfermiza con su familia y especialmente con Hope, tendremos también más detalles de la relación de Dahope o Dope, o como queráis llamar a esa pareja desequilibrada, y principalmente tendremos Delena. ¿Preparados?

PD: No sé cuando actualizaré, lo siento.


	18. Bourbon y Venganza (15)

_He vuelto, pero no por mucho tiempo..._

_Más abajo os hago las aclaraciones, solo puedo decir lo de siempre, que necesito tiempo._

_PD: El esquema de CB va en marcha._

* * *

**Episodio 15: Venganzas, movimientos estúpidos y charlas en confianza, ¡con más Bourbon!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El despacho estaba completamente vacío, se trataba de un loft de unos ochenta metros cuadrados compuesto solo por un gran escritorio y con paredes cubiertas de cristales espejo, a parte de todo eso el lugar estaba completamente vacío, a excepción de la presencia de una muchacha rubia con el cabello recogido en una coleta de caballo y vestida con un traje entubado de color chocolate.

La imagen de la perfección, de la belleza norteamericana. Todo sumido en un completo silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las teclas al ser pulsadas de forma frenética; como si tuviesen vida propia. La rubia se pasó una mano por su rostro y releyó lo que había escrito una vez más, no le convencía, no estaba como ella quería y tenía que estar perfecto, por lo que sin dudarlo borró los últimos tres párrafos y empezó a reescribirlos, casi sin darse cuenta lo estaba leyendo en voz alta, otra vez.

Sabía lo que estaba pasando, ¿no estaba quedando como ella quería?, podía ser, pero la posibilidad más cercana era que no estaba en donde tenía que estar, que su cabeza no estaba allí, sino a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, seguramente escondida en su cuarto, debajo de las almohadas o peor aún, en sus recuerdos llorando desconsoladamente como una niña pequeña. Frunció el ceño y cerró su laptop, ya tendría tiempo de revisar eso más tarde, todo podía esperar.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para recapitular lo que había pasado en los últimos días y si había valido la pena o no, traer a Elena Gilbert a su vida, ni siquiera tenía claro para qué estaba ella allí, ¿no la iba a usar para desprestigiarla? ¿avergonzarla? ¿denigrar su cuerpo? si era así, ¿a qué estaba esperando? era tan sencillo como recoger sus cosas irse a casa y buscar a la chica Gilbert, usarla como un trozo de carne y después dejarla tirada, lloriqueando, si, era perfecto. Tomó su teléfono, pero entonces dudó, su mano tembló. Le había cortado a Damon en las narices cuando este le había abierto su corazón de par en par, sabiendo que ella le heriría de nuevo. Miró el fondo de pantalla, ahí estaba, esa imagen de la playa, con ambos abrazados, los cuerpos de ambos fundidos en uno, su brazo rodeando su cuello, su pierna enredada a la suya y esa maldita sonrisa de cien mil voltios. Hope y Damon, la pareja del año. La foto era un montaje, ambos lo habían preparado debido a que Mikael, su padre, necesitaba que el mundo viese que su herencia estaba en buenas manos, que los Mikaelson continuarán su legado, incluyendo aquí a Damon Salvatore. Cuando los paparazzi le mostraron el robado, Hope se negó a que eso saliese a la luz, pagó el doble que su padre para que las fotos desaparecieran de su vista y de la del mundo. Era demasiado real, por lo menos en su caso, estaba sonriendo como nunca y esa maldita sonrisa alcanzaba sus ojos, no podía dejar que esa imagen llegase a las manos de gente como Damon o Klaus, porque ahí sería cuando estaría perdida, cuando no había una oportunidad para que Hope Mikaelson triunfe.

Sería su fin, sería como ponerse una soga al cuello, como un suicidio, pasó el dedo por encima del rostro de su prometido, amaba esos profundos ojos azules, hacía un tiempo podía permitirse perderse en ellos, sumergirse en ese océano y alcanzar su alma, ahora, simplemente era incapaz de ver algo más que ira y oscuridad en ellos. Cerró sus ojos y soltó el teléfono de un golpe seco en el escritorio, ¿cómo había llegado tan lejos con esa locura? Damon tenía razón, tenía que dejarle ir, que se marchara, pero entonces sería como condenarse a sí misma, le necesitaba, era su apoyo, lo único que le quedaba para levantarse todas las mañanas y continuar con esa farsa.

Lo que seguía sin comprender era porque Damon continuaba allí, le había dicho que seguía estando enamorado de ella, cosa que no comprendía ni le entraba en la cabeza, Hope no era la misma Hope que él conoció, ¿cómo es posible amar a alguien que ya no es ese alguien? ni siquiera tenía sentido en su cabeza, nunca se había querido parar a pensar mucho en ello, Mikael chantajeaba a Damon para que permaneciera a su lado, eso estaba claro, pero no podía ser suficiente para que el se quedase a su vera, aguantando, viendo como todos sus seres queridos desaparecen de su lado, esta vez había sido Camille, pero, ¿quién iba a ser el siguiente?

Sería muy sencillo ignorar todo eso, llamar a Damon y decirle que estaba enamorada de él, que aún había una oportunidad para su relación, para hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, tomar un avión e ir a donde él quisiera, incluso al fin del mundo, pero es cuando ella tendría que enfrentarse a sus demonios, a Klaus Mikaelson y como le había jodido la existencia desde el primer momento que le conoció.

_Un rayo de luz atravesó la habitación completamente oscura, se fue extendiendo hasta alcanzar la figura encorvada escondida en una esquina, entre la mesilla de noche y las sábanas de la que era su cama, la muchacha, de cabellos dorados como el sol y de piel cristalina temblaba cual hoja de papel, estaba llorando, seguía llorando desde la noche anterior, no podía parar de llorar, era incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuese sumergirse en un mar de lágrimas, podía sentir cómo su cuerpo convulsionaba, se alejaba de ella, había perdido el control._

_El sonido de unas pisadas captó su atención, se quedó quieta por primera vez en la noche, agudizó el oído, rogando al Cielo que no se dirigiese hasta donde se encontraba, sabía que en cualquier momento su ama de llaves vendría a despertarla, a decirle que "quien madruga, Dios le ayuda" con esa sonrisa suya tan falsa y arrogante, desde que estaba allí, encerrada no se había preocupado por el servicio o por lo que este pudiese pensar de una muchacha como ella, pero hoy, su aspecto demacrado, sus ojos rojizos e hinchados, no, no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a nada eso, quería quedarse allí, a llorar, a que la tierra decidiera recuperar su alma, no tenía ninguna obligación a primera hora de la mañana, podían dejarla ir, como si no existiese._

_Pero por supuesto, para que eso pasase el destino tendría que estar de su parte._

— _Señorita Mikaelson, es hora de levantarse… _— _se acercó hasta su cama, las sábanas estaban revueltas, pero Hope se encontraba en el suelo, envuelta en una y lo suficientemente oculta para no ser descubierta._— _Oh, santo Dios…_

_La mujer se llevó las manos a la boca, no fue ver a la chica tirada en el suelo, en una esquina lo que captó su atención, sino el color burdeos que decoraba las sábanas de color blanco crudo, Hope ni siquiera fue capaz de alzar la cabeza para disculparse o para defenderse, daba igual la edad que tuviese, se seguía sintiendo una niña indefensa que lo único que quería era correr y correr hasta llegar a su casa, junto a su mamá._

_Pero era imposible, su mamá no estaba, ni tampoco su oportunidad de salir huyendo. El ama de llaves se acercó hasta ella, como si quisiera comprobar su estado, pero no fue así, simplemente se acercó para arrebatarle la sábana y comprobar por ella misma si lo que había en las sábanas era su sangre o no. Estaba casi desnuda, solo llevaba una camiseta blanca puesta, ni ropa interior ni nada que cubriera sus partes íntimas, cubiertas de sangre. No era algo exagerado, eran unas simples gotas las que decoraban sus ingles y las sábanas, pero es que había sido tan bestia la noche anterior, que solo de pensarlo, mandaba escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, empezó a balbucear pero las lágrimas le impidieron continuar, porque solo de recordar cómo había entrado, como la había cogido y tomado allí mismo, como si se tratase de un animal en celo, había llorado, suplicado por culpa del dolor, pero no se había detenido, había continuado hasta correrse en su interior; por su cuerpo aún podía verse las marcas o los restos de semén, pero esa mujer no parecía preocupada por su estado, sino por lo que eso significaba, porque no dudó en salir corriendo, en gritar a los cuatro vientos que la honra Mikaelson estaba por los suelos, como si aún estuviesen en la Edad Media._

_Hope no se movió ni un ápice, solo tomó la sábana y se tapó con ella, estaba demasiada cansada como para preocuparse de las consecuencias._

_Mikael, salió de su despacho al escuchar las voces del ama de llaves, la mujer encargada del bienestar de su hija, el sonido no solo alteró al dueño de la casa, sino también al menor de los Mikaelson que estaba desayunando en el salón medio dormido. Mikael le advirtió que no se moviese de allí, como si Kol tuviese otra intención._

— _¿Se puede saber qué le pasa, señora Flowers? _— _la mujer no pronunció nada con sentido, pero no hizo falta, ya que le señaló la habitación de la señorita Hope. Mikael nunca se imaginó que el problema fuese a ser tan grave, esperaba cualquier cosa, que la chica estuviese aún dormida o incluso que no estuviese en la cama y hubiese salido la noche anterior, realmente no entendía el drama, por lo menos no hasta que cruzó la puerta y se encontró con las sábanas y con una muy cansada Hope._

_Mikael atravesó la habitación espantado._

— _Pequeña… -se acercó hasta ella, la chica reaccionó por fin al descubrir quien estaba a su lado, se apartó asustada y avergonzada_— _Calma, estás a salvo._

— _Lo… lamento tanto… _— _daba igual que llevase allí casi tres años, cuando la chica se ponía nerviosa mezclaba su idioma con el inglés, llegando a causar una gran confusión, Mikael la abrazó, no era una persona que demostrase públicamente sus sentimientos, muy pocos conocían esa faceta humana de él, pero le había prometido a la madre que siempre estaría a salvo, y esta vez, la había roto casi sin darse cuenta. Durante unos minutos la chica lloró sin parar, como si no hubiese un mañana._

— _¿Quién ha sido? _— _susurró en su cabello, la muchacha se tensó_— ._Te protegeré, cariño. Solo dime un nombre y tendrá los días contados._

— _Nik…_

_Y el silencio se hizo. Nada de lo que vino después fue del agrado de Hope, la pequeña se había pasado toda la noche en vela, llorando desconsolada, temiendo las represalias de esa familia que aún desconocía, y cuando creía que estaba a salvo, que las palabras de su padre eran reales, Mikael rompió sus esperanzas. Klaus no había sido, decía, incluso lo llamó, el chico tenía coartada, e incluso se atrevió a decir que Hope no estaba bien de la cabeza, que se pasaba el día y la noche detrás de él, montándole escenitas, que seguramente se habría buscado a un tipo para que la follase._

_Hope no daba crédito._

El viaje en coche fue tranquilo sin ningún tipo de contratiempo. Enzo había decidido irse con su propio vehículo por lo que no tendrían que dar ninguna explicación si tomaban el mismo ambos, pero aún así permanecieron en silencio la mayor parte del trayecto, solo conversaron debido a una canción que salió en la radio, mientras Elena opinaba que la canción era mejor en la versión original, Damon era de los que opinaba que las canciones grupales eran mucho mejor. Pero aparte de eso, no hubo ningún intercambio verbal más, simplemente se quedaron ahí, mirando a la carretera, o por lo menos en el caso de Damon, porque Elena era incapaz de mirar al frente sin que sus ojos se desviaran al perfil de Damon, el chico estaba muy serio, pero por lo menos esa aura de tensión no estaba allí, estropeando su belleza.

Elena estaba cansada de luchar consigo misma, Damon estaba bueno, era sexy y era un crack en la cama, eso no podía negarlo más, y cada vez que estaba cerca de él quería lanzarse a sus brazos, perderse entre sus labios y no salir nunca de su cama, pero claro, Damon seguía siendo un Salvatore -que eso no era un problema, el problema estaba en lo que significaba ser él- que iba detrás de Hope contradiciendo sus propios ideales.

— ¿En qué piensas? — la chica le lanzó una mirada extraña.— ¿Qué? puedo ver como sale humo de tus orejas, vas a fundir tu cerebro.

Damon aparcó en la calle principal, Elena aprovechando ese momento miró por la ventanilla, no estaba dispuesta a decirle en qué estaba pensando, una cosa era tener un entendimiento y otra muy distinta es ser tan estúpida como para contarle _todo_ lo que pasase por su cabeza. Se concentró en el lugar, no necesitó darle muchas vueltas para saber de qué le sonaba, se encontraban en el apartamento, en ese donde había estado pasando la noche, donde el muchacho de recepción casi le da un infarto, ¿en serio iban a quedarse allí? ¿eso no pertenecía a Enzo? no iba a hablar con Damon con ese idiota de su abogado delante.

El chico pareció escuchar sus pensamientos, porque con el juego de llaves en la mano le sonrió de forma provocadora, ¿lo hacía apropósito?

— Enzo tiene que encargarse de unos informes en su bufete, esto… -— señaló el lugar.— Es tan mío como suyo…

— Si, bueno, me hago una idea. — dibujó una mueca de fastidio, no le agradaba la idea de que el chaval pudiese aparecer en cualquier momento, con lo sensible que estaba últimamente sabía lo que podía pasar si alguien se interponía en su camino. Podría haber sangre.

Subieron las escaleras, Elena no se quejaba, pero Damon sabía que su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y que algunos le dolían bastante, la cara que había puesto cuando los celadores la tomaron en brazos demostraba que estaba dolida pero que no iba a decir ni una sola palabra, estuvo a punto de ofrecerle tomar el ascensor, pero sabía lo que Elena le iba a responder, que se fuese a tomar por culo si quería.

Sonrió divertido.

— ¿Quiero saber de qué te estás riendo? — se dio la vuelta, pero Damon no se detuvo, dio un paso al frente, quedando ambos a la misma altura, pero eso no la frenó a seguir con su pose tipa dura.

— ¿Te funciona?— le preguntó con cuidado, no es que temiera su reacción, es que le gustaba hacerla dudar con su calma fingida, ella lo sabía y se cabreaba aún más.— Eso de ser… una _hija de puta_.

— No soy una hija de puta. — le aclaró amenazante, pero Damon estaba demasiado cerca, las escaleras demasiado empinadas, podían caerse pero eso no parecía importarle en absoluto.— Simplemente soy realista.

— No tiene ningún sentido, señorita Gilbert.

— Si que lo tiene, tu haces lo mismo.

— No hago lo mismo, nunca he sido un hijo de puta, no contigo.

— Pues entonces no quiero verte siéndolo — le sonrió en broma, quiso apartarse y continuar su camino, pero el chico la retuvo—. Damon, nos vamos a caer.

— Hemos llegado a un entendimiento — Elena asintió de forma automática —. Simplemente estoy haciendo uso de él. ¿Vamos por el ascensor?

— ¿Cómo…? — negó con la cabeza.— ¿Toda esta tontería para subir por el ascensor? Damon, solo dilo.

— ¿Tan fácil? — se acercó aún más, Elena no pudo seguir así y tropezó, pero el chico la mantuvo aferrada y tiró de ella hasta tenerla pegada a su cuerpo.— Wow, está empezando a acobardarse, me parece.

— Que tonto eres…— se deshizo de su agarre, pero sostuvo su mano, como una forma de aclararle que ella no era la cobarde en esa historia, pero Damon no estaba para analizar sus movimientos, estaba demasiado perdido en esa sonrisa, en cómo sus ojos brillaban con luz propia, le gustaba verla sonreír, le recordaba a esa noche en el bar, a esa noche donde Damon estuvo a punto de cometer una locura: huir.

Esa noche había querido huir a cualquier lugar del mundo y eligió ese bar para pensar, nunca se imaginó que allí, en medio de la nada, encontraría una nueva luz, en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con ella quiso salir huyendo, porque ver luz es como adentrarse en la oscuridad a ciegas, sin un salvavidas, pero ahora que estaba allí, caminando como un idiota hasta el ascensor, no lo tenía todo tan claro como en su momento pensó.

Entraron en el elevador, estaba repleto de espejos, para hacer el viaje menos pesado, pero Elena no pensaba lo mismo, estar encerrada en un par de metros cuadrados con cuatro reflejos del señor del Bourbon era como meterse un chute de heroína, un suicidio.

Y él lo sabía, porque ahí estaba esa sonrisa arrogante pintada en su rostro, no quiso darle más importancia, pasar desapercibida, pero estaba tan cansada de hacerlo, que le sonrió a su reflejo en el cristal y se lanzó contra él.

Contra el verdadero Damon por si cabía alguna duda.

Sus labios se encontraron con rapidez, sus manos se enredaron en su cabello y ambos, totalmente sincronizados, se lanzaron de boca al vacío, porque eso era besar a Damon, lanzarse a la nada, a la plena oscuridad sin saber si había alguna salida o no. Damon no estaba dispuesto a darle más vueltas al asunto, porque besar a Elena era como beber del elixir eterno, como perderse en una espiral de autodestrucción.

Sus lenguas batallaban sin misericordia, la ropa empezó a sobrar, Damon pegó a Elena contra los cristales, mientras le abría la camisa de un golpe seco, la chica ahogó un gemido y sus piernas se enredaron en la cadera de Damon, mientras este, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, regaba con sus labios un camino de besos húmedos, desde su cuello hasta el comienzo de su pecho, atrapó uno por encima del sujetador y lo apretó con fuerza, mientras ambos descendían en una espiral de pasión y de tentación.

La chica se mordió el labio en un intento patético de ahogar una exclamación, Damon era tan salvaje, tan… animal. Como pudo buscó a tientas la hebilla del cinturón del pantalón de Damon, realmente era incapaz de hacer un movimiento correcto, pero el señor del Bourbon se encontraba en la misma situación. Sumidos en su burbuja, el sonido del ascensor fue como una jarra de agua fría recorriendo el cuerpo de ambos. Se miraron a los ojos, hielo contra fuego, Damon fue el primero en dar un movimiento, la apartó de un empujón seco, Elena totalmente pegada a la pared, sonrió de forma lasciva.

Un grupo de personas, una familia y dos muchachos entraron en el cubículo en ese momento, varias personas se quedaron atrás al ver la escena, o lo que quedaba de ella, de la pareja. Tanto Damon como Elena se apartaron el uno del otro, totalmente avergonzados.

Los dos chicos, de unos quince o dieciséis años, se lanzaron miradas divertidas y poco respetuosas, pero Elena no estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar por eso, por lo que decidió concentrarse en otra cosa, que no fuesen esos críos o la mujer que intentaba que su marido y su hija miraran en su dirección o la de Damon, fue en ese momento cuando le lanzó un rápido vistazo, el muy desvergonzado sonreía cual cabrón, tenía la camisa arrugada, los pantalones medio caídos de una forma muy sexy, y podía verse perfectamente el tamaño de su erección, por unos segundos se permitió imaginarse la escena, los dos encerrados en el elevador, enredados y follando duro contra el cristal, se mordió el labio con fuerza, pero en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Damon quiso morir. El chico se relamió los labios, y con gesto sugerente la señaló.

Elena frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de soltar una bordería cuando Damon comenzó a reír a carcajadas, quiso golpearle, no entendía a qué venía esas risitas, no cuando estaban rodeados de completos desconocidos, pero entonces sus ojos recayeron en su aspecto, camisa desabrochada, dejando al descubierto su sujetador de encaje, su falda medio subida y el cabello hecho un desastre. Por no hablar de su rostro, no necesitaba mirarse al espejo para saber que estaba rojo como el tomate.

Definitivo, odiaba a Damon Salvatore.

En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la planta donde se encontraba el loft de Enzo, Elena salió disparada del lugar, había sido el viaje más largo de toda su vida, los dos peores minutos de su existencia efímera. Roja como un tomate, dio esquinazo a una pareja que intentaba entrar y a las dos personas que aún quedaban dentro, podía sentir la mirada de Damon en su espalda, en su cuerpo entero, estaba cansada de parecer un trozo de carne con piernas, iba a golpear a Damon, en cuanto los dos estuvieran solos y sin público lo mataría con sus propias manos, o tal vez haría uso de sus tacones, los cuales estaban en sus manos en esos mismos momentos.

No llevaban ni una hora juntos y ya estaba buscando una manera de ocultar el cadáver, ¿cómo iban a llegar a un entendimiento si no podían estar ni dos minutos juntos sin intentar matarse, o peor aún, dejándose llevar por la lujuria? porque eso era lo que había sucedido, se habían dejado llevar por el sexo, ese sexo tan fantástico que tuvieron hacía meses, si, ese maldita sensación estaba ahí, tirando de ambos, convirtiendo a la pareja en dos animales lascivos, no pensaba dejarse llevar nunca más, aunque le costase la misma vida.

Ni de broma.

Damon se mantuvo en una distancia prudencial, podía notar como la chica estaba tensa, parecía una bomba apunto de estallar y no pensaba quemarse, no por estar demasiado cerca. El pasillo en donde se encontraban no era muy extenso, pero si lo suficiente como para que ambos tuvieran que caminar un buen trozo. Elena se quedó quieta en la puerta y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a enfrentarse a su acosador.

— ¿Qué? No me mires así. Me necesitas —le señaló la llave que pendía de sus dedos, Elena clavó la mirada en el llavero, como si pudiera atraparlo sin levantar un dedo—. Anda, déjame sitio.

— Te odio.

— Diría que es mutuo — comentó mientras abría la puerta, se tomó su tiempo, cosa que irritó aún más a la chica—. Pero no es verdad.

— Oh qué considerado — graznó cuando le dejó pasar primero. Ya había estado allí antes, horas atrás, pero aún así su impresión fue exactamente la misma, un lugar hostil, desconocido. Damon la siguió de cerca, y eso empezaba a sacarla de quicio, no le gustaba tenerle tan pegado a su espalda, era ridículo y peligroso, no por ella, sino por él, en cualquier momento podría girarse y pegarle una paliza, sonrió al pensar en esa posibilidad y se quedó parada en lo que sería el centro del piso, miró el sofá donde había descansado y recordó la noche anterior—. Gracias.

— Wow, te ha costado… — susurró, pero al estar tan cerca el uno del otro fue como si le hubiese hablado en el oído, se estremeció— Elena, siento lo de Marcel… seguramente Hope…

— No voy hablar de eso. Me da igual —se dirigió al sofá, realmente necesitaba sentarse, aunque sabía perfectamente que si se sentaba no iba a poder levantarse—. Hemos venido aquí… no sé ya ni para qué.

— Se supone —se sentó con ella, pero dejando un buen espacio de diferencia, Elena le miró un momento, sus ojos azules brillaban con fuerza y aunque dolía se sentía segura a su lado, como nunca antes se había sentido, sonrió, una sonrisa apagada y dolida—. Que hemos venido a hablar, de ti… de Klaus, de todo esto.

— ¿Qué es todo _esto_, Damon? —musitó recostando la cabeza, con cuidado, entre los cojines, cerró los ojos al sentir la suavidad y como esta mandaba descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, frunció el ceño, ¿cómo podía doler eso más que pegarse contra el ascensor o salir corriendo escaleras abajo? no tenía ningún sentido, tal vez era eso lo que llaman adrenalina.

Damon la miró como nunca antes lo había hecho, parecía tan pequeña y frágil ahí, tumbada en su sofá, que realmente quería protegerla, abrazarla y apoyarla para que nunca más estuviese sola, alzó una mano para acariciar su rostro y apartar su cabello, pero el gesto quedó en el aire, porque en cuanto los ojos café de Elena se posaron en él, recordó el porqué estaban allí y porqué no debía estar haciendo lo que quería hacer.

Se removió incómodo, pero mantuvo la compostura.

— Dime, Elena, ¿cómo conociste a Klaus?

— ¿De verdad? —rió cansada— ¿Vamos a hablar de eso?

— ¿No íbamos a fingir que nunca nos abandonamos? ¿Qué después de esa noche de sexo salvaje, no fuimos a desayunar juntos y a conocernos? Vamos, será divertido —puso su mano sobre su rodilla, el contacto con su piel fue abrasador pero al mismo tiempo le dio la energía para arriesgarse, como pudo se incorporó, hasta cruzar las piernas.

— Ok. Señor del Bourbon… mi nombre es Elena, y mi historia no es la de un cuento de hada, ¿sabe? todavía tiene la oportunidad de salir corriendo por donde ha venido— comentó alegre, el chico soltó una carcajada sincera, ¿acababa de llamarle…? ¿en serio?—. No te rías, ¡aún no he dicho nada gracioso! ¿Sabes? soy graciosa, muchísimo.

— Ya lo veo… —se limpió una lagrimita— Bien, chica…

— No lo intentes, no eres bueno con los apodos —le picó al ver que se había quedado pillado en mitad de la frase, Elena había creído por un momento que lo que le pasaba a Damon es que no sabía inventarse un seudónimo, pero lo que pasaba, era lo que realmente significaba hacer eso, jugar, reír y fingir que no existe el mañana, era lo que había hecho con Hope durante ese verano que marcó su vida— ¿Señor del Bourbon?

— Princesa, tengo un nombre… y es Damon.

— Pues Damon, quería decirle que como me llame de nuevo "_princesa_" le partiré la cara, o mejor, le cortaré el miembro y no podrá procrear nunca más.

— Igualmente no puedo… — la cortó, aunque no era su primera intención hacerlo, pero Elena no supo cómo reaccionar a eso, ¿hablaba en serio?

— ¿Qué? —se quedó pasmada, no esperaba para nada esa revelación— No es una cosa que se diga en una cita… yo… no sé qué decir.

— No importa. Me gusta intentarlo, ¿sabes? es divertido.—se mordió una de las uñas de los dedos, Elena no le quitó ojo de encima.

— Pero, ¿has ido al médico? quiero decir, ¿estás seguro que eres tu el que tiene el problema? —Damon clavó sus ojos azules en los de la chica, estuvo a punto de soltar una tontería cuando vio la sinceridad en su mirada, no intentaba insultar a Hope, sino ayudarle.— Normalmente el problema es del hombre, Hope y yo… dios, tendría que explicarte quién es Hope, y tu me tendrías que decir que la conoces de antes y…

— Es verdad, estamos jugando —se recordó—. Bueno, Damon, ¿qué pasó? ¿cómo supiste que tenías ese problema?

— Con mi… novia fuimos al médico, nos hicieron unas pruebas, descartaron las más evidentes, hasta que me diagnosticaron que soy estéril. No totalmente, pero lo suficiente como para… ya sabes…

— Es una pena. Digo para que fueseis al médico, tuvisteis que querer tener un hijo, ¿lo andabais buscando? —ambos se quedaron mirándose, fijamente. Estaban superando una línea y Elena no iba a echarse atrás.

— No hagas como que estás interesada, Elena. Solo quieres saber cómo atacar a Hope.

— Ni siquiera la conozco, Damon — le devolvió el golpe— ¿No se supone que íbamos a llegar a un entendimiento? me estoy tragando mi veneno por esto.

Damon negó con la cabeza pero le contó la historia, por encima. Hope y él no andaban buscando a un niño, pero quedaría bien como una forma de afianzar los lazos familiares, una imagen perfecta para los negocios, no estaban casados aún, pero ya habían anunciado su compromiso, un embarazo sería el salto que ambos necesitaban para consolidar toda esa locura, no le contó que para ese momento, Damon se creyó que Hope le amaba y que tenían una oportunidad para ser felices, pero tampoco había que ser muy listos para darse cuenta de la realidad.

Elena le habló de Klaus, cómo apareció como un príncipe de la nada una mañana terrible en la biblioteca, como fue tan dulce y encantador.

— Tuve un terrible día. El peor con diferencia, y él apareció, ya le había visto antes por la zona, pero ahí estaba, con esa sonrisa y con sus ideas revolucionarias, fuimos amigos durante mucho tiempo, no lo veía de otra forma, hasta que me besó. No se disculpó, me puse furiosa, porque por una vez había conseguido a alguien que estuviese a mi lado, a un buen amigo, y él lo estropeó. Que equivocada estaba. Aún no había estropeado nada.

— A veces no terminamos de conocer bien a las personas, Elena —le comentó, la chica le miró y le sonrió, tenía toda la razón, nunca terminamos de conocernos a nosotros mismos, ¿cómo conocer a los demás?—. Cuando conocí a Klaus, supe que algo andaba mal con él, es una larga y compleja historia, pero te puedo asegura que le odio con todas mis fuerzas. Ahora, más que nunca.

— Que lindo… —se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada, eran demasiadas emociones juntas, hablar de Klaus, de cuanto estaban juntos dolía como el infierno, era como hurgar en una herida que necesita cicatrizar, no era humano— ¿No vas a decirme que te hizo, no?

— ¿Klaus? No me creerías, ni siquiera yo lo tengo claro.

Se giró.— ¿En serio? ¿No sabes porque le odias?

— No tengo pruebas, eso es todo.

— Oh. Vale —se intentó levantar, pero Damon la retuvo—. Solo voy a buscar algo para beber, señor Bourbon, ¿no cree que es un poco impaciente?

— No, pero, ¿sabes lo que sí creo? —ronroneó mientras acariciaba su muñeca, la chica no apartó su mano en ningún momento pero tampoco dejó de luchar— Que vas a besarme ahora mismo.

— Que creído se lo tiene, a ver, ¿por qué iba a besarle? ¿no cree que he tenido suficiente de usted por hoy?

— Lo dudo, es científicamente imposible— tiró de su muñeca, provocando que la chica cayera, de nuevo, en el sofá—. Dime, Elena, ¿no hemos llegado ya, al maldito entendimiento?

La chica le miró un segundo antes de sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

— Lo dudo —intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero aunque el chico no estaba usando una presión desagradable, estaba demasiado exhausta para ejercer ella más fuerza.

— No me imites, es de mala educación.

— Lo que es de mala educación es que me interrumpas mientras hablo… o mientras voy a buscar un vaso de agua —le riñó como haría una madre a su pequeño—. Bien, Damon, ¿quiere saber porqué _soy_ una perra mala?

Damon permaneció en silencio, en algún momento de la conversación le había echado en cara sus cambios de humor, no era la primera vez, pero ahora que estaban sumergidos en eso que llamaban "entendimiento" no iba a perder la oportunidad de preguntárselo, de averiguar por qué las mujeres eran tan bipolares, si podía entender a Elena, tal vez habría una oportunidad para comprender a su prometida.

Elena tuvo que ver por dónde iban sus pensamientos pero no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente se acomodó y se tomó su tiempo para prepararse.

— Desde la muerte de mis padres he luchado por sobrevivir, solo necesitaba a mi hermano por más idiota que suene —se acurrucó porque sabía lo que venía a continuación, abrirse a alguien y eso siempre dolía como mil demonios —. Mis padres murieron en el atentado del 11-S, estaban allí para cerrar un trato, un negocio que salvaría miles de vidas, irónico, ¿no te parece? fueron allí a ayudar y acabaron muertos… cuando nos enteramos, yo solo tenía doce años, solo quería a mi hermano para salir adelante, pero Stef se fue alejando, encerrándose en sí mismo, se largó a estudiar al extranjero, su propia terapia.

"Por primera vez, Stefan pensaba en sí mismo antes que en mi, pero el problema sigue siendo el mismo, si no le tenía a él, no me quedaba nada, estuve a base de terapias, cientos de ellas, hasta que me empecé a estabilizar, cuando Stefan volvía, todo era rosa, éramos… almas gemelas, la gente llegó a pensar mal de nosotros, muy mal, pero no me importaba, Stefan era mi todo, era… _mi vida_. ¿Y qué pasa cuando una parte tan importante de ti te traiciona? pues que todo deja de tener sentido, cuando los vi juntos, a Klaus y a Stef, supe que algo se había muerto en mi, que equivocada estaba, odié a Stefan, muchísimo… pero no tanto como ahora"

— ¿Le odias? Odiar es una palabra muy fea…

— Si, le odio, pero he tenido un año, más o menos, para perdonarlo. No es su culpa, ni la de Klaus, es mía. Por confiar, por abrir mi corazón a una persona nueva —se mordió el labio y se secó las lágrimas con el puño de la camisa—. La traición de Stefan, la doble traición fue como revivir mis peores pesadillas. Damon… —se ahogó con sus propias lágrimas, el chico se sintió la peor persona del mundo, pero fue incapaz de moverse, de mover un dedo para consolarla, no se sentía digno de ello—. Estoy… sola, completamente _sola_… no me queda nadie.

Las lágrimas se apoderaron de su pequeño y menudo cuerpo, no queriendo mostrar a Damon cuán afectaba estaba, ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, como si fuese la única salida a todo ese dolor, cada lágrima, era una puñalada trapera a su destrozado orgullo; a lo que quedaba de él, porque casi sin darse cuenta lo había vuelto a hacer, confiar en alguien a tal extremo de querer contarle su mayor miedo desde que era pequeña: la soledad, porque realmente es así como se sentía, como llevaba sintiendo desde hacía mucho tiempo, estaba sola, completamente sola.

Hope se había pasado todo el tiempo necesario encerrada en su despacho, pensando y planeando su siguiente movimiento. Ya había sufrido bastante, ya había llorado y pataleado lo suficiente, ya era hora de poner todo en su tiempo y de recuperar su puesto inicial, nada ni nadie tenía el poder suficiente como para desestabilizarla, no importaba si Klaus había vuelto a su vida, o si Damon rozaba el infierno por su culpa, nadie importaba excepto ella, había tenido que aprender a las malas, dudaría más de una vez, pero siempre tendría que recordarse, que por encima de todos ellos, se encontraba ella. Ella debía sobrevivir, los demás, eran daños colaterales.

Llegó a su casa bien entrada la tarde, las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente, daba igual en qué día del año se encontrasen, Nueva Orleans, especialmente el barrio francés, era una zona de festividades, no importaba el día, el mes, la hora o el lugar donde se encontrasen. Esa sensación de estar rodeada completamente de gente era agradable, nada malo podría pasar si había mucho alboroto.

En cuanto entró en su casa lo supo, venía el momento de resurgir de sus cenizas como el ave fénix, de vengarse de todas aquellas personas que habían marcado un antes y un después en su vida ¿y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que yendo a por el peón más insignificante, el que marcaría un antes y un después? sonrió de solo pensarlo, esta vez iba a ser más astuta, ir directamente a por Stefan no era buena idea o podría descubrir su punto débil y encima si iba a por él, ¿qué gracia tendría la cosa? iba a vengarse de todos y cada uno de ellos, simplemente necesitaba tiempo, porque un buen trauma se crea desde los pequeños golpes, iba a marcar sus vidas para siempre.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando un ruido captó su atención, parecía el sonido que hace una vajilla al caer contra el suelo, no lo tenía muy claro, pero estaba segura que era eso y que provenía del ala del servicio, iba a continuar su camino, dejar que el idiota que había tirado su vajilla se pusiese nervioso y lo recogiese todo a la velocidad de la luz, pero el grito desgarrador de una muchacha la paralizó, podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier parte, era Davina.

No le agradaba la relación que tenía con su hermano pequeño, no porque estuviese en contra de que Kol retase a Mikael, sino porque odiaba que todo el mundo pudiese hacer y deshacer sin recibir un castigo, Davina y Kol eran la prueba, y los odiaba por ello. Pero eso no quería decir que consentiría un peligro en su propia casa.

Sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo se dirigió hasta el ala del servicio para comprobar con sus propios ojos de dónde venía tanto alboroto.

—[...] ¡Te dije que no quería salmón! [...] ¿¡Necesitas que te lo repita dos veces, bruja!? —en cuanto Hope entró en la cocina, por más mentalizada que estuviese al escuchar la voz de Klaus desde la distancia, nadie la preparó para la imagen que se reproducía ante sus ojos, se quedó blanca, paralizada completamente, ahí estaba el Klaus Mikaelson que ella conocía, el hijo de puta, el demonio sin sentimientos, no el que fingía ser delante de todo el mundo.

— ¡Señorita Mikaelson! —gritó desesperada Davina, Klaus giró su rostro hasta la entrada, fue en ese momento cuando Hope recuperó la compostura y comenzó a caminar— Yo, siento… muchísimo…

— No importa, Davina. Yo me encargo. Klaus no sabe lo que es tener modales. —dijo fríamente— Recoge el estropicio y márchate.

— Sí, señorita.

— ¿Te has visto en un espejo últimamente, Hope? Parece que tienes un palo en el culo —bromeó—. En serio, no te sienta ser tan fría y calculadora.

— Ni a ti… bueno, a ti no te sienta nada —le comentó cortante, no pensaba permitirle ver más allá de esa coraza— ¿Por qué no te vas a tu habitación y dejas a mis niñas en paz, Nik?

— "Tus niñas" trabajan para los Mikaelson, así que, no pienso dejarlas en paz. Enséñales modales a ellas, no a mi —se acercó, había tomado una manzana de la mesa mientras conversaban—. Dime, Hope, ¿cómo puedo entretenerme hoy…?

Estaba a escasos centímetros suya, su cuerpo se tensó completamente pero fue incapaz de retroceder o decir algo con coherencia, sino fuese por el sonido de unas palmadas no podría asegurar que podría haber pasado.

— Hola _chicos_ —sonrió un Stefan muy divertido por la escena, tanto Hope como Klaus se quedaron quietos como estatuas, pero en cuanto vieron que el rubio no podía con su cuerpo se tranquilizaron.

Estaba borracho. Seguramente al día siguiente no recordaría nada de nada, pero el problema seguía ahí, oculto. Davina se había quedado allí recogiendo los platos que Klaus muy amablemente le había tirado casi en la cara, aunque se había quedado allí, en silencio, había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para escuchar y observar hasta el más mínimo detalle, porque si quería acabar con Hope, debía ser su sombra.

Y maldita sea, valía la pena.

* * *

_¡HOLA!_

_Antes de nada, ¿**os habéis dado cuenta de** que **los guiones** que hay, son **largos**? pues esa **es una de las novedades que va a traer Calle Bourbon y Su Reflejo**, ¡guiones largos! he intentado también la sangría, pero aquí, Fanfiction, no lo acepta, no sabéis lo que eso me jode, porque me he pasado media hora pasando mi documento por un procesado de sangría y ¡para nada! pero bueno, me conformaré con que los guiones largos se vean (como no se vean, mato a alguien)_

_Ahora me centraré en lo más importante._

_**Voy a tardar en volver con Calle Bourbon**, seguramente mucho más tiempo que antes._

No estoy abandonado._ Quietos parados, no toméis ideas a la ligera. Como dije en una actualización de Su Reflejo, _**necesito organizar las ideas y tenerlas claras antes de continuar escribiendo**_, tengo un esquema hecho hasta el episodio 25, pero eso no quiere decir que me vaya a poner a escribir ya, no, voy a esperar hasta tener las ideas del final, final para hacerlo. **No sé cuanto tardaré**, puede que para Julio ya tenga el esquema hecho y por ende, pueda empezar a escribir como siempre, pero como no lo sé, no voy a dar una fecha aproximada, **sed pacientes**, es lo único que os pido. Mañana tengo mis tres primeros exámenes de la PAU* por lo que estará desconectada, tanto por la mañana como por la tarde que tendré que seguir estudiando, por lo que seguramente no podré empezar con los esquemas._

_Os juro que toda novedad que tenga, la publicaré en wattpad, facebook o en una actualización de mis historias. Así que, toca esperar._

_Prometo que volveré, con las pilas cargadas._

_Mientras tanto podéis leer Su Reflejo, tengo el esquema, varios capítulos escritos y la idea de una secuela, ¿no os parece suficiente? *cruce de dedos*_

**Sobre SCOM**. Asunto delicado (para nada), no hemos abandonada esta historia, cierto es que andamos MUY DESCONECTADAS CON ELLA, pero prometo que eso va a cambiar, cuando termine mis exámenes de PAU (Martes-Miércoles-Jueves) contactaré con Luna y nos pondremos a ello. Lo prometemos, cualquier novedad, buena o mala, os la diré.

* * *

_*PAU: Prueba de Acceso a la Universidad (España)_


	19. Bourbon y Hackers (16)

_Lo sé, es sorprendente, ¡estoy de vuelta!_

_No, no he terminado el esquema, pero tengo una idea muy buena montada en mi cabeza, lo prometo._

_Y no, tampoco sé cuando volveré a actualizar._

* * *

**Episodio 16: Hackers informáticos, peleas estúpidas, celos a mil por hora, todo esto y más con un poco de Bourbon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Enzo llevaba semanas investigando la información que Damon le había entregado personalmente antes del accidente de Camille. No había podido concentrarse en eso los primeros días, ya que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital, vigilando y entreteniendo a su amiga, mientras hacía miles de llamadas telefónicas para que su bufete no se fuese a la mierda mientras él no estaba supervisando. Pero en cuanto la chica recibió el alta y una oportunidad de irse a Londres por un par de semanas debido a una convención o algo así, Enzo había podido centrarse al cien por cien en los informes y documentos de la memoria USB que tenía ahora mismo entre los dedos.

Revisó una vez más las cifras y los números negativos, comparándolo con los de la página web, los datos que estaban al acceso de todo el mundo, no coincidían, no sería la primera vez, se dijo así mismo, que los políticos de turno dan unos datos cuando son otros, pero es que la diferencia en esta ocasión era abismal, ¿de qué servía la ley de transparencia si siguen estafando a medio mundo, en sus propias narices? estaba a punto de dejarlo por hoy, ya que tenía un juicio en unas cinco horas, cuando vio una serie de dígitos que le resultaba familiar, tomó el ordenador de mesa y abrió un buscador, no tardó mucho en averiguar que esos dígitos eran europeos y no estadounidenses, Mikaelson no hacía inversiones en Europa y si las hacía eran siempre a las mismas zonas, y esta concretamente no figuraba entre ellas, se pasó una mano por el cabello húmedo.

— Bingo —sonrió eufórico a la ventana emergente que le estaba mostrando las combinaciones de dígitos y números, en unos minutos o incluso en menos tendría el número de cuenta que Mikaelson había intentado ocultar en esos informes secretos y confidenciales, Damon tenía razón, pensó mientras se arrastraba a por un café de máquina, Mikaelson sabía guardarse las espaldas, utilizaba encriptamientos para impedir que la gente de confianza supiese algo que pudiese poner en peligro sus trapicheos, mientras se bebía de un trago el café le echó un vistazo al caso que tenía que defender esa mañana, lo tenía todo preparado solo tendría que aprenderse un par de cosas y el caso sería cerrado a su favor o eso esperaba.

Un sonido captó su atención, se acercó a su escritorio para descubrir que el desencriptador no había funcionado, todo lo contrario, había bloqueado todo sistema, casi quiso arrancarse la cabeza por ser tan idiota, claro que él no podría averiguar qué mierda había en esos datos, tomó el teléfono sin pensarlo y llamó a la única persona que de verdad podía ayudarle a hackear a Mikaelson.

— Necesito tu ayuda, colega —revisó su ordenador por encima mientras hacía una copia de la memoria en otro sistema—. Tengo un texto encriptado que necesito… si, eso, mira, no es nada del otro mundo, seguramente será un número de cuenta, por eso me gustaría saber si podrás tenerlo para hoy sin que me hagas muchas preguntas.

El silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea, el único sonido perceptible fue el de las teclas al ser pulsadas, una pantalla en negro apareció en su ordenador y Enzo rodó los ojos, obvio que iba a conectarse a skype él solito sin necesidad de pedirle permiso, la imagen de su amigo apareció en un primer plano, sonriente y feliz, alzó la mano como un niño pequeño.

— Voy a denunciarte por eso… _cabrón._

— _Oh vamos, no exageres _—dijo divertido—. _Pásame los datos, ¿o quieres que los saque yo?_

— No están en mi sistema, chalado. Casi me quedo sin ordenador, no soy tan tonto.

— _¿De verdad? _—_n_o sabía que le estaba preguntando, si de verdad era tan tonto o si de verdad no tenía en el sistema alguna forma de acceder a los datos, por su orgullo casi dolido prefirió no preguntarle nada más.

—Te pasaré los datos como siempre —tiró la taza de plástico en la papelera— ¿Podrás tenerlo o no para esta tarde?

— _Tendré que echarle un vistazo primero _ —empezó a morderse las uñas, era un hábito que el chaval tenía desde que lo conocía—. _Pero seguramente estará, soy un crack. Ya lo sabes._

— Lo que tu digas, pero no seas curioso, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando…

— _¿Me estás amenazando? _—más que asustado o preocupado parecía entusiasmado, como si la idea le resultara excitante, Enzo negó con la cabeza bastante cansado ya de tanta cháchara insignificante, llevaba muchas horas de sueño atrasadas y tenía que ponerse con el caso ya, no podía perder más tiempo.

— Colega se acabó. —cerró la pantalla del ordenador y se recostó en su silla, se permitió unos segundos en cerrar los ojos.

El final estaba cerca. Si conseguían la información suficiente y acorralaban a Mikaelson este no dudaría en darles todo lo que pidieran y solo querían una cosa: libertad, en cuanto Damon fuese libre podrían acabar con toda esa pantomima y comenzar sus vidas lejos de Nueva Orleans, porque una cosa era chantajear a Mikael y otra salir ileso del intento, no tenían muy claro lo que iba a suceder después, Damon tenía el dinero suficiente para desaparecer una buena temporada, estaba solo en eso, Enzo, si todo iba bien, nadie lo relacionaría con el tema, por lo que no tendría porqué irse, pero si que se tomaría unas vacaciones y obligaría a Camille a irse con él, nunca se sabe cómo puede acabar todo en realidad, ¿y Hope? Enzo abrió los ojos en ese mismo instante, ¿qué haría Damon después de conseguir la libertad? dudaba que fuese tan idiota como para intentarlo bien con Hope, las cosas no estuvieron del todo bien en el primer intento y mucho menos en el segundo, no creo que quisiera un tercero movimiento, pero por si acaso se las apañaría para que Hope también cayese con Mikael, porque él sí tenía un plan B; Hope había hecho muchísimo daño, tenía pruebas de ello, solo tendría que investigar un poco más para meterla entre rejas. Aunque Damon le odiase después.

Tomó el teléfono y le mandó un mensaje rápido a Damon.

"**Le tenemos" -E.**

Elena entró en su habitación con mucha mejor cara que cuando salió esa mañana temprano para empezar su rutina, desde el último incidente la vida de Elena había consistido siempre en lo mismo: madrugar, trabajar, evitar a Hope, comer algo, ducharse e irse a la cama, así hasta esa misma mañana, cuando decidió ayudar a Davina a tirar la basura no esperó encontrarse de cara con una sonriente y amable Hope, Davina no se tensó al verla, todo lo contrario, clavó sus ojos castaños en su menudo rostro, esperando lo que se podría decir, como el primer golpe de la mañana.

Envidiaba a Davina, con el poco tiempo que llevaba allí sabía que la chica era como una especie de protegida de Kol y de Damon, del primero porque se trataba de su novia y del segundo, bueno, no quería darle muchas vueltas a ese asunto, pero de un modo u otro, Davina no era el objetivo de la supuesta amabilidad de Hope, ella era la diana, y aunque no tenía muchas ganas de aguantarla, soltó las bolsas y se cruzó de brazos, esperando su siguiente paso.

Podrían haber pasado muchas cosas, la más simple hubiera sido que Hope siguiese hacia adelante, ignorando su existencia, otra, también sencilla hubiese sido dar alguna orden estúpida como ordenar los víveres, ir al almacén y comprobar que todo estaba en orden, cuando se sabía a ciencia cierta que lo estaría o tan fácil como obligarla a hacer algo sucio y rastrero: volver a ser su juguete personal.

Hope no la había tocado, pero sí que había enviado que la violaran, no le dolía pensar en ello, todo lo contrario, le servía para recordarse a sí misma que esa chica que parecía frágil era una zorra de cuidado, por lo que recordar ese incidente o mirar los moratones que aùn decoraban su cuerpo le hacía sentirse mejor.

Pero para su sorpresa Hope no estaba allí por ningún interés oculto, buscó algo en su bolso y le entregó una serie de facturas, Elena dudó antes de tomarlas, pues no tenía ni idea de que se trataba, en cuanto el apellido "Gilbert" apareció en su campo visual quiso golpearse por haberse olvidado de las fundaciones y los orfanatos, seguramente todo eso eran los pagos que ella misma tendría que haber hecho, quiso agradecerle por haberlo hecho por ella, pero se retuvo, ¿qué iba a agradecerle? no lo había hecho ella porque no disponía de su propio dinero, esto le enfureció aún más, pero antes de hacer alguna locura, sonrió, una sonrisa falsa, sin vida y se alejó de allí sin decir más nada.

Se mantuvo de esa forma hasta que llegó a su cuarto, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando comprobó que todos los números eran correctos.

Quería saltar de alegría porque por una vez algo iba bien en su vida, tomó el teléfono inalámbrico para hablar directamente con el director de una de las fundaciones, Alaric, era un buen amigo de la familia y necesitaba avisarle que seguramente no podría ir a la inauguración de su nueva sede en Japón.

— ¡Alaric! —gritó eufórica desde la comodidad de su cama, iba a continuar hablando cuando el chico la interrumpió.

— ¿Ha pasado algo con el trámite bimensual?

— ¿Perdona?

— No quería saludarte de esa forma, pero necesitamos tu inversión Lena, para continuar con el proyecto.

— ¿No te ha llegado la transferencia? —se extrañó mientras buscaba con la mirada las facturas que estaban desperdigadas por el colchón, no tardó mucho en localizar la de Saltzman's, miró los números por encima mientras escuchaba a su amigo—. Ric, para. Aquí dice que se enviaron el otro día, tendría que haberte llegado ya.

Alaric comprobó los datos nuevamente en el ordenador y sintiéndose mal por su amiga volvió a afirmar que no, que nada había llegado desde el último pago, hacía dos meses atrás.

Elena, sintiéndose como una estúpida le pidió que esperase, que tenía que hacer otra llamada más para asegurarse que no se trataba de un error.

Necesitó tres llamadas más para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando: Hope la había engañado.

Cabreada salió de la cama con los papeles en la mano y se dirigió directamente al despacho de Hope y de Damon dispuesta a dejarle claro a Hope que no podía jugar así con tantas vidas inocentes, que tal vez estaba allí por las deudas de su hermano pero si aguantaba ser su "esclava" ella no podría tocar ni un maldito centavo suyo, ni de broma.

Llegó hasta el despacho en un tiempo récord, no había entrado nunca ahí, pero sabía perfectamente cómo era, conociendo los gustos de ambos no podía ser nada sencillo, sin querer darle muchas vueltas por miedo a pensárselo dos veces abrió la puerta de un golpe seco, varios papeles, desperdigados por la mesa, volaron ante la fuerza de la chica.

Solo había una persona en toda la habitación y no era ni Damon ni mucho menos Hope, el chico, sorprendido, se recuperó enseguida de la entrada de Elena y le sonrió gustoso como siempre hacía desde que la conocía, pero Elena no iba a dejarse llevar por esa sonrisa de niño bueno, no ahora que estaba a punto de romper algo, cualquier cosa para relajarse.

Apretó los papeles en sus manos y dio varios pasos hasta estar enfrente de Klaus Mikaelson, si no podía lidiar con Hope, lo haría con él, podía hacerlo, perfectamente.

— ¿¡Qué es esto!? —le golpeó el pecho con los papeles en la mano, el chico los tomó con cuidado sin borrar la sonrisa en ningún momento, adoraba ver a Elena pelear, era una gatita sacando sus garras para defenderse, se apartó de ella sabiendo que quedarse ahí mirando le traería más problemas que beneficios y tomó sus gafas para poder revisar esos papeles con calma. Durante unos minutos reinó el silencio en ambos sentidos, Elena había intentado evitar el contacto visual, pero le era imposible, ver a Klaus así, tan pacífico y concentrado en un asunto suyo, la hacía vulnerable, hacía que olvidara su pasado juntos y solo pensase en un posible futuro, quiso golpearse con la mano abierta, no podía ser tan patética, seguramente se debería a las hormonas, en cualquier momento le bajaría la regla, eso siempre la ponía en ese estado de idiota atontada.

— Está en regla, Elena —soltó los papeles en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación, no entendía porque venía hecha una furia cuando los pagos habían sido tramitados sin problemas, la chica salió de su ensoñamiento y clavó sus ojos café en los claros de Klaus, quería asesinarlo por sugerir lo que estaba sugiriendo, ella no había venido gritando por nada, tenía un motivo y pensaba darle con él en la cabeza.

— No, no está en orden. Ahí sí —señaló de forma acusadora a los papeles para después acercarse a la mesa y tomar el ordenador que estaba usando Klaus, tecleó una dirección y comprobó los movimientos bancarios de sus cuentas—, pero aquí no sale nada. He hablado con un amigo mío que estaba esperando un pago, no le ha llegado.

— Que raro, voy a mirar los movimientos de Hope, ¿te sirve?

— Sí, por favor —se dejó caer en la silla, mientras Klaus a escasos centímetros suya revisaba las cuentas de su hermana, la chica se sentía incómoda, estaban en una posición que se podría considerar comprometida, el cabello del chico olía a fruta y acondicionador, desde su posición podría enredar los dedos en su cabello y tirar suavemente como hacían cuando estaban saliendo, sonrió tristemente, era una buena época.

— Qué extraño —se removió para señalar una cosa en la pantalla, pillando a la castaña mirándolo, el chico sonrió pero no dijo nada al respecto—, mira aquí. Hope ha hecho el trámite pero lo has desviado.

— ¿Por qué me odia tanto? ¿qué le he hecho para merecer esto? —se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras Klaus le contaba una retahíla de cosas sobre su hermana, como era una pesada y una insufrible, como siempre se hacía lo que ella quisiera, quedando los demás en segundo lugar, todo eso acabó enviando a Elena a un pasado no tan lejano, como si aún fuesen esos dos críos que se conocieron por casualidad en una biblioteca, riendole las gracias casi sin razonar siquiera, bromeando de forma patética. Siendo, solo ellos dos.

— Lo que te he dicho, me encargo personalmente, esa idiota no te va a robar ni un centavo más, lo prometo.

— Te lo agradezco, esa gente no tiene la culpa de las deudas de Stefan —no había querido nombrar a su hermano, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el chico seguía mirándola, memorizando cada rasgo de su rostro sin fingirlo en absoluto, eso le hizo sentirse más cómoda de lo necesario, le gustaba ser analizada por Klaus, era agradable hasta cierto punto por supuesto, quería levantarse y marcharse, no estaban en un lugar público se encontraban en el despacho de Hope y de Damon.

Recordar a Damon fue como golpearse con un libro en la cabeza, le hizo sentirse avergonzada como si estuviese haciendo algo malo, odiaba esa sensación, Damon y ella no eran nada, solo dos personas que coincidieron en el momento y en el lugar equivocado y que tenían un trato para acabar con Hope.

— Debería marcharme… ya me avisas cuando… bueno, me avisas...—intentó pasar de largo sin rozar el cuerpo de Klaus, pero era inútil, el chico estaba totalmente pegado a ella, podía sentir su respiración rozando su rostro de forma muy sutil, rompiendo con todos sus esquemas, se vio así misma rompiendo las distancias y uniendo sus labios de forma feroz y desafiante, pero por supuesto, era mucho más lista que eso, lo único que hizo fue gruñir, llamar su atención para que se quitara del medio.

Pero parecía no darse cuenta de sus señales o las interpretaba de una forma totalmente diferente, pues su mano izquierda acabó en su muslo derecho mientras que la derecha rodeaba su nuca para acercar su cara a la suya, estaban tan cerca, que parecía que sus corazones estaban al compás.

En ese momento la puerta del despacho, que estaba encajada, se abrió, ninguno de los escuchó que alguien rompía la burbuja donde se encontraban, pero sí que escucharon los gritos de un Stefan muy cabreado, que seguido de un Damon bastante inestable atravesaron el despacho hasta alcanzarlos, para ese momento Elena ya se había deshecho del agarre de Klaus, y aunque quería gritarle un par de cosas, entre ellas una muy simple que consistía en mandarle a tomar por culo, prefirió mantenerse callada, básicamente porque no se sentía con las fuerzas de pelear con más nadie y menos en un lugar donde Damon estaba.

Le odiaba, se suponía que él mismo se encargaría de los movimientos de sus cuentas, manejaría a Hope para que esta no hiciera ninguna tontería, no era una maldita promesa personal, sino más bien profesional, no le había pedido más nada y encima el tío tenía la cara de fulminarla con la mirada, como si ella fuese hecho algo malo.

Que lo había hecho, quedarse cerca de Klaus había sido un error garrafal pero no pensaba aceptarlo ante nadie, y menos aún ante Damon Salvatore. Tan concentrada estaba en Damon que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Stefan también había presenciado la escena y que estaba peleando a voces con Klaus, bueno él estaba gritando, Klaus simplemente reía divertido, como si la escena fuese un chiste muy bueno.

Elena sabía que Stefan no estaba celoso, sino más bien en modo sobreprotector y le admiraba por ello; odiaba haberse alejado de él en primer lugar, Stefan solo había querido protegerla, no había sido consciente de la mitad de las cosas a lo largo de su vida, sintió lástima y reaccionó a tiempo antes de que Stefan le diera un puñetazo a Klaus y se metieran en un lío mayor.

En cuanto se lanzó en medio unos brazos rodearon su cintura y tiraron de ella lejos, Stefan no llegó a propinarle su famoso derechazo, pues Klaus fue más ágil y le tomó del brazo, tirando de él para pegar sus cuerpos lo máximo posible, Elena, al igual que Stefan, no daba crédito de lo que sus ojos le mostraba, ¡que cara más dura tenía el hijo de puta! delante de sus propios ojos, ni más ni menos.

Pronto se olvidó de lo que estaba viendo, la cercanía del otro chico, aquí señor Bourbon, seguía alterando cada una de las células de su cuerpo, haciendo que sea muy consciente de detalles insignificantes: su fragancia a madera y alcohol, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, el tacto de su camisa y su chaqueta, la fuerza y la seguridad que desprendían sus brazos, era relajante y al mismo tiempo un dolor de cabeza, es por eso por lo que reaccionó de esa forma tan posesiva, comenzó a hacer lo que tendría que haber hecho con Klaus: golpear duro.

— ¡Suéltame maldito bastardo! —pataleo como una niña chica, Stefan se alejó de Klaus en ese instante, para mirar a Damon y a Elena, arqueó una ceja— ¡Qué me sueltas!

— Damon, no deberías hacer eso. Los juguetes de Hope están muy lejos de ti, con la única persona que los compartirá será conmigo —Stefan no se giró y lo golpeó de milagro, pero quien sí reaccionó y de la peor forma fue el mismísimo Damon, que soltó a Elena, para su alegría, para lanzarse directamente a por Klaus, no llegó a golpearlo, porque algo en la mirada del rubio le dejó claro que no podía hacer mucho más para salvar su pellejo, pero Elena no le prestó la suficiente atención, se había librado de Damon pero ahora tocaba lidiar con su hermano.

Stefan llevaba una semana fuera con Damon, se supone que por asuntos profesionales, unos papeles que tenían que arreglar para que nadie se fijara en ellos debido a las deudas de este primero, Elena no estaba muy segura de ello, pero en cuanto pudo olisquear a su hermano supo que lo que sí habían hecho era beber como cerdos, se mordió la lengua para no decir nada que pudiese alterar a su hermano, sabía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos, que ella había caído en las garras de Klaus con una facilidad casi natural mientras él había estado afuera, lejos para protegerla, pero es que se equivocaba, llevaba toda esa semana lejos de él, ni siquiera se habían cruzado en ningún momento, se había comportado, había sido una maldita niña buena, como cuando eran pequeños.

Tendría que darle más crédito o por lo menos preguntar antes de actuar, pero aún así se dejó arrastrar por su hermano, era mejor eso que quedarse en medio, presenciando otra pelea más, no entendía a Damon, su manera de actuar y de reaccionar, ¿qué le importaba a él lo que ella hiciera con su vida? su trato no se iba a romper si ella decidía volver con Klaus, cosa que no iba a suceder en un millón de siglos.

Sí, siglos.

— Stefan, me haces daño —gruñó molesta y tiró de su brazo pero no consiguió librarse del agarre de su hermano que aumentó con más fuerza, incluso tiró de ella para que siguiera caminando, las pocas personas que había a esas horas de la mañana caminaban sin lanzar ni una sola mirada. Putos robots—. ¡Stefan!

— ¿¡Qué!? —aún la seguía agarrando de la muñeca con una fuerza sobrehumana, no parecía darse cuenta del daño que estaba ejerciendo, pero es que lo único que podía escuchar era la sangre bombeando en su cabeza— ¿¡Qué, Elena!? ¡Tengo todo el puto derecho a delirar tranquilo! ¡A ponerme como una moto!

— Tenemos conceptos muy diferentes con lo que respecta a esa expresión —bromeó enfadada, tiró de su brazo pero no consiguió librarse del agarre, estaba empezando a cabrearse de verdad, antes podía aceptar una pequeña dosis de hermano mayor sobreprotector, le hacía sentirse segura, pero a estas alturas se estaba arrepintiendo incluso de haberlo pensado, no le gustaba esta faceta de su hermano o simplemente las cosas eran demasiado complejas para un acto tan infantil.

Stefan siguió despotricando de lo lindo, repitiendo cosas que ya sabía de antemano como que no podía dejarse engañar con alguien tan cruel y despiadado de Klaus, que lo único que quería era divertirse a su costa, que solo la estaba usando, que se merecía algo mucho mejor que eso, una serie de tonterías que se sabía de memoria, no reaccionó hasta que sus oídos captaron algo que antes no había escuchado.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir…?

— He dicho muchas cosas, Elena. No puede ser que pases de mi culo, joder —la soltó por fin, pero esta vez Elena no iba a escapar, sabía que su hermano no había querido decir lo que había dicho, había sido un acto reflejo, pero Elena no iba a dejarlo pasar.

— Stef, solo lo diré una vez más, ¿qué has dicho?

— Klaus ha vuelto para recuperarme —nada más decirlo se arrepintió, no era así del todo, pero era lo que parecía. Klaus no había dejado de enviarle mensajes privados, algunos tristes y otros rudos, como si esperase que una de sus mil caras pudiese hacerle cambiar de opinión, en esa maldita semana había visto por lo menos veinte caras diferentes hoy unas diez, pero no esperaba para nada que una de ellas fuese ligar con su hermana, estaban claras sus intenciones: jugar con ambos, recuperar lo que perdió hace un año.

Elena se apartó asqueada, las palabras de Stefan habían sido como una bofetada enorme, le dolía la cara de solo imaginarse el golpe.

— Qué cabrón…

— Lena, nunca te haría daño a propósito…

— Ya, ya lo sé —le calló alzando una mano, no estaba para escuchar más lamentos, necesita que su cabeza trabajase en un plan mejor, en un plan donde se encargaría personalmente de recordarle a Klaus lo que era una Gilbert—, no te comas más la cabeza. Todo lo que haga ese cerdo me lo cuentas. Y por si no te ha quedado claro, ¡no estaba ligando con él!

— Pero…

— Stefan, confía en mí, maldita sea.

— No es que no confíe en ti… no confío en él.

— No necesito que confíes en él, solo en mi. Stefan. Sé lo que tengo que hacer, Klaus va a pagar caro todo lo que hace, Hope también.

Stefan, estupefacto vio la dureza en la mirada de Elena y la dejó marchar sin protestar ni una sola vez, le hubiese gustado hacerle un par de preguntas o advertirle que se estaba enfrentando a los Mikaelson, gente despiadada y sin corazón que haría cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que querían, mientras la veía marchar su teléfono vibró en sus pantalones, casi sin prestarle atención dejó que la foto se descargara sin darse cuenta que provenía de Klaus.

En cuanto sus ojos vieron la foto casi quiso caerse de culo contra el suelo, pálido como una hoja de papel observó la imagen más detenidamente la calidad era pésima pero se veía con claridad quien estaba en ella, eran ellos dos, completamente desnudos, él estaba plácidamente dormido ajeno completamente a las perversidades de su acompañante, que no dudaba en divertirse a su costa, Klaus estaba al lado, tomando la foto, donde salían ambos, mientras Klaus se sujetaba la polla, masturbándose.

"**¿Quieres el vídeo…? Es de cuando empezamos a enrollarnos *carita pervertida*" - K.**

Stefan tragó duro, la mano le temblaba mientras intentaba teclear algo o hacer cualquier cosa como borrar esa maldita foto, pero en vez de eso, abrió la imagen para poder comprobar que no era un maldito montaje, y no lo era, ahí estaban los dos, en una especie de habitación, tumbados encima de las mantas, completamente desnudos. La polla de Klaus era como un foco de luz, destacando en toda la foto, como miel para el oso, como una maldita tentación, llamándole a gritos, casi se vio así mismo relamiéndose los labios, podía sentir como el pantalón se apretaba con fuerza entre sus partes, pues su pena había cobrado vida propia.

Hope llevaba trabajando en la fiesta de este fin semana desde hacía más de una semana, era su prioridad y no pensaba desaprovechar ni un minuto de su vida haciendo otra cosa, por eso, cuando Kol entró tan campante en su habitación se sorprendió de forma negativa, le frunció el ceño.

— Hope, cariño. ¿Puedo ser productivo?

La rubia apartó los ojos de lo que estaba haciendo por unos segundos para analizar las intenciones de su hermano pequeño, estaba ahí, sonriendo como un idiota pidiéndole trabajo, a veces se planteaba si valía la pena tenerlo allí, pululando de un lado a otro, pero siempre se respondía lo mismo, era divertido tener a un Mikaelson de sangre allí, trabajando para ella, que tenerlo dando por culo como a su padre o el mismísimo Klaus, así que siempre se quedaba en las mismas, aguantándose y dándole órdenes.

— Kol, sólo no molestes —le instó para que se retirara, pero el chico la ignoró completamente, se sentó a su lado esperando que le diera alguna tarea que realizar, Hope le miró unos segundos más y viendo que no iba a rendirse se levantó para buscarle alguna tarea estúpida lejos de ella, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, seguro que ya había malgastado cinco minutos de su vida en esa tontería.

Kol vio como la chica salía de la habitación por lo que no dudó en hacer lo que le había llevado allí en primer lugar, miró por encima entre los papeles, todos eran de lo mismo, sobre la fiesta que se celebraría en un par de días en la casa, su hermana era una completa ingenua si no sabía que era la fiesta en realidad para su padre, pero lo dejó estar, si creía que era una subasta para recaudar fondos para una buena causa no sería él quien dijese lo contrario, algo captó su atención, la tablet de Hope estaba allí, al alcance de su mano, totalmente desbloqueada, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios.

Por fin algo que valía la pena.

Justo cuando iba a tomar el aparato esté mandó una señal de que había recibido un correo electrónico para más inri su hermana decidió aparecer en ese momento con un puñado de carpetas que presagiaba una muy mala señal.

— Diviértete —le sonrió divertida al ver la cara de desagrado que ponía Kol cuando tomó todas las carpetas—. Por si te lo preguntas, son cuentas y muchos números, solo los pasas al ordenador. Papá te lo agradecerá. ¡Ah! muchas gracias por quitarme trabajo, _hermanito_.

Kol quiso lanzarle las carpetas en la cabeza al ver que se estaba divirtiendo a su costa, pero en cambio se mordió la lengua y salió de mala gana de la habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta la palabra "perra" se escapó de sus labios, era puro veneno.

Hope sonrió satisfactoriamente y se centró de nuevo en la montaña de papeles, tan sumergida estaba en su trabajo que el sonido de una persona comiendo le hizo pegar un bote en la cama, miró en dirección a la puerta y después a su alrededor, no había nadie allí, frunció el ceño.

— _¡Aquí! ¡Aquí abajo! _—tomó la tablet entre sus dedos, no recordaba haber dejado el skype abierto pero en cuanto reconoció a la persona en la pantalla supo lo que pasaba—, _¡hola, radiola!_

— ¿No puedes hablar como las personas normales?

— _Te he enviado un correo y has pasado de mi culo, algo tenía que hacer_ —se encogió de hombros, vacío la bolsa de patatas en su boca y la dejó caer a un lado, su rostro estaba completamente manchado de piscos—. Tengo algo jugoso para ti, por favor, miralo con atención.

Hope hizo lo que le pidió. Llevaba trabajando con ese hacker desde hacía un par de años, intentando buscar la forma de destrozar a su padre y mantenerse en el poder, era el mejor en su trabajo y no dudaba en absoluto de lo que le hubiese mandado, por eso cuando leyó los datos no se sorprendió, era buenísimo, pero estaba claro que por algún motivo le estaba enseñando esto en vez de estar trabajando en decodificarlo.

Los revisó un par de veces antes de poner toda su atención en su hacker.

— ¿Por qué me enseñas esto?

— _¡Aleluya!_ —canturreó mientras sacaba de un cajón otra bolsa de patatas fritas, esta vez con sabor a mostaza—. _No son mis favoritas, pero no me queda otra._

— Al grano.

— _Esta información me la he enviado otro cliente muy importante. En cuanto he visto de qué se trataba he ido a buscarte. _

— ¿Estás jugando a dos bandos?

— _No eres mi única cliente, pero nunca me había pasado esto. Coincidir en el mismo trabajo con dos personas diferentes. Me toca elegir. Te elijo a ti._

— Bien, quiero que esto sea confidencial, así que, haznos un favor, cargate a tu otro cliente, no lo necesito. Puede ser un problema, ¿me has entendido?

El chico asintió desde el otro lado de la pantalla, estuvieron comentando unos datos más y acordando otras cosas que habían quedado al vuelo en otras ocasiones, pero en ningún momento volvió a salir a colación que el chico tenía otro cliente que debía matar por el simple hecho de que Hope lo quería así.

La chica continúo trabajando en la subasta durante una hora y media más, cuando salió a comprobar como iba la mano de obra, no esperaba para nada que tanto Davina como Kol estuviesen pendiente de sus movimientos, ambos necesitaban saber que estaba planeando Hope y los Mikaelson, por lo que fue Kol quien se acabó colando en la habitación de su hermana para buscar la tablet, no estaba por ningún lado por lo que supuso que la llevaría encima, Davina le envió un mensaje para decirle que se había hecho con el teléfono de Hope y que entre sus cosas,había un correo que recibió hace una hora y pico, Kol se imaginó que sería el mismo, por lo que la chica le envió una captura con la dirección.

"**Bebé, eres una genio"- K.**

"**¿Qué vas a hacer con esa dirección? No puedo quedarme con el móvil mucho más"- D**

"**No te preocupes por el móvil. Que no te pillen. ¡Y no digas nada a Damon!" -K**

"**Merece saber las novedades, Kol" -D**

"**Nosotros también, y no me vengas con que no sabes que oculta cosas"-K**

Kol revisó la pantalla unos minutos más, Davina se había desconectado unos segundos después de leer su mensaje, odiaba comportarse así, de forma tan brusca, pero es que la chica no parecía darse cuenta que vivían en una selva, donde sobrevivía el que más información tuviese, y supiese cómo usarla. Revisó la cuenta, era un correo normal y corriente, pero con su hermana no podían fiarse de nadie, tomó su teléfono y llamó a la única chica que podría ayudarlos a averiguar si ese correo valía o no la pena.

Bonnie Bennet era la mejor en su trabajo, su ordenador era como una parte imprescindible de su vida, se pasaba gran parte del día pegada a él, era su único medio para controlar el mundo y por ahora no le había ido nada mal, conoció a Kol en Londres, el chico estaba en una etapa de su vida en las que sus únicos intereses eran borrar sus huellas, demasiadas borracheras y peleas tontas en bares y discotecas, Bonnie había sido su salvavidas en más de un sentido, ahora, mantenían el contacto, pero era meramente profesional, Davina sabía la historia y nunca se había puesto celosa ni a marcar territorio, todavía no sabía si eso era buena señal o no.

— ¿Podrás averiguar si es algo valioso? Necesito todos los datos que puedas obtener.

— _Los tendrás Mikaelson _—comentó seca, en cuanto el correo electrónico apareció en la pantalla de su ordenador todo en ella cambió completamente, Kol la sentía tensa y bastante fría, pero tampoco quiso meterse en donde no lo llamaban—, _¿Kol? ¿ha pasado algo? ¿te has metido en algo gordo?_

— ¡Que va! —le quitó importancia mientras guardaba los datos de las carpetas que la perra de su hermana le había dado—. Cosas de familia, como siempre.

— _Ten cuidado, tu familia no se está metiendo en algo bueno… _

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— _Acabo de hackear el correo, me estoy descargando la información que ese tipo le envío a tu hermana hoy. _—había conseguido motorizar su ordenador, estaba viendo lo mismo que el hacker veía, y cada segundo que pasaba más nerviosa estaba, podía sentir cómo las manos le temblaban, era él, estaba segura de ello—. _Cuentas black. Mucho dinero, Kol. Muchísimo_.

— Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero, ¿por qué mierda mi hermana está investigando algo donde ella está metida?

— _No lo sé, pero en cuanto este descodificado por completo —"y si ese hacker no me pilla"— te envió todo._

Kol tuvo que colgar los gritos que provenían del salón tomaron el control de su cuerpo, temiendo que Davina pudiese estar involucrada atravesó el pasillo principal y se dirigió directamente a la fuente del problema, abajo, todo el mundo estaba quieto, ninguno hacía su trabajo mientras observaban atónitos la escena que se reproducía ante ellos, Kol casi suspiró aliviado al comprobar que Davina no estaba en medio, pero enseguida se calmó desapareció completamente, Damon estaba allí, rojo de la furia con una mano en la mejilla, mientras Hope, a escasos pasos de él, se sujetaba su propia mano. No había que ser muy listo para imaginarse lo que había sucedido.

La sala empezó a despejarse cuando Hope y Damon miraron directamente en la dirección donde se encontraban Kol y compañía, éste no se movió al principio hasta que sintió la mano de Davina tirando de su brazos, lanzó una última mirada a Damon pero este ya había desaparecido del campo visual de Hope.

Damon estaba agotado, llevaba toda la mañana dando saltos de un lugar para otro, había discutido por teléfono con Mikael el cual estaría en Nueva Orleans en breve dando por culo, también había discutido con Elena, aunque esa riña le había dejado con muy mal sabor de boca, ninguno de los dos había tenido la verdadera oportunidad de molestar lo suficiente, pero lo peor había sido su pelea con Klaus y por último con Hope.

En cuanto entró en su despacho y vio a Elena en los brazos de Klaus sintió que algo se rompía en su interior, dejó de ver las cosas con claridad y si no fuese por Stefan, seguramente se habría lanzado directamente a por Klaus, para matarlo, pero de todos modos, acabó lanzándose a él, en cuanto los hermanos Gilbert desaparecieron de su campo visual, Damon no paró ni un segundo, peleó con Klaus, olvidándose por completo de los riesgos que eso llevaba.

Hasta que apareció Hope, en su momento no supo que había sido peor, si pelear con Klaus o tener que aguantar a Hope gritando, estaba exhausto y aún le quedaba una semana muy larga con las mierdas fiestas de los Mikaelson, quería acabar con ellos, miró su teléfono para comprobar si tenía alguna señal de Enzo, desde el mensaje de esa mañana no había vuelto a saber más nada de él.

Un copa le vendría muy bien, tal vez no una sino varias, con ese pensamiento en mente se dirigió al mini bar que había escondido en una de las habitaciones, a medida que subía las escaleras cambió de parecer, se quedó quieto y una sonrisa se dibujó en su perfecto rostro, tal vez no era una copa lo que necesitaba, o si, pero antes prefería enfrentarse a una pequeña niña que no había hecho más que traerle problemas desde que la conocía.

Oh si, este plan era mucho mejor que emborracharse.

* * *

¡HOLA!

Como dije en su momento, no volvería a escribir esta historia hasta que tuviese claro que línea iba a tomar, no he acabado el esquema, esto puede ser contradictorio, pero en mi cabeza, con ayuda del esquema, he formado una línea que quiero seguir, seguro será alargar la historia pero, si os dáis cuenta, no han pasado muchas cosas por lo que lo gordo viene a continuación. Nunca mejor dicho.

Dentro de un par de días hará un año que empecé esta historia, no sé si eso es motivo de alegría pues quiere decir que me he retrasado muchísimo con esta historia, y esto se debe principalmente a que las actualizaciones son demasiado largas y eso me quita tiempo, prometo que terminaré la historia, cueste lo que me cueste, pero por favor, sed pacientes, ¡también sed pacientes con SCOM!

No sé cuando volveré a actualizar, pero como tampoco quiere repetirme os dejo con esta actualización y espero con ansias vuestros comentarios, ¡ya hemos pasado los 100! *baile de los cinco segundos*

Ahora si, mis lectores bourbon, ¡espero vuestra opinión! contra más comentarios más aviváis a mi musa.

PD: Mi muso es Damon y Chris Wood, es que... ¡ay!


	20. Bourbon y Sensualidad (17)

¡NO ME HE RETRASADO!

* * *

**Episodio 17: Derroche de sensualidad, voz melosa y angelical; siendo tu sabor, superior al del Bourbon pero igual de poderoso.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenía que encontrar a Elena cuanto antes, no podía seguir así, ni un minuto más de su vida o acabaría haciendo una locura de dimensiones enormes, desde ir a buscar a Klaus y matarlo con sus propias manos o incluso acabar con Hope, literalmente.

Había estado a punto de hacerlo, se dijo mientras atravesaba los pasillos repletos de personas desconocidas, cuando Hope salió en defensa de Klaus, Damon estuvo dispuesto a abrir la boca para decirle que no necesitaba defender a nadie, que lo que tenían se había acabado, pero una vez más se calló, no porque temiera las consecuencias si no porque no entendía de dónde había venido ese arrebato de mandar todo por la borda.

Por eso estaba allí, atravesando los pasillos y buscando la melena castaña de Elena entre la gente, no sabía dónde estaba, si le tocaba ayudar en cocina, imagen o si estaba haciendo alguno de esos trabajos extraños de Hope, pero tenía que encontrarla. Apretó los puños cuando recordó porque estaba Elena en primer lugar en la casa, esa sola idea le revolvía el estómago.

— ¡Monique! —llamó la atención de la chica cuando la reconoció dando órdenes entre los nuevos empleados de turno, frunció el ceño pues en un principio había creído que llamaba su atención por algo malo que había hecho.

Odiaba cuando sus jefes hacían eso.

— ¿Elena? —le extrañó su pregunta pero enseguida rectificó no tenía ningún derecho a cuestionar las órdenes de los dueños—. Está en lavandería, peleándose con las lavadoras.

— Gracias, prosiga con su trabajo.

Damon tomó el camino de servicio para llegar más rápido a la lavandería, cuando decidieron comprar el edificio no esperaba que Hope quisiera hacer en él su propia mansión personal en la Calle Bourbon, pero a día de hoy, no era un edificio de apartamentos, no se parecía en absoluto, sino más bien un hotel de lujo con la entrada exclusiva.

Llegó a la lavandería antes de lo previsto, iba a entrar cuando escuchó su voz, se quedó quieto embobado ante la melodía que sus labios desprendían, era pura belleza, tardó un rato en darse cuenta de lo que estaba cantando, casi se rió de ese acento tan marcado que tenía cuando intentaba imitar el acento español.

— "Uno más uno son siete, ¿quién me lo iba a decir…? —se vio así mismo caminando de forma pausada para sentir a la chica mucho más cerca, si antes había dudado de por qué necesitaba a Elena ahora lo tenía más que claro, su mera cercanía estabiliza su mundo descarriado. La chica se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con esos intensos ojos azules.

— ¿Español?

— ¿Qué quieres? —llevaba en las manos una botella medio vacía de detergente, líquido blanco manchaba el suelo de su alrededor, alzó una ceja suspicaz— Yo no lo haría.

— ¿Hacer qué? —comentó inocente mientras se acercaba de forma muy calmada hacia ella, la chica frunció el ceño al ver sus intenciones pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

— Lo que sea que estés pensando. No lo harás.

— No sabes en qué estoy pensando, tal vez te guste. Muchísimo.

— Lo dudo —tragó saliva y retrocedió, fue instintivo pero también fue un error, pues Damon aprovechó esa ventaja para dar otro paso y otro más.

Estaban muy cerca en un espacio demasiado pequeño repleto de lavadoras y secadoras, el olor a detergente y a ropa sucia recorría la estancia pero a ninguno de los parecía afectado en lo más mínimo. Damon la miró de forma lasciva mientras daba otro paso que rompía aún más las distancias, esta vez Elena no se movió.

Inmóvil como estaba pudo apreciar al chico en su totalidad, como la camiseta que llevaba se le ceñía al cuerpo marcando su tonificado cuerpo, el cabello, totalmente desordenado era demasiado apetecible, sentía la necesidad de romper las distancias ella misma para poder jugar con él, enredar sus dedos o incluso reposar la mejilla como si se tratase de su propia almohada, pero se mantuvo quieta y tragó saliva cuando Damon dio otro paso más, la distancia cada vez era más inexistente.

— Dime Elena, ¿dónde aprendiste esa canción?

— ¿Qué? —el ojiazul sonrió, sus labios se curvaron en un media sonrisa encantadora, Elena ya no podía ver más nada que no fuese esos carnosos labios sobre los suyos, lo deseaba tanto que hasta dolía, quería golpearse con el detergente en la cabeza, recordarse que todo esto se debía a las hormonas que estaban revolucionadas, pero, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? hormonas o no quería lanzarse contra Damon, empotrarlo contra una lavadora y no soltarlo nunca, ya podía verse a sí misma, clavando su perfecta manicura en su espalda desnuda mientras follaban duro contra la pared o en la lavadora.

Temió que Damon hubiese visto sus intenciones en sus ojos castaños, que estuviese demasiado excitada para poder ocultarlo con una ocurrencia, pero en vez de aprovecharse de ello volvió a repetirle la pregunta, esta vez si la entendió pero tardó en darse cuenta de lo que le estaba preguntando.

— En la facultad —pasó saliva, sentía que la garganta le ardía y que los labios estaban demasiado secos, Damon sonrió más ampliamente y casi sin darse cuenta rompió las distancias completamente, sus cuerpos no se tocaban, pero podía sentir el corazón del ojiazul latiendo al compás que el suyo—, conocí a una chica… española, estaba de intercambio y nos obligó a ver una serie totalmente en español. _Los Serrano_.

— Tus labios se vuelven muy sexy cuando hablas en español… —acercó su rostro al suyo, Elena retrocedió completamente hasta sentir la lavadora a sus espaldas, quiso sentarse encima, romper esa burbuja que se había formado a su alrededor, pero no se fiaba de su lívido, ¿y si se dejaba llevar por sus hormonas? ¿y si al sentarse encima de la lavadora tomaba la camiseta de Damon, tiraba de él y se comía sus labios en un profundo y rompedor beso? ¿y si al tirar de él sus cuerpo se tocaban, y si su pene erecto se clavaba en su bajo vientre haciéndola estallar? ¿y si por culpa de eso se desnudan mutuamente para estar unidos en carne?

Era por eso por lo que prefería estar pegada a él, alzó la cabeza despacio, temiendo perder el control, tragó saliva cuando vio el deseo pintado en los ojos azules de Damon, los cuales estaban más oscuros de lo normal, no quería dejarse llevar, bueno si que quería, pero no debía, no sin antes descubrir que mierda quería.

— Damon...

— ¡Shh! No digas nada —posó su dedo en sus finos y húmedos labios para callarla, pero en ningún momento los apartó todo lo contrario, dibujó sus labios con el dedo para después acercarlo a su boca y lamerlo, fue en ese momento cuando Elena gimió en voz alta, acompañada de Damon—, las palabras sobran.

Intentó retroceder, una mueca de dolor se instaló en su rostro al golpearse con el filo de la lavadora, Damon no se rió a su costa, todo lo contrario, enredó una mano en la cadera de la chica y la empujó contra su cuerpo, Elena ahogó una exclamación, la calidez del cuerpo del ojiazul mezclada con el aroma que desprendía la habitación creaba una atmósfera de lo más excitante, quería golpearse por pensar en eso, pero ya era demasiado tarde para rectificar, sus manos se movieron solas, su cuerpo se pegó aún más al del chico, como queriendo fusionarse con él, Damon gimió bajito al sentir su polla presionando contra sus pantalones, pidiendo contacto físico, apoyó su cabeza en la de la chica, totalmente agotado.

— Me matas… Elena —suspiró acariciando de forma constante la parte baja de la espalda, acercándose peligrosamente al interior de sus pantalones, esos que le quedaban tan justos y que le hacían un cuerpo de escándalo, se imaginó esas mismas piernas enredadas en su cadera, montándolo y gimió con más fuerza —. Juro que me correré, tienes ese poder…

— Damon… —clavó sus uñas en la piel expuesta de su cuello, tiró de su cabello con fuerza y se quedaron así, observándose hasta que Elena rompió las distancias y besó esos labios que llevaban gritando desde hacía una eternidad, el beso al principio fue una lucha de poder, de control, pero enseguida tomó forma, Damon entreabrió la boca para dejar paso a la lengua de la chica, mientras sus manos hacían el trabajo extra.

En algún momento Elena se vio sentada encima de la lavadora, con sus piernas enredadas en las caderas del chico y sus manos jugando con su cabello mientras luchaba por tomar el control del beso, pero Damon era demasiado astuto, había conseguido romper todas sus barreras con esa lengua que hacía locuras, no solo con su boca si no también con su cuello y su escote, cuando quiso darse cuenta tenía la cabeza del chico entre sus pechos y sus manos en sus caderas tirando con más fuerza de ella, para pegar sus cuerpos aún más.

Quería apartarlo y recordarle que no tenía ningún poder sobre ella pero sería totalmente inútil por lo que lo dejó hacer, en cuanto sintió la necesidad de probarle tiró con fuerza de su cabello, alejándolo de sus tetas e introduciendo su lengua en su boca, se acercó voluntariamente a él, apretó su cuerpo contra la erección del chico ganándose un quejido de deseo de entre sus labios, se vio sonriendo mientras sus manos descendían por su pecho, gruñó frustrada cuando se dio cuenta que no podía arrancarle la camiseta, pero el chico, que parecía que podía escuchar sus deseos, se apartó un poco para admirar su obra y deshacerse de su camiseta que estorbaba demasiado.

Elena era una obra de arte, su camisa totalmente arrugada, sus pechos turgentes asomando pidiendo ser atendidos por su lengua, su cabello era un desorden total pero aún así necesitaba enredar sus manos en él y oler cada hebra; y sus ojos brillaban por pura lujuria, gracias a él, se mordió el labio inferior cuando Damon se deshizo de la camiseta y la lanzó lejos, sin mirar donde caía, solo pendiente de estar con ella.

Juntos.

En cuanto se acercó a la chica, Elena alzó los brazos para enredarlos en su cuello, pero el chico la detuvo, tomó ambas manos y les dio un sonoro beso que mandó una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, se estremeció y cerró los ojos, cuando quiso abrirlos sintió las manos del ojiazul acariciando de forma suave su rostro húmedo por el sudor, lejos de sentirse incómoda apoyó su mejilla en su mano.

— Eres malditamente hermosa —susurró contra su oído, se sobresaltó al sentirlo tan cerca, el chico descendió con un reguero de besos y mordisquitos, desde su oído hasta el comienzo de su escote y volvió atrás, repitió el proceso un par de veces, hasta que sintió que la chica no podía más y buscaba, anhelante, un contacto más profundo.

Damon sonrió contra su cuerpo y empezó a descender hasta alcanzar su ombligo, la chica se estremeció y enredó sus dedos en su cabello azabache para ejercer una fuerza superior, pero eso no iba a parar a Damon, él tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer.

Tomó sus piernas, acariciandolas con delicadeza, acercándose peligrosamente a la zona de las ingles, la chica lo miró fijamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior, cuando Damon intentó quitarle los pantalones la chica soltó una carcajada al ver que no podía, el ojiazul enseguida se unió a sus risas mientras la chica le ayudaba a deshacerse del estorbo, en cuanto Elena estuvo desnuda de cintura para abajo, el chico se deshizo de sus propios pantalones y de la camisa de la chica, se besaron, era lo que ambos necesitaban en ese momento.

Damon se agachó a su lado pero mantuvo sus labios pegados a los de la chica mientras, que con las manos, tanteaba el terreno, en cuanto uno de sus dedos se introdujo en sus braguitas la chica se retorció en sus brazos, pegándose en la pared fría y dura, el contacto con la calidez de su piel mandó un calambre por su espina dorsal.

Damon sonrió satisfactoriamente, se incorporó y la besó, pegando su pecho al suyo, sus corazones bombeaba con fuerza, siguiendo un compás que ellos solo conocían. No solo introdujo un dedo, si no otro más, marcando un compás para humedecer aún más a la chica y prepararla para su intromisión.

El chico sentía que no podía aguantar más, ahora que su miembro estaba liberado lo único que quería era perderse en el interior de Elena y correrse como nunca antes, por eso gruñó frustrado y se acercó mucho más a la chica, casi recostándola.

Elena soltó un gritito de placer cuando sintió que estaba llegando al límite, agarró con más fuerza a Damon, movió las caderas para que aumentara las embestidas de sus dedos, clavó sus uñas en la espalda del chico y gritó con más fuerza cuando alcanzó el clímax.

Cayó rendida en sus brazos, y aunque Damon también estaba cansado continuó repartiendo besos por su cabeza y sus hombros, la chica soltó una risita entre el hueco que había en su cuello, descendió la mano como pudo hasta alcanzar el miembro duro y erecto del chico, el cual se estremeció de placer entre sus dedos finos y sudados.

— Elena…

— Shh, solo relájate —le murmuró contra el oído, fue lo que necesitó para dejarse caer en sus brazos, la postura era un tanto incómoda, pero Elena consiguió masajear el miembro de Damon de forma suave y constante, rozó la base del pene de forma delicada pero enseguida aumentó el ritmo mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos, completamente.

El chico se incorpora para darle mejor acceso a su miembro, clavó las dos manos en la pared, acorralandola a la chica entre sus brazos, pero a Elena no pareció molestarle, todo lo contrario le encantaba tenerlo así, tan frágil por su culpa, a su total merced, se mordió el labio inferior y se removió sintiendo que la humedad entre sus piernas aumentaba peligrosamente, el chico totalmente ajeno a sus delirios, continuó con los ojos cerrados, con el rostro en tensión, sintiendo cada uno de los movimientos de la mano de Elena en su miembro.

No quería correrse en sus manos, sino en su interior, pero estaba tan cómodo y sabía que el placer que iba a sentir lo dejaría totalmente noqueado que era incapaz de pronunciar palabra o de moverse, temía que cualquier movimiento pudiese hacer que ambos despertasen y la realidad volviera a golpearlos.

— Elena… Elena… —susurró dejando caer la cabeza encima de la de la chica, sus piernas le temblaban sinónimo de que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, Elena sonrió, sintiéndose poderosa, por eso, sin parar en ese ritmo pausado, se bajó de la lavadora para tomar el pene en su boca, eso fue demasiado para Damon, que no necesitó mucho más para irse.

No había sido su intención que la chica se tragara su semén, pero realmente le gustó esa sensación y no tardó mucho en arrastrarse para encontrar sus labios y probar su propio sabor de ellos. Fue un beso dulce, pausado pero tan maravilloso como esos besos pasionales y robados que se habían dado durante toda la velada, la chica sonreía de forma estúpida pero Damon tampoco se quedaba atrás, que tras el beso se apartó de sus labios para llenar su rostro de pequeños besos sonoros, como si de dos enamorados se tratase, una risita aguda se escapó de sus labios cuando Damon la rodeó con sus brazos para descansar en ella.

La situación era totalmente surrealista, estaban allí, tumbados en el suelo de la lavandería donde el olor a detergente y otros productos de limpieza decoraba la estancia, pero a Damon le encantaba, pues le recordaba al incidente en su cuarto meses atrás o mejor aún, le hacía recordar a esa noche salvaje donde ambos, desconocidos, se dejaron llevar por la lujuria y el deseo.

Elena, de forma inconsciente se acurrucó en su pecho para poder sentir los latidos del corazón del chico.

Bonnie estaba monitorizando la actividad del dueño del correo electrónico, no había nada en el ordenador que pudiese darle alguna pista de su identidad, no había documentos, ni aplicaciones ni nada que pudiese definir el perfil de una persona pero eso no hacía las cosas más fáciles para Bonnie pues veía en eso un grave problema, llevaba con el corazón en un puño desde hacía un buen rato temiendo que lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza fuese cierto, por eso, cada minuto que pasaba y la información que robaba de ese ordenador se descargaba, no podía dejar de pensar en una persona que llevaba años sin ver.

Noventa y nueve por ciento; suspiró aliviada al darse cuenta que lo iba a conseguir, que en cualquier momento la información que Hope había enviado a esa persona iba a estar en sus manos.

Se recostó en la cama con el portátil entre sus piernas y esperó que la descarga se hiciese oficial, pensó en localizar el ordenador del hacker e incluso dejarle un regalito de su parte, pero el miedo seguía recorriendo su cuerpo, lanzándole sutiles advertencias, tan ensimismada estaba que no notó como su ordenador vibró diciéndole que alguien había conectado su skype.

Una habitación completamente oscura apareció ante sus ojos, Bonnie estaba boquiabierta, porque si en algún momento había albergado la posibilidad de que no se tratase de la misma persona estaba completamente equivocada, el chico salió en pantalla, su rostro la ocupó en su totalidad como si aún fuese un niño chico que pretendía observar mejor desde la webcam, Bonnie podría haberse reído de eso si no fuese porque no le hacía ni puta gracia.

Podía desconectarlo todo, darle a una tecla, todo se apagaría y su sistema volvería a ser tan seguro como siempre, pero si el chico sabía que estaba controlando su ordenador, que estaba a punto de descargarse la misma información y aún así no hacía nada para impedirlo, ella no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad aunque sintiese que se estaba ahogando, que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones.

— _Hola, Bonster..._

Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda en ese instante, podía sentir cómo todo su cuerpo se ponía en tensión, preparándose para una pelea, pero era científicamente imposible, no estaba cerca de él, desde esa distancia no podía hacer nada contra ella, solamente estar ahí, detrás de la pantalla, controlando su ordenador, acechando.

Justo en ese instante una pantalla emergente salió avisando de que los datos habían sido descodificados y obtenidos sin contratiempos, sonrió aliviada, no por tener algo que darle a Kol si no porque con eso no necesitaba aguantar la presencia del hacker.

— _Vamos Bon, no vas a hacerlo _—comentó divertido viendo desde lejos sus intenciones, la chica dudó unos segundos y por primera vez, clavó sus ojos marrones en los azules del chico, hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía, parecía igual, como si los años no hubiesen pasado para él y aún fuese ese crío que le destrozó la vida, su rostro se endureció al recordarlo—. _Oh Bonnie, no pienses, olvídate de la mierda y dime, ¿qué crees que vas a hacer?_

— Míralo tu mismo _animal_ —sonrió victoriosa cuando desconectó su sistema, su ordenador no parecía afectado por el virus que acababa de enviarle directo en los archivos, no sabía si el chico era capaz de recuperarlos, siempre había sido mejor que ella en lo que respecta a la tecnología, pero con los años había aprendido un par de trucos que estaba dispuesta a usar si ese engendro del mal daba la cara otra vez.

Soltó el ordenador en la cama y cerró los ojos unos segundos, fue en ese instante cuando notó cosas que antes habían pasado desapercibidas, el tembleque de los dedos, el sudor frío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, la respiración acelerada y los ojos llorosos, ¿había estado a punto de llorar delante de él? no, no podía permitirse eso, pero era inevitable, ambos compartían un pasado oscuro pero con hermosos momentos que seguían ahí, en el borde, a punto de hacerla caer al precipicio.

_Estaba lloviendo y hacía muchísimo frío, eran dos elementos muy típicos de Vancouver, donde la probabilidad de precipitaciones superaba el cien por cien, pero ese día, por algún motivo en especial a Bonnie se le había pasado tomar el paraguas cuando salió de su apartamento esa mañana temprano y por otra casualidad, tampoco había tomado su coche para ir a la facultad, por eso estaba allí, observando el paisaje y esperando que hubiese algún despistado como ella en el campus._

_No había nadie, ni un solo compañero ni tampoco algún profesor que pudiera acercarla a su casa, podría ir andando pero tardaría una hora como poco y acabaría con una media pulmonía y en época de exámenes no era algo recomendable, alzó la cabeza para mirar el estado del cielo y casi le dio algo, estaba muy oscuro, nubes grises decoraban el entorno, ocultando los últimos vestigios de Sol._

— _Jeremy, por favor… —suplicó tiritando. Jeremy era un par de años mayor que ella, había terminado la carrera y ahora estaba haciendo prácticas en una empresa no muy lejos de su facultad por lo que tendría que pasar por la zona para volver a casa, si tenía suerte le daría por comprobar si estaba allí, esperando._

_Pero eso nunca pasaría, si había algo que caracterizaba la relación de Jeremy y Bonnie es que cada uno vivía su vida a su ritmo, como si en vez de ser pareja fuesen compañeros de piso que lo único que comparten eran gastos y misma universidad, esto último por muy poco tiempo, ya que Jeremy, si conseguía los créditos suficientes estos meses acabaría graduándose antes de tiempo, mientras que Bonnie se quedaría allí, muerta del asco. No se estaba quejando, para nada, ella estaba enamorada de Jeremy, de todo lo que él representaba y mucho más, cuando se conocieron aquel verano de hacía tres años lo supo, él estaba hecho para ella y viceversa, fue como amor a primera vista, un amor lleno de flores, bombones y sexo que se fue consolidando cuando comprobaron que estaban en la misma universidad._

_Sonrío al recordar lo hermoso que había sido coincidir con él, no tardaron en mudarse juntos aunque tal vez eso fue el error, creer que la vida iba a ser más fácil compartiendo un hogar juntos._

_Se recostó contra la fría pared y cerró los ojos, creyendo que de esa forma el frío desaparecerá y también el agua, pero no pasó. Una sombra pasó por delante de sus ojos, arriba y abajo, abrió los ojos asustada para encontrarse con unos guantes negros llenos de lunares rojos, frunció el ceño al ver ese motivo tan infantil, pero en cuanto la mano desapareció y fue sustituida por un rostro supo de quién se trataba._

_Le conocía, compartían un par de clases juntos, no sabía si estudiaba la misma carrera que ella o la misma especialidad, pero ahí estaba siempre, sentado en una esquina sonriente, como si fuese un niño pequeño en la mañana de navidad, quizá por eso se fijó en él la primera vez, porque destacaba por encima de la multitud, con ese descaro y esa alegría que desprendía a cada dos segundos, dudó en preguntarle qué estaba haciendo allí, pues no le había parecido verlo en la clase de informática avanzada hacía dos horas y media, pero se abstuvo a hacer el idiota, si le decía algo podría pensar que estaba pendiente de él._

_El chico retrocedió un paso, tenía dos paraguas en la mano izquierda, pero eso no fue lo más extraño, lo más raro era lo que llevaba puesto, un abrigo de plumas demasiado grande para alguien tan menudo como él, totalmente negro pero con el mismo motivo de lunares rojos, abrió la boca para preguntarle, pero la cerró tan rápido en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la pregunta era una tontería, también llevaba una bufanda roja que le tapaba parte de la boca y un gorro de lana, parecía que nunca había vivido el mal tiempo de Vancouver por ese aspecto tan invernal cuando acababan de empezar el otoño._

_El chico se deshizo del nudo de la bufanda y buscó algo en la mochila que había dejado en el suelo, sacó un termo con olor a café y dos chocolatinas y se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyando el cuerpo en una de las columnas resguardándose del frío y la lluvia._

— _¿Quieres? —le ofreció el termo después de haber bebido un largo trago, amaba el café, su obsesión con él era inimaginable, pero su orgullo era más fuerte y hasta que no averiguase qué mierda quería ese tipo no pensaba darle el gusto, negó con la cabeza, el chico, para su sorpresa se encogió de hombros—. Mejor, más para mi._

_Durante media hora estuvieron sumidos en un completo silencio que se rompía de vez en cuando por una pregunta estúpida que escapaba de sus labios o por algún gruñidito de placer, en todo ese tiempo, Bonnie no dejo de pensar en ese muchacho totalmente extraño que había aparecido en el salón de sus clases meses atrás, tan distante y al misma tiempo tan diferente, casi sin darse cuenta se vio sonriendo por alguna tontería que decía el muchacho o por alguna cosa que hacía mientras disfrutaba de su propia merienda personal._

_Tan ensimismada estaba en analizar su comportamiento que no escuchó el sonido de un coche, ni tampoco vio que hacía un buen rato que había parado de llover, sintiéndose mal por ser tan patética se incorporó para marcharse pero en el último momento una mano tomó su brazo dulcemente, la morena se tensó, pues una descarga eléctrica traspasó su piel._

— _Me llamo Malachai —le confesó bajito, cerró los ojos instintivamente, pues su voz fue como una melodía celestial—, Kai Parker._

_Ese día Bonnie no le dio las gracias por haber esperado con ella a que alguien viniese a buscarla, tampoco le dio las gracias al día siguiente ni al otro cuando coincidieron en la biblioteca, nunca llegó a agradecerle por lo que hizo por ella, pero con el tiempo, todo se puso en su lugar, Bonnie conoció al verdadero Kai y ya no hubo vuelta atrás._

Todo está en un completo silencio, Damon sigue tumbado en el frío suelo de la lavandería pero no le importa ni lo más mínimo porque tiene a su lado, tumbada en su pecho, a la chica que ha cambiado su vida por completo, sigue sonriendo embobado, no sabe cuánto va a durar este momento de intimidad y tranquilidad, pero le da igual, porque piensa aprovecharlo todo el tiempo que dure, el pecho de Elena sube y baja al compás de su respiración, está en calma, en paz consigo misma y con el mundo.

— Hace frío —susurró contra su pecho al darse la vuelta para clavar sus ojos café en los azules del muchacho, Damon no dice nada al principio, solo puede admirar la belleza que tiene ante sus ojos, su cabello sigue igual de desordenado, sus labios están ligeramente hinchados y sus ojos brillan con una luz espectacular, alzó la mano para acariciar su mejilla sonrosada—, Damon…

— Shh, no digas nada. Disfruta.

— ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? —por supuesto que su descanso iba a acabar de esa forma, llevaba deseando hacer esa pregunta desde que entró por la puerta, tenía la zona del pómulo ligeramente rojiza y no era debido a lo que acababan de hacer si no a lo sucedido con Klaus y Hope, recordar a esa panda de subnormales le hizo dibujar una mueca de disgusto que no pasó desapercibida por Elena— ¿Ha sido Klaus…?

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —interrumpió, la chica rodó los ojos pero asintió, tampoco quería discutir, Damon se entretuvo con su pelo unos segundos más antes de soltar su pregunta, como si temiese que sus palabras pudiesen hacerle algún tipo de daño—, ¿qué hacías con Klaus en mi despacho?

— Y ahí va una forma de mandar este momento por el retrete —se dejó caer a su lado, tomó su brazo y se cubrió con él—, estaba yendo a buscar a la zorra de tu novia para dejarle claro que a mi nadie me engaña por la cara.

— Y ahí va otra forma de mandarlo todo a la mierda —le devolvió el golpe divertido, la chica soltó una risita pero le acabó contando lo que estaba pasando, Hope le había dado un recibo con todas las transferencias pero en cuanto había comprobado que ninguna se había efectuado se había ido directa a quejarse encontrando a Klaus en lugar de a Hope o incluso de Damon. Damon escuchó todo con atención, se sintió mucho mejor después de oír su versión de los hechos. La sola idea de que Elena y Klaus estuviesen juntos de nuevo le ponía enfermo, podía sentir como incluso unas arcadas se formaban en el inicio de su garganta, sonrió como un idiota al haber actuado como un niño pequeño.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Quizá —la chica le dio un codazo en broma—. Si me das un besito antes de la pregunta, la responderé.

Elena gruñó algo por lo bajito antes de darse la vuelta y darle un beso fugaz, después volvió a su postura anterior, aplastando a Damon.

— ¿Por qué no me ayudaste con los pagos? Me lo prometiste.

— Lo siento de veras, no he tenido tiempo. No me dejan respirar, Elena. No sabes lo mal que me he sentido al no poder golpear a Klaus antes, pero es que ahora me siento mucho peor. Porque si no me equivoco Klaus tiene algo que ver —dijo atropelladamente, la chica frunció el ceño al no entender que tenía que ver todo eso, como si dependiera de los Mikaelson todo lo que Damon tuviera que hacer, en ese momento una bombilla se encendió ante sus ojos.

Se volvió a girar y unió sus labios una vez más.

— Wow, ¿y esto por qué?

— Damon, ¿estás aquí voluntariamente? —el chico se quedó callado un segundo, como si estuviera sopesando las respuestas posibles a esa pregunta, la chica acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, queriendo transmitirle su apoyo—, lo que quiero decir, a veces me parece que estás en esta casa obligado, si estás tan cansado, ¿por qué no te marchas? olvídate de lo que sientes por Hope, solo piensa en tu felicidad.

— No puedo, Elena. Mi felicidad es lo último que me importa si mis amigos y familiares no están a salvo. Y ahora estás tú aquí, más motivos para quedarme —acercó sus labios a los de la chica y se dieron un pequeño y dulce beso, parecía más un roce de sus labios que otra cosa, Elena no supo qué decir al respecto, sonaba todo tan profundo, como si Damon estuviese aquí, aguantando todas esas mierdas por la gente que le importaba, como si estuviera amenazado.

¿Lo estaba? ¿estaba Damon, al igual que ella, chantajeado pero con algo más grave? no quería darle más vueltas, ni hacer preguntas directas que pudieran romper la magia que había entre ambos, pero una cosa no pudo quitarse de la cabeza en ningún momento.

"_Y ahora estás tú aquí, más motivos para quedarme."_

— ¿Sabes? —habló Elena, minutos más tarde, sacando a Damon de sus propios pensamientos, el chico intentó moverse, pero la castaña estaba casi encima de él, fue justo en ese momento cuando notó que la chica estaba jugando con los dedos de su mano, una sonrisa volvió a pintarse en sus labios, le dolía la mandíbula de tanto sonreír, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no le pasaba—, me gusta esto, estar así…

— Lo sé, soy irresistible —la chica le golpeó con la mano en el pecho desnudo, Damon se contrajo por el dolor en broma, ganándose otro golpe más seguido de unas risitas.

— Me refería que me gusta estar así, siento solo tu y yo, sin complicaciones. Es agradable para variar.

— Si me dejaras terminar hubiese dicho lo mismo… —la chica se giró sobre su pecho, quedando sus ojos café interrogantes clavados en su rostro, alzó una ceja suspicaz— ¡Vale! No iba a decir eso, pero parecido…

— Ya, ya… te creo.

— Es cierto, y deja de moverte que me estoy clavando todo lo que hay en el suelo —sacó su brazo de entre su cuerpo y el de la chica, estaba adormecido pero aún así lo usó para tocar el polvo blanco que los rodeaba, una mueca de asco apareció en su rostro al darse cuenta que se trataba de algún producto de limpieza, Elena observó cada uno de sus movimientos mientras se cubría la boca con su mano para no reír—. Esto explica por qué me estás aplastando, ¡eres una asquerosa!

La tomó de la cadera y tiró de ella para tirarla al suelo, junto a él, al principio protestó, pero como Damon era mucho más fuerte que ella acabó rindiéndose y dejando que el chico se posicionase encima de ella.

Hizo un mohín.

Infló los mofletes como forma de protesta consiguiendo que Damon afloja su agarre y le diera un pequeño pico en los labios.

— _Mi _gustar —dijo con voz melosa y angelical, ganándose otro pequeño y casto beso, continuaron así un rato más, hasta que el ambiente se caldeó y esos pequeños e inocentes besos se convirtieron en besos más pasionales, los dos se volvieron a sumergir en esa burbuja donde dejaban atrás quiénes eran para ser un solo ser.

Damon besó y mordisqueó su cuello hasta el comienzo de su escote, mientras la chica se arqueaba al sentir las manos de Damon por todo su cuerpo, la sensación era maravillosa, como si con un solo toque algo se encendiera en su interior, el chico sonrió, apoyándose en su propio cuerpo dejó caer parte de su peso en Elena, para estar aún más unidos, su pene reaccionó de forma instintiva, cuando la chica le rodeó las caderas con sus piernas, continuaron besándose un rato más, hasta que la chica gruñó agotada y Damon decidió jugar con su botoncito del placer, cuando Elena sintió los dedos del ojiazul en su interior estuvo a punto de caer rendida, pero el chico sabía cómo mantener su cuerpo en tensión el tiempo suficiente para caer juntos.

Esta vez todo era diferente, como si ninguno de los dos tuviese prisa, como si el tiempo se hubiese parado en ese instante, jugaron con las reacciones del otro, tocaron, mordisquearon y besaron cada parte del cuerpo que creyeron conveniente hasta rozar el límite, por primera vez, no follaron como dos almas desesperadas, si no que hicieron el amor, como una pareja que lleva años juntos y siguen igual o más enamorados que el principio, como dos niños inocentes que prueban el cuerpo del otro, por primera vez, hicieron el amor, rompiendo una nueva barrera más en esa relación tan compleja que tenían.

Hope se despertó, a la mañana siguiente, con un gran dolor de cuello. Se masajeó la zona afectada como pudo antes de buscar con la mirada a Damon, la estancia aún estaba oscura, excepto por la luz que entraba por la rendija de la ventana, pero no había ni rastro de su novio, ni tampoco parecía que hubiese pasado la noche allí en primer lugar, frunció el ceño, pero enseguida se recompuso, después de lo sucedido ayer por la mañana, era natural que el chico desapareciera, era lo que siempre hacía, se perdía por la ciudad o por algún bar, incluso por la casa de ese amigo suyo y abogado Enzo.

Todo por no enfrentarse a la realidad, Hope sabía que había obrado mal, apoyando a Klaus por encima de Damon sin saber siquiera porque se estaban peleando en primer lugar, Damon era el que peor había salido, con la zona del ojo bastante afectada, pero la rubia había hecho bien en ese momento porque sabía de lo que era capaz Klaus si se le cruzaban los cables; se intentó repetir eso varias veces en su camino a la ducha.

Tras una ducha más larga de lo normal se dirigió a comprobar que el trabajo hubiese comenzado sin su supervisión, en cuanto llegó a la planta baja se encontró con Davina, que no dudó en darle un informe detallado sobre las últimas compras, los nuevos trabajadores temporales y otra serie de datos más que, aunque no era de gran relevancia, le ayudaba a ver que todo iba bien, miró al frente, justo en el momento en que Enzo entró por la puerta, frunció el ceño al verlo solo y sonriendo como si le hubiese tocado la lotería, Davina parecía pensar lo mismo pues se retiró con la promesa de ir a buscar a Kol para ver si tenían señales de Bonnie.

Kai, su hacker personal, le había mandado un escueto mensaje mientras se duchaba donde le dejaba claro que se había deshecho de la persona que estaba investigando a su padre de forma cruel y sangrienta, Hope no le respondió, pues el mensaje también venía acompañado de que los datos estaban incompletos, y que necesitaba más información.

Con ese supuesto cliente muerto y con Kai de su lado nada malo podía pasar, pero había algo que la tenía mosqueada. Se dirigía a su despacho cuando escuchó algo que captó su atención, se asomó con cuidado, pues le había parecido oír la voz de su padre dentro.

— Tienes que encargarte de esto, Damon —le comentó Mikael de forma pausada mientras le entregaba una serie de documentos, el ojiazul no dudó en tomarlos no sin antes lanzarle una mirada reprobatoria al otro sujeto de la sala, que Hope no consiguió identificar al principio. Todo ese asunto le parecía extraño, ¿cómo es que no sabía que su padre estaba allí?

— ¿Y qué pretendes que haga con esto? No puedo obligar a esa gente invertir en algo que ha salido de la nada. Lo verán como lo que es, una estafa.

— Necesitamos el dinero, Damon. Eres el mejor en esto —le recordó el sujeto desconocido, que por la voz, Hope no tardó en saber que era Klaus, no supo qué es lo que le sorprendió más si Klaus elogiando a Damon, o Damon en medio de un negocio sucio, apretó el puño contra su pecho y respiró hondo, no le estaba pasando esto, Damon no era como su padre o Klaus, no era una mala persona, pero a medida que la conversación continuaba, que el chico parecía tan involucrado o más que el mismísimo Mikael, algo se revolvió en su interior, sintió que nada valía la pena, que todo por lo que había luchado no tenía ningún sentido.

Se apartó asqueada sin terminar de escuchar la conversación, porque sabía muy bien lo que venía ahora, con Mikael siempre era lo mismo, era el intermediario en un negocio superior, ayudaba a empresas corruptas a beneficiarse mientras él ganaba prestigio y poder sin que nada ni nadie pudiera tocarlo, se ganaba el favor de mafiosos y gente peligrosa, con la única promesa de que su familia siempre estaría a salvo, lejos del punto de mira de la justicia.

Pero, aunque eso no le sorprendía, su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas al mismo asunto: Damon estaba en medio, su Damon, ese pequeño muchacho que le prometió el cielo y la tierra para que ella fuese feliz, era la misma persona que la había condenado a un infierno mucho peor que el de los cuentos.

* * *

_Vale, creo que estoy dando saltos de alegría, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo solo me he retrasado una semana con esta historia, y eso es casi un milagro, podría haber guardado el capítulo hasta que tuviera el siguiente más avanzado, pero he sido incapaz de resistirme, ¿qué más da? lo que importa es que está aquí, hay una nueva actualización repleta de mucho, muchísimo Delena._

_Y aquí la pregunta del millón de dólares, ¿qué os ha parecido el episodio? ¿seguís leyendo con las mismas ganas que al principio o mi retraso monumental os ha quitado las ganas de todo?_

_En serio, este proyecto sigue siendo igual de importante que al principio, pero mi tiempo era y es muy limitado y aunque me duele esto no va a mejorar._

_Un beso._


	21. Bourbon y Sueños (18)

_Dedicado a Nel ;)_

* * *

**Episodio 18: Sueños de sabores, chica bourbon, descubrimientos sorprendentes y mucho, muchísimo Bourbon.**

_Estados Unidos, 2012._

_Su cabello cortado a capas caía elegantemente sobre sus hombros, junto a su nueva adquisición, un vestido sencillo pero espectacular traído directamente desde una pequeña boutique francesa muy importante, hacía de la pequeña y bella Hope, un ángel llegado literalmente desde el mismísimo infierno o por lo menos así es como se sentía cada vez que sus amigas posaban sus ojos en ella, y es que esa mañana, cuando Mikael le obligó a salir a divertirse, no estaba de humor ni para usar un poco de pintalabios, pero la otra alternativa era menos llamativa aún, tampoco quería quedarse en casa todo el sábado sin hacer nada completamente sola, no quería estar allí, en un lugar que consideraba territorio enemigo, tierra hostil; por lo que cogió y llamó a las únicas amigas que tenía en la ciudad, Victoria y Annabelle, eran dos chicas muy peculiares, la primera la conoció gracias a Mikael, era la hija de un empresario muy importante y tuvieron la maravillosa idea de que las dos tenían que conocerse, la otra Ana como ella la llamaba de vez en cuando, era la prometida de un ex compañero de Klaus, se conocieron en la fiesta de compromiso y congeniaron bastante bien, Anna hablaba hasta por los codos y era lo que Hope necesitaba para conocer muy bien su entorno en la familia._

_En cuanto las dos chicas llegaron y posaron sus ojos en el atuendo de la rubia, toda esa mierda que llevaba tragando desde que estaba en casa valió la pena. _

_Durante su viaje al centro comercial, las chicas no pararon de hablar en ningún momento, pero Hope no les prestaba atención, sabía muy bien de lo que hablaban y ella no tenía ganas de meterse en la piel de una chica superficial sin sentimientos, no hoy, sabía muy bien que tendría que haberse quedado en casa o mejor, no haber vuelto por lo que sumergirse en su mundo era la única alternativa que le quedaba._

_Justo en ese momento era cuando recordaba por qué se sentía fuera de lugar, todo eso, todo lo relacionado con los Mikaelson era un castigo divino, muchos pensarían que los lujos, el prestigio y el poder era suficiente para dar saltos de alegría, pero cuando vives en un mundo donde siempre tienes que mirar detrás tuya, toda esa parafernalia deja de valer la pena completamente. _

_Necesitaba salir corriendo, su piel le vibraba cuando salieron de la última tienda que Victoria había elegido, estaban discutiendo, cuando Hope alzó la cabeza al cielo, sonrió tontamente, pues cada vez que miraba el cielo azul recordaba esos ojos que cambiaron su mundo años atrás, alzó la mano con delicadeza, como si alcanzar ese azul fuese alcanzar su antiguo yo._

_Echaba muchísimo de menos lo que el chico de cabellos rizados y ojos azules reflejaba; cuando ese chico apareció de la nada, cuando esa sonrisa pintó su menudo rostro, su mundo dejó de tener importancia, porque lo único que valía la pena era mantener esa sonrisa en su rostro. Le necesitaba, si, pero ahora que miraba su reflejo en los cristales de la cafetería que tenía a su lado, se daba cuenta que no quedaba nada de la antigua Hope, de esa chica que buscaba el contacto físico en Damon, que buscaba desesperada el calor que transmitía sus brazos cuando se enredaban en sus caderas para abrazarla, de esa chica que unía sus labios dulcemente a los de su príncipe azul, no quedaba más que una mera sombra, un vacío sin sentido, un agujero negro dispuesto a absorber todo a su antojo._

_Una sombra de lo que una vez fue y nunca más sería._

_Se secó una lágrima suicida y comprobó que el maquillaje seguía en su sitio antes de enfrentarse a sus amigas que esperaban impacientes al otro lado de la calle, mirando un escaparate de perfumes, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se habían movido, pero queriendo fingir que no había pasado nada se dispuso a cruzar la calle._

_Nadie pudo advertirle de lo que significaba darse la vuelta, nadie pudo decirle a tiempo como su vida iba a cambiar otra vez en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en cuanto se dio la vuelta, una sonrisa falsa y plástica se dibujó en su rostro inmaculado, borrando de un plumazo aquellos dulces y amargos recuerdos, pero en cuanto sus ojos verdes se clavaron en la figura de un muchacho alto y guapísimo su mundo se paralizó una vez más._

_Cuando la gente dice que nuestros destinos están escritos, no quieres creerlo, al igual que no quieres creer que el destino sea caprichoso, no te crees nada de eso hasta que tus ojos te dicen la verdad. Hope reconoció al muchacho que estaba delante suya, iba vestido con un traje negro y una camisa roja, su cabello, totalmente desordenado había perdido los rizos que una vez le caracterizaron, incluso su rostro se había amoldado, perdiendo la suavidad de la del chaval de sus recuerdos, podía entrever los restos de una barba que había sido pulcramente afeitada, pero lo que sí que no había cambiado eran sus ojos, completamente azules, brillando con la misma fuerza que cuando le conoció, ¿quién le iba a decir a Hope que ella sería la culpable de que ese brillo desapareciera de un plumazo? ¿quién?_

_Damon._

_Damon estaba otra vez en su vida. Damon estaba en Estados Unidos. Damon había cumplido su promesa, se llevó ambas manos al pecho, un hermano sentimiento se instaló donde debería estar ese músculo llamado corazón, que por primera vez en años, latía de nuevo, latía al compás que el mundo lo hacía, sonrió, una sonrisa que transmitía toda esa alegría que sentía en cada centímetro de su cuerpo._

_Pero esa sonrisa se rompió en cuanto los ojos de Damon buscaron en la multitud, por un momento pensó que la había reconocido, pero no, no era a ella a quien estaba buscando, no era ella a quien necesitaba más que el aire para respirar, era otro Mikaelson._

_Podía sentir como los trozos de su corazón se clavaban en su pecho y como el resto caía al vacío, podía sentir como su rostro se humedece pero no tenía fuerzas ni ganas para limpiarse ni para salir corriendo, Damon no estaba allí porque el destino hubiese querido unirlos otra vez, ni mucho menos estaba allí porque existía el lazo rojo del destino. No supo qué le dolió más en ese instante, si fue reconocerle entre la multitud o fue verle saludando efusivamente a su hermano Klaus, por irónico que suene, ahí estaban las dos personas que habían marcado su mundo, un ángel y un demonio, su cielo y su infierno en el mismo lugar._

_No, otra vez se había equivocado, lo que más le dolía era ver como ambos dirigían su mirada a ella._

Hope necesitaba salir de allí, alejarse todo lo posible de ese despacho y de esa vida que le había tocado, no podía entender cómo había estado tan ciega, como no había visto que Damon estaba de vuelta en su vida no porque ambos estuviesen enamorados, ni porque el destino lo hubiese escrito en algún sitio, sino porque el dinero era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, y Damon estaba dispuesto a aguantarla para conseguirlo.

Se limpió las lágrimas que caían libremente por sus mejillas e intentó pensar con claridad, pero lo único que su cabeza procesaba era la conversación que Damon había tenido con el sucio y rastrero de su padre y con el cerdo de Klaus, por más que quisiera buscarle una explicación no la tenía en absoluto, no estaba malinterpretando nada, todo lo contrario, era la primera vez en toda su vida que tenía algo claro, Damon estaba tan jodido como su propia familia y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: que él también iba a pagar.

— ¡Davina! —gritó desesperada, la aludida no tardó mucho en aparecer, tenía un aspecto de lo más horrendo, con el cabello recogido en un moño improvisado y ni siquiera llevaba el jodido uniforme, pero aunque todo eso era suficiente para alterar a Hope, esta no estaba para echar sermones a nadie, ambas se miraron fijamente, Davina esperaba impaciente mientras Hope simplemente buscaba la forma de controlarse y no derrumbarse delante de su cuñada—. Busca a Elena, la _quiero _aquí.

La aludida asintió sin titubear y se quitó del medio con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido. Era demasiado temprano aún por lo que Elena seguiría durmiendo, así que se dirigió directamente a las escaleras del servicio cuando vio a Kol metiéndose en el cuarto de limpieza, Davina dudó un segundo y miró a su alrededor, no quería que nadie los pillase a ambos en un lugar tan comprometido.

Damon salió del despacho más cabreado de lo que estaba cuando entró, no sabía que le molestaba más, si Klaus llamando por teléfono a las cuatro de la mañana para charlar o la maldita charla, sabía que todo el asunto de los negocios corruptos de Mikael los iba a meter a todos en un buen lío, no se creía para nada esa idea de que todo iba a salir de perlas y nadie más se iba a ver involucrado, pero Damon ya estaba harto, no supo cuando empezó todo, pero lo que si sabía era que necesitaba que terminase de una maldita vez.

Todo el mundo estaba trabajando ya y eso lo mosqueó muchísimo más, ni siquiera eran las seis de la mañana, la jornada de la mayoría de los trabajadores de ese edificio empezaba a las siete y media, pero la mierda subasta necesitaba toda la atención del personal y aunque a Damon eso casi nunca le molestaba, ahora si.

No encontró a Hope en ninguna parte -tampoco buscó muy en serio- por lo que decidió perderse escaleras arriba, al principio no tuvo muy claro lo que estaba haciendo, pero en cuanto sus dedos tocaron el pomo de su puerta nada tenía valor alguno.

Una pequeña media sonrisa se extendió por su rostro mientras abría la puerta con calma, estaba haciendo algo que no era correcto, lo que pasó ayer tarde entre ellos no iba a volver a repetirse, ambos lo dejaron claro cuando se despidieron entre besos y risas, vale que esta vez las cosas no habían acabado en gritos y peleas, pero aún así lo que estaba haciendo Damon no era algo bueno, pero, ¿qué hacía de todos modos? ¿colarse en el cuarto del personal? ¿era eso un delito? el ojiazul sólo necesitaba verla dormir, ver cómo su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, quería ver su rostro aniñado sin sentirse mal, quería ver en Elena lo que no veía cuando ella estaba despierta y moviéndose de un lado a otro, necesitaba ver a la chica del bar, a la chica de la lavandería, necesitaba verla a ella, totalmente desnuda.

Se deshizo de los zapatos nada más entrar y también de la chaqueta, no quería hacer ningún ruido pero tampoco quería pasar desapercibido, era un tanto extraño, pero necesitaba todo cuando se trataba de ella y es por eso por lo que la sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro. La habitación estaba en penumbra, por lo que podía divisar la silueta de la chica tumbada de lado, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

Miró el reloj que estaba en la mesilla, era temprano, podría estar a su lado un rato más y desaparecer antes de que pudiese darse cuenta de su presencia.

Se sentó en el suelo, en uno de los laterales de la cama para poder ver su rostro y memorizar cada detalle. Era muy pocas las veces que podía permitirse ser tan vulnerable, poder perderse en cada detalle de su rostro, en sus mejillas rosadas, en sus ojos afilados de color café, en la caída de su cabello, en esa nariz tan respingona. Sonrió con tristeza, por más veces que se lo repitiera era incapaz de alejarse de la chica bourbon, si le gustaba cómo sonaba: la chica bourbon, le hubiese gustado despertarla y decirle que tenía un apodo para ella, uno a su altura, pero sabía que si lo hacía podían pasar dos cosas que se lo tomase a broma y le dejara claro que era un copión o que se lo tomase a mal y lo echara de allí a patadas y realmente no quería pelear más y menos con ella.

Porque después de lo que pasó ayer sabía que nunca más podría intentar alejarse de nuevo, no cuando sus cuerpos se unieron en uno sólo, no cuando ambos hicieron el amor, porque no se podía definir de otra forma, no había simplemente follado no como cuando se conocieron en un bar, no así.

Y ella tuvo que darse cuenta, estaba seguro de ello. La forma en que sus miradas conectaron, como si pudiesen ver más allá de la realidad rozaba el milagro, Damon juraría haber visto el alma de Elena y haber dejado al descubierto la suya propia, lejos de sentirse mal por ello, se sentía agusto, como si se hubiese deshecho de una carga extra.

Cerró los ojos por puro cansancio y sin importarle la postura que había tomado se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, ¿o eran de Elena?

— Te vas a hacer daño —su voz le hizo dar un salto en el sitio, la chica rió bajito, Damon tardó en acostumbrarse a la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, pero enseguida el rostro de la chica apareció en su campo visual—. ¿Qué haces ahí?

— Dormir —se encogió de hombros, como si esa pregunta hubiese sido una ofensa, la chica se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza de forma sutil—, ¿y tú?

— ¿Ahora mismo? Observar a un acosador o tal vez pervertido —bromeó dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama—. ¿Cómo te definirías en este momento?

— No soy el Sol pervertido del whatsapp eso seguro —dijo con total seguridad, Elena captando la broma comenzó a reírse. Damon cerró los ojos pero esta vez no por cansancio sino porque necesitaba dormir con ese sonido en la cabeza, dios, necesitaba grabar su risa para poder reproducirla cada vez que tuviese un momento malo—. Elena, ¿puedo pedirte una cosa?

El silencio reinó entre ambos. La risa de la chica había quedado relegado a un segundo lugar y Damon se sintió fatal por ser la causa de ello, pero necesitaba pedirle ese favor antes de que la realidad le golpease de nuevo y se diera cuenta que ya no eran dos niños pequeños haciendo locuras típicas de la edad, eran dos adultos con problemas, con problemas que debían afrontar cuanto antes.

— Damon, ven aquí —el chico alzó una ceja suspicaz sin creerse todavía lo que la chica había dicho, dándose cuenta de ello, Elena repitió su petición y golpeó un lado del colchón para dejarle claro que se estaba cansando de esperar.

Damon no dudó ni un segundo y corrió a su lado pero sin llegar a rozarla, sería mucho más cómodo si se deshacía de los pantalones y de la camisa pero como no quería tentar su suerte se metió tal y como estaba, con calcetines incluídos. Un minuto después ya estaba asado y se quitó la sábana de encima, ganándose una carcajada de Elena: música para sus oídos.

— Dime, ¿cual es el favor?

— Tengo la corazonada que me has metido en tu cama para poder hacerme daño si el favor no te gustaba, ¿me equivoco?

— ¡Qué tonto eres! —le dio un codazo y se acurrucó a su lado, no llegó a pasar los brazos a su alrededor, pero el poco contacto que tenía su cuerpo con el suyo era más que suficiente para sentirse a gusto, cerró los ojos para seguir durmiendo cuando la pregunta de Damon la devolvió a la realidad.

— ¿Puedo grabar tu risa?

No sabía porque respondió como lo hizo, no sabía si se debía a sus hormonas que estaban completamente revolucionadas, el cansancio o el aroma propio de Damon, a madera y cuero, no sabía como lo hacía, pero siempre olía de la misma forma y era agradable.

— ¿Puedo yo grabarte? —alzó su cabeza para poder ver la reacción del chico a la pregunta que había utilizado para responderle, no quería que pensara que no quería responder o que no se atrevía porque no era el caso, pero es lo único que le había salido cuando le escuchó hablar, si él quería su risa ella _le quería a él_.

— Hagamos un trato —dijo más animado, incluso se movió para quedar de cara a ella, Elena protestó ante el brusco movimiento, aún estaba muy cansada para tanto ajetreo, se atrevió a mirar a su derecha donde descansaba su despertador y frunció el ceño al comprobar la hora, estaba a punto de decirle al chico que se marchara cuando notó que un brazo tiraba de ella— Yo te dejo que me grabes si tu siempre me sonríes, incluso en los peores momentos.

— No se yo —se removió, la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos y estaba empezando a sudar la gota gorda, entre las sábanas, el calor corporal del chico unido a la temperatura de la habitación le estaba pasando factura y aunque quería ducharse no quería oler a queso podrido.

— Vamos, no es tan malo…

— Lo que es malo es que no me sueltes, Damon.

— Vale, te suelto. Pero si hacemos ese trato.

— ¡No me beneficia en absoluto!

— ¡Consigues inmortalizar mi belleza en un vídeo! ¡Claro que te beneficia!

— ¿¡Para qué te quiero en un vídeo!? —protestó empujándolo lejos, pero el chico seguía aferrado a su cuerpo y si se caía, se caerían ambos— Damon, por favor…

— Ni un día, oye. Se intenta pero se ve chica bourbon que hay que pelear duro con usted —bufó en broma, Elena se incorporó de golpe, como cuando te acuerdas que tienes una cita muy importante y vas con el tiempo justo para salir corriendo, pero Elena no tenía ninguna prisa, no había un sitio donde realmente tenía que ir, pero la sorpresa que se había llevado tras oír cómo la había llamado era monumental, no sabía si reír a carcajadas o echarse a llorar pero de la emoción.

Ya no tenía sueño, ni tampoco sentía que su cuerpo estuviese gobernado y controlado por las hormonas, si estaba allí aguantando a Damon era porque quería, tan simple como eso, porque quería tenerlo a su lado, porque necesitaba sentirse querida por alguien que no fuese Stefan o lo que quedaba de su familia, es decir, absolutamente nadie.

Quizá eso era motivo suficiente para salir corriendo o para echarle a patadas, pero no podía, era incapaz de alejarle, no después de haberle abierto las puertas de par en par.

— Oye, Elena —se incorporó junto a ella y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, su contacto era tan agradable, que era incapaz de resistirse ni un minuto más, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, no fue hasta que notó los dedos del chico sobre sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, era la primera que no sabía por qué lloraba, no sabía si se trataba de haber pensado en su familia, familia que nunca más tendría, familia que le fue arrebatada cuando tan sólo era una niña o si había sido por darse cuenta, que ahora que de nuevo le importaba alguien, ese alguien estaba a kilómetros de distancia de ella.

— Elena, tranquilízate, estoy contigo —era la segunda vez que se derrumba delante de él, la primera había sido en el apartamento de Enzo, semanas atrás, cuando se había puesto a hablar de Klaus, esa vez Damon no la consoló, no le dijo absolutamente nada ni siquiera intentó abrazarla, pero ahora era diferente y eso era lo que la preocupaba, ¿por qué era diferente? ¿qué había cambiado en tan poco tiempo?

No supo cómo pasó, pero ambos quedaron tumbados en la cama, Elena abrazada a su cuerpo, totalmente inmóvil y Damon susurrando palabras de aliento en italiano en su oído, no entendió nada pero le bastó para que Morfeo los atrapase a ambos en sus redes.

Davina salió del cuarto de limpieza con un humor de perros, Kol la había retenido más de lo debido, casi llevaban allí encerrados una maldita hora y todo para decirle cuatro cosas, pero por supuesto, el señorito necesitaba su dosis de besos de buenos días antes de continuar con la jornada, una jornada que para él se había convertido en el mejor día de su vida vista las novedades. Como si para ella ese día fuese bueno, no lo era para nada, pero aún así se quedó ahí, porque también necesitaba perderse en los brazos de Kol el tiempo suficiente para olvidar lo que le esperaba nada más saliera de ese cuarto.

El día había empezado como el culo y terminaría mucho peor si se cruzaba con Hope sin tener a Elena a su lado, al final se acabaría ganando el sermón que antes no había recibido por cosas de la vida.

Después de buscar a Elena, se dijo mientras cruzaba la sala repleta de trabajadores que no conocía de nada, tendría que buscar a Damon para contarle las novedades de su hacker. Bonnies les había llamado esa mañana temprano para decirles que tenía los datos que habían encontrado en el archivo del contacto de Hope, los datos eran suficientes para confirmar los trapicheos de los Mikaelson, pero no suficientes para llevarlos a la cárcel; lo que no acababan de entender era porque Hope estaba investigando lo mismo que ellos, cuando ella estaba dentro como Mikael y Klaus. Davina no había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto, ¿estaría o no involucrada Hope en el asunto?

Kol no le había dado mucha importancia y le había dicho que lo mejor era comunicarle las novedades a Damon cuanto antes, también le había dicho a Bonnie que averiguase más sobre el hacker de Hope, tal vez le resultase útil.

De una forma u otra, esa información era muy jugosa, un dato crucial para desenmascarar a la familia Mikaelson de una vez.

El sonido del teléfono consiguió despertar a Elena completamente, se removió incómoda al no recordar de quién era el cuerpo que descansa debajo del suyo, en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz que entraba por la ventana consiguió identificar al dueño del cuerpo, negó con la cabeza al descubrir que el chico no se despertaba ni siquiera con el sonido de su propio teléfono, porque estaba segurísima que el teléfono que sonaba no era el inalámbrico que tenía en el cuarto sino el móvil de Damon; intentó cubrirse la cabeza con la almohada y así amortiguar el sonido, pero ni dos segundos después lanzó la almohada lejos y miró en todas partes intentando averiguar donde estaba el teléfono.

Sintiéndose la persona más torpe del mundo decidió que la mejor manera de acabar con esa tortura era despertando al culpable, no tuvo piedad alguna, empezó a zarandear su brazo con fuerza, viendo que ni con esas se despertaba decidió tomar en cuenta otro método más efectivo; se acercó a su oído.

— Damon, es tarde, levántate —no se movió ni un ápice, porque estaba respirando, se dijo así misma mientras tiraba de su brazo, o sino pensaría que estaba muerto—. ¡Damon! ¡Te llaman! ¡Damon!

El chico por fin dio señales de vida, pero estaba tan dormido que lo único que hizo fue cambiar de postura para alejarse de las quejas de Elena, murmuró algo inaudible y se acurrucó a su lado, acercándose lo máximo posible. Parecía un niño pequeño buscando el calor de su madre y ese gesto le rompió el alma a Elena que por un segundo se olvidó del incesante sonido del teléfono móvil y de que el despertador en cualquier momento daría también señales de vida.

— Damon, es hora de levantarse —susurró mucho más calmada en su oído, incluso se atrevió a darle un pequeño beso en el cuello, el chico sonrió medio dormido medio despierto mientras se acurrucaba mucho más cerca, haciéndose el remolón— ¡Vamos, Damon!

— Un ratito más… —gruñó con los ojos cerrados, a tientas buscó el contacto de su pecho para dormirse ahí, pero Elena se lo impidió con una sonrisita de niña pequeña, realmente le gustaba esto, estar así con Damon era un lujo que necesitaba con toda su alma, sonrió más ampliamente cuando vio que el chico seguía intentando abrazarse a ella— ¡_Hope_, por favor!

En ese momento toda la alegría que le había provocado estar con Damon se esfumó de un plumazo, era increíble la fuerza que puede tener una palabra que incluso puede romper todos esos buenos momentos vividos en una velocidad inimaginable.

Elena se dejó caer rendida contra la cama, si antes se sentía atrapada, ahora podía ver los barrotes a su alrededor, unas cadenas invisibles atadas por todo su cuerpo y lo que era peor, podía ver a Hope, sentada enfrente de ambos, riéndose a carcajadas de su estupidez, una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla izquierda, sintiéndose la persona más patética de todo el planeta.

Tan absorta estaba en su propia miseria que no escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe, tardó bastante en darse cuenta que tenía un intruso en el cuarto hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada de asombro de Davina.

La imagen que se formó ante sus ojos no era para nada una ilusión, Davina estuvo tentada de marcharse de allí sin dar ni una señal pero no podía hacer tal cosa, ver a Damon en la cama de Elena era de todo menos sencillo, ira creció en su interior al sentirse totalmente inútil, no podía hacer ni decir nada con Elena delante, pero acabaría matando a Damon tarde o temprano, lo primero era sacar a Elena y llevarla ante Hope.

En ese instante el despertador de la chica empezó a sonar, Damon pegó un bote y miró desconcertado en todas las direcciones, primero sus ojos se clavaron en una muy tensa Elena para después pasar, de forma automática, a Davina, que los miraba a ambos con una tranquilidad muy falsa.

— Elena. Hope solicita tus servicios con urgencia —los saludó a ambos de forma fría y calculadora, Elena se tensó mucho más al escuchar el nombre de Hope como si en vez de haber salido de los labios de Davina hubiese sido Damon el que la había mencionado, por segunda vez—. Si no vas ahora, _subirá_ a buscarte.

Dudaba que Hope fuese a perder su valioso tiempo en buscar a Elena en su propio cuarto, pero necesitaba sacar a Elena de allí e interrogar a Damon con tranquilidad, mientras le relataba a Elena lo que Hope le había pedido, no había quitado los ojos de Damon, como si la información fuese para él y no para la chica que salía de la cama a toda velocidad para vestirse y desaparecer escaleras abajo.

En cuanto Elena desaparece de la habitación, Davina da un paso al frente, el teléfono de Damon hacía un buen rato que había dejado de sonar pero el chico no parecía preocupado por la persona que solicitaba su atención, sino que estaba más pendiente de lo que podría pasar a continuación.

— ¿En serio, Damon? —sonó como una madre molesta y eso provocó en Damon una risita suave— ¿el juguete nuevo de Hope? Muy sana vuestra relación, ¿eh?

— ¿Te importa? —le señaló la puerta con el mentón, dejándole claro que no quería escuchar ninguna de sus tonterías, Davina no tenía ningún poder sobre él, por lo que no iba a aguantar sus tonterías ni un minuto más.

— Damon, Kol ha encontrado algo interesante —captó su atención, tomó su teléfono para comprobar que tenía un mensaje de texto de Enzo, lo revisó y la situación le hizo gracia.

"**Mi hacker ha encontrado algo interesante, Damon"-E**

Estuvo a punto de decirle a Davina que él también tenía algo interesante, pero prefería no tener que involucrar a la chica y a Kol más de lo que ya estaban, por lo que se salió de la cama y tomó sus cosas para marcharse, no sin antes decirle a la chica que quedarían más tarde para aclarar las novedades, Davina abrió la boca para protestar pero se calló.

Damon salió de la habitación totalmente arreglado, nadie pensaría si lo viesen que acababa de salir de la cama con esa misma ropa, tal vez era su encanto natural o su irresistible belleza, pero nadie miraba su ropa si tenían su rostro cerca. Estaba de muy buen humor y mira que la situación era bastante fea, por mas que tuviesen datos con lo que fastidiar a Mikael, este seguía teniendo la sartén cogida por el mango y eso no iban a solucionarlo de la noche a la mañana, pero por primera vez eso no era lo más importante, su felicidad no quedaría eclipsada por la mierda de todos los días, vale que era imposible negar la existencia de los problemas de los Mikaelson, de que Hope seguía en su vida y complicando su existencia cada día con más fuerza, que las amenazas de Mikael, estaban ahí, reteniéndole a su lado, pero todo eso perdía valor si se paraba a pensar en la sonrisa de Elena, había sido la única vez en mucho tiempo que se había permitido descansar en los brazos de alguien sin sentir que ese alguien iba a desaparecer o hacerle más daño.

Estar con Elena, sentir su piel suave contra la suya, sus labios rosados y finos dejando un rastro de besos, su risa, que era como un canto angelical retumbando en su oído, adormilándolo. Era un regalo del cielo, de eso Damon estaba completamente seguro y no pensaba permitir que se lo arrebataran, nunca más.

Con ese pensamiento en mente y sabiendo que ese estado de paz y calma iba a desaparecer completamente, tomó su teléfono para mandarle un mensaje a la chica.

"**Te estoy echando de menos, muchísimo de menos ;)"- D.**

Cerró el teléfono sin comprobar si a la chica le había llegado el mensaje y se marchó directamente a trabajar, esperando no cruzarse con Hope en todo el día.

* * *

Sí, a mi también me sorprende publicar un día después de la última publicación, nunca pensé que terminaría este capítulo tan pronto, pero está claro que cuando el Delena está, todo es posible y necesitamos muchas más historias y necesito avanzar con esta cuanto antes.

¿Por qué mis prisas? porque quiero escribir más historias Delena, como la secuela de Su Reflejo que está en mi cabecita molestándome cada dos por tres, más otras ideas que van y vienen torturándome.

Siguiendo la línea de Su Reflejo, quería daros las gracias por vuestra paciencia, pues SR es una historia introuductoria a lo que será Su Mirada, no sé si me estoy explicando, es como si SR fuese una introducción a lo que será Su Mirada, os prometo que si os gusta SR os encantará Su Mirada, pero claro, depende de si sois o no fans Delena y Bonkai, porque eso es lo que más encontraréis en la secuela de Su Reflejo, una dosis extra de ambos. Y un poco de Koraline (o como se diga)

Me gustaría también hablaros de SCOM, pero no tengo muchas novedades y no quiero que nos odiéis mucho más, no sé como pedir disculpas a estas alturas sin sentirme repetitiva, pero os prometemos que nada más podamos ponernos escribiremos. Lo sentimos de veras.

En resumen:

1, CB: Se viene lo bueno, se empezarán a desvelar misterios, el pasado de los personajes saldrá a la luz y mucho más Delena.

2, SR: Falta poco para que termine, los misterios irán resolviéndose y otros nuevos aparecerán. Como he dicho, es una especie de introducción a la siguiente historia.

2.5, SM: la secuela aparecerá en línea entre diciembre-enero y será, lo que se puede decir, la verdadera historia de SR, donde los misterios se resolverán completamente y tendréis DELENA Y BONKAI por todos lados.

3, SCOM: no hay mucho más que decir, que seáis pacientes.

* * *

¡Espero vuestros comentarios!


	22. Bourbon y Estrés (19)

_Y, ¿qué pasará con Damon y Elena? ¡Sigue leyendo para averiguarlo!_

* * *

**Episodio 19: Situaciones de estrés, momentos íntimos y desagradables, visitas inesperadas llenas de tensión con una pequeña dosis de Bourbon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Escapar de su propia habitación había sido un acto de cobardía muy poco propio de una persona tan fuerte como ella, pero en ese instante donde sólo podía sentir que si pasaba un minuto más en ese lugar iba a estallar, no estaba en su mente mantener su orgullo hasta el último segundo de su miserable vida.

Estaba atrapada o por lo menos así es como se sentía en los brazos de Damon, brazos que nunca serían suyos, brazos que siempre buscarían el contacto físico de otra persona y nunca el suyo propio.

En cuanto la palabra "Hope" escapó de los labios de Damon, Elena sintió que se ahogaba entre esas cuatro paredes, en una habitación que no era suya y en una cama que parecía más una prisión que un lugar de descanso, por primera vez, los brazos del ojiazul no eran un refugio sino su condena.

Quizá había sido un acto de cobardía como ella misma lo había definido antes, pero la alternativa era mucho peor, quedarse ahí, aunque sólo fuera un segundo más, era castigarse a sí misma, y no iba a llorar, no una tercera vez, no delante de gente que nunca la aceptaría en su mundo. Sabía que Davina era una chica especial, alguien que escondía algo muy importante detrás de esa mirada de inocencia y después estaba Damon, alguien totalmente inalcanzable, atado voluntariamente a un futuro incierto y miserable.

Elena no era una heroína ni mucho menos la heroína de nadie, y aunque torturar y vengarse de Hope era algo que necesitaba como el respirar, no se veía con las fuerzas necesarias de usar a Damon en el camino, el chico no se merecía que otra mujer lo manipulase, pero, ¿desde cuando eso le preocupaba a la menor de los Gilbert?

Con las prisas no había podido ducharse ni arreglarse en condiciones por eso, en mitad de la escalera, tuvo que comprobar que todo estuviese en su sitio, que la camiseta estuviese perfectamente planchada, que la falda entubada estuviera perfecta y que los zapatos que tenía en las manos fuesen iguales y no uno de una forma y otro de otra.

Cuando sintió que estaba lista para continuar con su rutina el olor corporal de Damon se coló en sus fosas nasales, por un momento se quedó quieta en el sitio, temiendo que el chico hubiese salido a buscarla, no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a él, sentía que si lo hacía acabaría derrumbándose, otra vez. Y ella era mucho más fuerte que eso, por eso se giró con lentitud, comprobando con sus propios ojos que no había ni rastro del muchacho en ninguna parte.

Tomó un mechón de su coleta y se lo acercó a la nariz, como temía, era ella la que olía a Damon, ¡natural! había estado durmiendo pegada completamente a él, lo raro sería no retener su olor.

No tenía tiempo de ducharse, por lo que tendría que hacer un poco de ejercicio físico antes de enfrentarse a Hope.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la planta baja, casi podía escuchar el bullicio de la gente trabajando, cuando alguien apareció detrás y tomó su muñeca con una delicadeza casi extrema, el corazón de la chica se encogió ante el contacto, temiendo que se tratara de la única persona que podía paralizar su mundo en menos de diez segundos.

Se giró muy lentamente sin romper el contacto físico, pero en cuanto sus ojos café se clavaron en la figura del chico que estaba a su lado, quiso abofetearse.

— ¿Klaus? —no quiso sonar tan sorprendida ni mucho menos tan eufórica pues se podía malinterpretar con facilidad, el chico sonrió ampliamente sin saber en qué estaba pensando la chica en ese momento.

— ¿Quién si no?

Elena sonrió de forma involuntaria, era la primera vez que se alegraba al encontrarse con Klaus y no con Damon.

El chico, ajeno completamente a lo que sucedía en la cabeza de su ex novia, le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Tengo que ir a trabajar, Klaus. No quiero oír a Hope.

— No te preocupes por ella —acarició sus nudillos con ternura, Elena se tensó ante ese movimiento tan natural y familiar, quería irse cuanto antes—. Le preocupa más que la subasta salga en condiciones. De eso y de su prometido

— Dudo que se acuerde de Damon —apartó la mano bruscamente, pero en cuanto el rubio clavó sus ojos en el rostro de la chica de forma inquisitiva se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, ¿había sonado tan mal como parecía? quiso quitarle hierro al asunto con una simple sonrisa—, quiero decir, estará más pendiente de dar órdenes que…

— Te he entendido, Elena. Pero sé que buscará a Damon, necesita tener todo controlado. Y a su novio lo primero —bromeó con picardía, dejándole claro que esa frase iba con doble sentido, a Elena se le revolvió el estómago al imaginarse a Damon y a Hope en la cama o en la lavandería, apretó los puños e intentó serenarse, llamar la atención de Klaus era un error.

— Klaus —le advirtió al ver lo que estaba intentando hacer con ella. Las cosas entre ellos no estaban bien, Elena lo tenía tan claro como el agua, pero se veía que Klaus no pensaba igual.

— ¿Qué? —dijo inocente, tomó con delicadeza la cadera de la chica y la atrajo aún más cerca, Elena tomó varias bocanadas de aire para calmarse, porque no estaba bien pegarle un rodillazo en la entrepierna o jugar con sus huevos como si fueran canicas, pero, de nuevo, Klaus malinterpretó la situación—, ¿sabes qué, _nena_?

Lo iba a matar.

— ¡Klaus! —volvió a advertirle, e incluso puso ambas manos en su pecho, para alejarlo de ella y de la hostia que le iba a meter si se quedaba un segundo más en su campo visual, el chico sonrió gustoso y acercó su rostro aún más.

Ella no era la mala de la película, ella no se había acostado con el hermano de Klaus por puro placer, no, ella había sido la víctima de esa historia, por lo que no estaba mal rechazar a su ex, todo lo contrario, lo alejó lo máximo posible, dejándole claro que no iba a tolerar ese comportamiento infantil ni un segundo más.

Iba a marcharse cuando recordó el asunto de las finanzas, se giró con la intención de preguntarle si el trámite se había hecho correctamente, pero Klaus fue mucho más rápido y tomó su rostro para unir sus labios en un profundo beso.

Elena tuvo muchas oportunidades para romper el contacto, empujando, gritando o simplemente golpeando con todas sus fuerzas, pero lejos de hacer todo eso, sólo se quedó quieta, se dejó llevar por las manos expertas de Klaus, que apretaba su cuerpo como si temiera perderla para siempre, y tenía toda la razón, en otras circunstancias ese beso había acabado en algo sanguinario y doloroso, alguna costilla rota o simplemente un huevo menos, pero hoy, hoy la chica se veía sin fuerzas para pelear, pues lo único que quería era borrar los besos de alguien más, borrar el contacto de otras manos expertas de todo su cuerpo, lo que necesitaba como el aire para respirar era olvidar, olvidar a Damon para siempre.

Fue Klaus quien rompió el beso y comenzó a repartir pequeños por todo su rostro como cuando empezaron a salir juntos, tenía la fea costumbre de decir que cada beso era como una forma de marcar territorio, de dejar claro que ella era suya para siempre, en su momento le había parecido algo divertido, ahora simplemente era algo sin sentido, doloroso.

Le apartó con cuidado, no porque temiera hacerle daño sino porque no quería romperse otra vez, se estaba volviendo una costumbre echarse a llorar cada dos por tres como si aún fuese una niña pequeña que no comprendía porque sus padres y su hermano se habían marchado.

— Klaus, ¿has solucionado lo de mi dinero?

El chico parecía levemente decepcionado pero supo disimular muy bien, se recompuso y le dejó claro que estaba trabajando en ello, que esa misma tarde estaría todo solucionado, Elena asintió conforme y antes de largarse Klaus le plantó un pequeño beso en los labios, la castaña abrió la boca pero Klaus ya se largaba silbando, feliz.

Era costumbre fastidiar a la gente, romper sus ilusiones como habían hecho con ella un año atrás, pero estaba tan agotada, física y mentalmente hablando que no tenía ganas de pelear con Klaus por unos besos insignificantes, miró a su alrededor, comprobando que nadie los hubiese visto y por ende pudiera malinterpretar lo que había sucedido allí, pero como se imaginaba no había ni un sólo alma por esa zona, se encogió de hombros y bajó el tramo de escaleras que le quedaban para entrar en su jornada laboral.

Damon se había vuelto a colar bajo las sábanas de Elena, necesitaba pensar, y en ese maldito edificio no había un lugar mejor que la cama que había compartido con la chica. La cabeza de Damon no estaba donde debía estar, pero es que era incapaz de ponerse a trabajar o hacer algo productivo cuando la situación se le estaba escapando completamente de las manos.

Cuando decidió trabajar para los Mikaelson nunca se imaginó algo tan sucio y rastrero como eran los negocios ilegales de Mikael, pero en su momento no pudo negarse ni ahora, años después, podía hacer nada que no pusiera en peligro lo que era su familia, en su momento creyó que podría sobrevivir, continuar con esa farsa y evitar que las amenazas de Mikael hacia su gente se cumpliesen, pero ahora sabía que era inevitable, no podría proteger a todo el mundo, necesitaba que lo que Enzo hubiese descubierto unido con lo de Kol y Davina fuese suficiente para meter a esas ratas en la cárcel.

Elena. Elena estaba en medio, la chica sin saberlo estaba dentro de una red de mentiras, robos y dinero negro, ya había asimilado, tiempo atrás, que él quedaría marcado por la mierda de los Mikaelson, pero nunca pensó que le afectaría que alguien como Elena estuviese allí, en el centro de todo. Podría aceptar que Hope se viese afectada, no sólo lo aceptaría, incluso lo aplaudiría pero no podía dejar que Elena cayera con todo el equipo.

Ella no tenía nada que ver.

Intentaba encontrar una salida donde pudiese haber una oportunidad para ellos dos, quería acabar con Klaus y Mikael, terminar de una vez por todas con Hope y encontrar el modo de salir indemne de toda esa situación de locos, antes lo veía muy fácil, ahora ponía a muchísima gente en peligro, gente que se había convertido en su familia sin darse cuenta.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro y miró a su alrededor, era una habitación como otra cualquiera en ese edificio infernal, no había nada personal, nada que pudiera decir algo de la persona que habitaba esas cuatro paredes, si se paraba a pensarlo no conocía lo suficiente a Elena, no sabía cuál era su color, estación, película, canción favorita. No lo sabía, ni eso ni un montón de cosas más sin sentido.

Llevaba meses viviendo con ella y no sabía ni siquiera cuál era su segundo apellido. Bueno, sí que lo sabía, pero porque sus padres eran famosos, dos héroes silenciosos que murieron en el atentado de las torres gemelas al mismo tiempo que él se despedía del amor de su vida pues ella se marchaba a Estados Unidos, era irónico, dos almas desconocidas unidas por un dolor indescriptible sin ni siquiera conocerse, tal vez sí que compartían cosas en común, puede que ninguno de los dos supiese el color favorito del otro o la comida que más odiaban en el mundo, pero tenían una conexión que Damon no estaba dispuesto a perder por nada.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar y se vio tentado de dejarlo así, pero ya era la cuarta vez que Mikael intentaba contactar con él, no quería seguir tentando a la suerte de esa forma.

— Mikael —lo saludó tranquilamente, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y miró a su alrededor, los pequeños detalles le ayudaban a llevar mejor la conversación con ese hombre.

— Tengo todo listo para la subasta de esta semana. Hope no sabe nada, Klaus se ha encargado de mover los fondos.

— ¿Cuándo ha hecho eso? —se alteró, sus cuentas estaban intactas, tanto las legales como las cuentas negras, no se había movido ni un centavo, ni tampoco habían hecho algún acto para blanquear el dinero, no se fiaba para nada de Klaus, que el rubio hubiese movido dinero no era nada bueno.

— Tranquilo, Salvatore —comentó relajado, Damon ya podía verlo rascándose la barbilla en gesto pensativo, como si no estuviese haciendo nada malo—. El dinero proviene de la fundación Gilbert, la subasta de Hope es un acto benéfico en honor a dos almas perdidas. Un dos a dos.

— ¿Te estás aprovechando de las deudas de Stefan, verdad?

— Para nada, de lo que me estoy aprovechando es de la alianza que tenían ambas familias hasta hace un año. Nada más.

— Sucia rata.

— Damon, vigila tu lengua. Nadie te obliga a hacer esto, ya sabes, tienes otra alternativa, puedes abandonar y tu familia sufrirá las consecuencias, por no hablar de qué estás tan manchado como yo en esta historia.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga, Mikaelson? Si Klaus lo está haciendo todo, incluso Hope y Elena sin saberlo.

— Damon, tú no tienes que hacer nada aquí, sólo controlar que todo sale bien y que nadie ve la verdad en la subasta. Tu verdadero trabajo vendrá más tarde. —cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, necesitaba más información, algo jugoso de lo cual tirar para adelantar el proceso de pruebas, pero sabía que cualquier movimiento en falso podría ser su condena.

— Perfecto. Te dejo entonces.

— Ni se te ocurra colgarme, Damon. Todavía no he terminado contigo, necesito pedirte un último favor.

El chico rió, le había hecho gracia la forma de definir la palabra "orden" como si realmente fuese un favor, algo voluntario. Mikael lo ignoró completamente.

— Necesito que entretengas a Hope esta tarde. Hoy llegará uno de mis hombres con un cargamento especial, Hope estará tan pendiente de todo que seguro que la muy idiota ve algo fuera de lugar, no quiero que sepa lo que hay dentro.

— ¿Y qué hay?

— Detectores. Unas maquinitas que anulan la tecnología punta. No podemos jugarnos nada, eso debe estar repartido por todo el lugar, por si el FBI decide investigar esa pèqueña e insignificante subasta.

— ¿Qué más hay, Mikael?

— Eres listo muchacho, sino fuese porque te he cogido un asco casi que estaría agradecido de que mi hija aún te aguante a su lado.

— Mikael.

— Dinero, una especie de adelanto por parte de las familias que vendrán en la subasta. Ya sabes que esa subasta está amañada. Todo el dinero recaudado servirá para las ventas ilegales. Encárgate de que Hope esté fuera de mi vista.

Damon asintió y lanzó el teléfono lo más lejos posible, tras pasarse las manos por la cabeza se dejó caer en la cama, ¿cómo había sido tan idiota?

— ¿Qué?

— Me has oído muy bien, Elena. Quiero que vayas a limpiar la buhardilla —le repitió agotada, como si explicar eso fuese la cosa más aburrida del mundo.

Elena estaba alucinando. Si es cierto que se le había olvidado completamente que tenía que ir a buscarla, pero no había esperado que después de trabajar como una mula dando vueltas por el salón con caja para arriba, caja para abajo, fuese a venir la rubia tan campante a dejarle claro que su papel en toda esa historia consistía en ir a limpiar una buhardilla más grande que su antiguo apartamento sin ningún motivo aparente.

Buscó con la mirada a alguien que le pudiese librar del problema, pero estaba claro que la entrada de Hope en la sala era suficiente para que todos se convirtieran en robots, rodó los ojos y se concentró en la rubia nuevamente.

Estaba claro que no iba a librarse de esa con tanta facilidad.

— ¿Tengo que repetírtelo?

— No, me ha quedado clarísimo —golpeó el suelo con la planta de su zapato y miró en dirección a la gran puerta esperando que apareciera su príncipe azul, ¡ah, espera! que no tenía ninguno, rodó los ojos y se centró de nuevo en Hope que seguía dándole instrucciones de lo que tenía que hacer.

— Necesito que esté perfecta —sonrió divertida, no le gustó para nada esa sonrisa, iba a soltar algo para fastidiar por lo que intentó prepararse—. ¿Te cuento un secreto?

"No"

— Damon y yo vamos a celebrar nuestro aniversario, nos reencontramos por este tiempo y necesitaba un lugar cómodo, acogedor e íntimo. ¿No te parece ideal preparar nuestro nidito de amor?

"¿Te parece ideal que me tire a tu novio allí mientras recojo o después, contigo delante?"

— Por supuesto. ¿Algo más?

— Sí. Toma —sacó de su bolsillo un billete de cien dólares, la castaña dudó en tomarlo, no estaba entendiendo para qué quería ese dinero si los materiales de limpieza y todo lo demás estaba allí—, no creo que pueda salir con todo este jaleo, ¿te importa comprarme preservativos?

"¿Importarme? Claro que no, si quieres te dejo los que… ¡MIERDA!"

— Estás pálida, querida.

— No me importa lo más mínimo —dijo y le arrancó el billete de las manos, salió de allí a la carrera ante la atenta y divertida mirada de Hope, le encantaba fastidiar y a lo grande.

Elena tenía la cabeza hecha un bombo, ayer con las prisas no se tomó la píldora a la hora, por lo que llevaba un día de falta, ¡y se había acostado con Damon sin protección! nada podía ir a peor, ¡ah sí! sí que podía ir a peor, ahora le tocaba limpiar y acondicionar el nido de amor de esa panda de hijos de puta.

No estaba celosa. Sino cabreada.

Ella no estaba para preparar fiestas sorpresa de aniversario ni nada por el estilo, le hubiese encantado restregarle en la cara que se había acostado con Damon, no una sino dos veces, bueno o varias más si se contaba los jueguecitos de entre medias, sonrió satisfactoriamente, era una pena no poder escupir todo eso cual veneno en su cara.

Con ayuda de dos persona más, Diego y Tim, pudo traer todo lo que necesitaba para limpiar la estancia, no acababa de poner un pie allí cuando ya se estaba acordando de toda la familia de Hope y de Stefan, por culpa de ellos estaba aguantando toda esa mierda, sólo por ellos.

— Te odio, te odio, te odio —murmuró al comprobar que no estaba equivocada, la estancia era enorme y la suciedad le llegaba hasta los tobillos, ¿cómo iba a limpiar ella todo eso sola? y encima para Damon y Hope, ¡ella no era su maldita criada personal!

— Elena —llamó su atención Diego, la chica se giró de mala gana—. Si quieres me encargo yo de comprar los preservativos, no sería la primera vez.

— Gracias porque si los compro yo, los agujereó todos.

No hablaba en serio, aguantar a una Hope preñada era mucho peor y no estaba dispuesta a encontrarse en cada esquina a un niño idéntico a Damon y mucho menos a una mocosa desagradecida como Hope. Enfadada como estaba no iba a conseguir hacer nada en condiciones por lo que se dejó caer en una caja repleta de polvo, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, le quedaba un par de horas bastante bonitas allí encerrada.

Había conseguido despejar el suelo, aunque le había costado tres horas de su vida, cuando sintió que alguien subía, suspiró resignada y se giró para enfrentarse a Diego, ¡era imposible que necesiatara tres malditas horas para comprar condones!

— ¡Ya era hora! —le gritó, pero se quedó blanca al ver que no se trataba de Diego, sino de Damon, el chico la miraba entre divertido y extrañado al no entender que mierda estaba haciendo ahí arriba con ese aspecto tan fuera de lugar.

Esa mañana se había vestido con una falda entubada y una camisa blanca, ahora simplemente llevaba unos pantalones cortos de chándal y una camiseta blanca que le había pedido a Stefan prestada, todo eso y un poco de polvo repartido por todo su cuerpo. Elena quiso fingir que la entrada de Damon no le afectase en absoluto, pero el chico no parecía tener las mismas intenciones, pues sacó su teléfono y lo señaló de forma acusadora sin perder esa sonrisa que le sacaba de sus casillas.

— ¿Le pasa algo a tu móvil?

— Un psicópata me lo rompió en los jardínes de un hospital.

— Y recuerdo, que ese mismo psicópata, te regaló otro casi nuevo.

— Ese psicópata se le olvidó contratar el internet.

— ¡No! El psicópata te dió el mejor móvil con una velocidad increíble.

Elena negó con la cabeza y decidió que lo mejor era ignorarlo, tal vez así se cansara y se marchara con más rapidez, darle conversación era lo peor que podía hacer en ese momento, aún seguía cabreada por lo de esa mañana, no es que le fastidiara que hubiese mencionado a Hope mientras dormía con ella, lo que le jodía de verdad era que le hubiese molestado, ¡Damon y ella no eran nada! tomó una caja con demasiada fuerza por lo que todo el contenido se volcó en el suelo, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza asustada pero la sorpresa desapareció enseguida al darse cuenta que lo que había allí no era tan frágil como ponía.

Bufó al darse cuenta que todo lo que había en esas cajas negras era ropa antigua o pasada de moda de Hope, empezó a recoger todo sin ningún cuidado.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Elena?

— ¡Joder! —se sobresaltó al sentirlo tan cerca, no quiso girarse pero lo hizo, quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Damon.

— ¿Por qué estás ordenando esto? —se puso de cuclillas a su lado y la ayudó a recoger el desastre que había formado con la ropa de la primavera pasada de su novia, tomó una camiseta que él mismo le había regalado, tardó unos segundos más de lo normal en soltarla en la caja y eso no pasó desapercibido para Elena, que si ya estaba enfadada antes, ahora era mucho peor.

— Hope decidió que era una perfecta idea —le comentó sin darle más detalles mientras cerraba la caja y la colocaba en la esquina con las demás. No sabía que tenía que hacer con ellas, por lo que amontonar las en un lugar donde no molestara era la mejor idea que tenía.

Damon continúo en esa posición un rato más. Elena intentó seguir con su trabajo sin prestarle atención, pero cada paso que daba se sentía más observada, se dijo así misma que podía aguantar eso, siempre y cuando el chico no abriese la boca o intentase algo.

— Elena, ¿qué he hecho ahora?

Iba a matarlo.

— ¡Vamos, Elena! ¡Suéltalo! —lo miró un segundo más de la cuenta, sus ojos azules parecían preocupados, pero ese sentimiento era otra mentira más, le apartó la mirada y tomó la aspiradora, el ruido que hacía esa máquina era ideal, se puso a buscar un enchufe—, Elena…

Estuve un par de minutos buscando una toma de luz hasta que el chico se cansó de ser ignorado y se levantó para marcharse o eso creía la morena, pues en realidad se había levantado para ponerse en medio de la chica y preguntarle directamente qué mierda le pasaba.

— Damon, déjame trabajar —siseó enfadada al ver que cada vez que intentaba apartarse él volvía a ponerse en medio con esa sonrisa ladeada que le sacaba de sus casillas, odiaba que se tomara a cachondeo todo lo que ella hacía, como si en vez de trabajar estuviese allí para hacer bromas— ¡Que te apartes!

— No me voy a apartar hasta que me digas que te pasa —le aclaró cual niño pequeño, la chica bufó exasperada y se dio la vuelta para hacer otra cosa, pero no acababa de dar un paso cuando ya el chico estaba de nuevo en medio, retrasando su trabajo, lo hizo un par de veces más.

— ¡Damon! —empezó a patalear como una niña pequeña y llevó la mirada al techo de la buhardilla, buscó entre las telarañas y el polvo una salida, algo con lo que espantar a Damon, el chico seguía sonriendo divertido, quería borrarle esa sonrisa de una vez—. Te odio.

— No me odias Elena —le aclaró acercándose un poquito más, pegando su pecho con el de la chica, Elena le miró a los ojos y Damon vio algo en ellos que le hizo retroceder, no sabía que había visto en su mirada café para asustarse tanto, no supo si era ese brillo que le volvía loco o esa tristeza, pero algo le echó para atrás completamente—. Confía en mi, Elena, ¿qué sucede?

— No lo sé.

— Elena…

— Solo marchate —le dio la espalda y empezó a jugar con la aspiradora, esperando que Damon tomara el camino fácil y se quitara del medio.

— Cuando mi mamá murió las cosas se pusieron muy complicadas en casa, había meses que no teníamos ni un céntimo y otros meses que el poco dinero que teníamos no nos llegaba ni para comprar un poco de pasta para comer.

"Yo era un crío que tuvo que hacerse cargo de muchos gastos, todas las mañana madrugaba para repartir periódicos a la gente mayor que no podía permitirse ir a comprarlos, después volvía a casa para saludar a mi papá y marcharme a clase. No era un niño normal, porque un niño normal puede ir después de las clases a jugar a la pelota o a los videojuegos en casa, yo no me podía permitir ese lujo. Tenía que traer dinero a casa, normalmente trabajaba en un supermercado un par de horas o incluso de repartidor, pero había meses que no había para trabajar y me dedicaba a ganar dinero extra, si mi padre lo hubiese sabido me habría matado, no quería que robase…"

Elena se giró muy lentamente, no tenía sentido alguno pero ahí estaba Damon, contándole su pasado, su niñez, se veía tan pequeño y tan frágil que casi estuvo a punto de olvidar todo lo que le había hecho pasar en tan poco tiempo, casi estuvo a punto de tomarlo entre sus brazos y no soltarlo nunca, pero en cambio, yendo contra su instinto, le dio la espalda y comenzó a limpiar, como si el chico no estuviera ahí, abriendo su corazón a bocajarro.

Esperando que ser ignorado fuese suficiente para que se fuese, Elena continúo con su trabajo de quitar cajas pero Damon, ajeno a las intenciones de la chica, se dejó caer en el suelo y siguió hablando de su pasado.

— Un día, en plenas fiestas decidí que me merecía un descanso, así que me colé y tomé prestada una chaqueta de cuero, quería divertirme sin pensar que era Damon Salvatore y que Damon no puede bajar la guardia nunca —miraba al suelo, a sus zapatos de marca como si ellos fuese su público y no Elena—. Y ahí estaba ella, como un ángel… era hermosa, mágica, era el amor de mi vida.

Ya no podía más, miró al techo una vez más y tomó aire antes de enfrentarse a Damon, podía tolerar que quisiera dar por culo pero no iba a tolerar ni un segundo más que hablase de Hope como si fuese un milagro del cielo.

— ¿Por qué sigues con ella, Damon? ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Sigues pensando que esa Hope es la misma Hope que todos tenemos que aguantar!

El chico clavó sus ojos azules en Elena, esta vez no pudo identificar lo que veía en ellos, esas orbes azules se habían convertido en dos mares impenetrables en una noche de tormenta, la chica tragó saliva, pero se mantuvo firme en sus palabras, Damon ya no podía hacerle más daño, no más de lo que le había hecho con sólo una palabra.

— No eres nadie para juzgarme.

— Damon, ¿no ves que no tiene ningún sentido? —señaló a su alrededor— Hope me ha pedido que organice este lugar para vosotros dos, ¡como si aún fuese una pareja normal! ¿lo habéis sido alguna vez, siquiera?

— La quiero.

— A veces el amor no es suficiente, Damon.

— Aún mantengo la esperanza —mintió, esta vez Elena si que vio algo diferente en su expresión, como si se estuviese mintiendo así mismo, como si le diese igual lo que ella pensara de toda esa historia, no estaba intentando convencerla a ella, sino a él mismo y eso le partió el alma en dos. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó a su lado, entre sus piernas y tomó su rostro con cuidado, temiendo que un movimiento equivocado pudiera romperse en miles de pedazos.

— Damon.

El chico movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, negando algo no dicho en palabras, Elena se mordió el labio inferior y respiró hondo sin soltar a Damon, sin romper las distancias, como si ambos necesitasen el contacto del otro para continuar de una pieza.

— Mis padres eran mis héroes. Stefan y yo vivíamos como si fuésemos dos huérfanos enamorados de una familia irreal. Eran muy pocas las veces que estábamos con nuestros padres, pero aún así los dos queríamos ser como ellos en el futuro —continúo, el chico clavó sus ojos azules en Elena, que ahora tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo—. Cuando murieron no lo sentí realmente, pero lo que sí sentí fue como Stefan se iba alejando de mi lado… él era mi vida, mi pilar, lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante, pero se fue.

"En ese momento creí que me moría, que la vida no merecía la pena ¡era una maldita niña pequeña! al final me acabé acostumbrando a su distancia, hasta que el año pasado me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos. No sé si te lo había dicho antes, pero me dolió más la traición de Stefan que la de Klaus, ahora estoy sola de nuevo. Y esta soledad me está matando poco a poco, no creo que lo mío con Stefan se cure jamás, pues siempre veré en sus ojos mi corazón roto y no estoy dispuesta a curarme de esa forma"

Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, Damon y Elena no pararon de hablar ni un sólo minuto, nunca interrumpiendo el otro, siempre esperando su turno, como si en vez de estar desnudando su alma a una persona estuviesen hablando con el reflejo del espejo, sin darse cuenta, habían dado un paso crucial para que sus corazones se curasen, tal vez el tiempo lo aclarase todo, pero en ese mismo momento, en esa buhardilla de un edificio de la Calle Bourbon era testigo de los mayores secretos de esa joven pareja totalmente desequilibrada.

Damon le habló de su madre, una mujer dulce y tierna, que parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, mientras que Elena le habló de esos momentos donde Stefan y ella eran un todo, dos almas unidas por un lazo superior a cualquier otro, durante ese tiempo, sus cuerpos se pegaron completamente y cada vez que hablaban o pronunciaban palabras sus labios se rozaban de forma inconsciente.

— Me reencontré con Hope hace dos años y pico, acababa de firmar un contrato con los Mikaelson —era la primera vez que mencionaba eso, y aunque Elena no quería saber nada de Hope no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para romper ese contacto tan íntimo. El chico hablaba y acariciaba su espalda con ternura como si fuese ella la que estuviese a punto de romperse en vez de él—. En ese momento no me di cuenta, pero acababa de condenarme. No sólo había firmado un contrato con la entidad Mikaelson, sino también un contrato donde dejaba claro que estaría con Hope hasta que ella decidiese romper nuestra relación. Fui un idiota, ¿verdad?

Elena se apartó como si el contacto con el cuerpo de Damon le quemara hasta las entrañas, el chico no se inmuta ante su reacción, por lo que se encogió de hombros para dejarle claro que no le importaba lo que pensara en ese momento pero sí que le importaba, le importaba y muchísimo.

Agachó la cabeza y se miró las manos en busca de una salida, de un agujero para esconderse y no tener que enfrentarse a la mirada de Elena.

— Damon, ¿qué te han hecho? —se acercó de nuevo, acarició su cabello negro y repartió un par de pequeños besos por su mejilla, queriendo que el chico volviera a recuperar esa luz que la cegaba cada dos por tres, pero Damon no se movía, no reaccionaba con su contacto, no hacía nada para evitarlo, se quedó quieta y dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro y respiró hondo— ¿me ayudas a recoger?

Damon sonrió muy levemente y asintió convencido, le vendría bien despejar su mente, y una limpieza podría ser el agujero que estaba buscando para esconderse.

Elena le ofreció la mano y por primera vez, Damon no dudó ni un segundo en confiar en alguien más que no fuese su propia sombra. Durante un par de horas no volvieron a tocar el tema, simplemente se dejaron llevar por la tranquilidad y la atmósfera de paz que los rodeaba, tal vez estaban sumidos en una burbuja surrealista y que pronto tendrían que enfrentarse a la realidad, a sus problemas, pero es que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, a permitir que la vida volviera a fastidiar un momento tan íntimo y perfecto como aquel.

Entre bromas y roces casuales la pareja consiguió que ese sitio pareciera un lugar habitable, se dejaron caer, espalda contra espalda, en mitad de la guardilla y miraron a su alrededor, admirando su trabajo bien hecho, estaban sudando, descalzos y hechos un desastre pero a ninguno de los dos parecía molestarle en absoluto.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó agotado al ver que la chica se levantaba y se dirigía directamente a la puerta—. No tengo fuerzas para hacer más nada.

— ¡Oh! _Pobechito_…

— ¡No te rías de mí! —protestó y le sacó la lengua al ver que la chica le hacía un corte de manga, entre risas siguieron con el trabajo, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo realmente: derribando las últimas barreras que separaba sus corazones.

Era tarde cuando Elena y Damon se tuvieron que despedir, ninguno dijo nada al respecto, pero ambos sabían que las cosas nunca más serían iguales después de esa charla, el chico sabía que tenía que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de lo que le había dicho a la chica tarde o temprano, pero no quería estropearlo justo en ese momento.

No quería ir a su antigua habitación, no quería dormir bajo esas sábanas nunca más, sentía que las heridas estaban muy recientes, enfrentarse a Hope no era lo adecuado, por lo que decidió recoger un par de cosas y marcharse a otra habitación o mejor aún, del edificio aunque sólo fuese por un par de noches.

Era muy temprano aún por lo que Hope seguiría abajo, trabajando en la subasta, por lo que cuando entró a su cuarto se llevó una muy mala sorpresa, la chica estaba allí, sentada en la cama y mirando en su dirección, parecía más pequeña de lo normal con ese moño alto y ese pijama que le quedaba un poco grande, por un momento se vio transportado a esos primeros meses cuando se volvieron a encontrar y fingían que nada malo iba a pasar, que nada podría separarlos nunca más, que de verdad había sido el destino lo que los había unido y no una maldita mentira.

— Hope.

La rubia apartó la mirada, como si mirar al chico fuese una tortura, Damon no comprendía qué estaba pasando, a que estaba jugando, pero tampoco iba a perder su tiempo averiguando cuál era el nuevo juego de su prometida, por lo que, ignorando su presencia, se acercó al armario para tomar algo de ropa limpia, olía a sucio y a sudor y no pensaba salir de casa con esas pintas.

No le molestaba cambiarse delante de Hope, la chica ya le había visto desnudo demasiadas veces para que su mirada no tuviera ningún efecto en él, pero esta vez había algo diferente entre ellos, como si algo nuevo se hubiese roto y Damon no tuviera ni idea de lo que era. No acababa de quitarse los pantalones cuando decidió enfrentarse a su novia.

En cuanto sus miradas coincidieron Damon se dio cuenta del poder que aún conservaba la chica sobre él, porque sólo había necesitado mirarlo de esa forma para romperse en cientos de pedazos.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto, Damon? —no estaba acusando a nadie, simplemente sonaba decepcionada, dolida—, ¿creías que no iba a darme cuenta? ¿qué tenías un verdadero poder sobre mi? Ni tu ni nadie puede destrozarme, ¿me oyes?

"No sé si te está quedando claro, me da igual que seas un corrupto de mierda, que por dinero ha decidido quedarse a mi lado para poder tener mejor acceso a los negocios ilegales de mi padre, ¡me da igual ser un medio para un fin, maldito cerdo! pero que te quede una cosa clara, guapo de cara, ¡no eres nadie para mi! ¡eres escoria! ¡una maldita mierda que se creía que podría ser alguien camelándose a la hija de Mikael Mikaelson!"

Damon estaba boquiabierto, pálido era incapaz de moverse o de decir algo para defenderse, no estaba a su lado por placer, ni mucho menos para conseguir poder y dinero, estaba a su lado porque un idiota masoquista que aún seguía manteniendo la esperanza de ver en Hope a la chica de la cual se enamoró profundamente, pero no sólo por eso. Elena tenía razón, estaba con Hope por algo mucho más profundo, algo que lo acabaría matando un día de estos.

Retrocedió acojonado, cada palabra, cada amenaza que salía de la boca de la que una vez fue el amor de su vida lo estaba matando muy lentamente, ¿cómo es posible que siempre acabase siendo el malo de la película? ¿por qué?

— ¡Voy a acabar contigo, Salvatore! ¡No eres nadie para mi! ¡Nunca lo has sido! Así que no te atrevas a creer que tienes un control sobre mi vida, ¡no puedes manipularme! —gritó histérica rompiendo las distancias y dándole un sonoro golpe en el pecho— ¡Soy yo la que te utiliza! ¡Soy yo la que te manipulo a mi antojo! ¡Soy yo la hija de puta más grande que hayas conocido en tu puta vida! Así que, sólo lo diré una vez más: eres _mío_.

Hope sonrió satisfecha consigo misma y le dio la espalda para prepararse e irse a la cama, como si no acabara de romperle el corazón a Damon, como si no acabase de destrozar el alma de ese chico que lo único que había hecho todo ese tiempo era intentar ser feliz.

Damon cerró los ojos, lágrimas caían por su rostro sin ningún tipo de control, no tenía fuerzas para moverse, ni tampoco para permanecer en esa habitación ni un segundo más, pues sentía que si se quedaba aunque sólo fuese un momento acabaría ahogándose allí mismo, así que, tirando de su alma, salió de allí sabiendo que nada volvería a estar en su sitio nunca más.

Los expertos dicen que cuando una persona está tan destrozada lo único que busca es aferrarse a un clavo ardiendo con tal de seguir adelante, porque sabe que lo contrario acabaría con él para siempre. Por eso, de forma casi involuntaria, Damon recorrió los pasillos de lo que una vez creyó que era su hogar hasta que encontró ese clavo ardiendo que andaba buscando, miró con miedo la puerta que lo separaba de la paz y la calma que más necesitaba en ese momento, la mano le temblaba pero pudo aferrarse al pomo de la puerta a tiempo.

Pero no la abrió.

— ¿Damon? —no se movió ni un ápice cuando escuchó la voz de Elena a sus espaldas, la chica venía de la cocina, de cenar junto a Davina y a los demás, por eso cuando había subido y había visto al chico parado en frente de su puerta no había dudado ni un segundo, puso una mano en su hombro y le obligó a que la mirase— Damon, ¿qué te ha hecho?

Sólo necesito esas pocas palabras para tener el control absoluto de su cuerpo, el chico se derrumbó en el suelo, cayó de rodillas y tembló cual hoja de papel, nunca había llorado tanto como ese día, nunca se había dejado llevar de esa forma tan patética e irracional como si aún fuese un niño pequeño que temía levantarse una vez más y no tener ni un trozo de pan para llevarse a la boca.

Elena dejó caer sus cosas al suelo y se arrodilló junto a Damon, no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba pero lo que sí sabía es que no iba a dejarle solo, no en ese estado tan lamentable, por eso tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se abrazó a él, intentando que el chico encontrara consuelo en la calidez de su cuerpo.

— Elena —se aferró con más fuerza a su cuerpo al decir su nombre, la chica le acarició con ternura el cabello—, te necesito.

— Shh, no digas nada más. Sólo descansa…

— No puedo más —se mordió el labio inferior y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de la chica, necesitando seguridad, una seguridad que nunca más tendría, una seguridad que se le había escapado de las manos sin darse cuenta.

— Estoy contigo, no te voy a dejar. Sobrevivirás —le susurró queriendo alcanzar su corazón para transmitirle su apoyo pero sintiéndose inútil, completamente—, sobreviviremos a esto, Damon. Siempre lo hacemos.

Y no era una mentira.

* * *

_No sé cuando subiré el siguiente capítulo, aún no lo he empezado, pero lo que si puedo adelantaros es que en el siguiente nos encontraremos con la subasta, donde podremos ver la verdad de porqué Damon sigue trabajando con Mikael y sigue al lado de Hope cuando está más que claro que no debe estar ahí, ¿y sabéis a quién le contará todo, absolutamente todo? a Elena, por supuesto. _

_Damon se abrirá a Elena, sin dejar ni un secreto dentro, tal vez parezca que es Damon quien está dando todo en lo que se está formando entre ellos, pero será Elena la que abra los ojos mucho antes, ¿no me entendéis? pronto lo haréis. _

_No solo veremos un Delena más intenso, sino que también nos encontraremos con una Hope más frágil, completamente rota._

_¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios! Sois las mejores, tanto ustedes que tomáis parte de vuestro tiempo para escribirme como a todos aquellos lectores fantasmas, me he propuesto terminar esta historia cuanto antes o por lo menos llegar a la parte crucial, así que, ¡sed pacientes!_

_¡Os quiero!_


	23. Bourbon y ¿Más? (20)

_¡Hola!_

_Una pequeña aclaración, en el capítulo anterior se deja claro que a Elena se le olvidó tomarse la píldora, eso es un tratamiento diario, por lo que, por una vez que se le olvide no tiene porque pasar nada, es muy raro quedarse embarazada, pues para eso debería llevar mucho más tiempo sin tomarla, ¿se entiende?_

_Y para dejarlo más claro, un embarazo aquí es lo último que necesito. XD_

_PD: Siento si hay algún error de dedo en el capítulo, no he podido editarlo con calma._

* * *

**Episodio 20: ¡PELIGRO BOURBON! ¡ALTA TENSIÓN SEXUAL! ¿o es algo más?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Quieres algo para beber?

— No es necesario, estoy bien así.

— ¿Seguro?

— No voy a romperme, Elena.

La chica dudó de su palabra. Llevaban allí sentados, uno enfrente del otro, un cuarto de hora, donde el chico no había dejado de balancearse como si estuviera sentado en un columpio en lugar de un sillón incómodo, con su rostro oculto entre sus manos. Y aunque sabía que no estaba llorando, que hacía un buen rato que se había calmado, sea lo que sea lo que le había pasado, aún seguía lo torturando desde lo más hondo.

Elena no sabía qué más hacer para sacarle algo de conversación, había hecho de todo para sacarla una sola palabra, desde encender la pequeña y abandonada televisión, ofrecerle descansar un rato entre las sábanas y ahora, algo para beber, pero no había conseguido más que una simple negativa o un movimiento muy sutil de la cabeza.

No sabía que le había pasado pero lo que sí sabía es que había sido lo suficientemente duro para dejarlo en ese estado de shock y eso le sobraba para saber qué se trataba de algo relacionado a Hope y eso le ponía de los nervios.

— ¿Y si me cuentas qué te pasa?

La sutileza nunca había sido una de sus cualidades, se lo habían dicho en infinidad de ocasiones pero nunca le había dado la suficiente importancia, ni ahora lo hacía. Era Damon quien había venido como alma en pena en su búsqueda, no podía quejarse de sus preguntas o su tercer grado y si lo hacía, era tan simple como cruzar la puerta del cuarto y no volver nunca más.

Cuando el ojiazul clavó sus ojos en los de Elena, fue testigo de la advertencia silenciosa que la chica le estaba dejando en el aire, sentía que acababa de atravesar una línea invisible, que no había marcha atrás, que el mundo había quedado dividido en dos partes y que si él decidía volver atrás nunca más podría estar en ese lado de nuevo.

Se pasó una mano temblorosa y húmeda a causa de las lágrimas por el cabello, su pelo estaba hecho un desastre y aunque eso debería molestarle no lo hizo en absoluto, su vida en esas veinticuatro horas había cambiado completamente, tener el pelo hecho un desastre o llevar una camiseta húmeda le importaba tanto o más que estar bajo las sábanas o en mitad de la calle bajo un aguacero.

— Elena, ¿puedes…? —la chica se cruzó de brazos expectante, temía lo que Damon pudiera pedirle, algo como dejarle a solas o necesitar tiempo para abrirse a alguien, no sabía porqué le afectaba tanto, pero era incapaz de pensar en dejarle sólo aunque sólo sea por unos minutos, el chico se rascó la mejilla oscurecida por las lágrimas—, ¿puedes… abrazarme?

Soltó todo el aire que no sabía qué contenía y se acercó al chico hasta conseguir rodearlo con sus brazos, durante unos minutos se mantuvieron en esa postura, donde ella le abrazaba y él se dejaba abrazar incómodo, no entendía de qué le servía todo esto, tenerla allí, pegada a él, pero si era lo que creía necesitar, no sería ella la que rompiese el contacto.

— Damon, es tarde, ¿no es mejor que descanses aunque sea sólo un par de horas?

— Quiero coger mi coche e irme de la ciudad.

— Pues hazlo —se apartó un poco para poder observar su mirada, la cual seguía completamente perdida, le acarició con la mano libre la zona que antes él mismo había tocado—, ¿qué te retiene?

— ¿Ahora mismo?

— Sí.

— Me retienes tú —no esperaba para nada esa confesión por lo que tardó lo suyo en responder, abrió la boca para cerrarla al instante—. No puedo dejarte aquí, ni tampoco a Enzo, Kol, Davina… ¡Dios! ¿cómo he permitido que tanta gente se meta en mi corazón?

— Shh, nadie puede luchar contra lo que dicta el corazón, Damon —lo abrazó con más fuerza, no porque el chico lo necesitase, sino porque ella lo necesitaba, esas palabras, esas simples palabras habían marcado su alma, roto todo lo que creía para construir de cero un sentimiento que creía inexistente, apretó el agarre y dejó que lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos mientras pensaba en lo le estaba pasando en ese instante.

— Elena…

La muchacha negó rotundamente, no le iba a soltar, aunque tampoco parecía que eso era lo que el chico le estuviese pidiendo, pero aún así, lo dejó bastante claro con ese movimiento de cabeza. Damon correspondió su abrazo, pero al final acabó consiguiendo que la chica se soltara.

— No quiero que llores, Elena. No tienes que llorar, ¡no debes llorar!

Elena sorbió fuerte mientras se limpiaba los restos de lágrimas, sintiéndose indefensa en los brazos del chico.

— No me digas lo que debo o no hacer.

— Ni siquiera sabes porque lloras.

— Sí, sí que sé porque estoy llorando —se lamió los labios antes de enfrentarse al intento azul de los ojos de Damon, toda la habitación estaba completamente oscura pero aún así podía distinguir cada uno de los rasgos del chico, casi se veía así misma dibujando cada pequeño trozo de piel para así memorizarlo—, ¿sabes tú porque lloras?

— Lloro porque he sido y soy un idiota, ¿contenta? —sí, sí que lo estaba, pero no por ese motivo sino por la sonrisa que decoraba el rostro del chico, que aunque era muy pequeña y casi podía pasar desapercibida para cualquiera, ella podía notar el cambio y eso le gustó, valió la pena cada maldito sentimiento encontrado.

No se levantó de su regazo, pero sí que se acomodó en su pecho, tal vez no pudiese ver con claridad su rostro, pero sí que podría sentir el cambio si se produjese, por lo que cerró los ojos e intentó descansar, relajarse al ritmo de los latidos del corazón de Damon.

— Elena.

— Mmm.

El chico soltó una carcajada al ver que se estaba quedando frita entre sus brazos, se imaginó a Elena babeando en su camiseta y fue la cosa más hermosa que podría ver jamás, casi le dio envidia la facilidad que tenía la chica de relajarse en los brazos de un desconocido.

— ¿Puedo contarte un secreto?

— Mmm.

— ¿Lo recordarás mañana?

— ¿Mmm?

— Shhh, tu no te esfuerces, sólo escucha —se acomodó como pudo, no queriendo despertar a la castaña, tomó un mechón de su cabello y jugó con él, pues concentrarse en algo tan insignificante como eso le ayudaría a liberar la carga que llevaba dentro.

Elena se sentía mal por fingir que estaba medio dormida, era incapaz de cerrar los ojos sin pensar en las consecuencias de tener al chico, nuevamente, en su habitación, esa mañana había sido Davina quien los había pillado y aunque la chica no le había sacado el tema, eso no quería decir que pudiese bajar la guardia, porque si alguien se enteraba y le iba con el cuento a Hope quien iba a salir perdiendo no era Damon, sino ella y su hermano y no estaba dispuesta a caer por nadie más.

Pero, ¿cómo echar a Damon de su cuarto cuando estaba tan roto por dentro? ella no era la heroína de nadie, pero tampoco era la villana y no iba a dejarlo solo, deambulando por la casa o por las calles de Nueva Orleans, completamente sólo.

— Cuando me ofrecieron una beca para ir a EEUU fui la persona más feliz del mundo, cuando me enteré que esa beca significaba trabajar para alguien tan importante como Mikael Mikaelson no cabía de la alegría.

"Y cuando eso significó volver con Hope todo fue a mejor. Esto ya lo sabías, pero lo que no sabías es lo que viene después. Cuando Hope se enteró que Klaus estaba saliendo con alguien se puso como una loca, como si eso le afectara de algún modo. La pelea que tuvimos esa noche me marcó de por vida. Esa chica que estaba a mi lado, no era la chica que me enamoró años atrás en Italia, era un espejismo, algo falso e inexistente. A la mañana siguiente, fui a hablar con ella, dejarle claro que no tenía ningún derecho a tratarme así, pero entonces pasó lo peor, seguía borracha y echa mierda, me dejó claro que no me necesitaba si Klaus estaba con otra"

Elena se tensó en los brazos de Damon, aún recordaba en sus propias carnes el encuentro con Hope y la familia de Klaus, la chica la había odiado sin ningún motivo aparente, pero lo que Damon le estaba contando, le dejaba aún con más dudas, ¿cual era la relación que mantenían Klaus y Hope? ¿qué es lo que había pasado entre esos dos para que Hope la odiase y pusiera en peligro su relación con Damon?

— En ese momento no le di la importancia que se merecía, estaba dolido y era joven. No estaba dispuesto a quedarme en un lugar donde no se me quería. Me marché.

— Damon, ¿qué sospechas tienes? —no podía aguantar más, esa pregunta atascada en su garganta creaba una angustia insoportable, el chico no respondió de inmediato y Elena temió que el chico no quisiera hablar con ella despierta, por lo que intentó incorporarse para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Tomó su rostro con manos temblorosas y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que creo que pasaba?

— Sí.

— No creo que te guste saberlo.

— ¿Algo relacionado a Klaus y Hope? Por supuesto que no me va a hacer gracia, pero, ¿qué quieres que te diga? ir a ciegas tampoco es algo agradable.

— Estaban juntos, de alguna forma retorcida, pero lo estaban. Quizá no cuando me reencontré con ella, aún recuerdo su mirada de terror cuando me vio junto a él en ese centro comercial pero… también recuerdo su mirada destrozada y dolida cuando se enteró que Klaus estaba contigo… fue justo en ese instante cuando me di cuenta que sus sentimientos hacia Klaus eran más poderosos que los que tenía hacía mi.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

— Porque me miraba de la misma forma que la miraba yo a ella, cuando supe que la perdía.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo? —le preguntó alarmada, no quería creer ni una sola de sus palabras, pero, ¿qué otra opción le quedaba?

— No me crees, claro.

Intentó levantarse con ella en brazos, Elena sabía muy bien lo que quería hacer, salir huyendo, atravesar esa línea invisible y no volver nunca, esa sola idea rompió algo en su interior en miles de pedazos, por lo que intentó aferrarse al cuello de su camiseta lo suficiente para que recibiera su mensaje, pero ni con esas consiguió frenar a Damon, pues este se levantó con la chica enredada en su cuerpo, dispuesto a largarse de allí, porque se sentía traicionado.

— ¡Damon! ¡Para! ¡Damon!

— Eres como ella, Elena —rió agotado, estaba cansado, no sólo físicamente sino también emocionalmente, por lo que necesitaba irse de allí cuanto antes, no sabía que le dolía más si Elena siendo una idiota o él creyendo que ella sería diferente. Cargar con la chica a cuestas era lo que menos necesitaba en ese instante, pero tampoco iba a dejarse perder—. Sólo crees en lo que quieres.

— ¡Damon! ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Qué quieres que te diga!? ¡Me cuesta asimilar que Klaus y Hope podrían haber tenido algo cuando SON HERMANOS!

— Tampoco tienes que gritarme, ¡que te tengo encima!

— ¡Pues no seas un neandertal! —le golpeó en el pecho, pero ese movimiento le costó el equilibrio que tenía agarrada al chico, por lo que tuvo que aferrarse con más fuerza, clavándole las uñas en la espalda, Damon soltó un alarido y se dejó caer contra la cama que estaba justo al lado—. Lo siento, ¡qué narices! No lo siento en absoluto, ¡eres cruel!

— Habla la que tiene por segundo nombre "Crueldad" —bromeó mientras se deshacía del peso muerto que era la chica encima suya, buscó un reloj con la mirada hasta que localizó el de la mesilla, no era muy tarde pero si lo suficiente para que cualquier sonido llamase la atención.

— Damon.

— Estoy intentando dormir.

— ¿Por qué seguiste con Hope? ¿Te lo suplicó?

— Que va, ella no me dirigió la palabra durante un par de días —dijo con una calma fingida, estaba claro que iba a tocar un tema que le sacaba de sus casillas—. Fue Mikael, iba a abandonar la beca, no me veía capaz de trabajar con el padre de Klaus y de Hope.

— ¿Qué pasó después?

— Quiso quedar conmigo, lo vi normal. Cuando le expliqué que lo mío con Hope no tenía un futuro —suspiró—. No llevaba ni un mes en Estados Unidos, pero tampoco pareció una sorpresa que nosotros dos saliéramos juntos. Pero lo que sí fue una sorpresa fue cuando me dijo que no podía marcharme ni dejar a Hope sin problemas.

"El contrato que firmé dejaba todo bastante claro, pero fui un insconciente y no lo leí cuando tuve la oportunidad. En él dejaba claro mi estancia en Estados Unidos, mi trabajo y mi permanencia con los Mikaelson y mi compromiso con Hope Mikaelson y la familia. Ya te puedes imaginar mi cara, le dejé claro que me largaba de allí, que no estaba para aguantar fumadas de nadie. Me amenazó con hacer daño a mi familia en Italia, no quise creerlo, al día siguiente, me llamaron desde la embajada, mi padre había tenido un accidente y estaba en el hospital, no era nada grave, pero para mi sí. Esa misma mañana hablé con Mikael, nunca me lo dejó claro, pero supe sin dudarlo que él había tenido algo que ver. No podía dejar el trabajo ni a Hope como no sea que ella lo quisiera. No tenía sentido, pero ahora…"

— Ahora si que tiene sentido. Sí la relación de Klaus y Hope supera los límites, Mikael necesitaba una coartada…

— Elena, eso no es todo.

— ¿Qué más?

— No todo era buscar un novio para Hope, había mucho más —tomó aire, sentía que se ahogaba—. Mikael es corrupto. Me necesitaba para blanquear su dinero, está metido en negocios sucios: financiación a gente peligrosa y trata de blancas.

— ¿¡Qué!? —se levantó de golpe, clavándole sin querer el codo en las costillas, empezó a disculparse pero el chico negó con la cabeza.

— No pasa nada, no pasa nada.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —le dio un pequeño beso en la parte afectada, ganándose una carcajada del chico.

— Eres adorable.

— Lo que tu quieras, pero no me cambies de tema.

— Financia a la mafia pero no de la forma en que tu crees. Les ayuda a salir o entrar al país sin tener problemas con aduanas, incluso les ayuda en caso de juicios o algo parecido, todo esto sin mancharse las manos y ganándose dos o tres millones de dólares por trabajo. Es como si Mikael fuese el ángel guardián del peligro.

— ¿Y… las tratas… de blancas?

— Tampoco es lo que tu crees, o sí —abrazó a la chica con fuerza, temiendo que después de contarle esto saliera corriendo—. La gente de poder que se ve en apuros entrega a sus hijos a nosotros, Mikael se encarga de preparar y organizar todo, para que cuando haya una subasta, ellos se ganen un buen pico.

— No puedes hablar en serio.

— Sí, esa fue mi reacción. Esta gente entrega a sus hijos por dinero, sí, suena mal, pero es lo que sucede. Mikael se encarga de venderlas al mejor postor, normalmente todo es voluntario…

— ¡No lo defiendas!

— No lo defiendo, lo que quiero decir, que la mayor parte de esas personas no dirían nada en contra de los Mikaelson ni tampoco contra sus propias familias, lo he intentado.

— Damon, no sólo te amenazan, sino que encima te manchas las manos por ellos —se deshizo de su agarre para acercarse aún más a él, sus cuerpos estaban totalmente pegados, no había lugar a imaginar, pero aún así ambos necesitaban estar mucho más cerca. Elena empezó a acariciar su torso, a jugar con su camiseta—. Tenemos que parar esto, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

— Lo sé. Estoy en ello.

— ¿Tú sólo?

— No realmente.

— Kol y Davina —imaginó, el chico asintió—, pero déjame adivinar, ¿a qué intentas mantener a todos los que lo saben al margen?

— Sí.

— Pero a mi me lo estás contando, cuando sabes lo cabezota que soy, ¿te has cansado de cargar con toda esta mierda tú solo?

— Más o menos —sonrió, atrapando a la chica entre sus brazos, Elena soltó un gritito por la sorpresa pero todo sonido quedó amortiguado cuando los labios de Damon se estamparon sobre los suyos, no fue realmente un beso, sino una forma de cerrar una especie de promesa, una conexión que cada día se hacía más y más poderosa—. Te necesito, Elena, no hay más que hablar.

— Por una vez estamos de acuerdo, ¿me das otro beso?

— ¿Por qué no vienes a por él?

— Wow, señor Bourbon que atrevido está usted, esta noche.

El chico soltó una carcajada mientras tomaba a la chica entre sus brazos, la rodeó con fuerza y con una ternura inimaginable. No tardaron mucho más en caer en la tentación, en dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos ocultos que empezaban a florecer con cada mirada o roce, sus labios se unieron con delicadeza, pero ese beso que empezó como una forma de acabar con la conversación se empezó a convertir en un profundo y apasionante beso, esa clase de besos por los que la gente haría la guerra.

Un beso lleno de promesas, sentimientos y sensaciones totalmente nuevas y peligrosas.

El fin de semana de la subasta llegó antes de lo previsto, no era una sorpresa, que el tiempo se pasara volando con un acto tan glamuroso y de ese potencial como aquel, por eso Hope invertía las veinticuatro horas del día en tenerlo todo perfecto para que cuando el tiempo se esfumara, ella no necesitase más manos extras para llegar a tiempo.

Vivía organizando eventos, era la única razón por la que seguía trabajando en el negocio familiar, porque así tendría los recursos y los contactos para dedicarse a aquello que la volvía loca: organizar, preparar, deslumbrar a sus invitados con fiestas, reuniones o subastas como ésta.

Tomó una copa de una de las mesas que estaban organizando, la chica que se encargaba de ello le lanzó una mirada de advertencia pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que se trataba de Hope, simplemente continúo con su trabajo, como si no acabara de hacer algo que le podría costar el trabajo, la rubia sonrió.

Le gustaba tener ese poder sobre su personal, era una de las razones por lo que había decidido dedicarse a esto.

— Señorita Mikaelson, los del catering están aquí —se giró para echarle un vistazo, llevaba puesto el traje que iba a usar esa noche, estaba elegante pero no lo suficiente, por lo que soltó la copa en cualquier lugar y clavó sus ojos en el chico.

— Que Davina se encargue de organizarlos, hazte un favor Diego, desaparece de mi vista y haz aquello que has dejado a medias para venir a hablarme.

— Como desee, señorita.

— ¡Ah! una cosa más, ¿ese es el traje que pedí? —al ver que el chico no contestaba se dispuso a dejarle claro que si así era, que buscaran una modista ahora mismo, necesitaban que esos trajes mostraran más carne, que era una subasta no una misa, pero entonces su teléfono sonó en su bolsillo, y sólo usaba ese tono para Kai Parker, puso los ojos en blanco y alejó a Diego con un movimiento despectivo de la mano.

Diego asintió y desapareció tan rápido como vino. Hope no entendía ese miedo que le tenían, pero tampoco hacía nada para cambiarlo, a fin de cuentas le encantaba el poder que tenía sobre los hombres y también sobre las mujeres, era una forma de vengarse de las dos personas que más daño le habían hecho en la vida.

Descolgó y se alejó lo máximo posible de ojos indiscretos, echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, todo estaba en orden, lo único que quedaba por hacer era los retoques de última hora, sonrío, una vez más iba a demostrar el poder que tenía.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con la figura de Elena, iba vestida con el traje de esa noche, camiseta y pantalones totalmente negros y ajustados con una chaqueta sin manga de color violeta, el único detalle que llamaba la atención eran las pequeñas corbatas o pajaritas (según el diseño) de la misma tonalidad que la chaqueta, era un adorno muy llamativo o por lo menos así se veía en los modelos de su diseñador privado.

La observó con muy poco disimulo, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta de caballo, rompiendo con la armonía del diseño, podría acercarse y decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero Hope prefería la distancia, buscar en esa maldita niñata aquello que volvía loco a Klaus, no lo encontraba, por más que buscara, no veía nada extraño.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar, lo tomó y se lo llevó a la oreja sin comprobar quién era, pues sabía que era la misma persona.

— Dime —con eso le aclaró que tenía mucha prisa para aguantar sus bromitas de tres al cuarto, llevaba pidiendo señales suyas desde hacía unos días y ahora se dignaba a llamar, mientras esperaba que Kai le relatara las novedades, Hope no pudo apartar la vista de Elena, seguía limpiando los cubiertos de plata, estaba muy concentrada en su tarea, unas pequeñas arruguitas se formaban en su frente, sonrió levemente, era mona, no podía negarlo, con ese aura angelical tendría a muchos chicos babeando por ella, pero aún así no entendía que más le atraía a Klaus, cual era la razón para que no hubiese demostrado sus dos caras ante ella.

Elena soltó el último cubierto y se alzó sobre sus tacones para alcanzar las copas, justo en ese momento Damon atravesó su campo visual, estaba detrás de Elena, Hope apartó el teléfono de su oreja y miró detenidamente a su prometido, había algo extraño en su comportamiento, parecía feliz, una felicidad que hacía años que no veía en sus ojos, en todo su cuerpo.

Damon pasó por delante de Elena sin prestarle atención, como si la castaña no existiera para Damon, como si fuese una sirviente más, no fue hasta que desapareció entre la multitud cuando Hope captó algo diferente, un papelito reposaba en uno de los platos que Elena había limpiado, un papelito que antes no había estado.

No sólo eso. Elena sonreía al lugar por donde Damon se había marchado.

— _¿Hope? _—se llevó el teléfono de nuevo a la oreja—, _¿me estás escuchando?_

— Sí, sí perdona —alejó su mirada del papelito que ahora reposaba en los dedos de Elena y se concentró en la conversación con Kai, pues esto era primordial.

— _Te llamaba para decirte que ya he decodificado la información, son cuentas black, en ella hay una serie de números que me confirman lo que te temías._

— Al grano, Kai. No tengo toda la mañana.

— _Tu padre se sigue dedicado a la compraventa, Hope._

— Que hijo de puta —se pasó una mano por el cabello y lanzó una rápida mirada a Elena, la chica seguía en la misma posición pero no había ni rastro del papelito, frunció el ceño—. Déjame adivinar, hay alguna inversión o traspaso de una cuenta que pueda llamarse "Gilbert"

— _Un momento, si, aquí pone que hubo una transferencia hecha por KMik._

— Y luego yo soy la mala de la película. Gracias Kai, te daré tu dinero en breve, mándame los datos lo más resumido que puedas, una duda, ¿mataste a tu otro cliente?

— _Me deshice de él, ¿recuerdas?_

Hope asintió conforme y colgó para no escuchar ni una sola palabra más que fuese innecesaria, echó un último vistazo a su alrededor y miró por última vez a la chica, que ahora estaba hablando con Tim, parecía que coqueteaba pero había algo que le seguía molestando, quizá era el papel que había aparecido justo cuando Damon pasaba por delante, o la sonrisa de Elena o simplemente que las cosas iban cayendo poco a poco, de una forma u otra, no podía quedarse para vigilar a su juguete, pues le tocaba enfrentarse a Klaus.

No tardó mucho en localizar a su hermano, estaba en una de las salas donde el alcohol estaba por todos lados, tenía el teléfono entre las manos, tal vez comprobando algo o mandando un mensaje, realmente a Hope le importaba bien poco. Cerró la puerta de un golpe seco, para dejar claro su entrada en la sala, Klaus simplemente la miró unos segundos y volvió a concentrarse en su tarea.

La chica, asustada dio un paso a uno de los costados de la sala y tomó una botella de brandy, una de las favoritas de Damon, pasó un dedo por el borde del grabado y la volvió a dejar en su sitio, ya después se bebería una buena copa, quizá junto a Damon, con el cual tendría que hablar muy seriamente.

— ¿Querías algo, _hermanita_?

— Ahora que lo dices, sí que quiero algo —sonrió con falsedad, el chico le devolvió la sonrisa con un gesto sugerente, pero Hope hizo como que no vio nada, su cuerpo no dejaba de recordarle esa fatídica noche, cuando un Klaus muy borracho entró en su cuarto y la violó, intentó borrar esa imagen de su cabeza y se centró en el chico, ella tenía el control—. Desaparece de mi vista, tú, Mikael, Damon, todos vosotros.

— Hope, déjame en paz.

La chica negó divertida, le hacía gracia, todo en Klaus causaba en ella dos reacciones muy diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo igual de intensas. De una forma u otra no iba a marcharse sin averiguar qué estaba sucediendo en su casa, no iba a dejar que Damon, Klaus o cualquier otro se riese delante de sus narices.

No mientras ella siguiera respirando.

— Nadie me puede robar en la cara, ¿te ha quedado claro?

— Clarísimo. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

— Aún crees que soy una cría —no podía creerse lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Klaus no se daba cuenta de nada o se hacía el loco. El chico le lanzó una mirada de advertencia cuando vio que dio otro paso en su dirección—. Las transferencias de Elena han ido directamente a la fundación, y todo, por blanquear el dinero.

La cara de Klaus era un poema.

— Me gusta que te sorprendas. Sé mucho más de lo que crees, sé que me estáis usando como una forma de blanquear capital, que Damon y tú hacéis todo lo que papá dice, ¡que sois unos putos estafadores!

— ¡Cállate la boca!

— ¡Nunca!

— ¿Crees que soy idiota? ¿Qué porqué me digas que me calle, me voy a callar? Que poco me conoces, Nik —estaba traspasando una muy fina línea, sabiendo que las consecuencias de hacer tal acto era un precio que no estaba dispuesta a pagar, pero a esas alturas le daba igual la reacción de Klaus, pues esta vez ella no era esa niña asustada—. Vas a servirme de ayuda, al final. Dile a papá y a Damon que como me vuelvan a tomar por tonta, iré a la policía.

Sonrió con satisfacción, le sentaba bien dejar a Klaus en esas condiciones, totalmente pálido y congelado en el sitio

Sonrió satisfecha, Klaus estaba pálido y congelado en el sitio, Hope se dio la vuelta para salir de la sala y continuar con su trabajo, sin pensar ni por un segundo lo que pasaría a continuación.

Desde que estaba viviendo con los Mikaelson su vida había sido una rutina, casi pasaba desapercibida por la casa, su único medio de diversión era Klaus, su hermano favorito, todo con él era de color de rosa, llegó a enamorarse de él, profundamente pero siempre lo mantuvo en secreto, o por lo menos eso es lo que ella creyó en un primer momento.

Todo cambió cuando él un día la besó, fue un beso dulce y casto, pero un beso a fin de cuentas, algo que marcó la diferencia, pero que equivocada estaba, lo que sí marcó la diferencia fue esa noche de tormenta, cuando un Klaus totalmente irreconocible para ella apareció en la puerta de su habitación y la violó.

Se estremeció cuando alcanzó el pomo de la puerta, no supo porqué lo hizo pero se giró muy lentamente para comprobar el estado de Klaus.

No tuvo tiempo suficiente para reaccionar, pues en cuanto se giró completamente, Klaus se lanzó encima, tomó sus brazos con fuerza y la arrastró hasta arrinconarla contra una estantería, varias botellas de un licor carísimo se rompieron en mil pedazos cuando tocaron el suelo, Hope fue incapaz de reaccionar, de gritar o decir algo coherente, su cuerpo temblaba atrayendo a su mente aquellos recuerdos que quería olvidar con todas sus fuerzas.

— Ya no eres tan chulita, ¿verdad? —estaba asustada, el rostro de Klaus se aproximó al suyo y trazó con la punta de la lengua el contorno de su mejilla, mandando descargas eléctricas por todo su sistema, tragó duro al sentir el cuerpo de Klaus presionando el suyo, hasta conseguir que se clavara todo aquello que estuviese a su alcance, apretó los labios en una fina línea cuando sintió la mano del rubio entre sus piernas—, ¿no era esto lo que querías, zorra?

Comprobó el teléfono una vez más, acababa de escribirle a su hermana para decirle que ya estaba en la casa, pero que no podía pasarse a verla, pues iba con prisas y tenía que firmar unos últimos papeles por expresa petición de Hope, ya que le había obligado a encargarse de la parte administrativa de la subasta; no era su especialidad, pero preferible era encargarse de las cuentas de una fiesta que ser el objeto sexual de la hermana de su ex amante.

Su teléfono vibró.

"**Igual no iba a poder ir a cenar contigo :'(, Hope me tiene explotada ¡LLEVA UNA SEMANA INSOPORTABLE!" -E**

"**JAJAJA. Sólo has limpiado y aguantado las broncas, ella lleva siendo mi sombra TODA LA SEMANA" -S**

Le gustaba haber recuperado esa complicidad que una vez fue parte de ellos, era agradable tener algo bueno en tu vida, especialmente cuando todo está en tu contra.

Se guardó el teléfono después de una pequeña pelea de emoticones sin sentido y se dirigió directamente a las escaleras de servicio.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos, pasó por uno de los pasillos que le conducirán a la zona donde había quedado con Hope, esperaba no confundirse, ya iba con el tiempo justo y necesitaba firmar esos papeles de una vez por todas y así salir de esa casa durante un par de horas o incluso toda la noche.

No llevaba ni medio camino cuando escuchó algo romperse, como si hubieran lanzado un objeto contra la pared, se quedó quieto por la impresión y no fue hasta que escuchó una especie de grito cuando reaccionó, su cuerpo le pedía hacer dos, una era salir corriendo en dirección contraria y buscar ayuda y la otra era ir a comprobar que estaba pasando, quizá su reacción hubiera sido la primera, si sus oídos no hubieran captado la voz gutural y animal de Klaus Mikaelson.

Apretó los puños hasta sentir que las uñas le desgarraban parte de la piel, quería vomitar y esconderse en una habitación, lejos completamente de esa sensación de problemas que le inundaba por todas partes, pero él no era un cobarde, nunca más.

Corrió en la dirección de donde se había escuchado los ruidos y los gritos, podía sentir como el oído se le tapona, pero no se paró en ningún momento.

Abrió la puerta de un golpe seco y lo que se encontró lo dejó helado en el sitio. Klaus estaba echado encima de una Hope totalmente destrozada que estaba tirada en el suelo, su camisa estaba abierta, casi desgarrada, su normalmente perfecto cabello era una especie de revoltijo y sus zapatos estaban tirados uno en cada lado, como si hubiesen sido lanzados de mala manera, pero lo que más le mató fue la mirada de ira y placer que decoraba el rostro del que una vez fue el amor de su vida.

Lo que pasó después está bastante nublado, Stefan gritó y se lanzó contra Klaus, lo tiró lo más lejos que pudo de Hope, su primer instinto era tomar a la chica y salir de allí, pero estaba tan cabreado y tan cegado por la situación, que no actúo con la cabeza, todo lo contrario, se lanzó de nuevo contra Klaus y le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.

Hope se retorció en el suelo, alejándose de la situación todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía en ese estado, pues sentía que algo se instalaba en su pecho, dificultando su respiración, dejándola completamente paralizada.

Quería salir huyendo, correr lejos pero no se veía con las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse o hacer algo parecido, simplemente se quedó ahí, con los ojos llorosos y con el corazón en un puño, observando la escena que se reproducía ante sus ojos.

Elena se dirigió directamente al almacén a tomar las últimas cajas que quedaban allí, ya era tarde, dentro de unas horas los invitados llegarían y Hope se pondría hecha una furia, sonrió de mala gana al recordar lo que les había dicho ayer a todo el mundo, que si algo iba mal, lo pagarían ellos, con sangre y sudor, más de uno se miró asustado, pero Elena era de las pocas que sabía que la rubia hablaba en serio pero aún así no le daba mucha importancia.

Sacó la última caja y se pasó una mano por la frente humedecida a causa del sudor, al final iba a tener que cambiarse de uniforme, era eso u oler a pescado podrido, sonrió divertida y se agachó para tomar la caja entre sus brazos y salir de ese almacén maloliente.

Justo en ese momento unos brazos la rodearon por encima de su pecho, su espalda quedó atrapada en un pecho fuerte y cálido, no tenía que preguntar para saber de quién se trataba, todo su cuerpo se lo decía a gritos y lo único capaz de hacer era sonreír como una colegiala enamorada, se balanceó al ritmo que marcaba el ojiazul mientras se dejaba arrastrar de vuelta al almacén.

— ¿Te ayudo con eso?

— Nope.

Damon soltó una carcajada ante su respuesta tan infantil, pero Elena no quería soltar la caja, iba con el tiempo justo y dejar de lado su trabajo era perderse completamente y no quería ni de broma que Hope bajase a buscarla, esa semana junto a Damon había sido maravillosa, casi se había permitido olvidar la mierda que la esperaba siempre al levantarse o al cerrar los ojos, no estaba dispuesta a perderlo, no por un error.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? Sé que tienes que trabajar, pero no he visto a Hope en ninguna parte, no aparecerá hasta dentro de una hora o dos.

— Damon…

— No empieces, por favor —protestó cual niño pequeño, casi podía ver un mohín formándose en su rostro y sus ojos brillando con una súplica escrita en el iris—. No te cuesta nada, bebé.

Le pisó el pie a propósito, consiguiendo que el chico dejara de abrazarla, casi perdió el equilibrio, pero se mantuvo lo mejor que pudo.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —bufó molesto mientras comprobaba el estado de sus zapatos nuevos, no es que le importasen mucho, pero no tenía ganas de ir a cambiarse y perder a la chica de vista.

— Me llamas bebé y cobras.

— Vale, ¿y princesa? —probó, ganándose una mirada de advertencia dio un paso atrás, temiendo que volviera a pisarle—. Vale, vale, por probar.

— Pues no pruebes, mi nombre es precioso para que vengas con apodos.

— Cariño, tu nombre es lo de menos —comenzó a acercarse con una voz dulce y exquisita, la chica tragó saliva cuando Damon tomó la caja de entre sus dedos y la soltó con delicadeza en el suelo para volver a centrarse en ella—, podrías llamarte Julianna, Caroline, Katerina que seguiría…

"_...enamorado de ti_"

El silencio se instaló entre ellos, Damon no había sido capaz de terminar la frase, pues Elena se había lanzado contra sus labios por puro terror, su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala, pues por un momento había visto a Damon declarándose, diciéndole que ya no amaba a Hope, que estaba enamorado solamente de ella, y eso no estaba bien, ni Damon podía amarla ni ella podía alucinar con algo parecido, lo que ellos tenían era un entendimiento, una amistad si se quería definir aún más, pero nada más.

_¿Verdad?_

* * *

¡HE VUELTO!

A partir de aquí se avecina lo bueno, Stefan a descubierto a Klaus y a Hope, Hope sospecha algo o por lo menos ha visto algo extraño entre Damon y Elena, y nuestra pareja de tortolitos no saben en que lío se están metiendo, pronto veremos que va a pasar, simplemente, hay que ser pacientes.

He tardado más en subir porque estos días he estado yendo y viniendo, casi no he tenido tiempo para escribir con calma.

¡Espero vuestras opiniones!


	24. Bourbon y Enamorado (21)

_Capítulo breve e introductorio, se avecina las consecuencias._

* * *

**Episodio 21: ¡ENAMORADO Y ENAMORADA! ¿Un chupito de Bourbon, para ahogar las penas?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_...enamorado de ti"_

Nunca esas palabras tuvieron tanto poder como en ese pequeño instante, en cuanto sus labios se separaron ambos sintieron una pérdida inimaginable, un vacío profundo. Damon tomó una bocanada de aire, pues sentía que estaba a punto de ahogarse si los labios de la chica no volvían a colisionar contra los suyos, su cabeza daba vueltas, a punto de estallar.

Se alejó de Elena todo lo que su cuerpo le permitió, sus manos siguieron unidas, impidiendo que esa separación fuese aún más definitiva, temía que si la soltaba, ella saldría huyendo y nunca más volverían a ser sólo ellos dos.

La chica le miraba con esos profundos y suplicantes ojos café, esperando un movimiento que nunca llegaría, una respuesta a su silenciosa pregunta, una cuestión que bailaba entre ellos, haciendo más densa la tensión.

Elena podía sentirlo todo en ese instante, el pánico recorriendo de punta a punta todo su cuerpo, las palabras no dichas estancadas en su garganta, su cuerpo vibrando por los miles de sentimientos y sensaciones que la recorrían, desde la punta de sus dedos, aquellos que seguían conectados con Damon, hasta el último cabello de su cabeza.

— Damon… —susurró con voz ronca, el chico alzó la cabeza, sus ojos tomaron un tono azul claro y brillante, Elena podía verse reflejada en ellos, como cuando miras el agua cristalina de un lago en plena noche de luna llena, te ves, con una claridad innegable. Tragó saliva y dio un paso al frente, queriendo romper las distancias que ellos solos habían impuesto—. Damon.

El ojiazul se mordió el interior de la mejilla, no sabía qué hacer para salir de ese callejón sin salida, donde él solo se había metido por no pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras, no había querido decir lo que había estado a punto de decir, sabía que aunque podría inventarse una excusa, nada sonaría creíble, pues en los ojos café podía ver a la perfección que Elena había entendido absolutamente todo.

Soltó una de sus manos y acarició con dedos temblorosos la mejilla rosada de la chica, ninguno de los dos dijo ni hizo nada más, como si esa pequeña caricia necesitase la atención total de ambos.

— Elena, yo…

Lo supo, mucho antes de que él pronunciase su nombre lo supo, Damon iba a negar aquello que había estado a punto de decir, Elena no sabía que le molestaba más, si era comprobar que el chico quería borrar sus últimas palabras o que ella misma se hubiese encargado de romper la frase en primer lugar.

— Tengo que irme.

Se zafó de su agarre y el dolor de la pérdida fue mayor, esta vez. Tomó la caja del suelo y se dirigió directamente a las escaleras.

— No te vayas así, por favor.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que me vaya? —no le enfrentó, permaneció impasible mirando al frente, alejándose de esos ojos azules que rompían todos sus esquemas—. Debo ir arriba, Hope me buscará en cualquier momento.

Como si pronunciar el nombre de Hope, la bomba estalló entre ellos.

— ¡Elena! No seas infantil —dio dos largas zancadas y tomó el brazo de la chica, para obligarla a que se girara, en cuanto sus miradas coincidieron, Damon se arrepintió de haber hecho eso, los ojos café de la chica brillaban con una luz especial, ocultando las lágrimas que querían escapar, todo por culpa suya.

La mano que rodeaba el brazo de Elena tembló ligeramente, Damon tragó saliva y como un cobarde soltó a la chica y le dio la espalda, arrepintiéndose de todo, de estar allí, de haber retenido a Elena y principalmente de haber dejado que todo corriese tanto, ¿cómo había sido tan egoísta?

Si ellos dos no se hubiesen dejado llevar de esa forma, no habría otro corazón roto a sus pies.

— No quise decir lo de antes… yo.

— No, cálmate, sé lo que vas a decirme —la voz le tembló, podía notar una ligera capa de humedad en sus mejillas, pero no tenía fuerzas ni manos (llevaba una caja pesada) para limpiarse las lágrimas—. "_Quiero a Hope, siempre será Hope_"

Y ahí estaba la confirmación que necesitaba para saber que ella había entendido su silencio, esas palabras no dichas.

Damon apretó los puños, las uñas se le clavaron con fuerza en la fina piel de sus manos, pero no le importó en absoluto, el cabreo que sentía aumentaba por momentos, cada una de las palabras que salía de la boca de Elena, era como una puñalada directa al pecho, al lugar donde debería estar _su_ corazón.

Los hombros de la castaña se sacudieron y al instante comenzó a andar, tomó las escaleras de servicio y desesperadamente intentó huir en la oscuridad que le ofrecía el lugar.

— ¡Elena! ¡Maldita sea, para! —corrió tras ella, la chica caminaba con un paso ligero, pero en cuanto sus oídos captaron las voces de Damon y su cercanía, perdió el poco control que tenía sobre sí misma, apretó el paso huyendo de su contacto, pero entre el traje tan ajustado que llevaba y la caja que pesaba demasiado y era muy frágil, el chico la acabó alcanzando en uno de los cruces.

Sus miradas coincidieron, no había necesidad de decir más nada, pues sus ojos lo decían absolutamente todo, era como una puerta directa a su alma, el ojiazul vaciló en el último momento pero ya no podía echarse atrás, ya no podía dejarla ir.

Quizá el amor no era lo que brillaba entre ellos, lo que los mantenía unidos de forma una inhumana, la conexión que tenían era mucho más poderosa que cualquier palabra o sentimiento existente, quizá no se amaban, quizá nunca lo harían, pero lo que sí estaba claro, que lo que había entre ellos era algo más potente, más simple y al mismo tiempo más complejo que lo que era el amor.

Damon tragó saliva, no sabiendo qué decir para retenerla, soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza: la verdad.

— Elena, me importas, muchísimo.

La castaña negó rotundamente, no era lo que quería escuchar, aunque tampoco creía saber lo que quería oír.

— Déjame ir, Damon. Ya me siento lo suficiente patética.

— Yo si que soy patético —tomó una de sus lágrimas con la yema de los dedos, ambos observaron ese gota cristalina que el chico se llevó a la boca—, mírame, ni siquiera tengo control sobre mi vida.

— Sí, sí que lo tienes, mírate —le devolvió el golpe— estás aquí, jugando conmigo como si fuese tu puta esclava, es divertido ver como al final no es Hope quien me manipula, sino tú.

Sus acusaciones fueron como una bofetada.

— ¿Eso… crees? ¿Crees que te estoy usando?

— Sí, es lo que creo —consiguió apartarlo casi sin ejercer fuerza, el chico estaba espantado, como si acabara de decir que por su culpa nunca más llovería o saldría el sol, una clase de verdad poco creíble. Elena estuvo a punto de rectificar, sus labios entreabiertos y la duda que se veía reflejado en sus ojos lo decía todo, pero era incapaz de aclararle que no creía en lo que acababa de decir, que lo había dicho como una forma de auto defensa, pero que en realidad ella sabía muy bien que nunca podría usarla, que ella era más importante que eso, pero no estaba dispuesta a rebajarse de esa forma.

Quería hacerle daño, y esas palabras eran la estocada perfecta.

Con los ojos rojos por la fuerza que había ejercidos en ellos, se alejó de Damon, hasta pegar su espalda contra la pared, se observaron unos segundos más, como si esperase un milagro, pero esta vez, la castaña no estaba dispuesta a dejar que su corazón tomara el control de su vida, aferró con fuerza la caja y siguió su camino, sin correr, pues necesitaba su mirada dolida pegada en su espalda, como una forma de recordarse a sí misma que nadie tenía el poder para romperle el corazón.

— Damon —estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que el chico no pudiese escucharla, pero aún así, no podía largarse sin dejar salir esa última pregunta—, ¿sigues enamorado de _ella_?

Qué equivocada estaba. Todo era una maldita mentira.

La subasta estaba en su máximo apogeo cuando Elena, Davina y Diego salieron a repartir bebidas y dulces minúsculos, había treinta y tres camareros contratados, pero Hope les había dejado claro que quería a su gente de confianza por toda la zona, para que si algo salía mal, ellos pudieran solucionarlo antes de que algún invitado se diese cuenta.

O por lo menos, eso era lo que Davina les había dicho cuando entró a la cocina y los vió a ambos, Diego y ella, sentados en el suelo, casi escondidos con dos botellines de cerveza helada, recién sacados del congelador.

Davina no los enfrentó, simplemente le relató la cantinela de siempre y los hizo levantarse con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

Elena no tenía ganas de salir, de sonreír como una muñeca y moverse como una modelo entre la multitud, Diego le había preguntado al principio que si le había pasado algo, pues esa misma mañana era más feliz que una perdiz y ahora parecía una viuda borracha, Elena se había encogido de hombros como toda respuesta, Diego no era nadie para meterse en su vida, una cosa era que se llevaran bien y otra muy distinta es que fueran mejores amigos.

Davina no les quitó el ojo de encima hasta que se perdieron por el gran salón, por una vez eran ellos los supervisores y no la zorra de Hope. Cada uno con sus dos bandejas, una de bebidas y otra de dulces, dieron la bienvenida a una noche que se tornaba larguísima.

Elena no llevaba ni diez minutos dando vueltas, cuando escuchó la voz de Klaus, al principio pensó que era su mente enfermiza que no había tenido suficiente con Damon que ahora también necesitaba torturarse con Klaus, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que no era así.

— Una copa, por favor —el marcado acento de Klaus le hizo girarse, el chico estaba a unos escasos metros de distancia, al lado de una pelirroja, llevaba un traje negro y el cabello estaba ligeramente desordenado, como si acabara de tener el sexo de su vida, por unos instantes, sus miradas coincidieron y lo único que Elena sintió fue una oleada de asco y repulsión, casi se vio así misma vomitando en ese perfecto y caro traje, sonrió divertida, confundiendo a Klaus, que creyó que la sonrisa iba dirigida a él, ¡que tonto era!

Le dio la espalda con un sugerente movimiento de cadera y continúo haciendo su trabajo, justo cuando escuchó al presentador anunciando el comienzo de la subasta.

Varios chicos, vestidos elegantemente subieron al improvisado escenario que a Hope le había tenido que costar un buen dinerito. La mayoría de esos chicos tendrán su edad, tal vez un poco más mayores, de la edad de su hermano, seguramente.

Había algo en ellos que te obligaba a quedarse mirándolos embobada, algunos eran muy guapos, otros tenían algo que te hacía admirarlos, y otros, eran como Klaus, que su apellido ya te atraía antes de mirarle a los ojos.

Un momento...

Boquiabierta, parpadeó para comprobar que no estaba alucinando y que la cerveza que antes se había tomado no se le había subido a la cabeza. Klaus estaba allí, subiéndose al escenario, era uno de los chicos subastados. El rubio le guiñó un ojo, y ella sintió la enorme necesidad de lanzarle la bandeja desde donde estaba.

Sabía que todo el dinero que se recaude irá directamente a los más necesitados, pero Elena es incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza la conversación que tuvo con Damon, las amenazas y el dinero negro, ¿y si todo era un truco para blanquear capital? miró por todas partes, Hope no estaba a la vista, una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su rostro.

No estaban subastando personas realmente, las mujeres o incluso los hombres pujaban para llevarse al chico más guapo, pero normalmente no se hacía nada que uno no quisiera, por lo que los subastados estaban allí voluntariamente, sabiendo los que le tocaba vivir al ser vendidos, temporalmente.

Elena se deshizo de la chaqueta morada y de la pajarita que llevaba, se soltó el cabello y lo dejó caer, miró por todas partes hasta que localizó un fular rojo, se lo puso por encima de los hombros, y miró su reflejo en una copa de cristal que estaba abandonada en una de las mesas, podía pasar desapercibida y apostaría hasta el último dólar de sus cuentas si era necesario.

Quizá se le había ido la cabeza, que lo que había vivido con Damon, lo frágil que se había sentido había acabado con la última neurona de su cabeza, pero de una forma u otra, nadie podía pararla a estas alturas.

— ¡Y el señor Donovan fue vendido por cinco mil quinientos cincuenta dólares! ¡Enhorabuena!

Todos aplaudieron, mientras una chica menuda y rubia tomaba el brazo del muchacho, Elena los observó y por un segundo creyó que eran pareja, negó con la cabeza y miró quien era el siguiente subastado: Klaus.

La puja comenzó bastante alta, Elena no tenía ni un centavo en el bolsillo, pero como todo era por cheque podría pasar desapercibida.

— ¡Dos mil dólares! —se hizo notar, sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos se clavaban en su nuca. Mikael Mikaelson estaba en la sala.

Lo que pasó después fue una pelea entre dos chicas, la pelirroja que antes había estado al lado de Klaus y Elena, ninguna de las dos dejó de pujar en ningún momento, Elena no quería llamar la atención, pero tampoco iba a perder ante esa tipa, con tetas de silicona.

Cabreada y agotada, no midió sus palabras.

— ¡Un millón de dólares!

El silencio se extendió como la pólvora, Elena jadeó y miró por todas partes localizando la mirada alucinada de Diego, la cara de Davina y la de Kol, que estaban en una esquina, él con un teléfono en la mano y ella con la bandeja entre los dedos, podía sentir el odio en sus ojos caramelo, nunca había entendido el porqué, pero sabía perfectamente que esos dos estaban metidos en algo sucio, tal vez no en los negocios de los Mikaelson pero si en algo importante.

— ¡Vendido por un millón de dólares!

Elena volvió a la realidad cuando sintió la mano de Klaus rodeando su cintura, pegando todo su cuerpo al suyo, el chico acercó sus labios a su oído y lo que susurró la dejó completamente helada.

Sí, su neurona perdida saludó.

Damon llevaba un buen rato deambulando en su habitación. Había llegado allí por casualidad, todo estaba como la última vez que estuvo allí, cuando discutió con Hope, bueno, no discutió se dejó machacar por la mujer que una vez había sido el amor de su vida.

No sabía cuándo ni porqué, pero había dejado de amarla, por lo menos ya no sentía que se ahogaba cada vez que pensaba en ella o en uno de esos momentos únicos que habían vivido cuando eran jóvenes, en Italia, o cuando empezaron a salir en EEUU hacía un par de años, ya nada de eso le hacía sentir como un idiota o como un inconsciente.

Se acercó a la mesilla, donde reposaba un porta fotos digital, observó todas, cada una de ellas con un gesto de indiferencia, le dolía saber que ya no le afectaba nada de eso, ¿cómo puede alguien dejar de amar de la noche a la mañana? ¿cómo puede uno enamorarse de otra persona en tan poco tiempo?

¿Estaba hablando de Elena o de Hope?

Hope, era el amor de su vida, ese milagro que había aparecido de la nada para cambiar su mundo, pero tan rápido como vino desapareció. Cuando se reencontró con ella creyó en el destino, pero que idiota fue, si el destino existía, estaba allí para joderlo. La Hope con la que estaba prometido era una zorra de cuidado, con iras de venganza y totalmente desquiciada, pero la había amado, porque en eso consistía el amor, en amar a la otra persona sin preguntar primero.

Pero ahora estaba Elena, esa dulce chica que había perdido a sus padres, que había sido traicionada por el que creyó el amor de su vida, que estaba allí, atada a una maldita deuda que ni siquiera tenía nada que ver con ella, luchando por sobrevivir, cambiando su mundo con una sola de sus sonrisas o con una simple mirada. Elena era su salvavidas, una droga que necesitaba urgentemente, la vía de escape de sus problemas, pero también era el peligro, enamorarse de ella, era atar lo que quedaba de su alma en una persona que podría manipularlo y destrozarlo, enamorarse de alguien más, no sólo significa condenarse a sí mismo, sino también condenar a la otra persona, a una vida de desgracias.

Irónico, pensó, a las dos chicas las había conocido en un momento trágico de su vida, cuando Hope apareció en su vida, las cosas en su casa no estaban bien, su padre no tenía dinero suficiente para llegar a fin de mes, por lo que muchas veces tenían que sobrevivir con un trozo de pan seco y un plato de pasta que no sabía a nada, eso si tenían suerte. Si la rubia no hubiese aparecido, Damon habría acabado haciendo una locura, como robar o abandonar sus estudios, por eso considera a Hope su salvavidas, la razón por la que luchó, no sólo por su padre, sino también por él mismo, por tener algo para reclamar el corazón de su amada.

Elena, la conoció justo cuando decidió que nada valía la pena para que él se condenara de la forma en que estaba condenado, la conoció justo cuando huyó de los Mikaelson, del dinero negro, de Hope -esa zorra sin sentimientos, que lo manipulaba y lo manejaba a su manera- y de todo aquello que había acabado con su _esperanza_ de una vida mejor.

La encontró cuando decidió que ni su familia valía le pena.

De una forma u otra, ya estaba condenado.

Soltó el cuadro digital en el instante en que una foto de ellos dos, totalmente abrazados y acaramelados apareció en pantalla, ni siquiera se acordaba de ella, acarició con una ternura que ya no existía el rostro de Hope, ahí fueron felices o eso creyó el ojiazul en ese momento.

Sonrió débilmente y salió del cuarto con la intención de no volver nunca más y con un solo pensamiento en mente: Elena.

Cincuenta y cinco minutos con treinta y dos segundos había pasado desde que Stefan se marchó con una Hope totalmente destrozada de la sala de las bebidas, cincuenta y cinco minutos con treinta y seis segundos desde que entró en esa sala y descubrió a Klaus, al amor de su vida, encima de Hope, tocando todo su cuerpo, cincuenta y cinco minutos con cuarenta y dos segundos desde que vio con sus propios ojos el verdadero rostro de Klaus, el de un enfermo y desequilibrado, cincuenta y cinco minutos con cincuenta y dos segundos desde que abrazó a la chica para sacarla de ese cuarto, cincuenta y cinco segundos con cincuenta y cinco segundos desde que se arrepintió de no haber vuelto para matar a ese hijo de puta.

Cincuenta y seis minutos desde que su mundo se paró como cuando un reloj se queda pillado en una hora determinada, aún podía sentir como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos recordando la escena de antes, cuando los ojos de Klaus se clavaron en los suyos, suplicando por su perdón, no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, simplemente no era capaz de borrar ese sucio pensamiento, donde ese hijo de puta forzaba a otra hija de puta.

Por un momento se vio así mismo junto a su hermana en el lugar de Klaus y Hope, unas ganas de vomitar se apoderaron de su cuerpo, casi podía sentir las náuseas y la bilis en su garganta, pero no podía vomitar, pues tenía el cuerpo de Hope echado encima del suyo, lloriqueando como una niña pequeña en su cuarto, ¿cómo habían llegado hasta ahí? no hasta la habitación, tampoco estaba tan tono, sino, ¿cómo habían llegado a esa situación, donde él rescataría a su carcelera de las manos de su ex amante?

Se le iba a ir la cabeza, se estaba volviendo loco, pues todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, rompiendo todos sus esquemas, necesitaba encontrar una explicación para toda esa historia o no habría marcha atrás.

Quiso levantarse, o por lo menos incorporarse, pero Hope no se lo permitió, se aferró a su camisa con una fuerza sobrehumana y hundió el rostro en su pecho, llorando casi sin emitir ni un simple sonido.

— Hope, tenemos que hablar, lo que ha pasado…

La chica negó contra su pecho, pegándose con más fuerza aún, es como si le estuviese pidiendo silenciosamente que la dejara desahogarse, que después de soltar hasta la última lágrima volvería a ser esa zorra inalterable, pero es que Stefan no estaba dispuesto a consentirlo, no quería encontrarse, dentro de diez minutos o media hora, con una tipa que lo mataría con un simple movimiento de mano, él quería hablar ahora, sacarle toda la información posible para poder ir a matar a Klaus sin sentir remordimientos.

Porque si no lo había matado antes, era porque, primero seguía enamorado de él y segundo porque Hope le necesitaba como nadie en ese maldito mundo le había necesitado alguna vez, eso le hacía sentirse aún peor, porque cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ser un buen hermano no lo hizo, y ahora lo estaba haciendo con una mujer, que aunque no se mereciera lo que Klaus había estado a punto de hacer, tampoco se merecía su consuelo, ¿o sí?

— ¡Hope! ¿ha pasado otras veces? ¿se ha propasado contigo más de una vez? ¿te ha… violado? ¡joder! dime algo, cualquier cosa… ¡ese tío salió con mi hermana y conmigo! ¡mierda!

Hope no reaccionó, ni tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo, Stefan no era nadie para hacer ni una pregunta, ahora mismo lo único para lo que servía era para mantenerla cuerda, porque si algo tenía claro Hope, es que si se quedaba sola, perdería la cabeza, se volvería a hundir en esa mierda de la cual le costó mucho salir, aún recordaba la mañana que se despertó en el internado y su mejor amigo ya no quería saber más nada de ella, pues Klaus le había dado una paliza por respirar su mismo aire, esa mañana dejó de ser la alegre Hope que había conseguido olvidar esa fatídica noche para convertirse en lo que era actualmente, una zorra vengativa, marcando territorio.

No podía permitirse ser tan frágil, nunca más.

Era incapaz de moverse, porque sabía que si lo hacía acabaría derrumbándose.

Klaus y Elena desaparecieron por los pasillos, Elena no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo lo que había sucedido, y en cómo se había metido en ese lío, lo único que sacaba en claro, que si alguien era culpable, ese era Damon, cada vez que pensaba en él le hervía la sangre y sentía la necesidad de romper algo, y si era posible en la cabeza de alguien.

Y ese alguien, era Klaus.

— Klaus, Klaus… —le advirtió cuando tiró con más fuerza de su brazo, una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro, ya se estaba cansando de tanta mierda, era hora de empezar con la acción—. ¡NIKLAUS!

Tiró de su brazo hasta deshacerse del agarre, se sobó la zona dolorida con cuidado, el muy cabrón le había dejado una buena marca en el brazo, podía distinguir con claridad cada uno de los dedos.

Iba, no sólo a romperle algo en la cabeza, lo iba a matar.

— No te atrevas a tocarme así en tu vida.

El chico soltó una carcajada que le heló la sangre.

— Elena, ¿tienes un millón de dólares? —alzó una ceja sin entender a qué mierda venía esa pregunta—. Lo suponía. Por lo que, sí quiero tocarte lo haré, ¿entendido?

Tomó su brazo de vuelta, esta vez con mucha más fuerza, gimió al sentir las uñas clavándose en su piel y supo que se había metido en un problema.

Las intenciones de Klaus no eran nada buenas, Elena lo sabía pero tampoco podía hacer algo para impedirlo, ¿de qué le serviría gritar si estaba todo el mundo en la planta baja? y aunque pudiese gritar, ella necesitaba hablar con Klaus a solas, preguntarle directamente lo que estaba pasando con Damon, con Hope, con su dinero y con toda esa casa de locos, por lo que al final estaba en las mismas, tenía que fingir que el chaval tenía el control para pillarlo desprevenido.

Klaus, desesperado, no esperó mucho más, tomó a Elena de la cintura y la atrajo contra su cuerpo, ambos se miraron unos segundos y lo que la castaña vio en sus ojos la dejó totalmente paralizada, cuando quiso reaccionar, ya tenía todo el cuerpo de Klaus pegado al suyo, y su boca devorando la suya propia.

— ¡No…! —lo empujó lejos—. Tenemos que hablar.

El chico sonrió y se relamió los labios, como un lobo antes de cazar a su presa, la chica tragó saliva.

— Sé lo de vuestros negocios sucios, sé lo que le hacéis a Damon… —como parecía que eso no le afectaba tiró de su última carta, suplicando a la nada que todo fuese una mentira, que sus siguientes palabras resultasen un malentendido—. Y sé lo que le hiciste a Hope.

Todo se volvió negro en ese momento, Elena gritó hasta desgarrarse la garganta, y Klaus ejerció toda la fuerza de la disponible para inmovilizar a Elena, no la besó, ni tampoco la tocó de la forma en que lo haría un amante, la trató como trataría un animal a su presa, la devoró, besó y mordisqueó hasta conseguir que la piel de la chica tomara un tono rojizo casi morado, marcando territorio.

Los gritos de la chica no fueron en vano, porque alguien salió de una de las habitaciones, quedándose pálido, el grito de otra chica fue lo que captó la atención de Klaus y Elena, el primero no se llegó a separar de Elena, dejando claro que no se arrepentía de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, pero ese momento de desconcierto fue lo que Elena necesitó para reconocer al muchacho.

Sonrió agotada y se desplomó contra la pared al reconocer a su hermano.

Cuando Elena volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en el cuarto de su hermano, en sus brazos, lo primero que vio fue a Hope, que estaba sentada en el borde de la cama mirándose las manos, las cuales temblaban como hojas de papel mecidas por el viento, por primera vez desde que la conocía, no sintió asco ni odio, sino pena, el aspecto que tenía la rubia le dejaba claro lo que había sucedido, no necesitaba preguntar para saber lo que le pasaba, pero si que tenía que hacer algo.

Hope estaba destrozada, física y mentalmente, al igual que ella, pues acababa de vivir una de las peores experiencias del mundo, al igual que ella necesitaba los brazos y los besos de una persona, Hope también.

— Stefan… —susurró, el chico se puso a la defensiva, era muy mono, pensó Elena, el pobre estaba preocupado por ella, de tal forma que creía que iba a romperse en pedazos—. Estoy bien, pero ella… no.

Y era cierto, sólo necesitó una mirada de Stefan para saber que Hope había pasado por lo mismo que ella minutos u horas atrás, eso reforzó aún más su idea inicial, con el corazón en un puño se acercó lentamente a Hope, la cual parecía una niña pequeña, se odiaba a sí misma por lo que estaba a punto de sugerir, de hacer, con esto, atravesaría una línea invisible, una línea que lo separaría de su corazón y _de Damon_.

— Ven conmigo…

Hope tomó su mano dudosa y se dejó arrastrar por una silenciosa Elena, que se debatía en su interior, luchando con sus sentimientos.

Llegaron antes de lo previsto a su cuarto, no sabía si Damon estaría allí como todas las noches, después de la discusión que habían tenido dudaba que el chico quisiera estar allí, abrazarla y besarla hasta quedarse dormido, pero por probar no perdía nada.

No fue hasta que abrió la puerta de su cuarto, cuando sus ojos coincidieron con los azules de Damon, cuando se dio cuenta de las ganas que tenía que el chico no estuviese ahí en ese momento, cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas escaparan y atrajo a Hope hacia el interior, rompiendo su única oportunidad de echarse atrás.

Había perdido a Damon, para siempre.

El ojiazul se levantó de golpe, sin apartar los ojos de Elena dejó que Hope cayese en sus brazos, hasta romperse en mil pedazos, desesperado rogó que la chica volviera a abrir los ojos para así poder decirle con una mirada que no quería estar aquí, que la quería a ella, por encima de todo eso.

Pero Elena no iba a mirarle, porque si lo hacía, correría hasta alejar a Hope, para estar con él, para no soltarlo nunca, por lo que sin mirar atrás, salió de la habitación y se dejó caer contra la puerta. Lloró como nunca antes había llorado, no lloraba por lo sucedido con Klaus, por Hope, por su hermano, ni siquiera por Damon, lloraba por la verdad que había ante sus ojos, una verdad que ella había intentado ocultar con demasiada fuerza.

_Estaba enamorada de Damon._

* * *

Elena y Damon han aceptado lo que sienten por el otro, pero sus vidas están llenas de demasiada mierda para que puedan decirse lo que sienten sin temer las consecuencias. Me ha costado un par de días escribir este capítulo, y hoy casi, lo he reescrito entero pues seguía sin convencerme pues para mi, aunque había material interesante, no era lo que quería escribir.

Se entenderá en los siguientes capítulos, puede pasar muchas cosas, pero la pregunta interesante es, ¿Damon y Elena podrán estar juntos después de_ esto_?

¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios, lecturas, favoritos y follows!


	25. Bourbon y Ruleta (22)

Hola, antes de empezar a leer me gustaría dejar unas cosas claras.

1: En este capítulo **pasan muchas cosas** entre los personajes principales, especialmente entre Elena y Damon; se tomaran decisiones que marcaran la vida de cada uno de ellos.

2: Este capítulo da a un punto y final. A partir del siguiente comenzará una **nueva etapa**.

3: No, **no estamos en la recta final**. Por lo menos nos quedan unos cuántos capítulos, quizá diez (más o menos) no lo sé con seguridad.

4: Sí, **viene el Delena con mucha fuerza** (lo entenderéis cuando terminéis de leer el capítulo)

5: Quiero avanzar con esta historia como ya sabéis y espero que para **finales de este año esté terminada o casi**. No sé que pasará cuando empiece las clases en septiembre, pero seguiré aquí, con las pilas cargadas.

6: ¡A LEER Y COMENTAR, PLEASE!

PD: El título hace referencia a "ruleta de la suerte", quiere decir que todas las cartas están echadas y todo depende de los personajes.

* * *

**Episodio 22: La ruleta del Bourbon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aceptar estar enamorado de una persona puede ser algo muy natural, como es pestañear o bostezar, pero también puede ser algo antinatural, complejo en casos extremos como es el de Damon y Elena, porque aunque ellos dos acepten lo que sienten por el otro, aunque incluso visualicen con claridad que sus sentimientos son correspondidos son incapaces de dar el siguiente paso, el paso definitivo.

Damon estaba sumergido en una relación tóxica, con una chica compleja, trastornada y con grandes problemas, físicos como mentales. Elena en cambio, soltera y sin ninguna carga emocional, es incapaz de arriesgar todo lo que ha construído en menos de un año, por algo que puede romperle el alma, amar de nuevo es tan sencillo como hacer paracaidismo con las manos atadas en la espalda, sin paracaídas y sobrevivir.

De una forma u otra, ninguno de los era capaz de arriesgarse, Elena había tomado una decisión drástica, donde ya no había vuelta atrás, cuando llevó a Hope a los brazos de Damon firmó su propia sentencia, en cuanto sus ojos café se vieron reflejados en el azul del chico lo supo, lo tuvo claro, le había perdido para siempre, porque, ¿quién es capaz de elegir entre el primer amor y la chica del Bourbon?

Sí había una elección posible, todo el mundo elegiría al primer amor, si Damon había aguantado toda esa mierda durante tanto tiempo, es que ese primer amor era fuerte y poderoso, el señor Bourbon nunca la elegiría a ella, es como elegir entre una botella de alcohol y una cama calentita, todos eligen la calidez del hogar.

Quizá había sido un error llevar a la chica a los brazos de Damon, pero ella era incapaz de actuar de forma egoísta, al igual que ella había necesitado el consuelo de su hermano, Hope necesitaba a alguien que fuese capaz de calmar su alma trastornada, Damon era la elección más viable, Elena lo sabía, Hope lo sabía, y Damon, aunque le jodiera, también lo sabía.

Tirada en el suelo, se permitió llorar silenciosamente, todo el caos de hacía media hora le estaba pasando factura en el peor de los momentos y encima no podía refugiarse en su habitación, pues Hope y Damon estaban dentro, una persona normal, ya los habría echado de allí e incluso habría bromeado, pero Elena sabía que si se metía en el cuarto, aunque sólo fuese para dejar claro que era su habitación, se echaría a llorar cual niña pequeña.

Se abrazó con fuerza y ocultó el rostro entre las piernas, tomó una bocanada de aire y se dejó llevar, solo por un momento dejaría de llevar toda esa carga sobre los hombros y volvería a ser una niña pequeña, solo un instante.

Damon temblaba, no era algo físico sino más bien psicológica, no podía parar de darle vueltas a la situación, intentando buscar una forma de que todo tuviese sentido, porque lo único que podía ver con claridad y de forma reiterativa, era el rostro de Elena. Cuando entró a la habitación, vio como algo se rompía en su interior, como la chica que estaba a escasos metros de distancia era la verdadera Elena, la chica que conoció en ese bar en Los Ángeles, la misma chica que destrozaron una noche, la misma chica de la cual se había enamorado perdidamente, pero en una versión mucho más oscura, en un principio había albergado la esperanza que estuviera así por ellos dos, por lo que había surgido de la nada, por esos sentimientos contradictorios, por el amor.

Pero qué equivocado estaba. Elena no estaba allí porque hubiese aceptado sus sentimientos, estaba allí por un motivo totalmente diferente.

Su rostro demacrado tenía una sola explicación, en cuanto entró al cuarto esperaba no encontrarse a Damon, esperaba verlo todo en penumbra, sin rastro de vida humana, porque así hubiese sido mucho más sencillo, darse la vuelta y marcharse, ser egoísta, pero con Damon allí, todo dependía de ella, y Elena ya había tomado una decisión, una cruda y ruin decisión.

Para Damon, Elena era el reflejo de su presente y de su futuro, un futuro prometedor, donde sólo había cabido para ellos dos, incluso con los problemas y los peligros que los rodeaban, por eso estaba allí, sentado en su cama esperando su llegada, por eso se levantó a toda prisa, por eso sus intenciones eran recorrer toda la estancia hasta lanzarse a sus brazos y no soltarla jamás, pero eso no sucedió, no cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con otra figura, la figura de una chica que simbolizaba su pasado y su presente.

Todo volvió a quebrarse.

Hope, estaba allí, agarrada a Elena con una fuerza sobrehumana, temblando como una niña pequeña, era ella, no cabía duda, pero al mismo tiempo era imposible que fuese ella, no porque estuviese en la misma habitación que ellos dos, sino porque todo estaba mal, desde su traje hasta su cabello, no era la Hope que conoció en 2001, tampoco era la Hope que encontró años atrás, ni siquiera era la Hope que le rompió en mil pedazos días atrás, era una Hope totalmente diferente, una Hope que no conocía.

Paralizado, fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra. La rubia alzó la cabeza y corrió hasta su encuentro, como cuando se conocieron, Hope siempre le había dicho que él era su refugio, la única razón por la que se levantaba todos los días, por eso corría y lo abrazaba, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, porque según ella todo estaba bien cuando se abrazaban, como si él fuese algo más que un chico de diecisiete años.

Pero ahora ya nada era igual, ser abrazado por Hope Mikaelson había sido siempre como rozar el cielo con la punta de los dedos, ahora era algo más parecido a caer directo al infierno sin un comodín o una alternativa, mientras se dejaba abrazar, sus ojos viajaron a Elena, que estaba de espaldas a ellos, temblando ligeramente.

Suplicó al cielo para que la chica se diera la vuelta, para que viera en su alma, en su interior que a quien quería era a ella, no a la loca llorona que tenía entre sus brazos, porque si algo había aprendido en todo ese tiempo, es que si Hope estaba así era porque, estaba fingiendo o porque le pasaba algo, y esto último no era viable, porque si le había pasado algo, él sería tan idiota como para quedarse a su lado, dejándose manipular.

Elena se marchó. Ya no había vuelto atrás.

— Hope —dijo dulcemente, la tomó de los hombros y tiró de ella con cuidado, temiendo que se rompiera por ejercer demasiada fuerza, la chica negó en rotundo y se aferró a su camiseta, llevaban así más de quince minutos y Damon estaba a punto de echarse a llorar también, quería ir a buscar a Elena, pero era incapaz de actuar como un maldito cabrón, él no era un cerdo como Hope, que haría daño sólo para conseguir lo que quería, por eso necesitaba saber qué pasaba y solucionarlo—. Por favor, ¿qué ha sucedido? no puedo verte así…

— Eres tan bueno… y yo tan mala.

— No te hagas la mártir, no funciona.

— Antes funcionaba, sólo necesitaba llorar un poco para tenerte rendido en mis pies —no lo dijo para hacerle sentir mal, ni tampoco para conseguir un efecto diferente en él, lo dijo como una realidad, algo que acaba de salir a la luz.

Damon negó lentamente, no quería seguir ahí, escuchando los lamentos de alguien como Hope Mikaelson, no ahora que lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo en busca de Elena.

— Hope, habla de una puta vez o te largas.

La chica soltó una carcajada sin tener realmente ganas de reír, se aferró a la camiseta arrugada del chico y clavó sus ojos en los azules de Damon, ambos se observaron unos segundos, luchando en una guerra más que acabada.

— Tengo miedo…

Damon cerró los ojos abrumado, no esperaba para nada la sinceridad que los ojos de la chica desprendían. Hope malinterpretó su reacción, pues aprovechó ese momento de debilidad para sellar sus labios con un pequeño beso.

El ojiazul se dejó llevar por la costumbre, besar a Hope era como viajar al pasado, a ese verano fantástico que vivieron como dos completos enamorados sin pensamientos oscuros, sin problemas y sin nada que pudiera separarlos más que el pasar de las horas y de los días.

— Hope, no —pero la realidad era bien distinta, ambos podían fingir que un beso era suficiente para olvidar y perdonar los pecados del otro, pero era una completa mentira, un manto con el que ocultar la mierda momentáneamente, nada más.

Hope, dolida se alejó de los brazos de Damon, pero se mantuvo sentada a su lado, en la misma cama, fue justo en ese momento cuando la rubia se permitió mirar a su alrededor, Damon no necesitaba preguntarle para saber en lo que estaba pensando, ahora era consciente del sitio donde estaba y de lo que eso podía significar, pero lejos de que eso fuese un problema, la chica clavó su mirada en el chico.

— Klaus me violó hace años, por su culpa fui abandonada por segunda vez. Ingresada en un internado, creí que lo había perdido todo, pero no fue hasta que le dio una paliza a mi mejor amigo cuando me di cuenta de lo que era perderlo todo. Klaus me cambió, yo me adapté.

— ¿Te adaptaste?

— Le quería, podía adaptarme.

— Dios mío, Hope…

Damon no quería seguir escuchando nada más, se echó hacia atrás, buscando más distancia entre ellos dos, porque estar cerca de Hope ahora mismo no era nada bueno, lo único que quería hacer era tomarla de los hombros y sacudirla, pidiendo ¡o gritando! una explicación.

— Damon, no soy idiota, sé que eso es violencia de género —le gruñó molesta al ver el gesto horrorizado en el chico—, por eso le dejé claro que nunca más se repetiría pero… es que…

— ¿Qué?

— ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en él! —gritó dando un salto en la cama, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, enredando sus dedos en su cabello en un intento inútil de arreglar algo en todo ese asunto—. Cuando te vi con él, hace un tiempo, en el centro comercial creí que me daría algo, cuando me enteré que tenía novia y que encima, con ella todo iba de escándalo, algo se rompió en mi interior… pero, para más ahínco, todo empeoró el día en que supe que Elena y Klaus habían cortado… ¡algo falló aquí dentro! —se golpeó en la cabeza, no fue un golpe duro, pero si lo suficiente para alterar aún más a Damon, que era incapaz de aguantar al lado de una versión de Hope que desconocía, siempre supo que algo así pasaba entre Klaus y ella, pero nunca se imaginó que fuese de esa manera, tan extrema.

Hope relató por encima lo que era su historia, todo lo que había sucedido desde que conocía a Klaus, en ningún momento hubo rastro de la chica rota y frágil de minutos atrás, es como si hubiese sido un espejismo, Damon prefería esta Hope fría y calculadora que la anterior, pues esta podía manejarla, la otra era una completa desconocida.

No se dio cuenta de que la chica había terminado de hablar hasta que sintió sus manos en sus mejillas, atrayendo su rostro al suyo, sus labios no se tocaron pero no hizo falta, las palabras de Hope tuvieron el mismo efecto.

— Odio con todas mis fuerzas el amor, pero puedo intentar darnos una oportunidad ahora que sabes todo lo malo que hay en mi, puedo aceptar lo que me ofreciste tiempo atrás, cuando Camille estaba ingresada.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Volver a quererte nunca será un dolor de muelas, Damon. Lo sabes, me conoces, y quiero quererte. Antes te bastaba.

— Antes estaba enamorado de ti

Sus palabras tuvieron el mismo efecto que un balde de agua fría. Hope se apartó titubeante y miró en todas partes, sintiéndose expuesta por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió débilmente, Damon no acababa de rechazarla, Damon no acababa de decirle que no estaba enamorado de ella, nunca más.

Damon no…

Y lo supo. Como una revelación todo empezó a tener sentido, su sonrisa burlona desapareció completamente y clavó sus ojos turquesa en la figura compungida de Damon.

Elena atravesó el salón de la subasta con bastante dificultad, aún a esas alturas todo estaba repleto de gente dispuesta a gastarse lo que les quedaba de dinero en una buena causa, casi tuvo ganas de reír a carcajadas, la gente podía llegar a ser muy estúpida. Olvidando por completo la subasta y todo lo que ello conllevaba, alzó la cabeza buscando la salida o a Kol, para así acceder a la seguridad privada de la casa, ya había tenido tiempo suficiente para llorar y calmarse, las próximas rabietas tendrían que esperar.

Lo importante era acabar con el cerdo de Klaus Mikaelson, no por ella, ni tampoco por Hope o por su hermano, sino por todas aquellas personas que habían tenido tan mala suerte de cruzarse en el camino del mayor de los Mikaelson.

Vio a Kol en la distancia, hablando por teléfono, sus miradas se cruzaron un momento, el chico la miró entre furioso y confuso, pero antes de poder alcanzarlo para explicarle, en resumen, todo lo que había sucedido, alguien se interpuso en su camino.

— Elena —le saludó Mikael, la chica retrocedió un paso, pero se mantuvo en la misma posición, esperando.

La primera vez que vio a Mikael Mikaelson le pareció un hombre encantador, con algunos problemillas personales con su propio hijo mayor, pero nada que fuese extraño en su momento, ahora que se encontraba con él, sabiendo lo que Klaus había hecho, hacía que todo tuviera aún más sentido. Ambos se miraron como si conocieran los secretos del otro, y tal vez fuese cierto, quizá Mikael estuviese al tanto de los problemas de su hijo, pero tampoco se iba a parar a preguntarlo, le sonrió como pudo y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dejándole claro que llevaba prisas.

Pero Mikael no pareció entender sus señales o se hizo el loco, la tomó del brazo cuando intentó avanzar y la retuvo a su lado unos segundos más.

— Elena, hace mucho que no charlamos, me encantaría poder verte mañana en el almuerzo familiar.

— Almuerzo familiar —repitió sus palabras y negó con la cabeza—. Mikael, tu y yo sabemos que no pertenezco a tu familia, si me disculpas…

— Te veo a las once y media, es en el restaurante donde Niklaus nos presentó —como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que había dicho, sonrió y se marchó sin mirar atrás en ningún momento.

Elena se giró para enfrentarlo y dejarle claro que no quedaría con esa familia de desequilibrados ni harta vino, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta ya no había ni rastro de Mikael en ninguna parte, frunció el ceño pero lo dejó estar.

Miró a Kol que estaba casi a su lado, lo único que los separaba era una pareja que charlaba animadamente con una botella de vino en la mano.

Damon estaba encerrado en la habitación de Elena, todo estaba sumido en un silencio inquietante y tenso, Hope se había quedado dormida en la cama, no habían vuelto a dirigir palabra desde que él le dejó claro que ya no estaba enamorado de ella, lejos de sentirse mal por lo que le había dicho, se había dejado caer en ese incómodo sillón en un intento de pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, en todo lo que había sucedido en menos de doce horas.

La habitación de Elena era su refugio, ese sillón incómodo era un lugar sagrado para Damon y Elena, pues ahí se habían pasado horas y horas divagando o abrazándose acompañados de un silencio muy diferente al que había ahora en la habitación.

Hope había transformado todos esos buenos recuerdos en basura. Toda la magia del lugar se había roto en cientos de minúsculos pedazos.

Clavó sus ojos azules en su silueta, dormía plácidamente, ajena a su lucha interna, en otras circunstancias le hubiese parecido maravilloso estar en la misma habitación en paz, sin peleas e indirectas pero ahora mismo todo se veía mal, con ella entre esas cuatro paredes todo perdía su color, sonaba egoísta y estúpido, pero era la realidad, por lo menos para él.

Cansado de darle vueltas al mismo asunto, tomó su teléfono que descansaba en el brazo del sillón y lo conectó, tenía varias citaciones, todo profesional, por lo que los descartó con bastante rapidez, y miró lo que más le interesaba, los mensajes personales.

Tenía varios de Enzo, dejándole claro en más de uno que tenían que hablar con urgencia, Kol había hecho exactamente lo mismo, pero diciéndole en uno que debían quedar con su "compañera" cuánto antes, no lo entendió pero era demasiado tarde para llamar y comprobar de qué estaba hablando.

Sin darse cuenta ya tenía el whatsapp de Elena abierto, no se atrevía a releer sus largas conversaciones ni tampoco mirar su foto de perfil, ya que había sido él quien le había hecho esa foto a traición.

Sin pensarlo mucho tecleó con avidez.

"**Elena, tenemos que hablar. Necesito saber que ha pasado y cómo estás. Por favor, sólo háblame" -D**

Elena abrió los ojos somnolienta al sentir que algo vibraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se removió incómoda, las sábanas se le pegaban como una segunda piel y eso le fastidiaba bastante.

Enseguida recordó que no estaba en un lugar conocido, no era su cama donde descansaba, ni mucho menos su habitación, pero el sueño aún le podía por lo que decidió que lo mejor era mirar el teléfono y comprobar de quién era el mensaje. Una pequeña mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro al ver que era Damon quien le hablaba.

Estuvo a punto de responderle con varios emoticones de caritas durmiendo, pero entonces recordó porque se encontraba en una habitación que no era suya, y durmiendo en una cama incómoda.

Y recordó, principalmente, porque no podía hablar con Damon. Miró la pantalla del teléfono, el chico aparecía en línea y estaba claro que había visto como escribía para después borrarlo todo.

"**Elena, por favor" -D**

Damon esperó pacientemente a que la chica respondiera, estaba conectada e incluso había empezado a escribir, si insistía conseguiría una reacción de ella, aunque no fuese positiva.

"**Lo mío con Hope se ha acabado, te lo prometo"-D**

Nada más darle a enviar se arrepintió. Aunque no había dicho ninguna mentira podría sonar así al decirlo por teléfono como último recurso. Estaba a punto de mandar otro mensaje, disculpándose o pidiéndole quedar en privado cuando vio que letras verdes aparecían, dejando claro que la chica estaba escribiendo.

"**Damon, Hope te necesita"-E**

Tras escribir y enviar ese mensaje, dejó caer su teléfono entre las sábanas y miró a su lado, a la derecha donde dormía Stefan, el chico le daba la espalda, pero Elena sabía muy bien que no estaba dormido, sino comiéndose la cabeza, dándole vueltas a toda esa situación de locos, suspiró resignada y se dio la vuelta para poder fingir que nada le afectaba.

Que seguía siendo la misma persona, que sus sentimientos por Damon no nublaban su buen juicio.

"**Y yo te necesito a ti" - D**

Damon siguió escribiendo y mandando mensajes un rato más, seguramente la bandeja de la aplicación estallaría si continuaba de ese modo, pero no tenía otro medio para contactar con Elena, era incapaz de llamarla por teléfono o ir a buscarla, porque sabía que si lo hacía y la chica no quería verle tendría problemas.

— Elena, Elena… ¡Elena Marie Gilbert!

El grito de Stefan se escuchó hasta en su antiguo apartamento en la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Elena dio un salto en la cama totalmente desorientada a causa de la luz que entraba por una ventana que no era la suya y por tener a un hombre con su rostro a centímetros del suyo, casi estuvo a punto de defenderse, pero entonces empezó a recobrar la memoria, todo lo sucedido la otra noche pasó por su mente a cámara lenta, como una película donde te muestran en el final un pequeño resumen por si se te ha escapado algo.

Cansada y exhausta lanzó una exclamación ocultando su rostro en la almohada de su hermano, que olía entre sudor, desodorante y su olor corporal; frunció el ceño y despegó el rostro de ahí para mirar a su hermano.

Vestido y acicalado, alzó una ceja suspicaz.

— ¿Tienes una entrevista de trabajo? —le preguntó curiosa intentando aguantar la sonrisa divertida que empezaba a dibujarse en sus labios, el chico negó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado, relajado.

En ese momento, Elena se percató de algo. Por la luz que entraba, iluminando la habitación tenía que ser casi medio día, ¿nadie había venido a buscarla para trabajar? ¿importaba?

— Te estoy hablando, Elena.

— ¿Y qué me decías?

— Que voy a pedir ayuda a unos compañeros míos de la facultad, uno de ellos tiene un bufete de abogados muy respetado por la zona. También me pasaré por la comisaría, pasa que ahí necesito tu ayuda, por eso te estoy despertando.

— Quieres que denuncie a Klaus —no era una pregunta sino una observación. No tenía ningún problema en ir a la comisaría para denunciarlo, si hacía falta lo llevaba ella por los pelos y con su polla envuelta en papel de regalo y manchada de sangre por el corte que le haría que no sería nada limpio, pero entonces la realidad volvió a golpear y casi se sintió mal por lo que iba a decir.

Miró a su hermano, pudo ver la misma duda en sus ojos, él tampoco quería denunciar al que fue el amor de su vida, pero necesitaba hacerlo, lo que Stefan no sabía es que no podría contar con su apoyo, porque denunciar a ese cerdo sería poner en peligro a Damon.

— ¿Elena? No, por favor.

— He quedado para almorzar —dijo sin más, salió de la cama y en ese momento, de entre las sábanas salió su teléfono móvil, una pequeña luz le aclaraba que tenía notificaciones pendientes.

"**¿Sabes qué? No puedo dormir, son las cuatro de la mañana y estoy más despierto que nunca, pero totalmente perdido"**

"**¡ELENA! No seas infantil, necesito hablar contigo, no puedes venir, soltarme a Hope como un trozo de carne y salir corriendo" **

"**No quise sonar como un capullo. Pero te estaba esperando, ¿vale? te estaba esperando porque por fin había tomado una decisión, pero como siempre, elegiste por mi"**

"**¡DIOS!"**

"**¡ELENA! ¡ELENA! ¡ELENA!"**

"**¿A qué jode?"**

"**Estoy asustado. Necesito saber si te he perdido para siempre, sino hay una sola oportunidad para hablar y así dejar claro, CLARÍSIMO, lo que siento, lo que he dejado de sentir y lo que sentiré"**

"**Me duele todo el cuerpo, este sillón no vale la pena si no estás encima mío. Me da igual si suena mal *inserte carita pervertida del whatsapp* pero es la verdad, me gusta oler tu cabello mientras me dejas que te abrace, me encanta como todo tu cuerpo se acomoda al mío, como si fuésemos dos mitades perfectas, me encanta todo de ti, chica bourbon"**

"**Retira lo último: chica bourbon queda vetado, lo mismo digo para señor bourbon, nosotros nos conocimos en el bar y DIJIMOS NUESTROS NOMBRES"**

"**Vuelve a borrar lo último. No rectifico, ningún recuerdo puede ser alterado por nada ni por nadie, porque gracias a esa toma de decisiones te he conocido y quiero conocerte del todo, quizá no sepa datos tontos como tu color favorito, si eres serie adicta o cine adicta o cosas así, pero es que me da igual, eso puede esperar. Nuestra relación comenzó al revés, ¿qué más da que continúe así? sólo deja que continúe"**

"**No te estoy diciendo que seas la mala"**

"**¡O SI! SI ERES LA MALA, PORQUE AHORA MISMO ME ESTOY AMARGANDO YO SÓLO MIENTRAS DUERMES"**

"**Es mentira. Sé que lo estás pasando tan mal como yo o incluso peor, porque has tomado una decisión muy dura, lo vi en tus ojos, porque siento exactamente lo mismo que tú, Elena. Sólo deja que te lo diga a la cara y pueda besarte"**

"**Buenas noches, bebé"**

La lista de mensajes pendientes parecía que no acababa nunca, Elena sólo leyó por encima unos cuantos, y si sólo con ellos ya se sentía la peor persona del mundo, no quería leer ni de coña la conversación entera o entonces no habría vuelta atrás.

"**Buenos días, Damon" -E**

Sintiendo que había hecho una tontería de las grandes se deshizo del teléfono, lanzándolo entre sus cosas y se dirigió a la ducha; tendría que ponerse la misma ropa de anoche, ya que no estaba dispuesta a volver a su cuarto, cruzarse con Damon o con Hope no era para nada una opción y menos si los pillaba abrazados o en una situación comprometida, queriendo borrar esa idea de su cabeza, dejó que el agua caliente hiciera su trabajo.

Llegó al restaurante antes de tiempo, no era tan tarde como creyó al principio, por lo que tuvo la oportunidad de marcharse de allí antes de que algún Mikaelson asomase la cabeza por la zona.

Pero en cambio sacó su teléfono para mirar si Damon había leído o no su último mensaje, lo había hecho e incluso aparecía conectado, pero en ningún momento parecía que tuviese la intención de responder, frunció el ceño molesta y estuvo a punto de guardar el aparatito endemoniado en su bolsillo, pero en cambio se puso a escribir, es como si hubiese perdido el control de sus manos.

No mandó nada, sólo escribió y borró durante lo que le pareció una eternidad. La camarera volvió acompañada de tres personas, Elena no necesitó levantar la cabeza del teléfono para saber que se trataba de Davina, de Kol y de Hope, en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron, Elena sintió un escalofrío, es como si la rubia hubiese querido mandarle un mensaje telepático, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se calló enseguida, seguramente al recordar que estaban acompañadas.

Los chicos, incluído ahí a Mikael, no tardaron mucho más en aparecer, Hope y Davina no habían acabado de sentarse y Kol de ir a la barra, cuando ellos llegaron, pero antes de que Elena pudiera divisar a Damon entre el gentío su teléfono comenzó a vibrar de forma insistente.

"**¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! ¿¡CREES QUE NO VOY A MATAR A KLAUS PORQUÉ ESTÁS AHÍ!?"-D**

Elena no respondió, porque una silla se movió a su lado y al instante ya tenía los ojos azules de Damon sobre ella, se miraron unos segundos y Elena sintió unas irremediables ganas de salir corriendo de allí para no volver, pero no pudo hacerlo, porque la otra silla a su lado -Davina y Kol se habían sentado enfrente y Hope en el otro lado- se movió para dar paso a un sonriente y enigmático Klaus, estaba atrapada.

Todo quedó sumido en un completo silencio cuando la cabeza de la familia apareció en el reservado con una sonrisa extraña, es como si pudiese meterse en la cabeza de todos y cada uno de ellos.

"**Elena, márchate, por favor"-D**

El tenedor se resbaló de sus dedos cuando sintió que el teléfono vibrar entre sus piernas, no recordaba haberlo dejado allí, pero eso era lo de menos, pues ya tenía unos pares de ojos centrados en ella y en su movimiento estúpido, quiso sonreír en modo de disculpa pero entonces recordó que estaba allí casi obligada, en vez de estar con Stefan denunciando al cerdo que estaba a su lado haciendo bromas como si no pasara nada.

"**Vete, quería hablar contigo pero no aquí. Te prometo que no haré nada irrespetuoso, pero no te quiero cerca de Klaus"-D**

¿Cómo enviaba mensajes sin parecer sospechoso? lo miró de reojo, Damon sonreía a Davina por algo que esta había dicho sobre una tradición familiar, estuvo un buen rato observando hasta que sintió su móvil vibrar entre sus dedos.

"**Deja de mirarme, me pones nervioso *guiño*"-D**

"**VETE A LA MIERDA"-E**

— Elena —la chica alzó la cabeza bruscamente, sintiéndose descubierta, pero Mikael sólo sonreía, como si acabara de preguntarle algo y esperara su respuesta, Elena le devolvió la sonrisa y guardó el teléfono, pero en un despiste este resbaló de sus dedos y cayó al suelo, justo al lado de Klaus.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Klaus fue más rápido que Elena y tomó su teléfono del suelo el cual no se había bloqueado, la mirada que el rubio le lanzó podría tener muchísimos significados pero Elena no estaba preparada para adivinar nada por lo que, le arrebató el teléfono de entre los dedos y comprobó que había podido ver el chico.

Nada.

Una pantalla llena de aplicaciones, nada más. Soltó todo el aire que había retenido en tan poco tiempo y decidió que ya era hora de ir al baño o a cualquier sitio, lejos de todos esos pares de ojos curiosos que no entendían nada de lo que estaba sucediendo; cuando se disculpó para ir al baño sintió la mano de Damon rozando la suya, pero no se atrevió a mirarle teniendo en cuenta que sentía a Klaus pendiente de todos sus movimientos.

"**Elena, ¿te encuentras bien? Lo mejor sería que te marcharas, necesito hacerte una pregunta pero no sé si quiero oír la respuesta, ¿cómo supiste lo que sucedía con Hope y Klaus? ¿qué pasó en la subasta? si ese cerdo te tocó un pelo…"-D**

Hope observó a Damon con atención, el chico estaba justo enfrente de ella, por lo que ambos estaban desnudos al otro, o por lo menos así es como lo sentía Hope, que no podía parar de darle vueltas a todo lo que había sucedido, desde el papelito en la subasta, que Damon estuviera en el cuarto de Elena anoche y ahora esto; había dejado el sitio de Elena libre para comprobar donde se sentaría Damon, y no se había equivocado en sus suposiciones, ahí estaba el muy cabrón, a su lado, disimulando.

Porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo, disimular. Le conocía lo suficiente para saber que todos esos mensajes que Elena había recibido era cosa suya, podía ver desde allí el movimiento hábil de los dedos de Damon sobre su teléfono, sin necesidad de comprobar la pantalla, porque sólo había mirado una vez, cuando Elena había escrito.

Blanco y en botella.

— Si me disculpáis… no he dormido bien, voy a por un vaso de agua —fue justo en ese momento cuando Damon y Klaus decidieron clavar sus ojos en ella, pero los ignoró, se le daba bastante bien fingir indiferencia.

— Yo también tengo que disculparme —se lamentó falsamente Davina, llevaba un buen rato queriendo salir de ese restaurante—, tengo que hacer una llamada y después al trabajo, lo siento.

— No pasa nada, brujita.

Hope aprovechó ese momento para salir de allí con paso ligero, en cuanto vio que nadie podía ver a donde iba cambió de dirección y se dirigió al baño, donde había visto a Elena desaparecer. No estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, normalmente no se basaba en sus teorías sino en la experiencia antes de hacer un movimiento, pero estaba demasiado cansada y harta, nadie podía manipularla sin consecuencias, Damon y Elena no eran una excepción.

Entró al baño, no era muy espacioso y sólo había una persona allí, sonrió.

— Elena.

— Hope.

— Tenemos que charlar unas cositas…

— No tengo ganas ni tiempo para aguantar tus tonterías, ¿vale? sólo déjame marchar.

— Claro que sí, pero antes —colocó una mano de tal forma que la puerta estaba bloqueada, Elena miró su brazo y después a Hope— tenemos que hablar.

— No tengo nada que hablar contigo —se cruzó de brazos—. Así que dí, vamos te escucho.

— Aléjate de Damon, ya puedes salir.

Elena se quedó boquiabierta, miró alternativamente la puerta y Hope, marcharse era la opción más segura, ya que no estaría diciendo nada con sus movimientos, pero ya estaba muy quemada para doblegarse con tanta facilidad, por lo que se lanzó hacia Hope para impedirle que saliera de allí sin escucharla.

— Tú no me das órdenes, ¿te ha quedado claro?

— Oh, la nena se rebela —rió divertida—. Mira cariño, esto no lo digo por mi, sino por ti. Intento protegerte. Damon siempre, siempre me elegirá a mi. Y si esto es un truco tuyo para vengarte, no va a servir.

— Estoy flipando. Flipo contigo —negó con la cabeza divertida y salió del cuarto de baño sin mirar a Hope, que seguía en la misma pose de superioridad— ¡Y para que lo sepas, si quiero _es mío_!

Quizá había sido una locura, pero se sintió mucho mejor después de decir aquello, por una vez sentaba bien ser egoísta.

Kol no podía quitarse de la cabeza la conversación que había tenido junto a Davina con Damon, Kol, Enzo, Kai y Bonnie, casi había estado a punto de cometer un asesinato múltiple. Damon se había reído en la cara de Davina y él durante todo este tiempo, pero por cosas del destino habían coincidido con el mismo hacker y eso los había llevado al punto de partida.

Llevaba años queriendo desenmascarar a su padre, pero no fue hasta que conoció a Davina cuando todo tomó un color diferente, la chica se había acercado a él para poder encontrar pruebas contra Mikael, ya que su amiga había sido vendida de sus padres a otra gente por medio de Mikael ganándose un buen pico a cambio. En cuanto Kol lo supo todo quedó claro en su cabeza: quería a Mikael entre rejas.

Y Damon quería exactamente lo mismo. Que los tres hicieran un pacto tampoco fue casualidad, Kol escuchó una discusión una noche, entre Damon y Mikael y decidió que ya era hora de buscar aliados, necesitó varias botellas de bourbon para que Damon abriera la boca, desde entonces estaban los tres unidos, buscando pruebas concluyentes.

No era una sorpresa que Damon no confiara totalmente en ellos, pero descubrir que tenía información confidencial que podría ayudarlos fue el colmo, ambos compartían un mismo contacto sin saberlo para gracia de Kai, que se había divertido muchísimo con la situación, Kol y Damon estuvieron a punto de iniciar una pelea, pero Bonnie no tenía todo el día para aguantarlos.

Y ahí estaban los tres, fingiendo que nada malo pasaba y esperando a que Mikael o Klaus diesen señales con respecto a la nueva misión, que según Kai, era la excusa perfecta para dejarlos desnudos, al descubierto.

— ¿Recibiste los correos, Damon? —comentó Mikael como si nada. Era el momento perfecto para marcharse a por Davina, así Mikael podría hablar con total normalidad.

— Sí, ya vi la fecha para lo de Bulgaria.

— ¿Has enviado lo que te pedí?

— No, no he tenido tiempo, pero antes que me digas nada. Sí, hice los trámites a tiempo.

Damon le lanzó una rápida mirada a Kol y este bufó divertido, ya era hora de quitarse del medio y lo dejó bastante claro en la mesa, como si nada de lo que se dijese allí le interesara lo más mínimo.

Casi podía escuchar a Mikael diciendo que ¿qué clase de hijo había tenido que huía del dinero? que equivocado estaba, le encantaba el dinero, pero no el de su padre.

Damon escuchó todo lo que Klaus y Mikael dijeron, lo de Bulgaria sucedería dentro de tres meses, los tres irían allí, pero sólo Klaus estaría dentro de la subasta, allí habría mujeres de todo el mundo que acabarían en las manos de gente adinerada y respetuosa, Damon no dijo nada en ningún momento, sólo escuchó pacientemente. Según Mikael ganarían una pequeña fortuna antes y después de la subasta si todo salía en condiciones, esta vez el dinero se blanquearía de forma brutal, pues lo de Bulgaria estaba camuflado por unas subvenciones al tercer mundo, una pequeña fortuna perdida en comparación con la fortuna que conseguirían y el respeto de familias muy poderosas.

Damon sabía lo que eso significaba: más protección, Bulgaria tendría que ser la tumba de los Mikaelson no una catapulta al poder.

Elena y Hope volvieron a los cinco minutos de que Kol se marchara, Damon clavó sus ojos en la castaña para después mirar a Hope, que estaba pendiente de sus movimientos.

— ¡MIKAEL!

Todos se giraron para ver como Kol atravesaba el restaurante hasta alcanzar el reservado, hecho una furia. Klaus negó con la cabeza y Hope puso los ojos en blanco como si fuese algo natural ver al reservado de Kol Mikaelson llamando la atención.

Damon aprovechó ese momento de distracción para tomar el brazo de Elena y arrastrarla fuera, la chica quiso resistirse pero por tres razones diferentes no lo hizo, la primera, porque no quería ser testigo de una disputa familiar que no le interesaba en absoluto, la segunda, porque le encantaba imaginarse lo mal que lo estaría pasando la zorra de Hope ahora mismo, si es que había visto cómo se iban, y la última y no menos importante, porque necesitaba el contacto físico de Damon de una forma casi enfermiza.

Salieron al exterior, las puertas del restaurante se cerraron segundos después, Damon tomó el rostro de Elena y acercó su boca a la suya, la chica cerró los ojos inconscientemente pero el beso nunca llegó, cuando abrió los ojos, Damon estaba a escasos centímetros, respirando el mismo aire que ella, casi desde sus labios.

— Eres un acosador —comentó como si nada, el chico alzó una ceja divertido—, ¿ves normal levantarte con casi quinientos mensajes? no sólo eres un acosador, también eres bipolar. En uno me amenazas y en otro me tratas como una muñeca de porcelana.

— Eres incorregible —suspiró agotado, sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, en una situación demasiado íntima para estar en público pero a ninguno de los dos parecía molesto por ello.

— Mira quien fue a hablar, señor Bourbon ¿puede soltarme?

— Chica bourbon, ¿puedo besarte?

Los dos se quedaron en un completo y nada incómodo silencio; parecía sorprendente como las situaciones podían ser muy similares pero totalmente diferentes, Damon había estado en un momento parecido, horas atrás junto a Hope, pero con la única diferencia de que esta vez no le molestaba estar en silencio, todo lo contrario, era algo agradable, casi natural.

Elena supo lo que Damon iba a hacer y decir antes de que se le pasase por la cabeza, por lo que tuvo que adelantarse.

— No quiero perderte, Damon.

— Nunca, Elena.

— Deja que acabe —le advirtió, el chico asintió y acarició con el pulgar las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica—. Los dos sabemos lo que siente el otro sin necesidad de decirlo en voz alta. Vamos a olvidarlo.

— ¿Qué? —como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada retrocedió, la pérdida del contacto fue como ser golpeada ella también, no quería apartar la mirada, pero la dureza de los ojos de Damon era demasiado.

— Damon, sabes tan bien como yo que no es posible algo sentimental entre…

— "¿Algo sentimental?" ¿así es como lo llamas? —se mordió el labio inferior y le dio una patada al aire, justo en ese momento una persona pasó por delante y gruñó en voz alta, pero Damon lo ignoró por completo.

— ¡Damon, te quiero! Pero no ahora, no está bien. Tenemos que pensar con la cabeza, no con el corazón. Quieres venganza, yo más que nunca —tiró de su chaqueta, para que le hiciera caso, Damon no quería escuchar más nada, sabía que Elena tenía razón pero ahora que sabía lo que sentía por ella, que lo aceptaba no estaba dispuesto a perder la única oportunidad que tenía para ser feliz—. Damon, no quieres que las amenazas de Mikael se cumplan, ¿verdad? pues tenemos que colaborar, como compañeros, amigos como mucho.

— Te odio, Elena.

— Eso es un paso, Salvatore.

Damon negó con la cabeza, quería fingir que seguía cabreado, lo estaba en parte, Elena le estaba pidiendo una locura, que olvidara o dejara de lado sus sentimientos hacia ella por una estúpida venganza, pero también sabía que llevaba razón y aunque le doliese su plan era mucho más racional que el suyo, porque ni su familia, ni los demás se merecían el peligro que los acechaba por su culpa.

— Te he convencido, ¿verdad?

— Eres una listilla, pero no voy a perderte del todo —le aclaró, Elena asintió con una sonrisita pintada en los labios, le encantaba estar así con Damon y aunque le había tachado de bipolar, ella también lo era, no hacía ni un día que había estado dispuesta a perder a Damon y ahora lo único que quería era desaparecer con él y ser egoísta, muy egoísta—. Te necesito y voy a contarte todos mis planes, a partir de ahora no existe un tu y yo, sino un nosotros, ¿te ha quedado claro? porque no tienes ningún derecho a protestar.

— Una duda —alzó un dedo—, ¿esto quiere decir que ya no más secretos?

Damon asintió.

— ¡Pues no pienso protestar! —se lanzó a sus brazos, se enredó en su cuello y ocultó su rostro en su pecho, Damon la abrazó con fuerza y miró al interior del restaurante, nadie parecía pendiente de ellos dos y se sintió decepcionado, pues esperaba encontrarse con la mirada reprobatoria de Hope o de algún miembro de esa familia desequilibrada, así podría romper ese trato sin sentido que había hecho con Elena, porque aunque había aceptado sólo ser amigos, ambos sabían muy bien que eso no serviría con ellos, no después de haber dejado claro que estaban completa y perdidamente enamorados.

Comenzaba una nueva etapa y no iba a ser fácil.

* * *

_El episodio lo acabo de terminar, llevo tres o cuatro días escribiendo y editando al mismo tiempo, pero sé que algún error se me habrá escapado, no dudéis en informarme, recordad, toda crítica/opinión es bienvenida._

_¡Un beso!_


	26. Bourbon y Diario (23)

_¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo! _

_Como dije la otra vez a la historia no le queda mucho ¡y menos con capítulos de cinco mil o más palabras!, aproximo que unos diez o quince (menos de quince)._

_¡Un saludo!_

* * *

**Episodio 23: Querido Bourbon, ¿qué estoy haciendo con mi vida?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_No voy a empezar con el típico "querido diario" porque no soy ese tipo de chicas, me siento lo bastante adulta y madura para no caer en esos estereotipos, pero aún así aquí estoy, escribiendo en unas hojas sueltas que encontré en un cajón de la cómoda, entre mis cosas; pero tranquilidad, no me encuentro envuelta en una sábana y sentada en el borde de la ventana viendo como amanece mientras escribo mis sentimientos ocultos._

_Estoy acurrucada en mi cama, pero no envuelta en una sábana ni en nada parecido, con mi pijama y el cuerpo humano que está a mi lado es más que suficiente para entrar en calor._

_Estoy escribiendo apoyada en el borde de la mesilla, es muy incómodo pero no tengo muchas ganas de alejarme del contacto de Damon que sigue durmiendo plácidamente a mi lado, había dudado en cómo empezar a escribir pero creo que ya no necesito un comienzo, sino una forma de continuar._

_Damon duerme a mi lado, con un brazo echado encima de mi cuerpo, ajeno a mis quebraderos de cabeza, ¡no corráis tanto! no estábamos juntos de ninguna forma sexual o sentimental, sigo muy firme con mi idea de ser sólo amigos o como mucho compañeros que tienen un objetivo común, pero eso no quita que cosas tan simples como ésta: dormir abrazados, rozarnos con disimulo, vayan a desaparecer de nuestra rutina._

_Sobre dormir, como muchos estaréis pensando, es algo muy íntimo, pero esto tiene una explicación muy razonable: no voy a permitir que Damon duerma en su antigua habitación con Hope a su lado, rondando como un animal en celo, me da igual lo que Damon o cualquier otra persona piense, entre nosotros dos no hay nada, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a permitir que Damon vuelva a caer en sus redes, no quiero que caiga al vacío sin un seguro para sobrevivir, podéis considerarme una egoísta porque no voy a negarlo, soy egoísta, no pienso perder a la única persona que me hace olvidar el pasado, el presente y lo que pueda significar el futuro, con Damon vivo el momento, me conformo con eso._

_No retengo a Damon contra su voluntad, no soy Hope Mikaelson, pero sé que si lo dejo ir, no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda salvarlo, cada día siento que la carga es más grande y pesada, necesito respuestas, una alternativa, no puedo abandonar a Damon pero tampoco puedo darle esperanzas, tenemos una misión, una venganza en común pero, ¿qué pasará después? ¿qué pasará cuando esto se haga demasiado… grande?_

_No es que nos esté costando ser amigos, se nos da mejor de lo que creí en un principio, nuestra rutina era muy sencilla, nos levantábamos juntos, peleábamos para ver quien conseguía el baño antes, normalmente ganaba yo por lo que Damon tenía que bajar a buscar algo para desayunar mientras yo me aseaba, después cada uno volvía a su trabajo como si no pasara nada entre nosotros. _

_Había mensajes muchos mensajes, algunos más provocadores otros más inocentes, porque era mucho más fácil desahogarse por chat que cara a cara donde todo nos podría explotar, usualmente nada malo pasaba, hasta que un día uno de los dos se pasaba con los mensajitos y después cuando nos veíamos por la noche todo era más incómodo._

_Y con esto necesito estallar, ¿me creéis cuando digo que somos muy buenos amigos y que nuestros sentimientos no interfieren? porque yo no me creo nada, absolutamente nada._

Soltó el bolígrafo al sentir una presión en el pecho, siempre le pasaba cuando dejaba al aire todos sus sentimientos, nunca había sido buena expresando lo que sentía, por lo menos no después de que sus padres murieran y Stefan desapareciera de su vida.

Expresar sus sentimientos, aunque sea sólo en un trozo de papel era como quedar expuesta, totalmente desnuda, al descubierto.

Pero era más profundo que eso, Elena lo sabía muy bien, no era el sentir lo que le hacía estar tan frágil y rota, sino Damon.

Se movió con cuidado y lo observó dormir, estaba tumbado boca abajo, su brazo derecho reposaba sobre la almohada cerca de su cabeza, mientras que el otro estaba pegado a su cuerpo, mandando descargas eléctricas hasta su columna vertebral; su rostro estaba relajado, no había ni rastro de tensión en ninguna parte, parecía un chico normal y corriente que dormía plácidamente a la espera de un nuevo día.

Alzó la mano con cuidado y acarició levemente su mejilla expuesta, el chico ronroneó pero no se despertó o por lo menos parecía que no, tampoco era algo relevante, pensó Elena, si estaba despierto y fingía dormir es que también quería que ese momento durase un poco más.

Elena no era idiota, al igual que ella estaba enamorada de Damon, él lo estaba de ella, por eso no se preocupó de ser descubierta, porque Damon nunca abriría los ojos, no en un momento tan íntimo como ese.

Con sus dedos delineó el contorno de su rostro, tomó un mechón negro y lo enredó con cuidado entre sus dedos e instintivamente se acercó aún más, olvidando por completo su misión de ir con cuidado y de evitar despertarlo, si Damon se despertaba, ya se le ocurriría algo para explicarle que estaba haciendo.

Estaba tan cerca de él que podía escuchar con claridad el latido constante de su corazón, estaba en calma, por lo que podría decirse que aún seguía abrazado por Morfeo, casi sumida en una nube acercó su rostro al del chico, estaba cada vez más cerca, podía sentir su aliento cálido rozando sus labios, tan cerca que quiso besarlo, pero entonces Damon abrió los ojos, no parecía que acabara de despertarse, todo lo contrario, parecía que llevaba diez o quince minutos desvelado o incluso más, sintiéndose desnuda -pues acababa de pillarla en una postura comprometida y a punto de hacer algo mucho más comprometido- intentó apartarse, pero Damon la retuvo entre sus brazos y lejos de alcanzar sus labios, tiró de su cuerpo hasta abrazarla completamente.

— Me está costando una barbaridad no besarte, Elena —comentó bajito, acariciando su cabello con una calma inimaginable, Elena no sabía que le preocupaba más, si sentir el cuerpo de Damon pegado al suyo o escuchar sus palabras, como si le costase la misma vida mantenerse lejos de ella—. ¿Qué se supone que hacías? Yo no me aprovecho de ti mientras duermes.

Que Damon estuviera bromeando era algo más que agradable, era la prueba que necesitaba para saber que lo que había dicho antes había sido a causa del momento, pero que ambos podían seguir siendo amigos sin ningún tipo de problema, pero esa especie de mantra que se repetía día sí y día también no iba a durar mucho más, ambos lo sabían pero se negaban a verlo.

— Hoy tenemos que ir a hablar con los chicos, tendrán novedades. Espero de veras que se les haya ocurrido algo bueno.

Era cierto, pensó Elena. Llevaban todos estos meses buscando una forma de que el plan de Kai y Bonnie funcionara, Elena procuraba mantenerse al margen pero eso no quitaba que no tuviese un ojo puesto al asunto.

Bulgaria era el objetivo, lo que necesitaban para acabar con los sucios trapicheos de los Mikaelson. Era un terreno hostil para ellos, pero cómodo para Mikael, por lo que no habría ningún control dentro de la subasta, quien entrase estaría al tanto de todo lo que sucediese dentro y mucho más, pero Mikael y Klaus se habían negado a que Damon estuviera en el ajo, ya sea porque no se fiaban de él o porque simplemente preferían que sólo ellos dos estuvieran ahí.

De una forma u otra tenían que averiguar una manera de estar dentro para grabar y almacenar la máxima información posible.

— ¿Y si no hay nada que puedan hacer? —se incorporó con cuidado, temiendo que viese sus intenciones desde lejos, llevaba con una idea en mente desde hacía semanas, desde la última discusión con todo el equipo junto.

— Pues entonces me arriesgaré e iré contra las normas de Mikael.

— Eso es peligroso.

— Elena, ya estoy en el ajo, porque me arriesgue un poco más no va haber una diferencia.

— Sí, sí que la habrá —se zafó de su agarre y se apoyó contra el respaldo de la cama, no quería cabrearse con Damon, porque ese era el problema de todo el asunto, los sentimientos no podían interferir en la misión y Elena estaba haciendo exactamente eso. Damon imitó su postura después de sopesar sus ideas—. Si te quedas quieto, vivirás, si te arriesgas… morirás.

— Todos los que estamos dentro jugamos con una soga al cuello —le explicó como un padre a su hijo pequeño, que necesitaba entenderlo todo a la perfección. Elena pasó de ese tono de voz, estaba más preocupada en los sentimientos suicidas de Damon que en que la tratara como a una niña pequeña—. Hope cree que Kai trabaja para ella, solo para ella.

No necesitaba oír más nada.

— Lo sé, todos tienen algo que perder, pero, ¿sabes lo único que puedo perder yo en toda esta historia?

No respondió, era una pregunta retórica, los dos sabían muy bien la respuesta, sin necesidad de pronunciarla en voz alta, los dos temían por la vida del otro, pero era eso o quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como los Mikaelson jodían sus vidas.

No queriendo continuar con esa charla sin sentido soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

— Voy a ducharme, ve a por algo de desayunar.

Damon no protestó, estaba cansado y dolorido, pero aún así dejó que Elena se metiera primero en la ducha, de todos modos tampoco tenía ganas de levantarse todavía, no necesitaba buscar el reloj para saber que aún no era hora de levantarse y mucho menos de ir a buscar el desayuno, así que, de forma inocente, cerró los ojos y se dejó transportar por los brazos de Morfeo o por lo menos lo intentó, porque el sonido del agua cayendo le estaba volviendo loco, no estaba acostumbrado a oír la ducha mientras Elena estaba dentro, normalmente estaba abajo haciendo tiempo y buscando algo delicioso para comer.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, todo sumido en un silencio cómodo y ella metida en la ducha, totalmente desnuda dejando que el agua corriese por su perfecta piel, frunció el ceño, al sentir que su cuerpo hablaba por sí solo, estaba a punto de levantarse y salir corriendo a por el desayuno cuando Elena salió de la ducha.

El grifo seguía abierto, pero Elena no estaba bajo él, sino completamente desnuda al lado de la cama, no necesitaba pensar demasiado para saber que lo que había venido a buscar era un bote de gel o una toalla, pero tampoco era capaz de pensarlo mucho.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en los próximos dos minutos, Damon estaba medio sentado en la cama, se veía que había estado a punto de salir de ella pero que se había quedado congelado en el sitio, obviamente, por la postura que llevaba, pero, ¿cómo iba a salir de la cama si su entrepierna estaba dando señales de vida con Elena ahí, mojada y desnuda?

— ¿Eso es lo que haces cuando estoy buscando comida? ¿pasear desnuda por el cuarto? —bromeó intentando concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuese la forma del pecho de Elena o sus curvas o…

— ¿Qué haces aún en el cuarto? ¡Eres un pervertido!

— Te equivocas, Elena. Tu eres la pervertida, ¿o soy yo quien se pasea desnudo por el cuarto?

— ¡Capullo!

— Sigo sin ser él que discute desnudo…

— Te odio, te odio, te odio —se cruzó de brazos enfadada, ganándose una carcajada sincera del chico, que ahora que estaba mucho más relajado se había dejado caer en la cama, manteniendo oculta su erección, podría fingir que no le molestaba verla desnuda, incluso podría bromear al respecto si eso significaba que la chica seguiría ahí, como su madre la trajo al mundo.

— ¡Ay, Dios Elena! Esto es divertido —fingió que se secaba una lágrima y lanzó una rápida mirada a la chica, le gustaba la forma de su cuerpo y como las gotas de agua resbalaban por su piel, se lamió los labios inconscientemente envidiando esa gota de agua que corría de su vientre hasta...—, ¿sabes? somos amigos, puedo verte desnuda perfectamente.

Elena tragó saliva. Damon la devoraba con la mirada, como lo haría un depredador antes de lanzarse a su presa, tendría que darse la vuelta, refugiarse en el interior del cuarto de baño, pero sabía que si hacía eso se arrepentiría después, ¿por qué era todo tan complicado?

Damon se deshizo de la sábana, quedando al descubierto su erección, sólo llevaba unos pequeños pantalones cortos pero ni siquiera eso podía cubrir su deseo por su supuesta amiga, recorrió la distancia que los separaba de forma pausada, esperando que Elena dijera algo o se quitase del medio, pero como nada de eso pasó, atrapó a la chica entre sus brazos, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo, ella totalmente desnuda y resbaladiza y él totalmente loco por ella, ¿qué más se podía pedir?

Ah sí.

— Dilo…—susurró para la sorpresa de la chica que no esperaba para nada esa reacción.

— Mmm…

— Sólo tienes que decirlo Elena —acarició su mejilla sonrosada, la chica cerró los ojos de forma inconsciente y volvió a ronronear en respuesta, pues estaba demasiado concentrada en la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba al de Damon para pensar una respuesta más elaborada—. Di que me deseas, di que quieres algo más, di…

"_que me quieres"_

— ¡Basta! —lo apartó de un empujón, sabía lo que venía ahora, las palabras que saldrían de su boca y no estaba dispuesta a oírlas, bastante tortura era la distancia, ese intento patético por mantener sus sentimientos lejos, escuchar a Damon decir que la quería no estaba en sus planes, todo lo contrario, sería una bomba que destruiría todo a su paso.

Se encerró dentro del cuarto de baño olvidando completamente a que había salido en primer lugar y se derrumbó, con el sonido del agua como fondo, dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro, demostrando que ni un estúpido diario ni nada parecido podría calmar sus penas.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, sentada sobre las losetas del cuarto baño pero sabía que era el suficiente.

Salió de la ducha con un albornoz puesto, se asomó por la puerta y no había ni rastro de Damon en toda la habitación.

Estaba a punto de desnudarse y secarse cuando se dio cuenta que su toalla no estaba a la vista, ¿no la había soltado ahí mismo?

— ¿Buscas esto?

Y ahí estaba su dolor de cabeza, ya se había vestido y tenía el pelo húmedo por lo que Elena pudo deducir que se había duchado hace relativamente poco, frunció el ceño, ¿en qué baño se habría duchado? quiso darse de hostias al pensar en eso, ¿qué más daba? no tendría que estar ahí, con su toalla bromeando como si no pasara absolutamente.

— Damon, acabamos de discutir.

— No hemos discutido, dos no pelean si uno no quiere.

— Damon.

— Elena, no voy a pelear, he aceptado que no quieres arriesgarte, vale, no está bien todavía, puedo esperar un poco más.

Elena negó con la cabeza, Damon era incorregible, como un niño chico, pero aún así asintió si con eso se quedaba conforme y no hacía ninguna tontería, estiró la mano para que le devolviera la toalla.

Pero ahí supo que estaba equivocada, Damon no iba a quedarse conforme con un simple asentimiento, él quería mucho más, y ¿para qué negarlo? ella también y cada vez con más fuerza.

Tuvo que atisbar algo de su miedo en sus ojos, pues una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro.

— ¿Puedo secar tu espalda? —dijo inocentemente jugando con la toalla como si estuviera pidiéndole algo tan simple como salir a dar una vuelta o tomar el café—. He traído croissants de crema.

¿Era eso un soborno?

— Damon —le advirtió con un dedo amenazador, se cubrió como pudo con el albornoz y retrocedió, no iba a dejarse llevar por la galantería de Damon, no se creía ni una sola palabra de lo que le decía.

Pero el chico no se dio por vencido, con una cara que prometía que nada malo pasaría atravesó la estancia con dos zancadas y envolvió a Elena con la toalla, pero no hizo ningún movimiento en falso, simplemente la retuvo el tiempo suficiente para que se calmara y se diera cuenta que sus intenciones no eran pecaminosas.

Cuando vio que la chica no iba a huir si la soltaba, tomó su cabello con dedos hábiles y empezó a secarlo con un mimo extraordinario, Elena lo dejó hacer, porque aunque en parte sabía que debía quitarlo del medio, le encantaba sentirse querida y cuidada por Damon, era algo placentero, mucho más íntimo que el propio sexo.

El joven continúo con su labor, siguió secando su cabello e incluso lo peinó con el cepillo que encontró entre las cosas de Elena, se lo tomaba muy en serio y la chica se relajó; estaban tan perdidos en su burbuja personal que se olvidaron completamente de la hora, de sus quehaceres y de que hasta hacía menos de veinte minutos ambos habían discutido.

Tras terminar con el cabello, Damon se agachó a su lado y tomó una de sus piernas, tras terminar con la izquierda siguió con la derecha, se incorporó, pegando su cuerpo al de la chica, viendo Elena sus intenciones apartó el rostro, pero enseguida se arrepintió, pues Damon no la besó ni hizo nada, simplemente le pasó la toalla por el rostro, secando los restos del agua.

— Elena —tomó su rostro con delicadeza, la toalla descansaba en el regazo de la chica y Damon continuaba en la misma postura que antes, sin haber tomado ventaja en ningún momento de la situación—. Nunca haría nada que pudiese hacerte daño, ¿me oyes?

La chica asintió mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, sabiendo que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría, quiso sonreír, pero lo único que su rostro mostró fue una pequeña mueca.

— Elena, eres mi vida, que te quede claro.

Se levantó con pesadez, llevaba un buen rato en cuclillas y le dolía las piernas pero aún así se dirigió a la puerta y salió de allí, sin prisa pero sin pausa.

Le dolía dejarla allí, sabiendo que lo que sentía era más que correspondido, pero ya estaba cansado de fingir que podía conformarse con una amistad o de insistir como un niño pequeño, ahora le tocaba a Elena elegir, si quería su amistad, entonces tendría que conformarse con que trabajaran juntos, nada más.

El apartamento de Enzo se había convertido en una zona neutra para el grupo de chicos y el lugar de reunión predilecto por Kol Mikaelson, a Enzo no le hacía mucha gracia pero tampoco quería que el enfado de Kol y Davina aumentase por una tontería, desde que descubrieron que tenían los mismos contactos y que encima Damon no había dicho ni una sola palabra, todo había ido de mal en peor, si es cierto que habían dejado de lado sus diferencias, pues compartían un fin en común, pero aún así se destilaba el odio con cada indirecta.

En unos días Damon, junto a los Mikaelson irían a Bulgaria a cerrar un negocio más que jugoso e importante, por eso era crucial que todos ellos se concentraran en lo relevante, que era averiguar una forma de conseguir información directa de esos negocios sucios, pero Mikael no había permitido que Damon estuviera dentro, ya sea porque no se fiaba de él o porque prefería que fuese Klaus quien se encargara, pero de una forma u otra estaban fuera, dependiendo de que a Kai o a Bonnie se les ocurriese algo.

Y ahí estaban. Enzo les había dejado claro que esto era un punto y aparte, si conseguían información sería la suficiente para mandar entre rejas a Klaus y a Mikael, pero si no conseguían nada, los Mikaelson se fortalecerán con el negocio, siendo intocables. Nadie de ahí era idiota, todos lo sabían muy bien.

— ¡Buenos días a vosotros también! —canturreó un muy divertido Kai que no perdió la oportunidad de picar a la pareja que acababa de llegar, y es que era bien sabido, para todos los presentes, que la relación de Damon y Elena se basaba en lanzarse miradas divertidas, en gastarse bromas y en estar siempre cogidos de la mano, pero hoy era muy diferente, habían entrado juntos, sí, pero la atmósfera que los rodeaba era distante y apagada.

Enzo estuvo tentado en preguntar, pero Elena les sonrío a todos y se sentó junto a Bonnie y a Davina, más cerca de esta última que de la primera que no conocía de casi nada, por lo que las preguntas quedaron relegadas a un segundo plano.

Damon procuró que así fuera.

— He hablado con Mikael antes, no me incluye en la subasta —dijo agotado, dejándose caer en el sofá junto al hacker informático que seguía muy concentrado en su ordenador y en su bolsa de patatas fritas—. ¿Se os ha ocurrido algo, a vosotros?

— Todo lo que teníamos dependía de que tu estuvieses dentro. Microcámaras, micrófonos… todo depende de ti.

— Bueno, Bon Bon, no digas todos —sonrió Kai, el cual soltó el ordenador pero no la bolsa de patatas, la cual vacío en su boca en un santiamén—. Yo si que he pensado una alternativa.

Kai se frotó las manos divertido y miró a cada uno de los presentes esperando a que alguno de ellos pudiese ver algo tras sus ojos, una pista o una ligera idea, pero ninguno de ellos era tan inteligente, se dijo Kai, ninguno tiene una mente tan brillante como la tuya.

En cuanto sus ojos se posaron en Elena, la cual seguía al lado de la más joven del grupo supo que ella también estaba pensando en una alternativa igual de jugosa que la suya pero que por algún motivo no soltaba prenda, ¿y si…?

Su sonrisa se amplió.

— ¡Suéltalo ya, Kai! —le golpeó Damon con uno de los cojines del sofá, el chico se echó atrás al sentirse dolido pero enseguida volvió a su postura de chico duro.

— ¿Nadie tiene ni idea?

— Kai, esto no es un juego —era de las pocas veces que Bonnie se metía en medio de una conversación donde él estuviera dentro, por lo que clavó sus ojos en los de la chica, una sonrisa un poco más sincera apareció en su rostro consiguiendo asustar a la hacker, la cual apartó la mirada y se concentró en su propio ordenador, Kai suspiró, patética.

— Vale, vamos a jugar a las hipótesis —todos empezaron a protestar, incluso Bonnie que le lanzó una mirada de advertencia—, ¿qué pasaría si alguien muy cercano a Klaus y a nosotros decidiera meterse en su círculo y hacerle creer que tiene el control?

— Más claro.

— No es tan difícil de entender —rodó los ojos—, lo que quiero decir, es que si encontramos a una persona por la que Klaus o Mikael caerían rendidos en el suelo podríamos tener una oportunidad.

— No vamos a involucrar a Hope, Parker —le medio amenazó Damon, fue justo en ese momento que Elena clavó sus ojos café en la figura de Damon, Kai no consiguió descifrar esa mirada, quizá era miedo, preocupación u odio, pero lo averiguaría con el tiempo.

— ¡No hablo de Hope! —usó su propio regazo como un tambor para darle más suspenso al asunto, para después dar un salto y rodear la estancia hasta sentarse justo en medio de Davina y de Elena, casi podía sentir el alivio en Bonnie, pero no comentó nada.

Davina y Elena miraron fijamente a Kai, el cual seguía con su mirada clavada en Damon como si esperase su reacción inmediata, él que si reaccionó fue Kol que se acercó protectoramente a su novia.

— Elena, hazme un favor, habla por mi.

— ¿Perdona?

— Sé que estás pensando justamente lo mismo que yo.

— Kai, nadie piensa como tú.

— Es cierto —asintió como un niño pequeño, Elena y Davina rodaron los ojos—, pero esta vez hay una excepción, ¡me has leído el pensamiento!

Elena hizo una mueca y miró en la misma dirección que Kai, puro instinto, pero ahí estaba, Damon miraba fijamente a Kai, como si le retara a que dijera las siguientes palabras que volaban entre ellos pero en lo único que Elena se atrevía a pensar era en lo que Kai había sugerido, tal vez no supiera leer mentes, pero sí que habían tenido la misma idea por tonto que sonara, se preparó para lo que iba a soltar, se preparó para la sobreprotección de Damon, o mejor dicho, se preparó para ver como a Damon no le importaba una mierda.

A fin de cuentas había defendido a Hope con uñas y dientes, ¿verdad?

— Llevo días pensando en la mejor forma de acabar con esto —empezó Elena, nunca se había caracterizado por ser una chica tímida, todo lo contrario, pero sentir los ojos de Damon clavados en su nuca le estaba quemando el alma—, pero no lo veía correcto, ya que sois vosotros quiénes queréis acabar con Mikael… pero Klaus, Klaus me ha hecho muchísimo daño, tengo el mismo derecho.

Kai aplaudió pero esta vez nadie le riñó por eso, ni siquiera Bonnie que tenía la mirada clavada en Elena, esperando lo que todos sabían que venía.

— Serviré de topo, recopilaré información sólo tengo…

— ¡Ni hablar! —se levantó de golpe, como si estar sentado fuese una forma de resignarse a las palabras de Elena, se pasó la mano por su cabello desordenado y fulminó con la mirada a Kai, dejándole claro que esta vez había superado el límite, pero Elena no iba a dejar que Damon tomase las riendas del asunto, ahora dependía enteramente de ella.

También se levantó y atravesó el salón hasta estar a la misma altura que Damon, el chico alzó una mano amenazante y la apuntó con un dedo, las palabras no le salían, como si no se atreviera a decir lo que estaba pensando, Elena sonrió débilmente, ¿de verdad había creído que Damon dejaría correr el tema y aceptaría? que poco lo conocía.

— Tú… tú, ¡maldita sea! —dio un zapatazo al suelo, Elena observó el gesto, Damon y Kai eran iguales de impulsivos e infantiles, pero Elena no dijo nada al respecto porque para ella todo estaba dicho y no había vuelta atrás, puede que hacía unas horas hubiera dudado, pero gracias a Kai había abierto los ojos, era un plan genial y ella era perfecta para ejecutarlo.

— Damon, es genial —empezó Enzo, que estaba detrás de Damon, a una distancia de precaución como si temiera por su vida, antes de poder continuar Damon se giró amenazante, Elena viendo sus intenciones tocó su hombro para llamar su atención.

Podía ver como el alivio se pintaba en el rostro de Enzo, que había temido por su vida segundos atrás.

— La decisión está tomada…

— ¡No! ¡No! Tu has tomado la decisión… —miró por todos lados, Elena agachó la cabeza, sabía lo que el chico intentaba, buscar una salida—, pero los demás no, ninguno excepto Kai está de acuerdo, ¿cierto?

Damon estaba desesperado, Elena podía notarlo y todos los demás también, casi podía sentir como su corazón se rompía al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, quería abrazarlo y consolarlo, decirle que todo estaba bien, que quizá no eran una pareja normal pero que saldrían de esta de todas formas.

— Damon, todos están de acuerdo —dijo lentamente llamando la atención de sus ojos azules que se habían oscurecido por la rudeza y el odio— y aunque no fuese el caso, yo decido es mi vida.

— Elena, te quiero, no me digas que mi palabra no vale nada.

Elena cerró los ojos destrozada por sus palabras pero se mantuvo firme.

— Ese es el problema, Damon. Tus sentimientos.

Damon se quedó pálido ante sus palabras, observó a Elena detenidamente buscando la verdad en sus ojos, pero ni siquiera estos pudieron dejarle claro nada. Sintiéndose traicionado y destruido apretó los puños y resistió el golpe, Elena acababa de romperle el corazón en las narices y no había dudado en ni un sólo momento, sonrió irónico, al final, Elena había resultado ser tan ruin como Klaus, Hope o incluso Mikael.

Se dio la vuelta sin esperar más nada y salió de allí con una velocidad inimaginable, Elena miró el camino que Damon había tomado y sintió que sus piernas le fallaban, estaba a punto de caer de rodillas y llorar como una niña pequeña cuando sintió los brazos de Kai rodeando su cintura y tomándola en brazos, para hacerla girar por toda la habitación, como si hubiese algo que celebrar.

Lágrimas silenciosas recorrieron sus mejillas cayendo al vacío.

Quedar con Klaus no había sido lo más complicado, todo lo contrario, sólo necesitó tomar el teléfono, poner voz de niña pequeña y necesitada y pedirle que viniese a la biblioteca pública de Nueva Orleans cuanto antes. Klaus no dudó, en media hora estaría ahí abandonando todos sus quehaceres y ocupaciones.

— Elena —saludó desde la distancia, Elena había optado por una mesa que daba de cara a recepción donde estaría a la vista de todo el personal, así se ahorraba que Klaus intentara algo con ella, la chica se obligó a sonreír dulcemente, tenía que ir con pies de plomo si quería que Klaus creyese su palabra.

El chico se acercó con paso ligero y tomó asiento a su lado pero dejando una silla en medio, eso era un acto muy noble por su parte pero lo descartó enseguida, seguramente lo había hecho por lo mismo que ella se había sentado a la vista de todo el mundo, para que no se le ocurriese hacer ninguna tontería.

— Estoy aquí, ¡tu dirás!

Elena asintió y apoyó las manos encima del libro que había tomado prestado mientras le esperaba, todo estaba sutilmente preparado, el libro que había escogido era el favorito de Klaus cuando se conocieron, aunque no parecía darse cuenta del detalle.

— Llevo preguntándome desde hace meses porque no te denuncie a la policía, hoy me he hallado la respuesta.

KIaus no dijo nada.

— Sigo sintiendo algo por ti… no sé qué es ni con qué fuerza, pero algo es algo. Necesito encontrarle sentido a esto, Nik, ¿a ti no te pasa? —el golpe había sido directo a su corazón, nunca le había llamado Nik y si alguna vez lo había hecho, había sido en momentos como ese, de debilidad y sumisión, sabía que eso le afectaría pero nunca de la forma en que lo hizo.

— No, si esto era todo, me voy.

Y comenzó a caminar directamente a la salida. Elena tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba. No estaba aceptando sus supuestos sentimientos, se estaba marchando porque no creía en ella.

— ¡Niklaus! —gritó ignorando completamente las advertencias de los bibliotecarios, ella mejor que nadie debería saber lo que fastidia que alguien grite en mitad de la biblioteca, pero eso no le impidió recorrer la distancia que le separaba de Klaus, cada paso que daba era un segundo menos, ¿que iba a decirle para convencerle? mejor, ¿cómo iba a hacerle creer que le perdonaba ser un animal?

— Klaus —suspiró aliviada al ver que el chico se había detenido en la puerta, Klaus clavó sus ojos en ella, impaciente.

Elena podría decir muchas cosas pero ninguna surtirá el efecto deseado así que optó por el acto más suicida, besarle.

En cuanto sus labios se tocaron, Klaus se relajó completamente y tomó el control del beso, llevándolo a su terreno, Elena se dejó llevar, incluso lo disfrutó, porque en su cabeza no era Klaus quien la besaba, sino un joven de ojos azules y cabello negro, por un momento su imaginación tomó el control de su cuerpo e hizo que el beso fuese más real de lo que enrealidad era.

— Te creo —gimió contra su boca, Elena estaba pegada al muro y tenía el cuerpo de Klaus contra el suyo, sintió una náusea pero se mantuvo quieta—. Bésame.

Klaus y Elena volvieron a casa cogidos de la mano y haciendo bromas a cada paso que daban, todas las personas que pasaban a su alrededor los miraban como si fuesen una pareja más, una muy divertida y cariñosa, pero Elena era la única que sabía que todo era una tapadera, una mentira tapada por trucos y oportunidades.

Quiso deshacerse de Klaus y mandarlo a la mierda en varias ocasiones pero supo aguantar bien hasta que entró en el edifico, ninguno de los dos, o por lo menos ella, esperaba encontrarse de cara con Hope y Stefan, no era raro verlos juntos, ya que se habían pasado todos esos meses hablando y conspirando juntos, por más que Elena le preguntara qué pasaba entre ellos, Stefan se limitaba a encogerse de hombros y quitarle importancia.

Pero hoy no eran ellos dos el centro de atención sino Klaus y Elena, más concretamente el brazo de Klaus en la cintura de la chica.

Stefan tomó aire antes de hablar.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

— Somos pareja, ¡hemos vuelto! —comentó Klaus irradiando felicidad por todos lados, Elena quiso golpearse con algo por no pensar en su hermano antes de hacer una locura, en cuanto sus miradas coincidieron supo lo dolido y traicionado que se sentía en esos momentos, abrió la boca para defenderse pero alguien se adelantó.

— ¡Enhorabuena! —aplaudió con una felicidad fingida, Damon estaba apoyado en la pared, sus ojos azules destilaban odio, pero ese odio no iba dirigido a nadie en particular, sólo a ella, ni siquiera a Klaus, tragó saliva ruidosamente y se dijo así misma que apartar la mirada era un error fatal.

Klaus le dio las gracias, mientras que Hope sostenía a Stefan del brazo como si lo conociera lo suficiente para saber que se iba a lanzar contra Klaus, si ya se sentía dolida por el odio y el desprecio de Damon, ver a Hope y a Stefan juntos era como una puñalada trapera, quería salir de allí cuanto antes y encerrarse en su habitación para siempre.

Y eso hizo, en cuanto estuvo segura de que Stefan no haría nada contra Klaus y que este no le pediría continuar la fiesta en una de las habitaciones se dirigió directamente a su cuarto sin pensar en si Damon estaría allí esperando o que no habría nadie y dormiría completamente sola.

En cuanto abrió la puerta supo que ninguno de las dos opciones era nada comparado con esta, Damon estaba allí, sí, recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse y dejarla sola, también pero con otras intenciones ocultas.

Llevaba una botella de bourbon en la mano izquierda, Elena no pudo apartar la mirada, era la misma botella que usaron cuando se conocieron, el mismo líquido que recorrió todo su cuerpo desnudo junto a la lengua de Damon, la risa que escapó de los labios del chico le confirmaron que estaba pensando justamente lo mismo.

— Toma, quédatela, puedes usarla con Klaus, para ver si así le ha quedado claro que eres suya…

— Damon, por favor, esto lo hago por ti.

— ¿Por mi? ¡No me hagas reír! —lanzó la botella contra el suelo rompiéndose completamente, Elena observó el líquido dorado y apretó los puños aguantando las ganas de llorar.

— ¿No te das cuenta Damon que Klaus no me importa? Esto lo hago para acabar con la venganza cuanto antes, ¡para poder estar juntos!

— ¡No me interesa la puta venganza, Gilbert! —se acercó a ella, pisando los cristales rotos, fue justo en ese momento cuando Elena se dio cuenta que iba descalzo, ¿porque estaba sin zapatos?

— Damon tus pies…

— ¡Que me dan igual! —la agarró de los hombros y tiró de ella contra la pared. Elena quiso poner los ojos en blanco, ¿qué manía tenían los hombros con las paredes? pero se abstuvo de decir nada, Damon no se tomaría eso como una broma sino como un golpe bajo—. Vamos Elena, dime, ¿te divierte hacerme daño?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿¡Qué si te divierte romperme el corazón!?

— ¿Romperte el corazón?

— ¿¡Es que ahora eres sorda!?

— Damon, te quiero, hago esto porque estoy enamorada de ti.

Damon soltó una carcajada y se apartó de ella para poder calmarse, no podía creerse que estuviese usando sus mismas palabras horas después de que ella decidiese romperle el corazón y correr a los brazos del cerdo de su ex.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? Estás haciendo lo mismo que Hope, haces lo que te viene en gana y usas la excusa de que me quieres para justificarte. No eres mejor que ella, eres peor.

"_no eres mejor que ella, eres peor"_

"_no eres mejor que ella, eres peor"_

"_no eres mejor que ella, eres peor"_

"_eres peor"_

* * *

_¿Creéis que Damon se ha pasado? ¿creéis que el plan de Elena y Kai es un plan suicida? ¿qué creéis que pasará en la subasta? ¿conseguirán parar a Klaus y a Mikael y meterlos entre rejas?_

**_¿Review? ¿Tomatazos?_**

**_¡Acepto todo tipo de opiniones!_**


	27. Bourbon y Cartas (24)

(*)_ Las cartas sobre la mesa, _es lo que hace referencia el título.

* * *

**Episodio 24: Las cartas sobre el Bourbon.**_*_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elena jugó con su teléfono un buen rato, estaba en la habitación de Klaus sentada en su cama esperando, ya que el rubio se había metido en la ducha media hora antes. Llevaban saliendo desde hacía unos días y Elena había intentado de todas las formas posibles convencer a su supuesto novio de que era ideal que compartieran un viaje juntos pero Klaus no había parado de darle largas, justificándose en que estaba muy ocupado con un viaje de negocios, Elena no perdió la oportunidad, obviamente, y le sugirió que ese mismo viaje sería ideal, no solo estarían en Europa, sino que encima irían con la excusa de negocios, así nadie tendría que saber todavía que estaban juntos oficialmente pues ella necesitaba hablar con Stefan más detenidamente del asunto.

Klaus se había negado rotundamente.

Elena sabía que no iba a ser fácil, que Klaus no podía arriesgarse a llevarla a un negocio negro como aquel, pero eso no quería decir que no supiera cómo convencerlo, por eso estaba allí, muerta de los nervios esperando para hacer su siguiente movimiento, el último, pues esa misma noche tomaba el avión para ir a Bulgaria.

— ¿Sigues aquí? Podríamos habernos duchado juntos, Lenita.

— ¿Cómo me has…? Da igual, no importa —Klaus soltó sus cosas encima de la cama, al lado de Elena, por lo menos había salido vestido de la ducha y no parecía querer hacer nada raro, todo lo contrario, por su forma de actuar, Elena estaba segura de lo que quería era librarse de ella, pues la llevaba clara.

— Elena, te compensaré, lo prometo. Pero hoy no es nuestro día, tengo que ir ahora a comprobar que el incompetente de mi cuñado no se ha equivocado con los números y después tengo que hacer unas llamadas a la embajada en Bulgaria.

— Klaus, ¿no te das cuenta que todo sería más fácil con tu novia a tu lado? Imagínate, los dos juntos, mezclando el trabajo con el placer, ¿no es ideal, corazón?

— ¿Corazón? No acabas de llamarme así —rió y negó con la cabeza, el plan era tentador pero no podía entretenerse con Elena, no cuando sólo llevaban unos días de novios, ¿cómo iba a fiarse de ella y contarle a lo que su familia se dedicaba? era una completa locura, Elena era demasiado buena e inocente para ese mundo, saldría espantada.

Se acercó a su escritorio y tomó sus cosas para seguir trabajando, pero Elena era demasiado pesada y caminó junto a él hasta el ascensor.

— Niklaus —le impidió entrar, Klaus puso los ojos en blanco y esperó, tampoco pasaba nada por escuchar una de sus maravillosas excusas—. Sé que lo de Bulgaria es algo similar a lo que sucedió aquí hace unos meses, una subasta para recaudar fondos, puedo ayudar.

— ¿Con qué dinero?

— Hasta hace menos de un año era multimillonaria, ¿cuándo vas a liberar mis cuentas? Stefan no le debe nada a Hope, ¡Damon me lo dijo nada más llegar a Nueva Orleans!

— Mira, los asuntos de mi hermana son suyos, no puedo interferir.

— No me vengas con esas —escupió cada palabra como si fuera veneno puro, el aludido abrió mucho los ojos casi sorprendido por su arrebato—. Quiero decir que, ¡estoy cansada de depender de la gente! ni siquiera sé para qué le sirvo a Hope aquí.

— Paga contigo sus desequilibrios mentales —se vio tentada de rodar los ojos, si Hope se comportaba así con ella era por su culpa, así que, que no viniera con que no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

— Sí, se supone que somos sus esclavos sexuales, pero aún no me he acostado con ella. Stefan sí —clavó sus ojos café en Klaus esperando una reacción, pero no pasó nada simplemente negó sutilmente con la cabeza, como un hermano preocupado, ¿es que se hacía el idiota? quiso vomitar allí mismo pero justo el ascensor apareció y Elena recordó lo que había venido a hacer, se puso en medio de las puertas y de Klaus. Le besó.

Fue un beso pasional y animal, Elena apretó todo su cuerpo al de Klaus ganándose un gemido de sus labios, podía notar las manos de Klaus tanteando en su espalda y eso ya fue más que suficiente, lo apartó bruscamente y sonrío, una sonrisa divertida y perversa.

— ¿Quieres más? Pues deja que te acompañe, y te besaré cuando menos te lo esperes, quizá en el avión, quizá en el aeropuerto, ¡o en nuestra habitación!

— No estaremos más que una noche, no habrá habitación.

— Pero si un baño en el avión, ¿no es privado?

— Sí, sí que lo es —lo estaba consiguiendo, Klaus estaba a punto de caer sólo necesitaba un empujón más, se acercó a él y tomó sus manos para guiarlas directamente a la cinturilla de sus pantalones.

— Te quiero dentro de mi… — "_Damon_"— Pero no ahora, quizá en Bulgaria, ¿no te dije que mi madre tenía sangre búlgara? su mamá era de Sofía.

Klaus abrió la boca pero al final se calló, se pasó la mano por el pelo y miró en todas direcciones totalmente indeciso, ¿qué hacía? ¿la dejaba venir? la miró un segundo, llevaba deseando irse a la cama con ella desde que empezaron a salir, otra vez, ¿cómo iba a perder la única oportunidad que tenía? no podía obligarla, ni tampoco hacer nada que pudiera asustarla, aunque ella no le hubiese dicho nada, sabía que estaba en un periodo de prueba.

— Vale, pero con un condición —Elena empezó a dar saltos de alegría e incluso se lanzó a sus brazos como si aún fueran un par de críos enamorados, Klaus sonrió, una sonrisa totalmente real y sincera—, no te involucraras en el negocio, no harás pregunta y lo más importante quiero que estés en silencio en el momento de la subasta ¿prometido?

"_¡Vete a la mierda!_", pensó Elena, más que pensar se gritó a sí misma esas palabras, realmente quería golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente por creer que tenía algún poder sobre ella.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Voy a buscar el mejor traje de la ciudad! —le dio un sonoro beso en los labios— ¡Oh! ¡Que tonta! casi se me olvida, ¿me das dinero en efectivo? Unos veinte mil dólares estará genial.

— ¿Cuánto…?

— ¡Que es broma! dos mil dólares y queda fantástico.

— Espero que el vestido valga la pena.

— Y otros dos mil dólares para los zapatos y la ropa interior, ¿o no quieres un modelito exclusivo para ti? —ronroneó muy cerca de su oído, provocando una descarga de cien mil voltios en Klaus, sonrió satisfecha y estiró la mano para tomar los cuatro mil dólares en efectivo.

Salió de allí con un contoneo y en cuanto supo que estaba lejos del alcance de Klaus empezó a dar saltos de alegría pero esta vez eran totalmente sinceros, ¡había conseguido entrar! buscó su teléfono en sus bolsillos y tecleó el contacto de Damon para mandarle el mensaje, pero en el último momento se arrepintió, ¿cómo iba a llamarlo? llevaban días sin hablarse, lo último que se habían dicho no había sido nada agradable, ni ella hizo lo que debía hacer, ni Damon reaccionó de la mejor forma, apretó el teléfono entre sus dedos y miró la pantalla donde estaba el contacto de Damon con su foto de perfil.

Era torturarse inútilmente, se dijo, no iba a cambiar nada que ella mirase la foto de su perfil si después no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, pero tal y como acabaron las cosas entre ellos, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿llorar en su cama cual niña pequeña? no, él había sido quien había sobrepasado la línea, él se había pasado, él debía disculparse, pero claro, ¿quién tenía la culpa en primer lugar? era Elena quien había empezado primero, por más que intentara echarle todas las culpas al ojiazul, ella también se llevaba su parte, dependía de ellos si quieren comportarse como unos adolescentes hormonados o como unos adultos hechos y derechos que no tienen ningún problema en aceptar su parte de las culpas.

Quitó el contacto de Damon de la pantalla y buscó el de Enzo, quizá era un acto de cobardía, pero por encima de sus problemas con Damon estaba la misión Bulgaria, ya tenían un pasaje directo a desenmascarar a los Mikaelson no podían perder el tiempo.

Habló con Enzo largo y tendido, el chico le confirmó lo que más temía que si ella era descubierta o Mikael sospechaba algo no valdría la pena el riesgo, Elena quiso parecer indiferente como si eso ya lo tuviera más que asimilado y le dejó claro que quería reunirse con todo el equipo dentro de tres cuartos de hora ya que quería comprar la ropa interior.

El vestido lo había comprado Enzo gracias a su amiga Camille, el vestido estaba confeccionado y preparado para la misión al igual que los zapatos por lo que Elena no necesitaba comprar más nada, pedirle el dinero a Klaus había sido un acto de rebeldía, si alguien la pillaba dejaría claro que estar con Klaus, aguantarlo costaba lo suyo.

Ella no aguantaba a su lado sino era por un módico precio, calló la vocecita de su interior que no dejaba de repetirle que aceptar dinero por fingir una relación tenía un nombre.

— Nos vemos allí, hasta luego —colgó antes de entrar en una de las tiendas más caras de la ciudad.

Davina le abrió la puerta, todos estaban allí dentro desde hacía por lo menos unos minutos pero a Elena no le importó llegar tarde, ella le había dejado claro a Enzo hace cuarenta y cinco minutos el tiempo que tardaría en llegar, así que si los demás estaban impacientes que no hubiesen llegado antes.

Lo primero que Elena vio al entrar fue un vestido, era de color verde aceituna con largas capas de tonos más oscuros, casi se le cayó la mandíbula de la sorpresa, no esperaba para nada un vestido tan hermoso y menos aún esperaba que el vestido pegara con el conjunto de ropa interior que se había comprado en la boutique, no es que pensara usarlo pero estaba claro que sería un delito no hacerlo cuando era todo tan hermoso.

— Por tu expresión supongo que he acertado —conjeturó Enzo tomando el vestido del borde de la silla que había puesto a propósito ahí, Elena asintió sin saber que decir, no es que la moda fuese su tema favorito en el mundo pues llevaba mucho tiempo sin ir de compras en serio, pero le encantaba, es decir, si las cosas no estuviesen como estaba podría pasarse horas y horas encerrada en una tienda o en varias, lo tomó con dedos temblorosos y pasó la mano por el suave tejido—, ¿y bien?

— Que me casaría contigo si no fueses gay.

— ¿Qué? ¿¡Gay!? ¿estás loca?

— No se me había ocurrido —se metió Kai, Elena se giró al escucharlo detrás suya, venía de la calle así que la chica se imaginó que no era la única que llegaba con retraso—, eso explicaría muchas cosas.

— ¡Que no soy gay!

— Lo que tu digas —Kai pasó entre ellos y se dejó caer en la misma silla donde había estado el vestido minutos atrás, se cruzó de brazos y miró a todos los presentes— ¿Novedades?

Elena les contó que lo había conseguido que esa misma noche tomaría un avión junto a Damon y los Mikaelson siendo una invitada de honor, Enzo ni Kai perdieron el tiempo, mientras Elena les contaba todo, ellos se dispusieron a preparar los aparatos que la chica llevaría camuflados tanto en el traje como en los complementos.

Damon estuvo apartado durante toda la conversación no intervino en ningún momento aunque más de una vez tuvo que morderse la lengua y repetirse varias veces que lo primero de todo era la misión ya después vendría lo de romperle la cara a Klaus por manosear a Elena durante todos estos días, así estuvo un buen rato, como si fuese su mantra, tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta que alguien le había hecho una pregunta.

— Damon —repitió pero esta vez no Elena sino Bonnie, el chico alzó la cabeza lo justo para ver la mirada dolida de Elena, frunció el ceño sin comprender qué estaba pasando—, Elena te ha hecho una pregunta, ¿has escuchado algo?

— ¿Habrá cámaras en el jet privado? —se adelantó Kai que ya estaba más que harto de las tonterías que se traían esos dos, Damon negó con la cabeza, Mikael adoraba la privacidad y la seguridad pero más lo primero que lo segundo, por eso evitaba las cámaras de vigilancia—. ¡Pues perfecto!

— ¿Y el tono irónico?

— Quería hackearlas para tener todo bajo control. Ahora solo dependeré de los micros y las mini cámaras que lleve Elena.

— ¿Dónde estaréis vosotros?

— Contigo, Damon. Iremos a Bulgaria con un avión privado, no preguntes —le cortó Enzo rápidamente—. Estaremos contigo en los alrededores, si tenemos que intervenir estaremos a un paso. Elena no estará sola, como no seas que consigas convencer a Mikael de estar dentro.

— Ya lo he intentado de todas las formas posibles, me da largas. No me quiere allí, no sé si es porque no se fía de mí o porque me ve venir.

— Esperemos que sea lo primero.

Damon asintió de acuerdo. Kai y Enzo siguieron charlando sobre las mejores formas de colocar los aparatitos sin llamar la atención. Bonnie seguía allí tecleando concentrada en lo que sea que estuviese haciendo con el ordenador, mientras que Davina hacía un par de llamadas a los contactos que Enzo había mencionado antes, junto a Kol.

Sus ojos fueron a parar en Elena, que estaba apartada del resto observando todo con minuciosa atención, especialmente a él, ya que cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo vigilada no hizo nada para impedirlo, todo lo contrario, se mantuvo firme, observando.

Damon llevaba días con una pregunta atascada en la garganta, robándole el sueño y las ganas de seguir viviendo, quizá era una estupidez, celos sin sentido pues ellos dos no tenían nada para tener un poder sobre el otro, pero eso no ayudaba con la ansiedad ni con la desesperación que se instalaba en su corazón cada vez con más fuerza. Casi pudo ver en sus ojos café el mismo sentimiento, pero si estaba o no, desapareció tan rápido como vino.

Dio un paso en su dirección pero dudó en el último momento, Elena alzó una ceja suspicaz y ambos soltaron una carcajada al darse cuenta lo infantil que era la situación, ¿seguir cabreados era inteligente cuando en escasas horas iban a jugarse el pellejo por acabar con los Mikaelson? no, no era para nada inteligente, tal vez si fuesen una pareja normal, el enfado durase más, pero en esta situación era una tontería.

Damon atravesó la habitación al mismo tiempo que Elena abría la puerta de la calle y desaparecía escaleras abajo, hacía media hora eso podría haber mandado un mensaje totalmente diferente, ahora, Damon tenía muy claro lo que quería decir y era, tan sencillo, como una última oportunidad.

En cuanto la alcanzó en el pasillo de la cuarta planta supo que algo andaba mal, estaba muy quieta y con la mirada clavada en sus zapatos, parecía más pequeño de lo que era cuando la conoció y eso provocó un cambio en el ambiente.

— Elena…

— ¿Me odias?

— Elena, el dicho del odio al amor no es cierto. No puedo pasar de quererte a odiarte en un par de días.

— No me refiero a eso, sino a todo esto. ¿Me odias por arriesgarme tanto en una batalla, que según tú, no me pertenece?

— Por supuesto que no. Odias a Klaus con la misma fuerza que yo, te ha hecho daño, a ti y a tu hermano, tienes todo el derecho de exponer tus cartas.

— Así que no me odias —sonrió tímidamente y dio un paso al frente al mismo tiempo que Damon bajaba el último escalón—, ¿puedo darte un beso? echo de menos tus besos.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que tampoco me odias?

— Me hiciste daño, usé tus palabras en tu contra, creo que me lo merecía.

— Te dije que te quería y tu me dijiste que ese era el problema, si que te lo merecías.

— No te pases —le advirtió medio en broma medio en serio, una sonrisa torcida apareció en el rostro demacrado de Damon.

— Vale, entonces ahí está el límite, perdona pero es que necesitaba buscarlo. Demasiado sumisa.

— ¿Sumisa dices? No sabes las ganas que tengo de romperle los huevos a alguien, sumisa no entra en mi diccionario.

— ¿Te ha hecho algo, Klaus?

— No, solo cree que tiene un control sobre mi totalmente falso, le odio con toda mi alma, cada vez que me dice algo "bonito" o me toca me pone de los nervios —bufó agotada, más cansada que enfadada, Damon tragó saliva, no quería romper esa atmósfera de complicidad que se había formado entre ellos pero tenía la pregunta en la punta de la lengua, Elena clavó sus ojos café en Damon como si pudiese escuchar sus palabras—. No hemos hecho nada, ¡ni de coña! ahora…

— No sé si me gusta esa sonrisa pervertida.

— Te gusta, te gusta y mucho —rodeó su cuello con sus manos y se alzó sobre sus pies para alcanzar sus labios, no llegó a besarle—, Klaus nos ha comprado lencería.

— Me acabas de cortar todo el rollo.

Elena soltó una carcajada y se abrazó a Damon con más fuerza, el chico seguía quieto y negando con la cabeza pero no estaba para nada cabreado ni mucho menos fuera de lugar, sabía que sea lo que sea que quisiera decir Elena con eso no era nada malo o por lo menos algo negativo hacia él, ella no era Hope tan simple como eso, debía disculparse cuanto antes.

Tomó a la chica y la apartó ligeramente de su cuerpo, seguía riendo, varias lágrimas recorrían su rostro pero por más que Damon la observa no podía ver con claridad si era a causa de la risa o de algo más.

— Elena, siento lo del otro día, no quise compararte con Hope. No te pareces a ella, en nada de nada, ¿me crees?

— Sí, ahora sí.

— Una cosa que no me ha quedado claro —rompió el silencio con una sonrisa pícara, Elena le miró entre extrañada y curiosa—, ¿somos amigos o…?

— ¿Podemos esperar a que termine este asunto de una vez por todas? Damon, tengo miedo más que nunca, no sabes las ganas que tengo de correr y decirle a Stefan la verdad, cada vez que me cruzo con él, ¡me mira con odio!

— Sé que es duro pero contarle algo a él… sabiendo el control que tiene Klaus, no es que no me fíe de mi amigo Stefan estuvo conmigo en los peores momentos de mi relación con Hope, sabe más de lo que creo, pero aún así.

— Es mejor prevenir, si algo sale mal…

— Ya arriesgo suficiente contigo y con los demás, incluir a Stefan no es algo que pueda soportar.

— Bueno, no pensemos en esto, ¿quieres o no ver la lencería de ochocientos veintidós dólares?

— ¿Cuánto…?

— Te haré un striptesse.

— ¡No me lo digas dos veces!

Tomó a la chica de la cintura y la echó sobre sus hombros, corrieron escaleras abajo, Elena no sabía que estaba planeando y donde iba a llevarla, aunque tuviera la bolsa de la tienda en las manos no tenían un lugar donde pudieran estar solos, ¿o sí?

Había veces que dudaba en si conocía o no a Damon, lo poco que sabía de él era abrumador, había nacido en Italia, con la muerte de su madre se había visto a cargo de su padre y de él, vivía para ganar dinero siendo su educación el único recurso que tenía para sacar a su padre de la ruina, y lo consiguió, con la beca que le ofrecieron estudió en una universidad italiana muy conocida y un par de años después le dieron la oportunidad de trabajar a EEUU, el dinero que consiguió fue lo mejor para su padre, sino fuese por los chantajes y las amenazas constantes de Mikael, Damon estaría en cualquier lugar, junto a su padre, viviendo.

Pero ahí estaba, atado a Nueva Orleans y una familia que estaba mal de la cabeza, aunque debería sentirse mal por ser tan egoísta, agradece al cielo o lo que hubiese ahí arriba por haberle dado la oportunidad de conocer a ese tío, que estaba como una cabra montesa pero era lo mejor que le había pasado en años, ¿estaba enamorada? sí, más de lo humanamente posible, ¿iba a permitirse perderlo? no, nunca más.

Esa misma madrugada tomarían un vuelo de once horas, llegarían por la tarde a Bulgaria listos para la subasta, si todo salía bien, esa misma noche sería la última noche en la que estarían atados a un mundo donde no pertenecen, y al día siguiente Elena y Damon serían libres, ¿qué más podían pedir?

Que durase para siempre.

— Damon, ¿a dónde vamos?

El chico soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo que soltaba a Elena delante de una puerta varias plantas más por debajo que la de Enzo.

— ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que el apartamento de Enzo era más mío que suyo? Pues este es más suyo que mío.

Elena miró dudosa la puerta del apartamento. Damon la tomó de la mano y le dio un delicado beso en cada nudillo.

— Te quiero, ¿vale? me conformo con pasar un rato abrazado a ti.

— Tu te conformas con nada —suspiró Elena—. Yo necesito más.

Damon negó divertido, Elena si que era incorregible. Entraron en el apartamento, esta vez Elena no se paró a ver el estado de este, salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto de baño para cambiarse y Damon se dejó caer en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

— Damon… —le llamó con voz angelical, el chico abrió un ojo y lo único que vio fue el rostro de Elena, su cabello antes recogido en una coleta improvisada ahora estaba totalmente suelto.

— ¿Elena? Llevo sin dormir un par de días —se incorporó lo suficiente para ver que la chica seguía vestida pero esta vez no llevaba puesto los zapatos—, ¿lo del striptesse iba en serio?

La chica asintió cual niña pequeña y se alejó con pasos lentos de él pero sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada, había despejado la sala, dejando solo la alfombra burdeos que decoraba el suelo, con un pequeño mando encendió el reproductor de música y todo quedó completamente perfecto.

Elena no era una bailarina, tenía dos pies izquierdos y su sentido del equilibrio ni existía pero aún así se tomó muy a pecho el concepto de baile erótico.

Diez minutos de baile hizo falta para que Elena se deshiciera de la última prenda para dejar al descubierto su conjunto de lencería que consistía en un sujetador negro de encaje y un tanga del mismo color, todo atado por unos pequeños lazos, el conjunto en sí era muy sencillo, si no fuese porque la tela con la que estaba confeccionado era una tela muy suave y resistente, casi parecida a la seda, mientras que los lazos estaban hechos con otro material un poco más barato, ideal para tirar de ellos sin que nada saltara de su lugar, y eso es lo que hizo Damon, en cuanto Elena se montó a horcajadas, el chico tomó los lazos y tiró de ellos para acercar su boca a la suya, Elena se dejó hacer.

Se estuvieron besando durante lo que pareció una eternidad, la música seguía sonando detrás de ellos, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó lo más mínimo, ver a Elena bailando para él era divertido y excitante, y lo último tenía mucha más fuerza que lo primero era por eso por lo que no podía mantener las manos lejos de su cuerpo, se deshizo del sujetador, besó y mordió sus pezones con gran ferocidad ganándose varios gemidos, jugó con su botón del placer por debajo del minúsculo tanga y dejó que la chica alcanzara el clímax en un tiempo récord.

— ¿Cómo he sobrevivido este tiempo sin ti?

— Mmm —ronroneó Damon como respuesta. Elena tomó fuerzas y volvió a besarle con pasión y deseo—, ¿esto quiere decir que me toca a mi?

— Oh, mi señor del Bourbon, claro que le toca a usted.

La hora D había llegado antes de lo previsto para todo el mundo, por suerte todos estaban listos para lo que se avecinaba. Damon había sido testigo de la pelea de Mikael y Klaus sobre la maravillosa idea de este último de llevar a Elena con ellos, Damon agradeció en silencio que nadie le hubiese pedido opinión pues no sabía qué responder sin parecer sospechoso.

En cuanto Elena llegó, el ambiente se relajó un poco pero no lo suficiente, todo el viaje al aeropuerto se caracterizó por una pelea silenciosa entre Mikael y su hijo, ni Elena ni Damon se quejaron al respecto pues tenían la oportunidad de hablar por medio de mensajes hasta que llegase el avión.

El aeropuerto de Bulgaria estaba completamente vacío pero claro, se trataba de una pista privada por lo que era natural que no hubiese nadie excepto la limusina que los esperaba en la entrada.

"**¿Habéis llegado ya?" -DC.**

"**¡ES OBVIO QUE HAN LLEGADO DAV!"-KM**

Damon y Elena se miraron al mismo tiempo, Kai había tenido la maravillosa idea de crear un grupo de whatsapp para estar todos conectados, aún sabiendo que Kai tenía una vista espectacular de todo lo que sucedía gracias a unas lentillas que llevaba puestas Elena.

Damon no había estado muy conforme con eso pero era un todo o nada.

"**Escuchadme bien: esta noche quiero que estés muy pendiente de todo, Elena, mira en todas direcciones pero retén algo, no simplemente mires a la velocidad de la luz, ¿entendido?"- KP.**

Kai siguió explicándolo todo lo que ella ya sabía de antemano, Damon se había pasado gran parte de la mañana hablando de lo mismo, no necesitaba escuchar o leer eso otra vez.

"**Elena, te quiero"-D**

Una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro cuando la pantalla de su teléfono le mostró un mensaje privado de Damon, seguido de muchos emoticonos de corazones y besos, casi estuvo a punto de responderle en voz alta, pero entonces otro mensaje apareció, esta vez de Kai.

"**Damon es muy cursi, ¿no crees? :P"-K.**

Apagó su teléfono nada más recordar que todo lo que ella viese lo veía también Kai. Damon le miró extrañado y preocupado pero ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza como diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

Elena y Klaus, acompañados de Mikael entraron en el gran salón donde se celebraría la subasta, no habían tenido casi tiempo para descansar, pues Klaus se había pasado toda la mañana mostrándole la ciudad donde se encontraban y aunque a Elena no le disgustaba la idea, no le agradaba para nada que Damon se quedara con Mikael y ella tuviera que ir junto al psicópata de su novio.

Pero ahora que estaban en la subasta, Elena casi quiso volver a esa tarde de turismo pues era mucho más agradable que estar dentro de un lugar tan oscuro repleto de mujeres casi desnudas, encerradas en jaula o bailando en pequeños escenarios, si Klaus creía que podía conseguir que Elena viese eso como algo normal es que no la conocía lo suficiente, pero como no podía decir nada, simplemente sonrió y se aferró aún más al brazo protector de Klaus.

Esta subasta era similar a la anterior pero con algunas diferencias, algunas más llamativas que otras, como que la otra era para menores de dieciocho y esta era para mayores.

— ¿No hay mujeres? —todo estaba rodeado de hombres trajeados, Klaus se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta y se deshizo de su agarre.

— Tómate algo en mi honor, ¡el deber me llama!

Quiso retenerlo a su lado pero como necesitaba conversar con Damon o con Kai y comprobar así que la conexión seguía intacta lo dejó estar, no podía pasarle nada allí yendo con los Mikaelson, ¿verdad? se movió incómoda entre la multitud, nadie parecía reparar en su presencia aún siendo la única mujer que no estaba atada o en un escenario pavoneándose.

Tomó una copa y vació parte de su contenido en una esquina, no pensaba beber nada de ese sitio, miró a los presentes lo suficiente para que Kai pudiese quedarse con sus rostros o buscar información.

— ¿Damon? —susurró tapándose la boca para que nadie pudiera leerle los labios, era un acto típico de una paranoica pero estando donde estaba toda precaución era poca.

— _Estoy aquí, imagina que estoy allí contigo, sosteniendo tu mano _—quiso reír, una risa sarcástica, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

— Esto no es mi modelo de cita ideal, como no sea que te guste lo… —no encontró una definición acorde con lo que estaba viendo—. El estilo puticlub barato.

— _¡Dios! Eres increíble _—estaba riéndose en su cara, rodó los ojos y miró el líquido dorado de su copa, fue justo en ese momento cuando sintió la voz de Kai— _¡No bebas eso!_

— ¿Veneno? ¿Droga?

— _No, viagra líquida._

— ¿¡Qué!? —la copa resbaló de sus dedos y se chocó contra el suelo derramando el líquido que quedaba y formando un círculo casi perfecto. Kai seguía riéndose a carcajadas y negando en voz alta, se acababa de reír de ella, el muy capullo. Iba a responderle algo cuando sintió una mano en su espalda, se sobresaltó y se puso a la defensiva.

Un hombre de entre treinta y cuarenta años le sonreía de una forma un tanto perversa y extraña. Elena tragó saliva y se repitió varias veces hasta la saciedad que nadie podía tocarla allí, que no había venido a ser subastada sino que venía acompañando a los dueños de todo ese negocio turbio pero el tío no parecía muy listo que digamos, pues la tomó de la cintura y olisqueó su escote.

Iba a soltarle un par de barbaridades cuando vio a lo lejos a Kai, llevaba un traje negro y unas gafas, pero lo más importante, se estaba dirigiendo hasta donde estaba ella, para rescatarla, ella no era una chica que necesitase ayuda pero ahora mismo le importaba bien poco, si Kai la sacaba de ese aprieto más que mejor.

— Apártate de mi novia —dijo Klaus apareciendo de la nada y hablando con un perfecto acento búlgaro, Elena no había entendido ni una palabra de lo que le había dicho pero Bonnie, que estaba al otro lado del micro le tradujo todo con claridad, el chico, si es que se le podía llamar chico a ese animal se disculpó y salió espantado al reconocer a Klaus—. Una bebida nena, no un problema.

Miró a Kai en la distancia y le agradeció en silencio que se hubiese atrevido a entrar para ayudarla.

— Lo siento, corazón.

— ¿Te das cuenta? —Elena lo miró sin comprender el chiste—. Eres mía, todos aquí lo saben o lo van a saber pronto.

— Klaus, no soy un objeto.

— Hombre no eres una de esas mujeres que serán vendidas al mejor postor, pero técnicamente me debes una pequeña fortuna, mi zorrita —le dio un tierno beso pero es como si le hubiese marcado como un animal, sintió la bilis recorriendo su garganta.

— ¿Cómo vendidas?

— Te contaré un secreto —fingió que miraba en todas partes como para evitar que nadie escuchara lo que no debía cuando todos allí sabían lo que estaba pasando—. Dinero negro, nena. Vamos a ganar una pasta aquí y seremos intocables, las mafias más importantes nos tendrán en estima, ¡una recaudación de fondos que blanqueara sus cuentas!

— Klaus, te quiero —y lo decía en serio, acababa de darle lo que necesitaba para meterlo entre rejas, ahora mismo, si no le tuviera un asco atroz le daría un beso como Dios manda, el chico ajeno a sus pensamientos soltó una carcajada y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

— Será mejor que te saque, Damon te llevará a un lugar seguro.

¿Irse? No quería irse sin tener el suficiente material para meter también a Mikael, no quería que él se librase de toda esa mierda, pero tampoco podía pedirle a Klaus que la dejara quedarse, sería raro.

Mientras se dejaba arrastrar hacia fuera intentó mirar por todas partes, guardando imágenes en ese pequeño aparatito y fue justo en ese momento cuando sus ojos coincidieron con Mikael, este le sonrió y alzó su copa en su dirección.

_Perfecto_.

El viaje de vuelta si se hizo mucho más pesado. Kai les había informado que tenía algo gordo entre manos pero se había negado a soltar prenda y Elena no dejaba de sentir la mirada de Mikael sobre ella, ya se había deshecho de las lentillas como Kai le aclaró, incluso del vestido cosa que le había dado bastante pena, pero tenían que tener cuidado, Mikael no estaba donde estaba por ser un idiota, tenía ojos puestos en todas partes y si sospechaba algo lo mejor es que no hubiese ni una sola pista.

— Voy un momento al baño —les informó cuando el avión se estabilizó. Klaus y Mikael estaban muy concentrados en los papeles que tenían entre manos así que no dijeron nada cuando Elena se quitó del medio y Damon la siguió minutos después.

— Padre —habló Klaus soltando los papeles. Mikael estaba observando el camino que habían tomado Elena y después Damon con ojo crítico— ¡Padre, quiero casarme con Elena!

Mikael apartó la mirada del camino que conducía el cuarto de baño y se concentró en su hijo, tal y como lo miró parecía que le había salido otra cabeza.

— No sirves para comprometerte, no me hagas recordarte lo que hiciste la última vez. Elena no se ha recuperado de eso, es por lo que no entiendo que hace contigo…

Klaus asintió cabreado, esta vez se estaba tomando muy en serio su relación con Elena, no solo porque la deseaba y la veía inalcanzable, sino también porque era un medio para un fin y no dudó en contárselo, si tenían a Elena en la familia, tendría vía libre a la fortuna de los Gilbert, ¿y no era eso la mejor forma de blanquear beneficios?

Elena estaba encerrada en el cuarto de baño que consistía en un espacio minúsculo con un lavabo y un váter, tenía la tapadera bajada y estaba sentada sobre él respirando con dificultad, los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada, pues cuando sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta casi le da algo.

— Elena, soy yo —susurró Damon contra la puerta, la chica le dijo que pasara y que cerrara la puerta para que nadie los viera.

— ¿Crees que saldrá todo bien?

— Creo que pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos en esto —se arrodilló a su lado y tomó su rostro para darle un pequeño beso esperanzador—. Sobreviviremos, siempre lo hacemos.

— ¿Lo hacemos?

Una sonrisa pervertida se mostró ante sus ojos.

— Wow, ¿aquí? —Elena le dio un golpe directo en el hombro y el chico se agarró con fuerza a lo primero que vio para no caerse.

— ¡Suéltame! me haces cosquillas —el chico siguió agarrado un buen rato más, lo único que Elena podía ver era su cabello negro y puso las manos en él, le relajaba, era un gesto un tanto estúpido pero surtía el efecto que deseaba—. Te quiero, Damon.

— Yo también te quiero —le dio un sonoro beso en la barriga, encima de la camiseta ganándose una carcajada—. Necesitaba esto, verte sonreír.

Elena sonrió.

— ¿Te das cuenta que pasamos del amor al odio cada dos por tres?

— Somos tóxicos.

— Puede —sentenció divertido.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿cómo consigues que me olvide de todo y de todos?

El chico la miró a los ojos. La mirada azulada de Damon era hipnótica, podía ver más allá de él, alcanzar su alma, había dudado tantas veces en él, que casi no podía llevar la cuenta pero siempre que miraba sus ojos, se perdía en ese océano y alcanzaba lo que muy pocos conseguían: la verdad.

— Elena, me has salvado la vida, ayudarte es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

— No quiero tu gratitud.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

— Tu corazón —susurró sin mirarle directamente a los ojos, Damon tomó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo, una lágrima silenciosa caía entre sus dedos.

— Eso ya es totalmente tuyo, chica bourbon.

Elena se acercó a sus labios, esta vez no fue un beso desesperado ni pasional, sino un beso tierno lleno de promesas silenciosas, promesas que nunca serían dicha en voz alta pero que tendrían el mismo poder, se quedaron allí encerrados un rato más, pero ya sabían que daba igual el tiempo que faltara para alcanzar la libertad pues estaban juntos y eso era lo único que importaba.

Cuando llegaron a la pista una horda de gente los rodeó, todos eran periodistas y no dejaban de sacar fotografías y hacer preguntas incoherentes sobre un artículo difundido por internet, Elena y Damon se lanzaron una fugaz mirada sin entender qué estaba pasando, el auto de los Mikaelson aparcó justo a su lado para sacarlos de allí sin tener que aguantar el gentío.

Todos se estaban haciendo la misma pregunta y más de uno tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, era por eso por lo que Damon estaba desesperado para alcanzar a Elena y sacarla de allí cuanto antes.

En cuanto llegaron a casa todo quedó completamente claro, Hope y Stefan corrieron a recibirlos, Stefan abrazó a su hermana de forma posesiva, alejándose de Klaus y del problema que se avecinaba, Damon no tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando sintió que Hope hacía exactamente lo mismo, antes de poder rechazarla la policía y el FBI llegó.

— ¡Niklaus Mikaelson queda detenido…!

Y todo quedó completamente en silencio. Elena y Damon ya no escucharon más nada, solo las últimas palabras de Kai antes de subir al avión: "_Tengo mis trucos, ¿no os he dicho que internet es mi vida? esta información es dinamita_".

Lo habían conseguido, quizá no habían acabado con Mikael pero habían empezado a mover sus cartas, si Klaus había caído, ¿qué les impedía tirar de Mikael hasta dejarlo al descubierto?

* * *

_Hoy he terminado la lluvia de ideas, ¿y sabéis qué? **cinco actualizaciones más y se acabará la historia**, podría haber sido más larga, pero cada capítulo da para mucho y seis actualizaciones es lo único que necesito para darle un final en condiciones o el final que creo correspondiente, puede que cuando me ponga a escribir salga algo más largo pero lo dudo y mucho, quedan seis capítulos y uno de ellos es el epílogo; no hay más. Me he propuesto terminar la historia antes de empezar las clases (21 de septiembre), nada más tenga uno escrito y editado, lo subo, como hasta ahora._

_¡Un beso muy grande!_

_¿Comentarios?_


	28. Bourbon y Consecuencias (25)

(*) actos.

* * *

**Episodio 25: Todos nuestros "bourbons" tienen consecuencias. ***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Stefan tiró de su hermana hasta su propia habitación, cerró la puerta de un portazo y se quedó aquí, respirando frenéticamente como si le faltara el aire. Elena no comentó nada, a fin de cuentas, era su hermano y comprendía su pánico, la policía estaba ahí abajo llevándose detenido a Klaus por malversación y otros delitos tan complejos como el trato de blancas, no era plato de buen gusto para nadie, casi se vio tentada de decirle que ella estaba al tanto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, que incluso había intervenido para que sucediera, pero ver a Stefan de esa forma, tan frágil le rompía el alma.

— Tu has tenido algo que ver —no estaba muy segura de haberlo escuchado bien, pero no necesitó preguntárselo pues Stefan se lo repitió sin un atisbo de duda, incluso clavó sus ojos verdes en ella, siempre se había preguntado porque la naturaleza había sido tan cruel con ellos, Stefan era un dios griego, ella era guapa y atractiva pero muy normalita comparada con su hermano.

Sacudió la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no era una persona celosa y menos en la situación en la que se encontraban, iba a abrir la boca para contarle todo cuando se vio así misma preguntándose si podía fiarse de Stefan, le lanzó una mirada vacilante, llevaba todo este tiempo siendo el perrito faldero de Hope en un principio tenía sentido, Stefan se sentía culpable por lo que había visto y encima estaba dolido porque ella no quisiera denunciarlo, ir tras Hope parecía casi natural, pero, ¿eso quería decir que podía fiarse de él?

— Stefan —empezó pero ese momento de duda fue suficiente para alterar a su hermano que se lanzó en su dirección en dos grandes zancadas, no llegó a tocarla pero el sentimiento fue el mismo, casi retrocedió.

— No me mientas, no me hagas darle la razón a Hope.

— ¿Perdón?

— Hope no es tan cruel como parece.

— No vamos a tener esta conversación irracional —le aclaró, tomar ese camino era no volver atrás, no iba a discutir con su hermano cuando este era el momento más feliz y con diferencia de su vida, se habían librado de Klaus, ¿y si era eso lo que le afectaba a Stefan? ¿seguía enamorado de Klaus? era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Elena no sentía repulsión al hacerse esa pregunta, no sabía si era porque ella misma había vivido un enamoramiento estúpido o porque la vida ya no era lo mismo después de más de medio año allí metida.

Stefan escupió las siguientes palabras con veneno, le dejó claro que Hope no era tan mala como se hacía, que todo lo que ella decía o hacía era debido al daño que había sufrido a muy corta edad, su madre la había entregado a Mikael sin dudarlo ni un segundo sin saber donde la estaba metiendo, lo que Elena no entendía era porque Stefan intentaba mostrar una Hope humana ante sus ojos, ella sabía mejor que nadie que Hope había cambiado mucho desde que estaba en Estados Unidos, pero aunque no se nace malo, Hope había sobrepasado todos los límites morales existentes para ella.

— Stefan, no me has traído aquí para humanizar a Hope ante mis ojos, ¿cierto? —Stefan abrió la boca para protestar pero asintió conforme—. Bien, porque necesito contarte algo. Yo soy la culpable de que Klaus haya sido detenido, ¿me has oído bien?

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —escrutó su rostro para ver si estaba siendo sarcástico o solo curioso, si Stefan se ponía a defender a Klaus, Elena no tendría ningún control sobre sus manos, lo ahogaría allí mismo.

— Sí, lo digo en serio. Mi siguiente objetivo es Mikael.

— ¿Tu sola? —al ver que Elena no respondía llegó a una conclusión que no le gustó para nada y lo dejó entrever en su rostro—. No te fías de mí.

— Lo siento.

— Lo entiendo, no dejo de darte problemas, ¿no? estás en Nueva Orleans por mi culpa y por esa maldita deuda que nunca pagaremos.

— No hay ninguna deuda, tu nueva amiguita debería decirlo de una vez, ¿no crees? —Stefan no dijo más nada y Elena soltó una risa sarcástica— ¡Por supuesto que tu lo sabías! Estamos trabajando de gratis y aguantando sus desequilibrios porque ella quiere, ¡ni de coña!

— Entonces, ¿por qué no te has ido? y no me digas que soy yo quien te retengo, dejé de importante hace mucho tiempo.

— Me importas Stef, te quiero muchísimo, pero si, no es por ti. Es por otra persona que me importa muchísimo.

Stefan asintió en silencio y miró sus zapatos como si fuesen la cosa más importante del mundo, iba a abrir la boca para decir algo más o solo para llenar el silencio cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un golpe seco, los dos miraron en la misma dirección y Damon entró en el cuarto, estaba sofocado como si acabara de dar una maratón, Stefan frunció el ceño y se acercó a su amigo mientras que Elena no despegaba sus ojos de los del chico que la rehuían en todo momento.

— Quería hablar contigo —no se dirigió a nadie en concreto pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba en el cuarto de Stefan no había que atar más cabos, Elena se cruzó de brazos y esperó impaciente, Damon clavó sus ojos azules en ella y sonrió levemente—. Lo hemos conseguido

No hizo falta más palabras. Damon dio un paso al frente al mismo tiempo que Elena, solo Stefan los separaba al estar inconscientemente en medio.

— ¿Dónde estabas? con todo el lío de la policía y del FBI te he perdido de vista —comentó Stefan como si no fuese consciente de lo que pasaba delante de sus narices, pero Elena lo conocía mucho mejor y sabía que tenía sus sospechas no de ahora sino de antes.

— Hope me quitó del medio —dijo con una mueca de disgusto que no pasó desapercibida para nadie.

— ¿Tanto es el asco que le tienes?

Damon se giró un momento para mirar a su amigo, sus ojos azules eran como dos témpanos de hielo.

— ¿Sabes el problema? que aún la sigo queriendo, más de lo que creí posible pero hay algo que ha cambiado, algo que ocupa todo mi mundo y me deja sin respiración.

"Algo que ha conseguido romper con todos mis esquemas, que ha hecho lo que yo creía totalmente imposible, darme una razón para seguir viviendo, algo que se ha convertido no solo en la razón de mi vida, sino en mi propia vida. Así que si, quiero a Hope, quiero a la Hope de cuando teníamos diecisiete años, para mi es la única que existe. Fue el amor de mi vida, pero no mi alma gemela".

Damon no dijo más nada porque esas palabras fueron más que suficientes para cambiar la perspectiva de los hermanos Gilbert, pues ninguno dijo nada ni se atrevió a llenar el silencio con algo sin valor o que quedase patético en comparación con las palabras que Damon había dicho, ¿podía alguien cambiar todo tu mundo en tan poco tiempo? ¿cuánto había pasado en realidad? ellos se conocieron en agosto y casi hacía un año de eso, ¿era tiempo suficiente para que un corazón que estaba encadenado a un amor de la infancia se abriese para dejar paso a un nuevo amor? Elena apretó los puños indecisa y con ojos llorosos miró a Damon con admiración, él mismo se había tachado de cobarde pero no lo era, no muchos se atreverían a decir lo que él había dicho, que tonta había sido por creer por un solo momento que merecía estar al lado de un hombre como él, nunca había sentido que la diferencia de edad (aunque fuese muy poca) se notaría tanto en la madurez y en la valentía de sus palabras.

Quería besarlo allí mismo, apartar a Stefan de su lado y correr hasta sus brazos y no soltarlo nunca, quizá sus vidas no habían sido un cuento de hadas pero ya era hora de cambiarlo.

— Todo esto… —dijo Stefan ligeramente afectado por la intensidad de las palabras de su amigo, estaba claro que lo mismo que había pensado Elena también lo había hecho Stef—, ¿se lo has dicho a Hope?

Damon sonrió y puso una mano sobre el cabello de su amigo para revolverlo, Stefan se apartó molesto.

— He rechazado a Hope.

Stefan estaba más que pálido, petrificado. Elena recordó lo que le había dicho su hermano antes, que Hope no era tan dura ni fría como aparentaba, que detrás de toda esa fachada estaba esa niña que se había visto obligada a cambiar para poder sobrevivir, no quería seguir escuchando esas patrañas en su propia cabeza pero era inútil, era demasiado buena para no comerse la cabeza, apartó es idea de su mente y se concentró en Damon, el cual estaba mirando a Stefan y viceversa, rodó los ojos.

— ¡Eh! Dejad de ver quien tiene la polla más larga —empujó a Damon levemente para alejarlo del tercer grado de su hermano pero lo único que consiguió fue una sonrisa falsa de su hermano que salió de la habitación dando un portazo no sin antes lanzar una sutil advertencia.

— Tu Hope y la Hope del presente son la misma persona, tu eres el que ha cambiado y no puede ver más allá.

— ¡Stefan! Está haciendo contigo lo mismo que hizo conmigo, dándome esperanzas, en otras palabras, manipulación.

_Damon se dejó arrastrar por Hope hasta el despacho de la planta baja, estaba temblando y no era para menos acababa de ser testigo de cómo se llevaban detenido a su propio hermano y si no andaba mal encaminado también había sido testigo de cómo la policía llegaba y rodeaba la zona esperando la vuelta de los Mikaelson, casi le dio pena y casi se vio tentado de abrazarla pero Hope, como siempre, metió la pata._

— _¡Me he librado de ellos! —rió desesperada y se abrazó con fuerza a Damon, este no le correspondió el abrazo en ningún momento—. ¡Por fin podemos estar juntos!_

— _¡Hope! Ya te lo he dicho, no voy a estar más contigo._

— _Pues entonces no sé porque no lo haces oficial._

— _Lo sabes muy bien —le dijo con rudeza, los ojos de Hope lo examinaron con minucioso interés y dibujó una mueca de disgusto—. Siempre mantuve la esperanza de que algún día abriría los ojos y vería a mi Hope, pero ahora… solo espero el día de abrir los ojos y no verte nunca más._

— _El chantaje de Mikael me pone enferma por sí te lo preguntas, pero eso no es excusa, me has estado buscando Damon, me amas._

— _Te quiero, no lo niego, pero ya no estoy enamorado de ti. Dudo que fuera amor lo que procesaba hacia ti hace menos de un año._

— _¿Vas a romper el compromiso cuando acabes con Mikael? —Damon no dijo nada al respecto, la pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire al igual que la respuesta, no había que ser muy listo para saber la verdad._

_Hope cerró los ojos y retuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con destrozarla por completo, no se derrumbaría delante de Damon, nunca más, se apartó de él lo máximo posible y respiró hondo._

— _Hope, sé que aún sigues ahí, sé razonable. Si me quieres un poco, solo un poco me dejarás tranquilo._

— _No solo te quiero, estoy enamorada de ti como el primer día._

— _Entonces nunca me amaste como yo te amé —le dijo con calma y eso revolvió algo dentro de Hope que casi tuvo ganas de vomitar allí mismo, apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en la piel y hacerla sangrar, no iba a consentir que Damon le hablara así con tanta calma y paz, como si ya no le afectara su presencia, le odiaba, le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, no solo a él sino a todo el mundo especialmente a esa cría que rompía todo a su paso con esa carita de niña buena, se giró y le miró directamente a los ojos, conocía a Damon lo suficiente para saber que si le mentía se le vería reflejado en sus ojos._

— _Hay muchas formas de amar, Damon. Quizá la mía nunca fue la más sana, pero eras mi ancla, lo que me mantenía de una pieza todas las noches que pasé sola en el internado, cuando te encontré en el centro comercial mi corazón palpitó de nuevo. Estoy tan destruída Damon, que si te tomaras un segundo me podrías salvar._

— _No quiero salvarte si eso significa condenarme de nuevo._

— _Entonces no me amas como dices._

— _No te amo —le aclaró molesto porque no entendiera su situación—. Y voy a marcharme ahora, no cometas una locura, no quieres que gente inocente sufra porque tú vayas con el cuento a Mikael, ¿verdad?_

_Hope sonrió._

— _Damon, ¿esto tiene algo que ver con Elena?_

_No respondió simplemente apartó la mirada y murmuró una especie de despedida, Hope no le retuvo y Damon se marchó sin decir más nada, pero es que para Hope era más que suficiente, le había confirmado lo que más temía, que Elena le había quitado a Damon también._

Damon salió de su ensoñamiento cuando sintió que Elena tomaba el mismo camino que su hermano pero en vez de salir por la puerta y dejarlo tirado, solo se dejó caer contra ella como si quisiera impedir que alguien entrara, Damon la observó con detenimiento.

— Estás pensando en Hope.

— Ajá.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con ella? Te arrastró fuera de mi alcance.

— ¿Quieres la verdad o una sutil mentira?

— ¿Tu que crees?

— Que no quieres escuchar nada de esto —se acercó peligrosamente y se dejó caer enfrente de ella, acorralando su pequeño cuerpo entre sus piernas, Elena siguió mirándole como si quisiera matarlo—. Elena, ¿no me has escuchado antes? eres mi alma gemela.

— Y tu vida, ya sí, estaba justo a tu lado. ¡Gracias por la encerrona! —rodó los ojos y se concentró en la forma en que los pantalones de Damon se ajustaban a sus partes, abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta en lo que estaba pensando y miró en otra dirección.

— Elena, Hope y yo estamos, no oficialmente por lo que tu sabes, separados. Yo lo sé, tu también…

— ¿Lo sabe Hope?

— Se lo he dicho.

— ¿Lo nuestro? —Damon no respondió inmediatamente—. Lo suponía.

— No es que tu hayas corrido a decírselo a Stefan, ¡no me juzgues por mantener las cosas lo más calmadas posible!

— ¿Vamos a discutir de nuevo? Es para prepararme con un buen golpe.

— ¿Estás buscando la forma de hacerme daño? Elena, esto no es una relación si siempre estás pensando como atacarme si algo sale mal, ¡deja de intentar defenderte de mi!

— Bueno, ¡vaya novedad! no somos buenos el uno para el otro.

— Como me vuelvas con lo de somos tóxicos te hago que te comas tus palabras, y me dará igual que seas una chica.

— Machista —se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa, Damon negó con la cabeza notablemente más relajado y se quedaron ahí sin decir ni una palabra más, porque a veces una sola mirada vale más que mil palabras.

— Deberíamos llamar a Kai o le dará un infarto por la espera.

— Lo que me sorprende es que no esté en primera fila viendo su trabajo bien hecho.

— ¿Quién sabe? Quizá tiene cámaras por la zona.

— Eso me preocupa, bastante.

— ¿Te lo imaginas? sentado en su silla en una habitación oscura con un montón de comida basura y varias botellas de algún licor extraño.

— ¡Calla!

Tras una rápida llamada a Enzo, este le confirmó lo que más sospechaban, había sido Kai quien había liberado toda esa información por internet y hackeado el sistema del FBI para dispersar dicha información de forma más eficaz, tal vez no era legal pero a ninguno le importaba en absoluto, se habían librado de uno solo le quedaba el pez gordo, Kai no parecía preocupado en absoluto, era de ese tipo de personas que pensaban que con la paciencia las cosas llegan y se soluciona más rápido, "las cosas de palacio siempre van despacio" había dicho con una risita desde detrás de Enzo, Elena y Damon se miraron unos segundos y se encogieron de hombros, Kai tenía razón de una forma un poco perversa, pero tenían todo el derecho de disfrutar del momento, aunque no durase para siempre.

Damon y Elena estaban tumbados en la cama de la chica, no llevaban allí ni media hora pero ninguno de los dos se veía con las fuerzas para afrontar el exterior, no habían escuchado nada al respecto de la detención, todo parecía ir sobre ruedas pero aún así no querían volver tan pronto, estar allí, tumbados era una buena excusa, una alternativa.

— ¡Me aburro! —se sentó en el borde de la cama, Damon seguía tumbado con los ojos cerrados pero estaba más que despierto—. ¿Sabes? voy a ducharme, ¡estoy reventada del viaje! ¿me acompañas?

— Mmm —su tono pícaro no había pasado desapercibido pero al igual que Elena, Damon también estaba muy cansado y aunque una ducha era lo que más ganas tenía si iba con Elena no era para relajarse, una sonrisa pervertida decoró su rostro. Elena alineó dicha sonrisa con un dedo.

— Vamos, me gusto mucho eso de que me secaras, no sé como será que me laves.

— Elena, estás firmando tu sentencia a muerte.

— ¡Que radical! —bromeó, en cuanto el chico se levantó empezó a dar saltos de alegría, vale que no lo hizo literalmente pero en su cabeza tenía una imagen muy clara de ella dando saltos de felicidad—. Te enjabonaré…

— Mmm —gruñó mientras se arrastraba hasta su lado, tomó a la chica de la cintura y se abrazó dejando su cabeza descansando en el regazo de la chica. Elena no protestó y acarició con ternura su cabello—. He cambiado de opinión, vamos a la ducha.

— Ni diez minutos, Salvatore. Todo un milagro.

— Voy mejorando —se levantó con soltura y tiró de Elena hasta tenerla encerrada entre sus brazos, compartieron un profundo y delicioso beso antes de que Damon decidiera tomar el control de la situación y arrastrara a Elena hasta el cuarto de baño.

Su relación todavía no estaba definida, Elena prefería no darle muchas vueltas pero seguía teniendo la duda en la punta de la lengua, era irónico teniendo en cuenta que era Damon quien tenía la misma duda desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, el karma era una zorra de eso no cabía duda, era por eso por lo que Elena no se atrevía a decir más nada, simplemente se dejaba llevar mientras el agua y el jabón recorrían sus cuerpos desnudos.

Damon se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo que consistía en pasar la esponja por toda la espalda de la chica con un mimo envidiable, pero aunque procuraba concentrarse en su tarea, en más de una ocasión se había dejado llevar a propósito, su cuerpo se pegó peligrosamente a la espalda de la chica cuando Damon pasó la esponja desde el hombro hasta sus pechos que recibieron las caricias de una forma muy llamativa.

Elena se pegó aún más al cuerpo de Damon sintiendo la erección de este palpitar contra su cuerpo, pero Damon no hizo más nada que limitarse a enjabonar su pecho y su estómago, colocó el brazo de Elena por encima de su cabeza, pegado a la fría y húmeda pared, la chica gimió en voz alta cuando el chico acarició su pecho de forma animal y acercó su boca para tomar el pezón con los dientes.

— ¡Oh! ¡Damon! —haciendo acopio de su propia cordura pegó su espalda contra las baldosas que decoraban las paredes del baño y buscó a tientas el bote de champú, dejando que Damon hiciera un magnífico trabajo con la lengua y su pezón. Dejó que el líquido corriera por sus manos, soltó el bote como pudo y enredó sus dedos en el cabello azabache de Damon y comenzó su propia tortura.

Nunca en la vida habría imaginado que un acto tan natural como lavarle la cabeza a alguien pudiese ser tan erótico, pero ahí estaban los dos, perdiendo completamente el control de sus actos, en cuanto Damon abandonó su juego, Elena se desplomó en la bañera, el agua seguía cayendo con naturalidad, mientras Damon rompía las distancias e introducía su lengua en la boca de la chica, se besaron durante un buen rato, jugando con las reacciones del otro, acariciando y tocando todo a su paso.

— Te quiero —susurró contra sus labios y se apoyó en su frente, Elena asintió frenéticamente como si con eso estuviese diciéndole que ella también le quería—. Solo necesito decirlo una vez y tu debes escucharlo.

Elena abrió los ojos y se enfrentó a su mirada, la más azul que había visto.

— No te merezco, lo sé, pero necesito decirlo, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Elena tardó un minuto en procesar sus palabras y soltó una carcajada, tomó un poco de espuma y le dio con ella en la cara ganándose otro golpe igual de cruel, durante unos segundos jugaron a enjabonar al otro por todos lados, especialmente en la cara.

— ¡Vale ya! —se rindió Damon al sentir a Elena encima suya, no fue eso lo que le hizo rendirse sino el sabor de la esponja por tercera vez consecutiva en su boca, por más que el gel fuese de frutas no sabía a frutas.

— ¡Claro que quiero ser tu novia, tonto! ¡Eso no se pregunta! —seguía con la esponja en alto, dejándole claro que la amenaza está en pie.

— Me estoy clavando el tapón de la bañera y los grifos. Es la última vez que me meto en la bañera, ¿por qué no fuimos al plato de ducha?

— Mmm, esto es mucho más cómodo para lo que tengo planeado —susurró sugerente mientras pasaba sus manos por su pecho desnudo hasta llegar a la "v" que se formaba por su vello hasta alcanzar su polla, la cual vibró entre sus dedos, Damon cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio ligeramente afectado. Elena se fue recostando encima suya, dejando que el agua cubriera parte de su cuerpo—. Ahora soy yo quien tiene el control, Salvatore.

— Y me encanta —gruñó de placer, hundió el rostro en el agua y lo sacó a los segundos para atrapar el labio inferior de Elena y besarla con la misma intensidad que minutos atrás, durante un buen rato se dejaron llevar de una forma muy natural al mismo tiempo que terminaban de asearse.

— Damon —gimió contra sus labios al sentir los dedos del chico haciendo maravilla en su intimidad, el chico soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo que tomaba fuerzas para darle la vuelta, quedando él suspendido encima de ella, con sus brazos en el hondo de la bañera, sosteniendo su cuerpo para que el peso no cayese en su totalidad encima de Elena. La chica se veía tan perfecta ahí, bajo el agua, sus ojos brillantes por el deseo, sus labios hinchados del placer y su cabello hecho un desastre flotando en el agua, Damon se mordió el labio con fuerza sintiendo un hilo de sangre—. Te quiero dentro de mi, ahora mismo.

Y sus deseos eran órdenes para él, ¿no?

Media hora después estaban enfrente del gran espejo que decoraba el cuarto de baño, Damon abrazaba a Elena de forma protectora y se apoyaba en su hombro cual niño pequeño que planea una travesura de las malas.

— Intento cepillarme el pelo, Damon. No ayudas —el chico ronroneó y la abrazó más fuerte mientras se balanceaban al compás de una música invisible, Elena soltó una carcajada y se dejó llevar y casi sin darse cuenta estaban bailando por todo el baño con una toalla minúscula que acabó desprendiéndose por el esfuerzo.

— Me gustas mucho más desnuda, si no fuera porque no quiero que nadie te vea así te pediría que estuvieras así siempre —le dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y la volvió a abrazar—. Dime que no estás pensando en dar señales de vida.

— Tenemos que hacerlo, Damon. Y lo sabes.

— Quiero pasarme todo lo que queda de día con mi novia encerrada en esta habitación, ¿qué tiene de malo? nuestros problemas seguirán ahí, no van a desaparecer.

Elena rodó los ojos entre sus brazos y le apartó mientras le daba un pequeño pico en los labios, el chico cerró los ojos y gruñó cuando la chica se quitó de en medio y se concentró en su reflejo en el espejo, no tomó la toalla para taparse y eso le puso aún más loco.

Incapaz de quedarse quieto empezó a masajear los hombros desnudos de la chica mientras esta intentaba echarse un poco de maquillaje, sonrió y se removió cuando sintió cómo descendía la mano juguetona de Damon, en más de una ocasión le riñó visiblemente enfadada pero el chico continuó con su jueguecito hasta que captó toda la atención de Elena, en cuanto la chica se giró para enfrentarlo él alzó las manos y negó con una sonrisita como si no acabara de hacer nada malo.

— Eres un crío.

— ¿Quién yo? —se señaló sin una pizca de vergüenza— Que va, un crío no haría esto.

Elena alzó una ceja interrogante al mismo tiempo que Damon dejaba caer la toalla que colgaba de sus caderas al suelo, el rostro de la chica se tiñó de rojo al ver que sus ojos iban directamente a su pene.

— ¡No eres un crío! ¡Eres un cerdo!

— Tu cerdo, hay que aclarar eso.

— ¡Sal de aquí!

— ¿Del cuarto baño o de la habitación? —Elena le empujó como toda respuesta—. No sé porque te pones así, antes en la bañera tu boca estaba…

— ¡Fuera! —le empujó hasta la puerta, Damon se agarró del marco y la miró divertido— ¿Ahora qué?

— ¿Salgo desnudo o así, tal y como mi madre me trajo al mundo?

— ¡Argh! ¡No puedo contigo! —le cerró la puerta en las narices y se dejó caer en ella, unos golpecitos le llamaron la atención.

— ¡Otra cosa! —le gritó desde el otro lado, incluso desde ahí podía imaginarse su cara, el muy idiota se estaba divirtiendo con la situación, estuvo tentada de abrirle la puerta y darle en las narices pero sabía que eso no era lo más inteligente, soltó una risita antes de proseguir— ¿¡también te avergonzabas cuando te hice eso con la lengua…!?

Casi no le dio tiempo de acabar con la frase cuando Elena salía del cuarto de baño totalmente desnuda para patearle el trasero, recorrieron el cuarto totalmente desnudos y riendo, bueno, Damon reía, Elena estaba ligeramente molesta y se lo demostraba con esa caza de brujas hasta que los dos cayeron rendidos, uno en ese sofá incómodo y la otra en la cama, estaban jadeantes e incluso sudosos.

— Me has hecho sudar… te odio.

— También…

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Me agotas señor del Bourbon! No sabes cuanto —se levantó de la cama y se introdujo en el cuarto baño y no salió hasta estar totalmente arreglada, para cuando salió Damon estaba pulcramente vestido como si no hubiera recorrido media habitación un rato atrás.

Le odio un poco más.

Salieron de la habitación entre bromas y besos robados, debían andar con cuidado porque aunque se habían librado de Klaus aún quedaba el sujeto más peligroso, el que era capaz de destruir todo a su paso, Damon y Elena se jugaban mucho en sus siguientes movimientos, pero eso no quitaba que se sumergieran en su propia burbuja un rato más.

— ¡Idiota! —le golpeó en el pecho, pero Damon tomó su mano antes de que la apartara y tiró de ella para robarle otro beso, pero esta vez uno mucho más pasional que los anteriores que habían compartido por los pasillos y las escaleras, en cuanto se separaron tomaron el aire suficiente para seguir caminando y bromeando.

Estaban a punto de darse otro beso cuando escucharon un carraspeo, el rostro de Damon perdió todo el color y el brillo que lo caracterizaba al reconocer a la persona que los había interrumpido, no podía haber visto mucho pues acababan de llegar a la planta baja, lo máximo que podía haber visto era complicidad, nada más, ¿verdad?

— Os estaba buscando —sonrió Mikael con una calma exasperante—. Damon, necesito que hagas unos llamados, y Elena, ¿me permites unos minutos de tu valioso tiempo?

Damon tragó saliva ruidosamente, de forma protectora dio un paso al frente en un intento de concentrar toda la atención de Mikael en él.

— ¿Las llamadas tienen que ser ahora mismo?

— Damon —dijo con calma, como si en cualquier momento fuese a perder el poco control que le quedaba— mi hijo ha sido detenido injustamente, perdona que quiera que llames a nuestros abogados cuanto antes.

Damon asintió poco convencido, ¿qué podía hacer para impedirle a Mikael quedarse a solas con Elena? sincerarse, decirle que no pensaba volver a trabajar para él nunca más, que si Klaus estaba en la cárcel era porque no habían conseguido las suficientes pruebas para que él, Mikael, también cayera.

Pero no pudo decir ni hacer más nada, pues Elena se adelantó a sus movimientos y se puso delante de sus narices.

— Tengo prisa así que, ¿de qué quería hablar, señor Mikaelson?

— Puedes llamarme Mikael, a fin de cuentas somos casi familia.

Elena le sonrió para nada convencida de lo que acababa de hacer, se despidió de Damon con una simple mirada y caminó junto a Mikael hasta el antiguo despacho de los Mikaelson que ahora era propiedad de Damon y de Hope en su mayor medida.

Mikael no cerró la puerta al entrar, cosa que le dio la confianza que necesitaba para atravesar la estancia y sentarse en una de las sillas. Mikael la acompañó enseguida, no se sentó enfrente, detrás del escritorio sino a su misma altura, parecía hecho polvo, y era natural, pensó Elena, de una forma u otra, acaba de ver como a su hijo se lo llevaban detenido.

— Estáis saliendo juntos —Elena se quedó boquiabierta sin haber entendido que quería decir, ¿sabía lo de Damon? no podía, ¿verdad?—. No pongas esa cara, mi hijo me lo contó es por eso por lo que accedí que nos acompañaras.

— Perdón, es que le pedí que no dijera nada a nadie.

— Soy su padre y os conozco criaturitas, ¡claro que sabía que estáis juntos! —le dio un pellizco cariño en la mejilla, un gesto demasiado cariño e íntimo para alguien como Mikael, casi sintió ganas de salir corriendo de allí, ese hombre, ese mismo hombre que amenazaba y chantajeaba a Damon, ese mismo hombre que jugaba con vidas inocentes para llenarse los bolsillos estaba allí, actuando con naturalidad, las ganas de vomitar aumentaban.

Intentó apartarse sin parecer asqueada, pero fue Mikael quien soltó su mejilla ligeramente colorada.

— Mi hijo me pidió permiso para casarse contigo.

— ¿Qué?

— Y se lo concedí. Nunca pensé que me vendría como anillo al dedo toda esta historia, pero eres lo que los Mikaelson necesitamos para limpiar nuestro apellido.

— No puede estar hablando en serio —se levantó de un salto alejando la silla, Mikael seguía en la misma postura, como si ese gesto de desprecio no hubiese sucedido nunca—. No voy a casarme con su hijo, una cosa es intentar estar juntos de nuevo y otra caer en el mismo truco dos veces. Ni de broma.

— Creo que no me he explicado bien, Elena —se desprendió de las gafas y miró fijamente a la chica que tenía delante suya—. Ya eres mayorcita para entender todo a la primera, así que, seré claro.

"A partir de ahora estás comprometida con mi hijo, vas a acompañarme a todo acto comunitario en defensa de los derechos de Klaus, tu apellido limpiará el nuestro, ¿o me vas a decir que no tienes nada que ver con lo sucedido? Elena, no me chupo el dedo, no me fío de ti, ni tampoco de Damon".

Continúo exponiendo sus teorías que no era tan descabelladas, sospechaba de Damon desde el primer día, era normal, estaba allí contra su voluntad, tener un ojo puesto en Damon era algo rutinario, pero esta vez Mikael había sido testigo de cosas que se salían de lo normal, como la constante insistencia de Damon en estar dentro del evento de Bulgaria cuando siempre había evitado estar en medio, cuando no protestó porque Elena fuese con ellos o cuando los vio juntos, no solo ahora, sino también en el jet, no estaba acusando a nadie, solo estaba dejando en claro sus sospechas y Elena no se atrevía a contradecirlo cuando sería lo más natural.

Estaba bloqueada, había creído que iban no solo un paso por delante, sino varios por encima de Mikael que no se habían dado cuenta de detalles tan insignificantes como que si Mikael estaba donde estaba era por ser precavido, por tener todo bien atado y ellos habían caído en la trampa. Apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua, quería gritar, salir corriendo y abrazar a Damon estuviese donde estuviese.

— ¿Tengo que tomar tu silencio como una respuesta afirmativa a todo lo que te he dicho?

— Yo…

— No me digas nada pequeña —esta vez sí se puso de pie, quedando a un palmo de distancia pero esta vez Elena no tenía la necesidad de salir huyendo sino de solucionar todo ese lío pues su cabeza no dejaba de recordarle que Mikael podría destrozar a Damon y a los demás con un chasquido de dedo como hizo con el padre de Damon tiempo atrás para demostrar su poder—. Voy a hacer como que estas teorías son descabelladas, que ni Damon me ha intentado traicionar por su propio bien y el de su familia, y que tu estás aquí tomándome por loco por todas estas tonterías conspiratorias que he soltado, ¿me entiendes? esta conversación no ha tenido lugar.

— Pero…

— Pero harás lo que te he pedido, por tu propio bien y el de Damon —le aclaró con una calma insufrible—. Y ni se te ocurra pedirle ayuda a ese hacker tuyo, Malachai Parker porque no va a servir de nada. Estoy en todas partes, Elena. Soy intocable.

Viendo que Mikael no iba a decir más nada salió del despacho totalmente destrozada. Mikael lo sabía todo, quizá no tenía pruebas suficientes pero su no confesión le había servido para darse cuenta que había tenido razón y Elena estaba pagando las consecuencias. Tenía que ser una prometida obediente si no quería que ninguno de sus amigos y especialmente Damon cargara con las consecuencias, nunca se perdonaría si le pasaba algo a la familia del chico o a uno de ellos.

Su teléfono vibró en sus pantalones.

"**¿Todo bien con Mikael? Te llamaré en cuanto pueda, ¡un beso!"-D**

Apretó el teléfono entre sus dedos y se derrumbó allí mismo. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua de creer que podían ganarle? no solo estaban en las mismas, habían perdido completamente.


	29. Bourbon y Cita (26)

¿Deseosos de saber las consecuencias del trato de Elena con Mikael? ¿se lo habrá dicho a Damon?

Gracias por vuestros comentarios y/o lecturas, para mi es muy importante ver que aún seguís aquí, hasta el último momento.

Aunque me duele despedirme de esta historia, tengo muchísimas ganas de concentrarme en _Combatiendo contra el amor_ y en _Su Mirada_, más en la primera que en la última, los que me hayáis leído (en CCEA ayer) ¡muchísimas gracias por darme una oportunidad! tengo el primer capítulo casi acabado, ¡lo subiré pronto!

No os entretengo más, dejo que leáis y que veáis como continúa esta historia. No he tenido tiempo de editarlo, así que habrá algún que otro error, lo haré más tarde, pero si veis errores muy llamativos, ¡avisad!

¡Gracias de nuevo!

Noelia.

(*) Una cita bajo la luz de las velas.

* * *

**Episodio 26: Una cita bajo la luz del Bourbon.**_ *_

Una semana ha transcurrido desde la charla que tuvo Elena con Mikael y todo parece ir sobre ruedas. La tranquilidad reinaba en su mayor medida. Elena no le confesó a Damon lo sucedido pero en cambio se inventó una historia para contarle, seguiría fingiendo que quería ayudar a Klaus y a Mikael mientras así recolectaba información para poder usarla en contra de Mikael, Damon no estuvo de acuerdo pero lo dejó estar, si Elena estaba entretenida yendo a actos públicos a favor de los Mikaelson como un mero trofeo no estaría el tiempo suficiente en la casa como para que Hope decidiese tomar represalias.

Pero Hope Mikaelson nunca perdía el tiempo, no solo había convencido a su padre para que la dejara intervenir en su doble vida de negocios sino que encima se había deshecho del setenta y cinco por ciento de la plantilla de trabajo de la casa, dejando que los pocos trabajadores que quedaban hicieran el trabajo de un personal entero, y ahí se incluía a Elena.

Elena se pasaba el día completo sumergida en una rutina asfixiante, se levantaba a las cinco de la mañana, recogía, limpiaba y preparaba el desayuno junto a Diego y Davina para después ducharse y marcharse junto a Mikael a eso de las diez para una nueva conferencia, luego se iba de compras junto a Mary a eso de las tres de la tarde para volver y encargarse de algún trabajo extra de Hope, ya fuese ser su asistente personal y por ende encargarse de preparar reuniones, charlas y demás o siendo su acompañante en algún acto público de la empresa Mikaelson. Por lo que siempre acababa a eso de las nueve o diez de la noche y se iba directa a la cama, a descansar o a intentarlo.

En cambio, la rutina de Damon era aún más agotadora, viajaba de una ciudad a otra intentando pasar lo más desapercibido posible y buscar así a gente de confianza que pudiera brindarle su ayuda en el caso Mikaelson, cuando llegaba a casa -si es que llegaba- se dejaba caer junto a Elena y las únicas palabras que intercambiaban eran gruñidos sin sentido o algún que otro beso.

Sí, la tranquilidad reinaba por toda Calle Bourbon si no se mencionaba al gentío que rodeaba el edificio las veinticuatro horas del día, la mayor parte de esas personas eran periodistas buscando alguna jugosa información y así ganarse el pan de cada día, otro conjunto de personas eran simples indignados, que se pasaban el día y la noche diciendo cosas "bonitas" sobre los Mikaelson, eran el despertador que cualquiera querría tener.

De una forma u otra, pudieron sobrevivir una semana entera sin casi complicaciones, pero eso no quería decir que todo estuviera estable, Damon había contactado más de una vez con Kai para averiguar cómo iba la situación con Klaus y siempre le respondía de la misma forma "_paciencia, colega_".

Y esa última vez no fue la excepción, eran las cuatro y media de la mañana cuando Elena sintió el cambio de peso en la cama, Damon no había venido a dormir la noche anterior y aunque no le dio mucha importancia ahora que estaba allí quería hablar con él.

Todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor, Elena dejaba siempre las persianas echadas para no ser consciente si era de día o de noche cuando se levantaba a las cinco, por lo que buscó a tientas el despertador para ver qué hora era, casi gritó de horror al darse cuenta que le quedaba media hora para levantarse, se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama.

— Lo siento, cariño. No era mi intención despertarte —se acercó a ella y le dio un sonoro beso en la frente, la castaña gruñó molesta y encendió la pequeña lámpara de la mesilla—. Sigue durmiendo, te queda media hora.

— Prefiero hablar contigo un rato, ¿tienes el día libre? —no lo preguntaba en serio, sabía que Damon no tenía el día libre ni de casualidad pero por intentarlo no pasaba nada, se rascó la cabeza.

— Que va, he adelantado trabajo pero no me va a servir de nada. Mikael quiere que vaya a Londres esta misma tarde.

— ¿Londres? Por Dios, ¿ese hombre no se da cuenta que no va a servir de nada todo lo que haga? que soborne al juez, seguro que saca más provecho.

— Elena, no queremos que Klaus se libre de la condena.

— Ya, ya, ¿has hablado con Kai últimamente? —no quería sonar desesperada, pero mentirle a Damon le estaba haciendo mucho daño, cada vez que el chico la miraba a los ojos veía algo que la trastocaba, como si él supiera que estaba ocultando algo pero quisiera esperar a que ella diera el primer paso.

Damon negó con la cabeza. La noche anterior había hablado con Bonnie pero esta tenía la misma respuesta automática que Kai y ya se estaba cansando de escuchar siempre lo mismo, por lo que llamarle de nuevo le estaba costando una barbaridad, no quería ilusionarse para nada.

— Elena, sé que estás cansada —se dejó caer en la cama junto a ella, sin haberse desprendido aún de la ropa de calle, la chica se recostó sobre su pecho y olió su perfume— pero es cuestión de tiempo, acabaremos con Mikael.

— No lo sé, Damon. Llevo una semana dando vueltas con Mikael por todos lados, ni ha hecho nada raro ni tampoco se ha salido de su guión. Juro que dice y hace lo mismo en todos lados.

— Fue tu idea no la mía —le recordó y ahí estaba de nuevo la sensación de que Damon se olía su mentira pero no decía absolutamente nada, abrió la boca para enfrentarlo pero descartó la idea tan rápido como vino, si Damon supiera algo lo diría sin rodeos, se jugaban mucho para andarse con chiquitas.

— Lo sé, por eso seguiré fingiendo que soy la novia y prometida de Klaus. No es como si me fuese a casar con él de aquí a mañana.

— Que ganas tengo de acabar con todo esto y marcharme contigo a cualquier parte del mundo—la abrazó con más fuerza y la chica soltó una carcajada—, ¿dónde podríamos ir? ¿has estado en Europa?

Elena se incorporó, la luz que desprendía la lámpara no era suficiente para iluminar la silueta de Damon completamente, pero sus ojos azules brillaban como si el Sol estuviese reflejado en ellos, sonrió dulcemente y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

— He estado en Europa, pero conocerla de tu mano tiene que ser la experiencia más hermosa del mundo.

— Cierto, estoy hablando con una ricachona.

— Ya, una ricachona sin acceso a sus cuentas —bufó, nunca había vivido del dinero de sus padres pero ahora mismo lo estaba echando muchísimo de menos, se volvió a recostar encima del chico y se permitió cerrar los ojos un rato más, a veces el silencio era mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

Damon le echó un vistazo al despertador y se acurrucó junto a Elena. Odiaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo y odiaba mentir a la chica pero lo hacía por su propio bien, por protegerla, sabía que las mentiras nunca traen nada bueno pero también sabe que a veces es mejor una mentira indolora que una verdad que puede destrozarle el alma.

Estos días habían sido una tortura, Mikael se había encargado de recordarle que si le pasaba algo a Klaus o a él mismo, se encargaría personalmente de que su familia como sus amigos sufrirían las consecuencias, incluyendo allí a los hermanos Gilbert, Damon intentó no darle mucha importancia, conocía lo suficiente a Mikael para saber que se estaba dejando llevar por el miedo y el pánico pero una vocecita en su interior le decía lo contrario, que si Mikael estaba tomando tantas molestias en recordarle el chantaje es porque sospechaba de él, decirle esto a Elena la destrozaría, no iba a abrir la boca, le iba a hacer creer que seguía siendo el hombre de confianza de Mikael y que nada malo pasaría.

El despertador empezó a sonar segundos después, Elena masculló algo en voz baja y Damon le acarició el cabello para que se tomara todo con más calma, pero la chica ya estaba saliendo de la cama y de sus brazos para entonces.

Damon se deleitó con su figura, la chica se estaba cambiando de ropa delante de sus narices, se deshizo de la camiseta blanca que llevaba a modo de pijama -que era suya- y se dirigió directamente al armario, si no estaba confundido le tocaba poner el desayuno y recoger por encima, un llamado a Davina y esta se encargaría de su trabajo, una sonrisa pícara se dibujó al pensarlo justo en el momento en que atravesó la habitación hasta alcanzar a Elena, unió sus labios a los de la chica en un beso.

Elena se dejó llevar los primeros minutos, el chico estrelló el cuerpo de Elena contra la puerta del armario y empezó a acariciar de forma posesiva su cintura mientras profundiza el beso, sus lenguas jugaron durante lo que les pareció un suspiro, pues la chica, contra todo su ser, rompió el beso.

— Voy a llegar tarde, Damon. Tengo que preparar el desayuno —el chico la cortó con un beso muy tierno, Elena volvió a empujarlo—, después ayudar a Davina en la cocina y después volver para ducharme y prepararme para Mikael.

— A ver si lo he entendido, te pones guapa para Mikael, ¿y eso donde me deja a mi? —Elena se le quedó mirando un rato, intentando descifrar si eso que había sonado en la voz del chico eran celos, enojo o ironía. Damon le dio un beso corto para dejarle claro que no estaba enfadado, que simplemente era una broma.

Los besos robados continuaron un rato más, por cada prenda que Elena se ponía había un beso, cada vez que se ponía un zapato otro beso, y por cepillarse el cabello hubo otro río de besos por todo su pequeño rostro.

La chica reía a carcajadas, Damon enredó sus brazos en su cuerpo y se balancearon hasta la puerta, antes de salir Elena comprobó la hora para darse cuenta que ya llevaba media hora de retraso, el color desapareció de su rostro y apartó a Damon de un empujón para macharse.

— ¡Elena! —le gritó a la puerta que se cerraba en sus narices pero para cuando la alcanzó la chica ya había desaparecido escaleras abajo, Damon negó divertido—. Si me escucharas por una vez sabrías que Davina se hacía cargo de todo.

Elena llegó a la planta baja en un tiempo récord, solo había ocho personas allí, era lo único que quedaba vivo de la plantilla de hacía unos meses, Hope había hecho muy bien eso de solo se quedaría con el personal de confianza porque es que no había suficientes manos para todo lo que tenían que hacer, miró por todas partes en busca de Davina o de Diego pero no había rastro de ninguno de ellos.

— Oh, pero si la favorita está aquí —ladró Hayley, Elena la miró sin ganas ni tiempo para perder—. Si buscas a tus amiguitos, están haciendo tu trabajo en la otra sala.

¿Su trabajo? frunció el ceño y desapareció sin darle más tiempo a que dijera algo que pudiera sacarla de sus casillas, atravesó el pasillo y alcanzó la sala donde le tocaba a ella limpiar esa mañana, cuando entró lo primero que vio fue el espléndido desayuno de Hope puesto en la gran mesa y después a sus amigos, que estaban terminando de abrir las cortinas para ventilar del todo la habitación, comprobó la hora en su reloj de muñeca y bufó, sus amigos habían tenido que hacer su trabajo porque llegaba tarde.

— Lo lamento mucho, chicos —comenzó a disculparse, Diego frunció el ceño sin entender qué estaba haciendo allí cuando Davina le había dicho que la chica se encontraba indispuesta pero justo en ese momento Hope entró en la habitación seguido de otro hombre, por lo que ninguno tuvo la oportunidad de explicarse.

Como Elena estaba de espaldas a los recién llegados, fue Davina quien se dio cuenta de la identidad del acompañante de Hope, a Elena no le pasó desapercibido el temor reflejado en los ojos de la chica por lo que se giró para enfrentarse a su rutina diaria, pero lo que Elena vio la dejó tan destrozada como estaba Davina segundos atrás.

— Buenos días, chicos —saludó alegremente Hope pero clavando su mirada envenenada en Elena—. ¿Recordáis a Marcel?

Hope no dejó que nadie respondiera, de todos modos tampoco es que esperase una respuesta de su pregunta, todos allí recordaban a Marcel perfectamente, era un viejo amigo de la familia y un cerdo desequilibrado, Elena seguía sin entender cómo podía ser familia de Camille cuando eran totalmente diferentes.

Marcel pasó por delante suya sin decir ni una sola palabra, tampoco le dirigió una mirada, como si allí sólo estuviesen él y Hope. Si se sentía avergonzado por lo que pasó allá él, ella iba a devolverle el golpe en cuanto pudiese, nadie la dejaba en evidencia de esa forma tan cruel, no era un trozo de carne, era una maldita persona con sus propios derechos, no solo iba a pagar por lo que le estuvo a punto de hacer sino también por dejarse embaucar por Hope.

No tenía prueba de ello, pero sabía que lo que pasó en esa fiesta fue obra y gracia de Hope Mikaelson, ella la quería denigrar de una forma ruin para dejarle claro que era de su propiedad, ahora las tornas estaban cambiadas, Elena no era propiedad de nadie, ni ahora ni nunca.

— Elena —como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento la llamó, con una sonrisa muy tierna y falsa pintada en los labios—, he hablado con Mikael, tienes todo el día libre.

— Pues entonces, me marcho a dormir.

— No tan deprisa, estás libre de tu rutina, pero sigues siendo mi asistente, y hoy serás la de Marcel, todo lo que necesite tu se lo darás.

Elena soltó una carcajada y se limpió una lágrima imaginaria, fingiendo que la situación era graciosa y que le había divertido la broma.

— Ahora de verdad, Hope. Basta de chistes baratos.

— No bromeaba, serás la asistente de Marcel. Solo se quedará un par de horas, quiere ayudarnos con lo de Nik, Mikael está de acuerdo.

_¿Mikael está de acuerdo…? ¡Mikael era gilipollas y punto! _

Apretó los puños y forzó una sonrisa, Hope lo estaba haciendo a propósito casi se vio tentada de echárselo en cara pero sabía que nada bueno podía pasar después. Por la mirada que la rubia le estaba echando sabía, de alguna forma retorcida, que era culpa de Elena que Damon estuviese con ella y no con Hope por eso el empeño de joderle la existencia lo máximo posible. Pero a Elena eso le daba completamente igual, si estaba enfadada que se diese cabezazos contra la pared a ver si así conseguía algo más que parecer una cría.

— Claro, no hay ningún problema. —si Hope creía que iba a montar un espectáculo por tener que quedarse cerca de su casi violador las llevaba claras.

Esta era su oportunidad, ya que tenía que quedarse cerca de Marcel se aprovecharía de eso al máximo, podía notar desde donde estaba que el tío estaba bastante incómodo sino estaba confundida se avergonzaba de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, sonrío internamente, ya era hora de divertirse con una pequeña venganza.

Damon hablaba por teléfono cuando se cruzó con Davina, la chica le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la acompañara, Damon continúo su charla hasta que entró en la sala donde estaba Hope y Marcel desayunando, el ojiazul frunció el ceño y observó el panorama, no le hacía gracia tener a ese cerdo en su casa pero menos gracia le hizo cuando vio a Elena sirviendo café en su taza, estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez pero Hope, que vio sus intenciones en sus ojos azules, se incorporó para saludarlo.

— ¡Damon! ¡Marcel ha venido a ayudarnos! —se lanzó a su cuello, en otra ocasión no se lo hubiese permitido pero ahora estaba muy concentrado en su problema número uno, ¿qué hacía Marcel en esta casa y en la misma habitación que Elena—, ¿a qué es un cielo?

Damon apartó la mirada de lo que tenía ante sus ojos para centrarse en Hope, que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal de una forma que no se le tenía permitido, si lo que intentaba era hacerle creer a Marcel que seguían juntos las llevaba claras.

— Hope, suéltame ahora —le dijo en un tono que no daba lugar a réplica, no lo había dicho muy alto como para llamar la atención de Marcel pero si lo suficiente para dejarle claro a Hope que no estaba para tonterías.

La rubia se soltó sin decir más nada pero continúo como si en realidad no hubiese pasado nada minutos atrás.

— Marcel quiere darle apoyo público a Mikael.

— ¿Desde nuestro comedor?

— ¡No! Que gracioso eres, cariño, claro que no. Estábamos hablando.

— Sigo sin ver cómo ayuda eso a Klaus.

— Damon —le advirtió, el chico le lanzó una mirada gélida.

— Damon tiene razón, Hope, aquí sentado no hago absolutamente nada, tomaré un auto hasta lo de Mikael.

Hope abrió la boca para protestar, razón suficiente para que Elena supiera cuáles eran sus intenciones en primer lugar, no quería que Marcel ayudase a su padre, lo que quería era fastidiar a Elena todo lo que pudiese y Damon también se había dado cuenta.

— Elena, prepara un auto —la chica asintió obediente, Damon apretó la mandíbula— y después te puedes tomar el día libre.

— Gracias —dijo con retintín y salió de la habitación sin esperar a que Marcel se levantara de la mesa para seguirla.

Había esperado que Damon dijese algo más, pero se había mantenido demasiado callado para su gusto, casi que lo prefería así, si decía algo más o hacía algún movimiento extraño delante de otras personas su relación podría llegar a oídas de Mikael y todo saltaría por los aires.

— Elena —la mano de Marcel se aferró a su brazo, la chica dio un paso vacilante a un lateral al no esperar ese movimiento tan atrevido por parte del chico.

— Voy a gritar saco de mierda.

— No voy a hacerte nada —la soltó y retrocedió para que viese sus intenciones, pero Elena no se fiaba de él, ni de la gente de su calaña—. La otra vez me dejé llevar, Hope es un bicho y sabe convencer muy bien a la gente.

"Vine para ayudar a Mikael, es cierto, pero también vine porque recibí un correo de Hope el otro día, donde me decía que quería solucionar su amistad conmigo y compensarme. Esta misma mañana te ha ofrecido en bandeja, mantente lejos de ella, Elena, aléjate de sus sucias manos. Hope es una desquiciada".

Marcel caminó en dirección al garaje sin decir más nada, Elena podría haberlo seguido y exigido una explicación más clara pero sería una pérdida absoluta de tiempo, su teléfono vibró y lo sacó para comprobar que se trataba de un mensaje de Damon.

"**Viaje a Londres cancelado, ¿te hace un almuerzo?"-D**

"**¿Esa es tu forma sutil de averiguar que estoy bien? Te quiero por ello ;)"-E**

"**¿A las cuatro en Russo? ¿sabes cómo llegar?"-D**

Damon había ignorado su pregunta. Negó y tecleó una respuesta rápida, no sabía la dirección del local pero después lo buscaría en google maps ahora necesitaba compensar a sus amigos por haberle cubierto la espalda y después dormiría un par de horas.

Llegó al local a las seis en punto, cerró la aplicación y miró a su alrededor, no había más locales con ese nombre en la ciudad pero había algo que fallaba, el cartel de cerrado al público estaba colocado justo ante sus ojos, frunció el ceño y miró su teléfono para ver que no había ningún error, estaba a punto de irse cuando recibió un mensaje.

"**¡Hola! ¿no vas a entrar?"-D**

¿Qué? se acercó a los cristales, todo estaba oscuro dentro pero cuando se pegó a ellos una de las puertas se abrió y una muchacha de su edad o tal vez más joven salió para recibirla. Elena no estaba entendiendo nada, pero se dejó arrastrar al interior, al igual que afuera, todo estaba oscuro y le costaba dar un paso sin temer tropezar con alguna mesa.

Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, pequeñas luces se encendieron a su alrededor, parecían velas eléctricas pero tampoco importaba, porque Damon estaba haciendo todo eso por ella y eso era más que suficiente, sonrió embobada al ver una mesa para dos al fondo, rodeada por esas pequeñas luces, se acercó allí con paso vacilante, pues Damon no estaba por ningún lado.

— ¿Me buscabas? —el chico apareció por detrás y le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza, la chica se giró para enfrentarlo y unieron sus labios en un dulce beso—.Mmm, no me tientes Elena, que hemos venido a almorzar.

La chica soltó una risita suave y se dejó guiar hasta su asiento, todo en ese momento, desde el local hasta la última vela era patético, algo que no pegaba con ellos pero tal vez era por eso por lo que sonaba mágico y fascinante, nunca podrían haber tenido una cita como las parejas normales pero esto se acercaba bastante y era bueno.

— No quiero saber cuanto has pagado para tener este local… es perfecto —se atrevió a decir cuando el chico se sentó enfrente de ella, Damon solo sonrió, con esas sonrisas que ocultan miles de preguntas y respuestas pero esta vez Elena dejó que el misterio continuara porque eso si eso significaba que la volvería a sorprender no podía ser nada malo.

El chico tomó su mano y la entrelazó con la suya.

Un camarero vino a darles una botella de Bourbon y Elena estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su propia risa, no podía creerse que el ojiazul se hubiese atrevido a utilizar una botella de bourbon en vez de una de vino, Damon, fingiendo que no entendía su risa empezó a repartir el licor dorado en dos copas.

— No estamos bebiendo bourbon… —negó con la cabeza ligeramente complacida a la par que divertida, eran estas pequeñas cosas que conseguían volverla loca de amor.

El chico se encogió de hombros, rellenó su copa y la alzó.

— ¿Y brindamos por…?

— Para que esto dure para siempre.

— ¿Me lo prometes? —preguntó la chica con un brillo divertido en los ojos, Damon sonrió, estar con Elena era un respiro, y necesitaba que durase para siempre así que sí, claro que se lo prometía.

— Te lo prometo.

El bourbon quemó la garganta de ambos pero a ninguno de los dos le importó, pues solo tenían ojos para el otro, Damon estaba tan concentrado en Elena, en su belleza y en su amor que no podía concebir un mundo sin ella, justo en ese momento se dio cuenta que daba igual lo que pasase después, que lo que importaba era justo ese instante, que permanecerá en su memoria para siempre.

Elena soltó la copa en la mesa, su mano seguía unida a la de Damon pero no era lo suficientemente cerca, se incorporó y se acercó hasta el chico para unir sus labios en un nuevo beso, nunca era bastante para ellos dos, siempre necesitaban mucho más del otro, un beso, una caricia, cualquier cosa.

Los platos empezaron a llegar cuando la chica volvió a sentarse, Elena dejó que los dos camareros preparasen todo, no era un almuerzo muy lujoso, bastante sencillo podría incluso decir pero era perfecto, porque era la excusa que necesitaban para estar juntos.

— _Bon appetit._

Comenzaron a comer sin apartar la mirada del otro provocando más que una carcajada cuando uno de los dos se confundía manchando su rostro de crema.

— Te queda un poco aquí —le señaló, el chico tomó la servilleta por tercera vez consecutiva y se limpió donde la chica le había indicado.

— Maldita sea —gruñó molesto y tomó de nuevo el tenedor—. Tu riete, que la próxima en macharse serás tú.

— ¡Oh, se ha enfadado! ¡Que miedo! —mordisqueó un palito de pan y tomó su copa de bourbon de nuevo—. Pobre.

— Tu tómate esto a guasa, que verás después.

— ¿Me quedaré sin postre? —eso se le hizo pensar en una cosa— ¿cómo sabías que me gustaban las berenjenas y de esta forma? no es algo que le guste a todo el mundo.

El chico dibujó una media sonrisa en su perfecto rostro y tomó un trozo más de berenjena antes de responder a la chica, la cual le miraba con una ceja alzada.

— Todo maestro tiene sus trucos, no los desvelaré a la primera.

— No me hace gracia, ¡quiero saberlo!

— Si me respondes a unas preguntas —le sugirió como quien no quiere la cosa, Elena se lo pensó un segundo, ¿qué daño había en unas preguntas?

— Vale, ¿por qué no?

Damon asintió divertido, por fin empezaba lo que había preparado, soltó su tenedor y tomó la servilleta para limpiar cualquier rastro que pudiera quedar en su rostro, Elena hacía un buen rato que se había terminado su plato, estaba jugando con la crema y la ensalada.

— ¿Por qué literatura inglesa?

— ¿Perdón? —el chico le repitió su pregunta. Elena había estudiado literatura en la universidad encontrando trabajo en una red de bibliotecas muy importante hasta que fue cruelmente despedida, frunció el ceño al recordarlo—. Me gusta la literatura.

— ¿Por quién fue…? ¿Austen…?

— No fue por ningún autor, sino por mi madre —soltó el palito de pan mordisqueado en su plato y se concentró en los ojos azules de Damon—. Ella escribía y mucho. No lo recuerdo muy bien pero tengo cientos de diarios suyos, tal vez no cientos, ¡he exagerado! en ellos contaba su historia, con con sus padres y con mi padre.

"Era hermoso verlo, siempre me hacía la misma pregunta, ¿cómo alguien como ella podía escribir de esa forma tan hermosa? es decir, para mi ella era una heroína, alguien inalcanzable, leer sus diarios fue como estar con ella, verla como una persona normal. Me enamoré de su forma de escribir y de lo que representaba. Quería encontrar algo tan perfecto, por eso empecé a leer, leí de todo desde clásicos a contemporáneos, pasando también por la literatura publicitaria, ¡buscando lo imposible!"

— Tal y como lo describes parece oro en polvo.

Elena negó con la cabeza y se secó una lágrima.

— No, a medida que iba creciendo encontraba muchos fallos, sus escritos no eran perfectos hablando claro, pero para mi lo eran. No fui objetiva ni lo seré nunca, porque cada palabra es mi madre. Y eso es mágico.

Damon tomó su mano y le dio un delicado beso en la palma, la chica sonrió y sacudió su rostro para apartar esos recuerdos tan dolorosos.

— ¿Fuiste feliz…? Quiero decir, después de la muerte de tus padres, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo seguir adelante?

— No lo sé. Tenía a gente que me apoyaba y me empujaba hacia delante, tal vez cuando Stefan se fue todo estuvo muy negro pero al final aprendí a seguir adelante, ¡no fue tan difícil! —tomó un nuevo sorbo de su vaso, el cual estaba casi vacío—. Nunca lo había pensado si te soy sincera, solamente pasó, aunque suene muy cliché.

Damon lo aceptó, no tenía que decir nada para saber que era cierto, él lo pasó muy mal con la muerte de su madre, al igual que su padre pero llegó un día que el dolor se fue y se quedó el recuerdo dulce y feliz, a fin de cuentas tenían problemas mayores que la tristeza de lo perdido, pero no dijo nada al respecto, no se veía con las fuerzas para afrontar su propio pasado, estaba allí para conocer a Elena.

— ¿Y qué me dices de novios? ¿has tenido alguno en el instituto? —Elena le miró incrédula, ya estaba entendiendo su juego, sonrió pícara.

— ¿Estás pensando en que fui una chica encerrada en un montón de libros enamorada de sus personajes, a que sí?

— No, la verdad es que no. Es curiosidad, quiero saber como eras con diecisiete años.

— Una chica muy normal, estudiaba y me divertía con mis amigos —le aclaró, pero Damon supo que había algo más pero dejó que la chica fuese quien diese el paso si quería, acabó soltando el tenedor con un tomate cherry clavado—. Mi vida era mala, sentía que no encajaba en ningún lado, tenía amigos si, pero cada vez que Stefan aparecía todo dejaba de tener sentido, algún que otro chico pensaba que estaba enamorada de Stefan…

— Y lo que en realidad pasaba es que solo Stefan te conocía lo suficiente para ser tu misma — ella asintió de acuerdo, nunca estuvo enamorada de Stefan, era solo eso, que con él todo era mucho más fácil, podía ser ella misma sin pensar en los demás.

Hablaron durante un buen rato más sobre su vida en el instituto, Elena pronto se olvidó de su pregunta inicial y se dejó llevar por todo lo que Damon quería saber de ella, eso era hermoso, es decir, que se interesara tanto por su pasado decía mucho de él y sin quererlo se enamoró un poco más de Damon.

— ¡Mi primer beso fue horrible! Al igual que mi primera vez —frunció el ceño al recordarlo, Damon soltó una carcajada al ver su cara de horror—. No me enteré de nada, él estaba más nervioso que yo, ¡se fue enseguida!

— ¡Oh, Dios! —se secó las lágrimas que se habían escapado por el esfuerzo de la risa, no podía parar de imaginarse la cara de sorpresa e incredulidad de una Elena más joven—. Hombre mi primera vez tampoco fue perfecta pero… ¡no puedo!

— Di que si, riete de mi.

— Te dije que te la devolvería.

— Vete a la mierda —se comió el tomate y miró su plato donde solo quedaba la lechuga, frunció el ceño y miró el plato de Damon— ¿No lo quieres, verdad?

Tomó con los dedos los dos tomates que decoraban el plato de Damon, el chico negó con la cabeza y continúo con su interrogatorio, en menos de media hora sabía cuál era la película favorita de Elena, lo que le gustaba y odiaba, su música y también sus libros.

Eran preguntas estúpidas, pero las típicas preguntas que se hacían en una primera cita, no hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta que Damon y Elena hacían todo al revés, esto que estaban intentando, era una prueba más para que Elena se diera cuenta el esfuerzo que Damon hacía por ella.

El chico no había parado de demostrar en todo momento su interés por hacer que su relación con ella funcionase, para que no hubiese ningún obstáculo más entre ellos, quería a Elena de una forma que antes no había vivido ni sentido con nadie más, tal vez Hope fue su primer amor, el amor de su vida incluso, pero Elena, ella era mucho más, la palabra "amor" se quedaba corta, ella era su alma gemela, su igual, su compañera con la cual quería pasar el resto de su vida, ¿cuán difícil era de entender?

— ¿Otro poco más? —le ofreció la botella de bourbon la chica tomó su copa para que Damon la rellene de nuevo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿quieres saber algo más? como por ejemplo, ¿cuando me viene la regla? ¿o que marca de anticoceptivos uso?

Damon rió divertido.

— La última vez que te vino la regla fue.. —hizo como que estaba pensando el día, Elena se quedó boquiabierta y le lanzó la servilleta enfadada—. ¡Que es broma! Te lo tomas todo muy a pecho, me parece a mi.

— Eres un idiota.

— Sí, fue hace dos semanas, antes de la subasta en Bulgaria —la chica le miró asombrada, no sabía si eso le tenía que dar repelús o miedo, el chico negó agotado—. ¡Joder! Me lo pones muy fácil, Elena. Solo te estaba tomando el pelo.

— Idiota te queda corto —la camarera apareció con dos platos con un trozo de tarta en medio, era de chocolate y mousse, a la chica se le hizo la boca agua, era su postre favorito, fue justo en ese momento cuando recordó el porqué del interrogatorio pero aún así esperó pacientemente a que la chica desapareciera otra vez.

Una suave melodía los acompañó con el postre. Damon la observaba, tal vez el chocolate era un manjar exquisito pero lo que de verdad quería probar era su sabor en los labios rosados de Elena, la chica no dejaba de hacer mohines y soltar algún que otro gemido al probar el postre sin darse cuenta que tenía un público muy interesado.

Damon soltó la cucharita casi sin probar el dulce y se levantó de su asiento para rodear la mesa y acercarse a Elena, la castaña se relamió los labios al mismo tiempo que Damon tomaba su rostro y la besaba, el sabor del chocolate mezclado con el bourbon creó una mezcla explosiva, se besaron durante minutos aunque bien podrían haber sido horas o días pues los dos perdieron la noción del tiempo y del lugar donde se encontraban.

Damon no había tenido intención de ir más lejos que unos simples besos minúsculos y unas caricias robadas, pero ver a Elena comiendo chocolate había sido la imagen más erótica que había visto nunca, casi se sintió como un adolescente hormonada que no podía aguantar ni una sola ronda; se separó de sus labios ligeramente hinchados y se lamió los suyos notando aún el ligero sabor a chocolate.

— He aguantado hasta el postre, todo un milagro —bromeó ganándose una risita ronca de deseo de Elena, acarició con el pulgar sus mejillas sonrosadas—. Me lo pones muy mal, Elena. He intentado que esto pareciera una primera cita, pero ni de lejos me acuesto en la primera cita.

— Damon, no necesito una primera cita contigo —enredó sus brazos en su cuello y se acercó posesivamente al chico, el cual estaba en una postura muy incómoda, la tenue luz de las velas hacía que todo pareciera más pequeño e íntimo de lo que era en realidad—. Lo único que quiero es pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

— Que suerte la mía, porque yo quiero lo mismo.

Las horas de visita eran muy limitadas pero Stefan tenía sus hilos y no le costó mucho mover algunos para que le dieran permiso de ver a un recluso. Era un abogado muy respetado, pero su campo no era la criminología, ese le pillaba demasiado grande y oscuro pero nadie hizo preguntas inoportunas, consiguió el permiso casi sin trabajo.

Pero ahora que estaba allí adentro no le parecía que la idea fuese tan grandiosa como en un principio, estaba sentado en una sala de espera, le habían ofrecido hablar directamente con el recluso en una sala privada pero Stefan no tenía cuerpo ni ganas de enfrentarse a esos ojos de tan de cerca, si había un cristal blindado separándolos más que mejor.

Los guardias no tardaron en aparecer, la sala era enorme, en ella podían estar hasta veinte reclusos y aún así no se iría el control a la mierda, pero ahora estaba totalmente vacía a excepción del chico que se mordía las uñas en un momento de nervios.

Klaus se sentó en la silla de enfrente, una sonrisa decoraba su rostro es como si en vez de llevar una semana encerrado acabase de salir de un sesión de spa.

Tomó el teléfono al mismo tiempo que el rubio pero ninguno dijo nada, primero porque Klaus no era idiota, si Stefan estaba allí era por algo no porque le echase de menos y segundo porque sabía que había dos guardias detrás suya, vigilando, esperando a que Klaus metiese la pata, era bien sabido que allí todos le odiaban por robar con la imagen de la pobreza.

— _Hola, Stef._

— Klaus —le tembló la voz en el último segundo es por eso por lo que no fue capaz de continuar, el chico sonrió divertido.

— _¿Vienes a presentarme tus servicios?_

— No voy a ser tu abogado.

— _No me refería a eso _—se lamió los labios con solo imaginarlo, la cara de Stefan era un poema, blanco como el papel. Klaus soltó una carcajada—. _¿Qué quieres, Stef?_

— Solo quería ver con mis propios ojos que es cierto, que Klaus Mikaelson por fin está pagando por sus delitos.

"Me encanta verte aquí. Necesitaba verlo con mis propios ojos, ver si me afecta verte tan… destrozado pero ya me he dado cuenta que no. Ya no te quiero Klaus, quizá te he amado incluso cuando debería odiarte pero ya no más. Todo este tiempo, desde que te vi obligando a Hope una, especie de bombilla se encendió aquí, en mi corazón. Ya no estoy ciego y me encanta verte así. Encerrado, impotente".

Klaus no movió ni un solo músculo y Stefan no derramó ni una lágrima. Ya se habían hecho el daño suficiente, Stefan quería pasar página y aunque le dolía que fuese en estas circunstancias lo prefería así a estar siempre atado a un ser tan despreciable como Klaus Mikaelson. Se levantó cuando el silencio reinó unos minutos y se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse cuando sintió un escalofrío en la columna vertebral.

— Volveré, Stefan. Lo prometo.

Era una promesa, pero más que una promesa sonó como una amenaza y una parte de Stefan, una parte muy grande e importante se la creyó, pero era una tontería.

Klaus no iba a salir nunca, el juicio sería pronto y le condenarán, porque todas las pruebas apuntaban a que era culpable, no había forma de librarse, ¿cierto? no podía hacerle más daño ni a él, ni a Damon, ni a Elena ni a Hope, ¿verdad?

Por primera vez temió en las consecuencias de sus últimas palabras de una forma irracional.


	30. Bourbon y Propuesta (27)

(*)Una propuesta manchada de sangre.

* * *

**Episodio 27: Una propuesta manchada de Bourbon***

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Bueno, ¿vas a decirme de una vez tu truco?

Damon sonrió dulcemente, un brillo especial se apreciaba en sus ojos azules a causa del alcohol y del amor que sentía por esa chica que estaba justo a unos centímetros de distancia. Hacía un buen rato que habían terminado con el postre, ahora estaban los dos acabándose la botella de bourbon y disfrutando de su libertad temporal porque si había algo que tenían claro ambos, es que esa pequeña libertad no duraría para siempre.

Elena le observó detenidamente, todo en él era imperfectamente perfecto, pero lo más importante, que desde el último cabello de esa cabeza hasta el dedo gordo del pie era suyo, pues su corazón tenía escrito su nombre, no había duda posible para ello y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz, porque daba igual lo que pasara después o en unos minutos ellos estarían juntos para siempre o hasta que uno de los dos se cansara del otro.

— Todo a su tiempo, Elena —tomó una campanita que había al lado de la botella y que Elena no había visto hasta ahora, frunció el ceño al ver que la utilizaba para llamar al camarero, Damon sonreía y si todo había sido perfecto hasta ahora dudaba que una campanita pudiese estropear nada.

El camarero llegó con una bandeja cubierta, Elena lo miró sin entender nada, pero en cuanto descubrió su interior se quedó blanca, casi se sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Rodeado de pétalos de rosa y velas eléctricas había una cajita de terciopelo azul, el camarero acercó la bandeja hasta su lado pero Elena fue incapaz de mover ni un sólo músculo, sentía una presión en la cabeza, en la zona de la nuca, por no hablar de que no era capaz de articular palabra sin sentirse expuesta totalmente.

Quería a Damon, estaba totalmente enamorada de él, no cabe duda posible, pero, ¿eso? ¿una caja con un…?

El chico soltó una carcajada seguida de otras más, estuvo por lo menos un minuto y medio riendo a carcajadas ganándose más de una mirada de advertencia por parte de Elena y alguna que otra mirada de incredulidad del camarero, sino fuese por el muchacho, Elena ya le hubiese abofeteado.

— ¡Oh vale! —se secó las lágrimas y tomó un poco de bourbon antes de centrarse en la mirada de su chica—, ¿no creerás…? ¡oh, vale! ¡un minuto!

— ¡Nada de un minuto! —le lanzó un trozo de pan en la cabeza fallando por poco, se cruzó de brazos enfadada pero sus ojos no dejaban de mirar de reojo la cajita de terciopelo que estaba a escasos centímetros de su mano, si se movía un poco lo tomaría sin ninguna dificultad.

— ¿Vas a coger la maldita caja? Este pobre chico no está aquí para ti, ¿sabes?

— ¿Qué hay en la caja? —estaba nerviosa, se le notaba en la voz y eso provocó la risa floja de Damon, de nuevo—. Voy a golpearte con la caja en la cabeza.

— Si con eso consigo que tomes la caja, ¡adelante!

— ¡Que gracioso!

Dudó de nuevo, Damon se estaba riendo de ella porque sabía lo que estaba pensando, eso quería decir que lo que se estaba imaginando no iba a pasar de ningún modo, ¿verdad? sino Damon se lo estaría tomando de otra forma, o por lo menos eso era lo que quería creer, no había otra forma de que tomara la caja sin sentirse expuesta de alguna forma.

Quiso disculparse con el camarero con una sonrisa pero no sabía cómo mandar una orden tan sencilla a su cerebro así que se concentró en tomar la cajita, era suave al tacto y se amoldaba perfectamente a su mano.

— Ahora solo tienes que abrirla —le susurró Damon al oído aunque estaba sentado al frente, bastante lejos de ella como para sentirlo tan cerca, con dedos temblorosos abrió la caja y no fue hasta que escuchó las protestas de Damon cuando se dio cuenta que había cerrado los ojos en el último segundo—. Elena, abre los ojos.

Y lo hizo. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron pequeñas lucecitas a causa del esfuerzo que había sometido a sus ojos para después ver un anillo enorme con una piedra aún más enorme en el centro, una "d" en plata decoraba el centro del anillo, era pesado en su mano pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la decepción que sintió al darse cuenta que no era un anillo de pedida, ¿por qué se sentía así? el anillo le sonaba y claro que lo hacía, Damon lo llevaba siempre en la mano, era parte de él como sus ojos azules o su cabello negro, ¿por qué se lo había dado?

Cuando quiso darse cuenta tenía a Damon a su lado, agachado con una rodilla hincada en el suelo y el camarero se había ido como el aire, sin hacer ruido alguno.

— Damon —se medio disculpó mientras metía el anillo en la caja y se la entregaba o lo intentaba pues el chico se lo impidió en el último segundo.

— No te estoy pidiendo nada. Esto no es una forma de atarte a nada que no quieras, estás comprometida con Klaus y yo con Hope, aunque sea temporal —le explicó, Elena notó como le fallaba la voz un tono y se sintió fatal por su reacción, tenía las manos atrapadas entre las suyas por lo que fue incapaz de tocarle el rostro o el cabello para demostrarle que estaba allí, que no necesitaba un anillo ni nada para decirle que era totalmente suya, en cuerpo y alma—. No soy tuyo ni tu eres mía a los ojos de nadie, esto era...

— Damon…

— ¡No me interrumpas! —un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Te quiero, Elena. Ya lo sabes, este anillo es muy importante para mi, es la única joya real que he tenido nunca, la heredó mi padre y se la dió a mi madre, con su muerte, ni mi padre ni yo hemos sido capaz de venderla para conseguir algo de dinero.

"Es una herencia familiar, seguramente la única que valga algo, y quiero que sea tuya, porque tu lo eres todo para mi, si está en tus manos es como si aún estuviese en las mías, nunca pensé en dárselo a nadie, hasta que te conocí a ti".

Liberó sus manos y tomó la cajita personalmente para sacar el anillo, Elena tenía la vista borrosa a causa de las lágrimas, pero ahora veía el anillo desde otra perspectiva, no solo era de la familia de Damon sino una especie de tradición, ese pequeño gesto valía mucho más que los te quieros y los te amo que ambos pudieran decirse, en cuanto el anillo quedó en su dedo, como si hubiese sido siempre su lugar, Elena no pudo resistirse más y se lanzó a sus brazos, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.

— No sé qué decir —fue lo único que fue capaz de decir cuando el chico tiró de ella para ver su rostro humedecido por las lágrimas—. Siento como que… hemos corrido tanto…

— No, yo no lo siento así. Elena, llevo enamorado de ti desde hace meses, pero es hace un año y pico cuando cambiaste mi vida, ese día en el bar lo supe, supe que quería pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, pase que justifiqué mis sentimientos en que estaba enfadado y cansado con la vida, pero no es así, el universo me estaba dando una segunda oportunidad y casi la pierdo—acarició sus mejillas con ternura—. Hace unos meses quisiste que fuéramos solo amigos, ahora yo te pido que arriesgues todo por estar conmigo, ¿lo harás?

Elena miró el anillo y asintió frenéticamente.

— Contigo, a donde sea.

— Lo imaginaba —sonrió victorioso. Se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a la chica para que se levantara con él.

Esta vez Elena no tuvo ninguna duda, le siguió sin miedo porque pasara lo que pasara no sería tan maravilloso como esa muestra de amor que llevaba en su mano izquierda.

Damon y Elena estaban recostados en uno de los reservados del local que estaba preparado para cenas de parejas o cualquier reunión o acto privado, pero Damon había conseguido convencer al dueño del local para que lo preparase como un rincón solo para ellos dos, repleto de cojines y mantas, Damon no había llevado ahí a la chica para tener una sesión de sexo, ni siquiera se lo había pasado por la cabeza, si querían tener alguna especie de contacto físico podían volver perfectamente a casa o ir a un hotel.

Damon había buscado con eso evadirse de la realidad el máximo posible de horas, sabía que Mikael no tardaría en hacer su movimiento y Damon estaba cada vez más convencido de rendirse, de dejar todo ese asunto en las autoridades y mandar a tomar por culo las amenazas de Mikael, pero sabía que con eso pondría en peligro no solo la vida de su padre sino también la de sus amigos, y ninguno de ellos merecía poner su vida en riesgo sin conseguir nada a cambio.

La venganza era la moneda que todos querían obtener y Damon no iba a quitársela por un capricho, aunque ese capricho sea el amor de Elena.

Le dio un tierno beso en la sien y dejó que la chica se acomode en su pecho, así, tumbados observando la nada era como quería estar Damon el resto de su vida, pero entonces, en contra de todos sus planes su teléfono empezó a sonar.

Horas atrás se había encargado de silenciarlo, por eso sabía que se trataba del teléfono desechable que se compró para mantener un contacto directo con Kai, después de la casi amenaza de Mikael, Damon no había querido arriesgarse más de lo normal.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y se disculpó con una mirada antes de descolgar, la castaña no se movió de su sitio, continúo abrazada a Damon mientras escuchaba la conversación que tenía Damon con otra persona.

— _¡Le tenemos, Salvatore! _—dijo con voz cantarina en el otro lado de la línea, Elena frunció el ceño pues le sonaba la voz pero no sabía de quién era— _¿Podéis pasaros esta misma noche? Necesito contar las novedades y llevar a cabo mi última parte del plan._

— No sé… —no quería marcharse aún para volver a la rutina, no eran ni las diez de la noche, esas pocas horas no era bastante para ninguno de los dos, quería estar más rato así, junto a Elena sin hacer ni pensar absolutamente nada.

— _Me da igual lo que hagas, creo que las noticias te van a encantar pero si quieres esperar a que el señor "M" haga lo que le saca de la punta…_

— ¿Es Kai? —le había costado reconocer su voz al principio pero sin duda era el hacker amigo de Enzo y de Kol. Damon asintió y apartó el teléfono para hablar con la chica un segundo. Sus miradas coincidieron y no hizo falta ninguna palabra para saber que ya era hora de volver a la vida real, fue Elena quien se levantó primero dejándole claro a Damon su posición.

— Joder, Kai. Me debes una cita romántica.

— _¡Cuando quieras! ¿también quieres un beso bajo la lluvia y una promesa de amor eterno?_

— Tus bromas me dan miedo, siempre parece que vas en serio.

— _Es que voy en serio, un beso estaría muy bien y si es bajo la lluvia es aún mejor. Siempre he querido un beso así. Como el de las películas._

— Eres un puto desastre Kai. Vamos para allá, avisa a los demás.

— _No soy tu secretaria._

Colgó y guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. Elena ya estaba en la puerta con su bolso y una sonrisa en los labios. Damon le dio un pequeño beso y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros antes de salir y despedirse de los camareros. Damon le explicó mientras tanto que había alquilado todo el local para ellos dos solos y que todos esos pequeños detalles, como la berenjena o su dulce favorito se lo había dicho Diego y Davina, fue a hablar con la chica en realidad, pero Diego estaba allí y no dudó en ayudar, pues había escuchado a Elena babear por unos dulces que una vez Stefan le trajo hace unos meses.

Lo de la berenjena, fue casualidad, pero eso no se lo dijo a la chica, le gustaba hacerle creer que había pasado horas y horas investigando para que todo fuese perfecto.

Llegaron al apartamento de Enzo en veinte minutos, aún así consiguieron ser los últimos en llegar incluso sabiendo que de la calle bourbon hasta allí había unos cuarenta minutos en coche, pero a nadie parecía importarle, todos estaban metidos en su propia mierda.

Kol abrazaba a Davina por detrás, descansando su cabeza en su hombro mientras la chica se mordía las uñas de la mano derecha. Bonnie estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y un ordenador en el regazo y Enzo estaba justo al lado de los recién llegados, igual o más nervioso que los demás.

Kai tenía algo gordo, eso estaba claro pero quizá era más que eso, era lo que necesitaban para acabar con toda esa historia de locos y largarse lo más lejos posible de esa maldita ciudad que todos habían conseguido odiar con el tiempo.

— Ya estamos aquí, ¿alguien me puede decir dónde está el idiota más grande del mundo? —era cierto, Kai no estaba por ningún lado y tal vez era eso lo que más cabreaba a los presentes que no tenían ni cuerpo para estar aguantando todo eso.

Kai no tardó en hacer acto de presencia desde la otra habitación, solo vestía unos pantalones de chándal, literalmente.

En cualquier otro momento, más de uno hubiese preguntado qué hacía Kai medio desnudo en el apartamento de Enzo pero ahora todos estaban muy pendientes de la gran noticia. Elena la primera, que temía que cualquier cosa que pudiese hacer Kai, podría poner en peligro a todos los demás.

Las palabras de Mikael se clavaban en su espina dorsal como dagas y sintió que mano, entrelazada con la de Damon, estaba sudando, el chico le miró preocupado y ella se forzó en dibujar una sonrisa para calmarlo.

— Tenemos a Mikael y gracias a Hope.

Todos se miraron sin entender de qué estaba hablando. Damon se tensó a su lado y Elena no tuvo fuerzas ni ganas para consolar a su novio, es decir, ¿cómo consolar a su novio cuando la zorra de su prometida se metía donde no la llamaban? fue Davina quien dio un paso al frente pidiendo explicaciones, estaba claro que Elena no era la única que no se tragaba toda esa mierda de que Hope había intervenido a su favor.

— ¡Espero que tengas una buena explicación si valoras tu asquerosa polla!

— ¡Explícate ahora mismo, Parker! —el grito de Davina se vio acompañado del de Kol, y Elena hubiese intervenido si no fuera por Damon, no quería hacerle más daño del que ya sentía ahora mismo, así que se mantuvo a su lado, en silencio.

— ¡Dejad que me explique, por favor!

_Estar en la misma habitación que Bonnie Bennet era un dolor de cabeza, la chica se mantenía concentrada en la pantalla de su ordenador sin prestarle el más mínimo de atención y él se sentía impotente, no por no tener la atención de la chica, ahora que la había recuperado no la iba a dejar escapar, sino por el hecho de no tener nada bueno para acabar con Mikael._

_Habían conseguido deshacerse de Klaus, pero nada de lo que tenían era suficiente para acabar con la peste completamente, necesitaban a la cabeza de todo y aún no sabía cómo. _

_Su teléfono empezó a sonar justo en ese momento y Kai lo agradeció en silencio, una llamada era el entretenimiento que necesitaba en ese momento, pero en cuanto el nombre de Hope apareció en pantalla casi estuvo tentado de dejar que sonara._

_Seguía trabajando para ella, pero nada grande, era más mantenerla entretenida que sacar algún provecho de toda esa historia, pero tuvo curiosidad, ¿para qué llamaría después de tanto tiempo?_

— _Hola._

— _Hola tú —tecleó con avidez en su ordenador localizando ahora mismo la dirección en la que se encontraba Hope, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que estaba en la empresa de los Mikaelson, eso no le gustaba nada—, ¿para qué me llamas?_

— _Creo que te gustará saber que mi padre me ofreció un puesto de trabajo._

— _No somos amigos, Hope, no tienes que darme una charla de tu rutina diaria —Bonnie alzó la cabeza del ordenador y le miró con una ceja levantada, Kai puso los ojos en blanco y le dio al manos libres._

— _Escucha y verás. Convencí a mi papá de que era bueno tenerme en el negocio familiar ahora que Klaus estaba entre rejas, le dije que era más inteligente, tan inteligente que sabía de sus negocios sucios._

"_Conseguí meterme dentro, llevo días recopilando información como una loca, sabiendo que en cualquier momento me pillaría, pero me daba igual, hace mucho tiempo que me dije que me vengaría y sé que has tenido algo que ver en la detención de Klaus…"_

— _No sé a dónde quieres llegar, Hope querida._

— _Kai, quiero que me ayudes a detener a Mikael y acabar con sus negocios sucios. Esta mañana he conseguido acceder información de uno de sus hombres de confianza aquí en Estados Unidos, Marcel, ya sabes de quien te hablo, ¿vas ayudarme o no?_

— _¿De qué clase de información hablamos?_

— _De la jugosa, Parker. El idiota de mi padre grababa sus reuniones por si algún día tenía que usarla contra algún subnormal que viniese a reclamarle a su hija o mujer._

— _Sí, sí que es idiota._

— _¿Quieres o no la información? Haz lo mismo que hiciste la otra vez, o mándala a la televisión pero ten cuidado, Mikael está muy pendiente de todo, quizá haya pinchado mi teléfono._

— _Acabo de recibir un correo tuyo directo, no has usado wetransfer para enviar estos datos tan frágiles._

_Hope soltó una risita aguda y colgó._

_Sí, había usado wetransfer y también había dicho la verdad, había mucha información, demasiada._

— Voy a decir lo que todo el mundo está pensando pero nadie se atreve.

Elena rompió el contacto con Damon para poder hablar sin tener el corazón en un puño pero nada más lo hizo sintió un gran vacío en el pecho donde debería estar su corazón pero si quería continuar con toda esa historia debía ser sincera, aunque la verdad fuese dolorosa. No podía permitir que hicieran una tontería, ella ya estaba pagando por lo que pasó la última vez, no quería que todo empeorara.

— Es una trampa. No hay forma de explicar que Hope quiera trabajar para Mikael para traicionarlo y que este se lo permita sin hacer nada.

— Lo sé, Elena voy por delante de ellos. Nunca mejor dicho.

— No, no vas por delante ¡eso es lo que quiere que creamos! ¡pero vamos muy por detrás! ¡estamos a años luz de ellos!

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Kai, Mikael ha sabido todo este tiempo que eras el causante de que su hijo esté en la cárcel, ¡sabe que Damon y yo hemos tenido algo que ver! ¡lo sabe todo!

— Lo sé.

— ¡No, no lo sabes! —se agarró parte del pelo, estaba desesperada, aún sentía con la misma fuerza las amenazas de Mikael, no quería poner a más nadie en riesgo pero estaba claro que Kai sí y le importaba bien poco—. Mikael me amenazó, está esperando a que cometamos un error.

_Mikael me amenazó, está esperando a que cometamos un error._

_Mikael me amenazó, está esperando…_

_Mikael me amenazó…_

_Mikael._

Damon necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no ir a por Elena y tomarla del brazo con fuerza y sacarle la verdad a base de gritos, no era lo correcto, era un acto violento que solo acabaría en una pelea sin sentido, pero aún así le era imposible pensar con la cabeza, porque solo de imaginarse a Mikael cerca de Elena en cientos de escenarios diferentes amenazando a su chica le ponía enfermo.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, podía sentir la piel desgarrándose a causa de la fuerza que ejercía con sus propias uñas, pero nada de eso servía para calmar esa ira que crecía de su interior amenazando con perder el control.

Elena siguió hablando sin ser consciente de lo que había hecho soltando todo eso sin pensar en las consecuencias, porque no solo le había ocultado información a Damon sino que encima le había mentido en la cara, atacando a la confianza que había nacido y crecido entre ellos durante todo ese tiempo, un acto duro y radical que iba a dar lugar a más de un problema con el tiempo, ¿y para qué? ¿de qué había servido decirlo todo ahora?

— ¡Elena! ¡Que ya lo sabía! Lo hice a propósito, difundí la información de la manera que, si Mikael quería, podía descubrir de dónde había salido.

Elena abrió la boca para decir algo pero se quedó muda, no había esperado para nada que Kai dijera eso, fueron esos segundos de completo silencio cuando Elena recuperó la lucidez y recordó todo lo que había dicho en un momento de histeria. No quería girarse para enfrentarse a la mirada de Damon pero podía sentir, en cada célula de su cuerpo, su intensa mirada fulminante detrás suya.

Damon no estaba cabreado, estaba a punto de matarla.

Mientras todos hablaban de lo que iba a pasar a partir de ahora y Kai dejaba claro que las primeras doce horas eran cruciales si querían acabar con Mikael sin contratiempos, Elena no dejaba de pensar en la forma de defenderse de lo que vendría a continuación, Damon seguía detrás, a unos metros de distancia pero bien podría haber estado pegado a su cara con gesto amenazante que podría haber sentido lo mismo: miedo, no miedo de él, Damon nunca le levantaría la mano, Damon no era Klaus, el único miedo que sentía era el que podría provocar ese sentimiento de pérdida, se aferró con fuerza al anillo de los Salvatore y se giró muy lentamente.

Iba a perder a Damon, para siempre.

— Yo liberaré la información —habló Bonnie en voz alta, captando la atención de todos los presentes—. Crearé un virus, la información estará en todas partes cuando yo quiera.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Elena suspiró aliviada, iban a librarse de Mikael y con él de todo lo demás, pero a costa de su relación con Damon, ¿valía le pena, entonces? claro que si, Damon nunca más estaría atado a nadie, eso era bueno, era lo único que quería.

— ¿No vas a gritarme? —susurró, el chico la miraba fijamente, sus ojos azules habían perdido ese brillo luminoso y ahora eran más que dos témpanos de hielo gélido, más que una persona parecía un estatua de esas tenebrosas—. Lo hice… no creo que te siente bien la frase de "lo hice para protegerte", ¿verdad?

No, no lo hacía. Damon no reaccionó a las palabras de Elena, no porque no tuviese nada que decir, tenía una larga lista de insultos en la punta de la lengua, pero no serviría de nada, no podía cabrearse con Elena cuando él habría hecho exactamente lo mismo, pero aún así no tenía cuerpo para perdonarla ni tampoco para abrir la boca porque sabía lo que pasaría, así que se dio la vuelta y salió del apartamento para el asombro y el desconcierto de todos los presentes.

Elena estaba boquiabierta.

Oficialmente había perdido a Damon Salvatore.

Damon llegó a casa en un tiempo récord, si antes había dicho que se tardaba unos cuarenta minutos de la calle bourbon hasta la zona de apartamentos del centro, ahora había conseguido reducir la distancia a media hora.

No estaba pensando con la cabeza, no era racional lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se arriesgaba a perderlo todo pero no iba a permitir que Mikael se fuera a la cárcel sin saber que no tenía ningún poder sobre su vida ni sobre Elena.

Se cruzó con Diego en el vestíbulo y este iba a saludar cuando vio la mirada en Damon, se apartó de su campo visual tan rápido que parecía que nunca había estado en medio. Damon no le hizo caso y se dirigió directamente al despacho donde sabía que estaría Mikael.

Esa misma madrugada todo el mundo sabría la verdad sobre los Mikaelson, Mikael sería detenido y llevado directo a prisión, lo que pasaría con Damon como cómplice aún estaba por ver, ni siquiera se había quedado con los demás para averiguar qué iba a pasar con él después de toda esa historia, por eso necesitaba liberar toda la tensión que tenía encima con Mikael y volver corriendo junto a Elena, no era tonto, no podía desperdiciar ni un segundo a su lado.

Ella era su vida, ella podía vivir por los dos.

Abrió la puerta de un golpe seco haciendo retumbar toda la sala, bien podría haber descolgado la puerta pero poco le importó, Mikael estaba allí con teléfono en mano y una mueca de disgusto al ver todos sus papeles repartidos por el suelo y la mirada de odio que tenía Damon dibujada en su rostro.

— Espero que tengas una buena explicación para…

— Y la tengo: Elena.

Eso fue suficiente para que la comprensión decorase el rostro de Mikael, este soltó una carcajada y murmuró algo sobre lo tontas que eran las mujeres, que no tardaban nada en salir corriendo con el cuento pero Damon ya no escuchó más nada, no iba a permitir que ese cerdo pronunciase el nombre de Elena o pensase en ella ni un solo segundo más porque antes lo mataría con sus propias manos, por haberle engañado cuando era joven, por haberle arrebatado a su Hope, por haberle ocasionado un daño irreparable, por haber amenazado a su familia, por haberle obligado a servirle con los ojos cerrados y principalmente por haber atacado a Elena, nadie en ese maldito mundo llamado tierra sobreviviría si se atrevían a tocar o decir algo malo de Elena, de la chica que le había dado una oportunidad cuando no era más que una sombra de lo que una vez fue.

Atravesó la sala a grandes zancadas y derribó a Mikael de un solo puñetazo, sus dedos crujieron por el esfuerzo y podía sentir que en cualquier momento se le iba a hinchar la mano, pero le importaba bien poco, preparó otro golpe y continúo así hasta que no sintió ninguna defensa por parte de Mikael.

Le había destrozado la cara, pero Damon no tenía suficiente con eso, necesitaba mucho más, cada vez que el rostro de Elena, ese pequeño rostro lleno de luz aparecía en su cabeza confesando lo que había vivido en unos minutos por culpa de Mikael, su mente se volvía un agujero negro y lo único que veía era sangre.

Necesitaba que Mikael sufriese, tanto como Elena y los demás habían sufrido en sus manos, tiró de la solapa de la camisa de Mikael y le obligó a que se mantuviera consciente.

— ¡Eres un puto saco de mierda, cobarde! —lo zarandeó para evitar que cerrase los ojos, un reguero de sangre decoraba su nariz hasta su cuello, le había partido la nariz y puede que incluso el pómulo derecho ya que lo tenía ligeramente hinchado aunque Damon estaba seguro que era más la imagen de la sangre que lo que él había hecho, apretó los dientes hasta hacerse daño, no quería llorar delante de Mikael, no quería que viese lo mal que lo estaba pasando por su culpa.

Pero lo hizo y se rió.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —lo empujó contra el suelo ganándose una mueca de dolor, se incorporó para empezar a darle patadas como un poseso, ya no razonaba, hacía un buen rato que el interruptor de su humanidad había sido pulsado, lo único que sentía era un gran dolor en el corazón—. ¡Esto es por mi familia, por mi padre, por Hope, por mis amigos! ¡Y por Elena!

Continúo dándole una paliza hasta que sintió unos brazos sobre los suyos, tirando lejos de Mikael, este aún respiraba y parecía consciente, cosa que le sacó aún más de sus casillas, ¿tan patético era hasta para dar una paliza? tiró con fuerza de la persona que le impedía deshacerse de toda esa rabia contenida, de todo ese dolor y tensión, pero llegó un momento que algo hizo clic en su cabeza y se dio cuenta de la locura que había estado a punto de hacer.

Diego, que era la persona que había entrado al oír los ruidos empezó a soltarlo justo cuando el sonido de una ambulancia llamó su atención.

Damon miró el resultado de su tontería, tenías las manos hinchadas y llenas de sangre, la mayoría pertenecía a Mikael pero otra parte era suya, su rostro también estaba hinchado pero eso era a causa de las lágrimas y no tenía importancia, Diego intentó impedirle que saliera por la puerta en ese estado y que mucho menos tomara un coche pero fue inútil, Damon no estaba pensando en su salud, sino en la de Elena.

Mientras conducía a casa de Enzo no dejaba de pensar en que tal vez había sido un gilipollas en salir de allí sin decirle nada a Elena, ¿y si creía que la odiaba? no, no podía permitirse eso, Damon se daría de cabezazos ahora mismo si veía un rastro de lágrima y dolor en el rostro de Elena, no era con ella con quien quería pagar toda la mierda acumulada, sino con Mikael y casi no había servido para nada.

Una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujó en su rostro y empezó a reír, así, al volante a las doce de la noche empezó a perder el control de sus acciones, rió a carcajadas mientras que se derrumbaba por completo.

Buscó a tientas su teléfono pero no llevaba la chaqueta puesta pues se le había dejado a Elena para ir a lo de Enzo.

Mierda.

En cuanto llegó al apartamento se dio cuenta que todos seguían allí pero solo Kai y Bonnie estaban despiertos con sus ordenadores encendidos, fue Kai quien le señaló el sofá, Elena estaba allí acurrucada, su rostro estaba manchado en lágrimas, Damon sintió una puñalada en el corazón, no quería despertarla por lo que empezó a acariciar su cabello con ternura en un intento patético de transmitirle su amor.

La chica se removió por el contacto, Damon apartó la mano para evitar que se despertara pero fue inútil, sus ojos café estaban clavados en él un segundo después. Damon abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada porque Elena se lanzó a sus brazos y lloró a moco tendido, temblando cual hoja de papel, parecía más frágil de lo que una vez fue y todo por su culpa.

Le abrazó de vuelta y empezó a disculparse al mismo tiempo que Elena lo hacía, el chico negó rotundamente, ella no tenía ninguna culpa, la culpa era absolutamente suya, en cuanto la chica se despegó de su abrazo y vió sus nudillos se quedó pálida.

— ¿Qué has hecho, Damon?

— Hacerle pagar, nunca tuvo ningún poder sobre ti, ¿me oyes? —quiso soltarse del contacto de Elena, no le gustaba que mirara sus heridas—. Es peor de lo que parece, mi amor.

— Damon, de verdad que no quise mentirte.

— No te disculpes más, a estas alturas es inútil perder el tiempo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Solo descansemos, quiero abrazarte toda la noche.

— Damon, ¿qué pasa?

— Elena, ¿no es obvio? mi nombre también sale en los negocios sucios de Mikael y aunque no sea así, no tardará nada en señalarme.

— ¿Es solo eso lo que te preocupa? —suspiró aliviada y se abrazó un poco más fuerte a Damon, el chico no le devolvió el abrazo ya que no entendía su reacción, esperaba algo más, exagerado. Frunció el ceño.

— No sé cómo sentirme al respecto, ¿ya quieres librarte de mi? —la chica soltó una carcajada que fue amortiguada por el pecho del chico y negó con la cabeza.

— Damon, Kai se encarga de todo. No te pasará nada, aunque Mikael quiera, nadie te culpará de nada.

Damon no quería creerse eso, pero cosas más raras se habían visto y la verdad es que estaba bastante cansado de todo y lo único que quería era un halo de esperanza y ahora lo tenía, lo habían conseguido, de una forma u otra, al día siguiente serían libres, pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía incorrecto?

Hope observa su teléfono en silencio en lo que una vez fue el cuarto de Damon y de ella, sabe que ha hecho lo correcto, por fin se ha vengado de las personas que destrozaron su vida cuando solo tenía diecisiete años, su madre la vendió cruelmente a Mikael, alegando que necesitaba el dinero y que su padre era la única persona que podía mantenerla a salvo, una sonrisa vacía decora su rostro al recordarlo, qué equivocada estaba su madre, nunca estuvo a salvo con los Mikaelson, la única persona que merecía la pena era ese Damon de diecisiete años que le prometió amor eterno y ahora, simplemente ya no la amaba más, ¿cómo era posible?

Pero lo aceptaba, era doloroso pero aceptaba que Damon hubiese abierto los ojos de una vez por todas, ellos dos estaban tan rotos que él se merecía algo mucho mejor, pero, ¿tenía que ser la zorra de Elena?

Soltó el teléfono y salió de la habitación. Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco y pensar con calma, mañana mismo sería libre, Mikael estaría entre rejas y con suerte, Damon también. Sonrió, después de encargarse de Damon iría a por Elena, quizá no tendría que mover ni un dedo, tal vez solo necesitaba separar a la parejita para destrozarlos a ambos.

Con ese pensamiento en mente salió al exterior, estaba descalza y llevaba puesto solamente una bata que no le cubría casi nada, pero no le molestaba, porque en menos de ocho horas, Mikael, Klaus y Damon pagarían por destrozarle el alma sin pestañear, sí, los tres estaban cortados por el mismo patrón.

_Hope no está bien de la cabeza, ¡es una desequilibrada! _fue lo que Elena le gritó a Stefan al principio, cuando llegaron a Nueva Orleans un año atrás y cuanta razón tenía, pensó Hope, no estaba para nada equivocada, Hope no solo estaba mal de la cabeza, estaba aún peor, porque en un momento aceptaba los sentimientos de Damon y en otro quería destrozarlo con sus propias manos junto a Elena, una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en su rostro al mismo tiempo que una sombra pasó por su lado, llamando su atención.

Alguien cubrió su boca y tiró de ella hasta paralizarla, intentó mover los brazos inmovilizados pero falló, estaba a punto de gritar o morder la mano de su agresor cuando un olor familiar recorrió sus fosas nasales.

— _Soy yo, hermanita._

* * *

_Quedan dos capítulos y un epílogo, me voy a llorar a un rincón, ¡espero vuestros comentarios!_

_He escrito este capítulo más rápido de lo que creía, empecé hace unas tres horas y no he parado de escribir hasta ahora, espero que valga la pena porque mi cabeza está en otra parte ahora mismo :P_

_Si hay algún error de dedo o una falta grave no dudéis en comunicármelo ;)_


	31. Bourbon y Final (28)

Siento la tardanza, aquí tenéis el final, pero recordad, ¡todavía falta el epílogo! ;)

* * *

**Episodio 28: Un _final_ escrito con Bourbon.**

_Quédate con un amor que te dé respuestas y no problemas. _

_Seguridad y no temor. _

_Confianza y no más dudas. _

—_Paulo Coelho_

Hope estaba aterrorizada, sentía que le faltaba el aire, que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento, nunca se había sentido tan asustada y perdida como en ese instante, quería gritar pero no sabía que gritar exactamente, ¿quién saldría a ayudarla? ¿quién dejaría de hacer sus cosas por ver qué le pasaba a ella? nadie y quizá era eso lo que más miedo le daba, lo que le impedía arriesgarse y pelear por su vida.

Klaus tiró de su cuerpo lo más lejos posible de la cara del edificio pues en cualquier momento alguien podría asomarse y ver lo que estaba sucediendo a escasos metros de distancia.

Hope no puso resistencia, se dejó arrastrar como si en vez de ser una persona se tratara de un peso muerto, de algo sin vida y era así cómo se sentía por lo que era tontería actuar de otra forma.

Entraron en el interior del edificio desde el garaje, no le costó nada atravesar el ala este de la casa pues estaba completamente vacío y oscuro, Hope sabía perfectamente a dónde se dirigían y también sabía que en unos diez metros estaría Davina, Diego o Hayley recogiendo por lo que si gritaba alguien la escucharía, pero no hizo ninguna estupidez, su orgullo era mucho más fuerte que su instinto de supervivencia, Klaus no la mataría porque si esa fue su intención en algún momento estaba perdiendo el tiempo en llevarla al sótano.

Sí, conocía muy bien su casa para saber que se estaban dirigiendo allí.

Klaus cerró la puerta del sótano y se dejó caer para impedir que Hope decidiese hacer una locura como intentar escapar o pelear pero la chica seguía de pie exhausta, mirando en todas direcciones menos a su hermano.

— ¿Tienes miedo, Hope?

— Klaus, escapar no te va a servir de nada —tragó saliva, sacar el tema de la prisión no había sido un movimiento inteligente pero Klaus no hizo nada más que encogerse de hombros—, ¿qué quieres? ¿por qué no estás a kilómetros de distancia? ¿qué vale el riesgo?

— Hope, Hope, Hope —se sentó en el suelo y le señaló un lado para que se sentara, la rubia tragó saliva y miró furtivamente la ventanita que había en un lateral, en el techo, por más que corriese, Klaus sería más rápido—. No soy tu enemigo, pero compartimos uno.

— No te permitiré que le hagas daño, Damon no se merece sufrir más.

— Y le defiendes incluso cuando te ha dicho que no te quiere.

Klaus suspiró. A Hope no le regaba el cerebro.

— Me quiere, muchísimo.

— Oh, ¿y tu te lo has creído? eso es lo que se le dice a las desequilibradas, Damon no quería herirte más de lo necesario mientras se deshacía de los demás Mikaelson.

Hope no dijo nada porque en parte estaba de acuerdo con sus acusaciones, sabía mejor que nadie que Damon estaba enamorado de Elena, que su oportunidad se había perdido hacía mucho tiempo, en cuanto permitió que el ojiazul mirase a Elena como la única cosa que valía la pena pero no estaba dispuesta a mostrarse débil ante nadie y muchísimo menos ante Klaus, en cuanto se despistara saldría corriendo y llamaría la policía, era lo correcto.

Klaus siguió parloteando sobre lo felices que eran Damon y Elena mientras ellos dos estaban escondidos en un cuchitril como era el sótano, pero Hope no le escuchaba, sabía lo que planeaba, quería desestabilizarla, que cometiera un error.

— ¿Sabes? Quizá sea imposible cambiar lo que ha sucedido. Tu has perdido a Damon, yo he perdido a Stefan, es por eso por lo que estoy aquí —dijo con calma—. Elena es la culpable de que hayamos perdido todo lo que nos importaba.

"¿No te das cuenta? desde que ella entró en nuestras vidas lo hemos ido perdiendo todo, sé que Damon quería acabar conmigo y con Mikael pero nunca lo hubiera hecho si Elena no se hubiese metido entre medias. Tu seguirías usando a Damon como una marioneta, yo tendría a Stefan comiendo de mi mano y todos seríamos felices, pero claro, Elena es como una plaga, se extiende y se extiende hasta acabar con todo sin darnos tiempo a reaccionar".

— ¿Cual es el punto Klaus? —le tembló el labio inferior, odiaba el poder que tenía Klaus sobre ella, conseguía romper todos sus esquemas en una rapidez increíble—. Porque no te sigo.

— Tenemos que deshacernos de Elena, con ella fuera de juego todos nuestros problemas quedarán resueltos.

Hope no tendría que haber dejado que esas palabras le afectasen tanto pues era un loco quien las estaba pronunciando pero fue un intento patético pues ella estaba igual o más desesperada que él, hacía muchos años que había perdido la cordura o quizá había sido la pérdida de Damon quien había dado el punto y aparte en su vida pero de una forma u otra sabía que no había vuelta atrás, que Klaus la había convencido incluso antes de abrir la boca.

De una manera u otra estaba creyendo las palabras de Klaus, no solo las creía, las veía posibles, una salida alternativa a la miseria que el futuro le deparaba en unas escasas horas. Sonrió y una lágrima rebelde recorrió su rostro, podía conseguirlo, veía luz después del túnel, Damon sería completamente suyo y Elena estaría fuera de juego.

¿Qué podía salir mal?

El amor verdadero triunfa siempre, y ella era el único amor que podía salvar a Damon.

_Todos los días Dios nos da un momento en que es posible cambiar todo lo que nos hace infelices. El instante mágico es el momento en que un sí o un no pueden cambiar toda nuestra existencia._

—_Paulo Coelho_

Todo lo que sucedió a la mañana siguiente seguía siendo una locura para Damon y Elena. Llegaron a la Calle Bourbon antes de que el reloj marcara las nueve y se encontraron con toda la calle ocupada por coches patrulla, por periodistas y un centenar más de personas pero lo que más llamó la atención de la pareja fue que se estaban llevando detenido a Mikael acusándolo de fraude, estafa y otros crímenes más relacionados.

Mikael estaba siendo detenido con medio Estados Unidos de testigo.

La felicidad que Elena y Damon experimentaron en ese momento no se podía describir con palabras, varios periodistas rodearon a la pareja y lanzaron como bombas una infinidad de preguntas al respecto todo para poder sacar la información más jugosa, Elena casi no los escuchó, estaba más pendiente de la detención y de lo que un reportero decía a escasos metros de distancia sobre lo sucedido: un programa en directo.

Kai era un genio y Bonnie no se quedaba atrás, no sabía como lo habían hecho pero habían conseguido dejar al descubierto todos los sucios negocios de los Mikaelson desde el más insignificante hasta el más importante y eso era digno de admirar, pero lo que más agradeció Elena es que ni Damon ni Kol se vieron involucrados en esta detención, es cierto que junto a Hope fueron llamados a testificar pero no había ninguna prueba contra ellos, eran libres, nunca mejor dicho.

Quizá la felicidad de ambos no era plena pues esa misma mañana se enteraron de otra noticia un tanto más espeluznante: Klaus escapó la noche anterior.

No sabían como lo había hecho, pero había huído y aunque el agente que habló con ellos cree firmemente que Klaus estará ahora mismo a miles de kilómetros, lejos de Nueva Orleans y seguramente en algún país tropical, Elena temía que ese no fuese el caso, que estuviese más cerca de lo que parecía, esperando en las sombras para realizar su siguiente movimiento, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, en una de las entrevistas de cara al público una muchacha le preguntó a Damon la relación que compartía con Elena y con Hope, para sorpresa de todos los presentes Damon dejó claro que su compromiso y relación con los Mikaelson acabó hace mucho tiempo y que ahora estaba con Elena y no tenía ningún problema en decirlo a los medios.

Nadie volvió a hacer ninguna pregunta ni Damon tampoco ninguna declaración pero aún así los medios sensacionalistas no dudaron en hacer eco del noviazgo entre la heredera de los Gilbert y ex prometida de un preso y el broker que había trabajado junto a los Mikaelson durante muchos años, pero a nadie le importó ni siquiera a Hope, que siguió dando declaraciones pero sin meter sus sentimientos entre medias, Elena la admiró, su capacidad de ser fría y calculadora sin dejarse llevar por las circunstancias era increíble, pero también aterradora, Elena no sabía en qué pensaba Hope cada vez que se cruzaban con ella por la casa.

Stefan en cambio no dudó en meter mano en todo el asunto. Se encargó personalmente de liberar las cuentas de los Gilbert y limpiar el apellido de su familia con varios viajes, Elena estaba realmente feliz por él, pues había recuperado su vida y se había alejado de esa oscuridad que le consumía.

La situación de Kol y Davina fue más complicada. Kol no pudo salir del país pero eso no le impidió disfrutar de su novia sin el temor de las consecuencias, quizá no tenían la fortuna Mikaelson entre sus manos pero es que el dinero nunca fue algo que necesitaran realmente, así que seguían viviendo en la ciudad pero lejos de los cuchicheos.

Enzo no tardó mucho en desaparecer, esperó un par de días y pidió unas vacaciones indefinidas y se trasladó a Francia junto a Camille, ni Elena ni Damon sabían lo que había entre ellos pero Elena era de las que pensaban que no tenía porqué haber una relación amorosa entre dos personas para necesitarse mutuamente.

De Bonnie y Kai no supieron mucho pero tampoco fue algo preocupante, era natural que se mantuvieran en las sombras encargándose de que nada saliera mal y que Mikael fuera encarcelado.

Los primeros juicios fueron positivos, la información recopilada por Hope era espectacular, Mikael no pudo acceder a ninguno de sus contactos por inmunidad ni tampoco a un solo dólar pues todo estaba confiscado, en breve, estaría encerrado por un par de décadas o incluso más.

¿Qué fue de Hope en esos días? no solo fue la portavoz de la razón en los comunicados a la televisión sino que encima fue un gran apoyo personal para todos los que continuaron trabajando en la casa con la partida de Kol y Davina y con la casi partida de Elena los pocos que quedaban trabajando estaban asustados, pero Hope les dejó claro en todo momento que ella tenía sus propios contactos, que su dinero nunca dependió directamente de Mikael.

Todo parecía ir sobre ruedas.

Damon soltó el teléfono en el sofá y miró al techo, estaba agotado, llevaba una hora y media hablando con los inversores, dejándole claro que aunque Mikael había caído los negocios eran estables, no estaban atados a nada sucio o hubiese sido confiscado por la policía y el FBI, Damon no era idiota, el apellido Mikaelson estaba lo suficientemente manchado para que nadie más confiara en hacer negocios con ellos hasta dentro de un par de décadas o más.

Y eso le frustraba muchísimo.

— ¿Todo bien, mi amor?

— No creo que pueda trabajar en una buena temporada —dijo con una mueca de disgusto, Elena le acarició el rostro con parsimonia—. Mi apellido es un imán para el apellido Mikaelson, todo mi trabajo ha estado atado al de ellos.

— Eso no quiere decir nada, eres bueno en lo tuyo, sacarás algo.

— Mi trabajo depende de la confianza, Elena. No será fácil.

— Stefan está en Europa solucionando unos trámites, pronto mis cuentas serán liberadas, necesitaré a alguien que me ayude en inversiones y demás tonterías.

— ¿No tienes ya a alguien para eso?

— Hace un año que nadie trabaja para mi familia. Me encargaré de todo personalmente con la ayuda de Stefan y espero que también con la tuya.

— Siento muchísimo que Stefan esté haciendo lo imposible para limpiar vuestro nombre.

— No te hagas problema, tengo gente de confianza que seguirá a nuestro lado incluso después de toda esta mierda.

— Te quiero muchísimo —le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro al recordar una cosa—. Casi se me olvida, ¡tengo una sorpresa!

Damon se levantó de un salto y tomó una carpeta que había dejado olvidada en la mesita del café.

Se encontraban en una de las salas de la casa, la más alejada del bullicio de la gente que aún rodeaba la zona y era el lugar perfecto para hacer lo siguiente.

Damon se acercó y se dejó caer de nuevo en el mismo sitio y le tendió la carpeta a Elena, la chica la miró dudosa pero no tardó nada en tomar la carpeta y mirar su interior.

— Espero que esto no sea muy atrevido, pero creo que va siendo hora de que te enseñe Europa, y lo mejor es empezar por el país que me dio a la luz.

— Oh, Damon… no es nada atrevido, ¡claro que quiero conocer tu hogar!

— No, eso no es lo atrevido, lo atrevido es que los pasajes son para esta madrugada, quiero partir cuanto antes.

— Sigue sin ser atrevido, ¡claro que quiero! —se lanzó a sus brazos, hundiendo el rostro en su cálido pecho, estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que sintieron la presencia de otra persona en la habitación.

Hope estaba allí, vestida con una blusa blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros, su largo cabello rubio estaba recogido en una coleta perfecta, seguía pareciendo un ángel, de eso no cabía duda, pero ni para Damon ni para Elena significaba absolutamente nada.

Damon frunció el ceño, Hope no era peligrosa pero aún así no se fiaba de ella ni un pelo.

— No quería interrumpirlos chicos.

— ¿Ha pasado algo?

Hope no hablaba directamente con ellos si es que no había pasado algo importante por lo que sí estaba allí es que había pasado algo lo suficientemente malo para que viniera ella personalmente a hablar.

— Nada, nada de lo que haya que preocuparse. Mikael nunca más será un problema, los tres lo sabemos muy bien.

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, llevar toda la historia en contra de ellos, no iba a permitírselo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿has venido para algo o es que quieres echarnos del cuarto?

— Solo quiero robarte a Elena unos minutos, no te preocupes Damon no voy a comérmela, ¿puedo o no hablar contigo a solas?

Elena abrió la boca pero Damon se adelantó.

— La última vez que escuché eso, Elena fue cruelmente chantajeada —Hope no parecía afectada de sus palabras—. Lo siento pero no me fio de ti.

— Que pena, me da absolutamente igual, es Elena quien tiene que decirlo, no tú.

— Lárgate Hope, dentro de poco no tendrás que vernos la cara nunca más.

— Damon, no os estoy echando. No me molesta que estéis aquí, que tu no me quieras no quiere decir que yo te odie —le aclaró—. Perdí mi oportunidad, lo capto y no me molesta.

— En otro tiempo tus palabras me habrían hecho daño y aún así no pones un filtro en ellas.

— Soy directa, ponme una multa.

— Vale ya chicos —se interpuso Elena, se levantó y se acercó a Hope dejándole claro su posición a Damon y también a la chica—. Hablaré contigo pero solo cinco minutos.

Elena y Hope caminaron una al lado de la otra por los pasillos del edificio, Hope no dejaba de pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, quería que Damon fuese feliz esa era su excusa, la que se había estado repitiendo día sí y día también durante estas últimas semanas pero ahora no estaba tan segura, Elena podía ser la persona más odiosa del planeta pero amaba a Damon como ella nunca pudo hacerlo y eso debería ser suficiente para dejar todo ese asunto correr, pero aún así, ella seguía siendo una egoísta nata.

— Hope.

La voz de Elena le sacó de sus pensamientos, se giró para enfrentarla estaban a mitad de camino, en dirección al sótano y Elena no estaba dispuesta a seguir avanzando más.

Desde hacía unos días no había podido dormir bien, estaba con Damon nada malo podía pasarle cuando se supone que todo está solucionado pero eso no quita que su sexto sentido no de señales de vida de vez en cuando, como en ese momento, tenía los pelos de punta y un mal presentimiento.

— ¿De qué va todo esto? Sé que no estás planeando nada bueno.

Hope sonrió.

— ¿Quieres a Damon lo suficiente para dejarlo ir?

— Sí, pero no tengo ningún motivo para hacer tal cosa.

— No te lo estoy pidiendo si eso es lo que piensas, solo necesito saber si de verdad vale la pena no luchar por Damon, sé que él te quiere pero…

— Hope, perdiste el derecho a opinar hace mucho tiempo pero te diré una cosa. Los dos nos queremos, hemos pasado por mucho para llegar hasta aquí, no voy a permitir que nadie más se interponga en nuestro camino.

— Me alegra escuchar eso.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos más. Hope estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Klaus apareció detrás de Elena, de entre las sombras. Hope podría haber hecho muchas cosas en ese momento, gritar y llamar la atención de toda la casa, avisar a Elena y salir corriendo junto a ella o permanecer en silencio y dejar que Klaus hiciera lo que quisiera.

— Lo siento mucho.

Eso fue lo único que hizo. Elena frunció el ceño justo cuando Klaus agarró a la chica con fuerza y pasó un trapo por su rostro provocando que la chica se durmiera entre sus brazos pero con una mirada de horror pintada en el rostro.

Una mirada que nunca se borraría de la memoria de Hope.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Klaus?

— Vengarme, hermanita. Deberías probarlo, es excitante.

— Un susto imagino.

— No. Nunca ha sido el plan, _hermanita_.

— Si la matas…

— ¿Qué? ¿ahora te preocupas por ella?

No, no lo hacía. Hope estaba segura de ello pero eso no quería decir que se sintiera cómoda con la idea de estar dentro de un asesinato incluso sabiendo que no sería ella quien matase a Elena.

Klaus gruñó para sus adentros, confiar en Hope había sido un error pero tenía las manos atadas y necesitaba la ayuda de alguien de dentro para hacer que su plan funcionase, así que, contra todo pronóstico sacó su pistola y apuntó directamente a su hermana, en la cabeza.

— Que quede claro, Hope. No voy a rendirme todavía.

_Cuando quieres realmente una cosa, todo el Universo conspira para ayudarte a conseguirla._

—_Paulo Coelho_

La cabeza le daba vueltas intentó abrir los ojos pero le resultaba imposible, es como si todo a su alrededor fuese demasiado pesado y denso para permitirse una acción tan simple como abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor pero aún así lo intentó, abrió los ojos despacio y miró por todas partes, todo estaba oscuro pero aún así sabía perfectamente donde estaba, se encontraba en el sótano de la casa y no sabía si eso era buena señal o mala, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado antes, ni siquiera tenía claro que estaba haciendo allí, sentada en una silla medio adormilada o atontada según quien lo mirase.

Tiró de su cuerpo hacia adelante pues sentía algo pesado sobre ella, pero no pudo moverse ya que estaba atada al respaldo de la silla, el pánico recorrió todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la lucidez volvía.

Hope, estaba hablando con Hope cuando todo se volvió negro pero no fue ella quien provocó esto sino otra persona, pero por más que pensara no se le ocurría nadie que pudiese hacer una locura como esa al lado de al suicida de Hope.

— ¡Soltadme!

Volvió a gritar desgarrándose la garganta en el intento pero no parecía que hubiese nadie cerca o por lo menos lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar algo, sabía muy bien que el sótano estaba como insonorizado, nadie en la planta de arriba o en los pasillos podía escuchar nada si la puerta estaba cerrada.

— ¡Soltadme! ¡Por favor!

— ¿Suplicando, Elena?

La chica se quedó helada al identificar a la persona que estaba oculta entre las sombras, era imposible no reconocer ese acento inglés aunque quisiera olvidarlo para siempre.

Klaus Mikaelson.

Elena quería gritar, pelear y quedarse callada, todo al mismo tiempo, pero no tuvo que elegir que hacer, pues Klaus dio la cara, seguido de Hope.

— Es hora de jugar, bebé.

— No me llames así, hijo de puta.

— Tranquila, nadie más te llamará a partir de un rato, ¿sabes porqué? porque Hope se ha deshecho de todo el personal, ¡día libre! la casa está vacía, y tu vas a morir aquí dentro.

Elena se tensó ante sus palabras y pensó en Damon, no podía haberse ido de la casa sin preguntar donde estaba ella, nunca creería la palabra de Hope ni la de nadie, ¿verdad? insistiría más, estaba segura de ello.

— Oh, Damon tampoco va a venir a buscarte, ni siquiera estaba aquí cuando Hope desalojó la casa.

— ¡Eso es mentira! —gruñó— ¡Eres un maldito psicópata!

— Quizá… pero…

Se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro con ambas manos, estaba demasiado cerca y Elena sentía la necesidad de hacérselo recordar pero permaneció callada.

— Klaus, ve directo al grano.

El aludido asintió de acuerdo con las palabras de su hermana, Elena la miró desesperada, buscando ayuda pero la rubia solo apartó la mirada dejándole claro que estaba sola en esto, pero Elena era mucho más lista que esto, no pensaba permitir que Klaus tuviera el control de su vida, que pudiese decidir cuando vivir o cuando dejar de vivir.

El chico soltó el agarre y Elena aprovechó esa oportunidad para empujarlo lejos, pero la imagen de Hope con un arma entre los dedos la dejó paralizada en el sitio. Klaus soltó una carcajada y tomó sus brazos y los ató de nuevo.

— ¿De verdad creías que ibas a poder escaparte?

— Pagaréis por esto, ¡lo prometo!

Klaus arrastró a Elena al exterior del sótano, Hope había hecho un muy buen trabajo, no había ni un solo alma en toda la casa y eso hizo que la tensión y la desesperación aumente por momentos, ¿dónde estaba Damon?

Con la ayuda de un contacto, Damon tenía todo listo para partir esa misma madrugada junto a Elena, tan ensimismado estaba que no notó a Diego a su lado hasta que este llamó su atención, Damon lo miró extrañado.

— ¿No trabajas hoy?

— ¡Que va! Hope nos ha dado la tarde libre a todos.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, a todos nos extrañó, si le soy sincero estaba muy rara, como nerviosa pero ninguno le dio importancia.

— No me gusta como suena eso…

— ¿Quiere que llame a los demás?

— No, no, no. Descansad, si Hope os ha dado la tarde libre no seré yo quien lo estropee, una cosa, ¿sabes algo de Elena? ¿estaba con Hope?

Diego negó con la cabeza y miró detrás suya como si estuviese esperando a alguien o no quisiese estar con Damon en ese momento, todo eso era una nueva forma de matar al ojiazul.

— No, la he llamado porque me debe un café pero no me lo coge, ¿pasa algo?

Damon se apartó de Diego como si acabara de darle una bofetada, se pasó una mano por el rostro y miró a la carretera. Sin despedirse de Diego salió corriendo hasta su coche, llamó a Kai en el camino mientras no dejaba de pensar en lo que podría estar pasando ahora mismo entre Hope y Elena.

Era una tontería ponerse en lo peor pero tal y como estaban las cosas en ese instante prefería ponerse en modo paranoico que esperar sentado a las consecuencias, en cuanto Kai contestó al teléfono puso el manos libres y le pidió expresamente que localizara el teléfono de Elena ahora mismo, según Kai hackear un teléfono era algo ilegal, Damon estuvo a punto de patear su trasero desde el otro lado del teléfono.

— _Está en la Calle Bourbon, en el cuarto edificio_ —frunció el ceño—. _Es tu casa, Damon, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso?_

— Llama a la policía, nadie debería estar en la casa, ni Elena ni nadie, ¿puedes comprobar el teléfono de Hope antes?

— _Damon, ¿qué mierda pasa?_

— ¿¡Dónde está Hope!?

— _En el mismo sitio, ¿llamo a la policía?_

— Sí.

Damon aparcó el coche en el comienzo de la calle, salió corriendo en dirección a la casa con un único pensamiento rondando su cabeza, pero un coche llamó su atención, estaba aparcado justo enfrente de la casa, no tendría porqué haberse parado sino fuese porque ese coche era el favorito de Klaus, incluso se gastó una pasta para poder obtenerlo en un tiempo récord, nadie lo había tocado desde la detención y ahora estaba allí, en la calle, impecable.

Apretó el paso y abrió la puerta despacio, la casa estaba sumida en un completo silencio, no había nadie cerca y las luces estaban apagadas bien podría estar la casa abandonado que Damon se lo creería sin dudarlo pero el teléfono de Elena y el de Hope estaban allí, y conocía lo suficiente a Hope para saber que nunca dejaría su teléfono solo por nada en el mundo.

No llevaba ni dos pasos dado cuando le pareció escuchar un ruido y un grito desgarrador, en cuanto pudo identificar de dónde provenía los ruidos salió corriendo escaleras arriba, esta vez no tuvo cuidado en ir sin hacer ruido por lo que no esperó encontrarse cara a cara con Klaus Mikaelson.

Klaus le sonrió, dio un paso al frente para luchar con él si era necesario cuando sintió una presencia en su espalda, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Hope y un arma entre sus dedos, no supo que le hizo más daño, si ver que Hope era tan tonta como creer en la palabra de Klaus o que el amor de su vida estuviese allí, dispuesta a pegarle un tiro si hacía alguna tontería.

— Nunca fuiste mi objetivo, Damon, pero ya que estás aquí vamos a divertirnos los cuatro juntos.

Klaus arrastró a Damon hasta el garaje, Elena estaba atada allí en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con Damon empezó a moverse, intentando zafarse de las cuerdas, Damon olvidó completamente el arma que le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza y corrió a su lado, no llevaba ni dos pasos dados cuando Klaus le golpeó con una barra que no sabía de dónde había salido.

Elena gritó, desgarrándose la garganta en el proceso, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas al ver que el cuerpo de Damon caía directamente al suelo, inconsciente.

Hope estaba tan pálida como Elena pero no se movió de donde estaba, la pistola seguía apuntando hacia delante como si Damon aún estuviese de pie delante de ella, Klaus no le dio más tiempo a pensar, pues tomó a Damon en brazos y tiró de él al exterior de la casa, cualquiera podría haber presenciado lo sucedido, pero la calle estaba completamente vacía después de semanas de ver periodistas y gente de un lado a otro, es como si Klaus hubiese sabido que nadie los molestaría.

Elena miró desesperada a Hope y le suplicó en silencio que hiciera algo para acabar con toda esa historia de locos pero lo único que hizo fue deshacer el nudo de las cuerdas y apuntar a Elena en la cabeza para que saliera de la casa sin hacer ninguna tontería.

— Va a matarlo, Hope, tú lo sabes tan bien como yo.

— No hables y camina.

Elena hizo lo que le pidió pero notó que Hope temblaba detrás de ella, quizá sí que tenía una oportunidad de salvar a Damon y salir ilesa de allí, tragó saliva ruidosamente e intentó calmarse porque si se echaba a llorar lo único que conseguiría era alterar aún más a Klaus y nada bueno podía salir de eso.

Llevaban diez minutos en el coche, Klaus se había metido en carretera pero aún seguían en la ciudad, Elena podía levantar la voz y seguramente alguien escucharía sus gritos pero era inútil, si Klaus ni Hope se habían preocupado en atarlos o amordazados era porque sabían muy bien que no pondrían en juego la vida del otro en el proceso.

Damon estaba sentado a su lado, su cabeza estaba puesta en su hombro, aún seguía inconsciente pero Elena sabía que no duraría mucho por lo que tenía que ser rápida y lista.

— Hope… —susurró, la chica estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, pero su mirada estaba clavada en ellos dos, sabía que Klaus estaba escuchando por eso debía ir con pies de plomo—, no quieres hacer esto, no puedes dejar que Klaus maneje tu vida, ni él ni nadie.

— Eres adorable, querida pero yo tomo mis propias decisiones —le sonrió levemente, Elena podría haberse creído esa fachada de tipa dura pero seguía viendo como la mano que sostenía el arma temblaba ligeramente.

— Hope, me odias lo sé, pero no quieres que Damon acabe como va a acabar, aún le quieres, sé que dentro, muy dentro, le quieres y sabes que esto no es la solución —las palabras salían atropelladas pero es que sabía que no le quedaba nada de tiempo, estaban solos y nadie sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿verdad? Damon empezó a removerse en el asiento, Hope le apuntó directamente a él por si intentaba hacer una tontería.

— ¡Hope! —gritó Elena en el mismo momento que un coche patrulla se interponía en el camino, quizá fue casualidad o quizá no, pero Klaus no se paró ni un momento, dio un volantazo y cambió de carril a tiempo, captando la atención de la policía y provocando que tanto Damon como Elena perdieran el equilibrio—, ¿¡estás loco!? ¡podías habernos matado!

— ¡Esa es la intención nena! ¡Voy a joderos la vida para siempre!

Hope se quedó pálida por unos escasos segundos, sólo Elena se dio cuenta o quizá también Damon pues también miraba a Hope con el mismo miedo pintado en la cara, lágrimas solitaron recorrieron sus mejillas y tragó saliva, el arma seguía apuntando directamente a Damon pero tanto él como ellas dos sabían que no iba a disparar, por lo menos no a ellos.

Hope clavó su mirada en Damon, por un momento solo estuvieron ellos dos, como cuando estaban en Italia, en ese fantástico verano que vivieron juntos, los dos sabían perfectamente lo que pensaba el otro, tal vez lo mejor era dejar el pasado donde estaba y seguir adelante, tal vez lo mejor era quedarse con ese recuerdo y no seguir luchando por algo que nunca más sucederá.

— Lo siento, Damon.

Y Damon asintió, incluso parecía que quería acercarse a ella para abrazarla, pero nada de eso pasó, la policía estaba cada vez más cerca, persiguiendo a Klaus como si se tratase de un asesino o un ladrón muy buscado, era irónico, porque así era.

Cuando Hope bajó el arma, Klaus perdió el control total.

— ¡Eres una maldita puta, que nunca aprenderá la lección! ¿¡por qué crees que elegí a Stefan y a Elena antes que a ti!? ¡porque solo me traes problemas!

Klaus continúo conduciendo como un loco, Hope temblaba como una hoja de papel, Elena no conseguía si era porque estaba llorando o porque se estaba dejando usar por Klaus de una forma inimaginable, pero de una forma u otra no podía moverse, Damon la inmovilizó con sus brazos, no tenían puesto el cinturón de seguridad, no hacía ni cinco minutos le había parecido una tontería llevarlo pero ahora, que estaban superando el límite de velocidad y que tenían al volante a un loco no le pareció tan mala idea.

— Vamos a morir… —susurró sabiendo que solo Damon la había escuchado pues el sonido de las sirenas y de los gritos de Klaus hacia Hope amortiguaba su voz—, ¡y no vamos a poder viajar!

Era una tontería lo que acababa de decir pero consiguió sacar una pequeña sonrisa en Damon y eso hacía que valiera la pena.

— Mi amor, vamos a salir de esta —le susurró contra su cabello, la chica asintió en respuesta siendo incapaz de decir más nada—. Te lo prometo.

— Deja de hacer promesas que no puedes cumplir —gruñó mientras aguantaba un sollozo, pero era imposible, Damon sabía perfectamente que estaba llorando y eso le rompía el alma en mil pedazos—, te amo.

— Te amo con locura, chica bourbon.

Y le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza antes de centrarse totalmente en Klaus, el cual no dejaba de despotricar y conducir como un poseso, alargando el momento de su detención inútilmente o quizá lo único que estaba haciendo era buscar un buen lugar para acabar con la vida de todos ellos.

Elena sollozó con más fuerza y se aferró a los brazos de Damon, la admiraba, se había hecho la fuerte todo ese tiempo, luchando hasta su último aliento pero era un ser humano más, alguien que necesitaba consuelo y amor, y él también quería llorar y abrazarse a Elena hasta morir pero uno de los dos tenía que hacer su último movimiento y ahora era el turno de Damon.

— Hay varios coches patrulla detrás de nosotros, avise a un contacto mío, no solo están persiguiendo a un loco con un coche, te están persiguiendo a ti, Klaus. Has perdido.

Klaus soltó una carcajada, empezó a reírse como un desquiciado mental, Hope alzó la cabeza y miró a Damon un segundo.

— Te quiero, Damon. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

Damon no tuvo tiempo de responder a las palabras de Hope, lo último que escucharon fue a Elena gritando, y entonces todo se volvió completamente negro.

_No tenía miedo a las dificultades: lo que la asustaba era la obligación de tener que escoger un camino. Escoger un camino significaba abandonar otros._

—_Paulo Coelho_

Kai recorrió a la multitud, tres coches patrulla rodeaban la zona del accidente acompañados de una ambulancia, estaba desesperado, nunca se había sentido así y no le estaba gustando nada, había dejado a Bonnie encargándose de los últimos movimientos por la red pero él no podía quedarse quieto, necesitaba encontrar a Damon y a Elena sanos y salvos.

Habían luchado durante mucho tiempo para acabar con los Mikaelson, no podían morir en un accidente de coche, varias personas a su alrededor murmuraban cosas como que habían escuchado un disparo antes de que el coche se estrellara, otros en cambio no dejaban de decir que el conductor estaba borracho, ¡no sabían absolutamente nada!

Un policía se interpuso en su camino, justo cuando Kai reconoció a Hope al lado de la ambulancia, con una manta por encima de los hombros, temblando.

— ¡Hope! —gritó varias veces hasta que la chica le localizó detrás de la maldita línea amarilla, pero no hizo nada para impedir que el policía lo apartara de un empujón, pero él siguió insistiendo, esperando una respuesta más jugosa que una simple mirada vacía de todo sentimiento.

No podía entender cómo alguien como Hope se podía dejar manipular con tanta facilidad, pero así era, durante gran parte de su vida había sido la marioneta de Klaus y hoy había estado a punto de matar o morir por su gracia.

Quería golpearla con todas sus fuerzas pero ni uno de esos policías le iba a permitir acercarse lo más mínimo, cada vez lo tenía más claro. Sacó su teléfono y empezó a teclear, pronto iba a tener información directa de la boca de esos agentes.

Hope vio a su amigo en la distancia, pero bien podría haber sido una alucinación, su cabeza no dejaba de recrear la mirada de pánico en los ojos azules de Damon y el grito desgarrador de Elena cuando pulsó el gatillo para que luego todo se volviera negro y por un momento se sintiera segura, a salvo como nunca antes se había sentido.

Pero ese sentimiento se iba tan rápido como había venido porque era tan simple como una ilusión, cuando el coche se estrelló un sonido sordo se instaló en su cabeza y lo último que recordaba eran unos brazos tirando de su cuerpo, pero no eran los brazos de Damon sino de un completo desconocido y no pudo más, se derrumbó.

— Señorita Mikaelson, cálmese, se lo volveré a preguntar, ¿qué ha sucedido?

Hope tembló pero se tranquilizó lo suficiente para clavar su mirada esmeralda en la figura del agente que estaba delante suya.

— Disparé y creo que… _lo maté_.

_Elena estaba tumbada sobre una fina capa de hierba, quizá era un parque o un campo de fútbol, pero de una forma u otra estaba a gusto, como cuando era muy pequeña y corría para esconderse en los brazos de su madre y así escapar de la realidad que a veces no traía más que problemas, se sentía segura._

_Había una brisa agradable que le hacía cosquillas en la cara pero era incapaz de notar esa sensación que sabía que conocía pero no podía recordar, es como si no pudiese sentir nada, ni lo bueno ni lo malo, ni lo físico ni lo mental, es como si su cuerpo estuviese allí pero su alma no, de una forma u otra, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía completamente libre, ligera cual pluma en el aire._

_No podía recordar con claridad cuando fue la última vez que se sintió así de cómoda pero tampoco quería darle vueltas al asunto, estaba feliz y agotada al mismo tiempo, descansar en ese jardín era algo exquisito, una tentación que no pensaba dejar escapar._

_Y eso hizo._

_Cerró los ojos._

_¿Qué razón había para luchar contra el sueño? ninguna y Elena no estaba para darle vueltas a la cabeza, porque era un acto maduro y problemático y ella se sentía tan bien en ese instante, que solo podía pensar en la idea de dormir así de agusto para siempre._

— _Elena…_

_Alejó la voz, era una molestia constante._

— _Elena, no me hagas esto, despierta._

_Volvió a empujar la voz lejos de ella, lo máximo que pudo._

— _Elena, te necesito, vuelve a mi._

_Y entonces algo cambió, fue un ligero cambio pero lo suficiente para provocar que la chica abriera sus ojos, una luz intensa le dio directa en los ojos y tuvo que apartar la mirada, ni así consiguió librarse de esa sensación agobiante, por lo que tuvo que alzar los brazos para cubrirse el rostro y fue justo en ese momento cuando algo cambió todo dentro de ella._

_Un anillo, azul y plateado, enorme._

_Por un momento solo necesitó una mirada a ese objeto de gran valor para que todo empezase a tomar un sentido diferente, los rayos de luz no le molestaron, pero si lo hizo la hierba que se le clavaba por todos lados y la brisa, que no era para nada una brisa, sino un viento molesto, es como si todo se volviera… oscuro._

_No le gustaba sentirse así, tan fría e insegura, se incorporó y se limpió los restos de hierba que tenía entre los brazos y las piernas, pero a medida que lo hacía pequeños cortes aparecían por todos lados como si la hierba le hubiese provocado un daño irreparable, frunció el ceño y aguantó el dolor hasta que se sintió limpia completamente._

_Tomó el anillo y lo miró con atención buscando las respuestas a todas sus preguntas, pero lo único que consiguió fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza y marearse._

— _Elena, por favor…_

_La luz se fue disipando y Elena pudo apreciar unos intensos ojos azules que la miraban como si fuese la cosa más importante del mundo, se sintió querida, solo un vistazo a esa mirada del color del océano fue suficiente para darse cuenta que esa persona que estaba justo ahí, al alcance de su mano, era su alma gemela._

_No recordaba su nombre, ni tampoco como sonaba su voz, pero no necesitaba nada de eso, porque muy dentro de ella, en eso donde llaman corazón, conocía todo sobre él, desde el más insignificante detalle hasta la cosa más importante del mundo: que lo habían conseguido, habían sobrevivido, juntos._

Los paramédicos apartaron a Damon al ver que las constantes de la chica se estabilizaron y empezaba a abrir los ojos, estaba nerviosa y desconcertada, pues miraba por todos lados desesperada, buscando algo real de lo que aferrarse para continuar allí, en ese estado de consciencia.

Damon era incapaz de mantenerse lejos, más de una vez le habían dicho que un médico debía mirarlo, pues aunque estaba de una pieza tenía varios cortes muy feos en la cabeza y le habían propinado un buen golpe en la nuca, pero Damon se negaba a alejarse, él no se movería de allí hasta saber que Elena estaba a salvo, despierta y viva, eso era lo más importante para él, que Elena respirase.

Y ahí estaba, recuperando su vida poco a poco, Damon podía notarlo desde donde estaba, Elena seguía luchando para mantenerse despierta y eso hizo que su corazón latiera de nuevo, sincronizado al de Elena.

Lo habían conseguido, habían sobrevivido a esa dura batalla, unidos incluso cuando habían rozado la muerte.

— Damon… —gruñó Elena con un hilo de voz, alzó la mano para alcanzar al chico y este corrió hasta su lado, dibujando una mueca de dolor al arrodillarse junto chica, varios médicos intentaron separarlos, pero Damon mantuvo su agarre firmemente, y Elena continúo agarrada a él como si fuese la cuerda que la mantenía con vida.

— Te quiero.

— No me dejes ir, Damon. _Nunca_.

Esas palabras fueron las últimas que Elena pronunció en ese día, pues cayó rendida en un profundo sueño.

— Nunca, te lo prometo.

Y le dio un tierno beso antes de soltar su mano, nunca más se separarían de eso estaba totalmente seguro, pues Damon estaba dispuesto a morir por esa chica, _su chica bourbon._

_Su alma gemela._

_Su vida._

**FIN.**

* * *

Quizá no sea el final perfecto o el final que todos esperabais, pero es lo que me ha salido, ya sabéis que prefiero que los personajes tomen las riendas del asunto y esto es lo que ellos han decidido, sé que necesita una edición y un buen repaso, pero me veía incapaz de no publicarlo cuando llevo tres días intentando sacar algo en claro, os prometo que el Epílogo os compensará, por lo menos en el aspecto Delena, puedo daros mi palabra en eso.

Gracias por estar aquí después de un año, puedo decir que la palabra "Fin" está a la vuelta de la esquina, ¡muchísimas gracias!


	32. Nosotros (Epílogo)

19 de Julio de 2014 hasta el 23 de Agosto de 2015.

Como podéis comprobar, ha pasado más de un año desde que empecé la historia. Damon y Elena se conocieron en el verano de 2014, la historia está ambientada entre ese verano y el verano de 2015, este epílogo en cambio sucede en el verano de 2016, un año después.

Feliz lectura, mis lectores bourbons.

* * *

**« CALLE BOURBON »**

**EPÍLOGO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un año había pasado desde ese trágico accidente que marcó la vida de muchísimas personas en Nueva Orleans, pero aún así, días como hoy Damon sentía que no había pasado ni un solo segundo desde que Klaus perdió el control del coche debido al disparo de Hope.

Damon aún sentía escalofríos al recordar ese momento, Hope le miró directamente a los ojos y disparó, no vaciló en ningún momento, fue un disparo directo a la cabeza de Klaus para matarlo, no la odiaba por ello, matar estaba mal, Damon lo sabía, pero él mismo conocía ese sentimiento de pérdida y desolación, Hope disparó a Klaus al igual que él le dio una paliza la noche anterior a Mikael, por miedo.

En ese instante Damon creyó que iban a morir todos, Klaus había cedido la velocidad límite en la carretera, había muchísimos coches a su alrededor y la policía estaba detrás de ellos, pisándole los talones, era imposible que pudieran sobrevivir al choque, la única persona que podía hacer algo era Hope, pero estaba paralizada con la pistola entre los dedos mirando a un punto invisible de la nada, no estaba en condiciones de tomar un volante con el cuerpo inerte de Klaus encima.

El choque fue brutal, se estrellaron contra un edificio, varios vehículos se vieron afectados y aunque Damon intentó proteger a Elena y a Hope fue imposible, no tuvo tiempo de elegir a quien proteger al igual que tampoco tuvo tiempo de evitar lo que pasó.

Hope salió airosa del accidente al llevar puesto el cinturón, Damon acabó dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza perdiendo la consciencia por un momento, pero Elena se llevó la peor parte, un cristal le atravesó la zona de las costillas y el golpe, también le dio directo en la cabeza, por un momento, los tres, Damon, Hope y Elena se miraron mutuamente, como si estuviesen en una especie de limbo pero entonces todo se volvió negro.

Damon supo, incluso ahora un año después, que no podía perder a Elena cuando ya era totalmente suya y viceversa, vivir un mundo sin ella no era algo que pudiese suceder, si ella moría, él no tendría nada por lo que seguir luchando. En ese momento no quiso darle muchas vueltas al tema, Elena entró directa a operación para extraerle los cristales, pero estaba a salvo, había perdido mucha sangre pero sobreviviría al accidente.

En cuanto estuvo seguro de que estaba bien fue a buscar a Hope, tenía que cerrar esa etapa de su vida de una forma u otra, la encontró en otra habitación del hospital, no había nadie con ella y estaba sentada en la cama mirando sus manos, totalmente limpias.

Hope alzó su cabeza, incluso un año después sigue sorprendido, estaba llorando, lágrimas silenciosas pero lo que captó toda su atención fue esa pequeña sonrisa que iluminó su rostro demacrado, era una sonrisa real, la misma sonrisa que le ofreció ese verano en Italia, cuando se conocieron.

Por un momento se vio transportado a esa época, caminó directamente hasta su lado y se sentó en la cama junto a ella, tenerla cerca seguía siendo extraño, quizá se debía a que sus sentimientos habían cambiado en ese último año o es que simplemente había abierto los ojos, de una forma u otra, siempre querría a Hope, no por ser su primer amor, sino por ser la primera mujer que cambió su mundo completamente hasta destrozarlo, estaba loco, sí, pues era incapaz de odiarla incluso sabiendo que había intentado matar a Elena.

— Lo siento mucho.

— Deja de lamentarlo.

— Elena tenía razón, esta no era yo, no podía hacer esto pero…—tragó duro al recordar el disparo y la imagen de Klaus, no iba a llorar más por ese psicópata— al final, sí que fui capaz de matar a alguien.

— Fue en defensa propia, Hope.

— Tal vez pero secuestré a Elena, soy cómplice de todo lo que pasó y podría haber pasado, Damon. Iré a la cárcel, no me importa.

— No voy a permitirlo Hope, ese no es tu lugar —se pasó una mano por el cabello y sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza, en la zona donde le habían puesto los puntos—. Necesitas ayuda profesional, la cárcel no soluciona nada. Ese lugar no es para ti, es para gente como Mikael y Klaus.

"Has vivido atada a los Mikaelson demasiado tiempo, cierto que eso no es suficiente para justificar tus delitos, nunca te perdonaré por lo sucedido, pero sé lo que es vivir atado al amor de alguien y creer que con eso todo es posible. Klaus te manipuló, te usó y te destrozó la vida, no voy a ser yo quien termine contigo, Hope, nunca. No soy Klaus, no soy tu y muchísimo menos soy un monstruo, ¿me has entendido?"

— Eres increíble, Damon. Te he arrancado tantos años de tu vida y aún así quieres salvarme, ¿cuándo te darás cuenta que hay gente que no puede ser salvada?

— Hasta hace un año te daría la razón pero Elena me ha enseñado que hasta yo merezco una segunda oportunidad.

— Sí, quizá Elena sea la persona indicada para salvarte y quizá tengas razón, gracias por todo, Damon. No te merezco.

— Te quiero, Hope.

— Yo también te quiero —se acercó a él, Damon le apartó el rostro y Hope depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla y sonrió, su intención nunca fue besarle en la boca pero si Damon quería creer lo contrario no iba a ser ella la que lo sacara de su engaño.

— Una cosa es cierta, si te consigo librar de la cárcel tienes que alejarte de Elena, te quiero a kilometros de ella.

— Tu también debes alejarte, tu eres la razón por la que odio a Elena.

Damon sonrió, Hope nunca iba a cambiar, pero esta vez no la odió por sus palabras, nadie elegía sus sentimientos pero sabía que Hope nunca más intentaría herir a nadie, no después de lo sucedido en la carretera de Nueva Orleans.

Damon miró el cielo azul despejado y sonrió tiernamente al recordar esa conversación, ahí fue la última vez que habló a solas con Hope, ahora estaba bien, recuperándose de toda esa mierda que marcó su vida, tal vez se equivocó al ser tan benévolo con ella pero por ahora no se estaba arrepintiendo y ya había pasado un año de eso, un año donde todo había ido sobre ruedas.

Se dejó caer en la hierba húmeda y miró al frente, el panteón familiar de los Salvatore se alzaba delante de él, a unos metros de distancia, no es que no tuviera fuerzas para entrar en el interior, hacía mucho tiempo que había aceptado la muerte de su madre, estar allí, era como estar entre sus brazos algo natural y lleno de vida.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a sí mismo corriendo en busca de los abrazos de su madre, esos abrazos amorosos que te dejaban sin aire, su cabello negro y rizado bailando al compás de esa agradable brisa que corría en ese instante, si se concentraba un poco no estaría en ese cementerio sino en su casa, con un olor a masa de galleta recién hecho y con la risa de sus padres en la habitación contigua.

Tan perdido estaba entre sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta que la luz a su alrededor se apagó momentáneamente por la presencia de otra persona a su lado, la chica se tapó la boca para ahogar una risita y se dejó caer a su lado, admirando las vistas.

Era un cementerio si, pero no se sentía como uno, podía pasarse el día allí tumbada o caminando que en ningún momento notaría nada raro en el ambiente, es como si fuese capaz de conectar con cada una de las personas que descansaba allí y vivir sus vidas durante unos míseros segundos.

— ¿Quieres conocer a mi madre, chica bourbon?

Damon seguía tumbado en el suelo pero sus ojos estaban abiertos, dos orbes azules la observaban con amor y añoranza, Elena asintió, porque a fin de cuentas estaban en Italia por eso, unos meses atrás estuvieron en Francia, conociendo a los padres de Elena; tras el atentado de las Torres Gemelas, la familia de Elena y Stefan decidió trasladar todos los recuerdos de sus padres en distintos puntos del mundo, en un intento de humanizar la imagen de los Gilbert, que no fueran solo dos víctimas más de los abusos del mundo.

Estuvieron en Francia, España, Japón y otros lugares más, donde Elena mantenía una conexión especial con sus padres y ahora era el turno de Damon, por más que Elena se sintiese cerca de sus padres en todos esos lugares no era ni de lejos igual que Damon con su madre, Damon sí que tenía un lazo a la imagen de su madre, estaba allí, enterrada a unos metros de distancia mientras que sus padres murieron carbonizados.

Un par de lágrimas escaparon de su control marcando sus rosadas mejillas, se dijo así misma que no era momento de ponerse así, llorar no era la solución, Damon no estaba llorando por estar al lado de su madre, todo lo contrario, estaba relajado y feliz, si ella se ponía a llorar delante de él lo único que conseguiría es que todo se fuese al traste.

Se pasó las manos por la cara pero Damon se lo impidió, sus miradas coincidieron y dolía, dolía muchísimo ver como en dos años su vida había cambiado tanto, se conocieron en el verano de 2014, y ahora dos años después, las cosas seguían tan intensas como en ese bar o peor.

Recordó el incidente del año pasado y las lágrimas tomaron su camino sin obstáculos.

— Elena…

— Estoy bien, es solo que, ha pasado un año y…

— Elena, nadie más nos hará daño, ¿me oyes? todo está bien, chica bourbon, estamos juntos en esto, ¿recuerdas?

— Te quiero, Damon Salvatore.

— Y yo te quiero a ti, Elena Salvatore-Gilbert.

Le dio un ataque de risa en ese instante gracias a sus últimas palabras, Damon seguía sosteniendo sus muñecas por lo que no podía hacer más nada que dejarse llevar y ocultar su rostro en el hueco que había entre su cuello y su hombro, su lugar favorito en el mundo.

— Suena mejor, Elena Gilbert-Salvatore.

— Quizá.

— No, quizá no. Suena muchísimo más elegante, más bonito.

— Tener un apellido italiano es mucho mejor, significa salvador.

— ¿Y?

— Que eres mi salvadora —la chica se quedó boquiabierta, no era la primera vez que le insinuaba algo parecido pero esta vez estaba demasiado sensible para encajar bien sus palabras por lo que empezó a llorar de nuevo, desconsoladamente—, ¡mi amor!

Se abrazaron durante lo que pareció una eternidad pero ambos sabían que no era así porque el sol seguía en todo lo alto y el teléfono de ninguno de los dos había sonado, habían quedado con Stefan y su nuevo novio en una cafetería muy importante en un rato pero si aún no había señales quería decir que no había pasado tanto tiempo.

Elena no lo sabía con claridad pero estaba segura que se trataba de la misma cafetería donde se conocieron oficialmente Hope y Damon, lejos de sentirse mal, se sentía bastante bien, ella no había tratado a Hope en este último año, pero sí que sabía de la boca de Stefan que Damon si había hablado con ella por teléfono o con Stefan delante y estaba bastante estable, según Stefan tenía un rollo raro con uno de los psicólogos -no el que la trataba a ella, por supuesto- llamado Trevor, un chico muy majo y un par de años más joven que ella.

— Tierra llamando a Elena, ¿sigues aquí? —acarició su mejilla rosada y húmeda, la chica asintió divertida—, quiero presentarte a mi madre pero… si quieres esperar.

— ¡No! Si tu madre es tan agradable como tu padre no quiero esperar más —Damon soltó una carcajada y la tomó de la mano para dirigirse directamente al interior del panteón.

El lugar estaba iluminado por una serie de velas perfectamente colocadas. No estuvieron allí dentro mucho tiempo, Damon se pasó gran parte de ese rato charlando sobre su madre, lo que más le gustaba hacer, sus manías, sus objetivos, sus cosas buenas y aquello que odiaba con locura, Elena no le interrumpió en ningún momento pues le encantaba ver a Damon así, tan efusivo y con tanta energía, lleno de vida.

Damon se despidió de su madre después de media hora donde no solo habló de ella sino que también le habló de ella, de Elena.

— Me hubiese gustado conocerla.

— Ella también querría conocerte, Elena, eres mi alma gemela, la mujer que ha sido capaz de salvarme de mi propia autodestrucción.

— Damon, si alguien ha salvado a alguien aquí, ese eres tú, que te quede claro.

— ¿Y de qué te he salvado yo si se puede saber? —estaban atravesando el claro, Elena no dijo nada los primeros minutos, no porque no supiese responder a la pregunta es que todos los recuerdos la estaban golpeando nuevamente.

— De mi.

— Elena —se paró en seco y tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas—. Tu eres la razón de que mi vida sea tan hermosa como lo es ahora, no te quites mérito.

— Cuando te conocí en el bar pensé en lo atractivo y sexy que te veías y me dije, ¿por qué no? una noche de sexo contigo no podía ser mi final, ¿sabes por qué pensaba así? porque tenía miedo, miedo de volver a empezar algo con alguien y que me lo arrebataran. Damon, me dabas miedo.

Respiró hondo y tomó aire.

— Conocerte ha sido lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida pero también lo mejor —tragó duro, quiso secarse las lágrimas pero tenía las manos atrapadas—, me has dado todo lo que he siempre he querido. Un amor que me consumiera, aventura, pasión, ¡incluso un poco, bastante de peligro! —rió bajito—. No podía haber pedido más, ¿sabes porqué? porque me había resignado a no tener nada, a no ser amada y por lo tanto a no sufrir, tu me has salvado de mi propia mierda, ¡eres mi héroe señor del Bourbon!

— Elena…

— Pero no sabes lo mejor, no solo me has salvado en ese aspecto, sino también en otros, ahora soy mucho más egoísta y solo pido una cosa: que dure para siempre.

— Los dos pedimos lo mismo.

— Prometeme que esto es para siempre.

Era adorable, pensó Damon, en ese momento no tenía ante sus ojos a Elena Gilbert-Salvatore o a Elena Salvatore-Gilbert ni tampoco a su chica bourbon, sino a su vida, tenía ante sus ojos su mundo, su hogar; soltó sus manos y tomó su rostro con cuidado.

— Te lo prometo.

Damon atrapó sus labios en un profundo y dulce beso, ¿o fue Elena? no importa quien iniciara el beso, lo que verdaderamente importaba es que los dos estaban allí, dándolo todo para que su relación siguiera adelante, con o sin obstáculos en el medio, porque cuando quieres a una persona lo suficiente te da igual el camino que debas tomar o lo duro que debas actuar, porque estarás ahí, luchando por sus labios, por su risa o su sonrisa, estarás ahí para convertirte en la razón de que su corazón lata con fuerza contra su pecho, la razón por lo que daría su vida por verte feliz.

Eso es lo que todos en este mundo definirían como _amor_ pero ellos se conforman con decir que eso es algo mucho más complejo, algo que cuesta entender sino lo estás viviendo en tus propias carnes, algo tan simple como decir "mi alma gemela" o tan complejo como un beso donde sus almas quedan al descubierto para el otro.

Podemos seguir en esa línea mucho tiempo, pero ni Damon ni Elena quieren darle tantas vueltas, sus labios se separan para tomar aire pero sus ojos siguen conectados, como un hilo que ata sus corazones para siempre, latiendo al unísono desde ese día en mitad de la carretera cuando Damon creyó que perdería a Elena para siempre o cuando Elena abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que Damon era su amor verdadero.

Tan simple como un cuento de hadas y tan complejo como la vida real, eso eran ellos dos, una montaña rusa llena de emociones y sentimientos contradictorios pero con un único detalle en claro: que estaban enamorados y lucharán por su para siempre sin importar nada más.

— Te amaré hasta mi último aliento en esta tierra.

**FIN.**

* * *

**N/A:**

Buenas tardes, no pensaba hacer ninguna nota especial pero creo que vale la pena intentarlo, por lo menos para aquellas personas que han estado aquí desde el principio aguantando mis meteduras de pata, mis tardanzas o mis actualizaciones que no estaban a la altura de vuestras expectativas, gracias, es por vosotros por lo que sigo aquí, resistiendo hasta el último segundo.

Esta historia es parte de mi, al igual que todas las demás necesitan una buena edición, que haré con el tiempo, quizá si un día intento publicarla le de una edición en condiciones pero por ahora se queda en una idea futura, no quiero darle más vueltas, esta nota es solo para daros las gracias, porque este fanfic es muy importante para mi, es un pedazo de mi, tanto Damon como Elena y Hope, han sido muy importantes para mi en este último año, pero ya va siendo hora de decir _adiós_ y darle una oportunidad a otras ideas que rondan mi cabeza desde hace mucho.

Con esto me despido, espero que el final esté a la altura de vuestras expectativas y sino, por lo menos es lo que Damon y Elena me han dado a mi, y soy feliz con ello.

Gracias por vuestros comentarios, lecturas, favoritos y seguidos, ¡habéis sido parte de mi, lectores bourbon!

Gracias.

Un beso, Noelia.


End file.
